


Dead not Gone

by Tsubaki94



Series: I am Danny Phantom through it all [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Danny Phantom
Genre: Anger, Circus, Fights, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Guilt, Journey, Love, Multi, Obsession, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Summer, Survival, Trauma, clone, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 69
Words: 199,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaki94/pseuds/Tsubaki94
Summary: Hiding from his friends Danny joined Freakshow travling circus as one of his "Freaks". He has a plan to keep the Ripper ghost uncer control but it gets harder and harder to quiet that voice in his head. Not expecting anything good to come out of their new stopp Danny is suprised to find a friend he hasn't seen in awhile.Meanwhile things are happening in Amity Park, Sam and Tucker isn't taking thier best friends death all to well and when a ghost appears looking exacly like him Sam has to know.





	1. Chapter 1

Pain cut through the fog that had been wrapped around Danny’s mind. He blinked a couple of times, the green haired ghost in front of him coming in to focused. There was a scream that filled Danny’s ears and it took him a moment to realize that he was the one screaming. Closing his mouth, Danny could still hear the echoes of The Ripper ghost’s scream as he retreated out of Danny’s conscious and back in to the dark corner where he belonged.

All the strength left Danny’s limbs and he found himself stooping forward hitting something furry before going head first in to the mud on the ground. The sloppy doggy kisses cleaned the mud from Danny’s face, as the all too familiar darkness wrapped his in unconsciousness.

If the impending unconsciousness was familiar, the climb against the tide to consciousness was equally familiar by now. A sharp whistling followed by a sudden jerk to the shaking bed Danny had been sleeping on pulled him all the way to wakefulness.

Blinking in to the dim and dusty cargo cart, which had been his home for the last month, Danny felt the train slow down, the breaks whistling loudly in protest causing him to push his heavy head deeper in to the thick pillow. His body hurt like hell and his right leg was numb from the hip down.

Trying to return to sleep Danny found that his aching body was hurting to much for him to relax. “Oh how I wish I could still freeze my nerves.” He groaned trying to push himself off the matrass, pain shooting through his body. A yelp escaped Danny who tried to relax at the same time as he curled into a ball without much success.

A whine came from somewhere beside Danny and he felt something lift from his right leg. Huge paws tramped over Danny’s back making it creek and crunch before the dog reached the other side of the bed sniffing Danny’s face. “Hi Cujo.” Wheezed Danny lifting his aching arm to pat the dog on the big head.

Cujo had turned his fur brown to blend in with the human world, but he couldn’t keep a constant size to his body and was today large enough that his shoulders could reach Danny’s knees when they were both standing. The dog licked Danny’s face and sniffed his hair finding his ears and started to lick them to. That got Danny to yelp again and push himself up and turn around to sit, his right leg hurting as blood returned to it.

The cart jerked to a halt. Sighing Danny reached for the bag under his bunk whining as his muscles protested. Opening the outside pocket, he took out an almost empty bottle of aspirins, shaking out two pills in to his hands and swallowed them dry.

The dog pushed his head under Danny’s arm and rested it on the left leg. Squinting at himself Danny frowned at his dirty clothes. His jeans had been torn open over his right thigh and slashed in to ribbons at the hem. Under the grimy clothes Danny could see dirty bandages that were stained dark red with blood. Sighing he pulled up the pants leg to see how bad things were. Blinking down at the sloppily wrapped bandages Danny rolled his eyes. “Trust ghosts to not know how to bandage wounds. Even Skulker can do better than this.”

Taking out his first aid kit from the backpack Danny shook his head at the contents. He had to refill on thread, disinfectant and bandages. The three things he used the most and let’s not forget the aspirin was almost out as well. Rubbing at his eyes Danny leaned against the wall of the cart. He could waist his resources on re-bandaging the wounds now or find a shower and then do the work that needed to be done.

“Where’s my clean clothes?” Asked Danny, scratching his dog on the head. The big fur-ball sneezed, his body gaining a ghostly glow that spread some light in the cramped compartment for Danny. “Thanks buddy.” Smiled Danny.

Pushing himself of the bed Danny limped over to a crate. Lifting the lid Danny found a set of clown costumes. “Not wearing that.” He huffed jumping over the next crate finding lengths of fabric inside. The third crate was packed with a lot of junk and on top of it all was his junk in a large duffle bag.

Taking out a pair of jeans and a hoodie Danny returned to his bed. As he changed in to clean clothes he could hear people talking and moving around outside. They had stopped for the day, maybe even until they’d done a few shows. At least they couldn’t still be at the last town, he’d seen to it that they’d have to leave in the dark of the night.

No one came in to his cart to bring out any crates, they had to put up the tents first and knowing the crew they would take all of the next day deciding where to put the tents and carousels. Freakshow often had something to say about the way things should be laid out, as well as where the spooky effects should be placed.

Having dressed Danny picked up his backpack returning the first aid kit to it and checking that he still had his wallet and Fenton gear in it. Snapping the Spector Shield on around his wrist Danny pushed himself up and leaned against the crates as he walked over to the door. Cujo followed him, the ghostly glow fading as they jumped out of the cart supporting Danny on the way down.

Outside the workers were busy setting up camp, putting up tents and building their outdoors mess beside the kitchen cart. Turning his back to the humans Danny walked up the lines of carts to the one behind the locomotive. He shivered when he put his hand on the cart door and saw his breath on the air in front of him.

“Guess the gang’s assembled.” Sighed Danny, opening the door. Inside things were a lot brighter. Freakshow’s cart was decorated like a Gypsies wagon, with a combination between a goth’s room and a circus tent. It smelled of burnt coffee and stale popcorn and considering the sort of slob Freakshow was his cart was neat and clean.

“Well well well. Look who’s dragged himself out of the confine.” Jeered the ringmaster sitting by the tiny table, cleaning the buttons and pins on his uniform.

Giving the man a cold look Danny leaned against a cabinet glancing at the ghost’s seated around the room, hovering where there was no surface to sit on. Jonny was sitting on a bench Kitty in his lap filing her nails. The faceless Amorphos was eyeing himself in a mirror shifting his features ever so slightly. Youngblood sat on the floor driving a radio steered motorcycle around the legs of everyone, his skeleton pet in the shape of a mouse was pretending to drive. Hovering over the seat beside Freakshow was Lydia covered in her red cloak her eye’s on Danny.

If one knew what to look for they could see the bruises and healing cuts on the ghost’s. Knowing from his own weariness Danny had only been out for a day but judging from the bruises on the others he could have been out for a week. Knowing ghost’s Danny knew they had been feeding on human emotions, the question was how much damage they had inflicted. “You had a good time while I was out?” commented Danny walking over to the coffee machine.

“Sure did. I found this new toy at a supermarket, isn’t it great.” Smiled Youngblood, making the toy drive up on the walls and over the cabinets.

“Yeah we had a good time.” Smiled Jonny, sporting a new pair of boots. They had clearly all gone to the supermarket together raising hell.

Huffing Freakshow breathed on a button before polishing it intensely. “We had to leave in a hurry because of their fun. The police were breathing down our neck. Staying in the same state wasn’t even an option anymore.”

Grabbing a mug from Freakshow’s cabinets Danny filled it with the bitter coffee. “Would you rather be dead?” Asked Danny giving the man the cold eye.

“You’d hate yourself to much to kill me.” Sniffed Freakshow, his eyes flickering to the floating Lydia.

“I would. The Ripper wouldn’t.” Said Danny, tapping his head. “You want to change the deal again. I’m sure everyone else is happy about the arrangement. You are the only one who finds something to complain about.” Sipping at the coffee Danny felt the last of the mist clear from his mind.

All the ghost’s eye’s fell on Freakshow. The man acted like he couldn’t feel the unsettling glares. “No The deal is alright. Try not to make so much fuss the next time, the center pole of the main tent needs repairing as well as the canvas and that is coming out of your pay.” He turned to Lydia and snarled. “Sit down like a human.”

They all rolled their eyes at the Ringmaster. Danny was the only one of them who was payed, the rest were there because of the deal they’d made with him. After Freakshow had paid the human workers the minimum wage and ordered more supplies for the circus he kept what was left. Being the cheap think he was Freakshow was earning a lot more than the rest could in four years.

“Sure, Whatever, I still got money from the last eight shows.” Putting down the mug Danny glanced over his shoulder at Amorpho who was trying on Danny’s face, bruises and all, he even had the odd color eyes and white streak in the hair. “Can’t you do someone else, I’m tired of seeing my twin walk around here. Besides she looks more like me than you.”

Rolling his eyes Amorpho changed his features to that of a random man. “Everyone’s a critic. Just don’t try and copy my game again Fenton.”

Danny waved off the ghost’s comment. “Sure.” He said putting down the mug. “I’ll see you around. There should be a shower somewhere in this town we stopped in.”

“Can I come along?” Asked Youngblood, jumping up in to the air, grabbing his new toy.

“Not tonight, buddy. If you’ve got one more of those toy’s I can play with you when I come back.” Answered Danny, seeing his expression shift between disappointment and excitement.

“Right, I’ll get one more.” Said Youngblood, glancing up at Kitty.

The girl rolled her eyes floating of Jonny’s lap. “I’ll be back in an hour sugar cube.” She said kissing Jonny on the lips. Youngblood made a disgusted noise that had all the other ghost’s laughing. Jonny returned the kiss drawing it out as long as he could before letting Kitty go.

“See you later babe.” Grinned Jonny, watching Kitty take Youngblood’s hand and walk though a wall, looking like a big sister and her little brother. “Well I have some polish for my bike, can’t have the jewel of the show covered in dust.” Jonny to phased through the wall leaving the cart.

“I to have some things to do.” Smiled Amorpho, changing his appearance in to the one of Mr Lancer. “See you around.” He said, disappearing.

Danny glanced at Freakshow who was glaring daggers at him. “Are you going to use the door like a normal human or show of your powers and phase through my walls like these Ghosts.”

Giving the man a dry look Danny shrugged. “Naa, I’ll see you around.” He said, opening the door and jumped out. The door closed behind him before Cujo jumped though it drawing a laugh from Danny that hurt his chest. “Oh the bruises I have.” He moaned, accepting Cujo’s support as he walked away from the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this story isn't finished just yet and the art... well some of it is done but I havn't had time to scan it. Anyhow it's the story thats importaint and I'm detirmind to finish it.

The train had stopped on an unused mine track by a large open field, it took Danny half an hour to walk in to the small town. Walking through the shabby suburbs Danny passed people who avoided looking at him and beggars sitting by the sidewalk a paper cup place in front of them. A lot of the beggars drew away from Cujo, the rest didn’t care, some of the pedestrians did and one even stopped Danny telling him to put the dog on a leach.

“I would love to sir, but he would bite my hand if I tried.” Responded Danny, patting the dog on the head. Cujo gave the man a silly doggy grin and they continued on ignoring the man.

Finding a SevenEleven Danny told Cujo to stay outside before limping inside. Browsing the shelves Danny grabbed a few things for a light snack, the cashiers eye’s on him all the time. When he finally walked up to the register to pay the man eyed him as he scanned the things.

“11,26.” Said the cashier, his eyes following Danny’s every move as he dug out the wallet from his backpack, payed the man and placed his snack in to the backpack. “Anything else?” asked the man when Danny stopped.

“You know where a guy can go to get a shower? Me and my friends are camping outside town and I think they lost their sense of smell.” Said Danny, stringing together the lies without thinking.

The man wrinkled his nose. “There’s a gym up the street if they’ll let you in. Otherwise you can just jump in the lake.” Grunted the man pointing with a thumb in the direction he was supposed to go.

“Have a nice evening.” Said Danny, limping back out to Cujo who sniffed him. “Yeah I got you a snack as well. Why you like peanuts I don’t know.” Smiled Danny scratching the dog behind the ear.

They continued, Danny slipping the dog peanuts between bites of a snickers bar. Walking down the street Danny closed his eyes listening to the familiar sounds of a small town. This place was almost as big as Amity Park only missing the noise of a ghost or his parents RV driving down the street’s at max speed. He could even hear the sounds of a fight going on not far from him.

Actually the sound of the fight was coming from an ally up ahead. Judging by the noise and grunts Danny guessed that it was four against one. “You think you are smart! You think you are cool! You think we don’t know what you are!” The sound of someone hitting another person could be heard punctuating every sentence.

“I’m not the one thinking that You are!” Said the person who was getting the beating and Danny stopped. He’d heard that voice before, months earlier in a tiny room with concrete walls.

“Wimp!” Said someone else his words followed by a grunt.

“Come one Stef, use something stronger. Like Fagot! And Pussy!” the third guy hit harder and there was a sound of shuffling feet.

Danny walked up to the entrance of the alley peering in to the gloom seeing much more than a normal human could. At the other end of the ally, by a plank, stood five persons, teenagers judging by the way they talked. One was holding the victim with an arm and neck lock while the other’s took it in turn to beat him.

“Is that supposed to be an insult?” Snarled the guy who was being pounded. “I’ve heard worse.”

“I bet you have.” Sneered the guy who had spoken first punching the guy in the stomach making him gasp and his knees buckle.

Walking forward Cujo’s claws scraped against the concrete. The sound was ominous, thou the guy’s at the other end of the ally didn’t seem to hear it. “What’s wrong, cat got your tough?” leered the guy grabbing his victim by the hair lifting his head.

Danny’s stomach made a backflip as he recognized the guy, he had high cheekbones and tanned skin that had gotten darker since Danny last saw him. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” Shouted Danny getting the rest to turn towards him.

“Get lost old man!” Jeered the one called Stef.

Walking closer Danny laughed. “You hear that Cujo, He thinks I’m old.” Said Danny to the dog who answered with a soft bark. The sound made the four attackers look down to the large dog beside Danny.

“Here’s how this is going to work.” Said Danny lowering his voice to a threatening tone. “You’ll let go of Erik and bug off by the time I count to ten, after that Cujo here will find out what cowards tastes like.”

“You think you can scare us with a little dog!” Laughed the first speaker turning towards Danny, popping his knuckles.

Tilting his head Danny eyed the skinny muscled teen. “One, and Cujo isn’t little take a closer look. Two.” The dog read the rising tension in the air and growled his body growing under Danny’s hand. “Three.”

“You don’t scare us.” Huffed the guy holding Erik. Cujo snarled louder. “Much.”

“Four.” Smiled Danny getting an even more viscous snarl from Cujo. “Five”

“Hey, Mark, it’s not worth it. We can get the stinker later.” Said Stef backing up a bit. Danny leveled his eyes on the guy patting Cujo’s shoulders that now reached his hip. “It really isn’t worth it.”

Stef was the first one to run. “Coward come back here!” Shouted the leader, his eyes on the dog as Danny advanced.

“Six and Seven.” The guy holding Erik let go and scrambled away. Erik sank down to sit on the ground hugging his belly. “Nine” Cujo started barking and the rest skedaddled leaving Danny and Erik alone in the ally. “Ten.” Sighed Danny scratching Cujo behind the ear. “Okay buddy you can relax now.”

Walking up to his friend from jail Cujo shrank down back to his knee height. Danny stopped in front of Erik smiling. “And here I thought I was the one who kept getting in to trouble.” He said offering him a hand.

“You aren’t that little guy I meet in jail are you.” Said Erik taking the offered hand.

“Naa! I’m the guy who got out.” Danny tugged at Erik to help him up and suddenly found his weak leg buckling under their weight dropping him on his ass, pain shooting up through his leg.

“Hey I’m not that heavy.” Complained Erik, pushing himself up, giving Danny a hand up. “And you are still light as a feather.”

Putting his weight on the good leg Danny found himself in a sudden embrace that hurt his already sensitive ribs. “Aww. Erik, mind letting go of me, it sort of hurts to breath when you hug me like that.”

“Oh sorry.” Erik let go of Danny quickly holding up his hand’s as if he was afraid that touching him would hurt him more.

“It’s okay, you couldn’t know.” Smiled Danny wincing as the pain in his leg as he tried to put some weight on it. Cujo was by his side supporting him.

“Are you hurt? You are, there’s no use asking you, you’ll only deny it.” He moved in close to Danny putting his arm over his shoulders.

“And you weren’t the one who just got a beating. I’m fine, just got a hurt leg.” Said Danny, accepting Erik’s support. It was easier to let the guy help than tell him no.

“How hurt? You are limping. Wheee! And you smell. When was the last time you had a shower.” Erik tugged at Danny guiding him down a side street.

“I was hunting for a shower when I heard your fight. Those guys friends of yours?” Said Danny wondering where Erik was taking him. Some part of him was warning him about following strangers.

“Why, are you a runaway?” Teased Erik, giving Danny a crooked smile. “Or maybe you broke out of jail and is on the run.”

Danny laughed holding on to Erik. He couldn’t tell the guy that he’d faked his own death and was living with a gang of ghost that had his permission to beat him within an inch of his life whenever he lost control of the Ripper Ghost. Nor did he want to tell him anything about how he got out of jail.

Taking the silence as a response Erik was tactful enough to change the subject. “You’ve got a dog?” he noted looking down at the grinning Cujo. “He’s cute.” Knowing that he was being talked about the dog barked and smiled his tough lolling.

“His name’s Cujo. He’s just a stray dog that follows me around.” Danny patted the dog on the head getting a lick on the hand. “He also protects me from strangers who tries to drag me through the dark to do horrible things to me.” He smiled at Erik.

The older teen blinked at him before he laughed lightly. “I forgot your sense of humor.” He smiled turning them out on a larger street with lamps. “You’ve trained him to heel and protect you, can he do anything else?”

Shrugging Danny looked around at the taller buildings. “Oh he moonlights as the Baskervill Hound. Where are we going, I was heading in the other direction before I bumped in to you?”

“Oh to my place. The shower’s free there and Angelica’s a trained nurse. She can take a look at your leg.” Smiled Erik. “What’s a Baskervill Hound?”

“It’s from Shrelock Holmes.” Said Danny, wishing he could sit down and rest his throbbing leg for a moment. “Your Place?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation going and his mind from thinking of the pain.

“It’s a long story.” Said Erik sounding like it wasn’t a very hard story to tell. “My relative who lived around here said he’d take me in when I got out. The day after I arrived here he decided to drink and drive and went away for three years. Angelica’s is a group home for troubled teenagers. But we aren’t the ones causing the trouble everyone else is.”

They turned down a street with trees separating the sidewalk from the road. “Is it a good home?” asked Danny his fingers digging in to Erik’s shoulder.

“Yeah. We share rooms which is nothing new, only no one will share a room with me anymore.” Said Erik.

“You still crawl in to the other guy’s bed?” Smiled Danny, remembering how comforting it had been to know that someone was beside him. Now a days Cujo was the only one sharing his bed and he tended to cause the limb he was sleeping on to go numb.

“It’s not like I can help it. I sleepwalk you know.” Said Erik a bit defensive. “Here we are.” He nodded to a brick house with a large front door and bikes parked outside. It was three stories high with light’s on in every window. Above the front door someone had painted, _Welcome_ in a beautiful hand, underneath the text was words painted sloppily saying _Enter at your own risk_.

“Why not write, _Speak friend and enter_?” Commented Danny as the two stumbled up the two steps to the front door. He could hear people talking inside the house and music playing from a room high up.

“Because it’s a running joke, people would bring a melon to say friend and just walk in.” Smiled Erik opening the door and shouting in to the house. “I’M HOME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here he is, Erik is back and things are going to get interesting


	3. Chapter 3

The entrance hall was small with a stair to the right leading up and two doors to the left and one at the other end of the hall. A freckled faced girl with ginger hair pulled in to two pigtails poked her head out of a room to the left. “You are late.” She said with a smug note in her voice.

The girls eyes fell on Danny and her nose wrinkled. “You aren’t allowed to bring home friends during a school night. Angelica is going to be so mad at you.”

Rolling his eyes Erik closed the door behind them. “So what. Where’s Angelica?”

Danny glanced at Erik not used to hearing him sound so cold. “Out with Angus. She’ll be back soon.” Sneered the girl dodging back in to the room.

“Charming.” Commented Danny getting an agreeing noise from Cujo.

“Oh she can be charming, when she wants to. Come on shower’s this way. You need clean clothes as well?” Asked Erik showing Danny through the door at the back in to a large kitchen/dinning room. Turning right in to a shower and washing room.

“I got clean clothes, it’s not like I’m living on the street.” Said Danny putting down his backpack.

“Where are you living by the way?” asked Erik handing Danny a towel.

Smiling Danny sat down on the toilet lid and started untying his shoes. “I ran away with the circus, we just pulled in to town.” He said tugging the shoes off.

“No way!” Exclaimed Erik, staring at Danny as if he was some sort of circus animal.

“Yeah. Now would you let me shower alone or do I have to show you how the idiots in jail broke their noses.” Smiled Danny drawing a laugh from Erik.

“I’ll be outside, shout if you need anything.” Said Erik leaving the room so that Danny could get undressed and step in to the shower.

Turning on the hot water Danny sighed. The beam from the showerhead was hard and strong massaging Danny’s bruised and stiff body. The water pooling around his feet’s were murky and showed just how dirty he was. The gray streak in his hair turned bright white as the dirt washed out.

Scrubbing the dirt off and rinsing off under the hot water Danny swayed almost falling asleep on his feet. Bumping his head against the wall Danny jerked awake and turned off the water rubbing his face. Drying himself with the thick towel Danny sat back down on the toilet lid pulling his backpack closer.

Taking out the first aid kit, he found his pair of safety scissors. Cutting off the soaking and dirty bandages Danny cleaned off the sight of the cut on his thigh. The wound was a few centimeters to the side of the scar from when he’d stabbed himself in Chicago, missing blood vessels and bones this time, thou it had sliced through muscles and fat. One thing could be said for the ghost who had bandaged the wound, he had wound it tight enough to stop the bleeding.

Poking the wound it started to bleed again. Sighing Danny took out his treed and needle stitching up the entry wound, thou was unable to get to the exit wound. “I guess there will have to be a bigger scar there.” He sighed raising his head to see if Cujo understood him.

The dog wasn’t in the bathroom and listening Danny couldn’t hear him anywhere. Closing his eyes Danny searched for the feeling of the ghost. The dog was on the other side of the door in the kitchen with Erik who was talking to him.

Smiling at the sound of the two Danny cut off the bandage around his calf. The wounds there were of a huge dog bite, each tooth leaving its own mark, some large enough to need stitches, thou Danny didn’t feel like stitching up tiny cuts and only covered the wounds with bandages to keep them from getting dirty.

The rest of his body was more purple and green than a human skin color. There was a boot print on the side of his chest from a kick landed by Jonny which was where he was getting a light stab every time he breathed in deeply. Glaring at the cuts and scars running up his left arm Danny got dressed.

Returning his things to his backpack Danny excited the shower limping harder on his right leg than before. The old bandage had been tight enough to hold him up, now he had to lean against the wall.

In the kitchen Erik was sitting by the long dining table a plate of scraps beside him, which he feed Cujo. A plump dark skinned woman with hair collected in to tiny braids and turned in to a knot at the back of her head sat opposite him. She wore a yellow dress that matched her ember eyes, eyes that were taking in Danny’s appearance as he walked towards them.

“He’ll do tricks for a treat.” Said Danny, digging in his pocket for one of the peanuts he had left. “Cujo. Roll and sit.” Danny made hand gestures and the dog followed them even doing the reverse as Danny made the gestures a second time. “Good boy.” He tossed the treat to the dog who caught it.

“You’ve trained him?” Smiled Erik doing the same gestures getting the same reaction from Cujo.

“No he was already trained when I meet him. Thanks for the shower by the way.” He sat down beside the dog taking the plate of scraps from Erik biting in to the piece of dried bacon.

“You hungry?” asked the woman her eyes still on Danny.

“He’s always hungry.” Said Erik handing the rest to Cujo before Danny could eat it. “There’s better food in the fridge if you want. I can make some good pancakes.”

Nodding Danny patted Cujo’s head glancing at the woman. She gave Danny a light smile. “Erik told me you’re a friend of his. You know each other from school?”

Cujo raised his head resting it in Danny’s lap where he could scratch him better. By the counter Erik started mixing the eggs and flour. Wondereing what he had told the woman about him Danny decided to be cautious. “I used to help Erik with his homework.” He responded watching the woman from under his wet fringe.

The woman smiled her demeanor changing in front of his eyes. “What’s your name hon?” She asked warmly. Only Danny knew that tactic. Make him relax and feel comfortable then ask the real questions when he had his guard down.

“Danny. Thou my given name’s Daniel but only my teachers use it.” Said Danny hearing at least five people move around on the floor above them, turning on a TV.

“Danny. Where are you from?” She asked. Erik placed a pan on the stove and started frying the pancakes, keeping his back to them thou Danny could see him glance over his shoulder ever so often.

“That’s not how this game is played.” Said Danny tugging at Cujo’s ears. “I’ve given you my name, now you tell me your name then I might tell you where I’m from.”

Erik snickered from his place by the stove and the woman glanced over her shoulder at him. Returning her eyes to Danny she smiled. “Angelica Price, I’m the housemother here.” She said offering her hand to shake.

Danny didn’t take the hand but continued scratching the dog behind the ears. The sound of the pancakes frying filled the silence. Angelica sighed taking back her hand. “Alright, you from around here?”

“Depends on what you mean with around here?” Answered Danny falling back on his old game of avoiding straight answers.

Giving Danny another of her soft and patient smiles Angelica leaned forward. “You don’t like answering questions do you?” Her eyes holding Danny’s.

Returning the woman’s smile with a dry one of his own Danny lifted his head meeting her gaze. “What gave it away?” He asked.

Leaning back in her chair Angelica shrugged. “The fact that you only told me your name and nothing more. Makes one wonder what you are hiding?” Her eyes flickered down to his leg.

Lowering his head to stare in to Cujo’s bright red eyes he sighed. “What do you think I’m hiding?” He asked nudging the dogs nose with his own, earning him a sloppy kiss.

“A lot. But I’m not going to ask you about all of it. Just what happened to make you limp that badly?” She asked tilting her head in the direction of his leg.

Shrugging Danny patted Cujo on the head. “Fell on something sharp the other day.” He said falling back on old habits.

“Would you let me take a look at it, I’m a nurse?” Asked Angelica yet she didn’t move from her seat, making Danny feel like it was his choice. Something refreshing for him who hadn’t felt like he’d had a choice in weeks.

“She’s not going to hurt you Dan. She’s really good.” Said Erik, making Danny jump and stare at the older guy. Blinking at him in surprise Erik flipped a pancake. “Did I say something?”

“Don’t call me that.” Said Danny a cold shiver running down his back.

“Um sure. Sorry.” Said Erik sounding a bit taken a back, as thou he didn’t really understand why.

Shaking his head Danny forced the memories of the ghost in to a corner of his mind where The Ripper was slumbering. “Not your fault, I just don’t like that name anymore.” Running his hand through his wet hair Danny rubbed his neck glancing at Angelica. “Can you do stitches?”

“I can but if you need stitches you should go to a clinic.” Said the woman standing up. She walked around the table to Danny who sent Cujo over to beg scraps off Erik.

“It’s not that bad.” Said Danny getting up. “I just can’t see it to stich it up myself.” He explained.

“You stich up your own wounds?” Asked Angelica surprised. “Take off your pants and let me see how bad it is?” She told him.

Balancing on one leg Danny got the jeans of his right leg showing the white bandages that were staining red over the unclosed wounds. “One’s got to have a hobby.” Said Danny.

“A hobby. You sure got a comeback for everything. Take a seat on the table. Erik, get the aid kit from the washroom.” Ordered the woman finding the end of the bandage she gently unwound Danny’s leg.

Having three frying pans on at the same time Erik made sure nothing would burn as he ran across the kitchen and in to the washroom, returning a moment later with a heavy duty first aid kit that could challenge the ones Danny’s mom had kept in the lab. Setting the box down on the table beside Danny Erik sent him a smile before returning to his cooking.

There were butterflies in Danny’s stomach as Angelica removed the dressing over the cut in his thigh. She inspected the stitches without a word and made a face at the still open gash on the other side. Her eyes landed on the fading scars beside the new wounds and Danny could see her noting the similarity in sizes. “Does it hurt much?” she asked frowning down on the bite-marks.

“It’s nothing I can’t…” Began Danny and stopped himself. He was already drawing suspicions from the woman because of the injuries and his evasiveness, it would be foolish to give her another reason to investigate him. “It’s hurt worse.” He corrected himself, tapping his right hand fingers against his thumb.

“I can imagen. It wasn’t your dog that bit you was it? The mark is too big to be him.” They both glanced at Cujo who seemed to have shrunk as he sat beside Erik waging his tail.

“Clearly.” Said Danny tilting his head as heavy feet’s ran across the floor above them before coming down the stairs. They stopped for a moment and then came towards the kitchen. Danny hunched his shoulders and felt himself instinctively calling for his powers that were just out of reach.

The door flung open and an up nosed teen with bright green eyes hidden behind thick glasses entered the kitchen sniffing the air. “Pancakes.” He smiled, then turned around and repeated “PANCAKES!” in a high pitch shout that hurt Danny’s ears.

“Not yet Nigel!” Said Angela getting up from where she’d been kneeling.

“Oh yes, need to make the table first.” Said the guy, turning to the cupboards.

“Hey! Nigel.” Said Erik getting in the way of the taller teenager. “Not yet.” He said slowly and clearly.

The kid Nigel looked puzzled. “But you are cooking and I’m hungry. Aren’t we eating?” The guy sounded a bit slow.

“In half an hour. Go and tell that to everyone.” Said Angelica tapping Nigel on the shoulder. The kid made an extremely thoughtful face as he walked back the way he’d come stopping the others who were making their way down. “Where were we.” Sighed Angelica turning back to Danny.

The door to the kitchen flung open again and the freckle faced girl stomped in. “Nigel said there was pancakes. It’s Wednesday, we eat toast on Wednesdays.” Said the girl, then her eyes fell on Danny. “You still here? What are you, another stray animal Erik brought home. Angelica, he’s not supposed to be here. It’s a school night, no friends that’s the rule.” She told the woman who smiled at the girl.

“There are acceptations to the rules Liza-“ began Angelica but got cut off by the girl.

“No. The rules are there to be fair for everyone. Erik is already an acceptation by not having to share a room.” Said the girl stumping her foot down.

“Hey I’d love to share a room.” Protested Erik.

“No you wouldn’t. No one likes to share rooms. Angelica he’s got to go, I don’t want him here.” Said Liza pointing at Danny who was tugging on his pants.

“Let it go Liza.” Said Angelica before turning to Danny. “Stay, I’ll just have to talk to the gang. Come on hon let’s talk.” Said the woman taking the girl with her out in to the hall where the other three teenagers were waiting.

Danny could hear the girl start to argue again before Angelica even had a chance to say anything. Limping over to the counter beside Erik, Danny grabbed a pancake and rolled it up to eat like a burrito.

“Sorry about them.” Said Erik adding more pancakes to the plate. “Those two are the extreme cases here.” He explained adding batter to the pans. “You have to be really clear with Nigel, he sort of doesn’t understand social ques.”

“And Liza is a stickler for rules, I gather.” Said Danny, licking his fingers.

“I think it’s her safety net. When things goes by the rules she’s actually not that bad. They sort of reminds me of my friends in jail. You learn what triggers them and avoids it to keep the peace.” He flipped a pancake falling quiet.

Taking another pancake Danny nodded. “Gab didn’t like being touched.” He said remembering the guy clearly. He’d been nice, a bit drawn back and possessed by a crazed ghost but other than that a good person. Thou when something triggered him he didn’t just throw a fit he’d kill. It had been Danny who stopped him, by destroying the ghost possessing him.

“No he didn’t.” Agreed Erik. They stayed quiet for a while listening to the murmured discussion outside. “Did you ever think of us after you went home?” he asked after having made another six pancakes. “That is if you went home.”

Biting his lip Danny thought of his answer. To be honest he’d almost forgotten about everyone except Gab. “Not really.” He confessed. “There were a lot of things that sort of took up all my thoughts.” He added tapping his right hand fingers. The time he’d spent in jail felt like it had happened years ago and not four months earlier.

“Thought so.” Said Erik scraping at a pan. “I didn’t forget about you. You are sort of unforgettable.” He added glancing at Danny. “Everyone else seemed to forget about you thou. The guards, inmates, everyone seemed to have forgotten you were ever there. Not even the guy’s you beat up remembered you. It was like you were just another ghost story in that place. Hell I didn’t even believe my eyes when I saw you in that ally. Just thought you were someone else.”

“Sure the dye job and dog makes me look forty years older.” Smiled Danny, getting an agreeing noise from Cujo. “Thanks pall.” Sighed Danny giving the dog what was left of his second pancake. He looked up at Erik who stared at him taking in every detail of his appearance. “Let’s talk about something else. Who taught you to make pancakes?”

Erik was telling Danny about his dad and how the man always made pancakes when it was only the two of them for dinner. “It was the only thing he knew how to make, he couldn’t even boil pasta.” Smiled Erik when Angelica returned to the kitchen.

“Alright Danny. Up on the table again and I’ll see what I can do about those cuts.” She said walking over to the table. She put on a pair of gloves as Danny limped over to her. “Take your pants of and lay down.”

“Not on a first date.” Smiled Danny, sitting down on the table taking off the jeans.

“You joke a lot.” Smiled Angelica as Danny lay down on his stomach glancing over his shoulder at the woman. “Did you know the dog that bit you?”

“I’d say that the dog didn’t know me.” Muttered Danny sending Cujo a look. The dogs tail was thumping the floor.

“Did you know if the dog had rabies?” Asked Angelica rubbing something cold around the wound on his thigh. Danny shrugged. “Did you clean out the bite properly, a dogs mouth’s got a lot of bacteria, you don’t want it to get infected.” Danny shrugged again not liking the way the conversation was going.

“I’m going to stich this up, tell me if it hurts too much.” Danny nodded feeling the needle puncture his skin. He didn’t move staying completely still. “You doing alright?” asked Angelica putting another stich in his leg.

“Aww.” Said Danny sarcastically.

She worked in silence for a minute, then cut her thread and patted Danny’s leg. “Sit up and we’ll put a clean bandage over this.” She said taking out a fresh roll from her box. Doing as he was told Danny let the woman wrap the bandage tight around his leg. “You’ll have to see a doctor about that dog bite, you might need antibiotics to prevent infections and depending on how up to date you are on your tetanus shot you might need a new one.”

Fastening the end of the bandage Danny tugged on his pants and slid off the table. He walked over to Erik and the pancakes, rolling a handful in to manageable rolls before devouring them easily. “I need to be going back.” He said dropping the last pancake in Cujo’s mouth. “Promised a friend I’d play with him.”

“You aren’t staying for supper?” Asked Erik sounding a bit hurt.

Danny sent a look at Angelica before returning his eyes to Erik. “I’ll be around for a couple of days. We might run in to each other again.” He patted Erik on the shoulder and suddenly found himself in another embrace that threaten to break his cracked ribs.

Letting out a wheezing breath Erik let go of Danny. “Shit, sorry! I forgot.”

Shaking his head Danny patted the guys back. “It’s alright, my dad could break my ribs with his hugs. I’ll see you.” Getting his backpack Danny left the house, Cujo back at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting by the breakfast table Sam glared in to her bowl of chopped fruit. She wasn’t hungry, hadn’t been for weeks, the only reason she eat was because she knew she had to and the fact that her grandma made the effort to bring her the food to her room. Poking at the food Sam pushed the bowl away.

Getting up from her seat she walked over the counter filling a mug with black tea. Returning to the table Sam picked up her phone and opened the group chat. In the last four weeks she and Valeri had been the only ones writing in it. Tucker had been online but never answered.

There hadn’t been any new massages since the night before and Sam typed a message. “You coming to school toady?” She asked sipping her tea.

It didn’t take long before an answer came back. “I am unfortunately. Not sure Tucker is. You’ve seen him?” wrote Valeri.

Sighing Sam put down her phone and finished her tea. She could say that she wasn’t going to school today ether, it wasn’t like anything was going to be different today if it hadn’t been the other days. Why was she even going to school when there was only two weeks left.

Her phone buzzed and Sam looked at the screen. Valeri had texted again. Reading the message Sam sighed. “I’m outside, you coming?”

Rising Sam pocketed her phone and shouldered her bag. She was going to hate this day. Valeri had been back to school for a week and she’d told Sam how everyone had stared at her. She’d been questioned by their peers and had fans run after her in the school corridors. Their teachers had tried to act normal around her, they’d even been understanding and let Valeri leave class when Skulker attacked.

Walking out the door Sam found Valeri sitting on the bottom steep massaging her back. “You got hurt in a fight?” asked Sam stomping down the steps.

“Not this time. I think my back is breaking because of all the shoots I’m taking there.” Valeri winced standing up and stretching. Her back making a loud popping noise. “Aww, I’m to young to have back problems.” She whined.

Biting her lip Sam nodded and set of Valeri falling in to step beside her. They walked in silence traffic passing them on the road like any other day. And why shouldn’t they, to them it was any other day.

They were almost at the school when Sam started taking notice of her surroundings. There was an awful lot more graffiti on the surface off the buildings and billboards. Coming to a halt in front of a particular familiar logo. “What is it?” asked Valeri.

Sam took a closer look around her. _Phantom For Ever_; _#GoingGhost, Dead but not Forgoten, I believe in Danny Phantom._ The slogans stared Sam in the face reminding her of everything she’d lost. Valeri followed Sam’s gaze and made a face. “They’ve been popping up all around the place.” She said waving at the graffiti.

“What do they think this’ll get. He’s dead. Gone! Never coming back!” Closing her eyes hard against the tears Sam balled her hands in to fists. “Why do they have to do this, can’t they let him be gone! Half of the people around here thought of him as a menace!”

Valeri hesitated for a moment before swinging an arm around Sam’s shoulders, getting as close to a hug as she could without actually hugging her. “It’s just graffiti, in a month people will forget about all the good things he did and they’ll clean all this off.”

Shaking her head Sam opened her eyes, looked left and right before crossing the road. Valeri came up beside her giving Sam stormy eyes a quick glance before staying quiet. They reached the school in silence and separated.

As expected people stared at her as she walked through the corridors. Hearing them whisper Sam forced herself to ignore them, hearing nothing, not the things they were implying nor the things they thought. Being so detriment on not hearing or seeing any of her peers Sam didn’t notice the big guy calling her name until a large hand landed on her shoulder.

Almost jumping out of her combat boots, Sam spun around on a heel coming face to face with Dash. “What do you want?” Hissed Sam itching to smack the big jerk in the face. He’d made a lot of her life in school difficult, as had his friends and she sure would love to kick them around for it.

“Wow relax Sam.” Said Dash holding his hands up in surrender. “I was just trying to tell you that we got History in the Chemistry classroom.” He pointed with a thumb over his shoulder where the others who were having History as their first class of the morning were heading.

Scowling Sam elbowed past Dash entering the classroom heading for the back row. Sitting down in her dark corner, Sam didn’t listen to the teacher trying to teach her History that had no meaning on her life.

The longer Sam stayed in school the angrier she got. People had no respect for anything and she was not going to say sorry when she bumped in to someone. When the lunch bell rang Sam was packing her things ready to leave school for the day. She’d had enough.

Stomping through the school’s corridor Sam was nearly at the exit when she slowed down realizing that for the first time all day no one was pestering her. Looking around she could see student’s clumping together staring at each other’s phones and iPads. “It’s him!” Breathed one. “I can’t believe it, look he blasted that octopus in the face.” Said another. “Here it comes POW! Right in the face.”

Curious Sam walked up to Nathan who was staring at his phone alone. It took a moment for Sam to recognize the website he was on. AmityGhost.com. The owner of the sight was sending a live feed of a ghost fight somewhere in down town Amity Park. It wasn’t the Red Huntress fighting ether it was someone else.

_A ghost,_ Thought Sam seeing the two fighters float in midair. One was a green ectopus the other was humanoid with white hair and a black suit. Sam froze as the human ghost drew back charging a ecto-sphere between his hands. The glowing green eyes were narrowed in concentration, an expression Sam had seen so many times.

Turning on a heel Sam ran through the corridors skittling to a halt in front of her locker. Unlocking her locker she got the two parts of the Fenton Scooter, twisting them together. She had the scooter together in a second and speed out of the school earning herself shouts from the teachers.

The Fenton invention was practically lethal. There was no speed limit on the thing and she had fine control over the thing letting her take to the roads and speed past cars and busses heading for city central. She wasn’t scared of what would happen if she lost control of the scooter, the thought of the what she would find when she reached her destination was even scarier than breaking an arm or cracking her skull in a fall.

The sound of the ghost fight reached Sam’s ears and she could see the flashes of ecto-blasts up ahead. Avoiding cars and innocent bystanders Sam caught glimpses of the fight. Reaching the street below the fight Sam stared up at the ghosts.

There was something wrong with it. The ectopuse were a weak ghost and his opponent, the infamous and risen from the dead Danny Phantom would normally have dealt with it in a minute and been back at school in time to be able to use the excuse he’d been at the bathroom. But today he was missing shots and getting his as whooped.

The ectopuse got in close to Danny who tried to blast away at it, getting tangled up in the long tentacles. “What’s wrong with you, Don’t get in close with an ectopus!” Shouted Sam digging in her bag for a ghost gun, finding nothing. Her parents had confiscated the weapon weeks earlier.

The ghost boy twisted and a flash of a ghost-ray in the ectopuse eye. The ghost shirked throwing Danny to the ground. The ground broke before Phantom did creating another crater in the road. The ectopuse dove for the downed ghost and Sam swore.

Running up to the crater Sam jumped in grabbing the dazed Danny pulling him out of the way. The ectopuse slammed in to the ground coming up with a hissing shrike. “Shut your mouth.” Snarled Sam landing a heavy booted kick in the ghost’s other eye. It let out another shrike and Sam looked at it in surprise. She hadn’t thought her kick would have hurt it.

The ectopuse flew up in the air and ran off, afraid to take them both on. Sighing Sam sat down shaking. “You told him, nice kick.” Said Danny his voice the familiar echo of his ghost form.

Turning her eyes on the ghost boy Sam took it all in, the all to familiar round eyes, square jaw and lanky body. He wore a new suit, more like the battle suite he’d had in their last battle. It was all so familiar and yet the way Danny looked at her was as if he didn’t know her. “Nice KICK! I hardly did anything, you should have had him running in a minute, capture him in two. Why the hell didn’t you freeze him when he had his tentacles around you and vacuumed up the pieces!”

Danny looked surprised at her scolding. Clearing his throat he got up. “Anyways, Things seems to be alright right now. See you around.” He said as if she was just some other bystander.

“Hold on!” Growled Sam grabbing Danny’s arm before he could fly away. “You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. Like why you made us all believe you were dead for a month!”

Jerking his arm out of Sam’s hold Danny flew higher up, out of her reach. “Listen miss. You most have me confused with someone else. Do yourself a favor and don’t run towards ghost fights, it’s dangerous.” And with that he was off leaving a confused Sam staring after him.


	5. Chapter 5

When he was home in Amity Park all Danny could think of was getting enough sleep to keep him going through another day in school and another night of fighting. Now when he could sleep as much as he wanted, with the occasional nightmare, Danny was too restless to sleep more than seven hours, maybe snooze for an extra hour. But by the time he’d been rolling around on his hard bed those extra minutes he had to get up and do something. Were the Ripper awake in his head, Danny would have had to fight him off whenever he tried to does off.

Making breakfast with the circus cook a broad shouldered shabby looking man everyone called Kilroy, Danny was up by seven in the morning and bored out of his mind by ten. He stayed away from the humans except for mealtimes, he couldn’t have them know what sort of freak he was, he enjoyed talking to them to much in the evening to risk being alienated from them.

“You are brooding.” Smiled Kitty walking up to him. Her hair was damp and she wore a pair of tight shorts and tank top, showing of her curves. Like all the ghost in camp she’d changed the color of her skin and eyes to pass for human.

“Just planning my day. You know, should I laze about on the train or hanging myself from the trapezes.” Said Danny, sitting on a bench his back to the empty breakfast table, Cujo asleep on his foot.

“The main poste for the big tent is still out of commission, We won’t put up the tent until it’s fixed.” Said the woman stumping up to sit on the table beside Danny. “It should be about a week before we start the shows again.”

Nodding Danny tapped his right hand fingers to his thumb. That would mean he had a week without the Ripper in his active thoughts. And a week to do whatever he wanted. Maybe he could find Erik again and hang out with the guy, he missed hanging out with his friends but be couldn’t risk contacting them. If things were going to be alright again he had to stay away and make them think he was dead.

Cold fingers ran through Danny’s hair. Turning an eye on Kitty he received a smile. “Sit still.” She said her fingers tugging and combing his hair. The ghost hummed a melody that sounded like it came from the 80ies. “You know this hairstyle was popular when I was human.” Said Kitty her nails scratching Danny’s scalp.

“If I could I would dye my hair black again. It’s not enough I have one blue and one green eye I have skunk hair as well.” He reached up to push his hair back, a nervous gesture. Only his fingers caught on thick braids along his scalp.

“Don’t mess up my work.” Said Kitty, continuing on the third braid.

Rolling his eyes Danny found the ends of the finished braids and started untangling his hair. “Thanks but no thank you. I’d rather have a haircut than braids.” He said freeing his hair letting it fall in to a mess down to his shoulders.

“Sure, but you don’t want me cutting it, ask Jonny why he’s got long hair. It ain’t so that I can braid it.” Chirped Kitty her fingers still running through Danny’s hair.

Cujo lifted his head from Danny’s foot making a low barking noise. Kitty and Danny both looked up listening. Ghosts had better hearing than humans, Ghost dogs had better hearing than human ghosts making Cujo’s ears the best ones at the circus. Straining his hearing Danny could hear what had gotten Cujo’s attention.

There was a quarrel going on somewhere near the road to the circus ground. “Should we leave it be? Sounds like one of the humans are taking care of it.” Said Kitty braiding a lock of Danny’s hair.

Frowning Danny listened hearing his own name mentioned, and not just “Danny” but “Danny Fenton”. Licking his lips Danny looked down on Cujo, wondering if he had to hide or if it was just a coincident.

“You are grinding your teeth.” Giggled Kitty patting Danny on the head. “See you later runt.” She said and jumped of the table heading for a clearing in the woods where they could all hear Jonny riding around on his bike.

Getting up as well Danny limped in the direction of the quarrel. He wasn’t sure what he would find but with Cujo at his side he was certain he could handle it. Unfortunately he was less sure his leg could handle a run or fight.

Rounding the tiny tent put up for the fortuneteller, Amorphous in an old woman’s appearance, Danny stopped. The ones quarreling was Kilroy, a rolled up canvas tent over a shoulder, and the plump woman Danny had meet the day before, this time wearing jeans and a flannel shirt.

Angelica was standing beside an old convertible Volvo with mismatching doors. Putting her hands on her hips Angelica glared up at Kilroy. “Listen I am not here to cause any troubles for you people. I don’t care what sort of Freak show this is. I just want to talk to Danny Fenton.” The woman had a stern voice and reminded Danny of his teachers at home.

“Listen lady, You might not care but we do. No outsiders are allowed on the grounds without a ticket. And as you can see we aren’t selling tickets yet.” Growled Kilroy, his voice deep and gravely. “Now I don’t want to call my friends over from putting up our little circus so turn your clown car around and piss off.” Something in the man’s stance told Danny that he was holding back his annoyance.

“Then just tell me if there’s anyone here named Danny and if there is go and tell him that Angelica want’s to talk to him. Just talk.” Said the woman, speaking very pedagogically and Danny remembered the teenagers he’d meet the day before and how she’d talked to them differently than to him and Erik.

Laughing Kilroy shook his head. “Lady no one here uses their real names, if you are looking for someone named Danny Fenton, chances are he calls himself Jonny 13 here.” He smiled down at Angelica. “Now get lost before I drop this tent and make you disappear.”

The soft growl coming from Cujo made Danny look down at the dog. He had his red eyes fixed on Kilroy, hackles turned up. “Hey Buddy?” asked Danny patting his friend on the shoulder. The dog snarled when Kilroy said something else that sounded more condescending. “Alright, I’ll stop it.” Said Danny walking forwards.

“Who’s in charge of personal here? I’d like to speak to them and hear from their own lips that you don’t have a guy named Danny here!” Huffed Angelica crossing her arms and glaring up at the big man.

Chuckling Kilroy dropped the canvas with a loud thump. “I warned you lady-.”

“It’s alright Kilroy.” Called Danny limping up to them. “Go on with your business.” He told the larger man who looked at Danny in surprise.

“You sure kid. The Bitch looks like she’s bringing trouble.” The man’s attitude had made a complete U-turn and he was back to the man Danny liked to talk to and cook food with.

“She wanted to speak to the guy in charge of personal and here I am. Get going.” Said Danny, coming to a halt in front of the two.

“Shout if you need me.” Said the man picking up the heavy canvas tent. Cujo made a ruffing noise drawing the adults eyes to him. “Right, you got the guard dog with you, what was I thinking.” Said Kilroy with an eye roll walking towards the other guys who were marking out where the tents were supposed to be.

“Kilroy?” asked Angelica her stance relaxed.

“He tends to show up standing over planks looking down on you when you are about to do something stupid or mischievous.” Explained Danny, having been the one to give the man his nickname after he made the meme looking down on him as he fought back the Ripper after a show. “What brings you here?”

“I was looking for you. You are in charge of personal here?” She asked, looking misbelieving at Danny.

“Me and Cujo makes sure that people keeps the peace.” Shrugged Danny. “Why were you looking for me? And how did you know to look for me here?” Asked Danny, crossing his arms. He was wearing a tank top because of the early summer heat and wished he had put on something with longer sleeves .

Angelica glanced down at the grinning dog sitting on Danny’ foot again. “You have a good friend in Erik.” She said. “He asked me to look in on you while he’s in school. Told me where he thought I could find you. I thought he was kidding when he said you were with the circus.”

“Why?” Asked Danny skipping the small talk.

Leveling her gaze on Danny Angelica spoke. “He heard what I was telling you about the dog bite, and said that you wouldn’t see a doctor even if you were freezing to death. Whatever he means by that.”

A smile tugged at Danny’s mouth. “He’s right there. I don’t go to doctors for scratches. If that was all you wanted then you should go back where you came from.” Danny turned to leave. Only the woman wasn’t finished with him and grabbed his arm.

He flinched at the sudden sting in his arm and jerked it out of Angelica’s grip. She held up her hands showing she wasn’t going to hurt him. “Please just listen to me.” Danny glared at her but stayed put rubbing his arms. “I don’t need to know why you are hear or how you got hurt. All I want is to make sure you are alright. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

Glaring at her Danny shoved his hands in to his pockets. “You might not want to know anything about me but Doctors have an obligation to report things. I rather take my chances.”

“What if I took you to a Doctor I know who wouldn’t ask questions and lets you decide if he’s reporting a things or not.” Said Angelica.

Turning to face her, Danny tried to see if there was some ulterior motives with her offer. She didn’t sound like she was trying to manipulate him. Then again he’d been manipulated so many times before without even knowing it. Making a whining noise Cujo leaned against his leg. Danny could almost hear the British voice at the back of his mind telling him how she was going to screw him over.

Shaking his head Danny thought of the problem from another angle. He wasn’t immune to infections, a bit more resilient maybe, able to more or less control his body heat. There had been a lot of mud covering him and the dirty bandages when he woke up increasing the chances of germs getting in to the wounds. The cautious thing to do would be to go with Angelica and get checked out. After all he wasn’t intending to die after having gone through this hell to make sure that he could return one day.

Running his hand through his hair Danny shook his head again. “This is stupid, and I’m stupid for trusting people.” He said to himself looking down at Cujo. “You want to come along buddy?” The dog sneezed and got up walking back towards the circus. “Traitor.” Called Danny after the dog before turning to Angelica. “Where are we going?”

The two jumped in to the car, from old habit Danny put on his seatbelt and slushed down in his seat. Angelica turned the car around driving back to town. In daylight the streets and buildings looked even more run down and old. Not knowing which town he was in Danny guest that it had looked better some time ago. There were newer buildings at the outskirts of the town which they passed turning back in to the rundown areas. Danny wished he could still fly and see the place from the sky, better yet he could have been flying all around the world making his summer great.

Rolling down the window Danny poked his head out and closed his eyes. Imagining that he was flying Danny relaxed for a moment forgetting where he was. It wasn’t before the wind stopped blowing that he opened his eyes again to find them starring in to a blank wall.

Rubbing his face Danny got out of the car and looked around. There was a gas station across the street, they had parked by a converted concrete store. Danny could see the store sign under the cheap “Free Clinic” sign. Through the front windows Danny saw a few people sitting in the waiting area minding their own business.

“You coming?” asked Angelica having walked halfway to the front door. Sighing Danny limped up to the woman following her in to the clinic.

“Hi Angelica! Another one of your kids run in to trouble?” Said the fat man behind the reception desk. He was chewing on a doughnut and tapping on a computer.

“Yes, you got a form for us. I called Freedman earlier, he should be expecting us.” Said Angelica drawing a glare from Danny who considered turning on the spot and walk back to the circus.

The big man stuck his doughnut in his mouth leafing through the papers on his desk. It was a wonder he could find anything among the papers, files, magazines, empty chocolate wrappers and cans of cola. “Here you go, just fill in whatever you know, a name preferably we hate calling people Jon Doe here.” He lowered his voice. “Makes filing their papers hell.” The man smiled finishing of his doughnut.

Taking the form Danny nodded. “Let’s sit down over here.” Prompted Angelica pointing to two empty chairs.

They sat down and Danny started filling out the paper. The only lie he wrote on the form was his age. Everything else he knew he filled out, that was the beauty of being officially dead, none would believe he was the teenager he said he was and unless he cut his hair and colored it black again he didn’t look much like the photos of him on the internet.

Finishing the form Danny handed it to Angelica who walked over to the secretary giving it to him. She stayed there for a moment talking to him and Danny considered listening in on the conversation. He could filter out the noise of the waiting room and maybe hear what they were saying but it hurt his ears with all the noise around.

Slouching down in his chair Danny flexed the fingers of his right hand, concentrating on the hand exercises that he no longer had to do but was something to keep his fingers busy. Waiting Danny watched the other people in the room as they got called over to speak with a doctor and left soon after. There were two more persons in the room when Angelica returned to sit beside him.

“Sorry it took a while. I don’t get to meet Tony that often anymore, he’s got a lot of gossip to get of his chest some times.” She smiled getting a nod from Danny.

He had taken up staring in to the middle distance, not looking at anyone or anything, yet staying alert for everything. Living with ghosts like Youngblood and Cujo had taught him to stay alert at all times. His ghost sense didn’t do much to warn him when he was already close to ghosts who were supposed to be there. Angelica waved a hand in front of his face and Danny blinked turning his eyes on her.

“What?” he asked testily. He was getting hungry and needed more than one cup of coffee a day to stay in a good mood. And maybe he was a bit anxious about meeting a doctor.

“Just wanted to know if you were still with me. You looked like you were in another world.” Said Angelica giving Danny one of her comforting smiles.

Rubbing his eyes Danny shrugged. He saw movements out of the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was. A very tall man with dark skin and a hard set to his jaw hand entered the waiting room from the door leading in to the building. He wore jeans and a comfortable looking band t-shirt under a white coat. Stopping by the desk he talked to the secretary Tony before turning around.

Angelica got up and Danny followed, not wanting to be taken sitting down if he had to run. The guy hardly looked like he could be a doctor, he had far too much muscle that made his shirt look tight over his broad shoulders. And Danny knew what sort of people moved in that confident way as he did and it wasn’t people working in medicine.

“Sorry it took so long, There was this mountain of paperwork I needed to get done.” He greeted Angelica, the two exchanging grips and Danny could see the unmistakable marks a pillow did on the cheeks of heavy sleepers.

“It’s alright.” Said Angelica turning to Danny. “Danny this is doctor Freedman. Luke, this is Danny that I told you about.”

Dr Freedman extended a hand to Danny. “Nice to meet you.”

Danny looked at the hand and then up at the man it belonged to shoving his own in to his pockets. He wasn’t going to fall for any kinds of tricks, however well-meaning they were.

“Okay.” Said Freedman taking back his hand. “If you’d follow me I think room 2 is free. Angelica will you wait out here?”

The woman nodded turning to Danny. “We can leave whenever you want to.” She said reassuringly.

Nodding Danny followed the huge man wondering how Angelica knew exactly what to say to make him feel less trapped. Maybe it was part of her education, or maybe she had just a lot of experience working with untrusting teenagers. Or maybe she was like Jazz and had an aptitude for manipulations.

Shaking his head Danny forced that thought in to the corner of his mind it belonged to. His sister, his Jazz was not manipulative, she wouldn’t make up planes that would separate him from the ones he loved, she’d make sure they were there for him. At least he hoped she would.

Showing Danny in to a tiny examination room with one desk and examination table, that had seen better days, Dr Freedman closed the door and sat down in one chair waving at Danny to sit down as well. Letting him chose between the chair beside the desk or the table. Danny sat down in the chair.

“Right, let’s start with me telling you that anything you tell me is between the two of us unless you give your permission for me to share what I deem necessary with others.” Said Freedman, drawing a frown from Danny who gave him a slow nod. “Good, now I don’t know anything about you except for what you wrote on the form earlier.” He showed Danny the paper and then put it aside. “Apart from that the only thing Angelica told me when she called this morning was that she might bring a kid around that had been bitten by a strange dog. Would you let me have a look?” he asked

Danny stayed still for a moment eyeing the man. He put on a pair of rubber gloves and waited. It was then it hit Danny that both Dr Freedman and Angelica wasn’t treating him like some suspicious teenager but like a ferial cat. Making sure he felt like it was his choice and not pressing him as if he was fragile somehow.

“It’s nothing that bad.” Said Danny rolling up the short leg of his jeans.

The doctor rolled forward as Danny lifted his leg up. Poking gently, gentler than Danny had expected from his large hand, Freedman examined the bite-marks. “Did you clean this out right after getting bitten?” he asked narrowing his eyes at the inflamed skin around some of the marks.

“Naa, was sort of asleep.” Responded Danny hissing as Freedman poked a particularly red spot.

“That hurts.” Noted the doctor. “I’m going to clean these out, you’ll have to keep the wound clean and dry after this and be back in three day’s so I can check how it’s healing.”

“Sure.” Grumbled Danny, he wasn’t too happy about coming back to the clinic. But then again this wasn’t a hospital and his skin wasn’t crawling with anxiety urging him to get out before he ended up in the morgue.

“Could you sit down on the table, I get some better light over there.” Asked the man rolling back and taking out a few things from cabinets putting them on a tray. Moving from the chair to the table Danny tapped his fingers on the hard surface. “Comfortable?” asked Freedman placing the tray on the table beside Danny’s outstretched leg.

“Would anyone be?” retorted Danny watching the doctors every move.

“No I don’t think so. This might sting a bit.” Using a cotton swab the doctor started cleaning out the wounds. Danny stayed still hardly feeling the sting from the liquid, it didn’t hurt like his parents’ homemade stuff.

Freedman worked in silence for a while before putting down the tools and leaning back. “Alright. I’m going to give you a rabies shot and tetanus booster, after you tell me what it is that’s making you limp.”

Looking up at the man Danny gave him the same innocent look he used to give his mom when she asked about his bruises. “You’re telling me Angelica didn’t mention it when she called?” asked Danny flexing his foot, the skin around the bite-marks were tight, already healing.

Smiling Dr Freedman’s hard face soften and Danny thought he saw something like humor flicker in his dark eyes. “Okay, I guess you know this game. She said something about stitching up a cut on your thigh. Mentioning that it looking like it went straight trough.”

Nodding Danny slid of the table. “It’s just a flesh wound. Sort of like the bites but aches a lot more when I walk.”

“And you don’t want to show me.” Freedman said staying put in his chair. Even siting Danny could hardly see over his head.

“And I don’t like doctors poking me.” Clarified Danny. “You said you were going to give me two shots, Rabies and tetanus? What are they?”

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know?”

“I doubt Rabies is just a mad dog foaming at the mouth. And people say tetanus without explaining it. I’d like to know what you are putting in my blood or I’m leaving.” Shrugged Danny meeting the man’s eyes. He felt stupid asking, seeing as everyone knew what it was, but someone had just failed to explain it to him.

Giving Danny a soft smile that managed to be understanding at the same time as it was amused Freedman gestured for Danny to sit back down. He did drumming his fingers on the table. “Alright Rabies, it’s a virus which attacks the central nervous system. If not treated before symptoms appear it can be lethal. Mostly human gets it from deep bites or scratches from their own dog. Angelica said you didn’t know the dog that bit you so we can’t be sure it was vaccinated and waiting for symptoms is deadly as I said.”

“Huh. Okay, and Tetanus?” Asked Danny flexing his right hand, scratching the nails.

“Bacterial infection that causes painful muscle spasms and can also lead to death. The bacteria is commonly present in soil, manure and dust.” He nodded to the bite-marks. “Another reason to clean out those kinds of wounds as soon as possible. Thou most likely you’ll get it through deep puncture wounds made by nails or knives. The bacteria travels though the blood or nerves to the central nervous system. The tetanus vaccination is part of one most people gets as children and you also receive a booster every ten year or so. You got all your vaccinations up to date and I don’t have to give it to you.”

Licking his lips Danny thought about it then shrugged. “I might have missed school the day we were getting vaccinations.” He had defiantly missed school that day fighting Jonny and Skulker as they blew off steam. After the fight he’d been too exhausted to return to school and just returned home, sleeping the day away and then staying home the next day pretending he had a cold just to avoid bullies breaking his cracked ribs.

“That’s why you get both shots. If you wait here I’ll get them.” He stood placing the tray with the things he’d used to clean out the dog bite on the desk.

Giving the man a nod Danny watched him leave the room and jumped of the table sitting back down in the chair and putting his right leg up on the table. The throbbing in his thigh subsided and he relaxed a bit waiting.

He didn’t have to wait long for Dr Freedman to return. Unfortunately in the time it took him to come back Danny’s mind had time to wander. To think of what the man might be doing outside, it could just be taking him time to find what he needed. He could also be taking his time screwing up Danny’s life. Sure he’d said that he was 18 on paper but he still looked younger than he was. For all he knew the man could be calling Social Cervices right now and he’d be forced to do a disappearing act hiding out until they gave up or he did.

Danny’s over active imagination treated him to all sorts of situations that he could end up in, just because he put his trust in people he didn’t know. He shouldn’t even be here, he should be staying away from people, keeping them safe from him. It wasn’t so hard to imagen what would happen if he lost control. Worse if the contingency plan for when that happened didn’t kick in fast enough-

A shiver went through Danny at the clear images and the bottom of his stomach fell out. Grabbing his injured thigh Danny pressed hard on the injury. The pain cut through the images, the fear and anxiety resided leaving together with the ghostly presence he’d felt. The Ripper hissed in his corner of Danny’s subconscious before returning to his dormant state leaving him alone.

It was about then Dr Freedman returned to see Danny massaging his leg as if it was aching.


	6. Chapter 6

Resting his head against the car door Danny closed his eyes enjoying the light play of the wind on his face. There was a dull pressure behind his eyes. The doc had offered him an aspirin and Danny hadn’t said no. When Angelica offered to give him a ride back he’d accepted it as well.

She talked as they drove and Danny made a sound now and then to let her know that he was listening. Her topic shifted from sports to food and stayed on food. Danny wasn’t really aware of answering any kind of questions. When the car pulled to a stop he opened his eyes to find that he was not back at the circus.

Sitting up a bit straighter Danny looked around. “This isn’t…” he rubbed his eyes trying to place his surroundings. It was familiar.

“We’re at the Halfway home. I said I’d give you lunch if you were hungry.” Answered Angelica. She gave him an odd look before smiling. “You were asleep.” she noted.

Scratching at the back of his head Danny yawned. “Guess the sleepless nights are catching up to me.” He mumbled, glancing over at Angelica he gave her a tired smile. “What’s for lunch?”

They walked inside and Angelica started picking through the fridge for things to make in to lunch. She had Danny wash his hands and help her chop up vegetables while she started working on the stove, putting the vegetables in to a pot. Once the vegetables were stewing in tomato sauce Danny was put to peeling potatoes while she prepared some meat.

“I hope you aren’t a vegetarian, this stew tastes a lot better with meat.” Commented Angelica spicing the meat.

“I can eat almost anything, no matter what it tastes like. Mom’s not the greatest cook, actually she’s pretty bad. Sam’s a lot better thou, but she only eats vegetarian.” Danny smiled thinking of how Sam forced him to eat whatever she put in front of him after he came back to jail. He’d hadn’t had much of an appetite coming back, because of many reasons and Sam had noticed it, telling him that she was going to make him food and he was going to eat it no buts.

“So there’s nothing you don’t eat?” Smiled Angelica putting a pan on the stove.

“I eat everything, doesn’t mean I like it all.” He flexed his right hand, the motion of peeling potatoes was causing his hand to cramp. “How many of these do you want?”

The woman glanced at the potatoes he’d peeled and nodded. “That’s enough. Pots are in the cupboard over there.” She watched him as he used his left hand to fetch a pot, fill it with water and plop the potatoes in. “Is something wrong with your hand?” she asked placing the pot on the stove.

Casting her a hard look Danny thought about it for a moment before shrugging. “I broke the wrist as well as some bones inside the hand a couple of… months back?” he flexed his fingers. “Still hurts when I’m doing things I’m not used to. Can’t even takes notes for a full hour in class before it starts hurting.” He leaned against the counter massaging his hand.

“Would you let me have a look at it?” Asked Angelica washing her hands. “I am a nurse.”

Chewing the question over Danny absently tapped the fingers to thumb. He nodded slowly letting Angelica take his hand in hers. She gently ran her fingers over the scars and the image of his hand laying cut open on a table with masked people standing over it cutting at him with shining surgical instruments flashed through his mind.

Flinching at Angelica’s soft touch Danny pulled his hand close to his chest. Taking slow deep breaths he pushed the memories back. He opened his eyes as he breathed out forcing himself to relax.

“You alright?” asked Angelica. She didn’t seem surprised at Danny’s reaction, there wasn’t even any worry in her face like he’d seen on his mom’s face when he was hurting.

“I’m fine.” Said Danny, relaxing his shoulders and holding out his hand again. “Phantom feelings I guess, I don’t know.”

Nodding Angelica took Danny’s hand in hers again. “How did you hurt it?” she asked following the white scars.

“Ice truck.” Sighed Danny laughing lightly. They’d joked about him looking like he’d been hit by a truck. His friends had never asked him how he got hurt, they’d been great that way, knowing that he didn’t want to talk about things and respecting it.

“Must have been a nasty accident.” She turned his hand over following the straight scar from the edge of his palm and down under the Spector shield. Angelica’s brows furrowed as she saw the horizontal scar which he hadn’t been able to hide under the wide bracelets he wore. “This looks fairly new.” She said.

“Cat scratch.” Mumbled Danny, the old scars had long ago faded the new ones were a side-effect of having the ripper ghost trying to usurp control.

Giving Danny a slight nod Angelica made a fist with her right hand. “Can you do this?” She asked unflexing her hand. Danny did the same flinching when his hand cramped. “Okay, and this.” She tapped her fingers to her thumb watching Danny mimic her. “Squeeze my hand as hard as you can.”

That made Danny hesitate. “I might break something.”

“Don’t worry, your hand looks like it’s healed up nicely, I just want to see how much muscle strength you got in it.” She smiled.

Danny returned the smile. “I mean, I might break your hand.” He said taking her hand as if shaking it and slowly added pressure.

“Okay.” Said Angelica after a while. “I don’t want my fingers broken.” He let go. “Looks like you only have to train up the dexterity, maybe do different exercises. I can get you some from the clinic tomorrow.”

Wriggling his fingers Danny nodded. “Sure, wouldn’t hurt.”

Angelica returned to cooking. “There are plates in that cupboard, make the table will you.”.

He did, sitting down by the table putting his leg up on the chair beside him. Angelica soon joined him, placing the food on the table. “Dig in.” she said and then stared as Danny filled his plate, devouring the food.

They were finishing their meals when Angelica’s phone rang. Digging it out of her pocket the woman took one look at the screen before standing. “I need to take this.” She said walking away from the table over to the back door.

Polishing of his plate Danny listened, straining his ears to hear what was being said. He couldn’t hear the person on the other end of the phone but Angelica’s voice was as clear as if she was standing right next to him. “Right… that’s good… how long.” There was a long pause, one that Danny didn’t like at all.

He hadn’t had a chance to get a look at who called. It could have been an innocent call or… Danny wasn’t going to stay long enough to find out. Getting up from the table he moved over to the kitchen door.

“Alright, give me five.” Said Angelica breaking the silence.

That was it for Danny. After years of sneaking in and out of his home Danny was dame good at going unseen. He was out of the house before Angelica started looking for him and hid behind a neighbors trashcans.

“Danny!” called Angelica from inside the house. He hear her a calling inside the house a couple of more times before coming out. “Danny!... Christ where the hell did that kid disappear of to.”

Danny saw her glance down on her watch and swore. She disappeared inside before coming out a moment later, locking the door and hurrying over to the car. He watched her drive away and then waited a minute before starting the long tiring walk back to the circus.

Avoiding the larger roads Danny walked through the alleys and soon found himself back on the road out of the town, along the train track. Cujo was the first to hear him coming. The little dog came bounding down the road and despite Danny telling him to stop he slammed in to his chest knocking them both down.

“Aww man.” Laughed Danny and was then assaulted by the dog’s tongue. “Hey hey!” he laughed pushing the dog of himself rubbing the doggy droll from his face.

Cujo ran circles around him as he got up before shooting of towards the circus, which had more tents up and walls separating the outside world from the show. There were a lot of activity going on around the camp, cables were being drawn from the generator in one of the train carts. They hadn’t put up the big tent yet but Danny could see where it was going to be.

He walked through the empty circus, with it’s all black and gothic inspired tents. He didn’t have to make much of an effort to avoid bumping in to the workers, as the drew the cables and connected them. There was a high shrill scream and the hair at the back of Danny’s head tried to crawl up his scalp.

Stepping to the side the child ghost swooshed past him giggling madly. “Hey Danny, You wanna space pirates?” he grinned. The little ghost was wearing his pirate suit and a fishbowl on his head.

“Sure, I’ll be Han Solo.” Smiled Danny continuing his walk.

“You’ll be Who?” Asked Youngblood floating along.

“He’s from Star Wars. Haven’t you seen the movies?” Asked Danny stepping over a cluster of cables.

“Is it the ones where they have bright colored uniforms and the ones wearing red shirts always dies?” The little ghost took the fishbowl of his head with a little plop.

“That’s Star Trek. Star Wars is where these guys wearing white plastic armor shoots at everything and always miss.” Smiled Danny. “They’ve just made a couple of new movies.”

“It’s any good? I’ve seen the posters but I never had the time or interest to watch ‘em.” Said Youngblood a frown on his face.

“Aliens, laser guns, space ships. Big death star planet sized ship. The force. A green goblin who’s grammar is worse than mine. And light sabers. Yeah it’s pretty good.” He remembered watching all the movies, first in the wrong order whit his dad and later in the correct timeline order with his friends, the funniest thing in them was the bad feeling everyone had.

“Light sabers?” Asked Youngblood hanging on to Danny’s every word.

“Imagen a long sword made of colored light that goes woooom wooom. When you swing it around.” Smiled Danny swinging his arms around as if he was holding one of those lightsabers.

Youngblood’s imagination was clearly running wild with him and he grabbed Danny’s arm pulling at him. “Come on! Let’s watch ‘em, let’s watch em” He shouted tugging at him to walk faster.

“Alright. Let’s find that computer.” Grinned Danny following Youngblood. He liked the little ghost, the brat could be annoying and play cruel pranks on him, and every other human in camp. But he was also a kid and as long as he was entertained things went smoothly. Danny almost felt like he had a younger brother in the ghost boy and liked spending some time with him.

They found the laptop Kitty and Jonny had stolen weeks earlier and using Freakshow’s Wi-Fi they got online. Danny had forced himself many times not to use the computer to check up on Amity Park and his friends, he’d even forced himself away from any kind of technological comforts to keep from contacting them.

Yet when Youngblood had fallen asleep watching the Star Wars movies he typed in the web address for one of the ghost spotting blogs that had it’s home base in Amity Park. He stared at the screen watching an image of Valeri fighting a black and white ghost. The photo was blurred but Danny could see the familiar skyline of his home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't believe my day yesterday, updating this chapter was the last thing on my mind and when I had time for it all I could do was crawl in to bed and sleep.  
Anyhow please enjoy this chapter, feel free to leave a comment and have a good day.

Rolling down the street Sam glared up at the sky. Her search would have gone much faster if she’d had some help, any help. But no she was alone. Not that it was her friends fault… Alright maybe it was Tucker’s fault a bit, he still wouldn’t answer her texts or calls. Valeri would have been with her if she hadn’t had to work two jobs in addition to fight ghosts whenever they showed up, the extra work was taking its toll on her and she’d decided to sleep instead of going out on patrol with Sam.

Being on patrol alone was frustrating. When Danny was around and she found herself alone on a patrol she still didn’t feel alone. They would text or keep in contact by phone, Danny would always come as soon as she found trouble. Now she couldn’t call anyone.

On top of that she only had the blood blossom gear she’d created herself to fight ghosts. All her Fenton gear that Danny had equipped her with had been confiscated by her parents and returned to the Fentons. Meaning that she didn’t have any way of detecting ghosts except for with her eyes and using the blogs of ghost spotter fanatics. Not to mention that her scooter had also been taken from her leaving her with her mom’s old bike to get around town with.

Stopping at a crossing Sam looked down at her phone. The most active ghost spotter blog was reporting a ghost battle down by the old train tracks. Turning her bike down the left hand road Sam peddled hard to get up some speed, slowing her hard work once she’d reached a good speed which she could maintain with little effort.

Many people thought Amity Park didn’t have any hills or slopes but it did and riding a bike through town wasn’t a walk in the park. She was short of breath when she saw the flashes of green lights down by the old train yard. Stuffing her phone in her pocket Sam peddled as fast as she could, she had to see who the ghost’s fighting were.

The train tracks came in to view, as did the ghosts. One of them was Skulker, fighting a with ecto-blasters and rockets. The other ghost was using ghost-rays and ecto-constructs to fight the other one back. They were both hard to see in the dim light from the town, their auras showing their contours otherwise they were dressed in black which melted in to the night sky.

A flash of green illuminated the two fighters and Sam narrowed her eyes at the ghost fighting Skulker. She’d recognized him anywhere, white hair and glowing green eyes, Danny Phantom. But he didn’t fight like Danny, she’d seen that the other day too.

Before when she used to watch Danny fight during their patrols she’d noticed that he tended to change his position to come at the ghost from above making sure that the ghost couldn’t accidentally hit some innocent bystander and at the same time giving himself an advantage. He would use ghost-rays and shields as well as physical attacks to win his fights. This Danny was relying on ecto constructs more than his other ghost abilities, forming shields which he deformed to create a lasso, whip, sword, chains.

Danny had always been creative in his fights, used his surroundings to his advantage but she’d never seen him use ecto-constructs. Hell she didn’t even know if he’d been able to do ecto-constructs before he…

She stopped her train of thoughts, pushing away the memories of that day. No Danny was alive, he was there fighting Skulker. Like he always did. “Like he’s always done.” She growled dumping the bike by the tracks.

Running along the tracks towards the battle Sam dug in her pockets after the miniature crossbow shed made, all it needed was the bolt. She’d created the hairpins for self-defense, in case she was ever attacked physically by a ghost. But she’d been forced to be creative in order for her to be able to fight.

Placing the bolt to the knot Sam drew it back and aimed it up at the ghosts. Blood blossom was a strong anti-ghost material, it could neutralize a ghosts powers and knock it out. If she hit Danny with it he would return to his human form and she could stop him and talk to him. Then again Danny would hate her for hurting him. But she had to speak him.

Skulker’s head turned and she saw the eye’s land on her. A smile spread across Skulker’s face and he fired a rocket at her. Dodging out of the way Sam lifted her arms to protect her face from the shrapnel flying of the ground where the rocket hit.

Snarling a curse Sam lifted her crossbow pointing it towards Skulker. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Danny charge a sphere of ghost power between his hands, taking too long to aim. Skulker sneered at Phantom shooting another set of rockets at him forcing Danny to use the charge to avoid getting hit.

“Once again I wonder how stupid you are!” Shouted Sam, pushing herself back to her feet.

“Get out of here!” Retorted Danny, narrowly avoiding another hit by Skulker, creating a chain which he swong at the ghost.

“Not before we talk!” Yelled Sam, diving behind an old train cart as Skulker sent another set of rockets at her.

“I have nothing… to say- crap-… to you!” Answered Danny, lashing out with the chain, avoiding another assault from the ghost, swinging around Skulker to get at his back and the jet engines that held him up.

Shooting up out of Phantom’s reach Skulker bombarded them with rockets from above. “Fighting with your girlfriend, whelp. Try focusing on the fight or I’ll have your pelt on my wall!” Laughed Skulker raining down death on all of them.

Letting go of his ecto-construct Danny manifested a shield stopping the rocket coming for him. “He’s not even thinking of protecting me.” Muttered Sam, un able to step out from her shelter and fire at any of the ghosts.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Snarled Danny, dodging out of the way of Skulker’s rockets. He turned his legs in to a ghost tail and flew in a wide circle around Skulker. “Why don’t you crawl back in to the laier you came from instead of bothering me!”

The two ghost exchanged blows as Sam climbed up on one of the train carts out of danger for the moment as Skulker and Danny exchanged blows in the air. She wished she had any of the Fenton gear at that moment, she could have used even something as useless as the Fenton anti creep stick. “I don’t care what Mom or Dad says, I am getting my hands on some gear again.” She grumbled, jumping over to another cart, slipping on the roof she had to let go of her crossbow to catch herself or else fall.

She was lucky she did or an errant shot would have knocked her down. Lifting her head to glare at the fighters Sam stopped. The tables had turned from Danny wining the battle to Skulker chasing him round in circles, preventing him from sending a single ghost-ray back. That wasn’t like Danny at all, he would never be unable to shoot back. Be it verbally or with his powers, he always had a comeback.

Her stomach twisted in to knots. This wasn’t her Danny. He was stronger than this. He could fight better, take Skulker out. This fight should have been child’s play for him, yet he seemed to struggle just to protect himself. “He must have a plan, or he’s still weakened by the fight against the future bastard. Hell how did he even get his powers back.” A tiny voice at the back of her mind told her why and as so many times before she pushed it back in to the dark corner it had come from.

No Danny hadn’t always been strong, he’d needed their help more times than he hadn’t. Lifting her crossbow to aim at the fighters Sam shifted her stance a bit. Loosening the bolt Sam watched it soar through the sky to embed itself in her desired target.

Skulker’s left engine exploded sending him spinning to the ground. Smiling Danny charged another ecto-blast flinging it at the ghost. The blast hit Skulker in the back breaking the rest of his jet pack and having the added effect of flinging him in Sam’s direction.

Turning to run over to the other cart Sam’s feet slipped on the roof. She hit the cart roof hard, pain flaring up in her elbow before she slide of the vaulted roof. Skulker slammed in to the cart and Sam felt something hard hit her back, it threw her of balance and she landed outwardly on her left foot. There was another loud noise and Sam’s world exploded in white hot pain.

A chocked of noise escaped her throat before she registered what had happened. Everything just hurt to much. She wanted to crawl in to a ball until the pain went away. Her stomach seemed to have disappeared leaving her with an empty vacuum where all her feelings should have been. Trying to pull her knees up pain shoot through her body and she let out a cry.

Forcing her body to be still Sam breathed through clenched teeth. It took her some time to realize that the fight between Skulker and Phantom was over, and she was alone. Taking her time to think about it Sam thought she wasn’t in as much pain as she’d first felt. Maybe it was the shock, she’d never been hurt badly before, not even when the mall exploded. How many times hadn’t she patched Danny up from injuries worse than hers.

Pushing herself up on her hands she flinched at the pain in her elbow. Looking down on where the worse pain was Sam blinked at her left leg. It was bent below the knee in a way that wasn’t meant to be. Gulping, Sam reached for her leg but stopped herself before she touched it suddenly afraid that she was going to hurt herself even worse.

Biting her lip she turned towards the road and her fallen bike. She had to get home, or maybe to Valeri who lived closer to the train yard than she did. Her other leg still worked and she bent it to start crawling.

Sam didn’t even manage to push herself forward more than an inch before white hot pain exploded out from her leg drawing a cry from her. She would have curled in on herself if that didn’t make things worse. All she could do was wrap her arms around herself and breath through her teeth waiting for the pain to subside again.

Once she could think straight again she glared at the fallen bike. _How did Danny manage to get home to me with broken limbs._ She found herself wondering digging in her pockets. “He flew of course. The idiot didn’t have to obey the laws of physics. I hate you Newton and your stupid law!” She shouted the last in to the falling darkness.

Finding her phone Sam pulled it out and stared at the screen. It had gotten smashed at some point during the fight and sported two spider webs of cracks. As she ran her thumb over the screen a peace of it fell off. Something inside Sam wanted to scream at the broken screen, smash it in to the ground and throw it as far away as she could. While another part of her, the cold and logical one that she often listened to, noted that it was just a screen, easy to replace, hell it was about time she replaced the entire phone. But she didn’t want to.

Tears stung her eyes and Sam fought down the emotions. “It’s just a phone.” She croaked centering herself again before starting the screen. It glowed with a soft light that stung Sam’s eyes in the darkness. She squinted at it swiping to open without looking at the background image of her and Danny. Opening her contacts she stopped.

Her first instinct had been to press Danny’s number in the list, but he was gone and wouldn’t answer. She moved down to Tucker’s number but didn’t press it ether, he hadn’t answered her calls for a month, why should he start now. Moving down to Valeri’s number Sam stared at it her thumb hovering over the call button. Calling Valeri wasn’t a good idea, sure she was certain shed come to help her but Valeri needed her rest or she would be burned out before the summer.

A lump formed in Sam’s throat as she actually considered calling her parents. Her grandma would have been understanding but couldn’t help her, the others would help and make her regret calling them all the while.

Closing her contact list Sam dialed 911 and waited. It didn’t take long before a man answered. “911 What’s your emergency.”

Taking a deep shaking breath Sam told herself she was doing the right thing and then spoke. “I need an ambulance.” She said, not a hint of pain or uncertainty in her voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Parking her car on the field beside the circus Angelica turned off the engine and sat back staring at the walls around the tents. They hadn’t been there when she came by the day before, seeing them now she wondered what sort of circus this was.

Getting out of the car Angelica settled her handbag on her shoulder and walked towards the train track. The walls didn’t reach up to the track and Angelica had no problems walking up to it and into what looked like a camp.

There were people walking around carrying things and two youngsters sitting on a motorcycle making out. Looking around Angelica saw the bulky dog that she thought of as Danny’s even if he’d said it wasn’t. It looked up at her and waged its tail but didn’t leave its position bedside a cart from which a lot of cables ran.

Making her way over to the dog Angelica greeted it by letting him sniff her hand before she patted it on the head and received a doggy kiss on her hand. “Hi there little boy, You’ve seen Danny around, Hon?”

“Who’s asking.” Grumbled a deep voiced man.

Lifting her head Angelica saw a pair of heavy work boots standing in the train cart. Looking up to who was standing in the boots she meet the dark eyes inside a sunburnt face framed by graying curly black hair. He was large, with a beer belly and rolled up shirt sleeves showing tattooed well-muscled arms. “Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” she smiled.

“Mark, now what’s your name? Or do you want the putsch to escort you out?” Asked the man, the dog at Angelica’s feet waged his tail.

“Angelica Price, I run a care home in town. Is Danny around here, I have something I promised to give him?” She said wondering if she should get up in the train cart to be on the same eyelevel with the man.

Glowering down on her the big man kicked the large machine that took up most of the cart and had the large cables connected to it running out to a box in the wall from which the rest of cables ran. “Hey Kid, this someone you want to talk to?” Asked Mark not taking his eyes of her.

“No.” Said Danny his voice coming from somewhere behind the large machine.

“You heard him miss, walk back the way you came.” Ordered Mark waving his hand in the direction of Angelica’s entrance.

Shifting her weight Angelica turned her eyes on the machine trying to locate where behind it Danny was. “Okay, can I just ask why you left so suddenly yesterday?”

There was a loud bang and Danny swore. “Bloody piece of shit. Mark hand me a smaller wrench.” He said and she watched the man kick a wrench under the machine. Blinking Angelica stared at the odd colored eyes under the machine. He gave her a look taking the wrench before turning his gaze back to what he was doing.

“You better start walking.” Grumbled Mark, waving with his hand for Angelica to start go.

Biting her lip she gave it to a count of ten before turning around. “Why are you here?” asked Danny his cold blue eye glaring hard at her. Angelica thought he almost looked hurt, as if she’d done something to hurt him.

“I said I was going to bring you those exercises for you hand.” Explained Angelica wondering what made him so suspicious. Well he had been suspicious of her the first time they meet, yet he trusted her the day before when they went to the clinic. Now he was back at being suspicious again.

“Then wait, I just have to take this thing out.” He said returning his eyes to whatever he was doing under the machine.

“Okay.” Agreed Angelica glancing up at Mark.

The man shrugged turning his gaze back to the machine. Angelica looked down at the dog that nudged her leg grinning up at her. “Give the dog a scratch behind the ear or you’ll never get him of your tail.” Grunted Mark.

There was an ironic laugh from under the machine and Angelica bent down to scratch the dog. An electric noise came from the cart followed by the thing making an even louder stuttering noise. Danny yelped and the machine grew quiet again. “Mother f-fucking. Did you turn the bloody backup battery off!”

The man leaned back and reached in to the machine. There was a loud thump. “Now it is.” He said nonchalantly.

Straightening Angelica stared at the teen. Danny was shaking his hand sucking on a finger before stretching his hand’s back in to the machine. “You alright Danny?” She asked not sure what just happened. It had sounded like the machine had started and Danny had been hurt but he didn’t act like he had.

Danny’s cold eye flicked in her direction and there was raw anger in his look, that didn’t disappear when he turned back to his work. Mark nudged Angelicas shoulder with the tip of his boot drawing her gaze. “Here’s a tip lady.” He said in a hushed voice. “Don’t say that to him.”

Looking back at Danny Angelica nodded. She honestly didn’t know much about Danny, had he been one of her kids she would know more about him. But now she didn’t and she had to go by trial and errors to understand him. Learning what triggered him and how to make him trust her would take time. She wasn’t sure she had that much time to work with him thou.

The dog nuzzled Angelica’s hand and she slowly scratched it behind the ear. It was stupid to try and help every kid who walked in through her door, weather they were placed there or not. Yet she couldn’t stop herself from making sure they were alright. Most friends her kids brought home had it alright or were doing alright. Others like Danny showed signs of being mistreated and or abused. Yet being at the circus she could see that he had good people around him, protecting him from those who’d wanted to hurt him.

Danny grunted and he huffed out a breath as something hit his stomach. “Got it.” He grumbled pushing the heavy object of himself and out from underneath the machine.

“Good work kid.” Said Mark picking up the heavy thing. “I’ll get on the phone and see if there isn’t a replacement somewhere around here. I can count on you to put it in later right?”

Pulling himself out from underneath the machine Danny wriggled around getting up to sit on the floor his back to the machine he’d just crawled out from under. “Sure but it’ll cost you extra.” He smile. Angelica couldn’t help but notice that the smile never reached his eyes.

Jumping down from the cart Mark clapped Danny’s foot. “I’ll order that pizza for you. With everything again?” Danny nodded watching the man walk away.

As soon as Mark was out of sight Danny’s eyes snapped back to Angelica. “He pays you in pizza?” she asked wondering what the food at this place tasted like or if he was just wanted a pizza. Probably the latter.

“Engineering gives me an appetite.” Retorted Danny shuffling over to the edge of the cart letting his legs hang out.

“You know what you are doing inside this.” She waved at the machine.

“Power generator. It’s an old model, the box on that wall over there converts the electricity so that we can use it for everything around here. If we can’t get this to work then we’ll just have to do something with the locomotive and get power from it without having the train leaving the station.” He twisted his back drawing a popping noise from it and a pained expression on his face.

“Are you…” Angelica stopped herself, changing her choice of words. “How are you doing?” she asked.

Sighing Danny put his elbows to his knees leaning forward, wincing a little. He meet Angelica’s gaze for a moment before turning those clear eyes away. “I’m… Doing fine.” He said sounding as if he had to think about his answer. “And if you ask me if I’m sure I’ll walk away right now.”

Angelica nodded. “You going to be an engineer in the future or something?” She asked trying for a casual conversation.

“Don’t know.” Answered Danny rubbing his hands.

“You looked like you knew what to do under that engine.” She smiled, looking closer at his right hand. Both were smudged with dirt and grease, the white scars on the back of his hand stood out on his tanned skin. When she looked at it the day before she’d thought it had been a nasty injury, maybe caused by something that crushed it. Danny had said that it was from an ice truck which she never believed. Yet now she thought he might have hurt it working with engines. Kids his age with a talent for mechanics might work on their own cars, trimming them.

Emotions played over Danny’s face for a moment before he sighed shaking his head. “You said something about exercises?” he asked changing the subject.

“Yes, here.” She dug around in her purse taking out three sheets of papers she’d printed out that morning, handing them over to him.

Accepting them Danny frowned at the images showing how he was supposed to move his hand. His eyes ran over the description while he moved the fingers. The following two pages drew a frown and Angelica smiled knowing what was wrong with them.

“I guess I can find a tennis ball…” He trailed of as Angelica held up a rubber ball which was as large as a tennis ball.

She tossed it to Danny watching him catch it with his right hand, fumbling it and dropping the papers to catch the ball in both hands. Angelica caught the papers placing them on the on the cart floor beside him. “Thanks.” Mumbled Danny squeezing the ball in his left hand before taking it in his right setting his jaw as he press down on it.

“Your grip is pretty hard so I figured you needed something harder than what they give to patients when they are just starting physical therapy.” She had spent an hour that morning looking for a rubber ball that was tough as a baseball but with more spring.

A smile tugged at the corners of Danny’s mouth. “Appreciate it.” He rolled the ball between his hands rolling it over and under his fingers.

“Here place the ball on a surface and press down and forward with your fingertips.” She said watching him do just like the pictures had shown. “The exercises are fairly simple, squeeze the ball a couple of sets a day. If it starts hurting afterwards you should put ice on it and call it for the day.” Danny nodded again squeezing the ball and then threw it up in the air catching it in his left. “And if you are bored you can just throw it at a wall.”

“Is there anything else you wanted?” he asked thou this time there was less venom in the words.

Meeting Danny’s eyes Angelica was very aware of her stance and arm positions, making sure nothing in her body language was threatening. “You disappeared yesterday.”

Biting his lower lip Danny nodded rolling the ball between his palms.

“Was it something I said?” She asked seeing his eyes flicker to the side and back. “You don’t trust me.” She noted.

Rolling his eyes Danny sat up straight. “Gee I wonder why.” He responded. “I hardly know you lady. I’ve known Erik for a week and doesn’t even trust him.”

“Who do you trust in your life?” Asked Angelica trying to see what he was thinking of.

It was something new to her watching those blue/ green eyes flick from one side to another. Going through memories and coming up with lies. Making a frustrated sound Danny ran his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head. “You’re asking hard questions, sure you’re not a shrink?”

“Only someone who cares to much.” She bit her lip thinking. “You thought about the question for a very long time. I assume that there once were people you trusted.” He nodded a shadow playing over his face. “You’ve heard that one have to extend some trust in order to get it. I’m trusting you right now, to know what you are doing.”

Danny stared at her wide eyed, as if she’d just said something shocking. He made a face biting his lip. “Okay. Will you leave me alone now?”

Nodding Angelica pushed away from the train cart she’d been leaning on. “Yeah. Would you like me to pick you up on Saturday for the appointment with Freedman?”

“If I don’t see you sooner.” Agreed Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

Throwing the rubber ball hard against the metal side of the train cart Danny listened to the ecoes from its impact. “Bored.” He said throwing the ball again. It bounced back and he caught it. “Bored.” He repeated throwing the ball.

He was bored out of his mind. That was the worst part of being unable to put up the main tent. There was nothing to do. Sure he could hang around the humans, they liked him, he could always help them, sometimes they needed his help like that morning.

He could also hang out with the ghosts. But Jonny and Kitty had been clinging to each other all day and he was not getting between them, that would be suicide. Youngblood was busy making himself a light saber, he’d been obsessed with Star Wars ever since they watched the movies. And to try and find Amorphos outside a show was like finding a needle in a haystack full of needles.

The ball bounced against the wall returning to Danny’s hand. There were other things he could do, someone should print out posters and put them up around town, thou maybe that could wait until they knew when the main tent was up. So what could he do but bounce the ball against the wall.

Throwing the ball hard at the wall it bounced back and the big furry head of Cujo appeared catching the it in his mouth. “Aww come on! Here give it back.” He made a grab for the ball and the dog jumped out of reach.

“Cujo.” Chided Danny, sitting up and making another grab for the ball.

The dog scrabbled over to the open cart door waging his tail. Grumbling Danny rolled out of his bed limping towards Cujo. Only the dog jumped out forcing Danny to follow him. It didn’t take Danny long to realize Cujo was leading him somewhere.

“Alright boy I get it.” He sighed when they reached the edge of the circus grounds. “Don’t break that ball, it’s not a toy.”

Sometimes Danny didn’t know if he understood him. The dog sat down and dropped the ball. When Danny picked the ball Cujo barked and ran circles around him, bouncing up and down on his big paws.

“It’s not a toy.” Sighed Danny weighing it in his hand as he walked forward. Cujo barked. “Okay, fetch.” He threw the ball as hard as he could.

The dog barked running after it, leaping in to the air. He pounced in midair showing to anyone looking that he wasn’t a normal dog. Fortunately only Danny saw him and refrained from throwing the ball high in the air after that. He enjoyed the break in the monotony.

It took him a bit longer to realize that Cujo was still leading him. “You know this is not how a walk is supposed to go. I’m the one who says where we go.” The dog barked scaring a pedestrian on the sidewalk.

“Keep that beast on a leach!” Hissed the scared man glaring daggers at Danny.

“Look’s who’s talking.” Huffed Danny rolling his eyes. Cujo wouldn’t hurt a fly, humans were more likely to hurt others than his dog was. The pedestrian sniffed holding his nose high ignoring him. “Thought so.” Grumbled Danny taking the ball out of Cujo’s mouth as he returned with it.

He wasn’t sure where they were going but Cujo seemed to know. It wasn’t before he heard the unmistakable sound of a school bell that he realized where he was. Cujo stopped and sat down across the street from the towns high school.

“Okay, what’s your plan?” Asked Danny, leaning against a lamppost. He watched as people walked out of the school. By the happy smiles and cheerful attitude of the students Danny realized that it was Friday. Hadn’t it been for the broken main tent he would be busy preparing for a show.

A familiar voice reached Danny’s ears and he looked up. Following the source of the voice with his eyes, Danny saw the face of Erik among the other students. He was talking to a taller fair skinned teenager who scowled back at him.

Before Danny could hear what they were saying Erik’s eyes fell on him. “Danny!” He exclaimed leaving his friend in the dust as he ran across the street flinging his arms around Danny who instinctively tried to pull away. “Oh Sorry, Sorry.” Erik let go, an anxious expression on his face. “I didn’t mean to… sorry.”

Relaxing his shoulders Danny shook his head. “It’s not you.” He smiled gingerly. “This your school?” he asked nodding towards it.

Nodding Erik turned to Cujo offering his hand for the dog to smell. “Yeah… What are you doing here?”

Rolling his shoulders Danny scratched Cujo’s ear as the dog licked Erik’s fingers. “The pouch wanted a walk and brought me here. He probably figured I could use some company before I got bored out of my mind.” Erik giggled as the dog licked his ear.

“Aren’t you giving the dog to much credit, it’s only an animal.” Noted the guy who had talked to Erik.

Cujo stopped licking Erik’s ear and walked over to the guy sitting down and letting out a muffled sound and lifted his paw as a human might do offering a hand to shake. “You were saying.” Leered Danny.

Taking the dogs paw the fair skinned teenager shook it. “Nice to meet you… What’s his name?” he asked looking up at Danny.

“Read his tag, what’s yours anyways?” asked Danny not sure he liked the other teenager, he was giving Danny a uncomfortable feeling.

“Angus, and your name’s Cu..jo.” he squinted at the tag hanging from the dogs collar. “Cujo right. What’s the A stand for?” asked Angus seemingly trying to give Danny a friendly smile that only added to the uncomfortable feeling he got from him.

“Axion, Cujo used to be one of their guard dogs before they got rid of him. Now he’s acting as my guard dog.” Explained Danny, Cujo barked in agreement.

“Guard you against what?” asked Erik his hand touching the back of Danny’s again.

“Isn’t that the question.” Smiled Danny, taking a slight pleasure in keeping things from the other teens. He didn’t have to give this guy any answers, he didn’t actually have to give anyone any answers at all.

Laughing Erik swung an arm around Danny’s shoulder. “Come on let’s go.” He said, turning them in the direction Danny had come from. “Are you still a wiz at homework help?”

Erik kept up a steady conversation in which Danny only had to make a few noises or short answers to keep up. Angus joined in and they were almost back at Angelica’s foster home when the other kids joined up with them. Including the girl Liza.

“You again.” She scowled. “You are not coming in, it’s a-“

“Against the rules.” Yawned Danny, earning himself a death glare from the girl.

“Relax Liza.” Smiled Erik patting the girls head.

She wrinkled her nose swatting his hand away. “Rules are rules. He isn’t part of the house, therefor he’s not going to step foot inside on a week day.” Danny was impressed by the sheer stubbornness he tasted from the girl, like lime and bitter cherries.

The eye roll Erik and Angus gave the girl said more than the glances they exchanged. “Right Liza, he’s not stepping inside on a week day. We are going to sit outside in the garden which by your interpretation of the rules would therefore be alright?”

The girl opened her mouth to argue back but stopped. Her lips moved but no sound came out as she thought. “That’s a stupid loop hole.” She sniffed and hurried to reach the house before the rest.

“She’s going to tell Angelica that you are coming.” Noted Nigel. Unlike their first meeting Danny had the impression that the younger teen was less impulsive than he’d been before. He yawned. “Is Angelica going to be okay with you bringing him to the back yard, it’s still part of the house?”

Sighing Erik patted Nigel’s shoulder. “Buddy, I only said that to get Liza to stop talking. We all know it’s up to Angelica. Besides she didn’t complain about the dog.”

They all glanced down at Cujo who, seeing that Danny wasn’t alone, was sniffing around, ignoring them all. “Eve is allergic to dogs.” Noted Nigel.

“Who’s Eve?” asked Danny. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know these people but thought it couldn’t hurt if he was going to run in to Erik more times. Or if Cujo decided to make them meet again.

“He means Steven, Steve for short.” Explained Angus. Danny wanted to tell him off for answering, he wasn’t the one he’d asked. But then again who had he asked? It had been an open question for any of them to answer.

“Well don’t worry about Cujo, he’s an allergy friendly dog.” He said, having meet people before who said they were allergic to furry animals but never had a reaction to the dog. It might have something to do with the fact that Cujo was a ghost. Even thou he looked like a solid peace of dog and felt like a real animal, he wasn’t. The dog was made of ectoplasm, held together by the ghosts core. The only reason no one thought to question the dog’s state of existence was because he’d changed his fur to a shade of dark brown which was found among normal dogs.

Reaching the house Erik grabbed Danny’s elbow and pulled him around to the back where a wooden fence blocked their way. Smiling at him Erik pushed at it and the hidden gate opened. “There’s a bench by the tree, should be some shadow there.”

The back yard of the house was larger and nicer than the one behind Fenton Works. It was covered in yellowing grass and one big oak tree was casting a huge shadow across half the yard. Under the tree there was a long park picnic table with benches. The back door to the house was open and Danny could hear Liza telling Angelica about him.

Erik waved at Danny to follow him and they both sat down on a bench. Cujo on the other hand didn’t want to sit down and started sniffing around the yard. Spreading his things out on the table Erik searched through the jumbled papers and books. “It’s here somewhere… I know I put it here?” muttered Erik, a puzzled look on his face.

Feeling the boredom return to him Danny picked up one of the books. “Algebra.” He blanched, dropping the book open. Just another sign of how bored he was. The book fell open to a page with a piece of notepaper stuck between its pages. “What’s this?” Danny picked up the piece of paper unfolding it.

“Hey! There it is.” Erik snatched the paper out of Danny’s hand and laid it flat on top of the other books and papers. “Okay I have to hand in, last week’s physics homework by Monday. This week’s Math and history homework by Wednesday. And next week I’ll get more homework that’s has to be handed in by Friday. Including the warning about a English test next week.” He said reading the scribbled notes on the paper.

“Sound’s fun.” Smiled Danny, glad that he didn’t have any homework to do.

“I envy you. If I don’t make it through these classes they’ll hold me back a year.” Erik made a face. “I don’t want to spend any more time in school than I have to.”

Frowning Danny pushed the Physics book towards Erik. “Why don’t you just drop out of school?” asked Danny, he himself hadn’t had much of a choice in leaving Casper High but he wasn’t regretting it.

Leafing through his book Erik didn’t say anything. Danny thought he’d decided not to answer and turned around on the bench to lay down on it elevating his throbbing leg. It was when Cujo returned with a stick for Danny to throw that Erik spoke. “If you could chose, what would you do in the future?”

Licking his lips Danny threw the stick, using the action give himself an excuse to think. “I would…” He looked up at the sky. “I would fly to the stars.” He said, the butterflies of old dreams returning to his stomach.

Lifting his eyes to the sky above Erik squinted at the clouds. He seemed to think for a while before speaking. “I would do something that could make a difference for people like us.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Like us?” he asked.

“Outcasts, misfits, the ones who society forgot.” He sighed lowering his eyes back to the work in front of him. “How do you think I could achieve such a difference in this world?”

Shrugging Danny accepted the stick Cujo returned to him. “Become president of the US of A?” He suggested throwing the stick for the dog to chase.

“Even the president couldn’t do anything to change things as drastically as I want it.” Erik scratched his head writing something in his note book. “No what really controls this country is money and companies. I want to control it all in order to give the people who needs it a brighter future. That’s why I have to study, in order to make something out of myself that can do that.” The pen scratched out what Erik had written and he tore off the paper, crumbling it in to a ball.

Now it was Danny’s turn to be quiet for a while as he thought off what Erik had told him and what he’d thought he knew about him. The guy was compassionate, anyone could see that, Erik seemed to need physical contact, he’d lived on the streets before being arrested and been thrown out of his home before living on the streets. More than that all Danny could say about him was that he was a friend and someone he liked to be around. He didn’t know why but Erik reminded Danny of his own friends.

Sitting up to put his back to Erik’s side Danny glanced at the notebook. “What are you trying to do here?” he asked pointing to the equations.

“Trying to figure out what they mean by saying that every action has an equal and opposite reaction, it doesn’t make any sense.” Muttered Erik scratching out what he’d just written.

“Give me that.” Said Danny accepting the notebook and pen from Erik, who turned to see what he wrote. Having learned a lot from his sister Jazz on how to help someone study, Danny had never been forced to dumb something down as much as he did for Erik. Going from trying to get him to come up with his own examples, to giving him vague hints, to giving examples and finally illustrating the problem. Danny got some understanding of what his sister had gone through when helping him with math.

The smells of cooking food reached Danny’s nose as he and Erik finally started to work through the late homework assignments. By then the sky had shifted color as the sun fell closer to the horizon. Erik had moved closer to Danny as the two squinted at the words on the pages they were reading.

An outdoor light in the yard flickered to life bathing them in light. Danny’s hand stopped in the middle of a sketch, goosebumps crawling down his skin. A shadow appeared in the doorway and Danny flinched.

“You two better clear of that table, we’re eating outside tonight!” Shouted Angelica.

“Sweet.” Smile Erik, collecting his things in to a pile. He stopped when Danny didn’t move frowning at him. “You alright?” he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

A shiver went through Danny who drew his arms around himself. “Yeah… m-fine.” He responded rubbing his arms. Closing his eye’s Danny tried to shake off the disturbing feeling. It wasn’t often he had the feeling of someone walking over his grave anymore, he’d learned to expect the feelings and wasn’t spacing out as often as he’d once had.

Liza walked out of the house carrying plates in her arms, followed by Nigel and Angus carrying glasses and utensils. Pressing his hands against his face Danny stood up and helped Erik put his things away in his backpack again.

The four of them helped Angelica set the table, bringing out everything needed for Tacos. Liza didn’t let Danny enter the house and instead gave him the bowls of minced vegetables in the door for him to carry out to the table. Yet the annoying little girl let Cujo walk in and out as he wished, she even gave him scraps of the table.

“Stop it. You aren’t as cute as you act.” Hissed Danny at the dog, who only smiled and waved his tail.

When they sat down to eat Danny was introduced to Steven and the last member of Angelica’s house, Lilly. Steven turned out to be a stick thin teenager around Danny’s age if not younger, who was very picky in what he put in to his mouth. Lilly on the other hand reminded Danny a lot of Sam, both in her choice of clothe style and food. She however was not one for talking and didn’t say a word during the meal.

They were all talking as they eat, Angelica asking questions about her charges day, what they had planned for the weekend. She was very good at asking one question but seeking and getting the answer to another question. Danny was so engulfed in the conversations around the table talking to Erik about his sister and how she’d helped him with school before she left for collage.

“Your sister sounds like a wonderful person?” said Angelica.

“I wouldn’t call her wonderful. She’s a pain in my ass, annoying and sticks her nose in things he should leave alone.” Danny took a bite of his food, thinking of his sister. Or rather the sister who had come back from the future to screw up his life. He didn’t really hate her for what she’d done, he just hated having to do it, all in order for things to be better in the future. “She just never said when in the future.” He muttered falling silent.

By the time most of the people around the table had finished their meal Danny and Steven were still shoveling food in to their mouths. That’s when he saw Lilly say something thing all evening. “Can I leave?” she asked Angelica moving her hands.

Danny stopped eating long enough for him to see Angelica answer with a nod. When Lilly left all except for Danny, Erik and Angelica did as well. It was dark by then and the air had become cool drawing a shiver from Danny.

“I should get back.” Yawned Danny, rising from his seat, stuffing the last piece of his food in his mouth. Cujo who’d slept under the table, in hopes of getting some scraps, stood up bumping the table.

“You could stay here.” Suggested Erik, his hand reached for Danny’s wrist but stopped.

Smiling at Erik Danny shook his head. “I think Liza wouldn’t like it if I did. Don’t worry I’ll see you around.”

“You want me to give you a ride?” asked Angelica, who’d started to clear the table.

Shaking his head Danny moved toward the gate in the fence. “Thanks but I want the walk.” He said, even thou his leg was going to ach a lot when he got back to the circus.

“You sure?” Asked Angelica a taste of concern touching his tongue, he hated that taste.

“I am.” He smiled bitterly, tangling his fingers in Cujo’s fur as the two left.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a hard knock on Sam’s door and she groaned pulling her blanket over her head. The knock came again sounding more like a bang this time. “Go away!” Grumbled Sam pressing her face in to the pillow. It was too early to get up just yet, her brain wasn’t even working.

“…” Someone said something on the other side of the door and the knocking turned in to loud banging as if the person on the other side of it was trying to kick it down.

“For Crying out LOUD! SHUT IT!” roared Sam throwing the blanket of her head.

“See I told you she was awake.” Said the old voice of Sam’s grandma on the other side of the door. “Just go right in, I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” There was an amused tone in the old ladies voice.

Pushing herself to sit up Sam watched the door open slowly revealing the visitor. Valeri ducked her head a bit as she entered the room. “Hi.” She said trying for a smile but there was no heart in it.

“Um… Hi.” Answered Sam waving for Valeri to come in all the way. She was a bit confused to the contradiction of aggressive knocking compared to Valeri’s lowered head. “What’s up?” she asked leaning her back against the headboard.

Closing the door behind her Valeri walked up to Sam and sat down on the bed. She was licking her lips and avoided looking straight at Sam. “I just wanted to come by and see if you were alright.” She said, her fingers twisting one of the bands around her wrist.

“I’m fine, it’s just a broken leg. Doctors said I’ll get the cast of in six to eight weeks.” Smiled Sam leaning forward she tapped the white cast around her left leg and foot. Shed broken the tibia, which was the weight carrying bone in the lower leg, luckily it was a clean break the doctors only had to set the bone, take an x-ray and then plaster it. They had also called her mom which had meant that the woman was there through it all lecturing Sam on why it was bad to be out at night and the dangers of riding on an old bike. No one had told her about the wrecked train cart beside which the EMT’s had found her and no one would.

“I’m sorry.” Said Valeri, twisting the bad around her wrist.

Frowning at her Sam took a moment to take the in the other person. She looked tired, her curly hair was a tangled mess and she looked like she wanted to disappear. “Sorry for what?” asked Sam. “It wasn’t your fault I got hurt.”

Valeri stopped twisting the band and looked up at Sam, meeting her eyes. “I went to the train yard to pick up your bike. I saw the plasma burns. You were fighting a ghost. And it’s not your responsibility it’s mine. I’m Amity Parks Ghost protector. But I was home sleeping while you needed me.” She lowered her eyes. “I’m Sorry.”

Crossing her arms Sam let out a snort. “Who asked you to protect me? I’m more then capable to protect myself.” She glared at Valeri, Anger thawing out the ice that had engulfed her after Danny’s death. “ And another thing. Don’t you dare feel guilty for taking care of yourself. Danny would burn himself out doing as much as you do and now you are doing all of his work as well as your own. Hell that’s what I admire about you Val, you are strong and independent. And you can manage to be a pain in Danny’s ass even when working two jobs, keeping your grades among the smartest and hunting ghosts.”

The pink blush gave Valeri’s dark skin a bit of warmth which Sam hadn’t noticed was missing. Running her fingers through her hair Valeri made a face as it caught in one of her tangles. “You make me sound like some hero. But anyone can do what I do if they had ghost hunting gears like mine.” She said modestly.

“Danny had power similar to yours but he couldn’t do it.” Said Sam leaning forward to put a hand on Valeri’s knee. “Don’t take the world on your shoulders like he did, let us help you.” It wasn’t before Sam said it that she realized that Valeri had been ghost hunting all on her own for the last month. Hell even before that when Danny had lost his powers had she been fighting without their help.

Drawing a shaking breath Valeri straightened. “I’d like that.” Her eyes flickered to Sam’s leg. “I guess we’ll have to wait till your cast comes off thou.”

Huffing Sam scooted over to the edge of her bed where she had the crutches propped against the wall. “There is more help than running around Amity in the night that you need.” She said standing up with a steady grip on her crutches as she hobbled over to her closet.

Ten minutes later she’d dressed and climbed down the stairs, with Valeri’s help. “I’m going out!” shouted Sam in to the rest of the house before they walked out and Valeri once again helped her down the steps to the front door. “By the time I learn to move around on these things the cast will have been taken off.”

Snickering Valeri let go of Sam as she reached the level of the street. “Don’t bet on it. It took my arm eight weeks before they took the cast off and I’m still weaker in it.” She made a fist showing of the muscles in her arm.

“Because you didn’t let yourself rest. Hadn’t Danny taken your suit you would have been out fighting and never let your bones heal.” Retorted Sam, a part of her wished she could stop talking about Danny while another wanted to keep him alive even if it was only in memory.

“Who’s to say I wasn’t out hunting ghosts. I still have a lot of my old gear that Vlad gave me.” Smiled Valeri as the two walked down the street.

Sam’s heart made a double beat and she looked up at Valeri. “You have ghost hunting equipment that’s not part of your suit?” she asked not wanting to ask for it, but her own equipment was lacking in many ways.

“One or two guns, flash grenades and a rifle which I never use. It’s not as fancy as the Fenton gear you guys have, but it got that killer instinct.” Shrugged Valeri having to walk a bit away from Sam or get hit by one of the crutches.

Licking her lips Sam fought back her pride, this was not the time to be a Manson. “I was forced to give the Fenton gear back. Mom and Dad made a raid of my room and school locker. The only thing I got left is this.” She held up the bracelet Danny had given her for Christmas. “And It tends to burn when taking even a partial hit.”

Blinking at her Valeri stopped a dug in her pockets coming out with a handful of metallic beads. “Here.” She said holding them out for Sam to take.

Stopping and balancing the crutches and herself on one hand she held out her hand accepting the beads. They were surprisingly heavy and cold. “Flash grenades?” she asked unable to think of whatever else they could bee.

“Magnesium based with some ectoplasmic twist. I was going to ask Da…” she stopped herself looking at Sam as if she’d been about to say something bad.

“You’d been about to ask Danny if he could reproduce them.” Supplied Sam stuffing the beads in her pocket. “I don’t mind if you say his name. Danny was a big part of all our lives and I know you liked him to.” She turned and started walking again. The truth was that she knew she was said that Danny was gone but it had all turned in to ice after the funeral taking all her emotions with it. It wasn’t before she saw Phantom again that she’d started to feel something. Just what that something was, she didn’t know.

They walked on in silence for a while longer before Valeri asked the question that’d clearly been burning on the tough for some time. “Where are we going?” Grinning at the other girl Sam said nothing and just kept going. When they stopped to cross the street Valeri narrowed her eyes. “If you turn right down this street I am going to leave you and go back home.”

“I am turning right and you are coming with me.” Declared Sam crossing the street.

Following her Valeri scowled. “These streets are expensive, I’m not taking charity from you.” She hissed sounding more like her old self.

“Of ours you’re not. You are going to let these people take care of you like you used to do.” Answered Sam, her hands were getting sore.

“And who’s going to pay?” Grumbled Valeri.

The smile grew even wider on Sam’s lips. “An admirer of the Red Huntress.” She said walking through the door to a hair dressers shop, one which she knew Valeri used to go to before her father lost everything.

Valeri grabbed Sam’s arm to try and stop her, but before she could say anything one of the hairdressers had seen them and recognized Valeri. After that Sam just paid them fast and the hairdressers were all to happy to pull Valeri in to a chair and start pampering her.

“I am going to get you for this” Threatened Valeri. Sam couldn’t take it seriously thou because the girl had a blissful look on her face and was getting her hair washed and shampooed.

“Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You are welcome by the way.” Sam had gotten herself a smoothie from a vegan vendor next door and was watching her friend relax the haunted expression on her face melting away as the hairdresser ran her long fingers over her scalp. “I’m going to look for something in another store, I’ll be back when you are finished.” She said to Valeri who waved a lazy hand in goodbye.

It hadn’t hit Sam before that day that while she had her greenhouse to help her relax, Tucker his computer and Danny his telescope. Valeri was completely consumed by school work, the job at Nasty Burger and the Pizza run as well as her ghost hunting job. She never mentioned doing anything to relax. Maybe she hung out with them sometimes and Tucker who’d showed her how to play Doom. But they had all been so in to themselves lately that neither of them thought of doing something fun or relaxing, least of all Valeri.

That’s what she would have to do from now on. Make sure Valeri didn’t kill herself trying to save them all. She was after all still human. As if Danny hadn’t been human. Well some parts of him had been inhuman, like the fact that he could still function after a night without sleep, or heal a broken bone in a week. No Valeri needed to find a way to relax, having someone fix her hair was one way of doing it. And like Sam’s mother always said, a woman always liked to getting pampered and feeling pretty. Sam couldn’t really believe she was taking advice from her mom, but it had worked on Valeri, maybe other things would work as well.

Sighing Sam jump-swung along the street heading for a good bookstore she knew. She was so engulfed in her plans of helping Valeri cope and take care of herself that she didn’t notice the dark figure following her until she stopped by a red light and he walked up to stand beside her.

At first she thought nothing of him, he was just an old man part of the background. An old man wearing a Dumpty Humpty t-shirt, something no one older than 24 would wear. Sam frowned at that and looked over at him. They were the same height, she was even an inch taller, and his eyes were a piercing lime green. “Do you like burgers?” he asked, looking straight at her.

Taken aback by the familiar face and the everyday question Sam responded without thinking. “Yes if its Ultra recyclo vegetari-“ her words were cut short as Phantom snaked an arm around her waist and they were suddenly off the ground.

Yelping Sam dropped the crutches and grabbed a hold of the ghost. “Wow. You don’t want to drop these.” Said Danny catching the crutches in his free hand.

Sam stared at him. He really was Danny. Everything from the way he’d lifted her of the ground to the steady beat under her palm was him. She couldn’t explain how she knew it, she just did. Holding on to him Sam breathed in the fresh air above the city, watching the buildings pass by under her. She’d missed flying with Danny.

They landed inside the Nasty Burger without anyone seeing them and Sam realized that he’d made them both invisible. “Stay here for a moment.” Said Danny leaving her sitting at their table her crutches propped against her chair.

She did watching him as he walked over to the line of costumers looking like any normal teenager who’d decided to bleach their hair. Heck he didn’t stand out at all because teenagers had started bleaching their hair in memory of the ghost boy, in memory of him. Danny ordered food and shoved his hands in his pockets after he’d paid, waiting.

Once he returned Sam was over the shock of seeing him and was formulating a list of questions, starting with. “Who are you?” Danny blinked at her question placing the salad he’d ordered for her on the table.

Putting down the soy-milkshake in front of Sam he sat down with two burgers for himself, a huge milkshake and french-fries. “Who do you think I am?” he asked back, very much like Danny did to people who wasn’t his friends.

“You are not Danny Fenton.” She answered. “But you act like him. Talk like him. Even pretend to be him with all that ghost fighting.”

“Who’s to say it’s pretense?” Retorted Danny, taking a big bite out of his burger.

“Because Danny is DEAD!” hissed Sam leaning across the table. “And if he wasn’t he would have told his friends sooner.”

Chewing his food, Danny swallowed before answering. “What’s the other alternatives?”

His question made her even angrier. Was he messing with her. Did he want to act like one of their teachers and make her come up with another answer, one which he knew to be right. Sitting back down Sam crossed her arms and watched him eat, taking the lid of his milkshake to dip the fries in it.

“Why are you still in your ghost form?” she asked instead of answering him. Two could play that game.

“I’m not.” He replied and shot a quick glance around them. They were in a corner, which had been the reason why they always liked sitting at that table. Few people looked their way and there wasn’t many diners in the restaurant. A brilliant white light appeared around Danny’s midriff. It split to reveal a black and white jumpsuit with the DP logo.

Danny only let the lights show part of his ghost form before he reverted back to the human in front of her. It took Sam a moment to find her words again, in which Danny took another huge bite out of his burger. “Why’s not your hair black?” she asked. It was a stupid question and she could probably have come up with a better one if she’d thought a bit longer.

“I don’t know, should it?” Said Danny with a shrug of his shoulders and another bite of his burger.

Poking her own food with a fork Sam pondered her next question. “What’s the last thing you remember?” she said slowly trying the words out as she spoke them.

Swallowing his mouthful Danny slurped his milkshake, his eyebrows knitting together. “What do you mean by last thing I remember?” He asked.

It took Sam a moment to realize her mistake. She’d assumed this Danny was the same Danny she knew, but he wasn’t because he would have contacted her sooner and told them all he was alright. This was obviously Danny’s ghost, who knew what happened to half-ghost when they died. “Okay, let me rephrase that. What’s the first thing you remember?”

“Ah!” Said Danny clearly getting the question now. “That would be the graveyard, or maybe even earlier, this green swirl of light and being warm.” He shrugged watching her expression. “Why did you want to know?”

Taking a bite out of her food Sam leaned back in her chair. “Because you look like Danny Phantom. Do you know who he is… was?” Sam corrected herself, hating talking about Danny in past tense.

Unwrapping his second burger Danny shrugged. “I mean, that is my name but I guess you are talking about the one everyone thinks I am.” Sam nodded feeling like they’d come back to her first question. “He was a hero right?” Sam nodded again. “All the ghosts I meat thinks it’s some sort of honor to take me down, or like the guy Skulker, to skin me and put it up like a trope on his walls.” He shivered. “I don’t know what this Danny did to piss that guy off but it must have been something seriously stupid to make Skulker keep that kind of grudge going.”

Shrugging Sam tasted her soy-milkshake. “All he did was accidentally become a half ghost and try and protect humans from the ghosts that were coming through the ghost-portal.”

“I see.” Answered Danny, “What’s a half-ghost?”

Sam chuckled and started explaining what a half-ghost was, and then what the ghost-zone was like. It became clearer by every question Danny asked that he wasn’t her Danny but only because he didn’t remember anything before standing in front of his own grave. It was honestly nice to talk to him about the ghost-zone and all of that. She couldn’t talk about it with her parents and Valeri already knew what she wanted to of the ghost-zone. The only time she’d ever talked openly about that part of her life had been with Danny who always liked to tell her and Tucker about new places he found in the zone ore new abilities he learned.

“Do you want to help me fight these ghosts?” Asked Danny when they’d both finished their meal.

Giving him a dry look Sam crossed her arms. “I don’t think you’ve noticed it but my leg is broken. I can’t run around after you or fight when they come after me.”

Raising from his seat Danny picked up the tray with the trash. “You don’t have to fight, just help me fight.” He said walking over to the recycling station throwing away the burger wrappers, leaving the tray for some worker to take care of. Walking back to Sam he held out his hand. “I mean you can give me information about these ghosts that I don’t have. You know them better than me right?”

Giving the question a moment’s thought Sam took Danny’s hand. “Alright, but I need gear if I’m going to help you and by the way you fight so do you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Shivering Danny tugged off his pants and sat back down on the examination table. Dr Freedman was putting on a pair of gloves having run things through with Danny before he started. Danny had agreed to let the man have a closer look at the cut to his thigh.

“I see you followed my advice keeping the wounds clean and dry.” Noted the man, running his fingers gently over and around the bite-marks. “These are healing nicely.” He added and Danny knew what was bothering him. The wounds were healing too fast even if it was slower compared to what it had been before.

“Like I said. Just a scratch.” Yawned Danny. He’d been asleep when Angelica and Erik came to get him. Cujo had literally pushed Danny out of his bed to wake him, after which he’d broken up an argument between Amorphous, in the appearance of a mean looking worker, and Angelica.

Having left the circus without a drop of coffee Danny was only staying awake because of his nerves. Yawning widely and rubbing his eyes Danny watched Freedman as he wrote something in a notebook. “Right let’s have a look under the bandages.” He said.

Danny didn’t make any moves to help him, staying completely still as the doctor unwound the bandages. Removing the bloody dressings over the wounds Freedman wrinkled his nose. The stiches were still keeping the wound close and the skin around it was red and inflamed. “How much does it hurt?” asked the man poking the sides of the wounds.

A sharp jolt of pain shoot through Danny’s body and he stiffened. His reaction drew Freedman’s attention and he stopped poking. “Danny?” he asked when Danny didn’t say anything.

Letting out the breath that he’d been holding Danny shook his head. His mind had gone completely blank but from the pain. When his thoughts returned it was with the knowledge that his constant companion had influenced his thinking in some way. “Danny?” Repeated Freedman, his eyes fixed on Danny’s.

“It hurts.” He responded slowly. “But I don’t mind it.” The pain from wounds inflicted by the Ripper’s own sword was what kept the ghost locked away in the back of his mind.

“Aha.” Said the man slowly. “I’m going to clean these as best I can and put a dressings on it. But you’ll have to keep it clean and dry. And preferably put it up and rest. Overusing an injured limb will only lead to lasting consequences.”

“I know.” Muttered Danny rubbing his aching head, another side effect of having the ghost stuck in his head and going without coffee.

“Can you tell me how you got this?” asked Freedman collecting the things he needed to clean and dress the wounds from his cupboards.

“Knife thrower at the circus missed his target.” Said Danny, noting to himself that the closes to a knife thrower they had was Amorphous who juggled with blades and things Youngblood threw to him.

“This happened more than once?” Freedman placed the tray on the table beside Danny. When he didn’t answer the man indicated the white scar beside the new wound, they were similar in shape and made by the same weapon only this time Danny had actually managed to miss the veins, nerves and bone.

“That was just a maniac taking a stab at me.” Said Danny, liking that metaphor because it was the truth yet no one believed it.

“Not the same maniac who’s throwing knifes I assume?” asked Freedman cleaning the skin around the entry and exit wound.

“Unfortunately it was.” Said Danny.

The doctor hesitated in his work for a moment before continuing. “Is this something I should be concerned about?” he asked picking up a pair of tweezers, which he used to pluck out pieces of fabric from the wound.

“No.” sighed Danny. A nerve was twitching uncomfortably in his leg. He rubbed his face wishing he was back in his dark train cart and the soft bed where he could sleep undisturbed for as long as he liked.

“Is something wrong with your eyes?” asked Freedman using something cold around the edges of the wound.

“No.” Yawned Danny. “Why do you ask?” He was just making small talk to keep himself awake by now.

“You are rubbing your eyes a lot and they look a bit swollen.” Said Freedman placing new dressings over the wounds.

“I haven’t had my coffee yet this morning.” He grumbled. “And I was sort of sleeping like the dead fifteen minutes ago.”

“Aaa.” The man smiled. “You were up late yesterday?” he asked nodding for Danny to put his pants on again.

“No just couldn’t sleep.” Answered Danny, sliding off the table. He wasn’t about to tell this man that he had woken up twice that night from nightmares of a burning building and his sister standing among the flames. No if he did that the man was defiantly going to make a big deal out of it and contact other people that he didn’t want to meet. “Was there anything else you wanted?” asked Danny zipping up his pants.

“If you could be back in a week, I’d like to have another look at your leg. It doesn’t look infected but it isn’t good ether.” Said Freedman.

Danny nodded stifling another yawn. “See you then.” He muttered leaving the small examination room. Coming back to the waiting room Danny found Erik waiting there but no Angelica. His mind started running down scenarios to why she wasn’t there as he walked up to Erik.

“Dud you look like hell.” Greeted Erik giving Danny one of his standard hugs.

“Mer..se…ang…ka.” murmured Danny in to Erik’s chest.

Giggling Erik let go of Danny and ruffled his hair. “She’s outside talking to someone on the phone.” Danny stiffened again straining his ears to hear the woman outside. “Don’t worry thou, she’s probably talking to one of the others at the house.”

Hearing something that sounded like gibberish from the outside Danny gave up listening. His leg was doing better so he could run if he had to and he was still good at disappearing as soon as no one payed him any attention.

“You want to come with us back to the house?” asked Erik sounding like he knew Danny would say no and didn’t want him to.

Rubbing his face Danny shook his head. “Naa, I’d rather find some place around here that has good coffee and waffles.” He said trying to make it sound like an invitation. He wanted to spend as much of his free time with Erik seeing as he didn’t have any other friends around the place.

“There’s an Ihop not far from here.” Suggested Erik, pointing with his thumb in the direction. “You want me to show you the way?”

“Please do, my brain is working on backup power, I don’t think I could remember directions if you gave them to me.” Smiled Danny waving at Erik to lead the way.

When they walked out Angelica stopped her heated argument with the person on the other end of the line, covered the receiver and looked at them. “Did it go alright?” she asked Danny who only nodded in response.

“We are going to Ihop, I’ll be back later okay.” Said Erik his hand grabbing Danny’s.

Angelica seemed to think about it for a moment before she nodded. “Be back before eight, you have school tomorrow.” She turned to Danny. “You are welcomed back to the house as well, feel free to drop by at anytime.”

Giving no response Danny tugged at Erik’s hand signaling for him to start walking. They left Angelica to get back to her conversation and Danny could hear parts of the it that he didn’t like. Either they were talking about one of her charges or they were talking about him. Either way he didn’t like it.

But for the moment he was safe, there was no way Erik would betray him, he just wasn’t that sort of person. Said person tapped Danny’s shoulder drawing him out of his own thoughts. “Are you falling asleep on your feet again?” he asked grinning down at him.

Returning the smile Danny shook his head. “No, Sorry.” He scratched the back of his head. “I guess I’m not used to having someone to talk to.” Which was true, after all he spent a lot of his time keeping the Ripper ghost at bay and talking to him forgetting that there were other people around him with whom he could talk to.

“Thought so. So could you tell me what it’s like working on a circus. Is it as bad as everyone says it is?” Asked Erik ignoring Danny’s laps in concentration.

They were still talking by the time they reached the restaurant and only stopped long enough for them both to order something, Danny payed, having money to spend from working at the circus. He was explaining to Erik how they put up flyers around each town they went to and then did a flashmob at the local high school to draw people to the show. “We do it at a close by mall as well, that’s pretty fun. Except for this one time when a woman had a heart attack because Kitty fell from this high wire we’d strung up.” He forgot to add that he’d been the one to cut the wire.

“Cool.” Grinned Erik chewing on his paper cup. “You’ll do a flash mob at my school then? When?”

“Have to fix the tent first.” Said Danny through a mouth full of waffles. The coffee had done the trick and the food was adding to his energy reserves. “Probably Thursday if everything goes as planned. Then we’ll put up three maybe four shows. Friday one, Saturday two and Sunday one. Then we’ll leave.”

Erik stopped chewing his mug. “Wait! You’ll be gone in a week!” He exclaimed drawing stares from the rest of the diners.

“Basically.” Shrugged Danny, dipping his piece of waffle in whipped cream and jam.

“Why can’t you stay longer. This place attracts a lot of tourists when the summer vacation begins. We only have two more weeks of school, if you put up a show next weekend then you won’t get as many students as you would if you do it the week after.” Erik was crushing the mug in his hands and Danny wondered why it was so important for him.

Then again Danny didn’t want to leave either, the last month he’d spent not living at all just doing the show, eating, sleeping and fighting back the Ripper. If he could get Freakshow to postpone the shows one more week he might get to live something that resembled a life for two weeks. It wouldn’t be much and as soon as the shows started he would have to be really careful when hanging out with Erik, but it would be worth it.

“Is there a library here that’s open on Sundays?” asked Danny, If he was going to convince Freakshow of staying longer he would have to show that it was worth it.

Erik made a face. “No, people around here don’t read books.” He looked to the side and Danny tilted his head in question. “I have a computer back home, if it’s internet you need we can use that one.”

Weighing his options, the pro’s of staying against the con’s of going he could see that there wasn’t much of a choice, he wanted to have more time as himself. “Alright, but I’m going to have another order of waffles.” He said getting up from the table.


	12. Chapter 12

Mornings were cruel. That was the god honest truth. Sam could wake up after 11am and feel like she could run all the way to school. She didn’t have a problem rising together with the sun, it was when the sun rose before her that she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. That and the fact that she’d spent all night trying to contact Tucker. She’d finally gotten a hold of him for the first time in a month.

That was why she and Valeri, both yawning, were standing outside the Foley house at the unholy hour of 7:10 am. Plenty of time to drag Tucker out of his cave and in to the light of day. Hopefully they could get him to join them in school for a couple of hours. If not they were going to come by every day until he did.

It had been Valeri’s idea to get Tucker out and in to the world of the living. Together they’d managed to invade his computer, phone and PDA with messages from them. Now all they waited for was Mrs Foley to open the door.

“Maybe knock again.” Suggested Sam. She’d dug out a pair of black leather gloves with their fingers cut off, just to stop her hands from developing blisters and making it impossible for her to move around on her own.

“I could just fly up to his window and knock there instead.” Said Valeri, running her fingers through her hair. When Sam had rejoined her the other day she hadn’t just gotten her hair trimmed and restyled. It had been cut off to end just below her chin. The new style suited Valeri and as she said was less work to keep clean and looking good.

They knocked on the door again and this time heard a response from the other side. A moment later Mrs Foley opened the door. “Oh, Hi there.” She greeted them, smiling warmly. “Tucker didn’t mention that you were coming by.”

“That figures.” Said Valeri lending Sam a shoulder for her to hold on to as they walked up the two steps to the door.

“What happened?” Asked Mrs Foley seeing the cast around Sam’s leg and the crutches she held.

“I fell of my bike. Fortunately I didn’t hit my head. Now I know why I should wear a helmet.” Responded Sam with a quick smile. “We are just going to talk to Tucker, he’s up in his room right?”

The woman’s eyes turned sad for a moment before they brightened again. “Yes. If you can get him to come down to breakfast I would be grateful.”

The two girls stopped at the stairs and looked at Mrs Foley. “Wait, what are you saying?” asked Valeri her hand on Sam’s waist tightened. “Is Tucker alright?”

Pausing for a moment Mrs Foley shook her head. “I don’t know. I’m glad that you two are here. He has been spending all his time on the internet and not even come down to eat.” She twisted her apron. “If you can get him out of his room and back to the real world I would be grateful, otherwise I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Sam’s own hand tightened on Valeri’s shoulder. A week ago she too had locked herself away from the world, thinking that it was worst for her who’d loved Danny but maybe she’d been wrong. Danny had been Tucker’s best pal, they were always working together. Where one went the other would follow. Maybe they shouldn’t have given Tucker as much space as they had. Her parents sure hadn’t given her as much space as she’d liked but it had been good for her to rejoin the world.

With Valeri’s help they made it up the stairs. Tucker’s room was at the end of the upstairs hall, a plate of food stood outside the door. They exchanged a look before knocking. Hearing no response Sam pressed her ear against the door while Valeri peeked through the keyhole.

“The computer is on.” Reported Valeri.

“How can you tell?” asked Sam not hearing anything from inside the room.

“Those stupid lights he’s got inside the computer, they always turn on when the computer’s on.” Explained Valeri straightening. She tried the door but it was locked. “You don’t happen to have the key do you?” she asked.

“No but I have this.” Sam held out a screwdriver she’d kept in her bag.

“I don’t think that’ll work. It needs a key.” Said Valeri stepping to the side letting Sam get at the keyhole.

“I know that. That’s why I’m taking apart the lock.” She had the screws lose in a second, another and she had the door unlocked.

“Who taught you to do that?” Asked Valeri opening the door.

“Youtube.” Smiled Sam following Valeri in to the room. Inside the only light came from the computer and it’s screen. The windows were covered and after her eyes adjusted Sam could see the whole mess. It was normal for Tucker to have a messy room with clothes strewn around the floor, together with cables, computer parts, empty soda bottles, books and late homework. Now there was an added layer of empty cup ramen packages, chips bags, burger wrappers and pieces of every Fenton invention he had.

“Tucker?” Called Valeri, lifting her right hand where the Huntress suit covered it in a glove. A soft red light emanated from it clearing the shadows. “Tucker?” repeated Valeri taking a step inside.

Sam had to push the rubble out of her way before putting down her crutches, wrinkling her nose at the smell. Tucker clearly hadn’t left his room much in day’s and the stench if anything confirmed it. Poking a mound of blankets on the floor Sam felt resistance that didn’t match the clothes she’d pushed out of the way. “Hey Tuck.” She said poking the mound harder.

Bending down to inspect the mound Valeri tugged at the top blanket. Something, or rather someone moved under the blanket. “Tucker, get up!” Ordered Valeri her words harder than Sam had ever heard before.

There was a muttered noise from under the blankets and it moved. Tucker’s head emerged squinting in the, for him, bright light. If Valeri had looked like a mess two days earlier it was nothing compared to what Tucker looked like. His hair had grown wild, there were large bags and shadows under his bloodshot eyes. In the red light from Valeri’s suit his skin looked pale and pasty.

“Wa…t…ku.” Croaked Tucker rubbing his eyes. He licked his lips and squinted around the room patting the floor beside him.

Spotting Tucker’s glasses on the floor a foot away from him Sam pointed them out to Valeri. “Got you.” She snatched the glasses up and placed them in Tucker’s hand. “Here you go.” She said her voice soft and gentle, the complete opposite to how it had been before.

“Thanks.” Whispered Tucker pushing the glasses on to his nose. He blinked up at them. “What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice raspy.

Crossing her arms Sam leaned against the door post. “We are here to bring you out of this dark cave you’ve crawled in to.”

“Ugh. What’s it to you. What is it to any of you.” He pushed himself up grabbing on to the computer chair as he stumbled. “Leave me alone.”

“Leaving you alone is what we’ve done. Has that helped? I don’t think so. Look at yourself Tucker. When was the last time you showered.” Valeri grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her. “I miss you.” She said in a small voice and Sam suddenly had the feeling that she shouldn’t be there, that this was a conversation between the two of them.

As quietly as she could Sam snuck out of the room giving them some privacy.

“What do you want from me. I can’t go to school. I don’t have the…” Tucker waved a hand at his head. “There’s no reason for it.”

Glaring at him Valeri lifted her chin. “And what’s the reason for you to shut us out. It’s not like we don’t grieve him as well.”

Tucker returned Valeri’s glare. “What do you know about it. My best friend is gone and it’s all my fault. So leave me be!” He shoved Valeri back causing her to stumble and trip over some gadget he’d been building.

Hissing as she hit the floor Valeri lost the concentration on her light. In the hard shadows from the hall lamp Tucker’s face was unrecognizable. “There’s nothing you two can do.” He walked over to his bed, laying down and pulling the blanket over himself again.

Letting out an exasperated noise Valeri scrambled to her feet stumping out to the hall. “Let’s go.” She snarled stopping at the top of the stairs for Sam.

Hesitating Sam looked from Valeri to Tucker’s room. She didn’t want to leave Tucker. Now that she finally was face to face with him she couldn’t just let him crawl back in to his hole. “You go ahead. I might be able to talk him out of his room.” She said hopping towards the door.

Sniffing Valeri walked down the stair leaving Sam to talk to Tucker. Walking in to Tucker’s room Sam took her time watching her placements of the crutches. Reaching the bed Sam sat down beside Tucker, using a crutch to push away the curtains from the window. The sunlight which she hated flooded the room showing the mess in an all new light and not for the better.

The form under the blanket curled up in to a ball hissing at the light. Rolling her eyes Sam pushed herself back against the wall taking in the pieces of Fenton gear Tucker had been taking apart. It looked like he was building something, not just randomly breaking stuff as she’d first thought. “What are you building?” She asked.

There was a mumbled noise from under the blanket. “Sorry can’t hear you.” Chimed Sam poking Tucker. He made another noise. “Say that again?”

Throwing the blanket of his head Tucker glared at her. “Didn’t you hear me.” He snarled.

“I did and I don’t give a shit. You know why?” She leveled her eyes on Tucker. Lowering her voice to a whisper Sam smiled. “Because Danny isn’t gone.”

Blinking slowly at her Tucker seemed unable to understand her words. Scowling at her he reached for the curtains pulling them close. “He’s dead, we were at the funeral. If you can’t accept it then you can send me a picture of the pyramids.”

Scuffing Sam nudged him. “Says the Pharaoh. I’m not kidding Tucker. I’ve meet his ghost. Go on the computer and see for yourself others spotted him.”

“Yeah sure, Danny’s dead Sam, do you hear me. He is gone. Not coming back. Because if he was still ghosting around he would have contacted us, his best friends. Do you think he would let us be this miserable if he was alive?” Tucker rubbed at his eyes. “I’ve tried Sam.” He added staring in to the wall.

“He hasn’t contacted us because he doesn’t remember us. He can’t remember anything before waking up at the cemetery two weeks ago.” Explained Sam wanting Tucker to see what she saw. Their friend wasn’t dead, he just had amnesia.

Letting out a hiss Tucker glared at her. “Stop dreaming Sam. He had no powers and his body was burnt to a crisp. They had to use dental records and scrape out some DNA to identify him. I don’t think even a half ghost can come back from that.”

Sam felt a shiver go through her and she stared down at her friend. “How do you know that?” she asked rubbing her arms. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like the answer.

“Hacked the medical examiner’s office, watched the…_gulp…_The autopsy.” He finished looking awfully green.

Balling her hands in to fists Sam’s imagination treated her to images of a man cutting up a burnt corps as he spoke in a detached voice. She’d seen movies like that and thought nothing of the dummy they’d used instead of a corps. But the thought of knowing who that corps had been in life while watching it all made her sick. It was no wonder Tucker had fallen silent after the funeral, he’d seen his best friends remains get… Sam forced herself not to think about it or she would throw up.

Instead she grabbed Tucker’s arm and tugged at him. “Come on, you are going down for breakfast.” She ordered.

“Don’t want to.” Grumbled Tucker pulling his arm out of her grip.

Sighing Sam fell back against the wall. “I get it Tuck. But it’s not for your sake I want you to go down to breakfast. It’s for Valeri’s sake.” She said trying to get Tucker to think about someone else than himself. It had worked for her, why shouldn’t it work for him.

“What’s wrong with Val?” asked Tucker sounding maybe a bit more interested than he had before.

“Didn’t you see her just now?” retorted Sam wondering if Tucker was paying attention to anything anymore. He shook his head. “She’s burning herself out. She’s fighting ghosts all the time and when she isn’t she’s in school or working one or two jobs. I’m amazed that she hasn’t hit a wall yet. Thou she was close to one the other day.”

Tucker gave her a confused look. “What?” he asked.

Letting out an annoyed noise Sam stood up arranging her hands and arms over the crutches. Tucker’s eyes landed on them and moved down to her leg. “What happened?” he asked sitting up. If she’d done anything she’d at least awakened his empathy center of the brain.

“I learned not to climb on top of train carts. Are you going to help me down the stairs or do I have to fall down them too?” She said.

Slowly Tucker got out of bed and walked with Sam to the stairs before offering his shoulder to her. They descended the stairs to the kitchen where Mrs Foley was talking to Valeri over a cup of coffee. When the woman saw her son a bright smile light up her face and Sam had to duck out of the way or get crushed by the hug that was aimed for Tucker.

No words were said but it was all too clear that this had been what Tucker needed. The tears rolling down his cheeks were enough to tell them that.


	13. Chapter 13

“BBQ?” asked Danny scrubbing the large pot in which they’d served that day’s lunch, creamed cauliflower with a side order of crispy bacon.

“Yes.” Said Kilroy. The huge man was scrubbing the frying table, his shirt sleeves rolled up to show fading and new tattoos on his forearms. “Also bleach to clean this kitchen out.” He ran a nail through one of the cracks between the table and wall. “It’s a wonder no one’s got a stomach bug from eating the food prepared in here.”

“Why do you always have to make me the errand-boy?” Grinning Danny started the tap, rinsing the pot before putting it out to dry.

Brushing down the dirty water in to a bucket Kilroy shrugged. “You reminds me of my son. Always lazing about and eating everything in the fridge before it gets to the table.”

“Okay anything else while I’m there?” he asked rolling down the sleeves of his own thin shirt, he’d removed the bracelets in order to help in the kitchen and was enjoying the full range of movements of his wrists again. The only problem with not wearing the tacky jewelry was that one could see the fresh scars and healing cuts on his wrists, which was why he wore the long sleeved shirt even on such a warm day.

“We’ve got the meat and corn, all I need is lighter fluid to get the dammed barbecue started. Thing takes half the night just to get hot otherwise.” The man straightened smiling at Danny. “I would have gotten some last time I went shopping but forgot.”

Rolling his eyes Danny crossed the room. “You always forget something, last time it was the oil for frying bacon in, the time before that s chilly for your spicy curry which was not spicy.” Hanging up his apron on a peg by the door Danny grinned at Kilroy. “And let’s not forget the bicarbonate, I never seen you use it.”

Shaking his head Kilroy grinned. “Kid this is a circus, we lose stuff all the time. Get going now, I’ll need those two things before people starts a riot over supper.”

Jumping down from the train cart Danny looked back at the cook. “If I don’t get back just ask Jonny for a light, he’s got no problem starting a barbecue.” He started toward the edge of the circus ground shaking his head at the elaborate Halloween decorations. “Freakshow sure is making this in to Tim Burton’s Halloween town.” He muttered.

Reaching the entrance to the circus Danny stopped, put two fingers in his mouth and blew a sharp whistle. Cujo responded almost immediately running through any obstacle in his way without breaking them, coming to a final halt in front of Danny. “Hey buddy, I’m leaving for town, you coming?” he asked scratching the dog behind the ear.

Barking Cujo pawed the ground before sitting down. “I take that as a no.” Sighed Danny, his shoulders sagging. He’d gotten used to having the dog around when he was out and somehow didn’t feel safe without him by his side. “See you around.” He said giving Cujo a last scratch behind the ears.

Stretching his arms above his head Danny rested them behind his neck. The sky was clear, the sun hot and the wind non excitant. Had he been home in Amity Park he, Sam and Tucker would have gone to the water park cooling off in the pools. No doubt a ghost would attack and chase people away, leaving them to swim in any pool they wanted, no standing in lines.

Dreaming about how he would have spent the day in Amity Danny walked in to town heading towards the store he’d spotted before. It was a Monday and people were at work or going about their business. It wasn’t like walking through town in the evenings when no one was around, but similar in a way. Fewer people crowded the streets and traffic was slow making the town feel calm and sleepy.

Reaching the store Danny wondered around the shelves. Finding the bleach and lighter fluids he stopped by the snack shelves by the cashiers. Taking a soda bottle from a shelf Danny payed for the stuff going out in to the warm air again. “How I wish I still had my ice powers.” He sighed whipping the sweat from his brow. Then again he never had the pleasure of feeling warm when his ghost powers worked, if he was warm then it was because he had a fever, caused by an infection no doubt. Being warm now was nice.

Turning down a smaller back way Danny opened the bottle and sipped at the soda. The sound behind the stores and restaurants were calmer, the buildings muffling the noise from the streets. The smells were however much more noticeable, the vents to the restaurants kitchen were letting out the most wonderful aromas of frying food spiced in many ways. Then again there was the acidic and sweet stench of rotting vegetables and whatever trash the restaurants were throwing out. It was a smell that was universal to all alleys no matter in what town one was in.

Letting his feet guide him through the backstreets Danny didn’t realize he was following a noise until he turned down a dead end. There were a couple of teenagers standing around something small that was making a loud whining noise. The teenagers laughed and Danny heard the distinct hiss of a spray can, he could even see a few in a box by a wall with unfinished graffiti.

Picking up his pace Danny was almost on top of the teenagers when they noticed him. “LOOK OUT!” Shouted the taller of the teenager flinching back as Danny swung the shopping bag at the nearest one. Hitting one of the teenagers he got him to back away, another backed off and the third got an elbow in the face from Danny.

Following his movement through Danny let go of the shopping bag he swung a fist at the guy who’d managed to back off. The guy flinched swinging his hands up spraying at him with the paint they’d used to torture the dog. The paint sprayed across Danny’s shirt and hit him in the face just as he smacked the guy in on the jaw.

Spitting and sneezing Danny whipped at his mouth ducking his head as one of them swung at him. He did not see the larger teen move up behind him kicking his right thigh. Letting out a scream Danny feel to his knees, managing to avoid crushing the dog which was still stuck to a crate by a rope around his neck.

Biting his lip Danny grabbed the dog protecting it from the kicks that rained down on him. Ignoring the hit’s as best he could Danny removed the rope around the neon-green painted dogs neck letting it run away. That done he got his left foot under himself and rolled out of the danger-zone coming up to a crouch. “You are just asking for a beating!” Snarled the larger teenager who was clearly the groups leader.

“That’s coming from bastards who are torturing a dog.” Snarled Danny showing his own fangs. He recognized the teenagers as the ones who’d been bullying Erik the night they meet.

The leader Stef seemed to recognize Danny as well and grind wider. “Well look at this, the Faggots boyfriend showed up. Where’s your dog? Did it run away?” The teen waved at the others to surround Danny, they’d done this sort of thing before.

“Oh he’s around.” Danny lunged forward out of the way from one of the teens. Grabbing one of the bottles that had fallen out of the bag he swung it at an attacking teen. The bottle missed as the teen dodge swinging a fist at him.

Trying to avoid the hit Danny put his weight on his right leg. Pain shot through his leg and he tried to return his balance to the left one. Fingers tangled in Danny’s hair pulling his head back hard, causing him to lose his balance. “Fuck, you are slippery, you bastard.” Hissed the teen holding him.

Growling Danny grabbed on to his hand and using a move he’d seen his mom teach Jazz, twisted the teen’s hand out of his hair and in to a painful angle. He was about to get up when Stef landed a kick on his chest drawing an explosion of breath from him. Danny let go of the teen’s hand curling up, his ribs feeling like they were on fire. “You’re right, a little worm this is.” Stef kicked him again.

Gritting his teeth Danny pushed himself up to his hands and feet. Another hand grabbed his hair pulling him up again. “Looks like we’ve found another beast to play with.” Grinned one of the other teenagers.

“What should we do, beat him in to a pulp?” huffed another one digging out a pack of cigarettes, sticking one in his mouth.

Getting his left leg under himself Danny grabbed the arm of the one holding him. “No you don’t.” Snarled Stef swinging a blow at his face. Danny had expected that and kicked of the ground getting more lift than he expected. He planted his foot at Stef’s chest pushing himself and the guy behind him back.

The guy holding his hair stumbled and tripped over the box they’d tied the dog to. Both feel back, Danny tried to hit the ground with his back and roll away, only his captor caused him to land on his shoulder instead. There was a crunch and an all too familiar plop. Pain flared up in Danny’s shoulder and he bit down on a cry.

Rolling out of the way of another hit Danny’s eyes landed on the bottle of lighter fluids. Holding his left arm close to his body, minimizing the pain Danny rose glaring at the four teenagers. “I have a piece of advice for you. Get lost.” The response was a round of laugher and the guy with the cigarette pulled out his lighter.

Knowing that he could move even through the pain dashed for the teen with the bad smoking habit tackling him to the ground. Swinging a fist at the guy’s face he fumbled for his true target with the other hand. The blow only glanced the guy’s cheek but it was enough to cause the head to snap to the side, not enough to do any permanent damage.

Lifting his fist to swing it again Danny was stopped by the other goons who helpfully dragged him of their friend. Letting them pull him closer to one of his targets Danny chose his moment to fall down just as Stef swung at him. Pulling the two others forward resulted in one of them getting hit on the collarbone and the other to let go of Danny.

Grabbing the dropped bottle Danny didn’t bother with the childproof cap, he didn’t have the needed movability of his left arm to hold it anyways, besides his hands were full. Instead he bit down on the cap and tore it off without any trouble. Spiting out the cap Danny splashed lighter fluid on the next person who came at him, aiming for the body avoiding their eyes. The guy swung a fist at him and Danny tock the punch rolling with it and emptying more of the bottle around him and on the others.

They all were thoroughly angered by then and came at Danny who felt the broad grin spread across his face as he held up the lighter. “You don’t want to do that.” He warned showing them the label of the nearly empty bottle.

That got them to halt and look down at their clothes. Stef even followed the trail on the ground back to where Danny was pouring out the rest of the fluid. “You are not going to do it.” He sneered.

“You care to try me. I have no problem with fire, do you?” Leered Danny shifting his weight. If they called his bluff he was going to have to get out of the way. Then again what use was it bluffing.

The guy who he’d stolen the lighter from dug in his pockets coming out with another. He flicked it and flame appeared. “He’s got the old one. It’s not working.” He smiled stepping towards Danny. The others followed him.

Taking a painful deep breath Danny ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach. He flicked the steel on the lighter and getting a metallic taste in his mouth he forced a green flame to appear. Meeting the eyes of the leader Danny dropped the lighter flame still burning.

“RUN!” shouted one of the goons.

They all spun around and ran away, their tails between their legs.

A light klick of the lighter hitting the ground reached Danny’s ears but it took him a while to register what it meant. Blinking down on the plastic thing he absently noted that the ghost-light had gone out. Just as he noticed the lighter he also became aware of the pains of his body.

Flopping down on the ground Danny bent forward breathing through his teeth. There was a chemical taste in his mouth and his skin felt sticky. Shaking from the pain and exhaustion of the fight Danny scolded himself for starting it.

What had he been thinking taking on four bullies alone and injured to boot. Sure hadn’t he’d been kicked at the beginning of the fight he might have thought the bastards a lesson. As it was he’d probably popped some of the stiches, re-cracked his ribs if not broken them and dislocated his shoulder. Giving said shoulder a light prodding with his fingers he confirmed his own suspicion.

“And all for a dog.” He muttered. Casting a look around the place Danny couldn’t see the animal. It was probably for the best or it would get captured and tortured again. “All for a dog.” Repeated Danny rubbing the back of his head.

His head was bussing with half formed thoughts. What should he do next? Finish Kilroy’s erend? Take a shower? Call for help? He sure as hell couldn’t walk back. Did he want to walk back? No. Something about going back to the circus as he was screamed danger to Danny. But he couldn’t stay where he was, he needed help. If not with getting back then at least with his shoulder. He’d never payed much attention to Sam when she fixed it being to fixated on the pain to do anything else.

Tears stung in his eyes at the thought of turning to his friends and family for help. He missed them now more than ever. “You can’t go back. Just forget about them.” He told himself, voice thick with emotions.

It took him a moment to push back the homesickness and get to his feet. He couldn’t go back to the circus just yet, there was someone he needed to help him. Fortunately it wasn’t far to walk and he could make it if he concentrated on blocking out the pain. Three years of getting hurt and hiding the pain from his parents was a lot of experience in managing the his pain and if he wasn’t a master at it without his powers at least he wasn’t half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay! art. Sorry for the lack of art in this story, i've got some drawn but I havn't had the time or energy to scan it and upload it to Deviant art. But here is some.


	14. Chapter 14

Having known from a very young age that she wanted to help people Angelica had studied to become a nurse only to find that when she’d finished study and started working that she didn’t like working as a nurse. It wasn’t that she didn’t get to help people, it was that she never got to see things through to the end. She’d worked with sick people, old people and even the mentally ill. Nothing made her feel like she did a difference.

Nothing until she became the housemother for one of the stats foster homes. Oh the teenagers had tried her at first, playing cruel pranks on her and making it hard to find any joy in her work. But slowly she’d gained their trust and found that they had just been scared. And who could blame them, they were cast out from any kind of safety net that might have made it easier for them.

The only part of her work which she still didn’t like was the paper work. She’d never been good with numbers but had to balance the economy for the house every week, plan for birthdays and school holidays, as well as unforeseen expenses.

Then there was the paper work on the children themselves. She didn’t put anything on paper that could be damaging to their future or placed under secrets. It made for short notes but hours of work evaluating what she could write down.

The file she was working on however did not belong to any of her children and in all honesty couldn’t be counted as a file just yet. She’d gotten Dr Freedman’s notes on his last meeting with Danny the day before. They were interesting in that that the doctor had noted the same things as she had.

Suspicious, kind, shy, answers questions with questions, afraid, not 18. It all made Angelica wonder what he’d been through to make him that way. Erik didn’t want to tell her anything of how they meet, but he had confided in her that he was different from when they’d known each other. He was never clear in what way Danny was different thou and Angelica wanted to know. Ether to help him or protect her own charges.

The doorbell rang drawing Angelica from her thoughts. All of the kids were at school and not due back for another hour leaving her alone in the house. Pushing herself up from her comfortable work chair she headed towards the front of the house. The bell kept on ringing making her suspect that one of the neighbors young kids were pulling a prank on her. “If this is another ding dong dash I am going to snap your necks and put you in my stew!” She called as she walked up to the door.

Opening the door she was ready to run after whatever kid had been pranking her. Only her path was blocked by a short teenager that smelled of paint and petroleum. Danny lifted his chin, green and blue eyes meeting her calmly. “I … would you.” He made a frustrated noise closing his eyes. Something green was smeared across his face and neck. “Can I come in?” he asked saying each word slowly, as if they were hard to pronounce.

Angelica blinked at that “Um…Sure, come in.” She said, surprised that he’d asked. She stepped to the side holding open the door for him to enter. As soon as he moved she saw that something was wrong. He held himself stiffly limping heavily on his right leg. Blood stained his pants and she saw a clear shoe print on the back of his dark shirt.

“Dear God what happened?” she asked closing the door. She reached out to help him walk in to the living room but hesitated. Some of her charges didn’t like it when she touched them and she’d seen Danny draw away from physical contact before.

Again Danny closed his eyes pronouncing his words slowly. “Idiots who… got lucky.” He said shaking from the strain of keeping himself upright.

Throwing cautions to the wind Angelica grabbed Danny’s right hand and supported him as she led them in to the living room. He didn’t protest and sank slowly down on the couch, droplets of sweat rolling down his face and plastering the hair to his skin. “Thanks.” Said Danny pulling his hand out of her hold wrapping his arm protectively over the left one which he held close to his chest.

Sinking down on her heels, Angelica put herself on eyelevel with him. She fixed Danny’s eyes with her own before asking once more. “What happened?”

Biting his lower lip Danny dug his fingers in to the fabric of his shirt. “A dog.” He said.

“Your dog?” asked Angelica hoping that nothing had happened to Danny’s companion. He shook his head. “Someone else’s dog?” Danny shrugged with one shoulder. “What did it do?” she asked, knowing full well that a dog couldn’t have caused the injuries she was seeing on him.

“Paint, idiots was hurting it… should have though things through.” He shut his eyes breathing hard. It was clear that he needed help before she could ask him any more questions.

“Alright Danny look at me.” She ordered in her best housemother voice. He cracked open a blue eye to look at her. “Where does it hurt?”

Closing his eye again Danny lifted his right hand tapping his left shoulder lightly, then the thigh and then put it back around his arm holding it in place. “Okay. I’m going to take a look at your shoulder, tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.” She said reaching for him.

Danny’s hand grabbed hers before she could lay a finger on him. He had both eyes fixed on her and the hand holding hers was shaking and cold. “It’s dis… isloc.” He closed his eyes again pronouncing the word he wanted. “Dislocated.” He said letting go of her.

Lowering her hands Angelica nodded. “Okay. Okay.” She took a deep breath. “You need a doctor.” She said. It had been years since she even assisted in relocating a dislocated shoulder. She didn’t even know if she remembered how to do it.

Pulling a face Danny scraped his nails against the shirt sleeve. “I’m calling Dr Freedman. Don’t worry.” She added hurriedly. If Luke decided that Danny needed a hospital or clinic then he could drive Danny there. She was not going to break what little trust the boy was giving her.

Getting up Angelica felt Danny’s eyes on her as she left the room retrieving her phone from the office. She dialed Freedman’s number as she walked through the kitchen grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom. The phone was still ringing as she returned to the living room pushing the coffee table closer to the couch. “Put your leg up.” She told Danny who obeyed.

The ringing tone ended and Angelica heard a rustling noise followed by a mumbled “Hallo?” It was just typical of Luke to be sleeping in the middle of the day. She bet he hadn’t done much work at all that day.

“It’s Angelica.” She said, “I need you to make a house call.”

There was a grumbled noise from the other end of the line. “Is it Angus?” he asked.

“No.” sighed Angelica grateful that it wasn’t Angus for a change. “Danny is here with a possible dislocated shoulder and bleeding leg.” She gave him a look receiving an innocent shrug from Danny.

There was a pause from Luke in which she could hear a rustling sound. “I’ll be by your house in five minutes.” He yawned and then added. “Make that seven I need coffee.”

“Alright. See you.” Said Angelica hanging up the phone. She sat down on the coffee table and looked at Danny. “He’ll be here shortly. Will you let me take a look at your leg, I’d hate it if you blead out on my couch.”

Huffing out a breath Danny winced. Lowering his leg from the table he pushed himself up. Angelica reached out helping him stand. “Thanks.” He said unbuttoning his jeans and slipped out of them before sitting back down putting up his leg on the table again.

The bandages holding the dressings in place were stained a deep red. Taking out the safety scissors Angelica cut the bandages off. Once removed she frowned at the popped stitches, one on the front and all on the back. “Can you lay down on your stomach, and I’ll fix the stitches.”

Licking his lips Danny shook his head. “Shoulder first.” He said slurring on the S. Angelica understood what he meant thou, a dislocated shoulder hurt a lot even when not moved. Still even if the bleeding wasn’t severe she didn’t want to leave it untreated.

“I’m going to put pressure on this then. It will hurt.” She warned grabbing a pressure bandage from her kit. Danny shrugged in response biting his lower lip as Angelica started wrapping the leg. Once she started tightening the dressing Danny jerked grabbing on to the seat. “It’ll be alright, just bear with it.” She said tying of the bandage.

“M’know.” Murmured Danny, he relaxed as he became use to the pain once more.

“I’ll be right back.” Said Angelica rising. She walked in to the kitchen, grabbing a towel which she held under the tap for a moment before returning to Danny. “Here, You’ve got paint on your face.” She said.

Accepting the towel Danny whipped his face, scrubbing away the green paint. Meanwhile Angelica watched him noticing something different in his manner. Either he was just tired and hurting or he’d changed his thoughts about them. “Whad’s you staring at?” Asked Danny leaning his head back against the wall.

Smiling Angelica patted his ankle. “I’m just wondering.” She said in an innocent tone.

“About what?” Asked Danny, wrapping his free arm around himself.

“Why you came here for help when you don’t trust me?” she asked glancing at her watch, Luke should be there soon.

Rolling his head Danny peered at her. “Because of what you said …the other day.” He answered. “Trusting me to know what I was doing.” He clarified when Angelica didn’t understand.

Giving him a smile she was about to ask him something else when she heard a car pull up outside, its engine rattling to a halt. “That’s Luke.” She said getting up. “I’m going to let him in, alright.” She wasn’t sure why she was asking Danny if it was alright, but she didn’t want him to get scared and run off again.

“M-kay.” Murmured Danny his eyes half closed.

Angelica reached the front door just at Freedman was about to knock on it. “You heard the car.” He said glancing back at an old pickup truck that needed a lot of care.

“Who else drives around in a wreck.” Answered Angelica holding open the door for him. “Living room.” She pointing to the door.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment Luke headed for the room, he’d abandoned his white coat at work apparently and could have been taken for a farmer in jeans and a flannel shirt with its sleeves rolled up, if it wasn’t for the large bag he carried by one shoulder strap. “It is not a wreck, it’s a loyal classic, that will work in any kind of weather, be it hot or cold, that engine won’t die.” Angelica rolled her eyes at him, she couldn’t understand why men got so protective over their cars.

“Sounds like you’ve got a hole in the exhaust pipe.” Said Danny to Freedman as the man walked in, and again there was that thick slurring of the S.

“Likely.” Agreed Luke dumping his bag on the coffee table. “Unfortunately I decided to become a human engineer and not a mechanical one. I don’t know much more about engines than the service thought me.” He met Danny’s eyes. “Let’s talk about you now. Angelica said you’d dislocated your shoulder.”

Danny nodded lifting his head from where it rested. “Missed a fall, landed on the shoulder. Hurts like hell.” Again he was speaking slowly.

Opening his bag Freedman extracted a pair of latex gloves which he put on. “You’ve ever hurt your shoulder before?” he asked reaching for Danny’s arm. The kid reluctantly let the doctor touch him and the shoulder.

“Ye’isss!” hissed Danny his voice rising in pitch as Luke gently prodded the joint. He flinched and pushed the man’s hands away shaking like a leaf.

“It hurt’s that bad?” asked Luke withdrawing his hands. Danny shook his head drawing small breaths through his teeth. “Okay, well we are going to have to take your shirt off, I can’t get a good look at what I’m doing while you have it on.”

Again Danny nodded. Angelica picked up the scissors handing them to Freedman. Only Danny glared at them and shook his head. “Don’t, I like this shirt.” He said.

“It’s going to be more painful to remove it the old fashioned way.” Warned Angelica having sat down on the table.

“I know.” Hissed Danny reaching for the hem of his shirt. Angelica moved to help him but one gesture from Luke stopped her.

They both watched Danny wriggle his right arm out of the shirt lifting it to pull out his head. And got a good view of the bruises marking his thin frame, as well as a tattoo that circled twice around his chest. Once he had his head out of the shirt and started pushing the sleeve down the injured arm they could see that the tattoo was that of a snake, its head resting on the shoulder.

“Interesting tattoo.” Commented Luke, helping Danny pull his arm out.

Danny grunted, staying as still as possible letting the doctor poke the shoulder. Closing his eyes Danny bit his lip as Freedman moved his arm, positioning it to return the joint in to its socket.

“Your shoulder is swollen, it’s going to hurt a bit more before I get it back in place.” Warned Luke positioning his hands on the arm and shoulder.

“Wait a second.” Said Danny drawing a short breath, holding it before breathing out and then doing it again. The lines in his face smoothed out and he opened his eyes. “Okay.” He said grabbing hold of the couch seat.

“Alright, on three then. One.” Luke moved Danny’s upper arm out from his body. “Two.” He turned the elbow inwards. “Three.” Moving Danny’s arm with a slight jerk the shoulder returned to its socket making Danny turn white. “How’s that?” He asked.

Breathing out Danny moved his arm lightly. “Yeah that’s…better.” He said and was about to fold his arms across his chest when Luke stopped him.

“Hold still.” He ordered getting a scowl from Danny who pulled his arm out of Freedman’s hold to wrap them around himself. Sighing Luke crossed his own arms. “Why did you come here?” he asked.

Making a face Danny lowered his arms grumbling something under his breath. “Good. Tell if this hurts.” He said running his fingers over Danny’s ribs. Reaching the forming bruises Danny tried to crawl away from Luke’s hands. The man leveled his eyes on Danny who was again taking slow measured breaths, that Angelica realized was a lot shallower than normal breaths. “That hurt?” asked Luke.

“Hurt.” Repeated Danny. ”It… they…bloody hell…I know they’re broke.” He said his arms moving up to cover his chest.

Luke stopped Danny and went on poking his ribs. “Can I ask how you know?” asked the doctor moving from the ribs to the bruises on his stomach.

“Know what it feels like breaking bones.” He answered. “I’ve broken ribs a hundred of times, leg twice, arm five… wrist…fingers… collarbone… hurt like hell.” He’d closed his eyes letting his head fall back. “Never broke the bone in the same place twice.”

“That’s a lot of breaks, were they all from falls?” asked Luke reaching for Danny’s head running his fingers over his scalp.

“Didn’t hit my head.” Muttered Danny. “Not all falls breaks bones.” He shook his head getting Luke to stop poking him. “Would you stop asking questions now?” That made Angelica smile. She’d thought Danny was very talkative and open all of a sudden but clearly he was still suspicious of them, if maybe a bit more trusting.

Luke smiled back at Danny. “I would like to but I’m incapable of not asking questions. Kind of like your inability to give a straight answer.” He sat down on the table turning to the bandage around the leg.

“Joy another Andrews.” Danny wrapped his arms around himself once more. “Get this over with…m head’s foggy.”

The two adults exchanged a look. “Okay, Angelica would you get me a glass of water?” asked Luke loosening the bandages.

“Right, I’ll throw these in to the washer as well.” Agreed Angelica picking up Danny’s clothes from where they’d landed on the floor. She left the living room walking in to the kitchen and the bathroom in the back. She set the washer on a long program that hopefully would get the paint out of the clothes as well as the smell.

Getting the glass of water she glanced up at the kitchen clock. The other kids would be making their way home in half an hour, it was a Monday so Liza and Nigel would be there a little earlier. She would have to talk to Liza before things got out of control. Walking back in to the living room she was trying to come up what to say to get Danny to stay for a while, she had his clothes in the washer which should be good enough for the time being.

In the living room Danny was laying on his stomach, his arms crossed over the armrest. Luke was redoing the stiches in his thigh with skilled precision that only came from years of practice. “Here’s the water.” Said Angelica lifting the glass.

“Give it to Danny.” Said the man finishing his needle work. Angelica held out the glass to Danny, who had an absent look on his face. When she waved the glass in front of him he blinked a couple of time before taking it.

Digging in his bag Luke picked out a tiny paper bag holding it out to Danny. “Take them.” He ordered the boy.

Taking the bag Danny opened it and looked inside. He made a disgusted noise and held them out for Freedman to take back. “Don’t wa’t ‘em.” He grumbled.

“They are painkillers, you need them.” Insisted Luke, pushing the bag back at Danny.

Wrinkling his nose Danny dropped the bag all together. “Don’t need ‘em!” he hissed sitting up. “I can handle this sort of pain.”

Sighing Luke took of his gloves. “Listen Danny-“ the kid growled showing fangs. Luke wasn’t taken aback. “It hurts to take deep breaths right?” Danny narrowed his eyes. “If you take the painkillers you’ll be able to take deeper breaths which will prevent you from developing pneumonia and-“ He didn’t get to finish his lecture, Danny snatched up the pills from the floor and gulped them down with the water.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Luke placed a dressing over the wounds. “Alright this should be enough. I suggest you rest for now, stay of your leg, don’t do any unnecessary movement with your left arm and take it easy with your rib.” He returned his things to his bag. “I’ll get you some more painkillers by tomorrow morning, I have to scrunch up samples from the clinic, the pharmacy doesn’t like giving out medicine to people who’s under 18 with no ID.”

Rubbing his eyes Danny squinted at Freedman. “Okay,” he said slowly. Scratching the back of his head his eyes growing distant once more.

“Danny.” Said Angelica getting his attention. “There’s a bed up in Erik’s room. You can rest there until your clothes are dry.”

Closing his eyes in concentration Danny’s scratching grew slower. He seemed to argue with himself before shaking his head. “I give up.” He grumbled, “Just let me sleep and I’ll be happy.”

“Come on.” Smiled Angelica tugging his right arm. He got up grabbing a hold of her arm to stay off his leg. They walked up the stairs to where the kids had their room. Erik’s was the closest one. The room was one of the smaller ones with loft beds to make space for desks and a closet. “I should have thought about the ladders.” She said about to turn and show Danny to another room with normal beds.

“Don’t bother.” Mumbled Danny climbing up on to the nearest bed using only one leg and an arm.

“I’ll tell Erik that you are here when he comes home.” Said Angelica closing the blackout curtains. She heard a deep sigh from Danny and when she looked up she found that he was fast asleep.

Closing the door carefully Angelica returned to Luke who was cleaning up after their work. “Did he really show up here like that?” He asked walking with her into the kitchen.

“He did.” Answered Angelica. “You sure he didn’t hurt his head?” she asked throwing the dirty towel in the washing room.

“His speech you mean?” noted Luke. “I couldn’t find any bumps or tender spots. You should keep an eye on him thou, see if it’s just tiredness.”

Nodding Angelica opened the fridge taking out two cans of cola. She handed one to Luke and they sat down by the kitchen table. “Did you find out anything about where he’s from?”

Opening his can Luke leaned back balancing on the back legs of the chair. “I made a search for a Danny Fenton age 15 to 18 from Amity Park.” He said sipping his cola. “Do you know what I found?”

Rolling her eyes at his act Angelica opened her own can and leaned back. Luke might act uninterested and bored, but he really wanted to tell her what he’d discovered. “You found out that he’s a normal teenager with a loving family, good grades and a Facebook account full of followers.” She said, wishing it was true.

“Danny Fenton was a normal teenager, had some weird parents that loved him very much. Passing grades in high school and very few friends on social media.” Said Luke, watching her reaction. She thought that Danny’s life didn’t sound as bad as she’d thought it would, considering his suspicious attitude towards them and his high tolerance for pain she’d thought he came from an abusive home. Although it didn’t sound like a super life, she thought that having loving parents and a few close friends was enough.

Then again Luke’s phrasing of the sentence had been in the past tense, and his smug expression told her that he’d found more than he was telling her. “Why did you say had?” she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

“Because Daniel (Danny) Fenton died six weeks ago. Our sleeping beauty upstairs can’t be him.” Whispered Luke as if he’d discovered a secret plot.

“You sure about that?” asked Angelica, finding it all a bit too much like the mystery novels she liked to read.

“I searched the whole state and came up with a few Daniel Fentons that was in the right age group but non-of their school pictures even came close to matching the Danny we have here. The closest I got was a Danielle Fenton who lived in the neighboring town to Amity Park, only when I looked closer it turned out to be a girl, thou to be honest it took me a long time to figure that out, she looked a lot like Danny.” Explained Luke.

“And why do you think our Danny is the one you found in Amity Park? It’s not like teenagers goes around faking their own deaths. That’s some secret agent stuff and I don’t think Danny is an agent. And clearly if he was in witness protection he wouldn’t be living on a circus.” She said trying to see how Luke’s Danny could be the same as their own.

“The one in Amity Park was the only one who wasn’t in a school picture. And I didn’t say I believed Danny was this guy. I said that it was the only Danny Fenton from Amity Park that I could find. He probably lied on the form he filled in at the clinic, for all we know he could be from New York or Miami or even Canada.” Grumbled Luke taking a long pull from his can.

“I don’t think he’s from around there.” Sighed Angelica wishing they had more to go on. And at the same time she was happy that they hadn’t found him. If they had and he’d ran away from home she would have been forced to report it. Same if he’d been from an abusive home, thou he could still be in an abusive home with all the bruises he had.

“Where do you think he’s from then?” Asked Luke, leaning forward putting down all the legs of the chair.

“The Midwest somewhere near the great lakes region.” She answered. “Might even be Chicago.”

“That is awfully specific.” Said Luke digging his phone out of his pocket.

“His accent is mid-western. And Erik is from Chicago. If they meet before he moved here then that should be the general area, ergo Great Lake region.” She explained.

“Amity Park is close to that part. He could have just taken that town as a convenient place near to where he’s from.” He typed something in on his phone and then looked up at the kitchen clock swearing. “I need to go. My break is nearly over.” He pocketed his phone and stood up.

“Which break I wonder.” Smiled Angelica rising as well.

“I’ll drop by tomorrow morning. Try and keep our mystery boy here as long as you can. I don’t like the thought of him going back to the circus.” Said Luke shouldering his bag again. “And feed him, he looks like skin and bones.”

Rolling her eyes at Luke Angelica walked him to the door. “I’ll do what I can but I’m not forcing him to stay if he doesn’t want to.” She said watching her friend get into his old car.

“I’ll call you later.” He shouted across the pavement starting the old engine. Angelica waved at him as he pulled out on to the road and disappeared. He would forget to call, just like always. Closing the door she turned back to her work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas/ Happy Hanuka or whatever you celibrate, Here's the next chapter, Have a good day.

The wind rushed through Danny’s hair as he flew across the sky. He loved flying, soaring high above the town below him, no one to bother or hate him. Making a loop and spinning around without a care for gravity Danny smiled. He didn’t have to be anywhere and was completely at peace with the world.

Flying past a bird Danny grinned. He was faster than even a jet plane when he had to, could fly out in to space if he set his mind to it. Flying past birds was nothing and he passed a few more. They become more frequent and he had to actively avoid them.

“Most be a murder.” Said Danny laughing at his own pun on the name of a flock of crows. The birds however seemed offended at his words and began flying towards him. Throwing his arms up in defense Danny speed up trying to out run them.

The birds came after him pecking at his suit and skin, turning the clear blue sky in to dark night. The cries of the animals filling his ears like laughter. They pecked at his exposed skin and even conjuring up a shield didn’t stop them, they simply flew through it. Flinging a ghost ray at the nearest bird Danny was surprised to see it hit and the animal fall.

Shooting ghost-rays at the attacking birds Danny managed to get them off himself and made another run for it, only to find himself falling out of the sky. He tried to stop the fall, to take back the feeling of flight but couldn’t. The birds came after him like a black spear from the sky.

Throwing his ghost ray towards them he watched in horror as the power flickered out and died. The first bird buried it’s beak in his chest, the next one pushed it in deeper. Danny screamed as the crows tore through him. It truly was a murder.

“Yo Danny! Wake up man. It’s just a dream.” The burning hand on Danny’s back shook him hard jarring Danny out of his nightmare.

Opening his eyes to the dimness of a room Danny tried to curl up into a ball but too much of his body hurt for him to do much more than lower his head. “It’s okay, It was just a dream.” Said that soft voice again, the warm hand rubbed his back soothingly.

“I know.” Croaked Danny. His heart was beating hard against his chest and he couldn’t take the deep breath he needed to calm himself. He didn’t want to be in his body, it hurt, he just wanted to get away from it all and go back to sleep. Or even better return to that calm and cold place where nothing got to him.

The person who’d been sitting on the matrass beside him laid down and gently put his arms around Danny. “It’s alright man. You are safe.” Shushed Erik. His warm embrace a comfort to Danny who at that moment felt cold and like falling into pieces. He grabbed a hold of Erik resting his head against the others chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.

The murmured words of comfort went past Danny’s ears even if their meaning sunk in. He was safe, no one was hurt or hurting him, he should just relax, take a breath and relax. It was easier said than done to breath, every time he tried to draw in air he almost choked and had to start over. Eventually he managed to slow his own breathing to match Erik’s, he even drew a deep breath that hurt but did more good.

As he calmed Danny could hear noises outside the room he was in. People were talking, music was playing and a tv was on somewhere. The sweet smell of cooking food made him take another deep breath just to figure out what it was. Erik pushed Danny’s wet hair out of his face making Danny look up at him. “You feeling better?” he asked.

Lowering his eyes Danny let go of Erik. “I feel like crap.” He croaked. His throat was dry and he still had that chemical and metallic taste in his mouth. Even wearing only his boxers he was soaked in sweat and whatever else had stuck to him from the ally fight. “I need a shower.” He said pushing himself to sit up, his head scraping the ceiling.

Erik smiled at him and slipped down the ladder before Danny. “I figure you would. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want. Angelica said that yours are still drying.”

Getting down from the bed with some difficulties himself Danny balanced on his left leg. Gingerly he shifted his weight to the right one. The pain grew there the more weight he put on it but was still holding him up. “Appreciate it.” Murmured Danny crossing his arms over the tattoo running around his chest. It was one of the failsafe’s in case The Ripper ghost took over and he hated it. Sure it was safer for others if the snake was there but Lydia had a tendency to spy on him.

“Here.” Said Erik opening his closet, he pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and boxers. “They are all clean I promise.” He smiled, his hands reaching for Danny but stopped.

“Where’s the shower?” asked Danny hugging the clothes.

“Down the hall and to your right, the towels are in a cupboard under the sink. Don’t worry about running in to anyone they are all downstairs eating supper.” Said Erik pointing in the direction Danny should go.

“Thanks.” Murmured Danny ducking out of Erik’s room. Well in the shower Danny twisted the heat up to max not caring if his skin got burnt, it wasn’t like he didn’t already have burns on his back from the other ghosts. Standing under the steaming water Danny heard Erik move up to the door and stop outside. “I know you are there.” Called Danny.

“I… um…” answered Erik.

Sighing Danny leaned against the wall. “What is it?” He asked running his fingers through his hair frowning at the tender spots he meet.

“Are you okay? Angelica said that you showed up here hurt and I mean I saw you when you were sleeping. Did something happen.” Asked Erik leaning against the door to hear better.

Danny considered lying. Telling Erik that he’d just tripped and fallen down some stairs. But then again Erik knew the guys he’d fought. “You remember last week when I ran in to you.” Began Danny getting an confirming sound from the other side of the door. “Well the same guys that were torturing you had gotten their hands on a dog. I couldn’t let them get away with it.” But he should have.

“What happened?” asked Erik.

Cleaning out his hair Danny thought, there had been a lot of movement and he’d been hurting but most of the details were foggy. “You remember jail?” He asked.

“Who could forget. What about it?” Responded Erik.

“The showers.” Said Danny.

“Oh, wait were they after the same thing or did you just give them the same treatment?” Asked Erik hurriedly.

“Same treatment.” Smiled Danny. It had been three against one that time and they had all been completely naked. But apart from a black eye Danny had managed to get out unharmed and gotten the others thrown in solitary for a day.

Turning off the water Danny grabbed the towel he’d placed on the sink before. “Do you know how long I was asleep for?” he asked drying off. His head was a lot clearer than it had been earlier but he also had a headache that could rival the worst of them and wouldn’t go away without sleep.

“About four hours. I was about-“ Erik stopped himself at the sound of stomping feet on the stairs.

Danny pulled on the clothes hearing the feet stop at the top of the stairs followed by Angus voice. “Hey Dinner’s getting cold.” He called coming closer.

“You could have started without me.” Said Erik rising with his back pushing against the door.

Angus laughed. “Dud Liza would be throwing a fit if we did. Remember when Steve… no wait you weren’t here then. Okay so when Steven first got here he refused to eat with everyone else, said he wasn’t hungry and would eat later. Well you know he has to eat regularly. So Angelica got really mad when he tried to weasel his way out and shouted across the table that, We all eat together or we don’t eat at all that’s a rule.”

“And that was Liza’s magic word.” Smiled Danny opening the bathroom door dressed in Erik’s clothes which were a number to large but very comfortable.

“Oh!” Said Angus surprised at seeing him. “I thought you were sleeping.”

Erik smiled and swung an arm across Danny’s shoulders. “Danny always wakes up in time for food.” He said shifting his weight as Danny used him for support when walking.

“Well you better come down and eat as well then. Let Liza have a fit over you instead.” Said Angus before adding. “By the way you look like you got hit by a car. Any chance you got the license plate.”

“I got all four of them.” Retorted Danny walking down the stairs with some effort. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten up them in the first place. To be honest he couldn’t remember half the things he’d said after the fight. He knew he’d asked Angelica for help and Freedman had been there but the details were all foggy.

There was a heated discussion going on around the dinner table in the kitchen that stopped when the three entered. Danny didn’t need his ghost powers to taste the tension in the room, the two girls glaring at him was enough to tell him that he wasn’t welcome. Liza crossed her arms and scowled at Angelica who was sitting between her and Steve.

“Take a seat boy and let’s eat.” Said the woman nodding to the empty seats, she’d put out a plate for Danny as well. When they were all seated Angelica started passing the food around starting small conversations between her charges.

The growing noise in the room didn’t exactly help the throbbing in Danny’s head and he wished he could just leave to eat by himself. He stayed however reasoning that he could take the noise if it meant that he could fill his stomach. Reaching for the salt Danny jumped when a long-fingered hand grabbed his wrist.

Nigel turned Danny’s hand over before Danny could think to stop him. “There, I told you he was doing it. I saw them on both his arms.” The younger teen was pointing to the scars and nearly healed cuts running up Danny’s forearm.

The buzzing in Danny’s head grew louder and he saw red. Snatching his hand out of Nigel’s grip he snarled back at the teen in a voice that was not his own. “Don’t ye fucking touch you retard.”

Nigel stared at Danny the sweet taste of fear emanating from him as well as pain. The buzzing subsided and Liza’s high-pitched shout cut through his brain. “You don’t speak to Nigel that way!”

“Liza stop shouting.” Said Angelica trying to stop things from escalating.

“Don’t tell her to stop. She is right.” Defended Steve. “you don’t call someone a retard.” The thin guy turned his burning eyes on Danny. “Not for any reason!” Danny flinched pressing a hand to his temple. “Hey listen punk!”

“Yeah listen, you don’t just show up here insulting people and think you are something!” Liza’s voice rose over Steve’s.

“Would you two just chill, Nigel started it and I-“ Began Angus but was interrupted by Steve.

“Who’s side are you on! Nigel is one of us, this trash isn’t” The shouting got louder as more voices chimed in, protesting or defending. It became impossible for Danny to tell who was shouting or even what he was thinking. Yet there he was certain that something wasn’t right, that the people around the table wasn’t safe.

Pressing his hands over his ears Danny tried to shut out the shouts around him just to hear himself think. Instead he head a mirthful voice whisper just beside his ear. “_Taste that anger lad, just what we need_.”

Slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up causin glasses to fall over and plate to shake. “SHUT UP!” He shouted more to himself than the others around the table. For a split second everything was silent, then the sinister laughter began and Liza raised her voice.

Leaving the table Danny made for the front door, the pain in his leg momentarily forgotten as the need to get out screamed louder. He didn’t even know how hard he slammed the door before hearing the boom behind him and seeing the dust fall from the brickwork.

Sitting down on the bottom step Danny lowered his head pressing his hand to his ears once more. The laughing was still there, ringing out clearly in the evening. He could still hear the shouts inside the house but they were distant behind the doors.

“_Aww wasn’t that cutie. The little girl protected her pet_.” Purred the Ripper his presence pushing against Danny’s thoughts.

“Go away.” Hissed Danny his stomach twisting in fear. If he lost control of the ghost right then and there the people in the house behind him wouldn’t survive.

The loud deep laugh sent chills down Danny’s arms. “_You are right there, If I had control, I wouldn’t be sitting out here sulking because someone figured out you were slicing your wrists. I would show him how deep one has to cut to hit an artery_.”

“Shut Up.” Commanded Danny taking a deep breath that hurt.

“_What’s wrong boy, can’t use your ice to ignore the pain like you use to_.” Teased the ghost. “_I’ll do it for you_.”

A sharp cold that hurt more than the broken ribs themselves shot through Danny’s chest causing him to cry out. He slapped his hands over his mouth and breathed through his nose. “You shouldn’t be here.” Hissed Danny as he exhaled.

“_Shouldn’t I?_” Asked The ghost innocently. “_You used my powers before, you called for me, don’t you remember._” Flashes of the fight flickered in front of Danny’s eyes and he remembered the pain subsiding as he launched for the lighter.

“That wasn’t you.” Breathed Danny taking slow measured breaths.

Suddenly the aches and pains of his body disappeared causing Danny to draw a deeper breath than expected and he started coughing. “_Can’t you tell Lad, The longer we are together, the stronger I get. One little stab from my sword a week ago won’t keep me silent for long. I promised you when that bitch died that I would have your body before the summers end, and I keep my promises. You will diiiiii!_”

Danny had slammed his fist down on his injured thigh shattering the ghost’s consciousness like a 3D puzzle. With it gone the pains of his body returned with a vengeance and Danny bit down on another cry. Breathing he slowly built up the defenses in his mind pushing the ghost back in to the dark corner where all his pain, fear and regrets lived.

When he opened his eyes again he was shaking. Not from the mild weather or pain, but from exhaustion. Fighting the ghost whenever he made a grab for control or just emerged to bully Danny when he least expected it always drained him. The pounding headache didn’t help things ether and he just sat there on the stairs staring at the building across the street.

It took him a while to register that the shouting had stopped replaced by the lighter noise of people eating. The thought of the food on his plate made Danny’s stomach grumble and add to his aches. He wanted to go back inside and eat, stop the one pain he knew how to handle. But going inside he would surly start another argument.

The taste of fear was still on his lips. Yet one more thing which had called the ghost forward, he loved strong negative emotions and the room had been full of them. It had been the Ripper who’s snarled at Nigel, not Danny. Yet he was the one who had to take responsibilities for their actions.

Pressing his hands to his temples Danny tried to see the events from a neutral perspective. Nigel was impulsive and didn’t always get what was appropriate or how his actions could be taken, he’d seen as much the first day they meet. Meaning that he hadn’t meant to hurt him, he’d wanted to show that he was right about the marks on Danny’s arms.

Taking a slow breath Danny let his hand’s fall and wrapped his arms around himself. “Go in and apologize Fenton, don’t be an ass.” He sighed wishing he could be like the bullies and feel no remorse over his own actions.

Pushing himself up Danny walked back into the house. He knew he could go back to the circus and forget about Angelica and her trouble children, but that would mean cutting himself off from Erik and other people his own age who wouldn’t get hurt when he eventually left. Mainly he didn’t want to leave Erik just yet.

He stopped in the open kitchen door. The people around the table looked up from their food, a spicy taste in the air, discord. Digging his nails in to his arms Danny walked over to Nigel. The big eyed guy flinched and drew back in fear. If anything could have made Danny hate himself anymore that evening Nigel’s instinct to prepare for another lashing was it. How many times hadn’t he himself been on that end of a bullies fist making himself small and ready for a beating.

No he did not want people to think of him that way. The Ripper’s fault or not it was Danny Nigel was afraid of. “I’m sorry.” Said Danny his words clear and soft, yet Nigel flinched back. Digging his fingers in deeper Danny took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean to-“

“You did!” Shouted Liza across the table making Danny flinch.

“Zip it Liza.” Said Angelica turning to Danny and Nigel.

Lifting his right hand from his arm Danny held it out to Nigel showing the scars tracing up his arm. “I mean it Nigel. You hit a sensitive subject and I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. I’m Sorry.”

The teen lifted his head and looked up at Danny a puzzled look on his face. “Why are you apologizing?” he asked causing Danny to get an equally puzzled look on his face.

“Because… you… I mean I…” Danny made a frustrated noise rubbing his head. “Because I don’t want to hurt you… I didn’t mean to…I’m not a bully.” He walked around the table sitting down besides Erik pressing his hands to his forehead.

“But Angelica didn’t tell you to apologize?” Asked Nigel looking over at the woman who to Danny’s annoyance was barley keeping herself from laughing.

“I don’t need someone else to tell me I was wrong.” Groaned Danny feeling like the conversation was more complicated than he had the brain capacity to handle.

Nigel opened his mouth to say something else but Angelica stopped him. “That’s enough Nigel. Do you accept Danny’s apology?” The kid looked thoughtful for a moment before giving Danny a true smile that light up his whole face.

He gave one egger nod shoved the last of his food in to his mouth and stood up. “I’m taking the TV.” He pronounced hurrying to put his plate and glass in the sink before running of. The silent Lilly waved her hand in a quick word before following Nigel.

“I don’t forgive you.” Hissed Liza getting up from her seat. She ignored Angelica placing her dishes in the sink as well before leaving casting one nasty glance at Danny by the door.

“I’ve lost my appetite.” Said Steve getting up as well. His plate was completely empty compared to the others.

Angelica held out a hand to stop him. “Where’s the glucose meter?” she asked.

Rolling his eyes at her Steve turned to the sink. “I’ve checked my blood sugar. It’s fine, you don’t have to-“

“It’s not for you.” Interrupted Angelica still holding out her hand.

Frowning Steve looked at her then Danny who was still rubbing his head. “Oh.” He said as if something had just occurred to him. Digging in his hoody pocket Steve brought out a tiny bag handing it to Angelica. He was out of the kitchen in the blink of an eye after that.

Opening the bag Angelica brought out a small device which she fiddled with. “What are you thinking?” asked Angus who hadn’t stopped eating. Danny was still trying to get his stomach to calm down and let him eat, he never felt like swallowing food when his head was threatening to implode.

Gingerly Erik snuck his hand on to Danny’s shoulder moving it over to the base of his neck. The memory of sitting around a table with two other teenagers while Erik’s hand chased away a splitting headache made Danny lean in to the warm palm.

“Testing a theory.” Replied Angelica switching something inside the device. “When was the last time you eat Danny?”

Blinking down at his food Danny poked at it. “Lunch.” He said.

“Give me your hand” Said Angelica holding out her own. Danny did wrinkling his nose as she turned it palm up. “This will sting.” She warned pressing the device to his ring finger tip. There was a click from the thing and Danny felt a prick of his skin.

Removing the needle Angelica picked up the second thing that had been in the bag. With one hand she pressed out a bead of blood from Danny’s finger and held the second deceive to it. Something about that sent a spark of recognition to Danny’s brain. “Diabetes.” He said remember seeing a few people in school do the same thing before eating lunch, Mickey had been one of them and happy to tell him and Tucker about the dangers of sugar.

“You’ve used one of these before?” Asked Angelica letting go of his hand. Danny shook his head sticking the finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding. “Steven’s got diabetes, when his blood sugar get’s low he’ll be Irritable, Confused, Dizzy and Anxious.” Danny nodded having heard a similar thing from Mickey. “How are you feeling right now?” asked Angelica.

Narrowing his eyes on her Danny shrugged. “Headache, but it’ll pass. Hungry, which will be fixed soon enough. Other than that I’m just aching.” He poked his food taking a bite out of the potato.

“I can add a few more things.” She said crossing her arms. “You are feeling shaky, Irritable, Sweating and Anxious. Earlier today you were even confused, and I’d say that you look pale.” Danny shivered as he agreed with her description. “Now some of those symptoms can be contributed to the fight which you clearly was in. But not all.”

The device blipped and Angelica looked down on it. “After having fasted for eight hours or so a non-diabetic has blood glucose level of 70 milligrams per liter, some might even have 60 mg/dL but they are rare.” She turned the device over to Danny. “Yours a bit low don’t you think?”

67.3mg/dL wasn’t that low thought Danny digging in to his food. “What are you say?” He asked having used up his quota of brain cells for the day.

Pouring a glass of juice Angus put it in front of Danny. “That if your blood sugar doesn’t go up fifteen minutes after you’ve drink this, you have a problem.” He smiled.

“My only problem is people who cares to much.” Muttered Danny, drinking the juice.

Fifteen minutes after he’d finished his meal and was resting his head on his arms while Erik worked on his homework beside him, one hand massaging the base of Danny’s skull, Angelica asked for his hand again. She poked a new hole in his finger and touched the drop of blood to the glucose meter. Danny watched her as the device made it’s noise. Her shoulder relaxed a bit but a frown appeared on her face.

“What’s the verdict? Am I dying?” Asked Danny, the headache was still there but he’d stopped shaking.

“124.3 mg/dL, Well within normal range.” She answered cleaning out the thing before returning it to the bag.

Danny felt a smile tug at his lips. He’d had a feeling that she was wrong, the question was if she had spotted the signs of what was really going on with him, Jazz had known what they were and told him of them beforehand. “Overusing your powers will lead to brain aneurism, seizures, and permanent brain damage.” He shivered at the thought of what sort of damage one tiny ghost flame could have caused. That’s why he needed the Ripper ghost who was once more waking up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. Felt like taking a sort break to read, play games and get back in to writing. Don't worry thou I am detirmend to finish this series. Enjoy the story

Waking up as the warm presence at his back moved Danny blinked. The morning light was falling in through the open window bringing the songs of a particularly monotone bird with it. Erik was sliding down the ladder to the bed Danny had slept in and climbed up to his own throwing the pillows to the side before finding his phone and turning off the sound of the bird.

Glancing at the screen Erik groaned and swung down from the bed, snatching up a pair of jeans from the floor. “School?” asked Danny making the other teen jump in surprise.

“Fuck me.” He swore. “I thought you were still asleep.” He tugged on the jeans and Danny pushed himself up.

“I’m a light sleeper.” He said rubbing the sand out of his eyes. He heard a loud thump from the room adjacent to theirs.

“Yeah, I remember. Thought you’d try and sleep in, seeing how hard it was for you to fall asleep.” Smiled Erik finding a clean t-shirt. Danny had been tossing and turning most of the night after he went to bed, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Erik had as expected climbed out of his own bunk and in to Danny’s acting like a sleepwalker. Still he’d been very careful not to jar Danny’s shoulder or leg as he wrapped his arms around Danny pressing his chest against Danny’s back.

The absents of Erik’s warmth at his back was now making Danny feel cold. “I knew you weren’t sleepwalking.” Said Danny gliding down from the bed himself. His right leg protested when he put his weight on it but the pain from the day before was almost gone.

“Who said I didn’t fall asleep before walking over to you.” Smiled Erik pulling the shirt over his head. “You can go back to sleep, you don’t have school after all.” He picked up his backpack that had fallen from his desk at some point during the night.

Yawning Danny shook his head. “Can’t sleep much more anyways. Twelve hours are enough for me to be up for two days.” He said snatching up the jeans he’d borrowed from Erik. The sounds from the rest of the house inhabitance was getting louder, especially the one between the girls over the bathroom.

“I remember you sleeping a whole day in jail.” Snorted Erik, waiting for Danny to put the pants on before turning to go down stairs.

“Who said I was sleeping all that time?” Retorted Danny, accepting Erik’s help down the stairs.

“I do. I checked on you a couple of times and even tried to wake you for lunch. But you just rolled over telling me to Bugger off.” Liza ran past them down the stairs her red hair puffed out in curls. They stopped outside the kitchen hearing the girl complain to Angelica, who calmly gave her a solution to her problem which the girl didn’t like.

She stormed out of the kitchen a moment later stomping up the stairs. “Bad hair day.” Explained Erik tugging at Danny’s arm to get him to follow.

In the kitchen Angelica was busy setting out breakfast. Packs of cereals and yoghurt already stood on the table, together with sliced bread, fruits, milk and juice. The woman stood by the counter measuring coffee grounds in to the machine. “Morning.” Said Erik walking over to the sink.

Danny stayed back watching his friend pick up a pot and pour out the water in which the boiled eggs had been cooling. “Morning, slept well?” smiled Angelica filling the coffee machine with water.

Erik glanced at Danny who shrugged. “I did, Dan had trouble falling asleep.” Danny wrinkled his nose at the nickname. He wasn’t Dan, that had been the other guy.

Starting the machine Angelica turned giving Danny a smile. “Morning Danny. How are you feeling?” she asked picking up the small black bag from the counter.

“Fine.” Said Danny digging his hands in to his pockets. “Is that coffee for everyone?” he asked eyeing the things she was taking out of the bag.

“Everyone who likes it dark.” Smiled Angelica and waved her hand. “Come here.” She said.

Narrowing his eyes at the glucose meter Danny slowly moved up to the woman. “Give me your hand.” She ordered the needle in a ready grip.

“I thought we already determined yesterday that I was fine.” Complained Danny flexing his fingers without taking them out of his pockets.

“And I just want to make sure.” Said Angelica offering the needle to Danny.

He looked at it for a moment before taking it. “I am feeling better today. All I needed was food and sleep.” Grumbled Danny pricking his fingertip and holding it out to Angelica.

“Then this shouldn’t be any trouble.” She said pressing the drop of blood against the device. Licking the rest of the blood of his finger Danny shook his head joining Erik by the breakfast table. He grabbed a bowl and poured cereals in to it followed by milk. The glucose meter made a noise as Danny put the first spoon in to his mouth. “Normal.” Said Angelica cleaning it out and returning the things to their pockets.

“Does that mean you’ll stop asking for my blood, or should I start wondering if there’s a vampire problem here?” asked Danny through a mouthful of sweet cereals.

The door to the kitchen opened and Angus walked in. Angelica said good morning to him and got a grumbled noise in reply. “You should worry about the zombie problem instead. Angus has just risen from the dead.” Whispered Erik getting a glare from his friend.

Rolling his eyes Danny didn’t mention how he used to be after a night of ghost hunting and early morning classes. He ate his cereals watching the rest of the teenagers come down for breakfast. Nigel seemed a lot calmer and more collected as he sat down to eat, Steve snatched up the blood sugar test and poked a needle in to his finger before eating. Lilly had put on makeup and wore clothes that made her fit in to the crowd at Sam’s favorite joint back in Amity Park, The _Skulk and Lurk_.

Liza arrived when most of them were finished eating and Danny was drinking his second cup of coffee. She’d gotten her hair under control and pulled it up in to one ponytail that fell straight down. She glared at Lilly who moved her hands.

“Write. I don’t speak ASL.” Hissed Liza angrily grabbing a pack of cereal from the table.

“She said your hair looks good.” Muttered Danny. Everyone at the table stopped eating and stared at him. “What?” He asked. “It’s not like sign language is a secret.”

Lilly narrowed her eyes at him and moved her hands in a blur of motions in which Danny only understood a few words. “…Should have told...”

“I didn’t say I was fluent in it.” Said Danny. The rest of the table was looking at Lilly who continued making signs but again Danny could only understand a few of them. “I was only saying the complement you were giving her. You don’t have to bite my ears of.”

Lilly gave him an angry look. “Oh Yeah” she signed slowly before spelling out two words. Grabbing her toast she left the room, stomping her heavy booted feet.

“F. U. C. K. Y. O. U.” Sighed Danny rubbing his head. “What the hell did I do to her?” he mumbled avoiding the gaze of the others.

The conversations around the table picked up again and Erik nudged Danny. “Don’t take it personally.” He said looking up from the math homework he hadn’t been able to finish the day before.

“I…” Danny stopped as the cold coils of the tattoo moved. Lifting his hand to where the head lay on his shoulder Danny felt it press against his hand taking shape. Closing his eyes Danny searched his mind for the Rippers presence, but he was still trying to assemble himself behind his walls. Meaning Lydia was looking for him or spying, probably both.

“Yo Dan? -“ Began Erik reaching for Danny.

“Stop calling me that.” Growled Danny getting up from the table before Erik could put a hand on him and feel the snake moving. He left the breakfast table and walked through the hall, stepping out on the stairs. It was a cold morning promising warmth with its clear sky.

Sitting down on the front step Danny lifted his hand from the snakes head and stayed very still. It coiled around his neck looking around. Danny waited shivering as the tongue licked his ear. Closing his eyes he listened hearing a motorcycle in the distance. Jonny then. The snake tightened around Danny’s neck and he gulped.

Lydia wasn’t a ghost who talked, she could see everything her tattoos saw and hear everything they heard but she couldn’t convey words with them. That didn’t mean she couldn’t use them to communicate and her wishes now was very clear. “Don’t move.”

The door behind Danny opened. He didn’t move his head but opened his eyes listening for any tell tail sounds of who was behind him. The metallic clicking of the chain on her belt told Danny it was Lilly. _Just great, like things couldn’t get any worse_. He thought.

She stopped for a beat before stomping down the stairs past him. Then stopped and turned around her hands moving in a blur of words. “You are not welcome here. You are breaking up the peace and making things bad for Liza. Do you get it?”

Danny didn’t move, getting an angry snarl from the girl. “Don’t play deaf with me, you said you could understand so understand.” She moved slower. “You will leave this place now. Get it?” Again Danny didn’t move and Lilly stepped forward reaching out to smack Danny’s head.

The snake hissed and lifted its head. Lilly jumped back just as the motorcycle came roaring up the street. She spun around to see what was making the noise. As she did the snake uncoiled from Danny’s neck returning to its normal position around his chest, head resting heavy on his shoulder. “I understand you.” Said Danny.

Lilly snapped her eyes back at him and blinked. She reached for her neck and signed “Snake?”

Giving her a sad smile Danny shook his head. “I only know a little sign.” He said as if he hadn’t understood her words. “I don’t know what you said.” He added.

Anger flared up in her eyes and she gave him the finger before stomping off. It was better that way. He wasn’t going to be around for long anyways.

The motorcycle pulled up in front of Danny who rubbed his neck. “Dud where have you been?” asked Jonny crossing his arms over his handles. Two girls were sitting on the bike behind him, Kitty in a tight top and torn pants and Lydia who’d replaced her red cloak with a black one.

“I’ve been here.” Hissed Danny turning his eyes on Lydia. “Don’t move the fucking snake if you don’t have to. You could have had him go out and show you the way.” He growled hoping Lilly had only thought she’d imagined the snake.

“Come on, don’t get mad at her. Freakshow told her to do it. He wants to know where you are and if he should start writing new contracts for us.” Smiled Kitty. “Why you here?”

“Good question babe. Why you here punk?” Asked Jonny his shadow stretching out from under the bike.

Danny shrugged. “I can be wherever I want to. We don’t have a show today or this week for that matter.” He’d managed to convince Freakshow that it would be better to start the shows the next week when they had time to fix the tent and generator as well as draw a bigger crowd.

“There’s the show on Friday.” Said Kitty. “We’ll get the schools and then next week we take the rest of the town.” She licked her lips probably imagining the taste of all those exhilarated human emotions their shows drew.

“Well then, leave me the fuck alone until Friday.” Growled Danny, not happy to know that he’d have to start allowing the Ripper back in to his mind that weekend. He’d hoped for more time, a chance to separated who he was from the ghost. But life had never gone his way why should it start now.

“Hey chill. We were just looking for you. You know to keep up our end of the bargain.” Said Jonny his shadow reaching for Danny’s leg.

“A little late aren’t you then. None of you have been anywhere near me for the last 24 hours. Who knows what could have happened if this guy got out.” Snarled Danny tapping his temple. “Do you want me to remind you of our deal?”

Kitty leaned forward wrapping her arms around Jonny. “Come on Sweetie. We can’t keep our eyes on you all the time, you’d hate it too.” She pouted winking at him, her heavy mascara framing her wicked eyes.

“Besides we all know that it’s not until we do a show that things starts to get dangerous. You can just relax and keep going out with your new girlfriend.” Leered Jonny, drawing a deep blush from Danny’s cheeks.

“She’s not-“ He began cutting himself off when the door behind him opened. Turning around to see who it was Danny found the rest of the teens walking out.

“Hey Hey! What’s this, you got yourself some humans to play with.” Laughed Jonny stretching and taking a deep breath. His shadow crept in under Danny reaching for an unsteady foot to trip.

Danny’s heart which had already started beating faster at Jonny’s comment about Lilly raced off in panic. These people had nothing to do with him yet they had now become targets for the ghosts to attack if they wanted to get to him. He couldn’t let anything happen to them because of him. Standing up Danny narrowed his eyes on Jonny and the two other ghosts, his vision tinting green. “Get lost.” He growled, voice growing dark.

Jonny and Kitty laughed, only Lydia lowered her head, the hood on her cloak hiding her face in deep shadows. “Was that an _Order_ Punk?” Asked Jonny his grin growing wider.

“I think it was, he looked so cute when he said it too.” Giggled Kitty lifting her eyes to gaze hungrily at the teenagers behind Danny. She could taste their uncertainty and mixed emotions of anger and solidarity, just like he himself could.

Stepping on Jonny’s shadow, Danny drew himself up tilting his head. The glow from his eyes disappeared and he asked in his normal tone of voice. “Do you want it to be?”

That got the two of them to reconsider, their laughter died down a bit and Jonny leaned back grabbing a hold of the motorbikes handles. “Dud, you are no fun at all.” He said revving the engine. It hurt Danny’s ears when he did but he kept himself from flinching. “I’ll get the fur-ball go sniff you out, he’s the only one who can stand being around you.” He revved the engine again getting the bike to stand up on its back wheel before he shot off.

“Killjoy!” Sneered Kitty at him as they drove past. She gave him the finger before flinging her arms around Jonny’s neck standing up on the seat.

“Who, were they?” Asked Liza, walking out on to the sidewalk to stare after the ghosts.

Sinking back down on the stair Danny breathed out slowly. “People.” He answered, Nigel had joined the girl on the sidewalk staring down the street, seeing the ghosts run a red light starting a cacophony of car horns.

“I get that, Who were they? How do they know you?” The last question sounded like an insult. “And why did they take orders from you?”

Rubbing his forehead Danny sighed. “They are people I work with. They listen to what I say because I’ve told them to do so.” He felt rather than saw Erik sit down beside him. “You shouldn’t admire them, they aren’t nice people.”

That brought a giggle from Nigel who turned around to look at Danny. “Unless you haven’t notice it, Liza isn’t a nice person either.”

“HEY!” Shouted Liza swinging a fist at Nigel who jumped out of her short reach. He giggled and started running down the street, the angry girl following him shouting curses and insults as she went.

Steven who’d watched silently from the doorway walked past them without a word heading for school as well. It was a moment before anyone spoke, this time it was Angus who had something to say. “Did they want something?”

Lowering his hands Danny shook his head. “They like to mess around. Especially with me.” Which was one of the reasons Danny had asked Jonny and Kitty to be part of his plan, Skulker would have taken every opportunity he could to hunt him, The Box-ghost would be missed and wasn’t much of a threat and the rest of the ghosts who could go head to toe with him in a fight were hell bent on world domination or impossible to find.

“Should we be concerned?” Asked Angus, putting a lot of weight on those few words. He had the right to ask that to. If Danny wasn’t sure about the ghost’s interests he would have said no and made sure never to return to the house again.

But he did know Jonny and Kitty, he knew Lydia wouldn’t do anything without being told to and he knew that the biggest threat to them was the ghost they hadn’t even seen. Shaking his head Danny glanced in the direction of the ghosts. “No, I’ll handle them.”

Nodding Angus shifted the weight of his bag. “Good. I’ll see you then.” He said and left as well.

“You haven’t said much.” Sighed Danny, nudging Erik’s leg.

The older teen glanced at him before returning his gaze to his shoes. “I suppose it’s because I’m not sure if you want to hear from me.” He said. He seemed a bit timid and Danny couldn’t understand why. Erik was an extrovert person, no one could keep him from seeing the silver lining or showing his feelings. Yet now he even avoided touching Danny.

“Why wouldn’t I want to hear what you think. You are my friend. I take your opinion over the others.” Said Danny leaning against Erik, inviting contact.

Biting his lip Erik turned his gaze upon Danny, eyes searching his face for something. “I’m sorry for what I said.” He muttered rubbing the back of his hand with a thumb.

Danny frowned at that. “Sorry for what?” he asked trying to remember when Erik had ever said something that hurt him.

The older teen’s brows knitted together and he openly searched Danny’s expression for something. “I called you…Dan.” He said hesitating a bit.

Blinking Danny thought back to the breakfast when the old nickname had slipped from Erik’s lips. It occurred to him that while he’d been more focused and angry at Lydia for animating the snake he hadn’t moderated his tone of voice when responding to Erik. “Oh fuck me.” Cursed Danny facepalming. “Sorry Erik, I didn’t mean to say it like that. My thoughts were on something else. Shit, you didn’t take it personally did you?”

Gingerly Erik ran his warm fingers over Danny’s forearm stopping at his palm. “Can I ask you something?” he said following the lines of Danny’s hand.

“Shoot, can’t promise I’ll answer.” Responded Danny, wondering what was going on in Erik’s mind.

“Why don’t you like being called Dan anymore? You had nothing against it when we first meet?” He followed one of the near invisible scars from when the doctors reset the bones and fixed the damaged nerves.

Watching Erik find more of the marks Danny pondered the question for a moment before answering. “Because I’m not him. I can’t become him, however much he wants me to, that’s something I won’t allow.” He said wishing he could tell someone about it, about the unexplainable feeling that crept in to his stomach every time someone called him Dan.

Lacing his fingers through Danny’s Erik was quiet for a moment before nodding. “Alright. I’ll try not to call you that again. And will apologize in advance for any future slipups.” He met Danny’s eyes and gave him a radiant smile.

Danny couldn’t stop himself from smiling back at him. The smile was just so contagious. “Thanks.” He breathed bumping Erik’s shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's started and I might be to tired tomorrow to update so have this chapter a couple of hours early. Enjoy.

Many people in Dr Luke Freedman’s profession had a saying. “I don’t do house-calls.” They wanted their patients to come to them, by car, taxi or ambulance, they didn’t want to move out of their comfortable office. Luke on the other hand preferred going to where his patients were, even if it was just a kid with the sniffles. He liked being among the people and able to see how they lived, what could help them and how he could make things easier for them.

Of course he still liked the patients to come in to the clinic because he had access to more equipment there. But some people felt uneasy in that environment, especially the ones who came to the clinic using false names and leaving as soon as they’d gotten help. That was why he didn’t ask questions, unless he suspected something really bad and even then he gave the person a chance to do the right thing, offering to help in any way he could. Often people didn’t listen, thanked him for his help and left never to be seen again, or to be seen again only things tended to have gotten worse by then.

When Angelica had called almost a week earlier about a teen one of her charges had brought home he’d thought that he might be dealing with a homeless kid or a runaway. Having met the tense and evasive Danny Luke didn’t know if his first thought had been wrong or right. Currently driving towards the house where he’d last seen the boy, he was wondering if he was still there.

Stopping at a red light he picked up his thermos and drank the coffee in it, to lost in thought to notice the motorcycle driving against the flow of traffic. He had met all of Angelica’s charges at one point or another. In the beginning they had all been suspicious of him, even hostile in some cases. Angelica had made sure to build up a trusting relationship with the kids often inviting him to join them on any trips they made, saying that she didn’t like to be alone with seven teens when they weren’t home. But he suspected it was to make the teens familiar with him. And it worked they began to relax around him and trust him.

The light turned green and Luke drove on. He wished he had the same understanding of teenagers as Angelica did. If he did he wouldn’t feel so awkward around them when they didn’t act like normal teenagers. Taking the last turned on to Angelicas street, he sighed and drew himself out of his thoughts. Danny was one of those teenagers who didn’t act like a teenager and it took all of his attention to keep on top of the conversation, especially when he answered a question with another question.

Stopping the car in front of the house Luke winced at the sound of his breaks screeching, he had to get that fixed. Turning off the engine also made a loud rattling noise, thou it gave the impression that the car sighed. “Why do you always have to complain when I stop?” Mumbled Luke giving the wheel an affectionate pat before grabbing his bag and sliding out of the drivers seat.

Rounding the car he crossed the sidewalk and took the steps to the front door in one lounge, knocking on the old wood. There was no response and Luke knocked a bit harder and waited wondering if he should call Angelica’s phone, she had known that he would be dropping by around that time. He lifted his hand to knock again when he heard footsteps coming from inside.

“Hold your horses, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Called Angelica and Luke relaxed stepping to the side so as not to get hit by the door when the woman opened it.

“Morning Sunshine.” Smiled Luke when the woman appeared in the door.

She returned his smile and stepped to the side. “You are awfully energetic this early in the morning. What did you do sleep last night or something?” She closed the door behind him and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

“I just got off a graveyard shift, the tiredness will catch up to me in an hour or two.” Responded Luke entering the kitchen behind Angelica. He’d expected to find Danny there but the room was empty. “Danny still asleep?” he asked.

Shaking her head Angelica walked over to the open door leading out in to the garden. “He’s out here.” She said before going out herself. Luke could hear her talk to him outside. “Now where were we.” She asked.

Walking over to the door Luke heard Danny reply. “Short. Thou not as sort as Erik.” The teen sat down on a chair that had been placed in the sun, Angelica had a pair of scissors in one hand and a comb in the other.

“Right.” She responded combing through his long hair. “I’m just warning you, my skills with scissors are limited to paper and bandages. It might not be pretty.”

Danny let out a hollow laugh and lifted his left hand to run the fingers through his hair but stopped himself. “I’ve had worse haircuts.” He said lowering the hand to rub the palm of his right one. “I would have cut it weeks ago but there wasn’t anyone who could do it.”

Measuring out a length of Danny’s hair Angelica began cutting it. “No one at the circus who would do it for you?” she asked as Luke walked over to the table and sat down, Danny’s eyes following as he moved. He lifted a hand in greeting watching the boy mimic him.

“I wouldn’t trust any of them with sharp objects near my face.” Said Danny to Angelica’s question, yet another dark response followed by a smile that was anything but happy.

“Really? They all seemed protective of you?” Angelica’s hands moved confidently through Danny’s hair with practiced ease. She might not have said it to the teen but she had skills and often cut her charges hair when they thought it had gotten too long.

“They are protective of the group and their place of employment, not the individuals. Besides they are better at big tasks, if you ask anyone to do something detailed they’ll do it half-assed.” He lowered his gaze to his hands picking his nails.

“If it’s like that why are you staying with them. It doesn’t sound very safe?” Said Luke, getting a quick glance from Angelica.

“Depends on who’s supposed to be safe.” Sighed Danny. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Luke stared at him as he slowly breathed out and started tapping his fingers against the thumb again.

The silence that followed was only broken by the whisper of the scissors cutting though hair and the soft rustling of the leaves. Luke wanted to ask Danny more questions but something told him that he was stretching his luck already after the question about being safer away from the circus. And that was another thing about Danny, he didn’t seem like the sort of kid who would run away with the circus or even fit in with that sort of crowd. He wondered what sort of work Danny did at that place, he didn’t seem like one of the performers. Maybe he was behind the scene aiming lights and pulling ropes. He could be selling souvenirs and junk food, it sounded more like the sort of thing a young teenager would do.

“You wanted it shorter in the back?” asked Angelica pocketing the scissors.

“Mmm.” Hummed Danny nodding. It was almost like he was asleep. Only the methodical tapping of his fingers told Luke that he wasn’t.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” asked Luke while Angelica fiddled with the hair-trimmer. “I know Erik has a tendency to sleepwalk.

Danny huffed opening an eye to look at him. “He only say that, most of the time he’s a…” He trailed of as Angelica started the trimmer.

His eyes turning to see what she was doing as she placed a hand on top of his head. “Look straight ahead or this is going to be crocked.” She warned him.

Danny turned his head numbly forward eyes staring in to the distance. As Angelica started cutting the hair by his right ear Danny shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, as if cold, in the summer sun.

“What were you about to say?” asked Luke when Danny didn’t continue.

Watching the boy’s body language very closely Luke got the distinct impression that something wasn’t right. Danny didn’t answer him, didn’t even seem to be aware of the question having been asked. He was no longer taking those slow breaths of pleasure, they stopped sharply and almost seemed to be coming faster and shorter. Getting up from his seat Luke moved forward.

“Wow there.” Said Angelica as Danny flinched. “Sorry this thing is getting old did I pinch you?” she asked having not noticed the change in his behavior.

Danny didn’t move, his breathing growing more rapid and sweat rolled down the side of his face. “Danny?” asked Luke coming up to him. Angelica looked from one to the other. “Turn that thing off.” Said Luke reaching for Danny’s wrist. Again he flinched and a spark of static electricity snapped at Luke’s fingers.

Having turned off the trimmer Angelica walked around to come face to face with Danny. “What’s wrong hon?” she asked softly kneeling down like Luke to be on eyelevel with him.

Lowering his head Danny bent forward shaking visibly. “B..breath.” he gasped.

Luke found the boy’s cold wrist taking his pulse as Angelica slowly rubbed his back. Putting the symptoms together Luke bit his lip and sank down to his knees. “Look at me Danny.” He said firmly placing one finger under the boy’s chin getting him to lift his head until their eyes met. “Breath with me. In one two three four five, hold five six seven eight nine, out one two three four five six seven eight, hold one two three four.” He continued counting out loud as he breathed slowly.

Danny’s eyes never wavered from him, his lips moving as he to silently counted. After what seemed like an eternity he lowered his head once more, only this time he was breathing slowly. He relaxed his arms and shoulders letting his hands fall to his lap. “It’s alright.” Said Luke slowly patting the boys arm he’d felt the pulse slow. “You are alright. It was just a panic attack.”

Angelica’s eyes snapped to Luke and she mouthed the word, “Panic attack?” He couldn’t blame her for having missed it, even if she must have seen it happen to her other kids before.

Nodding slowly Danny drew a shaking breath. “S…Sorry.” He said still shivering.

“You don’t have to apologize. You couldn’t help it.” Said Luke, wanting to know what had triggered it. Had it been his question, a smell, a sound, memory. Why had Danny suddenly had a panic attack, sure it could have been just a random occurrence but he’d been calm and relaxed a moment before. “Has this happened to you before?” he asked falling back on his training.

Danny started breathing in short bursts once more and Luke thought he was starting to hyper ventilate again when he realized that Danny was laughing. _What is wrong with this kid?_

“I’ve lost count.” Said Danny straightening, he lifted his face to the sky and closed his eyes. “God, I thought they’d stopped.” He breathed, fingers pressing hard against the back of his right hand.

“Do you know why it happened?” asked Luke straightening.

That piercing blue eye of Danny’s opened and stared at him. “I don’t know, what do you think?” he countered running his hands through his hair, exploring the short part at his neck and behind the ears.

“You want me to finish?” asked Angelica combing his hair to the side with her fingers.

Danny nodded and the woman took out her scissors. Luke sighed and returned to his seat on the table trying to figure out how to get answers from Danny. He wanted to help the kid, he could see that things weren’t right with him, the question was just how he’d get Danny to let him help.

“Hospitals.” Said Danny getting Luke to look up at him.

“What?” he asked.

“I panic when I’m at hospitals or places like that. Sometimes it’s on the way there, sometimes it’s when I’m there.” He shrugged. “Mainly the reason I avoid doctors. I’d rather not have a panic attack on top of everything else.”

“I see.” Said Luke slowly and it took him a moment to realize that Danny had actually answered his question and opened up to him. “Do you trust me?” he asked wanting him to feel safe in his presence.

“I can ask you the same.” Retorted Danny. “Do you trust me?” He leveled his gaze on Luke.

“Yes.” Said the man automatically.

Rolling his eyes Danny gave him a look that had disbelief written all over it. “No you don’t. We just met less than a week ago. Trust takes time. For all you know I could be a runaway nutcase. Or worse a serial killer. There is not much to build trust on between us.”

“Again with the dark thoughts.” Sighed Angelica combing through Danny’s hair, making sure it was even. “For all we know you could be a superhero.” She pocketed the scissor and comb, ruffling Danny’s hair making it stand out at familiar odd angles. “You are right saying that we don’t know you.” She continued drawing Danny’s gaze on her. “But if everyone thought that the person they just met was bad no one would ever trust the other. That’s why we always begin by thinking the other is a nice person and trusting that they won’t stab us in the back.”

Danny blinked up at her a couple of times before lowering his eyes staring at his hands. Luke exchanged a look with Angelica who busied herself putting her things back in the box they came in. He wanted to say something to the boy but the pondering look on his face made Luke hesitate. Angelica’s words had made him stop and think, as if he’d actually thought that everyone was a bad persona, or maybe he thought everyone saw him as the bad guy. Or Luke could just be psychoanalyzing things he had no understanding off.

Getting up Luke dug out a plain paper bag from his sports bag, “I got the painkillers I said I was going to bring.” He told the boy who looked up, his gaze was miles away and it took him a moment to come back to the present.

The scowl Danny gave Luke could curdle milk. “I don’t need ‘em.” Hissed Danny, brushing of his shoulders and standing up. He was nowhere near Luke’s height and the man had to keep himself from bending down to his level.

“It’s nothing strong, simply better than aspirin, I heard you yesterday you know.” Retorted Luke, handing the bag to Danny. “Do you remember what I told you what could happen if you don’t take them?”

Licking his lips Danny frowned and looked down, his eyes moving as if he was searching for something in his memories. “Deep breathe?” he asked lifting his gaze.

Luke could almost see how young the boy was at that moment, his face was open in question as if he genuinely wanted to know the answer. “Yes, with broken ribs one tends to take shallow breaths to avoid the pain, which in the long run can…” Luke trailed of looking staring at Danny, something was not right with this picture, not wrong, but not as it should be either. “Take as deep a breath as you can for me?” he asked.

Rolling his right shoulder Danny drew in a deep breath wincing a little but didn’t stopping until he couldn’t draw in more air and then breathed out. “On a scale of one to ten where one is nothing and ten the worst you ever felt, how bad is the pain?” Asked Luke staring at the boy, he shouldn’t have been able to do what he just did, not after one day, had he been wrong in thinking his ribs were broken? No Danny himself had said they were. Then again what did a teenager know about broken bones. Luke shuddered at that thought. There were kids who, from personal experience, knew a lot more about broken bones than he did.

Lifting his right hand Danny pointed to it. “This was an eight.” He said and Luke could see faint straight scars merging with crocked ones. “That makes the ribs a three, four if something presses against them.” He shrugged. “I don’t need painkillers for my ribs and if I stay off my leg I can go without any at all.” He lowered his hands. “Thanks for your concerned but as I’ve been telling Angelica. I am Fine.” He said limping over to the kitchen door.

Turning to Angelica Luke gave her a meaningful look. She shrugged glancing back at Danny before taking a step closer to him. “I know.” She said.


	18. Chapter 18

The bell rang signaling the end of the Wednesday’s classes. Sam shoved her schoolbooks in her backpack, taking a moment to position her crutches she hobbled out of the classroom. It had only taken her three days to master the step swing walking with crutches, the only thing she had to change was her heavy boots to the light ones she wore for summer. The crowd in the corridor parted, people had learned that she wouldn’t stop herself from kicking or smacking anyone in her way.

Exiting the building she missed the first step of the stairs. Dropping one of the crutches Sam threw her arm out catching herself on the rail. Another hand caught her shoulder and pulled her back. “Watch it Manson.” Said Dash, letting go of her shoulder.

“Or what?” Huffed Sam finding her balance.

Blinking at her in surprise Dash walked down the steps picking up the fallen crutch. “Or nothing. I just didn’t want you falling on your face.” He said handing her the crutch.

Sam glared after Dash as he walked over to where the rest of the football team was gathering. It took her a second to realize that Dash had actually acted like a decent person. Well he hadn’t been a jerk to anyone in months but he wouldn’t do anything for anyone if he didn’t have to. So why had he helped her? She wondered descending the stairs.

Shaking of the experience Sam set of for Amity Parks park once more, she wasn’t really in a hurry but didn’t want to be late either, had she wanted to include Valeri in what she was doing she could have gotten a ride from her. However she wanted to keep things hidden from her, at least for a little while longer. She wasn’t even sure if she was doing the right thing trying to make things return to the way they used to be.

Then again if she didn’t do something she was afraid she’d never return from that dark void she’d been in the last month. It somehow scared her how it had taken all her energy during those days to just get out of bed, everything she was invested in on the internet and social medias seemed pointless and she’d turned off everything crawling in to her void.

Being a goth Sam thought she liked being in the darkness, that the gloom and depressing atmosphere was where she was at home. Until that month she hadn’t understood how wrong she’d been. It was now that she appreciated the bright rooms at home, their cheerful decoration and neatness. She still didn’t want to live in rooms decorated by her mother, they were too happy and bright for her taste, but maybe she shouldn’t go painting her walls black the next time they needed redecorating.

Remembering the mess she’d seen in Tucker’s room Sam knew he was in a similar darkness to that she’d been in. Had they’d left him there much longer Sam wondered what would have happened to him, she was still wondering if he was doing any better than the last time they’d seen each other. He’d been more active in their chatroom, if not texting he’d at least started typing something before not sending it. Sam only hoped that he still wanted to meet with her today, he had seemed to want to when she texted him privately the other day.

Entering the park she made her way over to a bench and thumped down with a heavy sigh. Her hands were sore, removing the gloves revealed the unmistakable signs of forming blisters. “I knew I should have taken Granma up on her offer.” Sighed Sam, tugging the gloves back on.

Digging out her phone she turned on the screen checking for messages. No one had texted her and glancing at the clock she saw that she was early. Opening a web-reader she fell back to her new habit of scanning social media and news sights for any mention of Phantom. She found one from the day before when he and Valeri had gotten in to a fight. Valeri hadn’t said anything about it, probably thinking that it would upset her to know that a ghost was flying around looking like Danny. Little did she know that Sam already knew he was around and that it was actually Danny… or rather his ghost.

Sam didn’t see the guy approaching until he sat down on the bench beside her. Looking up Sam was about to tell the stranger that she was reserving the spot for one of her friends. She did a double take. Dressed in dark green hoodie, black jeans and without his backpack, Sam didn’t recognize Tucker before she saw his face, which was glued to his phone.

“What’s with the change of wardrobe? You know the dark and gloomy is my thing.” Said Sam.

Shrugging Tucker pushed back the hood showing more of his face. He’d gotten a haircut in the last couple of days and his skin didn’t look quite so pail as it had even if the dark shadows were still present around his eyes. “I just put it on Sam. I didn’t look at the colors.” He said glancing up from his phone for a second before returning his gaze to the screen.

“Good, you don’t have the heart to pull of the Goth look.” Smiled Sam leaning back.

Tucker did the same and his eyes flickered to her for a moment. “Why did you want me to come here?” he asked.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” asked Sam unwilling to give up her surprise.

“Not right now.” Grumbled Tucker his fingers flicking over the phone, Sam looked over his shoulder at what he was doing. A version of Tetris was playing on the screen, the cubes dropping faster than Sam could imagen.

It took Tucker an incredible amount of time to make a mistake in his block building and once he did he just let the blocks fall until he got his final score. Sam turned back to her own phone surfing the web for news.

“Did your parents force you to talk to anyone?” asked Tucker suddenly. Looking up from her phone Sam found him back at his game thou tapping the screen much slower.

“No.” she said and then added. “But they never let me be either. Are your parents forcing you to talk to someone?” she asked, hoping they were, she might not need anyone to talk to but Tucker did.

“Grief counselor.” Said Tucker lowering his game and looking out at the park. “Do you think it’ll help?” he asked.

Sam shrugged. “Beats me. But I don’t think you should hold things in.” She wanted to tell him how stupid he’d been for watching the autopsy, for shutting her out and for acting like there was nothing left in the world. Their lives didn’t revolve around Danny, he’d been a big part of what made it exciting, but they had interests of their own. Which was a good reminder, they had other interests than ghost fighting. It had been a long time since Sam had been in her greenhouse and she was sure it needed her attention again, especially after her neglecting it for so long. And Tucker was a tecno-geek, he needed some computer project, something that kept his mind occupied.

Then there was the normal teenage stuff they had all liked to do. They shouldn’t stop doing them just because their best friend was… well not the same as they remembered him. “You want to break through the mines of Miranda in Doom tonight?” She asked.

Tucker had gone back to his game and didn’t answer right away. “Can we be at your place then?” he asked, which was odd, Tucker’s stationary computer was the best one to play heavy online games on, why would he want to leave it to be at her place.

“Sure… Something wrong with your computer?” she asked stopping her mindless scrolling of a page when she saw it update.

“Mom cleaned my room.” Grumbled Tucker. “And made it a rule that all my electronics have to be turned off by ten and that I have to be in bed trying to sleep by half past.”

“She gave you a bedtime.” Said Sam wrinkling her nose, her eyes scanning the new post where the blogger had posted a picture of a white van and two men in white suites, wearing black shades. The men had heavy ghost weapons aimed at a tiny figure in the sky.

“I haven’t had a bedtime since… never. I mean What did I do to deserve it.” Grumbled Tucker swiping harder at his screen. Sam glanced at the others phone seeing him switch games to Fruit Ninja.

“I don’t know. Probably taking some advice from a child Psychologist. Mom and Dad are doing the same to me, I can’t sleep in, can’t play loud music, have no curtains to block out the sun, and they don’t let me go to bed before 10 pm.” Said Sam, her parents had only given her five days in her dark room before they started bothering her.

“Bet your mom told mine about her tricks getting you out.” Grumbled Tucker. They were quiet for a moment and his hard swiping on the phone grew softer. “Did it help?” he asked.

Lifting her eyes to the sky Sam watched a fluffy cloud pass them. “No.” she said then added. “But if I hadn’t gone out I wouldn’t have seen him.”

Giving Sam a sidelong look Tucker looked up at the sky as well. They never saw the person approaching them from behind, not that they could have, he was after all invisible.

It was when he sat down between them that Danny let go of the invisibility act and let out a sigh. “Sorry I’m late.” He said to Sam who’d jumped at his sudden appearance.

Tucker on the other hand flew off the bench swearing loudly and dropping his phone. He scrambled to catch it before it hit the ground, managing to get a hold of it before it made contact with the asphalt path.

“It’s alright, Figured you had to lose the GIW first.” Smiled Sam.

“The what?” Asked Danny scratching his neck. “You mean those dudes in white, that just started shooting at me out of the blue and didn’t stop chasing me until I turned human?”

“Yep, Guy’s In White. GIW, the governments secret branch of ghost hunters. They are persistent but mostly fools. They have no idea that there are half ghosts in this world.” Said Sam watching Tucker’s expression as it went from surprised, to angry, to shocked, confused and at the moment changing to a broad grin. “Who’s in denial now?” smiled Sam as Tucker pushed the hood of his head.

“Dud, don’t just appear like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Smiled Tucker. To Sam’s surprise and satisfaction both guy’s clapped hands and went on to trade grips like they used to.

“Sorry, I didn’t want those, Guy’s in white?” He glanced at Sam who nodded. “I didn’t want them following or seeing me. Besides, it doesn’t hurt anyone to scare them every now and again.” Danny smiled at both of them and it struck Sam that she hadn’t seen such a genuine smile on Danny’s face in years. Or maybe not genuine as much as pure, innocent. There really wasn’t anything weighing him down.

“Sure, but next time give me a little warning will yeah.” Said Tucker still staring at Danny. “What’s with the hair and eyes, can’t you change them back?”

Danny frowned. “What do you mean by changing them back. My hair and eyes have always been this color.”

Tucker looked at Sam who shrugged pocketing her phone. Turning back to Phantom he asked. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Glancing at Sam Danny smiled. “It’s the same question.” He said before turning back to Tucker. “I think you mean what’s the first thing I remember. Which would be a lot of swirling green stuff before waking up in the cemetery.”

“When?” asked Tucker and Sam knew that he was going to start another round of twenty questions.

“Two weeks ago, give or take.” Answered Danny.

“What was the first thing you did?” continued Tucker, bringing up an interesting question. Sam had only first run in to Danny one week earlier, What had he’d done before that.

“Followed my nose to The Nasty burger, you can practically smell it all over town.” Responded Danny.

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I guess I was hungry, thought it would taste good, which it did, especially with the nasty sauce.”

“How did you pay for it?” Asked Tucker.

“Borrowed some money from this bald and fat man who seemed to be grading a lot of tests while he eat.” Said Danny clearly describing Mr Lancer.

“What did you do after that?” continued Tucker.

“I had a bite.”

“No I mean after you eat.” Said Tucker correcting himself, only Danny was smiling, clearly he’d known what Tucker meant.

“I wondered. I’d never seen anything before, thou everything looked familiar. Sort of like Deja-vu without it being a repeat of things. I don’t know it’s hard to explain” He scratched the back of his head messing up his hair.

“I get it, Deja-vu. So where do you live?” Which was another good question Sam wished she’d asked when she first talked to the ghost.

“That’s a long story.” Sighed Danny lowering his eyes.

“We got time, tell us.” Said Sam hoping she wasn’t too pushy. Sometimes when Danny said things were a long story it meant that he didn’t want to talk about it.

Danny licked his lips and glanced to the side seeming to choose his words carefully. “Did Danny ever get in to trouble with the police?” he asked.

Sam and Tucker exchanged a look before Sam answered. “He was wrongly accused of having beaten Dash unconscious this one time. The police took him from the school in handcuffs and brought him to the station. Why you asking?”

Shrugging Danny scraped his shoe against the asphalt. “I had the feeling of Deja-vu when the police picked me up off the street’s thinking I was a runaway when I was sleeping in this alcove. I didn’t even know that it wasn’t allowed, I was just tired.”

Sam glanced up at Tucker who had his phone out, fingers tapping the screen. “Then what happened?” asked Sam trying to keep the story going, why she didn’t know, it was all good enough that he was there and alive.

“They had me answer all these questions. You know who I am, where I’m from and so on.” Continued Danny.

“Name: Danny Fenton, Age: Older than a minute ago, Gender: What’s it to you, Nationality: Klingon, Date of birth: Yesterday-“ Tucker broke down laughing holding out the phone and the police report on Danny.

“Place of birth: The graveyard, Residence: Hell if I know. Would you please answer the questions Mr Fenton: Who’s that? You are: Really? I thought I was Danny.” Sam started giggling as well and had to stop reading.

“Is it really that funny?” asked Danny taking the phone from Sam to scroll down the report.

“No it’s just so you. Borne Yesterday, that was golden, I wished I could have been there.” Laughed Tucker, doubling over.

“I was and I wished I hadn’t. Should have seen this Grayson’s eyes, I thought I was dead.” Responded Danny, drawing new giggles from Sam. She didn’t know how, the joke wasn’t even that good.

It took them a while to collect themselves and Tucker saved the report for later reading. “Okay so what happened after that? They sent you to jail or something?” asked Tucker.

“No, thankfully, they thought I was just joking around. While they tried to find out who I was, I had a nap. Woke up when officer Grayson handed me a mug of coffee, which I had never tasted and honestly would only drink for the energy boost. Anyhow, he told me to go with this woman, who didn’t stop staring at me all the while as she drove me to this place where twenty other kids are living and told me that that would be my home until they found something more permanent.” Danny shrugged. “I have a bed to sleep in at that place, and they gave me some clothes to wear but I don’t like being there, it gives me the creeps.”

“Where is this place?” asked Sam opening Google maps on her phone.

Danny zoomed in on Amity Park and changed to satellite images before pointing it out. “There, some sort of group home for runaway kids. At least that’s what the other kids there called it.” He tilted his head the carefree look momentarily gone from his face.

Tucker licked his lips trying to come up with another question when Danny snapped his head up the smile back in place as he looked at Sam. “You said something about gear the other day, what were you talking about.”

Tucker’s eyes widened and he stared at Sam. “You aren’t thinking-“

“Yes I am. Will you join us or do we do this alone?” asked Sam her eyes hard. She was not giving up this piece of her life, not yet.


	19. Chapter 19

“This is it.” Said Sam pointing out the place.

“How could I’ve missed it, it’s not like the neon sign can’t be seen for half a mile.” Responded Danny flying them over to the spot on the roof Sam indicated.

“A bit more to the left, we don’t want to end up in the bedroom.” Said Tucker. Sam chanced a glance over at her friend, he seemed to be better, more awake.

“Here?” Asked Danny getting a nod from the two. He descended and Sam felt a slight resistance as they passed through the roof and hovered in complete darkness.

“Spot on.” Smiled Tucker. “Give us some light man.

Danny did turning them all visible. The shelves that had once been stocked full of Fenton gear and weaponry was nearly empty. “I guess they haven’t had time to restock after our last battle.” Said Tucker, letting go of Danny. He landed silently on the floor and walked up to a shelf with boxes.

“Over there.” Said Sam, pointing for a shelf. Danny floated them over to it setting her down gently. “Thank you.” Smiled Sam grabbing a thermos from the shelf. Checking the battery level she grinned. “Thermos Tucker?” she asked holding it up for him.

“Yes please, mine’s sort of broke.” Sam tossed a thermos to Tucker who clipped it on to his belt. “Webb, grenades?” he asked holding up two to Sam.

“Yes, Danny to, he needs all the help he can get in a ghost fight.” Said Sam clipping a thermos on to his belt. Tucker tossed over the grenades and Danny caught them handing two to Sam and pocketing the rest.

“You have any guns on your side?” asked Tucker as he walked down the wall of shelves looking for weapons.

“I got a Fenton Creepstick and some of those Spector shields. Hey where are the Spector Deflectors?” Said Sam grabbing a ghost light from where it lay and shown it over the shelfs.

Tucker looked up and down the shelves climbing on to one and scanning the top shelves as well. “Not here. Maybe they are out, did we use any-“

“Someone’s coming.” Hissed Danny and before any of them could react he was gone.

“Oi you are supposed to hide us as well.” Snarled Sam as the vault door swung open. The two squinted at the person standing in the door, the light from the hall outside was much brighter than the one they used.

“Thought I heard someone in here.” Said the woman flicking on the lights. Jazz stood in the open door, wearing training clothes and her hair collected in a high pony tail. “What are you doing in here?” she asked.

“Um… Borrowing some things. Mom had me return all the Fenton gear Danny gave me and I don’t feel safe walking through school without at least one Fenton Utility lipstick.” Said Sam grabbing one from the shelf.

“Yeah, Same only My thermos broke so I thought I’d borrow one.” Said Tucker climbing down from the shelf.

“U-Hu.” Hummed Jazz crossing her arms. “You know you are pretty bad liars.” She said and pointed with a thumb to the inside of the vault door that was still missing its handle. “How did you intend to get out after having locked yourselves in? And for that matter how did you get here? I was downstairs and didn’t see you enter.” Her sharp eyes scanned the room. “Where’s the ghost that phased you in?” she asked.

Tucker looked over at Sam who bit her lip. “Danny.” She said after a while making Jazz flinch. “Show yourself, Jazz’s your sister.”

Returning to the visible spectrum at Sam’s side Danny frowned at her. “My what?” he asked before looking over at Jazz. The older girl had slapped her hands over her mouth and was staring wide-eyed at him.

“You can’t be.” Breathed Jazz.

“It’s his ghost.” Said Sam grabbing a hold of Danny’s shoulder, he put and arm around her waist and supported her as she walked forward.

“How? When? Where? Fuck Dad’s going to throw a fit.” Jazz looked at Sam who smiled back.

“We’ve already asked him a billion question Jazz. It’s Danny.” She said.

After that it took them another twenty questions and Danny turning in to his human form to convince Jazz that it actually was her little brother after which she gave him the Fenton traditional bear-hug and then drag him downstairs. When Jack saw Danny his first reaction was to go after a weapon. Jazz slapped the thing down and proceeded to tell him who Danny was and what had happened.

Sam sat down at the kitchen table listening to the three Fenton talk. Tucker who was as home in the Fenton house as his own walked to the fridge and got both himself, Sam and Danny a can of coke. He sat down beside Sam watching the show as well.

“Is it just me or is someone missing from this picture?” Asked Tucker in a low whispered.

Nodding Sam glanced around the room. Maddie Fenton always kept the kitchen clean, even with experiments going on and Jack walking in with muddy boots after having hunted ghosts, now it was somehow messy without the hint of order. Sam had seen the fridge full of takeout food as well as what looked like a biohazard growing in the back.

“Do you want to ask them or should we wait?” Asked Sam not wanting to break the happy reunion.

“Wait, Defiantly wait.” Said Tucker.


	20. Chapter 20

Tapping his cane on the cobblestones he walked through the mist and darkness. Figures moved past him, obscured by the fog that he couldn’t see their faces and they couldn’t see his. The only way one could tell if it was day or night was by the shift from dark grey to light grey, if one was lucky there could even be ha hint of gold when the sun set. This evening however no one was lucky.

The echoes from his cane changed telling him that he was in a tighter space. He continued forward, he had to. His cane hit something soft and Danny stopped. Poking the soft object he became aware of a sweet and metallic smell mingling with the stench from the river.

Bending down to get a closer look at what was blocking his way Danny squinted in the bad light. The eviscerated and half rotten face of what had once been a person showed itself in the mist staring at him from lidless sockets.

Danny’s eyes flew open. For a moment he didn’t know where he was and fought between the erg to run away and stay put. The soft furred being by his stomach crawled up to his face and Cujo started licking his ear.

Letting out a slow breath Danny pushed the dog away and two arms wrapped tight around his chest pulling him back against the body behind him. Glancing over his shoulder Danny saw Erik snuggle close to his back, possessively holding on to him like a teddy bear.

Returning his head to the pillow Danny sighed. He didn’t mind sharing bunks with Erik, they guy was warm and never did anything creepy, except maybe for breathing at Danny’s neck but that was alright. Sharing a bed with Cujo was a mix between defensive sleeping when the dog wanted to lick his face and waking up with a limb having fallen asleep because the dog rested its head on it. Sharing a bunk with both of them was close to claustrophobic. At the same time as it was a comfort.

Having realized that he had fewer nightmares when someone else was there beside him Danny had spent many nights sharing a bed with Sam. Whenever he woke from a nightmare she would hold him close and whisper sweet words of comfort and the fright from the dream would dissipate much quicker letting him go back to a light sleep. Erik’s snuggling had the same effect as did the dogs light snoring at Danny’s chest.

Feeling his heart slow down Danny let the fear wash of him. “Nightmare?” mumbled Erik and Danny almost jumped out of his skin hearing the others voice. He’d though Erik was asleep but like always the other seemed to be able to imitate sleep while awake. ”You have a lot of them don’t you?” Asked Erik his left hand moving closer to Danny’s arm. 

Watching Erik’s long fingers reach his forearm Danny closed his eyes at the tickling sensation as the fingers moved over his skin. “Some are nightmares some are not.” Mumbled Danny. He knew that the dream he’d just had wasn’t a nightmare as much as it was part of the Rippers memories. Looking back at most of his nightmares the last year Danny could tell that they were the ghosts work and his own memories, nothing to fear. 

“_Spoile-Sport”_ Grumbled the ghost drowsily, thou he wasn’t going to be sleepy for long. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mumbled Erik. 

Shaking his head Danny forced his body to relax once more and go back to sleep. A shiver went down Danny’s spine as Erik breathed on his neck, snuggling in closer. The soft noise of the others breathing and beating heart was almost hypnotic in its comfort. Letting the sounds lull him in to a light sleep Danny remained aware of what was reality and what was dreams. 

Waking up fully when Cujo moved and started licking his face Danny sighed. He dug out Erik’s phone from where he kept it under the pillow and squinted at the clock on the bright screen. Getting another nudge from the dog Danny untangled himself from Erik, replacing his presence with a pillow, before silently lowering himself to the floor. 

Phasing through the matrass Cujo sat on the floor watching Danny curiously as he got dressed. “Bet you think it’s stupid for humans to wear clothes in this heat.” Whispered Danny to the dog as he pulled on the dark shirt. Even if it was just after dawn the mornings were still hot, promising an even warmer day, which was probably going to kill him faster than any ghosts could.

Making sure that he hadn’t left anything Danny walked silently down the stairs and turned in to the kitchen. Loading and starting the coffee machine Danny searched the cupboards for the breakfast cereals finding them hidden high up were only someone tall could reach them. He wasn’t tall and couldn’t risk flying, so he pulled a chair over and balanced on the back of it in order to reach his goal.

Hearing the door to the kitchen open Danny turned around to see who it was, he’d thought everyone were still asleep. Angus and Steve stood in the door, the former staring at Danny while the other had a dazed look on his face.

“Christ! I didn’t think anyone was awake at this hour.” Breathed Angus tugging Steve forward, placing him by the counter.

“Neither did I.” Muttered Danny carefully stepping down from the chair. “Why are you up?”

“Steve’s hungry.” Smiled Angus opening the fridge and taking out a pack of milk. Pouring a glass Danny wrinkled his nose at the slight sour smell.

“I think that’s gone bad.” He noted.

Sniffing it as well Angus face turned a shade green and he emptied the glass in the sink. Returning to the fridge he opened the second pack, gave it a sniff and then shook his head. “There’s hardly any cold in this thing.” He muttered sticking his head inside.

“Orange juice then.” Grumbled Steve rubbing his face, he looked pale and swayed.

Coming out of the fridge with the pack of orange juice Angus used a pair of scissors to cut it open and pure the content in to a glass before handing it to Steve. Watching the two Danny poured his cereals in to a bowl. Steve downed the glass in one gulp and then stayed still.

“You feeling any better?” Asked Angus after a while.

“I think so.” Replied Steve. “Don’t tell Angelica about this will you?” he asked and then turned to Danny who poured coffee over his cereals.

“Tell her what? That You are out of milk?” he asked putting a spoon of coffee cereals in his mouth, the taste was unfamiliar to him and very much welcomed.

“How can you eat that?” asked Angus emptying the milk packs in to the sink.

“With my mouth.” Replied Danny.

“Hey why are you up this early?” Asked Steve looking like he just realized what time it was.

Finishing his breakfast Danny placed the bowl in the sink, turning off the coffee machine as well. “I’ve got work to do.” He said heading for the door.

“See you around.” Called Angus after him. If things worked out alright maybe Danny would see them again, if not then he’d at least had a week in which he felt like a normal teenager again.

Cujo lead the way as he headed back to the circus, Danny wasn’t sure if the dog liked being in the show or not, even if he was executing an amazing program. He himself hated it. Showing of in front of people had never been a problem for him, he liked having people cheer on him. However scarring them and putting them all in danger was something he hated. Even if the small performances at schools and malls weren’t as elaborate as the ones at the circus he still had to let _him_ out.

Having spent most of the day’s meditating Danny had managed to keep the ghost locked up letting himself stay around the humans in the house and his friend. Now all that hard work was going to be for nothing and he was going to let the ghost in again.

Being in no hurry to get back to the circus it took Danny a bit longer than usual to get there, when he did he could see that the main tent was up and knew that they were going to start doing shows probably that weekend.

One of the human workers greeted him by the entrance telling him that the Boss was locking for him. “It’s not like he didn’t know where to find me.” Sighed Danny walking on. Cujo ran off with his own agenda leaving Danny to walk to his train cart.

Pulling open the heavy sliding door Danny climbed nimbly inside, all the meditating had speed up his body’s healing ability and he was practically back to normal. Climbing over empty crates Danny found his bed and flopped down on it.

He didn’t get to stay in bed for long however. There was a thump from the door followed by a clack. Knowing who it was from the steeps Danny sighed. “What do you want Freakshow?” He grumbled.

“Is that how you great your Boss?” said the man lifting his chin, glaring down his nose at Danny.

“No, I would great that person with respect, you are not the Boss of me so I don’t give a fuck.” Huffed Danny, of all the people Freakshow was the last person he wanted to team up with, and yet he had. “Again what do you want?”

“For you to get to work.” Said Freakshow. “I’ve let you run around and play normal these last few days, now you will make sure that this long stay is worth it.”

Sitting up Danny glared at the man, his eyes glowing in the dark room. “Why do you think I’m here and not hanging out with the humans. You sent Jonny and the others to tell me that we are starting today so here I am. But don’t think for a second that you have the right to order me around. I needed Lydia not you.”

His words hit a nerve and Freakshow swung his cane at Danny, the tip stopping at his throat. “You would have been forced to keep the Ghosts under your control, humoring them and keeping them occupied when there was nothing for them to do. I give you freedom to be with your humans and keeps the Ghosts occupied for you. You should be thanking me.” Hissed the man a nasty look on his make-upped face.

Pushing the cane away from his throat with a finger Danny allowed the Ripper ghost’s powers to flow into his eyes and his voice went lower as he spoke. “You should be grateful we didn’t get the chance to cut your throat after the last show.”

Making an indignant sound Freakshow slammed the cane down making a loud noise that hurt Danny’s sensitive ears. “Anyhow boy. We are hitting the high school at one pm, make sure you are there then and start putting up posters around town, got it.”

Rolling his eyes Danny lay down once more. “Got it.” He answered the words dripping with sarcasm. Freakshow turned on a heel and left the train cart leaving Danny alone for the moment.

Scratching the finger that had touched the cane Danny squinted at the red mark. “_Blood blossom wood. The little man is not as stupid as he looks._” Commented the ripper his voice reaching Danny from a distance.

“Never said he was stupid, just a monster.” Grumbled Danny.

“_That’s why you allow him to call the shoots in this charade_?” Mused the ghost pushing gently against the barrier separating him from taking control.

Danny shrugged and rolled out of bed. “He solved a lot of my problems with the circus. There’s no point denying he contributed as an employer giving everyone a purpose to hang around while supplying perfect cover for your tantrums.” Replied Danny opening the crate with the costumes for the performances.

“_Tantrum implies that I am a child, thou the way I see it lad you are decades younger than anyone you command. One could say that you are the one throwing a tantrum with this whole plan._” The ripper made a chill go down Danny’s spine. “_Like all children you ran away from your problems. When your whole home found out about your secret you ran away, letting your loyal friends think you are dead rather than expose them to the monster you’ve become. I wonder what your sister would say about that. Or your mom._”

Slamming the lid of the crate close Danny took a deep breath and pushed the ghost back behind the barrier. “_Still running._” sang the voice as it grew faint.

“So what. At least they are safe in Amity Park, far away from me.” Sighed Danny to himself while removing his shoes and pants.

Being a performer in a normal circus would have meant colorful clothes and spandex, especially if one was walking the tightrope. Much could be said about Freakshow’s taste in decoration of the circus but it did have an esthetic which Danny could work with. His costume consisted of tight black pants decorated with chains and studs, steel toed boots that almost reached his knees with a lot of metal decoration as well. A simple black shirt with the arms cut off, and a ridiculous amount of bracelets which had the added bonus of covering up the scars on his wrists. To top it all off there was a black cloak which Danny didn’t bother putting on before the performance would begin.

Dressed Danny climbed out of the train, his feet hitting the ground with a satisfying thump. Walking along the train he found the supply cart where they stored the posters, this one featuring the ghosts in different parts of their acts. Danny had a poster where all that could be seen was his glowing red eyes under the black hood and the scythe held high ready to swing. At the top of the poster the words, “Join the dark side at Circus Gothica.” Was written in swirling letters. The dates for the shows had been printed on the bottom half together with the prices.

Grabbing two large bags Danny shoved the posters in to them and grabbed the staple gun from the shelf where it lay. He wasn’t going to be able to put up posters all over town in one go but he was going to be busy until they hit the school.

“You need any help there, boy?” asked Kilroy peeking in through a window.

Danny jumped and almost dropped the posters he carried. “Fuck me! Would you stoop sneaking up on people like that.” Breathed Danny having reached for his powers but not found any. If he’d still been a ghost he would have phased through the floor at the scare.

Chuckling Kilroy moved over to the door and climbed in. “I can’t help it, you are easy to scare.” Smiled the man. “I meant it thou do you need any help?”

“No, I like to do this on my own.” Answered Danny watching the man count boxes with bags for the popcorn.

“Don’t hesitate to ask for help if you need it. We all got to look out for each other here.” He said absently.

A light smile tugged at the corners of Danny’s mouth. “Right. I’ll see you around.” He said jumping of the cart his shoulders protesting the added weight.

His shoulders didn’t stop protesting as he walked through town throwing up posters wherever he walked. He asked storeowners if it was alright for him to put up posters in their windows and as a thanks gave them a discount coupon for every poster they let him put up. That was mainly the reason he was the one putting up the posters, any of the ghosts could have done it fast, wrecked a few places and been done with it in an hour. Danny took his time walking up and down the streets talking to people, asking them for help in reaching a bit higher or conveniently dropping things. It made them look up at the posters and that was all he needed from them, to see the posters. Some of the store owners were nice people as well and seeing as he was working in the blazing sun were glad to offer him some water before he left.

Around lunch Danny had almost emptied his bags and managed to convince a store owner to let him put up posters not only in his window but on a door inside the store as well. When he walked out of the store he had a hotdog and a bunch of broken cookise in hand as well.

“You really have that nice guy act all figured out.” Said Youngblood. He was sitting astride his skeleton horse the black and gold uniform of an old 18th century general suited the little guy nicely.

“You catch more flies with honey than vinegar, General.” Answered Danny pooping the hotdog in to his mouth. “You want one?” he asked the ghost offering the broken cookies to him.

“Duh! Of course I want one.” Grinned Youngblood snatching up the biggest pieces.

“That should be a, Certainly I would appreciate one. Generals in old time armies had manners.” Huffed the horse starting forwards.

“You want one too, Mr Horse?” Asked Danny holding out the pieces for the skeleton.

“You should call me Sir Horse, I am carrying a general. And yes please I would like a cookie.” Said the horse almost taking one of Danny’s fingers as he eat all the crumbs, not even dropping one through his bones. Which was typical ghost stuff, there was no logic in how they interacted with the food they eat.

“Thanks for the lesson Horsie I can’t wait to learn how to be a real general.” Said Youngblood rolling his eyes. “What did you mean by honey and vinegar? Is it something you give them or what?” asked the little ghost following Danny as he put up another poster.

“It’s an expression. If you want something you should try being sweet and nice because then people will help you rather than if you are sour and demanding.” Youngblood gave Danny a confused look. “Okay, say that you want something and know that this person will get it for you. You don’t tell that person to give it to you but you ask them nicely and make them want to give it to you. If you just demand that they hand you what you want their first answer will be no on instinct.”

“Oh, I never thought about it like that.” Said Youngblood looking thoughtful.

They walked on for a bit longer, Danny put up a few more posters before packing the things in to one bag. “It’s about time we begin, isn’t it.” He noted looking at a clock in a store window.

“Yeah. It’s going to be fun. You know where the school is right?” Grinned Youngblood.

“This way.” Sighed Danny.


	21. Chapter 21

The idea of doing small shows at the local high school and mall had been Freakshow’s. He’d done something similar before getting beaten by Danny, in which he gave the Goth’s and people who’d booked tickets in advance a taste of what was in store for them as soon as the train rolled into town. The problem now was that he was a wanted man in twenty-nine of the states and couldn’t give any advance warning of where he planned to take the show in case the GIW wanted a piece of him. The small shows served as his old commercial on the tv and gave the people a taste of what to expect.

The plan for taking the high school was simple. They started with small things to get people in the right mindset. A cold drop of ice down the back of some peoples shirts, an invisible person writing messages on the mirrors in the shower rooms, a locker door suddenly flying open and some static and voices over the announcement system.

By the time the period ended and the students had a break before the next class, they were thoroughly creeped out. Tasting the peoples unease Danny gripped the scythe harder, he’d had the easy job off messing with the announcement system and putting up posters in the corridors. They wouldn’t let the Ripper get a big opportunity by being alone with anyone. Thou everything that stood between the people walking past the invisible Danny and the ghost screaming in his head was his stubbornness.

The bell rang and students started hurrying to their classrooms. He caught sight of Erik and Angus walking in his direction. “_How about that, a snack before the show._” Hummed the ghost in Danny’s ear.

Biting his lip Danny watched the two come closer. He knew he shouldn’t but he didn’t want them to panic when the main part of the show started. Besides the corridor was empty apart from them. Taking a deep breath Danny pushed back the hood to show his face and lowered the blade of the scythe.

As soon as Erik walked in front of his hiding spot Danny reached out and grabbed his wrist dropping the invisibility act. Erik nearly jumped out of his skin and twisted around in midair to see who’d grabbed him. Their eyes met and Danny smiled at Erik’s frightened expression that quickly turned in to one of recognition.

“Dann-“ He began but didn’t get to finish before Danny was gone again having let go of Erik’s arm.

“What’s the matter?” asked Angus glancing over Erik’s shoulder at the spot where Danny stood. “You are as jumpy as everyone else today.”

“Am not!” Huffed Erik shivering despite the heat. He rubbed his wrist and stared for a long moment through Danny. “I just thought I saw Danny, he grabbed my wrist.”

Giving Erik a poke in the side Angus grinned. “You miss your boyfriend?” he teased, drawing a slight blush from Erik while making Danny’s face grow hot.

“He is not my boyfriend!” Exclaimed Erik.

Laughing Angus clapped him on the shoulder. “Just teasing you. I know you don’t think of him in that way but you have to agree you two looks like a couple when you sleep in the same bunk and always touches each other.”

“What! No, he’s… we’re… Oh Go fuck yourself!” Blurted Erik, hitting his friend gently before running off. Angus laughed and walked after him.

“_Is it me or is your heart trying to beat out of your chest lad?_” Hummed the Ripper ghost, his cold presence wrapping around Danny’s shoulders. He was right Danny’s heart was pounding uncomfortably in his chest.

However it wasn’t like when people at home had called him Sam’s boyfriend or pointed out how close they were before becoming a couple. Back then he’d felt a fluttering in his stomach, he’d had wanted to protect their friendship and Sam from attacks. This feeling was nothing like that. Danny felt like there was an emptiness in his stomach at those words and he hadn’t wanted to defend Erik from the attack, he’d wanted to run away and hide.

A drop of cold sweat ran down his neck and Danny swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “_You can’t deny that you are close to that boy, my lad. He do cuddle with you as you sleep, and you let him get close. Closer than you let your friends get._”

“Shut your trap Jackass. He’s just a friend. Someone I can cut my ties to as soon as we leave.” Hissed Danny, gripping the scythe harder to keep his hands from shaking.

“Hey Danny are you talking to yourself again? Didn’t I tell you to start phase two” Asked Freakshow through the earpiece everyone was wearing.

Grumbling under his breath Danny took a deep breath and pulled forward the hood. “You didn’t tell me anything Freakshow. But I’ll start the show.”

“Good. On my mark you’ll drive them all out the front door.” Commanded the ringmaster. Thou he was more of a puppet master, pulling the strings from outside the school with Lydia by his side. One word from him and they all listened, creating his show without being controlled by a magic crystal ball. Which in itself was worse than having their free will taken away from them to do what he wanted, they now had the choice to do his bidding.

Dropping the invisibility Danny started walking down the corridors scraping the scythe along the hard floor, making a noise that hurt his ears. Stopping when he reached the end of the he lifted the scythe and walked to another corridor repeating the walk. At Freakshow’s command Jonny started his bike and drove it down the corridors invisible but not unheard.

“_A Conductor of a junkyard musical, is he not._” Growled the Ripper, as Freakshow sent Youngblood galloping down the corridors followed by Cujo who was barking, howling and snarling.

“Lydia, your turn. Amorphos be prepared with the scream.” Said Freakshow. This part of the plan required all of them to get in to a classroom and wait for the swarm of Lydia’s tattoos to fly past the window.

Having been given a classroom from the beginning Danny found himself walking past Liza who was sitting by herself in a corner. Stopping in the center of the classroom Danny lifted the scythe staring at the whiteboard. It would have been better if they had a blackboard but the important part was the message.

One of Lydia’s tattoos lifted a squeaky old marker from the teachers desk and started writing while another erased what the teacher was doing. “What the!” Exclaimed the teacher backing away from the whiteboard as the pen wrote seemingly by itself.

**Run! They are coming for you RUN!!!!!**

As soon as the last exclamation point had been written a high-pitched girls scream could be heard through the school. The lights started flickering as the tattoos flew across the windows and a Danny let the Ripper’s laugh bubble through his throat as he flicked in to visibility swinging the scythe before disappearing and moving over to another spot doing the same.

In other classrooms Jonny would be driving through swinging severed (fake) heads around and howling in mad joy. Cujo had gone full-size and would literary dig his way through the back wall of the classroom barking madly. Youngblood had fun riding his horse through the classrooms shooting his guns in to the ceiling. Kitty preferred to show up as an insane axe murderer swinging that at the students in the rear. Amorphos took on the most roles during that time, hanging himself by the neck in one classroom, appearing as an screaming banshee in another, doing a _The ring_ impersonation in another classroom where he climbed out through the whiteboard reaching for the teacher.

All that combined with the uneasy atmosphere from the small scares in the beginning did the trick sending the students running from the classrooms. Someone hit the fire alarm and then even the once who’d stopped started going for the exits.

Outside Freakshow stood at the center of a burning circle. When the students tried to avoid going near it the ghosts would push them back towards it until they were all gathered around him.

“Ladies, gentlemen and non-conformities of all ages, what you are about to witness is a taste of Circus Gothica. Behold the headhunter Jonny 13 and his lovely murderess the cat herself Cheshire Kitty!” Proclaimed Freakshow pointing to Jonny who jumped his bike over the crowd with Kitty sitting behind him. They drove around the circle three times taking swings at people who jumped back.

“You hear him at night, but you never see him until he’s coming for that soul you sold. The devils hound himself. Please do not scream it might agitate the Hellhound!” Said Freakshow introducing the snarling and barking Cujo as he dug his way out of the earth flinging his head left and right drew landing on the people in the front. The dog made a show of being a monster without hurting anyone. That is anyone accept for the one who screamed.

The girl had been standing at the front and when Cujo’s eyes landed on her she let out an ear-piercing scream that got cut short. The dog didn’t give the girl any warning as he bit her head off and blood sprayed his black fur.

“I warned you. The show can be deadly if you are not prepared. Enjoy the shivers of a circus where clowns don’t smile and you might lose your head.” Grinned Freakshow.

The crowd gasped as the Headless girl pushed herself up and entered the ring. “Well would you look at that. The headless woman herself has joined the show.” Commented Freakshow.

Walking up to the dog the girl, who was Amorphos, slapped the dog’s ear and pointed to its empty stump. Cujo opened his mouth and dropped the head on the ground. Picking it up the girl placed it under an arm and bowed to the crowd who had started going from afraid and shocked to something closer to excited.

It was about time that they end the show and Danny started walking around the crowd appearing and disappearing, his scythe scraping against the asphalt. “Oh, you hear that my friends. Sounds like we awakened the man himself. The master of life and death. The taker of your souls. The one and only Grim Reaper DEATH!”

On que Danny appeared behind Freakshow swinging the scythe forcing himself to make it intangible to pass through the man. He felt the Ripper protest his use of the ghost’s powers, he wanted blood and to tear the ringmaster in to pieces, a goal they had once shared.

When the blade didn’t cut him Danny used his forwards momentum to roll in to the center of the circle where everyone could see him twirl the scythe around as Freakshow continued his speech. “Defy death and dance at the edge of life, let us challenge your perception of the impossible. Join us and release your dark side at Circus Gothica. Now where are you safe.”

With that Danny lunged himself forward at a teacher and the flames rose high. Stopping himself Danny pulled on the Rippers power turning them invisible. Grabbing a hold of Kitty’s hand as she and Jonny went past him he flung himself onto the bike beside the girl. Grinding his teeth’s Danny concentrated on keeping himself invisible and the Ripper from taking over and finish the attack. He so wanted to do it. They hadn’t even gotten the chance to sever Amorphos neck.

With shaking hands Danny twisted the shaft of the scythe brining out the gleaming sword that was hidden inside it, allowing him to draw on the ghost’s powers. He shook as the Ghost tried to stop him from doing what he had to, making it hard to line the blade with the bracelets. Had he been aware of his surroundings a bit more Danny would have taken his time enjoying the feel of the wind in his hair as they flew over the town.

“Need a hand?” Asked Kitty peering over her shoulder at him.

“Piss Off.” Snarled both Danny and the Ripper both caught up in their own battle of wills.

Not taking it seriously thou Kitty grabbed one of Danny’s bracelets and pulled it off. Taking the opportunity Danny pressed the blade against his wrist hissing at the pain. Inside his head the Ripper screamed.

Biting his lip Danny placed his other arm against the sword edge and breathed through the pain. He could handle it but the ghost hated it. Even thou the cuts were shallow and couldn’t drive the Ripper back to his dark corner of Danny’s mind, it gave him an edge. He could use the pain from the Rippers own blade to control him and force him back. At least until the next show when the ghost would be taking his chance once more and Danny would fight him for control.

The longer he used the sword and the Rippers powers the bigger the chances were for the ghost to take over and Danny would eventually have to drive the sword all the way through himself once more to re-set the game. “_Pawn to B4_.” Grumbled the ghost actually drawing a snicker from Danny.


	22. Chapter 22

Fuming Valeri rode her bike through Amity Park. She’d thought that the Phantom look alike was just another ghost trying to ruin Danny’s memory. Had she thought it would help she would have told Sam and Tucker about it. Instead she had found the three out on patrol, Sam and Tucker on a Fenton Quad and _Phantom_ flying beside them as they talked.

Having taken her time to follow them she’d seen the three fight small ghosts who were pestering pedestrians down by the mall and then take on a gorilla ghost by the zoo. She couldn’t believe her eyes watching the ghost-boy fight. He was weak, couldn’t keep his attacks from damaging properties or move the fight to a less crowded area. Thankfully he had Sam and Tucker there who helped him catch the ghost and then left.

Thinking that her friends were going to tell her about him when they had the time Valeri had let the problem go. Danny had been their best friend and if they’d found some ghost that filled a part of the void he’d left behind she wasn’t going to stand in their way.

That was until he made the jackass mistake of the century. He was nothing like Danny. _Phantom_ had none of the skills the real one had, and even worse he clearly lacked a brain. The Danny Phantom she’d fought against and with had always seen the whole picture, he’d always placed the people safety over his own, he’d showed off sometimes as well but never let the danger get out of hand. And he’d known better than to antagonize his enemies.

Alright maybe that was wrong. Danny had always thrown out a pun and made fun of his enemies, Skulker was one ghost they both took pleasure in taunting while he hunted them. But he also knew when to shut up. This ghost didn’t.

Having made sure that Sam would be home Valeri parked her bike outside the door and stomped up to it. Taking a deep breath so as not to blow up in Sam’s face as soon as she opened the door, Valeri pressed the bell. No one answered the door fast enough and Valeri kept pressing.

When the door finally opened an old woman gazed up at sitting on her per mobile. “What’s the ruckus about. Can’t you see it takes an old lady time to get to the door.” Huffed Sam’s grandmother.

Valeri had expected to meet Sam’s parents, who had a tendency to rub people the wrong way, not the grandmother. “Um… Sorry, Is Sam home?” she asked a bit caught off guard.

The old lady gave her a sharp smile similar to her granddaughter. “She’s upstirs with her friends. You want me to call her down for you?”

“No I’ll go up to them. Thank you.” Replied Valeri, stepping past the woman to run up the stairs. She could hear people talking on the second floor, their voices coming from Sam’s room. Knocking on the door Valeri heard them fall silent.

There came a bumping and shuffling noise before the door opened. “Valeri… um hi. What’s up?” She asked.

Valeri had almost forgotten her anger because of the old woman but seeing the look on Sam’s face brought it back again. It was the same look they used to have when lying for Danny and not tell her what was happening because they didn’t trust her.

“What’s up?!” clipped Valeri stepping closer and pushing the door open. Tucker was sitting on the sofa a laptop on his knees and a second one on the floor. “What’s up with you two?”

“We are just hanging. Were going to play some Doom. You want to join us?” Said Tucker lifting his computer to show her the loading screen.

Narrowing her eyes on Tucker Valeri held back the tears. His tone hurt her. She’d thought he of all people would tell her something. But no he was playing the same game as Sam. “Do you think I’m stupid or blind.” She hissed turning her gaze upon Sam. “You better start telling me the truth right now, and don’t try and hid anything I know what you did last night.”

The two exchanged a look and an incorporeal laugh filled the room. Valeri had known he was there, unlike the real one this Danny always gave off a weak ghost signature even in his human form. “Yeah keep on laughing ghost boy and see where that leads you.”

Turning visible the white-haired Danny smiled up at Valeri from the floor. “Why do you always have to be so serious Val?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose Valeri returned her glare to Sam. “I thought we were friends.” She hissed.

Returning the hard stare Sam crossed her arms and leaned against the door poste. “We are, and you didn’t tell me anything either.” Retorted Sam.

“Hey man, you wouldn’t mind taking us away from here. There’s going to be a cat fight.” Whispered Tucker, getting a grin in response from Danny.

“No, I want to see how this is going to play out.”

“You wanted me to say that I saw a ghost copying Phantom in the sky?” Asked Valeri. “You broke your leg chasing that ghost. You were a wreck, what would you have done if I told you about that?” She waved a hand in Danny’s direction.

Sam slapped down Valeri’s hand. “He is not an it!” She snapped. “And had I’ve known he was around I would have never gone through that hell.”

“Hell! Let me tell you about hell.” Growled Valeri, her armor glowing. “Two months fighting every ghost that crawled out of the ghost-zone. Seven weeks without my friends even showing their faces. I’ve had an uphill battle ever since he lost his powers, I didn’t even know if you were ever going to speak to me again.” She drew a shuddering breath that didn’t seem to fill her lungs. “Hell is not having anyone to talk to for weeks, being attacked from everyone because the whole school now knows who I am. And then this copy shows up and messes everything up!” By the time she got to the end of her sentence tears were burning her eyes.

“Valeri.” Said Sam reaching out to touch her, a spark snapped out from the armor and she pulled her hand back.

Turning her eyes on Danny Valeri couldn’t stop the armor from crawling up her arms and legs. “Do you know what sort of mess you are making of a fight?”

Gulping Danny’s smile wavered. “Hey don’t chew him out Valeri. He isn’t the same he used to be.” Said Tucker, his voice low and without much emotions.

“There is no excuse for putting people in danger or provoking the ghosts. For crying out loud you Don’t provoke the Guy’s In White! Not if you don’t have a death wish!” Yelled Valeri.

“He did what?” Blurted Sam turning to stare at the ghost.

“Those guy’s were just to easy. They were just Stormetrupers, no aim. How can they be any danger?” Shrugged Danny looking like an innocent child asking an easy question that didn’t have a simple answer.

Sam smacked her forehead with her hand as Tucker did the same. Only Valeri didn’t let anger subside. “You say you are Danny Phantom but you don’t even know what danger they poses?” Danny shook his head and the sound of three teenagers facepalming filled the room.

“Okay, Valeri would you mind raining in your temper so we can explain things for him and you?” asked Sam gently placing her hand on her arm flinching as the armor sent sparks snapping.

Glancing at Sam Valeri bit her lip and took a slow deep breath. “Okay. Start with why you two are working with him? He is not the real Danny Phantom.”

“Can’t be the Real Danny Phantom.” Responded Danny, his smile dwindling without leaving his eyes. “But I can be the ghost of him. It’s not like he couldn’t get one after his death.”

Valeri huffed and entered the room letting Sam close the door behind her.

By the time Valeri left the Manson house the sky was turning a shade of purple and gold. Her head was filled with spinning theories. She could see how this Phantom could be Danny’s ghost, but there was something about him that didn’t add up. He had been eager to learn what they knew about ghost fighting. Thou he still didn’t take the GIW serious.

Swinging her leg across the bike Valeri started rolling down the street. Her friends looked better than they had the last time they meet, like that void Danny’s Death had made was being filled by his ghost. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she remembered her explanation of the proper way to take on a ghost. For once she had been the one with more experience.

A white car rolled past her on the street, the two GIW agents glanced at her, one of them stuck his head out the window. “Excuse me, do you know where we can find the Fenton Works?” he asked.

Eyeing them Valeri shrugged, the Fenton’s could handle the Governments Incompetent Workers. “Up the road and take a right turn at the park. You’ll see the neon sign.”

“Thank you miss.” Nodded the agent raising the window and driving on.

“Idiots.” Huffed Valeri, setting off towards her job as pizza delivery. Thankfully the evening was getting colder and she wouldn’t have to be out in the burning sun anymore. If it got any warmer they were probably going to open the water park weeks earlier. Normally it wasn’t opening before the middle of July.


	23. Chapter 23

The most depressing thing about being back at the Circus was being alone again. Danny hadn’t noticed it before but he mostly kept to himself, the other humans had their own work to do and the ghosts, with the exception of Cujo, didn’t bother with him if they didn’t have too. They were still waiting for the new parts to get the power up and running so he couldn’t even do something to help.

He’d tried to sleep that night but as soon as he relaxed a bit the Ripper would make an attempt at taking control or send images in to Danny’s thoughts making it impossible to sleep. The only thing he’d been able to do to relax was meditate, something that had once made him fall asleep.

Saturday morning came with another wave of heat. Not bothering with anything more than a pair of shorts and a tank top Danny rolled out of his cart and stretched hearing every joint in his body crack and pop. Sitting with his legs crossed and back straight all night had made him stiff. Rubbing at his eyes he made his way to the kitchen and the wonderful smell of coffee.

Getting in to the cart Danny walked over to where the mugs were being stored and took out the biggest one there. He reached for the coffee pot only to find it empty. “Where’s the coffee?” he asked, more to himself than anyone in particular.

“If it’s empty make a new one.” Said Kilroy, heaving a sack of potatoes in to the kitchen. “And keep this door closed we are running the AC on full in here.” He added closing said door.

“Sorry. What’s for lunch?” Asked Danny, climbing on to the counter to reach the coffee on the top shelf.

“Salad and fries with a side order of grilled beef.” Replied Kilroy. “You can help me carry things inside after you start that machine.” He added brining out a huge pot in which he would cook the potatoes.

“Sounds delicious.” Yawned Danny, going through the routine of changing coffee filter and loading it with water and ground coffee beans. He hit the start button and then joined the large man carrying boxes of vegetables inside from his truck.

Once the coffee was made there was no stopping Danny from drinking it. Except for the fact that he nearly burnt his tongue and felt like melting to a puddle after the first half of his mug. Groaning he shoved the deceptive mug away from himself and pressed his head against the cool steel surface.

Chuckling to himself Kilroy shoved the groceries in to the fridge before going in to the freezer brining out the beef that would have to thaw. A hard sounding object hit the counter Danny was using as a pillow and he looked up at it. “Ice Coffee kid.” Said the main in explanation as Danny stared at the ice cubes in their plastic bag.

The Ripper found it very humoristic watching the thought connect in Danny’s brain. He laughed as Danny dropped as much ice as he could in to his mug and sipped at the now cold coffee. “You are a life saver.” Smiled Danny taking a mouthful of the bitter liquid and enjoyed the sensation of it going down his throat and chill his stomach.

“My pleasure.” Smiled the man frowning at everything he still had out on the counter before looking inside the fridge. “Forgot the oil in the car.” He sighed.

“I’ll get it.” Offered Danny gulping down his coffee.

“Naa. Eat your breakfast, I’ve got this.” Smiled the man shoving a pack of cheerios and milk over the counter to Danny. He jumped out of the cart and Danny could see him walk towards the car.

Taking out a bowl Danny filled it with cereals and drenched it in milk. He refilled his mug with coffee and ice. Thinking better of going outside to eat Danny munched on his breakfast in peace… Alone… in silence.

“_You were alone back then too, lad._” Hummed the ghost drawing on the memories of Spring break and the cube.

Swallowing Danny’s throat felt tight and raw, as if he’d been screaming for help but not getting it. Shaking his head Danny forced back the memories and pushed back the ghost, digging his thumb in to one of the cuts on his arms.

Downing his cereals Danny grabbed the mug and got out of the cart. He managed not to spill the coffee as he jumped down. Starting of in the direction Kilroy had gone. He didn’t have to go far to hear the man speaking loudly, by the sound of it he was trying to get rid of some people who had come to snoop around.

“You can buy tickets at the front entrance, if you want to see the show. Now turn around and walk back the way you came.” Rumbled the man, his voice straining to be polite.

“We aren’t here for tickets-“ began a second man.

“Wait, I am. All of us want to see the show.” Protested a younger speaker and Danny sighed. He knew both speakers and could guess why they were there.

“Then turn around and go back the way you come from before I show you the way.” Said Kilroy sounding like he was smiling through his teeth’s.

“Just listen.” Said Freedman. “Tell Danny Fenton that we are here and just want to talk to him.” Coming around a tent Danny could see Kilroy loom over Erik and even Freedman.

“There’s no one by that name here, piss off.” Snarled Kilroy, his hand’s tightening on the bottles of oil.

Freedman opened his mouth to argue when Danny spoke. “What’s taking you so long?” he asked Kilroy walking up to them all, sipping at his mug.

“These people say they know you.” Huffed Kilroy glancing down at Danny.

“Yeah, I know them. Go back to fixing dinner, I’ll deal with this.” Said Danny, giving the large man a smile. “Thanks for the breakfast.”

“Bet you didn’t even do the dishes.” Smiled Kilroy, ruffling Danny’s hair as he past him.

“Nice friend you got there.” Commented Freedman.

Danny turned his eyes to the man and then to Erik who grinned widely at him. “Why were you looking for me?” he asked, raising the mug to his lips again.

“We are going to the lake.” Said Erik, stepping forward and grabbing Danny’s arm. “We thought you might want to join us and get out of this heat for a while.” He tugged gently at Danny’s arm.

Digging his heels in Danny stared at Erik. His heart was pounding his chest again and his stomach almost turned in to a black hole at the thought of going with them. What if he lost control over the Ripper ghost, what if he hurt someone. It would be dangerous and he couldn’t risk it.

Loosening his grip Erik ran his hand down Danny’s arm taking his hand instead. “Hey?” He said glancing at Danny’s face. “You do know how to swim don’t you.”

“Of course I do!” Blurted Danny, annoyed that Erik would have thought he couldn’t.

“Then let’s go. The sun is killing me.” He smiled tugging at Danny’s hand.

Taking a step forward Danny’s stomach did another backflip. For some reason he was getting excited at the thought of going with them. It was stupid, he could hurt them and then he would have lost the only friend he had at the moment. And at the same time, not going would mean pushing his friend away and all the comfort and joy he took from being with him would be gone as well.

Glancing back at the train and circus Danny shuddered at the thought of going back in to his dark train cart and wait for that afternoon and the next show they were going to do. He didn’t want to sit in that darkness anymore than he had to, it gave the Ripper more time to influence him. Staying would be as dangerous as going was. Besides, the plan didn’t say anything about him being miserable while he was away.

“Don’t force him if he don’t want to go.” Said Freedman taking Erik’s hand away from Danny. “It’s up to you if you want to come along, the others are already there. I’ll give you a ride back later if you want.”

Drawing in a deep breath to fill his fluttering stomach Danny shook his head and gulped down the rest of his coffee. “Okay, but I can’t be gone all day. We have things to do.” There were posters to be put up and a show to do. He could probably put up the posters during the night seeing as he couldn’t sleep anyways.

Erik let out a whop and swung an arm around Danny’s shoulders. “That’s what I want to hear, c’mon the car’s this way.”

They walked out of the circus ground to where Freedman had parked the old rusty pickup truck. Danny and Erik had to squeeze in to the passenger seat together with two bags and a cooling box. When Freedman started the engine Danny tilted his head at the noise. It didn’t sound right. He’d worked with his Dad on the Spector Speeder upgrading the engine and it sounded nothing like this car’s coughing.

“You sure this rust bucket won’t die on the way there?” asked Danny leaning out of the window.

“I asked the same question.” Said Erik joining Danny at the window.

“Call my beauty a Rust bucket again and you can walk to the lake.” Responded Freedman turning on to the larger road.

There was no AC in the car leaving both Danny and Erik hanging out the window relishing the passing wind. Taking deep breath Danny closed his eyes not bothering to look where they were going. He could feel it when they drove through shadows and smelled the woods around them. Soon he could smell the lake as well, a combination of damp and freshness. There was the unavoidable noise of children laughing and splashing water as they neared the lake.

“Are you sleeping?” asked Erik elbowing Danny.

“If he keeps driving for an hour I will be.” Sighed Danny as the car slowed. Opening his eyes Danny could see the tree’s opening to an area where cars and bikes were parked. Freedman found a parking space in the sun that people had avoided.

The car made a death rattle as its engine was turned off and Danny glanced over his shoulder at the man. “You know you can fix that noise right?” he asked, pretty sure he knew what loose part was making the noise.

“Unless you are an engineer I’m not taking any advice regarding my car.” Said Freedman. “Help carry the bags will you.” He said grabbing his large bag from the passenger seat.

The two teenagers jumped out of the car Danny taking the ice box noting that it was probably meant to be carried by two persons. Freedman lead the way along a path that took them to a clearing of drying grass with picnic tables placed along one side and open grass on the other. The lake was large with a floating bridge going out from the sandy shore and a floating jump tower some ways out. The area was packed with people taking advantage of the summer, kids were splashing around in the water reminding Danny of the fun times at the waterpark at home.

Following Erik and Freedman to a group, Danny realized that it was Angelica and her charges who were unpacking their stuff. Most of them were already wearing their swim clothes, Nigel and Steve were dripping water as they spread a blanket over the grass. The one who saw them coming was Liza who scowled at Danny.

She opened her mouth to say something when Angelica cut her off. “That was fast. Your car hit the turbo or something.”

Freedman huffed dropping his bag by the blanket. “Everyone’s criticizing the car, how’s your still drinking more than it’s worth?”

“What is he doing here?” called Liza giving Danny a nasty look.

“I don’t know, these people kidnapped me from the circus. I think they want to drown me in this lake.” Responded Danny putting down the box.

Laughing Erik elbowed him. “We didn’t kidnap you.”

“But you might drown with these people in the water.” Added Angus pulling off his t-shirt.

Liza blew out her cheeks and drew a breath. Stepping in front of her wearing all black Lilly moved her hand and tugged at the girl. Lifting her nose in the air Liza grabbed Nigel’s arm. “Let’s go. It’s to crowded here.” She said. The three raced to the water jumping off the bridge.

“That was easy.” Said Danny.

“They want to have fun. “ Said Angus. “You two want to race?” he asked glancing at Erik who had pulled of his shirt and was untying his shoes.

“Hold on, Danny your leg.” Said Freedman making a grab for Danny who sidestepped.

Smiling Danny kicked of his shoes. “Last in is a rotten egg.” He said and the three ran for the water. Danny was the first on the bridge and reaching the edge he threw himself off in a dive that took him out and away from the ones splashing around close to the shore.

Coming up he could see Erik and Angus dive in after him. Treading water Danny waited for the two to resurface. It was nice in the water. He hadn’t gone swimming since that time when a ghost had pulled Sam in to the river in Amity Park. All the fish-puns had come to use that day and he’d actually meet another ghost that was as great as he was in making them. Unfortunately he’d never caught the ghost which irritated him.

Angus came up first two meters away from Danny followed by Erik ahead of him. “I win.” Grinned Danny feeling smug. Jumping of a bridge in to safe water was nothing compared to throwing oneself of a skyscraper, airship, train or high-wire. He could literary do it all day just for the feeling of shooting through the water.

“I call a rematch. Let’s race to the bridge and out to the jump tower.” Said Angus brushing his hair out of his face.

“You’ll lose.” Said Danny.

“It’s on.” Huffed Angus turning to swim towards the bridge.

“Hey don’t I get a say in this.” Complained Erik when Danny dove down and swam past him coming up beside Angus.

Like the children splashing around energized by the nice water the three teenagers to were exhilarated by the cooling effects of the water. Their races never ending as one of them tried to trip up the other. Erik wasn’t the fastest swimmer and instead made up for his lack of speed by slowing the others down.

They were by the base of the water tower splashing water at each other when Danny heard a familiar drawl. He stopped splashing and got a face full of water. “Hold it.” He coughed holding up his hands to protect himself.

“What, can’t take it anymore?” Grinned Erik swinging an arm around Danny’s shoulder and holding on to him.

“No listen.” He said searching for the source of the voice. Other’s joined in and Danny was certain he knew the gang.

“Come on it’s just a jump. Or are you afraid.” Danny remembered the tall teenager who the voice belonged to.

“Stef.” Said Danny holding on to the ladder to keep himself from going under with Erik. “And his gang.” There was laughter and Danny looked up at the top of the tower where he could see people moving, making it shake.

“Great the bullies. Come on let’s get away from here.” Said Erik tugging at Danny.

“Wait.” Said Angus holding on to the tower as well.

There was a yelp from above and then a voice they all knew. “Stop it please. I don’t want to jump.”

“That’s Nigel.” Said Erik looking up the ladder. “What is the idiot doing up there. He’s afraid of heights.

Angus cast about and then pointed to two figures by the shore. “Liza and Lilly are over there. Christ did they just leave him out here?”

“Whatever, let’s make this an even fight.” Said Danny starting to climb up the ladder. He could hear Nigel scream and the bullies taunt him.

Reaching the top Danny climbed up on the broad platform. It was crowded with five people up there and one of the teen’s saw him climb up. “The fuck are you doing up here.” He huffed taking a step closer to Danny.

“Finding out what’s taking you so long, you know there’s a line right.” Responded Danny, planting his feet. He saw Nigel at the other end, down on his knees holding on to the platform edge for dear life. “You alright!?” he asked the skinny teen.

Meeting his eyes Nigel shook his head and Danny could taste his sweet fear mingled with the emotions of the others. One of them was bent over Nigel trying to pry him loose from the platform and push him closer to the edge.

“Go back down pipsqueak we’ll get you later.” Growled the one called Stef who was leaning against the railing on one side of the platform.

Smiling Danny glanced down the ladder where Angus and Erik were waiting. “Sorry the only one going down is Nigel you can all just throw yourself over the edge and we can continue our last fight down below.”

They laughed and the third guy who’d been standing in front of Nigel turned to Danny cracking his knuckles. “Oh I am going to enjoy beating you to a pulp again.” He grinned.

Letting the smile fall Danny stepped forward, grabbing the guy blocking his way spinning him around and pushing him over the edge holding on to his wrist keeping him from falling. The guy screamed drawing a sharp toothed grin from Danny “I don’t think you get it.” The guy grabbed on to the bracelets on Danny’s arm holding on for dear life. “Let Nigel go and we can have a conversation.”

There was a moment of thick silence in which Angus and Erik got up on the platform.

“Look’s like you got backup this time, whimp. How’s it going Faggot, want us to beat you straight again?” Leered Stef drawing a growl from Erik. Angus held out his arm to stop Erik from going forward. “What’s wrong Ragdoll, can’t let your little beast out.”

Angus sighed “If I had any respect left for you Stefan I would ignore you and your henchmen-“

“Minions.” Said Danny.

“Minions,” corrected Angus. “But you lost it when you decided to pick on Nigel. Now let him go.”

Stef began laughing and waved a hand at the one holding Nigel. “Toss him in.” He said.

The minion smiled and the other guy turned around to help him. Nigel screamed and it was joined by the guy who Danny let go off. He managed to keep a grip on Danny’s wrist but the scream got the others to halt for a moment.

“Angus, Erik. Get Nigel and go down.” He said puling the other on to the platform again, jerking his arm out of his grip. He walked forward stopping in front of Stefan.

“What makes you think we are going to let go of him.” Laughed the leader towering over Danny.

“Your scream.” Responded Danny, moving fast as lighting he had Stefan’s hand twisted in a painful angel which threw the guy off balance and Danny kicked him to the ground placing a knee at the small of his back.

“Get of me pip-AAAAAaaaaa!” Danny twisted his arms hard and the minions immediately dropped their attention from Nigel and rounded on Danny.

As soon as he was free Nigel scrambled across the platform to Angus and Erik. “Take him down.” Ordered Danny, letting go of Stefan, dodging a grab and sliding under a punch. He led the four bullies in the opposite direction of Nigel making sure they could get down.

Stefan got up and swung a fist at Danny clipping his jaw. Then he was at the edge of the platform and grinned widely. “Bye.” He said jumping off.


	24. Chapter 24

The air rushed past Danny and for a brilliant, luxurious moment he was completely weightless, flying without a care for gravity. Then physics took over and he hit the water sinking down in to the cool depths. The only thing that seemed to change from the air however was the feeling of being wrapped in something warm and familiar. It was almost like being in the ghost-zone where weight and mass had nothing to do with how one moved through the ectoplasm.

Floating down Danny relished in the half forgotten memories of just exciting, wrapped in a cold cocoon where no one could reach him, staring up in to a star filled sky. He could stay there forever alone in the dark, safe in the cold. No electric shocks would reach him there, he didn’t have to answer any questions or get hurt for giving the right answer. Nothing could reach him, the warm burning in his chest would soon turn to ice.

Letting his heavy eyelids fall close Danny sank deeper in to the safe space he’d once created, the one where he was wrapped in a blanket of cold snow and could stare at the stares appearing on the sky as he named them. “Sirius, Antares, Canopus, Alphard, Regulus… Aldebaran… Procyon…“

The burning in his chest got worse and Danny opened his mouth to take a deep breath and ignore it through the breathing exercises. Something grabbed his hand in his solitary world and he yelped instead of screaming and suddenly there was water rushing in to his mouth.

Clamping down his free hand over his mouth and nose Danny tried to hold in the coughing as the ice world shattered and he realized that the cold blanket he’d imagined was the cool water closer to the bottom of the lake. And the hand that had grabbed him belonged to a blurry form which was pulling him towards the light above.

The coughing and compulsion to breath made Danny draw in more water that made him cough even more before his head finally broke the surface of the water and he could draw in air. Which in itself was impossible with the coughs trying to expel the water from his lungs.

“_Bugger._” Sighed the Ripper drawing back in to his dark corner making a cold shiver go down Danny’s spine. He knew that the ghost could draw on his memories and its own, creating vivid hallucinations and flashbacks if he didn’t look out for them. But Danny had never thought the ghost would use pleasant memories and experiences against him.

“You tried to kill me.” Gasped Danny before his body convulsed making him throw up more lake water. The ghost gave a mental shrug and Danny had the distinct impression that this was his comeback for being forced back using his own sword.

“I did not try to kill you Danny. I fucking pulled you out of the water” Said a deep voice above Danny’s head and it took him a moment to realize that the person who was holding on to him had heard him speak.

Craning his head to see who it was Danny meet Freedman’s hard eyes. The man was holding on to the jumping tower with one arm and had the other under Danny’s arms securing him to his chest. “Not you.” Hissed Danny, silently cursing the Ripper ghost for making him speak out loud.

“I thought you said you could swim.” Said Freedman, not letting go of Danny even as the coughing and retching subsided. “You could have drowned.”

Danny huffed at that but made no attempt to get free from the man’s hold, he didn’t want to tread water or swim back to the shore just yet. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” He said and coughed some more.

“When was the first time?” Asked Freedman softly.

Considering his answer Danny didn’t see how telling him would give him some vital information about him, he was dead on papers so it couldn’t hurt. “Last Christmas. The ice broke under me when we were playing hockey.” He said, shivering at the memory of the cold and the ice.

“Doesn’t sound like a good Christmas.” Commented Freedman changing his grip on the tower.

“Hate Christmas anyways.” Grumbled Danny. Kids and people were still splashing around closer to the shore and some teenagers were swimming towards the tower. It didn’t look like anyone had noticed Danny going under. It seemed like sheer luck had brought Freedman to him in the first place. “How did you know I was down there?”

Letting go of the tower Freedman kicked off towards the shore pulling Danny along with him. “The girls said Nigel was in trouble and I was coming out to help when I saw him come down the ladder with Erik and Angus and then you jumped off. When you didn’t come up again I went down after you.”

Danny let out a huff that irritated his throat and made him cough, a memory of the days after Christmas flashed through his mind and Danny shuddered. Shaking off the fear he pulled out of Freedman’s hold and began swimming alongside him. “You didn’t answer my question thou. How did you find me down there. It’s nearly impossible to find someone under water.”

“That white streak in your hair was practically glowing in the dark.” He said with a light chuckle. “Now would you answer one of my questions?”

“If I say yes I will have answered one of your questions. But go ahead and ask.” Said Danny slowing down as he coughed again, the heavier breathing was making his throat itch.

“Why didn’t you swim up afterwards?” He asked swimming slowly backwards, keeping an eye on Danny.

Lowering his gaze Danny swam in silence while thinking over his answer. He couldn’t tell the man that the ghost of Jack the fucking Ripper was sharing brain space with him or that he had called up a memory of a place he’d gone to when he’d been captured by a mad history teacher and tortured for a week. He would sound mad saying that. In Amity Park he could just have said that a ghost possessed him and everyone would have been fine with that answer but this far away from any place remotely like his home people would think him delusional and he’d be in a strait jacket before he knew it.

The best answer would be a lie, and at the same time he felt like he owed Freedman some kind of truth. “I guess I spaced out. Thought I was closer to the surface than I was.” he answered hoping that it was enough.

Freedman seemed to consider his answer for a while. He slowly turned to swim ahead once more. “You should dry off and drink some water. The sun is merciless today.”

Lowering his head so the water covered his mouth Danny made an agreeing sound. The further south west they’d traveled the warmer it had gotten and the stronger the sun was. Danny knew that the warm climate caused dehydration and knew he had to be careful when out in the sun.

Reaching the shore Danny stumbled on the sand banks and Freedman grabbed on to the back of his t-shirt. “Careful, that leg of yours can’t have healed yet.”

Shrugging of the mans grip Danny straightened. “It’s healed fine. Don’t worry about it.” The two walked over to where Angelica was sitting, Erik, Angus and Nigel had joined her each holding on to a water bottle.

“What took you so long?” Grinned Erik holding up a bottle for Danny.

Accepted the bottle Danny opened it. “I got bored talking to Stef so I decided to jump of the deep end. Got too much water over my head.” He said taking a gulp of water.

“Dud you are crazy.” Commented Angus, rubbing at his head.

Sitting down on the blanket beside Erik Danny shrugged. “What made you think I wasn’t?” He smiled tugging the t-shirt over his head.

The two other boys who’d just taken a mouthful of water choked. Danny couldn’t blame them, Erik had seen the scars and marks on his body before and even he had choked when seeing them a second time. “Anyone seen Liza and Lilly anywhere?” He asked sipping at his own bottle, not really thirsty, probably because of the water he’d swallowed earlier.

“They are over by the bridge with Steven.” Answered Erik.

Danny glanced over to where Erik had indicated and saw the tree sitting by the water. They looked like they had forgotten about Nigel, until Lilly glanced over to Angelica and moved her hands. “How is he?” she asked.

Casting a glance over his shoulder at the woman he saw her answer by signing. “He’ll be OK.”

Nigel gulped down the rest of his water before jumping to his feet. “I’m going in again!” he exclaimed running off.

“Hey slow down!” Shouted Angus running after him.

Sighing Angelica glanced up at Freedman. “Would you mind?” she asked.

Shaking his head the doctor turned and walked after the boys. It seemed like they wanted to keep a close eye on Nigel for some reason. Maybe because he wasn’t like the others.

Breathing out a long sigh Danny stifled a cough as he lay back. They were in a shady spot with lights falling through the leaves. Looking up at the leafy crown through half lidded eyes Danny could almost fool himself he was staring up at the clear night sky.

“Are you coming in to the water again?” asked Erik. Danny could feel the heat coming of him. Even in the summer the guy was radiating warmth.

“Later maybe.” Sighed Danny, taking deep slow breaths tricking himself in to seeing stars. Only instead of feeling calmed and at peace Danny’s heart speed up and he opened his eyes. The Ripper had even made the thing which always calmed him cause unease. It wasn’t fare.

Laying down beside Danny Erik leaned his head against his shoulder. “Mind if I take a nap then. Couldn’t sleep last night.”

“Just don’t snore, I didn’t get much sleep last night either.” Mumbled Danny closing hi eyes. He took a moment to check his defenses and make sure he still had The Ripper ghost in check. Felling the ghost press against his barriers Danny relaxed. They were going to hold long enough for him to get some much-needed sleep.

No sooner had that thought gone through his mind then he was drifting off in to dreamland.

_Walking down the crowded hall in pursuit of his target the teenagers constantly bumped in to him, throwing their stupid ball to each other. An Asian kid bumped into him catching the ball. He laughed and said a stupid “Sorry.” Before throwing the ball running down the hall shouting at his team mate to pass him a long one._

_Raining in his temper he stopped his eyes from shining red. And people said he was a murderous, mindless, beast without control. Catching sight of his target coming out of the bathroom he nearly turned in to said beast. It would all be so easy, twist, draw and slice. And that irritating itch would be gone._

_Gripping the slender length of wood in his hand he moved forward and then froze in place. A larger blond kid grabbed his target around the neck and dragged him in to a classroom. He wasn’t sure what was happening, it looked like someone was trying to get to him before he did. That could not be allowed, the lad was his._

_Walking against the stream of students he reached the closed door to the classroom and peaked in through the window. The two teenagers inside were arguing over something and a minute later they seemed to agree. Seeing the perfect opportunity he took it, griping the cane in one hand having it lay against the back of his arm, he turned intangible and dashed through the solid door._

_The blond teenager saw him coming but didn’t have a chance to warn his friend before he’d landed a solid kick to his targets side, sending him sprawling in to the desks. He saw the kid hit the back of his head on a table and slump to the floor covering his bruised skull. Having thought that the big guy would give him trouble he was pleased to find they guy stunned and payed him no more mind turning to his target._

_Raven black hair fell across the smaller teens face as he stumbled to his hands and knees, giving him a perfect opening for a final strike. Jumping on his back he got a choke hold on the teen, leaning down on him. That was his second mistake dealing with that kid, first had been when he underestimated his will. This time he underestimated his own mass. Having never taken a kid as a host he’d never had to deal with someone stronger or heavier than himself. It was dammed inconvenient._

_His target moved like a snake, breaking the hold and throwing him of his back. Hitting the floor he rolled up to his feet, and then the schools football star tackled him to the ground making stars dance in front of his eyes._

_“Get out of here Fenton!” Shouted the blond kid advancing on him._

_Letting out a low rumbling growl he moved. Swiftly and in one gracious leap he grabbed a handful of the block heads jacket and spun him off balance, knocking him to the ground with a headbutt. Flinging his head back he landed a second blow that hurt the host more than the kid._

_Cold arm’s wrapped around him and cord like muscles tightens as his target pulled him of his friend. Which was good, the lad hadn’t run away as he was told. Letting him think for a moment that he was succeeding in saving the other kid against his will, he suddenly relaxed phasing through the grip and with a round house kick he had him stumbling back. The second kick hit him on the head knocking him in to the blackboard causing cracks to appear._

_“Bloody hard to take down, aren’t ye?” he huffed, watching the lad sink to the floor once more. A wide grin spread across his face as he advanced, this was it, he was getting this brat out of his life._

_That was when he made his third mistake. The quarterback had somehow gotten to his feet and tackled him to the floor landing a nice punch to his face before he was flipped over to be the one on the ground. The blond kid annoyed him and deserved to die. His fists hit hard driving the air out of him, cracking bones. Blood splattered the floor in beautiful flowers of scarlet._

_The hair on his body suddenly tried to move in the opposite direction and it was just sheer luck that he ducked before the ectoblast did more than singe his back. Letting out a scream he turned to face his target and stopped his body growing cold._

_Flinging himself at him the lad missed his punch as he sank through the floor, heart beating fast and hard, his stomach fluttering. Before he could stop it the host clawed his way back in to control leaving him alone with his thoughts._

Flinching Danny opened his eyes. He was breathing hard as if he’d actually been fighting. Sweat had replaced the water on his skin leaving trails of salt as it dried. There had been something about that dream… no memory, which had scared The Ripper ghost.

“They are old.” Said Freedman.

Glanced in the direction the voice was coming from Danny focused on his hearing. The man was sitting down beside Angelica a towel covering his head and shoulders, water still dripping from him.

“Many as well. I was distracted by his bruises last time, and never saw him without a shirt after that.” Agreed Angelica. “He went after those boy’s at the tower without thinking.”

“He’s a fighter, just looking at him would tell you that.” Huffed Freedman turning his head and Danny closed his eyes.

“You are wrong.” Hummed Angelica. “Many of my children are fighters, thinking that they better attack before being attacked or hurt. He dosn’t, that’s not what makes him like my children.” Angelica waved a hand at Danny and the sleeping Erik. “They are all damaged in one way or another, but they are to stubborn to be broken.”

“Okay…” Said Freedman drawing out the word sounding like he didn’t agree with her. “Any how back to your question. I couldn’t find any other trace of a Danny Fenton in or around that town. The photos I did find of him on Facebook were strikingly similar. And there was the eulogy. I found his funeral announced in the newspapers and tracked down the funeral home as well. Do you know what they said?”

Angelica sighed. “That he is dead.” Opening an eye Danny glanced at the woman.

“Dead and buried. Likely he ran away from home and stole the name, why else live at the circus where he is likely to get hurt?” grumbled Freedman.

“Leave it be then. He doesn’t want to be at the circus, give me time to work with him and I might be able to convince him to stay.” Said Angelica turning her head to look in Danny’s direction. He stayed still and relaxed imitating sleep.

His eyes caught on Erik who meet his stare.

“You think you can convince him to stay?” asked Freedman, turning to look behind as well.

“Stubborn, Luke. It needs to be his choice, I will not force him.” Said Angelica turning back to watch her charges in the water. Freedman soon turned as well.

Danny raised an eyebrow at Erik. The older teen shook his head, his hand finding Danny’s wrist. He slowly ran his finger up to the crock of his elbow and down again.

Shivering at the sensation Danny sat up. “You want to go back into the water?” he asked seeing the two adults jump at the sound of his voice.

“Sure, I was drying out anyways.”


	25. Chapter 25

Swinging the scythe through the girl Danny found no resistance as she turned in to smoke that filled the circle. A hand grabbed on to the back of his shirt and the sound that had been hidden filled his ears. He saw Kitty holding on to him as Jonny drove the bike up in the air. Turning it around on the second-floor balcony he stopped. Letting go of Danny Kitty watched as he sank to the floor before turning her eyes on the crowds below.

Staring at the blood running down his wrists Danny bit his lip forcing himself to press the blade in deeper. His heart was racing, and he had a bile taste of his own fear in his mouth. The screams shouts that had been filling his ears faded out. The Ripper ghosts own voice joined that of the others becoming clearer before fading out as well.

Drawing a deep breath Danny could feel himself becoming more… more like Danny and not The Grim Reaper Freakshow had him playing. “_Trick yourself in to believing that._” Drawled the Reaper drawing back in to his dark corner of Danny’s mind.

“That was awesome.” Grinned Kitty, Jonny had his arms around her waist and the two were leaning over the railing their eyes gleaming as they watched the crowd. They were feeding on the heightened emotions of the people below.

Sheathing the sword in the second part of the scythe Danny leaned back against the parked bike. There was a tug on the scythe and Danny glanced up to find Freakshow glaring down at him. “I’ll be taking this.”

Scowling Danny let go of the weapon. Freakshow knew better than touching the sword, gripping the scythe closer to the blade and not by the handle where they had hidden the sword. “How many more of these small shows do you want me to do?” grumbled Danny pressing his hands over the cuts on his arms.

Freakshow hummed twirling the scythe. “We’ll do one on Monday and another on Wednesday. The real action start on Friday, you better put up a better show by then, you are losing your touch.”

“Give me a break. If you don’t want the bastard to take over, you better not push us.” Growled Danny.

Huffing Freakshow set down the scythe. “Alright punk, take Wednesday off, make sure you get a good act together by then and put up all those god damned posters. If people don’t start buying tickets by the buck load, we’ll be leaving and I’m taking the losses out of your pay.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll put them up tonight.” Sighed Danny, lifting his hands from the cuts. The bleeding had subsided slightly. Reaching over his head he grabbed the backpack he’d left on the bike, pulling out his first aid kit. He was still out of thread and bandages.

Raising a hand to the earpiece he pressed speak. “Hey Youngblood, I need a favor.” He said.

Five minutes later Youngblood was sitting on a dumpster holding on to Danny’s backpack while Danny wrapped duct tape around his arms. “Why do you do that?” he asked. They had gone outside to avoid being spotted by the civilians or authorities.

“To stop the bleeding.” Responded Danny. Cujo sneezed and sat down beside Youngblood.

“You said it. Humans are weird.” Agreed Youngblood lifting the backpack to rummage through it.

“Hey, get your gummy hands out of there.” Snapped Danny using his teeth to cut off the tape, the cut from their last show had scabbed over and would be healed in two or three days.

Pulling his hand out of the backpack Youngblood whipped it on his shirt. “They are not dirty, it’s your stuff that is. Why did you need me to steal a bottle of Vodka anyways? You know ghosts can’t get drunk on alcohol?”

This surprised Danny. “You’re kidding? Guess I won’t have to worry about drinking the punch at the next school dance then. Pass me the bottle.” Youngblood did and Danny poured it on the second cut. “I’m using it to clean the wounds. Like I did the other one.” Explained Danny handing the ghost kid the bottle.

“I thought you had that other stuff for that. The one that stung my nose when I sniffed it?” Asked the boy getting an agreeing sneeze from the dog.

“That was made by my parents to clean out wounds that could have been infected by ectoplasm, hurt like hell as well.” Added Danny, wrapping his wrist.

“Okay… Why are you using it then?”

“Easy to get my hands on… or it was.” Shrugged Danny tying of the other wrist.

“Are you done?” Asked Youngblood standing up on the dumpster.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Danny grabbed the backpack swinging it over one shoulder. “You got the posters?”

“Yupp.” Smiled Youngblood swinging up to ride on Cujo’s back.

The two set off, Youngblood was constantly talking about this and that. The ghost kid had a tendency to obsess over everything he saw on tv or internet. This time it was Danny’s fault for showing him Star Wars and now he payed for it listening to the kid rant. It went on for hours.

By the time the sun set below the horizon Danny basically toned out everything that came out of Youngblood’s mouth. He had wanted to go back to the circus and sleep after having spent the morning and midday with Erik at the lake. Instead he’d been forced to dance around like a marionet for Freakshow and had to do the work now which he had put off earlier.

Fortunately for Danny Youngblood was still a child and as the clock neared midnight his energy started dropping. As Danny turned down another street unrolling the next poster he heard a whine from Cujo. Turning to look at him he found Youngblood draped over the dog’s back fast asleep.

“I don’t get it. He’s a ghost but he still needs sleep.” Sighed Danny picking up the boy. “Let’s get him back to his companion, that skeleton will be worried about him.” Cujo huffed and Danny scratched him as well.

He looked up at the street he’d just started down. There were still a lot of places left for him to put up posters in and he would have to do it during the day as well to ask the storeowners if they could let him put them up in their windows. “We’ll have to keep going after we put him to bed.”

Youngblood wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck mumbling something about not wanting to go to bed. Chuckling Danny patted the ghosts back. He wasn’t sure if he still did it but his sister had told him that whenever she’d carried him to bed when he was a kid he would mumble the same things.

It took some time to get back to the circus but once there the skeleton horse picked up his young partner giving a polite “Thank you for brining him home.” Danny smiled and waved at the ghost as he picked up more posters and walked off once more.

The work was monotoned and didn’t do much for keeping his mind busy. To keep himself from think on things which weren’t good for him, Danny breathed slowly clearing his mind focusing on walking to the next place where he could put up a poster. He let Cujo mostly guide him where to go next and wasn’t aware of time passing until a cold sliver of light cut across the sky.

Turning down another street lined with trees Danny squinted at the light that hit his eyes and nearly tripped over Cujo who’d stopped in front of his feet. “Hey what gives.” Yawned Danny rubbing his eyes.

The door to the house he was standing in front of opened and a woman walked out her hands filled with garbage bags. Blinking Danny looked around himself. He knew the street and the person walking down the stairs he just wasn’t sure how he’d ended up there seeing as he thought he was on the other side of the town.

Angelica stopped at the bottom of the front steps staring at Danny. “Hi there. A bit early for a walk isn’t it?” she smiled dumping her burden in to the crash cans.

“Or late, depending on when you started.” Responded Danny, turning to walk away.

“You want some coffee?” asked Angelica, speaking the magic words to stop Danny.

Cujo had already anticipated his response and patted up the steps. Smiling as Danny turned to follow Angelica held the door open for him. Walking in to the house Danny smelled the coffee and it was like someone had flipped a switch waking him up.

Making a B-line for the coffee Danny took a mug from the cupboard and filled it to the brim.

“You want breakfast, I still have some thing’s that hasn’t spoiled yet.” Smiled the woman coming in after him.

Taking a big gulp of coffee he shook his head. “Naat hungry.” Mumbled Danny, jumping up to sit on the counter.

Filling a mug of her own Angelica leaned against the counter. Danny could feel her eyeing him and sipped his coffee. “You look tired, did you get any sleep?” she asked sipping at her mug.

Blinking slowly Danny shrugged. “Some, I guess.” He said sipping at the dark brew. It was bitter and burnt on its way down. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep drinking it war or cold, at the moment he just wanted coffee.

Blowing on her mug Angelica seemed to think for a while before speaking. “You looked a little lost out there, what brought you here?” she asked.

Kicking his bag Danny nodded at the few posters sticking out of it. “Work, didn’t even know what street I was on before you walked out.” He rubbed his eyes.

“You are putting up posters?” she asked reaching for them.

“Yeah, someone’s got to do it. Apparently I’m the one with the most people skills and free time.” He blinked down in to his coffee.

Unrolling one of the posters featuring him Angelica cocked her head. “You have some kind of Halloween theme at the circus or something. Isn’t it a bit out of season?”

Danny chuckled. “I’m not the one deciding the team, that’s Freakshow’s work. He’s got ghost’s on the brain.” _More than me_. He glanced at the poster and shook his head. “The creep’s got a flair for the dramatic. It’s what makes him such a good ringmaster.”

The door to the kitchen opened. Looking up Danny saw Angus enter the room wearing shorts and a thin t-shirt. He blinked as his eyes scanned the room landing on Angelica. “Breakfast?” he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

“Go back to sleep Angus, you know you don’t want to eat.” Responded Angelica.

It seemed to take Angus a while to register what had been said. “Not hungry.” He mumbled, “Thirsty.” He walked up to the sink and turned on the tap, cupping his hands he drank. And then he turned around and walked out without turning off the tap.

Reaching over Danny turned the water off glancing at Angelica. “Is he alright?” he asked. “He acts a bit like me before I get coffee in the morning.” He didn’t mention that it was usually after a night of ghost fighting.

Eyeing him Angelica shrugged. “He had a bad night.” She rolled up the poster and stuffed it back in Danny’s bag. “May I ask you something about your job?”

Danny shrugged. “Go ahead.”

“What do you do there. I mean more than crawl under dangerous machines and put up posters?” she asked tilting her head to see his face.

“A bit of everything.” Said Danny. Angelica raised an eyebrow and he continued. “I run errands, helps run the power cables, fix things, and you know put on a show.”

“Don’t suppose you know how to fix a refrigerator? I had to throw out everything in there because it got spoiled.” She nodded to the open refrigerator door.

“No…well...” Danny frowned, he was practically an expert on everything cold and freezing. “A cooling system is basically removing hot air from one space and leads it somewhere else, right? It got something to do with forcing liquids through a small pipe so that it will absorb the heat and make it in to gas realizing the heat outside the fridge. Thou I think they use something other than plasm in these models.” His parents would have used ectoplasm if they could have gotten their hands on his.

“Sounds like you know how to fix it.” Said Angelica giving him a meaningful look.

Peeking around the woman Danny set his mug down. Walking over to the fridge he grabbed a hold of it and pulled it out from the wall giving him access to the back. Sitting down on the floor behind it Danny pulled out the tool box his parents had given him for his sixteenth birthday. They had expected him to follow in their footsteps or something similar, especially after they found his cooling project.

Unscrewing the back Danny used his pocketknife to pry it open. Holding the knife between his lips he started following the weirs. Like most times when solving problems and doing engineering Danny blocked out the world around him. He’d always liked building models of space ships and had every new year created a special rocket with his Dad designed to spell out different things. It was one thing building and repairing things not meant for destruction, another thing to creating weapons. Personally Danny would rather take things apart and put them together.

As he placed the parts on the floor beside him Danny could hear other people move around the room. He heard them talking and saw them move out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t before a hand was waved in front of his face that Danny looked up from his work.

“Hi.” Smiled Erik. “You become a repairman all of a sudden?”

“You better not break it.” Warned Liza feeding Cujo pieces of bread covered with peanut butter.

“Could say the same to you about feeding Cujo.” Yawned Danny flipping the power switch. There was a rattling sound coming from the fridge and it sighed to life. “You were saying?” he smiled up at Liza.

The girl huffed holding her hand out for the dog to eat out of.

“Do you want some breakfast?” asked Erik holding up a piece of toast with jam spread on it.

Danny made a face. “I’m not a fan of toast.” He said returning everything he had taken off the machine.

“You should pull out the power.” Said Steve munching on his own piece of toast. He and Lilly was sitting on the kitchen table watching him, Angelica was nowhere to be seen.

“There’s not enough voltage in this to hurt anyone.” Said Danny chewing on the pocketknife as he worked.

“What was wrong with it?” asked Steve, sounding interested for once.

“Nothing really.” Responded Danny picking up a screw returning it to its place. “It just couldn’t handle the weather.”

“It’s a machine. How can it be sensitive to this heatwave?” Asked Erik sitting down on the floor beside Danny. He picked up one of the screws and on sheer instinct Danny slapped it out of his hand. At home he would do the same when his sister tried to make him organize his workspace like she did.

Scratching his neck Danny put in the last two screws. “Jumping over the physics of a refrigerator system it basically takes heat from one place and lets it out in another. Because it’s so hot in here, no heat is realized and it works harder to cool down a space that’s slowly been heating up.”

Liza snorted. “You are a nerd.” She laughed waving another slice of toast over Cujo’s nose.

Giving a laugh of his own Danny had the back of the fridge in place. “You haven’t heard me geek out yet. This is just high school physics, as easy as making a stereo or repairing a car… actually easier than fixing the car.” He said picking up his gear

“You’re a freak. No teenager can do all this.” Said Steve.

Danny was about to stand and walk away when Erik jumped to his feet. Seeing the hit coming and being able to stop it. He idn’t and Steve got smacked on the jaw.

The shouting that broke out filled Danny’s ears. He stepped forward to stop Erik from hitting Steve again while Liza and Lilly kept Steve from retaliating. “Let go of me Danny! He deserves it!”

“We should let him hit you for what you did. Rather I will hit you if you don’t apologize! Asshole!” shouted Liza, planting her feet as she held Steve back with all the strength in her tiny body.

“Fucking maniac, what did I do to deserve that!” Roared Steve, kicking at Erik.

“You called him a Freak!” Screamed Erik.

“Bloody hell Erik, I get called worse than that.” Snapped Danny, even thou being called a Freak hit a spot that hurt more than other.

“What the hell is going on here!” Exclaimed Angelica walking in to the kitchen, she was followed by Nigel who had a scowl on his face. Everyone started speaking over each other forgetting to fight. Danny could taste the anger and it sort of made him nauseous as it was practically shoved in his face.

“Zipp it.” Ordered Angelica without raising her voice. It had the same effect as if she had shouted. The teenagers fell silent. “Now what happened? Danny you go first.”

Taken aback at that Danny stared at her. “Why me?” he blurted suddenly feeling like he was back in school with Mr Lancer asking him to explain what it was that lead to the start of the Korean war. His mind just went blank and he blinked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

“Steve called him a Freak.” Mumbled Erik.

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing.” Retorted Steve. “I meant it like he was incredibly good. Do you always have to take things personally when your boyfriend is involved.”

“I’m not his boyfriend!” Said both Danny and Erik, which was both familiar and odd.

“Erik was the one who hit first.” Said Liza pointing at him.

Sighing Angelica pinched the bridge of her nose and Danny hear her whisper something under her breath. “Alright I’m going to the store, Liza and Steve you are coming with me, I need some help carrying stuff. Lilly?”

The girl raised her eyebrows at the woman signing with her hands, saying something about going to see some friends.

“Alright. Nigel you’ll come along as well. Erik you’ll have to stay home with Angus.” She said locking eyes with him.

“Right.” Grumbled Erik.

Danny didn’t say anything as the three teenagers got dressed, sipping at his still warm coffee. When they were out of the house and he heard Angelica’s car start Danny turned to Erik. “You alright with this?”

Shrugging Erik handed Cujo his last piece of toast. “That’s what she does to keep us from fighting. Talks to one team first and then to the other, preferably by separating us making it look like normal chores. Come on I got Doom 2 on PS4, we can go raid a dungeon.”

He grabbed Danny’s arm and pulled him along in to the living room. “You got an account? If you don’t you can use Angus, he doesn’t play a lot, said something about the battle music in the arena making him sleepy.”

“Yeah, we had some trouble with that music as well. Knocked half the school out once.” Sighed Danny sitting down on the couch.

“Then you have an account.” Smiled Erik. “Good I’m a level 9, took me a while to reach the Andromeda galaxy but I’m there now. What level are you? Or rather where are you?” He sat down handing Danny the second controller.

Taking it Danny watched the tv-screen go bright, zooming out from the sun the camera followed planets after planet until it had left the solar system and continued zooming out, scenes from Doom 1 playing out in a faded background. “I’m level… 17 maybe, at least I was when finishing the boss.”

“You finished the boss?” said Erik switching the screen to multiplayer mood.

“Easy, took him down in my sleep.” Responded Danny writing out his user name and password on the screen while Erik logged in to his own account.

“You are just bragging now. I have a friend online who tried to take it on at level 20 and he couldn’t pass the second checkpoint.” Said Erik skipping past the character check and inventory tweak.

“I wasn’t alone, I had Sam and Tucker…” Danny stared at the screen where he’d logged in to the Atlas space hub. It was where they always meet up to do another quest together. But not where he’d last logged off.

Tucker’s short avatar stood beside Chaos, the avatar belonging to Sam. Thou they were unmoving, probably because they were AFK (away from the screen). His finger hovered over the voice chat button. Gulping Danny opened it and his heart jumped in to his throat. “You sure you wrote the right Password?” asked Tucker sounding like a tecknical advisor working with someone very slow.

Erik glanced at Danny. “You want to meet up at the Helios mission?” He asked showing the mission list.

“Yes, Paulina Fenton, just as you said.” Responded a voice that was unmistakably Danny’s own. Licking his lips Danny didn’t touch a button on the control.

“You don’t think he changed it before..?” Asked Sam implying his death probably.

“Hey Danny, you know those two?” Asked Erik pointing to Tucker and Chaos on the screen. He had paused his own game and was watching him very closely.

“They’re…They are… were…” Danny gulped his throat tight.

“He could have switched it. Here let me try.” Said Sam and there was a shuffling noise and she cursed.

“Here stay seated.” Said the other Danny. “it’s not easy moving around with a cast on the leg. Makes you clumsy.”

That was interesting. Danny tilted his head concentrating on his hearing. There was none of the ambient buzzing noise from his or Tucker’s home, meaning that they were at Sam’s place or somewhere else. He wondered why Sam had a cast on her leg, had she broken it or something, was she alright. A cast meant some kind of serious injury right?

“Huh, that should have worked. Hey Tuck show me your screen.” Said Sam.

“Here.” Responded Tucker. “It looks like you managed to log in. You sure it’s not the computer which has bugged out?”

“No I think the computer is still here. Could just have something to do with it being old.” Answered the other Danny and a shiver crawled up the real ones spine.

“It’s not that old, I put it together last year, should survive the end of times.” Said Tucker. “Give me that old thing and I’ll see if I can fix it.”

Tracing the buttons on the controller Danny stared transfixed at the two familiar characters on the screen. Hearing their voices as if they were talking like they used to. He could even imagen himself sitting on the floor in Sam’s room having technical problems with the game. Last time they’d played together had been so long ago, they’d taken a paus from the game after the school was knocked out by Embers music. Yearning to press the speak button and say hi to them Danny’s eyes started burning.

“Alright I’ll get to the code and-“ Danny logged off afraid of what might happen if Tucker used his tech skills to track down the latest log in.

A warm body pressed against him and Danny was suddenly aware of Erik still sitting beside him. He had heard everything, heard his voice coming from the other side, talking to his friends. He had to go. Had to leave before things got complicated.

“I have to get back to work.” Said Danny rising.

“No wait!” Erik flung out his hand grabbing on to Danny’s arm scrambling to get up as well.

Spinning around to yank his arm out of Erik’s grasp Danny ended up tripping over his own feet. Stumbling backward he pulled Erik down with him as they fell. Landing hard on the floor the air was expelled from his body as Erik hit his chest. “Aww.”

“Sorry.” Groaned Erik pushing himself up on his elbows. “Please just don’t go.”

There was a sweet taste filling Danny’s mouth. Looking at Erik he could see him shivering his eyes open wide. He was afraid, all of a sudden. Searching his memories for details Danny could remember him saying something about not liking to be alone. But he wouldn’t be alone and not for long.

“What are you afraid of?” asked Danny feeling his heart beating hard against his chest.

Erik’s face turned red. “I’m not afraid.” He blurted. “You are, you’re the one running. Please don’t. Please don’t leave.”

Locking eye’s with Erik Danny breathed in slowly trying to stop himself from shaking. “Why don’t you want me to leave?” he asked wondering if this had something to do with what he’d heard the day before.

Biting his lower lip Erik looked to the side.

“Erik.” Said Danny getting him to turn his gaze back on him. “Why don’t you want me to leave?”

Making a face Erik lowered his head. “Please just wait until the others are back.” He hunched his shoulders. “I can’t be alone.” He whispered.

Gulping Danny tried to crawl out from underneath him. “Okay I’ll stay a while longer, but I won’t play.”

Nodding Erik got to his feet letting Danny rise. Sitting back down on the couch Erik picked up his control again. Moving over to the couch Danny sat down a bit away from him not sure why he was shaking and feeling like his heart was trying to win the next space race.

“Thank you.” Whispered Erik returning to the game.

Danny said nothing wrapping his arms around himself. Thoughts were spinning around in his head. He didn’t know what to do with the knowledge that his clone was easily taking his place at home. He’d known that the clone would appear and that he would be fighting ghosts like him. But he couldn’t understand the mix of feelings that were turning knots in his stomach. Nor did he know what to do with his current situation.

“_Around and around in Circles you run, Poor little Danny don’t know the sun. His mind is cracked like his cores been hacked. Piece by piece, little by little, he losses the fight, wonder if he still knows what’s right or if he lost his sight_.” Sang the Ripper making Danny shiver.

“I know why I’m doing this. It’s for them.” Breathed Danny rubbing his stinging eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Sitting on the well-used couch Tucker stared at his Game Boy. He’d wanted to use his old PDA or better his phone but had to settle for the old pixel game. No internet on any of his devices. That was a new rule his parents enforced by switching his phone and locking his consoles and devices in a safe. Little did they know that he could still go online using the old things, it was only a bit slower with lower resolution.

“Are you alright with your parents taking away your tec?” asked the man in the armchair across from him.

Was he alright? It was a good question. At first he’d been heartbroken to have the them taken from him. It hadn’t been his technologies fault that he’d locked himself in his room and tried to find anything to fill the void. Then he just didn’t care and now he knew he still didn’t care because there was no answers to be found on them. He should be upset that he no longer was free to surf the web as he once had and at the same time he couldn’t muster up the energy to do so.

“Tucker?” asked the psychiatrist, getting him to glance up at the man.

Shrugging Tucker returned his eyes to the old game console. He wasn’t that interested in talking to a shrink, he knew Danny had and wasn’t sure if it had done him any good. Talking to Jazz would have been preferable to talking with the man in front of him at least he could be honest with her. Or maybe not.

Gideon Stone didn’t know what was happening around them. How could he, the man thought that everyone who saw ghosts were crazy and needed to be locked up in a mental hospital. Right now, no one understood him, they thought they did but how could they. He had lost his best friend only to find that his ghost still roamed the earth but without his memories. Could anyone be alright with that?

Tapping his note book Gideon stared at him. “You are from Amity Park right?” he asked, getting a shrug as answer from Tucker. “I knew a teen from there who used to sit quiet like you.”

“If you are trying to make me talk to you, you are wasting your time.” Grumbled Tucker catching another Pokémon.

The man leaned forward. “He was your friend actually.”

Tucker’s fingers stopped moving.

“He was your best friend right?” asked Gideon sharp eyes taking note of Tucker’s reaction.

Nodding Tucker stared at the pixel figure on his game boy it was bobbing up and down in anticipation.

“Tell me about him?”

“Why?” Breathed Tucker. He didn’t want to talk about his friend, didn’t need to talk about him. There was nothing to say. Nothing which hadn’t already been written in the papers. For weeks the Amity News had butchered the story. One day they wrote it like an epic tale of how a hero was made, the next they wrote the sad tale of a boy hunted by his own parents. There had been interviews from students at Casper High who said they knew him. Dash had been quoted as saying that he looked up to Danny, but that had been taken out of context.

Neither him nor Sam had been asked about Danny, which was actually a bit weird when he thought about it. Valeri had been bombarded with questions in regard to her being the Red huntress, but she didn’t answer them. Sam had been back in school for a week now but no one asked her anything. Maybe they were just scared of her, or her parents had paied off the media to leave her alone.

“Tell me about your friend. When did you meet?” Asked Gideon.

Scratching at his game Tucker tried to remember. It was hard. “We’ve known each other since they moved to Amity.” Tucker frowned. “I was like three, we were in kindergarten. The dud was spacing out all the time never listening to others.” Muttered Tucker remembering impressions he’d had of his friend.

“And you were friends right off?” Gideon had stopped tapping his note book.

“No. I think I though he was weird, besides I liked plying with other toys. It wasn’t before this other kid took my Tamagotchi that I heard him speak.” The memory of tiny Danny telling a kid twice his size to give the Tamagotchi back was hilarious, especially because they’d ended up getting in to a fight in the sandbox. “ After that I can’t remember being without him.” Mumbled Tucker.

“I bet you two got in to a lot of trouble.” Said Gideon.

“No not that much. I mean sure we did kidnap his sisters teddy bear, which didn’t end well. The hostage negotiations were brief and we walked away without our candy. Ant here was the boring history movie we messed with so that it showed Fairly Odd parents in class, which also ended badly. I think that was our first detention and for a week after we were heroes in class.” He smiled foundly at the thought of that week in middle school. “The one who got us in to real trouble was Sam. Whenever we helped her with one of her projects, we always ended up getting punished for it.” Tucker chuckled remembering a fun detention. “We accidentally locked our English teacher in a janitor’s closet over the night because we had to get out of detention and stop Danny from getting in to trouble. It all started with this circus that was in town actually…”

Tucker continued talking. It was like someone had thrown a switch and all the moments with his friend that had been so painful to remember came flooding out. From the time when they were nine and Danny hit a posh blond girl with his bike to the time when they orchestrated a sleepover at Sam’s place without telling their parents where they were.

Every happy and bitter sweet memory came flooding in to his mind and droplets fell from his eyes landing on the Gameboy distorting the image.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, I think I'll have to change the updating date, Work is taking a lot of my energi right now and I've hardy got the braincapacity to do more than stare at the tv for an hour when I get home before going to bed. Anyhow I hope this chapter will have been worth the wait. Enjoy

Fire reached up to engulf everything. Danny/The Ripper twisted and turned on the floor, curling in to a ball one moment only to stretch out scratching at the floor the next. One part of them wanted run after their next target safe in the knowledge that they were invincible. Another part, the one that still had a heart, wanted to stop him.

“We are going to burn if we stay.” Said one part.

“Rather us than anyone else. I’ve already died once and so have you. Let this be final.” Growled the lad.

“You don’t want to die boy; you want to live why else did you accept my powers.” He tried to stretch out his limbs and run away from the flames licking his left side. The other quickly pulled the arms back curling in to the ball again.

“You killed Dan, You hurt Danielle, You want to kill more people. I rather have you burn with me than let you lose.” Grunted the lad. It was getting harder for them to see, the black smoke and flickering lights were burning their eyes.

Choking Danny lost his hold on his body and The ripper scrambled to their feet. He didn’t get anywhere before the floor gave out and they fell. They kept falling through the collapsing and burning building. It took Danny a while to figure out that he wasn’t actually falling but hovering…and that he was alone. The ghost was no longer talking or trying to take over. He felt oddly lightheaded and could for once think clearly.

“What is going on?” he asked his voice echoing as if he was in an empty room.

“We’ve stopped time.” Said Jazz walking in to view. She stopped at the edge of the broken floor.

“We?” asked Danny frowning as his body didn’t move when he wanted to.

“I’ve suspended his powers, stay still or you’ll get out of sync.” Said the master of time. The clock hands appearing opening a portal to the ghost zone. Coming out of the portal the old ghost hovered beside Jazz.

“Great do I get the whole story now to how you traveled back in time? You know I’ve been dying to hear it. Give me a sec and I’ll put on some popcorn, got the perfect temperature for it here.” Drawled Danny crossing his arms.

The ghost of time turned in to a young child and just because he could made a bowl of popcorn appear in his hand. “Yes this is turning in to quiet a show.” He said munching on a hand full of snacks.

Danny eyed the ghost. “You just did that to spite me.” He said. “So why did you stop time?”

“To give you the chance to make a choice without the spirit.” Shrugged Clockwork changing in to a muscular man in his mid-thirties.

“And whose fault is it that he’s there?” Sneered Danny glaring at his sister.

Lifting her chin Jazz meet Danny’s eyes. “Listen little brother, this is important. Either you make a choice right now or things will all have been for nothing.”

“What choice. You took that away from me when you pushed this guy in to my path.” Growled Danny poking his temple.

Making a frustrated noise Jazz turned to Clockwork. “Would you explain to him what his options are?”

“Why? you are doing a very good job. He’s listening to you after all.” Asked the ghost munching on his popcorn.

“Listening, but his’s not hearing me. You can show him his options.” Huffed Jazz exasperated.

Letting go of the popcorn bowl the ghost turned in to an old man and pointed with his staff making a circle of green light appear in front of Danny. “You have a few options young half ghost. Either you do nothing and die right here. Or you get out and by the end of July the Spirit will have taken over completely” He showed one image where there was a tombstone bearing his name and another with him wearing a black coat and glowing red eyes blood covering his hands.

“Well that’s no choice, I rather die than let him win.” Huffed Danny grabbing the popcorn bowl and snacking on them.

“For god sake have you forgotten everything I taught you. Death is never the answer. You might stop feeling the pain but the rest of us won’t.” Snapped Jazz, Clockwork showed the image of the tombstone and then started fading to other.

“If you die everyone who ever cared about you will be hurt. Mom, Dad and your Jazz will all take it hard.” The images showed a worn and shaggy looking Jack tinkering in a dusty lab. He dropped a tool but instead of picking it up he just stared at it for a long moment before a redhead appeared behind him. Picking up the tool Jazz put it on the workbench beside their dad. She lifted his hand and placed it on the tool and he picked it up to continued tinkering.

The image faded over to focus on Jazz sitting on a flimsy chair a paper cup in her hands. “I know it isn’t my fault but I can’t stop blaming myself for not being there for him. I was selfish of me, going off to college I knew he needed me.” He voice was much different to the Jazz who stood in front of him, she sounded more alive in the image. As if the Jazz in front of him was dead inside.

Again the image changed and Danny stared at his mom, her hair was greasy and there were dark circles around her eyes. She wore a white lab coat over her blue jumpsuit and was sipping at some amber colored liquid while she read some papers. A man walked up behind her wearing white scrubs and a lab coat of his own the letters GIW monogramed on the breast. “Peabody want’s your help Dr Fenton.” Said the man before walking off.

“Danielle will feel like you betrayed her after how you asked her to help you. Tucker and Sam will fall in to a dark place.” The images showed Danielle walking through a dark and rainy street shying away from any and everything that moved. It changed to Tucker sitting in a messy room filled with trash as he stared dully at screens showing rows upon rows of code. He looked thin and like he hadn’t seen the sun in days. The image changed to flashing lights. Sam was being dragged backwards kicking and screaming by a pair of uniformed officers. She landed a good kick and broke loose from their hold, running away.

Lowering his eyes Danny wrapped his arms around himself. “Okay I get it Jazz. But I can’t let him lose.” He said wanting to avoid a future which would ruin his friends and families lives. They deserved better after all.

Clockwork pointed to the circle changing in to a child as the images changed. It showed him again read eyes and dark coat, whipping his hands on it. Shoving the sword in to it’s sheath they turned away from the massacre. Danny had seen the image before in his nightmares. The ripper had wanted that future for a long time.

“See that is an even worse future. I have no choice but to let him die with me.” Said Danny feeling like he couldn’t do anything else.

“You can take the third choice.” Said Jazz holding out a worn old journal.

Taking the journal Danny recognized it as the same type his sister would write in. “What is the third option?” he asked.

Flames rose up to engulf them all and a scream filled the burning building as Danny once more crashed through floors the smell of meat burning mingling with everything else.

Opening his eyes Danny blinked at the light seeping through the crack in the train cart. Rolling over on the hard-wooden floor he stretched hearing his spine crack and his shoulders pop. “Aww.” He whined. The heat in the cart reminded him off the house fire which was probably why he’d dreamed about it.

Sitting up Danny reached for his backpack. He pulled out the tattered journal opening it to the last page. Inside was a medallion and a photo. It showed him, Sam, Tucker and Valeri on their graduation all of them smiling, all of them older. That was the promise that kept him going. If it disappeared then it would have all been for nothing.

Returning the photo to the journal Danny tucked it in to the backpack and got to his feet. Tugging on a t-shirt he shoved his feet in to a pair of sneakers swinging the backpack over one shoulder. Jumping out of the cart he made his way over to the kitchen where it was cooler.

“I’ve told you, lunch will be served when it’s ready and not a minute sooner!” Growled Kilroy slamming a hunk of meat down on the counter.

“I’m not here about lunch, I’m here for coffee.” Answered Danny.

Looking up the man smiled at him. “Danny, getting up a bit late today aren’t you?” He opened the fridge

“Was fixing the generator last night.” Said Danny walking over to the coffee machine.

“Here.” Said Kilroy holding out a plain sports bottle to him.

Eyeing it Danny accepted the bottle. “What’s in it?”

“Coffee. I know you want it when you get up in the morning.” Explained the man.

Opening the bottle Danny sniffed it getting the sweet smell of coffee. “Thanks.” he smiled, sipping at the dark brew. It was heavenly cool and he took another gulp.

For the first time in years Danny got a headache which had nothing to do with getting his head smashed or remerging with a duplicate. He groaned rubbing his forehead, hearing Kilroy laugh.

“Get out of here boy. I have work to do.” He smiled still laughing at Danny’s agony.

“Thanks for the brain-freeze.” Grinned Danny jumping out of the kitchen and in to the oven of the open air. Checking the time Danny took a walk around the circus finding Cujo resting in the shadow of the big tent. “Hey buddy you up for a walk?”

The dog pushed himself up and shook out his fur growing in size until his shoulders reached Danny’s knees. He patted Cujo’s head comfortably before walking of towards the town. Sipping at the coffee his head buzzed lightly, the Ripper ghost was for once silent, keeping to the corner of Danny’s mind. He was going to take advantage of the ghosts absence for as long as he could.

Walking through town Danny sipped at his coffee keeping to the shadows as much as he could. Stopping by a burger joint he got breakfast and an extra-large chocolate shake, Cujo stole the fries which was fine.

They reached the local high school and sat down on the stairs moments before the bell of the last period rang. People passed him on their way from school, most ignored him, some eyed the dog or him. Danny saw Lilly run off with some goths and Steve slink off with his hood up.

It took a while after the hoard of students had left before Erik walked down the stairs with Angus. “Told you to do your homework. How many hours did he give you?” Asked the older teen.

Erik hung his head. “Three hours one for every subject I failed to hand in. Math, English and PE.”

“How do you get homework and fail it in gym-class?” asked Danny making the two stop and turn. “Yoh.”

“Hey Danny!” Exclaimed Erik, greeting him with an enthusiastic smile and hug. “I haven’t seen you since Sunday.”

“Course you haven’t, I’ve been working.” Responded Danny, shrugging out of Erik’s hug.

“You coming back to the house with us?” Asked Angus pulling Erik back.

“I’ve got some free time.” Shrugged Danny, walking alongside the two.

“Sweet. Maybe you can help me get out of detention.” Grinned Erik.

Danny laughed at that. “Yeah, I hold the detention record at Casper high. 68 hours a year. I average 5 hours a week, give or take the times I slip out of detention.”

“Dud, what do you do to get that may hours?” Asked Angus, squinting in the sun.

“Well…” he couldn’t exactly tell them that he used to skip class to fight ghosts, or that he would miss most of what was said in class because he fell asleep due to working all night. “I used to get in to trouble.”

“Used to, from what I can see you still are.” Huffed Erik, poking Danny with an elbow.

“Not my fault. How did you end up getting detention for failing to hand in homework we worked on?” Asked Danny trying to divert the questions from him.

“I may have lost them on the way to school.” Mumbled Erik lowering his head and Danny saw a bruise just under the neck of his t-shirt.

“So you need to redo it all?” Asked Danny.

“No only my Math, English and PE. The last one is going to be difficult thou, the teacher had us write a journal with all the exercise we’ve done the last two weeks. Now I have to remember everything and I can’t.” He raked his fingers through his hair. “God Everything was easier in Jail, there I didn’t get imprisoned for failing to hand in homework, I got privileges like music and snacks.”

“But you wouldn’t have had your freedom.” Smiled Angus, throwing an arm around Erik’s shoulders. “Stop moping, we’ll help you.”

Their conversation jumped from subject to subject as they walked down the sidewalk. Reaching the street where the house lay Danny could see Liza and Nigel. The two were arguing about something. Tilting his head he concentrated on blocking out the discussion between Erik and Angus, hearing the argument ahead.

“No Nigel, I don’t want to go there.” Hissed Liza, wrinkling her nose.

“But, you said you wanted to.” Argued Nigel.

“I said it was thrilling, and scary, and that I would not mind seeing the show if they didn’t try to scare the crap out of me!” Retorted Liza.

“So you want to see it then. I can get tickets.” Smiled the kid.

“NO Nigel!” shouted Liza turning around to walk backward. “I do not want to go! Can you get that through the thick skull of yours.”

“But you said?” Whined Nigel walking after Liza as she crossed the road.

“I will not repeat mys-“ The roar of a car engine drowned out the rest of Liza’s sentence making Danny flinch covering his ears with his hands.

Glaring at the speeding car coming down the street Danny frowned, it wasn’t slowing down even with people on the street. Cujo started barking and turning to Erik and Angus he saw them both look up at the car which was when his stomach dropped. “Liza! Nigel!” shouted Danny and Angus.

The two didn’t hear them, either because of the oncoming car or their argument. Danny exchanged a look with the others his heart beating in his throat. “Fuck it.” He swore turning and running towards the two.

They had been a bit away from Liza and Nigel when the vehicle turned down the street, as Danny dashed towards them he saw the distance between the car and the two disappear. At the last second the driver looked up and saw Nigel. Only problem was that he veered right, going straight for Liza.

The girl looked up in time to see the danger but not realize what was happening. Danny knew he was going to be too late, seeing the car close the distance much faster than him. Gritting his teeth Danny felt something push at him and he suddenly found his arm wrapping around Liza’s waist. Feeling the lacquered surface of the car with his free hand Danny meet the gaze of the driver staring wide-eyed back at him.

Throwing himself and Liza to the side he saw as much as he felt the car phase through his legs. And then they hit the sidewalk, Danny’s free hand protected Liza’s head as his own smacked against the pavement. Grunting at the elbow hitting his stomach Danny grimaced.

The car didn’t stop but kept driving and Danny breathed in slowly letting go of Liza. The girl scrambled to sit up patting her legs and stomach eyes wide open. Danny sat up much slower taking slow deep breaths. The others were running towards them with Cujo in the lead.

“You… you…” Stammered Liza.

A lopsided grin touched Danny’s lips. And then Cujo made a high-pitched bark. Darkness creep in at the edge of his vision and his stomach filled with butterflies. “Oh crap.” Grounded Danny as everything turned black.


	28. Chapter 28

Hearing the car roar past the house Angelica rolled her eyes. She was head deep in that months budget trying to make it all fit together. Last week she had been forced to replace the food that kept getting spoiled and had planned for a repairman to fix the fridge but now she didn’t have to. The problem now was filling the fridge again and making sure her charges didn’t get dehydrated or heat exhaustion, meaning that the house AC was working around the clock and that the food needed to contain a lot of water.

A loud bang made the house shake. “Angelica!” shouted Liza, her voice high pitched. She ran through the house and Angelica sighed; she had told the girl not to run in the house many times.

Rising from her chair she walked to the kitchen door just as it flung open. “Angelica!” Shouted the girl again before she turned around and saw her.

“Liza, I’ve told you not to run in the house.” Chided Angelica.

The girl spun around and grabbed Angelica’s arm. “You got to come quick! Come on! Come on!” the little girl tugged her towards the door.

“What’s wrong?” asked Angelica following the girl. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Danny, he jumped. There was a car and, you got to come.” Blurted Liza.

“Liza you got to calm down and…” they got outside and Angelica saw what had upset her. The dog Cujo was circling around Angus, Nigel and Erik who were sitting on the ground not far down the street a convulsing Danny in front of them.

Swearing Angelica ran over to them. Coming to a stop beside Angus who was cradling Danny’s head, she took in the situation. Nigel had his phone out, holding on to it with shaking hands as the stopwatch past one minute. Erik was hugging a second backpack which Angelica recognized as Danny’s. None of them were trying to restrain the seizing teenager, knowing better.

“What happened?” asked Angelica, looking from Erik to Angus.

“A car nearly ran over Nigel and Liza. Danny pushed Liza out of the way and then this happened?” Reported Angus. He was the only one who didn’t look scared, his eyes locked on Danny’s face.

“Erik, you’ve known him the longest. Did you know about this?” Asked Angelica, fishing out her phone from her pocket.

Blinking up at her Erik shook his head vigorously. Even if he knew what to do when someone was having a seizure, he hadn’t seen it before. It was scary seeing someone jerk and twist on the ground as if he was being zapped with electricity over and over again. “No, never.” He tightened his grip on the bag.

Nodding Angelica looked at the number she’d dialed. Her instinct was to call for an ambulance but something stopped her, something she remembered Danny saying. Dialing a different number Angelica lifted the phone to her ear.

Biting her lip Angelica heard two signals go through before the call was answered. “Luke, Sleep deprived Freedman. Talk fast.” Grumbled the man.

“You aren’t at work?” Asked Angelica having thought that the workaholic would be at the clinic at that time of day.

“Day off. Is this important, or I’m going back to sleep?” mumbled the man sounding like he was going back to sleep.

“Danny is having a grand-mal seizure, coming up on one minutes and thirty seconds now. Can you get over here?” Said Angelica watching Danny’s pale lips turn a shade of blue.

Luke sighed. “It’s just a seizure, Angus had plenty of them. If it doesn’t stop in five minutes get an ambulance, same if he has a second one-“

“It is Danny! Not Angus this time!” Snapped Angelica. “I know what to do but I don’t want to take him to the hospital if I don’t have to.”

“Danny.” Mumbled Luke and there was a scraping sound from his end. “Wait, that Danny! What the hell happened?”

“Glad to hear you are awake. Now get over here and I’ll tell you!” Snapped Angelica hanging up the phone.

“You aren’t calling an ambulance?” Asked Nigel.

Angelica was about to answer him when Danny stopped jerking and his body went stiff, his spine bending backwards as a bow. She saw his brilliant blue and green eyes flash in the light. Then they dulled and his body relaxed a sigh escaping him.

“Stop the timer Nigel.” Ordered Angus his shoulders relaxed as he let go of Danny’s head. Cujo walked up to him sniffing Danny’s face while making a whining noise.

Nigel stopped the time at 2: 16 minutes. Breathing a sigh of relief Angelica reached out placing two fingers at Danny’s throat. She felt his pulse beating strong and evenly, his chest moved slowly as he breathed.

“Danny.” Said Angelica shaking him lightly. He didn’t move, which wasn’t unusual, people who suffered from grand-mal seizures didn’t regain conscious right off sometimes. “Lets get him inside.”

“Right.” Angus and Nigel moved away from the unconscious body, letting Angelica move to Danny’s side.

“You need a hand?” asked Erik swinging the second backpack over one shoulder.

“Get his legs.” Said Angelica lifting Danny’s shoulders. Stopping she blinked down at him, he was light, weighing less than anyone his size should or could.

“Something wrong?” asked Erik, reaching for Danny’s legs.

“No, I think I can carry him on my own.” She said, putting an arm under the boy’s knees she lifted him easily enough. He was defiantly to light and easy to lift. The dog whined walking beside Angelica as she headed inside.

The other kids were waiting in the hall but didn’t follow as she carried the boy into the living room lowering him down on to the couch. He was drenched in sweat and still looked pale. Erik dumped his and Danny’s backpack in an easy chair walking over to sit on the coffee-table. “Is he alright?” he asked.

Giving Erik a soft smile Angelica nodded. “He will be fine.” She said kneeling down beside the couch. Brushing the black and white hair out of the boy’s eyes she saw them move under his closed eyelids. Shaking him lightly again Danny’s eyebrows knitted together and he moved lightly but didn’t wake.

Sitting back Angelica turned to Erik. “You sure he’s never mentioned anything about seizures before?” She asked.

Shaking his head Erik rubbed his hands together. “No, nothing. I mean nothing like this.”

Frowning Angelica narrowed her eyes on him. “Nothing like this?”

Licking his lips Erik twisted his hands. “Well I don’t know. I just woke one night and I thought he wasn’t in the cell but he was. Cold as ice and shivering. Thought the Reith had gotten to him.”

“Cell?” asked Angelica. “You two meet in jail?” She had to keep her emotions in check, right now she needed to know about Danny and deal with Erik’s secrets later.

“Yes, we shared a cell for a week.” Responded Erik his eyes locked on Danny’s face.

Turning back to Danny Angelica shook him again, “Danny, wake up.” She said.

Cringing Danny moved away from Angelicas touch. His face moved and the odd colored eyes flickered open but closed fast.

“Alright, now we are getting somewhere.” She brushed his forehead and the boy flinched. “It’s alright Sweetie, it’s just me.”

“Mob.” Mumbled Danny shivering.

“Not really?” Smiled Angelica. She heard a car pull up outside, the engine rattling to death. “That must be Luke. Erik show him here.”

The boy jumped to his feet walking over the coffee table instead of around it. “Hey sweetie can you open your eyes?”

Danny stretched his neck turning his face away from her. “Okay wait a little and Luke will have a look at you.” The boys hand lifted from the couch before falling heavily back down.

She heard Erik let Luke in and a moment later the man walked into the living room. He was wearing fatigues, a t-shirt and looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. “How is he?” he asked.

“Fine, Did you break every traffic law on your way over here?” Responded Angelica getting up to let Luke take her place. “He’s waking up.”

“Good. And just so you know, I didn’t have to break any traffic laws, some idiot did that and caused a huge traffic-jam not far from here. I was lucky and had a green light all the way.” He sat down beside Danny his heavy bag hitting the floor hard.

The boy jumped eyes flying open and closing right off. “Hey hey, it’s alright kid, relax.” Danny’s eyes seemed to try and open but didn’t. “How long did the seizure last?” Asked Luke taking out his statoscope.

“Two minutes. He’s just now regaining conscious.” Reported Angelica watching as Erik came in and sat down on the coffee-table, Cujo by his side.

Danny tried to get away from Luke’s touch and the man put the stethoscope down. “Hey kid you’ve had a seizure, you are at Angelica’s, can you open your eyes for me.”

“Nooo.” Groaned Danny keeping his eyes closed.

“Okay, you don’t have to do it right now. Can you tell me your name?” asked Luke, placing a hand on his wrist. The bracelets clicked together as Danny moved.

“Dann…Ben…ton” Mumbled the boy.

“Close enough. Do you know where you are?” Asked Luke undoing one of the bracelets.

Making a face Danny shook his head. “That’s okay. Can you tell me what day it is?”

Licking his lips Danny blinked open his eyes and squinted at Luke. “Nob…Monbay.” He lifted his free hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. “Riza?” he asked his eyes moving around the room.

“She’s fine. Do you remember what happened?” said Angelica smiling softly at the boy.

His eyes never focused on any of them but his brows furrowed. “No…” he licked his lips. “Thirsty.” He said slowly pronouncing the words.

That brought back a memory to Angelica. She turned to Erik. “Can you fetch some water for him?”

The boy nodded and once more walked over the table to reach the door. Reaching over to Luke Angelica tapped his shoulder. “I don’t think this is the first time.” She said.

Luke nodded having gotten his fingers between Danny’s bracelets. “Danny I’m going to ask you a few questions, answer which ever you can.” Said Luke getting a slow nod from the boy. “Where are you from?”

“Amity Park.” Mumbled Danny.

“How old are you?” Asked Luke feeling a strong and even pulse under his fingers.

Danny frowned. “Sixteen?”

“When’s your birthday?” Continued Luke glad to hear Danny respond to his questions.

“June…twenty-four?” Said Danny hesitantly.

“Has this happened before?” asked Luke trying to get a better look at the boy’s eyes. Danny scowled and pulled his arm away. “Have you?” asked Luke.

“Stob ass…king.” Mumbled Danny. He frowned licking his lips. “Stop asking.” He repeated.

“Okay okay. Can you look this way for a sec?” Danny turned his face to Luke squinting at him. It was no wonder he flinched away from light, his pupils were large. Fishing out a penlight from his pocket Luke flicked it on and Danny immediately closed his eyes. “Open your eyes.” Danny shook his head grimacing.

“I got the water.” Chimed Erik entering the room.

Danny opened his eyes and Luke flashed the light in them. “Agh! Mother fucking!” Grumbled Danny covering his eyes, but not before they’d seen his pupils shrink.

“Sorry Danny Sorry.” Luke put the penlight away.

“Here.” Said Angelica taking the water from Erik and holding it out for Danny.

Squinting at it Danny tried to grab the glass. Only Angelica held it just outside of his reach. “You have to sit up.” She said.

Letting his hand fall Danny glared at the water. “Come on you are not too tired to sit up.” Smiled Angelica reaching out a hand to help him.

Flinching Danny pulled his arms close to himself. “Don…t touch em.” Mumbled Danny. He uncurled himself and sat slowly up a groan escaping his mouth.

Grabbing the glass with both shaking hands Danny drank as much as he spilled on his face. Once he’d emptied the glass he lay back down letting go of the glass as he relaxed. Angelica caught it and stared as Danny rolled over on his side and seemingly went to sleep.

“Is he alright?” Asked Erik. He sat down on the coffee table wrapping his arms around Cujo.

“Yes.” Sighed Luke. “He’ll be out for an hour perhaps. Might be more or less.”

“Thanks.” Said Angelica breathing out in relief having not noticed the tension building in her shoulders. “Now then.” She said turning to Erik. “Start from the beginning. How did you come to share a Jailcell with Danny?”

“Um you already know. I was wrongly accused of a hit and run. That’s why I got out.” Responded Erik digging his fingers in to the dog’s fur.

Luke raised an eyebrow at Angelica. She shook her head at him turning to Erik. “How did Danny end up sharing a cell with you?” She asked clarifying her question.

“He was arrested as well, why else.” Said Erik, not meeting their eyes.

“Erik you are avoiding the question.” Said Angelica putting emphasis on the words.

Chewing his lip Erik glanced at Danny. “You have to ask him. But he was innocent, that’s why they let him out right.”

Sighing Angelica placed a hand on his arm. “Okay, can you stay here with Danny in case he wakes.” Erik nodded.

Rising both Luke and Angelica left the room.


	29. Chapter 29

The sky over Amity Park was clear but for Valeri and Danielle. They both sat on the hoverboard observing the fight below. None of had any intention of interfering. The ghost below them was flying around in front of two Guy’s in White avoiding their fire with ease. He’d run in to them as he chased The box ghost and they interceded attacking him.

Valeri had skipped what was left of English class to fight off the ghost in case it got to much for the ghost hero. Danielle had somehow managed to fly in under Valeri’s radar when she was busy watching Danny and nearly scared her off the hoverboard.

“It’s not him.” Said Danielle, rubbing her hands. “Danny didn’t fight like that.”

“Yeah I’ve noticed that too.” Sighed Valeri watching the ghost dive and sink though the ground only to come up behind the guy’s making a face at them. “You notice how Danny, the real one, used to forget that he could phase through objects in the heat of the moment, especially the ground.”

Chuckling Danielle nodded. “That’s because he still thought of the world as a human would and not a ghost. I’ve lived with ghost powers all my life but I’ve followed the human rules so much that even I keep forgetting.” She shuddered.

“Sam explains it away by pointing out that he doesn’t remember anything about his human life.” Muttered Valeri closing her eyes as a breeze played over her face. Summer had arrived and even if her suit had climate controls she still preferred the wind on her face.

“How sure are you that he’s Danny’s ghost?” asked Danielle leaning forward to watch as the ghost practically begged to get hit and dodged at the last second.

“What’s the matter? Can’t hit the broad side of a barn?” Laughed Danny staying still in the air his arms outstretched.

“I’ve told him once, I’ve told him a thousand times. Don’t provoke the G.I.W.” Grumbled Valeri seeing the agents miss as Danny’s body stretch and opened a hole through him making the shots go through. “I’m not sure he’s who he says he is. Honestly I think this is just some wishful thinking from Sam and Tucker. They want him back so badly that they believe anything.”

“Don’t you want him back?” asked Danielle wrapping her arms around herself.

“Only if it’s the real Danny and not whatever he was last time.” Responded Valeri shivering at the memories of that battle. Danny had been much stronger back then than she’d ever seen him and it had scared her. He’d gone after Dan with a bloodthirst and not cared who got in his way.

“That wasn’t Danny.” Said Danielle her thin arms tightening. “That was the other ghost, Danny had to use him.”

“I still wouldn’t like to have that Danny back. He was as much a monster as the one we fought.” Valeri leaned forward to see the ghost on the ground do the moonwalk past the agents.

“So we have to teach this one how to be Danny then?” Danielle sighed. “What are Sam and Tucker doing to help him remember.”

“He’s living at Fenton Works with Jazz and his Dad.” Said Valeri. She didn’t know why Sam and Tucker had thought it a good idea to let a ghost they didn’t know stay with the Fenton’s. For one they were ghost hunters and could decide to attack the ghost. And they didn’t know him, he could decide to attack them and then they would have lost two more.

“Jazz is home?” asked Danielle looking up at Valeri. “What about her studies?”

Valeri shrugged. “You’ll have to ask her.”

The alarm in her suit flared up and she lifted her head having the helmet materialize. The screen showed a larger source of ghost energy across town. “More trouble.” Noted Danielle standing up and facing in the direction of the ghost.

“Yeah, I should go-“ Valeri was cut short when Sam’s voice came in over their shared frequency.

“Hey Danny! You there?” she asked.

Staying quiet herself both Valeri and Danielle looked down on the fight and saw Danny reach to his ear as he floated away from the agents. “Yeah I’m here. What’s up?”

“Oh nothing much, lunch was terrible, Tucker’s back in school and it’s being attacked by The Boxghost who found some skeletons in his closet.” Responded Sam drily.

“I wounded where that creep had gone. What did he try to hide in his closet?” Said Danny waving goodbye to the G.I.W.

“He didn’t try to hid anything, he has a skeleton-box that’s right now pouring out an army of boney ghost’s in to the school. Would you mind giving us a hand?” Responded Sam.

“Nice, I’ve got a bone to pick with him anyways.” Grinned Danny flying off in the direction of the school.

Valeri, Danielle, Tucker and Sam all smacked themselves on the forehead. “That was one of your worst puns yet.” Said Sam speaking for all of them.

“What I thought that was a real rib tickler.” Responded Danny making them all groan.

“Please Sam make him stop.” Asked Tucker. “Or he’ll make a pun about The Box ghost being spineless.”

“That one was on the list as well. Together with bone-tired and cracking some skulls.” Said Danny making Valeri turn off the communicator.

“He is trying to hard. Rib tickler, Bone-tired We should have told him to break a leg just to wish him well.” Said Danielle hovering before Valeri.

“I could have cracked his skull for taunting the G.I.W.” Sighed Valeri.

“You think he need’s any help?” Asked the younger girl.

“Naa, Sam and Tucker are there and the teachers at school have all taken a crash course in handling ecto-ray’s from my dad because of the attack. They even hired him to make the school safer from ghosts. He’s working with Mr Fenton to design a ghost defense system for the school.” Said Valeri feeling proud that her father was the one doing the work, even she helped when he got stuck on a problem or needed someone to bounce an idea off.

“Cool. So I gues that means you won’t have to go back to class.” Smiled Danielle.

“No, don’t you?”

The girl smiled. “School’s been out since yesterday in Wishing Hill. I’ve got all the time in the world.”

“That’s unfair. I have to work tonight but other than that I’m free. Did you have something in mind?” asked Valeri not sure if the girl just wanted to hang out or had some ghost problem on her mind. She could probably help Danielle with anything ghost related or Sam and Jazz could.

“Let’s go to the waterpark I’ve never been there.” Smiled the girl floating of in the direction.

Valeri hesitated for a moment. She was technically skipping class for no good reason. And yet, hadn’t she learned that she needed to relax and unwind from school, work and ghost hunting. “You got a swimsuit?” she asked turning to her home.

Grinning Danielle made the circles appeared around her, changing her into her human form. She wore a swimsuit under a old shirt and shorts. “I came prepared.” She said changing back to her ghost form again.

“Well then I’ll just have to grab my gym bag and a towel from home, you’ve seemed to have forgotten that.” Said Valeri.

“No I didn’t. I just have to phase the water off me to dry.” Grinned the girl.

“That’s cheating.” Huffed Valeri.

“Some cheating is allowed in this world.”

Cheating like not paying for entrance but landing in the middle of the park, invisible under Danielle’s powers. “Good thing no one can prove any of this.” Smiled Valeri as they turned visible in the girls changing room.

“Or a bad thing if you get caught.” Responded Danielle sitting down on the bench as Valeri pulled her t-shirt off over her head.

The short hair tickled her neck and she ran her fingers through it. She hadn’t been sure when she said she wanted it short and had argued with herself that it would cut down on the time she spent maintaining it. Having lived with the short curls for a week she was sure that it had been a good thing, she felt lighter and people had commented on the new haircut rather than her outed status as The Red Huntress.

As if the little girl could read her mind Danielle spoke. “It look’s good on you. The haircut I mean not the bruise.”

Smiling Valeri tossed her t-shirt and skirt on the bench. “Thanks. I’m thinking of cutting it shorter the next time.”

“Won’t you feel like a tomboy then? I know I would if I cut mine.” Mumbled Danielle running her fingers through her straight black hair, that looked like the girl had cut it herself using a hand mirror and dull scissors.

“Maybe, but I know I am a woman I don’t think I would ever feel like a boy as long as I know that.” Said Valeri turning her back on Danielle as she got out of the sports bra.

“Probably because you look like a woman as well.” Muttered the girl.

Glancing over her shoulder Valeri noted that Danielle wore comfortable clothes rather than things fashionable or pretty. It made her look like a boy and her posture added to it. “It doesn’t matter what others think of you, you know.” Said Valeri undressing. “The important thing is that you know who you are.”

Danielle laughed. “I am a failed clone of Danny. If I wasn’t a girl Daddy would probably have thought me perfect but now I am this.” The girl hugged herself and shivered.

“That’s what you think you are?” asked Valeri, trying to see where the conversation was going.

“No. well maybe a bit. I’m different now but some things you can’t change.”

Slipping on the swimsuit Valeri turned to Danielle. “I’m not really the person you should talk about this with, I never had a problem with how I look and what I feel like. My advice to you should be that you talk to your mom but that’s a bit hard so why not talk to Jazz and see if she’s got any good advice.”

Biting her lip Danielle shrugged and Valeri knew she’d said the wrong thing. “It’s not that important, just a passing thought. You ready to jump in the pool?” Smiled the girl shrugging off her shirt and leaving the changing room with Valeri staring after her.

For a split second she’d seen Danny in the girls features. Like he would look when telling his friends that he was “fine”. Shivering at the memory Valeri decided that if Danielle didn’t talk to Jazz then she was going to mention it to her.

Collecting their things in her gym bag, Valeri walked out after the girl. She saw her walking backward towards the smaller pools with a big grin on her face. “Last one in is a rotten egg.” She chimed spinning around on a bare heel. She dashed for one of the ponds shouting, “Conon Ball.” As she jumped in splashing water everywhere.

One or two of the grown-up visitors glared at the girl as she made a big splash but there were more kids all around them making more noise and splashing water at passersby. Valeri walked up to Danielle’s pond as the girl resurfaced. “Guess I am the rotten egg then.”

Smiling Danielle beamed up at Valeri her mouth under water.

Dipping her foot in the water Valeri yanked it right up. “The hell. That’s the hottest one here.” She said.

“Baraaabooo.” Said Danielle under the surface.

“You’ll have to repeat that, and I’m going in this one.” Huffed Valeri sinking down in a cool one beside Danielle’s.

Lifting her head Danielle crossed her arms at the edge of the pond and rested there. “I know it’s the warmest, that’s why I jumped in. I would be wearing my winter jacket right now if the sun wasn’t this warm today.”

“You serious?” Valeri rested her head on her crossed arm’s at the edge of the pool.

“Yeah. That’s sort of the reason why I came here. I was thinking Sam or Tucker would know something.” She slipped back down in the pond. “Now I don’t know if I should ask them for help.”

Licking her lips Valeri lowered her gaze. “Do you have the same powers as Danny?”

Danielle blew out her breath. “I don’t know. I have never done the ghost wail or duplicated myself and there’s no chance I have an ice core like him, we aren’t that much alike.”

“You sure about that last one?” Hummed Valeri, enjoying her cool pond.

“Well… I don’t know. You don’t happen to know anything about it?” Said Danielle sinking down deeper.

“No, but I’ve met Danny’s mentor in the Ghost-Zone. He’s called Frostbite, he’s a yeti. If you are having problems with your ghost powers why not go to him? If anything he might be able to help.” It couldn’t hurt to try could it?

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed it but ghosts don’t tend to get along. What makes you think that this mentor of Danny’s is going to help me?” Asked Danielle brining up a good point. Valeri had only met the yeti in the company of Sam, Danny’s direct friend. There was no reason for him to help Danielle or keep himself from hurting them.

“It’s a risk, but I’ll be there if you want to go. We just have to go in to the Ghost-zone from there I have a map that can take us to the Far Frozen.” Said Valeri.

Danielle hummed. “Let me think about it.” She said before sinking down under the surface of her pool.

“Take all the time you need, I’m cooling off in the meantime.” Sighed Valeri. Wondering if there was any possibility the girl could make the water even cooler.


	30. Chapter 30

Going over what she’d just written Jazz changed the punctuation adding the proper reference and then moved on. It was all about referencing and making connections between them and showing that one understood what they talked about. She had worked hard on her studies and could practically take it easy until the next semester and still be ahead of her classmates.

A window popped up on her screen and Jazz pressed it. The Fenton proximity alarm was alerting her to the approaching ghost. Hearing her dad working down in the lab she assumed he hadn’t noticed it. It could be a hostile ghost, with the intent of causing trouble. Or it could be Danny. She had to wait and see, grabbing the ecto-gun she carried Jazz placed it on the table as she returned to her work.

The sound of her brothers ghost crashing in to his room made her relax a bit. Seeing as he was home she saved her work. They had made a routine where he had the day free until after school when Sam and Tucker would come over and then there was training. Jazz had planned for them to practice some martial arts that afternoon but maybe they should work on his landing.

“Danny is home!” Shouted Jazz down the stairs to the lab.

There came a clacking noise from the stairs followed by her Dad. “Right, Send him down and we’ll finish of the Spector Speeder upgrades.”

Jazz rolled her eyes. It had been interesting living with this Danny. He was open about his ghost powers to them and their dad had been enthusiastic about working with his son. Maybe it was because Danny didn’t remember all the times his parents tried to kill him and made elaborate inventions to rip ghosts, like him, apart molecule by molecule. It was honestly a blessing that they had a second chance to make things right, if only their mom could be there to.

Getting up Jazz stretch. “I’ll tell him that you want his help.” She shouted back closing the computer.

“Great!” shouted the man back as Jazz moved out of the room and climbed the stairs. The house felt oddly empty without their mom there as if a vital part of them were missing. Hopefully things would be back to normal soon. She’d talked to her mom a month earlier before she’d been forced to cut communication to continue her work.

Upstairs everything was quiet, the hall was dim and the slight hum from the power running through the walls was familiar, just not right. Pushing open the sticker covered door to Danny’s room she wrinkled her nose at the smell. “Do you ever bring your dishes down?” asked Jazz walking inside.

The room was a mess, the drawers were open and it’s content strewn across the floor. The shelves were empty apart from a book and space ship model, the only clear surface was on the desk where a computer stood. Danny lay half on the floor grabbing on to the bed with one hand resting his left leg on the nightstand.

“You alive little brother?” asked Jazz, wading in through the mess.

Danny made a noise lifting one hand before letting it fall back. “Aww.”

Reaching him Jazz eyed his pained face. “You okay?” she asked.

Blinking open his eyes Danny stared at her, his pupils large. “I missed the landing.”

“Yeah you did. You made the whole house shake.” Responded Jazz. “You hurt?”

Shrugging Danny sat up slowly before laying back down making a face. “Ankle.” He said wriggling his foot. “Head too.”

“Did you hit your head?” asked Jazz reaching for his foot. She peeled down the hem of his pants finding a long slash beginning at the ankle and going up the side of his calf. There was green ectoplasm coating his leg and red blood bleeding from the cut.

“No, things are just to bright right now. Is it bad?” Said Danny his breath shaking.

“I’ve seen worse. Can you pull out that box from under the bed.” Said Jazz grabbing a towel from where it hung on the back of a chair. She covered the wound as Danny pulled out the box of medical supplies. “So how did you get this injury?” Asked Jazz making small talk.

“Skeletons. They managed to hit me as I was turning my legs in to a tail.” Answered Danny. “Fortunately they were spineless.”

Rummaging through the box Jazz brought out the bottle of disinfectant. Uncapping it she poured it over the open wound making Danny cry out in pain. “Sorry this might sting.” Added Jazz.

“You could have warned me.” Grumbled Danny his eyes tightly shut.

“Be a big boy and bear it.” Said Jazz using the towel to wipe at the edges of the cut. “Besides it’s not like you’ve never been hurt before.”

“Doesn’t mean I like it.” Winced Danny biting his lower lip. “I don’t want to get hurt, why would I. Why would anyone.”

Jazz picked up a sterile needle and thread, mauling over her thoughts as she threaded the needle. “No one likes getting hurt. You don’t have to fight, you know that right? You can chose not to fight the ghosts.”

Opening his tear-filled eyes Danny bit his lip as Jazz started stitching. “I can’t.” whimpered Danny.

Jazz stopped before sticking the needle through the skin again. “Why can’t you?”

Breathing deeply Danny shook his head. “Don’t ask. Please Jazz. Don’t.”

Licking her lips Jazz considered pressing the subject, making him tell her. Then again letting him be and think things over himself had always been the way of getting things out of him. “Can you remember how to numb pain.”

Chewing his lower lip Danny nodded closing his eyes. Jazz waited watching trickles of blood running down her brothers leg. Taking a deep slow breath Danny nodded and Jazz continued stitching up the slash.

Once finished Jazz wrapped the towel around his leg. “Go and get your leg cleaned off, then wrap a bandage around it to keep any dirt of the injury.”

“It’s going to be a bit hard to walk without popping any of the stiches.” Whispered Danny opening his eyes, tears were streaking down his cheeks but he hadn’t made a noise.

“You can fly right. Float over there.” Huffed Jazz. “And clean up your freaking room.”

Danny chuckled floating up off the floor. “I forgot.” He smiled innocently.

Rolling her eyes at him Jazz wrapped her arms round Danny embracing him. “You can always talk to me.” She whispered before letting go of him. “Get going.” She smiled making her way out of the room.

As if to prove that he could Danny phased through the walls instead of using the doors. Rolling her eyes at him Jazz walked down the stairs back to the kitchen.

She sat down in front of her computer again and her phone buzzed.

Fishing it out of her from her pocket Jazz stared at the screen. There was a message from Sam on it. Opening the text Jazz frowned. “_Can you come over, there’s something you need to see._”

Tapping the screen Jazz wrote back. Steps came up the stairs and her dad appeared in the kitchen carrying a large piece of equipment belonging to the Spector Speeder. “Where’s Dan-O?”

“Cleaning up. He hurt his leg in a fight, so no training tonight.” Answered Jazz deciding as she spoke. “I’m going out for a bit. You two can decide on what you want for dinner and I’ll make it when I get home.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Said the big man pulling out a tool box from under the sink. “We can just eat leftovers.”

Moving her computer out of danger from her dad’s work Jazz shook her head. “There are no leftovers left. You two cleaned out the fridge last night.” She placed the computer on the living room table. “I’ll see you later.” She said grabbing her shirt as she left the house.

Digging her key’s out of her shirt pocket Jazz jumped into her car and turned downed the windows. “Next time I’ll park in the garage before you turn in to an oven.” She said patting the burning dashboard.

Starting the car she pulled out in to the street and drove through the heavy traffic. What would normally have taken five minutes to drive, took Jazz twice as long. She pulled up to the curb in front of the Manson house which was in shadow. Leaving the windows ajar she walked up to the front door and knocked.

It didn’t take long before the door opened and Pamela’s hard glare meet Jazz. “Oh Miss Fenton. What brings you here?”

“Sorry for dropping by, Sam wanted to show me something, is it okay that I come in?” asked Jazz making sure to be polite to the woman. Her mom had done the mistake once of not being polite enough and they had never been able to have a nice conversation ever since.

“She’s upstairs.” Said the woman steeping to the side, letting Jazz in.

“Thank you.” Smiled Jazz passing the woman and walking up the stairs. Unlike her home this house had more life and energy even as it was calmer than the Fenton house.

Upstairs she knocked on Sam’s door. There was a hard thump from inside the room and a moment later the door was opened. “You took your time.” Huffed Sam using a crutch to cross the room.

“Rush hour. What did you want to show me?” asked Jazz closing the door behind her.

“You’ve seen Danny today?” asked Tucker sitting by Sam’s computer.

“I stitched up a cut in his leg ten minutes ago after he crashed at home. He said he fought a skeleton.” Responded Jazz lending Sam a shoulder as they walked over to Tucker. “Why you asking?”

“Because of this.” Said Tucker clicking on a tab on the computer brining up a video.

“That’s the school.” Noted Jazz recognizing the hall that was shown. A student ran past the camera followed by a second, The timestamp in the corner of the video told Jazz that it was from the schools security cameras half an hour earlier.

Another student ran past the camera followed by two more and then a crowd. A green flash at the corner of the screen told Jazz that someone had used an ecto-blast, either from a gun or ghost. The crowd slowed down and smiles spread across the students faces as their hero flew over them flinging a second blast at the attacker off screen.

Slowly the crowd backed away as bones were thrown across the screen. An army of skeletons advanced on the students distracted by Phantom as he fought them and The Box Ghost who tried to control the skeletons he’d summoned from the bone-box under his arm. More skeletons flew out from the box while the fallen picked themselves back up.

“That’s an uphill battle.” Remarked Jazz. She watched the ghosts surround Phantom, gaining the upper hand. The students had left the screen taking cover in a classroom most likely, the teachers had received basic training in using ecto-weapons to defend their students and would be ready to use them.

“Look closely.” Said Sam pointing to Danny who was being overtaken by ghosts, throwing his arms over his head and drawing his ghost tail close to his body. Then everything went black, the only thing telling them that the camera wasn’t broken was the time stamp. A minute past before shapes could be seen and slowly everything faded back and all that could be seen was a spinning Fenton Thermos labeled, _A spineless ghost, Broken bones and skeletons from the closet._

“That was interesting.” Noted Jazz sitting down beside Sam on the bed.

“There’s more.” Said Tucker, typing in a command and the video rewind stopping just before everything turned black. “Watch this.” Frame by frame the video played showing Phantom turning inwards protecting his head and stomach from the skeletons. The light aura around him died, the white on his clothes faded out and his hair turned black. The darkness spread outwards from him showing a quick flash of glowing green eyes before everything was dark,

Jazz whistled. “Is that a new power?” she asked remembering how sensitive Danny had been to light earlier.

“I hope it is. He didn’t just turn that hall dark but every space which had a window leading into it.” Said Sam, she snapped her fingers. “Like that, total darkness, Kwan nearly pissed his pants he was so scared.”

“It didn’t help turning on any electric lights either, nothing could be seen.” Added Tucker saving the video to a USB.

“I assume you showed me this video because you want me to talk to Danny about it?” asked Jazz.

“Well partly.” Agreed Tucker handing her the USB.

“We couldn’t find him after he left. Is he alright?” Asked Sam fingering the hem of her skirt.

Jazz was about to give her the same answer Danny always used but stopped herself. Her ghost brother hadn’t been fine when she last saw him. “No, he rather not fight ghosts if he could help it.”

Biting her lower lip Sam nodded. “But he likes to taunt the G.I.W.” she said nodding to the computer. Tucker pressed play again and showed the video playing in normal speed.

Two shadows appeared walking towards the thermos. The white clad agents who walked into frame aimed their guns all around the place before one picked up the thermos, the other filled out a form. They swept their weapons around one more time before leaving with the thermos.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Jazz sighed. “I’ll talk to him.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm writing the last chapter now. It's been almost two years since I started writing this story I'm so glad that I'm finaly comming to the end.  
With that said I'll be updating on Tuesdays and Saturdays again. Please enjoy.  
Ps. Art will be coming later.

The hand around Danny’s throat tightened, his heart beat hard in his chest pulsing through his aching head. “_Weak. Brittle,”_ Danny tried to pull the hand away from his throat. “_I could slice their throats while you sleep. I could kill you with your own hands._” The grip around his windpipe tightened and dark spots danced in front of Danny’s eyes. “_You understand Lad, the one who’s in control here is I._”

“Fuck off.” Grunted Danny, gritting his teeth’s.

The hand loosened its grip. “_Ha ha ha. Keep this in mind, I’m the one who will own this body. No matter how hard you struggle._” The ghost returned to his corner of Danny’s mind closing himself off from him for once.

Sinking down to sit on the shower floor Danny lowered his head taking slow deep breaths as he shook. It wasn’t the first time the ghost had taken control over his body, but this was the first time he’d been in control of everything but his arm and hand as it wrapped around his throat. That if anything had scared him. The ghost had figured out that it was easier to take control over just one part of his body rather than the whole.

Cold water hit his back making him tense. Collecting himself Danny stood up and turned off the water resting his forehead against the shower wall. “Fuck off.” He repeated breathing in deeply again. “I will not let you win this battle.”

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Danny nearly jumped out of his skin. “Everything alright in there?” asked Angelica.

Hitting his head against the wall once more Danny turned. “Yeah.” He called back. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“No need to hurry.” Answered the woman. Danny heard her move away from the door and sighed in relief. He didn’t know what he had expected, but he was glad no one else had been home when he got up that morning.

Grabbing a towel he dried off and got dressed wincing at the feeling of the fabric moving over his skin. “Get it together Fenton. There is nothing wrong with you.” He told himself meeting the eyes of his own reflection.

_“Says the boy to himself.”_ Said the mirror image with the ghost’s voice.

Shaking his head Danny tried to collect himself to be and feel stable once more. He wasn’t sure he would feel like himself that day and it was probably a good idea to go back to the circus. Stopping by the bathroom door Danny took one more deep breath and walked out in the kitchen.

Flinching at the bright light shining in from the windows he headed for the door out of the kitchen. “Danny.” Said Angelica. He stopped but didn’t look at her. “Come and sit down won’t you?”

Making a face Danny turned from the door and walked over to the table sitting down on the other end of it. The woman who’d been standing by the kitchen counter grabbed a plate and moved over to him. She placed the plate with a peanut butter jelly sandwich in front of him before sitting down on the chair beside him. “Eat.” She said giving him no option to say no as his stomach growled.

And yet he pushed the plate away. “I can’t right now.” Responded Danny feeling his throat close up at the thought of swallowing the food.

“Give it some time.” Smiled the woman eyeing him.

Hunching his shoulders Danny shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Huffed Angelica.

Shaking his head Danny breathed in slowly concentrating on that simple task rather than the emotions crushing his chest. “I’m sorry.” He repeated.

Rolling her eyes Angelica crossed her legs and rested an elbow on the table supporting her head as she watched him. “I need to talk to you Danny, but you can’t keep apologizing for things which aren’t your fault. You hear me?”

He shrugged.

“I need you to answer some questions for me, as much for my kid’s safety as for yours.” She said making a knot tighten in Danny’s stomach. He hadn’t thought that she’d noticed anything but clearly she had. “Erik told me where you meet.”

Danny’s train of thought stopped, as annoyance flared up in his chest. “He shouldn’t have.” Hissed Danny.

“He told me you shared a cell in jail. Want to tell me how you ended up in a different county’s jail?” She asked.

“_I can’t_” Whispered Danny tapping his fingers to his thumb.

“Can you say that again? I didn’t hear you.” Asked Angelica softly her tone having shifted.

Taking a deep breath Danny raised his head. “That’s classified.” He responded.

“Classified.” Huffed Angelica. “Alright I’ll just give my friends in the police a call and see if they can’t dig out the reason. Do you want me to do that?”

Closing his eyes Danny pressed his hands against his aching head. The cold fur of Cujo brushed against his leg and the dog rested his head on Danny’s lap looking up at him with big eyes. “Fine.” Sighed Danny lowering his hands to scratch the dog behind the ear. “The police report could tell you more than I can anyways.”

That made Angelica frown and think for a bit. “I don’t follow you. What can the report say which you can’t?”

“You actually ask the right question.” Said Danny with a dry smile thinking of other people who also did that. “I don’t know what happened, that’s why the police went by the evidence they could see and sent me to jail. It took Dash telling them what happened to clear things up.” _And not a ghost showing me the memories of his attack months later._ Added Danny aiming his thoughts to the ghost.

“Why did it take him a week to tell them? Erik told me that that was how long you were there.” Asked Angelica clarifying when Danny gave her a scared look.

“Because…” Danny tried to hold back the information but his brain couldn’t make up the lies. “Because he was the bully they thought I beat up. He was in the hospital with a cracked skull and broken ribs. The doctors didn’t allow the police to interview him until he was stable.” Danny drew circles in Cujo’s fur seeing Dash’s bloody face in front of him, as he beat him and as he tried to save him. It had been his fault Dash got hurt that time. Hadn’t they become friends the bully would never have tried to protect him, he would have run. It was yet another example of why he should stay away from any humans that cared for him. Simply associating with him had hurt people in the past and still did. Sooner or later he was going to hurt the woman sitting beside him and the ones she cared for.

He couldn’t do that to them.

“Why don’t you remember what happened?” asked Angelica softly.

Danny shrugged trying to force the memories back from his active thoughts. He knew why he didn’t remember and Vlad had told him he would never be able to, the memories had simply been overwritten.

“Alright, Lets talk about something else.” Said Angelica lowering her hand. “When did you have you first seizure?”

He shrugged again wanting to avoid that subject as well. “Depends how you define a seizure. I’ve never had one like the one yesterday before.” There had been others thou, just like future Jazz had warned him. Whenever he used his powers without the support of The Ripper ghosts he would get a momentary blackout and end up on the ground not knowing how he got there. Maybe it had been worse this time because he’d used more of his ghost powers both increasing his speed to get to the girl and then turning them both intangible to phase through the car.

“You know what a seizure is right?” asked Angelica brining Danny out of his thoughts. He opened his mouth to say that he did but closed it again. He knew what triggered it but not what actually happened.

Shaking his head Danny glanced at Angelica. “What happened to you yesterday is commonly known as a grand mall seizure. There are other kinds called partial seizures and absent seizures which doesn’t affect the whole brain but only a part of it. A seizure in itself is characterized as brief surge of abnormal electrical or non-synchronous brain activity. They are a symptom of many different medical conditions like a vitamin deficiency, head injury, hypoglycemia, sleep deprivation, brain tumors, malnutrition and drug miss use.”

“That’s interesting.” Murmured Danny meeting Cujo’s eyes. The dog sneezed in agreement nudging Danny’s hands to keep scratching him.

“What’s more interesting is when you first had a seizure? Can you remember that?” asked Angelica eyeing him.

Sighing Danny tilted his head back staring at the celling. Going back in his memories to the first time he’d felt as shitty as he did after a seizure. He absently ran a finger over the scar near the hip it had been around that time. “A month after I got out of jail.” Said Danny his memories flashing on the glass wall between himself and his captor. Taking a deep breath he forced his thoughts to another track.

“So you haven’t had them for long. Did the doctors say anything?” she asked touching his free hand.

Danny’s skin crawled and he pulled away from her. “No, and mainly because I haven’t asked them. I know how to control this.”

“It didn’t look like it yesterday.” Noted Angelica.

“That’s why I have Cujo around.” Sighed Danny rubbing his face and met Angelica’s eyes for once. “Look I have a system in place for when they happen. The only reason it didn’t work yesterday was because I was here. Had I stayed at the circus none of this could have happened.”

“But Liza would have been hit by that car.” Angelica leaned forward. “I’m not angry with you for what you did. I’m concerned for your safety. You seem to put yourself in more danger than necessary. You were hurt the first time I meet you. Knocked on my door bleeding and dazed the third time you showed up here. You picked a fight with four teenagers bigger than you just to protect Nigel. And saved Liza from getting hit by a car yesterday.” She smiled softly at him. “I’m beginning to see a pattern here, do you?”

Danny blinked at her and then started laughing. It wasn’t really funny but he’d only known the woman for two weeks and she already had his basic nature pinned down seeing it more clearly than even his parents had. They had been completely clueless to what he was doing thinking him a monster when he tried to do the right thing. That made him laugh even harder and he lowered his head as tears filled his eyes.

Maybe if his teachers had been as preceptive as this woman they could have figured things out. Hell even the ghosts knew that he would do anything to protect humans from them and they used that knowledge to make his life miserable. And right now he was using the same ghosts to protect humans from him. He was putting more trust in them than the people who cared for him, only because they all knew his secret and hadn’t reviled it to anyone. That was just so ironic he couldn’t stop himself from bending double laughing as his stomach hurt and he was growing short of breath.

Cujo licked his face and Danny dug his fingers into the motes fur. Hiccupping the laughter turned in to sobs as the deeper meaning of what happened sank in. His parents hadn’t wanted to see him as anything other than their boy and a problem child who couldn’t listen. He’d been hurt and hidden it from them just to keep them happy, never letting them know. The teachers had seen the bruises and bullying, they’d known what he’d gone through but never asked why, never tried to stop it. Mr Lancer might have tried to do something about it but he never saw the bigger picture.

Balling his hands in to fists Danny tried to stop his thoughts from going to his best friends and sister. They had supported him in everything he’d done, never judging and always there when he needed them. And now when he really wished they were there and laughing it all off making up an excuse for everything, he’d pushed them away. _To protect them_. What a joke. He’d pushed them away to protect himself. Letting himself believe they were alright without him and that it was for the best.

“You feeling okay sweetheart?” asked Angelica as Danny got control of the sobs whipping the tears off his cheeks.

Shaking Danny nodded. “I’m honestly fine.” He sniffed. Seeing the sandwich his stomach reminded him once more of how empty he was. Grabbing the two slices of bread Danny shoved it into his mouth forcing himself to chew and swallow. Consuming the whole sandwich made Danny realize how hungry he actually was and that Sam never would have allowed him to go without eating for long. The tears threatened to overflow again and Danny shut his eyes rubbing at them to force them back.

“You want another one?” asked Angelica getting up taking the plate with her. Danny nodded breathing to a count, forcing his reining emotions to stop. A cold draft hit his back as Angelica opened the fridge making Danny shiver and stop. Not feeling anything and acting like things were alright was what got him in that situation to begin with.

Bumping him with his nose Cujo got Danny’s attention eagerly nudging his hand to make Danny scratch him again.

“I know I can help people.” He said not looking behind as Angelica stopped. “That’s why I do what I do. I can handle getting hurt when others can’t.”

“Even when it means hurting yourself?” Asked Angelica opening a drawer.

“It’s supposed to be worth it in the end.” Sighed Danny praying that it would be. He’d gone through to much the last year for everything to come back and screw him over.

“I sure hope it is.” Sighed Angelica putting a plate in front of him with two sandwiches this time. There was a gurgling noise behind Danny which was unmistakable to his ears. “There’s coffee in a minute.” Added the woman reading his mind.

Forcing himself to eat both sandwiches Danny got up and made himself a couple of more going through the leftovers to add to his lunch/breakfast. By the time he finished the last of them the lump in his throat had resolved, returning some of the stability he’d been missing earlier.


	32. Chapter 32

“What do you expect me to do Chin Ups?” Huffed Sam crossing her arms as she leaned against the bleachers. Tetslaff was once again trying to get her to participate in Gym class even if it was something as small as keeping score. Which was going to be easy that day, the class was running tracks around the football field while the team trained for the final match of the season, Dash wailing at them as he outdid them all.

“All I’m asking you is to be her and time your classmates, is that so hard?” Huffed the woman crossing her arms over her bosom.

“No, but I got better things to do. There’s this English test I have to pass tomorrow or be forced to endure summer school. I’ve done enough this year to earn me a B even if I don’t participate today. If you are a teacher you should see that there are things more important than pressing a button out here all day.” Responded Sam wanting to get out of the sun. “No offence but Mr Lancer’s class is more important than gym today.”

Shaking her head Tetslaff gave Sam a sad look. “It’s a shame that you aren’t more interested in sports you could be great. Even earn a sports scholarship to any collage you want.”

Picking up her crutches Sam smiled. “I know but sports aren’t my thing. See you around.” She turned with ease and walked back into the school. She headed for the schools library which compared to the first days she was back was near deserted. Finding a table she spread out her work. Sam had more than English to work on, her other teachers had given her a second chance to avoid summer school or raise her grades. Her primary goal was to do the work she needed to do in order to avoid spending the summer in school. Tucker on the other hand had to go through school all summer and mainly was in school now because he’d been told by his parents to be there.

Resting her chin on her hand Sam read the classic Shakespearian play underlining words. She knew Mr Lancer loved classical works but hated that he was forcing them to endure them. Thou to be honest there was probably some kind of hidden agenda with it which she couldn’t see.

The chair opposite hers was pulled out and a student sat down his face hidden behind a huge book about the space race. “Move on buddy, I’m not in the mood to throw you out.” Grumbled Sam keeping her voice down so as not to be thrown out herself.

“Yeah sorry but I sort of need your help.” Hissed Danny lifting the book over his white hair showing his face.

As he did there was a loud noise from the entrance to the library. Leaning back Sam saw two men in white suits staring at something like a Fenton finder. “The signature is fading.” Said the bigger one to his stocky partner.

“They’ve gotten an upgrade.” Whispered Danny his blue eyes glowing faintly in the shadow under the book.

There was a hissing noise from the librarian pointing at the door. “Ma’am please do refrain from schussing us, there’s a un authorized ecto-entity at large in this school.” Grunted the stocky guy.

Huffing the librarian snapped her fingers pointing at the door. Turning to his partner the tall one dug in his suit. “Form 2213.4 has been obtained granting the G.I.W access to any building where we suspect an ecto-entity to be with in.” He held up a piece of paper in the woman’s face.

Snatching the piece of paper out of their hands the woman inspected it. Muttering she handed the paper back turning to glide back in among her shelves. The agent put the paper back in to his pocket and walked forward into the library.

Danny lowered his head a green tint creeping into his eyes. Collecting her things quickly Sam shoved them down in her backpack. “Put down that book and lend me a hand.” She whispered getting up.

Doing as he was told Danny put down the book and limped around the table lending Sam his shoulders. “How bad is it?” she asked using a crutch to support her.

“Just a cut. It hurts more if I walk on it but I can’t fly around cus those guy’s finds me whenever I do.” Whispered Danny lowering his head as they passed the agents.

There was no alarm from the Fenton finder and Sam felt Danny’s shoulders relaxed a bit, the glow in his eyes dimming. He breathed out slowly biting his lip as the two walked down the hall. There weren’t many students moving around, most were in class and Sam wanted to get out of the halls before the monitors came by to ask them for a pass.

“This way.” Said Sam pulling Danny into the only room she knew would be empty for another hour.

“Is that a picture of Jazz?” asked Danny helping Sam over to the chair behind the desk.

“Yeah, Mr Lancer likes to put up pictures of all the honor students graduating Casper high.” Responded Sam dumping her backpack on the floor.

Danny sat down on a flimsier chair massaging his ankle. “Who’s Mr Lancer. Is he the headmaster?”

Huffing Sam smiled tapping Danny’s foot with her crutch and pointing to a second chair. “No he’s the assistant headmaster, put your foot up.” She did the same sighing as some of the tension in her leg went out.

She watched Danny as he too relaxed. “Why were the G.I.W going after you again?” Asked Sam crossing her arms.

Groaning Danny rubbed his head. “This time I only flew over them and they went nuts.” He gave her a cheeky smile. “I must be famous or something.”

Picking up a book from the desk Sam threw it at him, he dodged smiling wider. “You are not as cute as you think. Those agents are dangerous, they literary hunted us across the country one summer just to get you.”

“Really?” Asked Danny surprised.

Shaking her head Sam told him of the summer during their Reality trip. He asked her questions of how they’d gotten around and how they had defeated the different stones. When she told him how he’d erased everyone’s memories of the events Danny held up a hand to stop her.

“He whipped their memories?” He asked staring at her.

“Yupp, everyone who found out about your identity. You even turned back time to before the vacation began so we didn’t lose any time.” Responded Sam.

“That must have been the stupidest thing he could ever have done.” Huffed Danny crossing his arms. “The Idiot was accepted by his friends and family, even the bullies respected him and he threw all that away for what?”

“The secret.” Sighed Sam having scolded Danny for doing what he did even if she’d been happy with keeping things secret for a while longer. It was their adventure and no one else had the right to know what they did.

“It was a stupid secret. Things would have been different if the people he loved had known.” Grumbled Danny.

“I think you did it because you wanted to be the one to tell them. Freakshow made you accidentally reveal yourself. That’s why we never told anyone about your secret, it was yours to tell.” Hummed Sam.

Nodding Danny scratched the back of his head. “What happened to the-“ he stopped himself turning to the door. “Someone’s coming.” He said getting to his feet.

“Probably Mr Lancer.” Sighed Sam standing up and draping her arms over the crutches.

“Do you want me to take us away?” asked Danny rubbing his fingers.

Sam could hear the teacher approaching now. He was talking to someone. “No the agents might find you easier then, stay here with me.” She nudged Danny’s foot of the chair and sat down. “Follow my lead.”

The teacher stopped outside the door. “Very well, If you must, but I can assure you there’s no ghost in my office.” The door opened and Mr Lancer walked in. He blinked and stared at Danny. “_Nightmares & Dreamscapes!_ What in _Mobeydick_ are you two doing in here?”

Smiling up at the teacher Sam shrugged. “Tetslaff didn’t want to let me off gym to study for your test. So we had an disagreement and she sent me here.”

Lancer raised an eyebrow. “I can believe that.” Said the man stepping out of the way letting the G.I.W agents in.

Danny leaned closer to Sam hiding behind her more or less. The agents swung the Fenton finder around the room. “I’m reading a 0.9 ecto-signature in here.” Said the tall one pointing his Finder at Sam and Danny.

“Miss you’ll have to move out of the way.” Grumbled the stocky one.

“No.” Huffed Sam crossing her arms.

“Miss I will not ask you again.” Said the agent.

“Then don’t I hate to repeat myself.” Responded Sam waving her foot indicating the cast.

The agent walked around Sam aiming the Fenton finder at Danny getting no bigger response. “This room needs to be decontaminated, there’s a significant amount of ecto-contaminants in here.” Noted the tall agent.

“Of course there is.” Huffed Mr Lancer walking over to his desk. “We had a ghost attack here yesterday, have you taken that into account.” He sat down pulling out a drawer and lifted out an ecto-blaster. “And you might consider that every teacher in here now have one of these. Are you going to continue your harassments or leave the school now.”

Turning to his partner the tall man raised an eyebrow in question and Sam could literary see them having a conversation without saying a word. “205 then?”

“205 with a 294-1.” Said the agents leaving the office.

As the door swung close Mr Lancer sighed. “Did Miss Tetslaff say what sort of punishment you would get for not participating in her class?”

Leaning back Sam relaxed. “She said she’d wanted me to run laps but seeing that it’s going to be another couple of weeks before I can run anywhere, she just sent me here and said that you would know what sort of punishment would be fitting.”

The teacher hummed and then glanced at Danny who had slouched down in the chair. “What’s your friend doing here?”

“Avoiding the hall monitors.” Responded Danny pointing at the door with his thumb.

Eyeing Danny Lancer tapped a finger on his desk. “I don’t believe you go to this school.” He said. “You also bear a striking resemblance to a certain hero in this town.”

Groaning Danny rolled his eyes. “You can’t believe how many times I’ve been mistaken for that guy. The names Billy Fenton, that’s my third cousin you have a picture of up there.”

“And you are here why?” asked the teacher not letting Danny avoid his full question.

Shrugging Danny sat up straighter. “I got expelled from my last school so I thought I’d check out this one. Sam offered to show me around seeing as we were going in the same direction.”

“Are you going to give me detention or can I go to the library and study up on the English-test?” Asked Sam raising a sharp eyebrow.

Sighing Mr Lancer shook his head. “Get going you two. I don’t see why Tetslaff sent you here to begin with.” Said the teacher waving at them to leave.

The two got up and Danny managed to walk to the door without limping. Once out Sam lent Danny her shoulder as they made their way back to the library. “You’ve got any planes right now?” she asked entering the silent room.

“Jazz wanted me to practice my aim and duplication. It’s not like I get plenty of that fighting ghosts.” Grumbled Danny letting Sam sink down in a chair and took the one beside her.

“Well then, you are going to be my sounding board. I need someone to talk to as I take apart this poem Lancer gave me.” Said Sam handing Danny a pen and notebook.


	33. Chapter 33

Opening the fridge Danny stuck his head inside. Kilroy had stored up a lot of leftovers which he was not ashamed to eat up. The food was cool as was the kitchen cart creating an oasis in the burning oven outside.

The sound of laughing teenagers filled the circus grounds. Ever since the schools ended for summer that Friday people had come to the circus, buying the cheap tickets for the kids friendly show and stuffing their faces with spun sugar and popcorn. Sitting apart from the humans Danny could envy them their carefreeness. He couldn’t remember how many times he’d sat in that cart imagining that it was he, Sam and Tucker out there enjoying themselves.

His daydreams was interrupted by the Ripper ghost as he changed the end of the daydream placing him on the high wire pushing his friends to their deaths. Shaking his head Danny forced his thoughts to the present. Biting in to a stale burger he swallowed it down with Cola. He’d been hungry all day but had stayed away as the preparations were under way. Now he had only a little time to sate his hunger and prepare for the show.

The door opened and Kilroy climbed in with a grunt. “Fuck me it’s boiling out there.” He sighed filling his water bottle at the sink.

“Makes one wish for winter.” Mumbled Danny licking his fingers. “At least then I’d bee cool.”

The man snorted brining the bottle to his mouth. “What are you now then. Toast.”

A smile tugged at Danny’s lips and he glanced up at the man. “No I’m Hot. The girls can’t keep away from me.”

Chuckling Kilroy ruffled Danny’s hair. “You got any other temperature related puns I’m expanding my arsenal every time I talk to you.”

“There’s a lot more where that came from but it’s all about timing with the puns otherwise the arsenal makes one look like an arse.” Hummed Danny chewing on a chicken-wing. “Want one?” he asked holding up the box.

Taking one Kilroy bit down on the meat. “You nervous?” he asked.

Huffing Danny grinned up at the man. “I’ve done this plenty of times. It’s just a dance high off the ground on a thin wire.” He shrugged.

“That’s why you are hiding in here?” Hummed the man. “Away from the people out there.” Danny glanced away. “You always do this. Why not quit the whole circus business?”

“Pass me the Ice-cream would you. It would go great with this.” Said Danny smiling up at the man.

Shaking his head Killroy brought out a pack of Ben & Jerry’s. “I don’t suppose you want chili sauce with that?”

“That would be brilliant.” Agreed Danny gnawing on the chicken-bone.

Rolling his eyes the man tossed the sauce and ice-cream to Danny who didn’t hesitate to mix the two dipping his fried chicken-wings in it. “That can’t be tasty.”

“I beg to differ.” Mumbled Danny between bites

“I need to be going back out there. See you around.” Kilroy grabbed his water bottle and exited the cart.

Alone once more Danny chewed slowly on his next wing. “_You hide because you are afraid of letting me out among them_.” Hummed the ghost in his head.

Licking his lips Danny shook his head. “You are wrong.” Grumbled Danny. “I’m not afraid of you but the people out there.” He rose to look out the window at the bustling people. Most of the humans outside wore black and muted colors, some were even stupid enough to were pants and coats. The only other time he’d ever seen that many Goths out in sunlight was the last time the circus was in Amity Park and he’d been turned into one of Freakshows puppets. Just like he was now.

“_Then what is it about these wannabe Goths that you are so afraid off?_” Asked the Ripper ghost toying with thoughts of blood and massacres.

“If you were human you would know.” Sighed Danny pushing the food away from himself. “Tell me when you’ve figured out the answer.” He said shoving the leftovers back in to the fridge.

“_You ready for another show_?” Sang the ghost.

Grabbing the scythe from where he’d placed it beside the door Danny felt the ghost’s powers and influence grow. “I’m ready for another fight.” Snarled Danny.

The crowd cheered as Cujo chased the clowns out of the tent. The lights dimmed as the huge dog trotted around the circle, turning around thrice in the center before settling down. The crowd settled down and a spotlight flashed on pointing in to the crowd revealing a white face.

The people beside Freakshow jumped and laughed. “Laugh as long as you can. The nightmare has just began.” The light went out.

Danny drew the scythe along the metal railing making people jump. Once they turned around to see what was making the noise he disappeared appearing on the other side of the tent. He repeated the scraping before going invisible and dashing over to another part of the tent.

“You hear him.” Said Freakshow in to his microphone using the sound system for special effects. Danny scraped against the railing again. “He is coming for you.” The voice echoed from all around the tent. This time Danny made sparks appear. “Watch out, he is coming for you.”

The lights flashed and Danny rose lifting the scythe high making it gleam as he prepared to swing it. The girl in front of him screamed as the blade swung down at her throat. Before the blade touched her he made it intangible and disappeared.

The spotlights flashed on blinding people as they aimed up to the high weir. The young goth girl standing at the platform blindfolded screamed. Danny flew up to stand behind her tugging at the blindfold with the scythe. As it fell off the girl screamed louder swaying as she backed up only to feel the metal against the back of her skull.

“A little less screaming and more whimpering.” Ordered Freakshow.

“I don’t believe goths whimper or beg.” Responded Amorphos making a whining noise.

“Less talking more walking.” Growled the Ripper and Danny. They nudged Amorphos forward drawing a whine from him. The crowd below drew in a sharp breath as the girl walked out on the line swaying.

“Ladies and Gentlemen welcome our debut performer to the high weir.” Announced Freakshow as Danny poked the girls back.

He let her fumble her way out on the weir nearly losing her balance a couple of times as the weir shook. Finally Danny glided out on the weir confident that he wouldn’t fall, he couldn’t. Like the disguised ghost in front of him they both had the ability to fly and didn’t bother so much walking on the unsafe weir as guiding their performance after it.

Smiling Danny shook the weir and the girl screamed falling forward to grip the thin weir. The audience below drew in a sharp breath and Cujo lifted his head. Meeting the dogs eye’s Danny nodded and the beast got up sniffing on the ground to find his mark before he started digging.

Danny gazed out over the crowd feeling the need to jump down in to them and show them real fear. Slicing one person up would only shock them but two or three would make them panic and they would be trapped in the tent with him. His eyes caught on familiar faces.

Erik was sitting in the back together with the others from Angelica’s home. Everyone except for Angus was watching him. The older teen had his eyes close and Liza was speaking to him describing what was happening.

The lights flashed again as Amorphos once more swayed on the line and Danny stepped forwards. _It’s the blinking lights._ Came a thought as Danny remembered the lecture Angelica had given him on seizures and what triggered them.

Swinging the scythe at the girl. Amorphos tripped and grabbed the weir holding on with both hands. Danny had stopped listening to the crowd around him and forced his eyes back to the ghost below. They both moved forward a bit lining thing up as the girl screamed begging for help.

Making a pose with the scythe raised high in the air Danny grinned. “Good bye.” He said, his voice deep with a British accent.

The girl screamed as Danny cut the line trusting the Ripper to keep them in the air. The weir snapped and only by going intangible did Danny avoid getting hurt. The girl yelled at the top of her lungs as she fell in to the grave Cujo had dug. There was a splash and a cracking noise as the bones broke. Or that was the sound the crowd heard, Amorphos had turned intangible phasing through the ground and coming up backstage.

Lowering himself down to the ground slowly and dramatically as Cujo nonchalantly filled in the hole. The lights dimmed and by the time Danny sat foot on the dirt floor the only lights came from the dogs green glowing fur. Stepping forward almost drunkenly Danny saw the cheering crowd, their smiles were disgusting, the taste in the air was nothing like the fear they wanted he needed to change that.

Pushing off the ground Danny launched himself at the closest human. The lights went out and something hard struck him in the stomach. Tumbling across the ground Danny came up on his feet and turned to the nearest source of emotions. Only to be hit in the side before something grabbed him around his stomach and pulled him back and away from his prey.

Snarling a curse as the lights backstage reached his eyes and Freakshows end of shows speech echoed around the speakers Danny could see the ones who’d gotten in his way. Amorphos had turned in to a huge muscular woman and held Danny in an armlock. Jonny and Youngblood were both dismounting their hands glowing green with charging ghost-rays.

“_Get out of our way_!” Growled Danny showing his teeth. Sparks jumped over his arms as electricity shot out of him sending the ghost at his back flying in to the tent wall behind him. Twisting the shaft of the scythe Danny drew the sword launching himself at the ghosts in his way.

A loud bark rang through Danny’s ears and what felt like a cannonball hit his back knocking him to the ground. Something cold and slicky moved up his arms and darkness pressed down on him. Going intangible the ghost on his back did the same forcing the blade in his hand closer to his arm. Snarling curses Danny strained against the ghosts who were keeping him from the feast.

The sharp blade drew a line of blood across Danny’s forearm and his vision turned white as the Ripper ghost screamed recoiling from the touch of his own blade. The snake tattoo coiled around his arms pressing the sword in to his arms making Danny scream as well.

The huge dog who’d been sitting on Danny’s back shrank allowing him to curl in to a ball as he tried to pull his arms apart. “Lydia, stop it.” Snarled Danny glaring with tear-filled eyes at the snake. It lifted its head, the tongue flicking out before uncurling and gliding in under the neck of Danny’s shirt.

Letting go of the sword Danny pushed himself to his knees hugging his arms close to his stomach. The crowd inside the tent applauded loudly as Freakshow ended the show with his characteristic disappearance in a whirlwind of Lydia’s tattoos, appearing backstage with the ghost by his side. “Excellent work. You have a lot of room for improvement.”

The ringmaster walked forward pointing at Kitty and Jonny. “You two need to make your tricks more believable. It looked like you were using trick weirs more than anything. Humans can’t fly so keep to the laws of physics.” Pointing at Youngblood Freakshow looked down his nose at him. “You little boy are more funny than scary. You need to be horrible and menacing. Act evil and hateful like that piece of trash.” He pointed at Danny.

Showing his teeth Danny growled.

“Which reminds me, You better concentrate on your act and not stare at the crowd while on the wire. Lucky for you Amorphos held up his part of the show. Good work today love the drama. A bit less screaming next time.” The bald little man turned back to Danny. “That goes for you too. I had to improvise the last part because of your screams.”

Snarling like an animal Danny grabbed the fallen sword and rose in a flowing motion swinging the blade at the ringmaster. Fortunately for him Freakshow had anticipated that move and smacked Danny’s wrist with his cane before pointing the tip at his throat. “A a a. Temper temper.” Chided the short man. “Lydia would you be a dear.”

The mute ghost had two of her tattoos pick up the bloody sword and seethe it. Danny could feel the ghost growl at the mistreatment of his blade. “It seems like we have to renegotiate our terms yet again, Mr Phantom.” Leered Freakshow.

This time Danny didn’t hold back his emotions letting his anger show in the red glow of his eyes. “Just because you have a stick pointed at our throat doesn’t mean you have the upper hand Freakshow.” Huffed Danny opening his fists and waving for Cujo to come to him. The dog did, growing in size to comfortably reach is hand with his shoulders. He didn’t have to look over his shoulders to know that the other ghosts were hungrily watching the little ringmaster.

Taking the cane away from Danny’s throat Freakshow shrugged with an innocent smile. “Well doesn’t hurt to ask. Get working on your performance, I want to hear them scream louder tomorrow.”

Rolling his eyes Danny turned away from them pulling up his hood as he walked out of the stuffy tent. Keeping out of sight from the humans he made his way over to his train cart. Climbing inside he held his bleeding arms close to his chest. He was shaking and knew he was going to feel worse in the morning.

Pulling out his backpack from under the bed he emptied everything out on the blanket. Grabbing the bottle of aspirin he heard the empty rattle of one pill. Opening the bottle with his teeth he poured the content in to his mouth and swallowed before throwing the empty vessel to the side. Knowing that he wouldn’t find any bandages, disinfectants or thread in the first aid kit Danny grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka.

Sitting down on the floor he took a deep breath before biting his lip and pouring the liquid over his arms. It stung and he kicked the nearest crate. Wiping the arm with a clean towel first Danny heard the door to the train cart make a noise.

His eyes had adjusted to the dimness of the cart and saw the persona climbing in before he was seen. Breathing out Danny removed the dark cloak and walked over to his intruder.

“You know that this part of the circus is off limits.” Said Danny startling the teenager.

“Fuck me don’t scare me like that.” Hissed Erik.


	34. Chapter 34

Chewing his nail Luke tried reading the text in his hands again. It wasn’t enough that the printer at the clinic was acting up and leaving ink stripes across the papers, most of what he’d printed out was redacted. Maybe it was karma for trying to look up more information on Danny when Angelica had asked him not to, but he had to know as much as he could, things weren’t adding up.

Thanks to Erik mentioning that they’d shared a cell in jail he’d been able to talk to the administrator of Raithshore and get what was left of his files there. There were two sets of photos, one from when he was taken in, showing a leering teenager with two blue eyes and heavy shadows under his eyes that somehow made him look younger. The second sets of photos were from an incident report focusing on the bruises, cuts and his mangled hand. This if anything had set of warning flags in Luke’s brain. The eyes could be explained with contacts but the damage to the hand would have taken months to heal, even with surgery to reset the bones and then months of physical therapy.

Opening the file, he himself had on Danny he read through the lines about the hand. Slower reflexes compared to his left hand and a note from Angelica he was right handed and that it was weaker than the left. If he didn’t know better Luke would say that the injury happened more than a year ago and not five months earlier.

Picking up a pen he scribbled a note on a paper. “Remarkable healing speed.” That made him think of the injuries he’d seen on the boy only during the two weeks he’d been in town. Scratching out the “Remarkable” he wrote “unnatural” and then added a “Super-”.

Shaking his head Luke tore of the paper and tossed it in the trash can, returning his gaze to the files. There had been two persons not including his parents that had visited Danny in jail. One was a E. Prentiss and the second was Dr. Gideon Stone. Luke hadn’t been able to track down any E. Prentiss that could have had any contact with Danny but the Dr. Gideon Stone was much easier to find.

A quick search in and around Amity Park had yielded only one result for a Dr. G. Stone. The man was working as a psychiatrist in the neighboring town to Amity Park. Having thought over how he was going to explain things to the man and get as much information out of him as possible he’d called. His plans had all been waisted, they’d had a nice conversation which Luke realized when the call ended that it hadn’t given him any information about the boy than that he’d seen the psychiatrist.

“That’s what I get for trying to get around the Doctor Patient Confidentiality without breaking it.” Grumbled the man leaning back to get the breeze from the table fan. “So the next question is then what made the boy see the shrink in the first place. Must have been something before he was sent to jail, the man wouldn’t travel that far to see him otherwise.”

Picking up the next set of papers he’d gotten his hands on Luke stopped to stare at the photo. It was much older than the others, showing a scrawny boy at the first day of high school. He was missing a lot of the confidence which was in the other pictures he’d seen, there was a hunch to his shoulders as he crossed his arms and the blue eyes half hidden under his messy black hair didn’t look in to the camera nor did he smile.

The grades were public records and Luke was surprised to find that they were average, even bad when it came to math and gym. For a boy who could both hold his own in a fight against four teenagers older than him and swim like a fish in the ocean Luke could only imagen that the teacher had something against him. The same would go for math, Angelica had said that the boy managed to fix her refrigerator without blinking and math was an important part of engineering, right?

More than that it had been the talk with the teacher that had interested him. The man had known the boy personally and when Luke said that he was calling on behalf of one of Danny’s friends trying to figure out what had happened the man had talked for a long while making up some sort of science fiction ghost story, making Luke wonder if that man wasn’t the one who needed a psychiatrist. Ghost attacks and teenagers fighting the supernatural was things that only happened in movies.

Glancing at the wadded-up paper in his trash can Luke shook his head. That explanation had been even worse than the thought of Danny faking his own death which was the most logical explanation at that point. A better question was why he was at the circus and not at home.

Picking up his phone Luke dialed the number he’d gotten from the school. Collection his thoughts for a moment he hit the call button and lifted the phone to his ear. Two tones went through before someone picked up and a loud noise hit his ear, as if the phone was held up to a blender crushing nuts.

“Could you stop that for a moment dad, until I get out of here!” Shouted a woman over the noise.

A moment later things went quiet and a man spoke. “Sorry didn’t hear the phone. If it’s your mom tell her that I love her and wants to speak with her if she has time.”

“I will.” Responded the woman before there was a rustling sound and her voice rang clear in Luke’s phone. “Sorry about that, this is Jazz Fenton.”

“Ah… yes. My name’s Lukas Freedman I was looking for the parents or guardians of Daniel Fenton is this the right number?” he asked hoping that the woman wouldn’t hang up on him. The file from the school had said that Danny’s parents were called Jack and Maddie Fenton.

There was a long pause before something hard seemed to slam close on the other end and the woman spoke once more. “He’s my brother, you can speak to me.” her voice had gone cold.

Choosing his words carefully Luke spoke. “Thank you. I’m the guardian of Erik Jackson he and Daniel were friends and I’m trying to find him again. It’s a bit hard to know if I’ve found the right person but can I describe him for you and see if it’s the same person?”

There was another pause on the other end and a low rumbling noise filled the silence. “Alright shoot.”

His shoulders relaxing Luke picked up the jail photo. “Thank you. He’s a teenager, Sixteen to seventeen, black hair, blue eyes with shadows under them, cocky grin, square jaw and a scar over his left eyebrow. Does that sound familiar?”

“Sounds like you are describing a photo.” Retorted Jazz and Luke almost felt like he was talking to her brother.

“I am, the photo I got off him is from this February when he was taken to Raithshore Juvenile Jail. Were your brother ever there?” Continued Luke scribbling in his notebook.

Once again the woman paused clearly doing what he was, thinking over her next response. “I don’t know what the place was called but he was wrongly sent to jail. Is there any reason why that is relevant to your search?”

“Yes, you see it was there they meet. The two of them shared a cell. Erik don’t tend to make friends that easy and wants to keep contact with the once he did make.” Explained Luke stringing together the lies hoping they made sense to the woman.

Jazz hummed. “I can’t confirm or deny what you are saying, maybe if you describe his personality a bit I might be able to tell if it’s my brother you are looking for.”

That would be easy, thought Luke, he’d gotten to know the boy a bit since they first meet. “He’s got humor, likes answering questions with another question, sort of like you are. He is smart, hates math but helps others with homework when they need. He will step in when someone is being bullied and knows how to fight with both words and fists.” Remembering the last time he’d seen the boy and what had brought him to Angelica’s house he added. “He will jump in front of a speeding car to push someone out of the way without thinking of his own safety.”

The other end of the line was quiet apart for the hum and then Jazz burst out laughing. “Yeah that’s my little brother for you. Who is this Erik that thinks a week is enough to make friends with anyone?”

Luke was about to answer when he realized that she was still doing it, unlike Danny who would stop once called out on his way of conversation or make it obvious that he was not going to give a straight answer. Jazz was better at it than him, likely she’d been the one to teach him that trick of turning the conversation around. “All one need to become friends is a conversation Miss Fenton. Are you saying that it takes longer than that for your brother to make friends?”

“All I’m saying is that my brother doesn’t let people in easily. How did he and Erik become friends?” Responded Jazz giving Luke another piece of information which connected Danny to this family.

“Miss you’ve clearly never been in jail any amount of time. People forge strong bounds in places like that. I assume he had good friends at home as well?” Asked Luke making sure that his reply ended with a question or the conversation would be turned around on him once more.

Making a hum Jazz seemed to think over her answer. “There are some people he calls his friends, I know all of them and he never told me about an Erik Jackson after he came back from that place. Tell me what you’re really after calling us about him two months after he died?” Her voice had turned to ice making Luke shiver moving away from the fan.

“I’m sorry Miss, I didn’t realize he was dead.” Responded Luke wondering when the conversation had taken this turn.

“Yeah that’s what all you people say. Can’t you just leave my family alone, It was bad enough that you had to be so disrespectful during his funeral, the least you could do was stop reminding us he’s gone.” She hissed the last bit out and hung up the phone.

Luke stared at the phone for a long while after the screen had gone dark. “Did she think I was a reporter?” he wondered.

A knock on his door drew him out of his thoughts. “You asleep in there?” asked Tony opening the door. The big man looked at the couch first before turning to the desk where Luke was sitting.

“I’m awake.” Sighed Luke. “No one can sleep in this weather.” The day had started off humid and sufficiently hot and show no sign of getting cooler.

“The news says we can expect rain.” Smiled Tony. “Besides we got AC there’s a whole other hell out there. Which reminds me. You have a costumer.”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Customer implies that they are here to buy something my friend. Is it a patient? I don’t have any appointments before lunch.”

“That’s why he’s a costumer and not an appointment. And you know this is a drop in clinic, the other already have their hands full with people suffering from the heat. You going to pitch in or laze about for another hour?” Asked the short man giving Luke a look saying that he was right and he knew it.

“Fine. Paperwork can wait.” Getting up from his chair Luke stretched touching the ceiling with ease.

The two walked out, passed the staffroom and the doors leading into the examination rooms. The waiting room was filled with people fanning them self with whatever they could get their hands on, children screaming and whining and volunteers handing out water. Snatching a folder from his desk Tony handed it to Luke before sinking down in his chair using a comic book to fan himself.

Glancing down on the folder Luke frowned lifting his head to look around the waiting people again to see if he’d missed the unmistakable haircut. “Hey Tony?” Said Luke turning to ask where the boy was.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the person he was looking for moved from where he’d been leaning against the wall. “Don’t sneak up on people.” Breathed Luke drawing a grin from the boy.

“Sorry.” Said Danny not sounding sorry at all. He had his arms crossed and held a paper cup from a burger place in one hand. Unlike everyone else in the building the boy was wearing a thin long-sleeved shirt.

“No worry’s, come on this way.” Turning Luke was about to show him into an examination room but changed his mind remembering a conversation they’d had in the garden behind Angelica’s house. Instead he showed him back to his office. “Sorry about the mess, have a seat.” Said Luke tossing a folder over the files he still had on the desk.

Giving the tiny and messy office a look around Danny sat down on the couch sighing. “Let me guess, this is were you live?”

Feeling a bit embarrassed Luke shrugged. “It’s close to the people I care about compared to my apartment. What brought you here?”

Sipping at whatever he had in his paper cup Danny looked around the shelves of books and the notes that were sticking out of them. There wasn’t much in the way of decoration in the room and the closed supply cupboards took up a lot of the wall space.

“I was out of supplies, figured you could help me.” Said the boy absently, not looking at Luke.

“What sort of supplies?” asked Luke knowing that if anybody else had said the same thing he would have said no at once.

Biting his lip Danny glanced quickly at him before looking away. Either he was embraced about something or still mistrusted him, either way he rolled up his sleeves showing why he’d opted to wear it that day.

“Is that duct tape?” asked Luke rolling over to him as he put on a pair of gloves.

Licking his lips Danny nodded making a point of not looking at Luke or on his arms.

“Do I want to know why?” Sighed Luke poking the boy’s offered arm.

“I was out of supplies.” Mumbled Danny.

“What kind of supplies?” asked Luke once more.

Tapping his right hand fingers Danny shrugged. “Bandages, disinfectant and thread.” Responded Danny a wrinkle appearing between his brows as Luke poked the underside of his arms.

Nodding Luke fetched a pair of safety scissors from a drawer and cut along the sides of his arm. “You should probably use something else than duct tape or have a towel between your skin and the tape.” Commented the man grabbing a hold of the tape attached to the backside of the boy’s arm. “This will hurt.” He warned seeing Danny’s eyes harden.

He tore the tape off making Danny flinch. Under the tape were black and blue bruises that ran all the way up to his elbow. “That looks like it hurts.” Commented Luke turning the boys arm over to begin peeling off the rest of the tape.

Tilting his head Danny examined the bruises himself as if he hadn’t seen them before. “Looks like.” He agreed.

The duct tape on the inside of his arms cam away easier showing a deep slash along his arm with beads of blood rolling down to his palm. “Christ!” Swore Luke grabbing paper towel from the cupboards and pressing it against the wound. He waited for a beat before lifting the towel to find that it had stopped bleeding. Looking up at Danny he met the boy’s eyes.

“It’s not that bad.” Said Danny. “Would mainly need stitches to keep from opening them up again.”

Thinking it over quickly Dr Freedman nodded. “Keep pressure on it.” He said letting Danny press the paper towels against the would while he fetched a tray and what he would need to stitch up the cut and probably a similar ones on his other arm. Once he had everything he returned to Danny and set to work.

“You’ve cleaned it out?” he asked getting a faint smell of alcohol. Danny nodded and sank down a bit more comfortably in the couch. “Who taught you first aid?” continued Freedman hoping that he could get some more information out of the boy himself.

“Mom and Jazz.” Sighed Danny running his thumb over the edge of his paper cup. “Mostly Jazz.”

“Jazz is your sibling?” asked Freedman doing the stitches without thinking. He glanced up at Danny who wasn’t watching him work unlike the other times he’d been there.

“Sister. She’s a pain in the ass.” Huffed Danny and it sounded like they had a difficult relationship.

“Tell me about your family?” Said Luke.

Danny frowned his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “You could describe them all with one word. Extreme. They never do anything partway, they give everything to their work and family.” A smile played over his face. “Sometimes I couldn’t even breath in the house because they wanted me to be invested in the same thing as they were and wouldn’t leave me alone. That was when Jazz used to stop them and help me escape.”

“Used to?” Inquired Luke finishing the last stitch.

“She went to collage and stopped putting her nose in our business.” Sadness filled his voice. “She was the break on Mom and Dad’s mania.” He fell silent biting his lip.

“What’s your home town like?” Continued Luke dressing the wounds on the left arm before starting on the right one.

A smile played across Danny’s lips. “It’s a nice place to live in.” He said in a tone that was the complete opposite. “The Mayors a complete Fruit loop.” His teeth showed in a grin. “_Stupid old man_.”

“You know the mayor then? This will sting.” Added Luke tearing off the tape from the back of the boy’s arm finding more bruises.

“We’ve clashed heads a couple of times.” Smiled Danny glancing down at his arm as Luke peeled away the tape. “Fuck.” Swore Danny shutting his eyes and leaning his head back, taking slow breaths.

“You doing alright?” Asked Freedman pressing down on the boys forearm stemming the bleeding.

He didn’t answer but Luke could see his lips move. Returning his eyes to the arm he could see the white scares from the incident report. It must have been traumatic seeing the damage to his own hand. Even so Luke wondered why he was cutting himself, if it was an attempt at dealing with something he didn’t know how to deal with or a wish to punish himself for something. In any case it wasn’t healthy.

“Angelica said that she and the kids were at the circus yesterday, they didn’t see you?” Said Freedman changing subject.

“They saw us, just didn’t recognize me.” Muttered Danny hunching his shoulders.

“They are having a BBQ tonight, did Angelica ask you if you’d like to come?” Continued Luke letting his experienced hands work.

“Erik asked.” He said and fell quiet for a moment. Looking up at his face Luke could see his expression change a couple of times before he continued. “I’ll try to be there, got to do another show first.

“You take your job serious. That’s how you got hurt?” The cuts were clearly not from an accident and it would have been very hard for Danny to make straight lines on both his arms.

“No I messed up that’s how I got hurt. Would you stop asking questions about it.” Grumbled Danny still not looking down until Freedman had covered the stitched wounds with another dressing.

“I just have one more question, you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” Said Luke getting a narrowed eyed glare from the boy who was examining his work. When he nodded Luke continued. “Why didn’t you go to Angelica. You don’t like clinics right?”

His eyes softened and he flexed his hands. “Figured you wouldn’t have your hands full. Thanks.”


	35. Chapter 35

Thunder rumbled through the pitch-black clouds as the circus crowed cheered, laughed and screamed. The rain came down slowly settling the dust that had filled the air the last few weeks.

Cursing Danny’s vision changed from white to a different color, mainly red. Blinking he focused his eyes on the blood running down the blade. “Oh.” Mussed Danny realizing the reason his brain was so foggy. As his mind cleared he let go of the blade digging into his wrists.

The sword was removed from his hands and Danny followed it as Freakshow seethed it once more. “You are losing your grip boy.” Leered the man staring down his beak at him.

“Of course, I let go of that sword.” Huffed Danny pressing his forehead into the dirt, Cujo shrank and the skeleton horse got up from his seat on Danny’s ankles walking over to a dazed Youngblood. A vague memory of electricity coursing though him flashed past Danny’s mind and he looked around to see not only Youngblood on the floor but Kitty and Jonny as well.

“Tomorrows shows going to be the last here.” Said Amorphos changing back to his ghost form. “Next time we won’t be able to stop him.”

Pulling his knees up to his chest Danny rose pressing his arms to his chest. He was hurting all over and the buzzing of all the emotions on the other side of the cloth wall only served to draw the Ripper ghost back out. “I need to go.” Wheezed Danny coming back up to his feet swaying a bit as he walked out of the tent.

“Go with him puppy.” Asked Amorphos sending Cujo after him.

Taking the light support the dog offered him Danny walked past the empty kitchen cart grabbing a bottle of water he continued away from all the emotions. He needed to get away from humans and the hype Freakshow had created. “_Running away again are we.” _Hummed said presence in Danny’s ears.

“What else is there for me to do.” Shot Danny back glancing down at his wrists. The new cuts weren’t as deep as the day before managing only to release him from the ghosts control but not shut him up.

“_Let go. Rest, Sleep. Lay down in your soft bed and close those pretty little eyes of yours. Before you know it it’ll all be over_.” A cold shiver ran down Danny’s spine at the ghost’s silken soft words. He wanted to sleep, to check out for a couple of days to wake up in a week well rested and with the energy to keep fighting. “_Yes it’s tiering to keep fighting, you need to relax._” Continued the Ripper humming softly.

Shaking his head Danny pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. “And wake up with the blood of another seven dead women on my hand?” growled Danny forcing the images of his nightmares back at the ghost. “No thank you. “

The Ripper ghost huffed and Danny had the impression that he was rolling his eyes at him. “_You aren’t as innocent as you think Lad._” Said the ghost showing Danny his own memories of people he’d been to late to save.

“I couldn’t have done anything differently.” Grumbled Danny through clenched teeth.

An older memory of a carefree Valeri watching her life be destroyed and her heart turned to darkness simply because he hadn’t been able to stop Cujo flashed through Danny’s mind. “_That was your fault. Had you just let the dog go without a fight, things wouldn’t have ended this way. She would still be happy_.” Yawned the ghost before digging up another memory, this one of Tucker turning slowly into a monster because of his wish from Desire. “_Even your best friend became a freak because he wanted to be like you._”

“I don’t want to be like me.” Snapped Danny as the ghost pressed the image of Valeri’s limp body floating in space into his forethought. His stomach twisted at the memory, he had done that intentionally to stop her, she could have died. “But she didn’t.” whispered Danny.

Thunder flashed across the sky and Danny saw his fists connect with Dash face as he beat him down. “_You wanted to kill him._” Breathed The ripper.

“That was you.” Retorted Danny swallowing hard as he turned down another street.

“_I didn’t do anything back then it was all you Lad, your anger_.” Purred the ghost floating like a block of ice in Danny’s chest. “_You hate him even now, no matter how hard you work on tricking yourself in to thinking of him as a friend he will always be the one who did all those things to you._” The stream of memories from all the times Dash and his friends went after him nearly knocked Danny to the ground.

Grabbing on to a lamp post Danny pushed against the stream of thoughts grabbing on to the good among all the bad ones. Walking down the rainy street with Dash and his cute dog, arguing over math problems, watching movies, getting to drive the other guys car, hearing him tell his teammates to get lost when they came at him.

Blinking the water out of his eyes Danny found himself on the ground with Cujo licking the water from his cheeks and no memories of sitting down. The ghost was laughing and had momentarily stopped the bombardment of images.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Danny rising and once more used Cujo’s support as he kept going.

“_You are laddi, there is at least a hundred bad memories for every good one. And you think that’s enough to beat me._” The ghost let out a deep belly laugh that made his bones shake.

“As long as there is one good memory all the bad ones don’t matter.” Retorted Danny hoping he believed that himself.

Bending over double with laughter the Ripper ghost wrapped his presence around Danny’s shoulders. “_Oh boy have you got it wrong. That blondie isn’t the only one having caused you a bad life there are plenty of sad and painful ones because of your parents._” And the ghost started pulling at images from things Danny had thought he’d forgotten.

His mom ignoring him as he tried to show her a drawing he’d done in pre-school. His dad putting him in the child seat in the car and then running off on a wild ghost chase. Sitting outside the house because his parents forgot to leave the door unlocked when he was out playing. Walking past his mom with scraped arms and knees because Dash pushed him off his bike. Trying to tell them that he was hungry when they were deep in their work creating the portal. Having the food trying to eat him multiple times. More and more times of them not hearing or seeing him, being too caught up in their work to give him the time of day and then seeing him long enough to tell him off for not having done what they’d asked him or failing school. The ghost even pulled up every time they’d cursed his alter ego trying to shoot him down and telling him what they were going to do when they caught him.

“It wasn’t all bad.” Snarled Danny digging his fingers in to Cujo’s soaked fur. He grabbed on to the memory of his dad reading to him in bed and checking for ghosts and monsters under the bed and in the closet. His mom praising him when he gave her the Mother’s Day card he’d made for her. Hanging out with his dad on the couch watching an episode of The Twilight Zoon in the middle of the night. Staring up at the stares through a telescope with his mom finding and putting names to the stares.

“_Sirius, Antares, Canopus, Alphard, Regulus, Aldebaran._” Hummed the ripper bringing forth the more recent memories of being stuck in a cube made of ghost proof glass, his parents invention.

“Yes that happened.” Agreed Danny grabbing on to the memories of his friends faces when he saw them again after wards, connection them with the ones from the accident that turned him in to a ghost and how they’d always been by his side. They were always there and would never abandon him.

“_Yet you abandoned them_.” Retorted the ghost making the words feel like a slap to the face.

“Go to hell.” Snapped Danny turning down an alley to get out of the rain.

“_Been there done that_, _Your victims says…_” Both Danny’s and the Ripper ghost’s thoughts trailed off as their eyes landed on the scene in front of them. A memory not his own flashed past of Danny’s eyes making it hard to see what was happening in front of him. There were a lot of black blood and flashing lights, a dark figure letting go of the young man. A flash of steel and then a spray of dark blood.

Something snapped clean off and Danny had the distinct feeling of standing still at the same time as he moved, floating in a vacuumed. Tripping over something Danny’s vision came back into focus as he stared at a familiar face with a surprise look. One of the Rippers memories changed the features on the face to someone Danny didn’t recognize but still felt like he cared for.

“_I’ll kill him!_” screamed the ghost pulling them up of the ground.

“No!” Shouted Danny nailing his feet to the ground. “Cujo fetch.” He ordered the dog who dashed past him hackles up.

More images flashed through their mind and they found themselves on the ground again. “_Stop it Lad!_” Begged the ghost sounding scared.

“I’m not doing anything.” Grunted Danny pressing his hand over the spraying wound in his friends neck. “It’s going to be alright.”

“_It’s going to be alright_.” Said another voice in their ears.

Trying to shake the increasing images and overlapping noises Danny dug in Erik’s pockets. Finding the phone he hit the emergency call. Another wave of images and inconsistent noises drowned out the voice answering the phone.

“_Please stop it_.” Whimpered the ghost sounding very small. Danny wanted to ask the same thing of the ghost, his head felt like it was going to explode, he didn’t know what was what or were. Nothing stayed in focus and he felt almost seasick as it all crushed down on him.


	36. Chapter 36

“Um sir… Captain sir.” Said the young sergeant shaking his shoulder lightly.

“If it’s not Nathan or another case I am not moving.” Grumbled Cyrus pulling down the hat lower.

“It’s another victim sir.” Said the young man apologetically.

Sighing Cyrus sat up patting the hat down on top of his head. “Where?” he asked grabbing the cane-sword Nathan had given him when he made Captain and the coat he’d used as a pillow while sleeping on the hard-wooden bench in the waiting room of Scotland Yard.

“Down town sir. East end.” Reported the young officer.

“Come along then Lad, show us the way.” Yawned Cyrus not in the least interested in looking at another body which had been mangled by the murderer. The whole evening was going to be ruined buy it, he was going to lose his appetite and the dinner that they had been planning was going to get spoiled.

Yet here he was tapping his cane on the cobblestones as they walked through the thick fog, using it to ward off any passers by and to feel if there was anything in his path.

The crime scene was in a ally, the officers had closed it off to passers by. There was a flash from a camera, they were documenting the scene as best they could.

The officer guarding the entrance let Cyrus and his companion pass and then made a double take. “Sir, hold on…” He began but it was to late.

Another flash from the camera showed Cyrus the body of a young man. The image would stick with Cyrus for the rest of his life as if his eyes had been the plate the photo would stick to. Blood had been splattered up the walls and tracked back from the entrance to the ally. Cyrus noted the defensive wounds on the arms as if it wasn’t him watching. As if the man on the ground hadn’t been the one he’d spent the last hour waiting for.

Shakily Cyrus took a step forward. “Nate.” He breathed. There was the knitted scarf on the ground which Cyrus had given the man for Christmas.

“Nate!” He shouted pushing past officers who tried to keep him away from the only person who mattered to him.

Tearing himself free from his coworkers Cyrus feel to his knees taking in the sight of the body. His eyes darted away from the slashes and cuts focusing on the face. Nathan’s face. The beautiful pointed face, full lips, button nose, high cheekbones and unseeing blue eyes.

Cyrus cried out cradling Nathan’s head in his arms stroking back the soft dark curls. Screaming at the pain in his chest Cyrus bent over his lovers face wishing he could hear his voice again, see his smile, feel his fingers running through his hair, breath in the sent of him. He would never again fell any of that and it was all because he hadn’t been able to stop the murderer in time.

“No one else, no one.” Whispered Cyrus placing a soft kiss on Nathan’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing this chapter because it didn't belong to Danny but was nessesary. It's also the reason it's so short. Enjoy (or not) Next chapter is up on Saturday.


	37. Chapter 37

“You weren’t Jack the Ripper.” Said Danny feeling tears roll down his own cheeks. “You were trying to find him.”

The ghost had crawled into a ball as his forgotten memories resurfaced. “_Nathan_.” Said the ghost of captain Cyrus. “_I couldn’t save him, couldn’t find the Ripper, never figured him out._” The ghost moved further into the dark corner of Danny’s mind images of the man he’d once been played in his wake.

Hearing those words the pieces fell in to place. “Your ghostly obsession.” He said remembering what his mom had told him about why ghost would go after musical fame or hunted exotic animals. They hadn’t been able to do something important in life and were trying to do it in the afterlife. The ghost must have been reminded of what had made him do what he did right after being able to do what he hadn’t been able to do before.

Walling himself off from Danny the ghost left him alone for the first time in weeks. Feeling an emptiness in his head where Cyrus had been Danny blinked the ghost had never left him voluntarily.

Glancing at his surrounding, squinting at the lights and curtains joined by an unmistakable smell Danny’s stomach sank. His ears picked up noises and people talking. Concentrating on one voice close to him he couldn’t really understand what was being said.

A person was standing with his back to Danny the curtains hiding everything else in the room which by the sound of it was much larger. Lifting his gaze Danny squinted up at the sharp clean light focusing on the next voice, a woman telling someone that things were fine. The next was a grumbling man laughing and speaking nonsense.

“Did you call me?” asked a voice Danny recognized.

“No it was my brother, of course I called, you are on call. We are a short-staffed right now if you didn’t know.” Responded another man. Tilting his head Danny tried to see who Freedman was talking to.

“Did you call me here just to complain or do you have something for me?” yawned the doctor.

“You have a patient to look at. There’s a long line so just make your evaluation, give him the help he needs and let the authorities take him after that.” A arm waved in Danny’s direction and the person who’d been standing with his back to him walked forward.

“Authorities? What did he do rob a store?” Asked Freedman.

“Ask him Mr detective. If you can get an answer out of him.”

“Teenager brought in by ambulance, unresponsive and bleeding from cuts on his wrists, EMT’s administered first aid and brought him her.” Said a third person which Danny could only guess to be the one who’d had his back to him.

“Right and I get to do the rest of the job.” Huffed Freedman walking past the two men. Entering the curtained off space he had his eyes on the papers. “Alright let’s see what we have here.” Muttered the man.

“Or who.” Said Danny expecting to hear the Ripper ghost make a snarky remark about his humor, only he was meet with silence and Dr Freedman’s surprised stare.

Looking down on his paper and up at Danny Freedman checked his watch. “What the hell are you doing here?” he finally asked putting down the papers on the table beside Danny.

Frowning Danny rewound his thoughts finding memories that were distorted by the ripp… No Cyrus memories. “Erik.” Breathed Danny remembering his surprised expression. Looking down at his hands Danny saw red stains on them and Erik’s phone in his palms which made him feel a bit sick. “Is he alright?”

“He is fine, just fine. How are you doing?” Asked Freedman putting on a pair of rubber gloves. “Could you tell me what happened?”

Narrowing his eyes on the man Danny licked his lips tasting many emotions making it hard to know if they came from Freedman or someone else. “What did the paper say?” retorted Danny.

Rolling his eyes Freedman bent down poking Danny’s head, running his fingers over his scalp. “They said you were hurt and not responding. Did you hit your head?”

Shaking said head Danny leaned back away from those large hands feeling a weight slip of his shoulders as the blanket fell down. “No I did not hit my head, I hit someone else on the head.” He stopped wondering why he’d said that.

“Did you have another seizure?” prodded Freedman lifting Danny’s hands turning them over to the bloodstained bandages.

“You are much more pleasant to deal with in the clinic.” Huffed Danny pulling back his hands.

“At the clinic I can respect your privacy. When you arrive here you don’t have that privilege. What did you do to your wrists this time?” He placed two fingers against Danny’s neck staring down at his watch.

“I held them out for a maniac to chop off, he missed.” Said Danny. “Where’s Erik?”

“Tell me what happened.” Countered Freedman picking up a penlight and brushed the hair out of Danny’s eyes.

Closing his eyes Danny hunched his shoulders. “Would you stop this I am fine, where’s Erik? Is he alright?” He shook the man’s hand of his head and glared up at him. “_Tell us._” Added Cyrus showing his face in the conversation.

Putting down his hands Freedman frowned at him. “What happened Danny? Why are you upset? Did something bad happen between you and Erik?”

“Bad.” Huffed Danny lifting his hands. “This is his blood, he was the one bleeding out, why am I here and not he!” He waved an arm taking in their surrounding.

Placing a large hand on Danny’s shoulder Freedman locked eyes with him. “Take a breath Daniel and start from the beginning. What happened after you left the clinic this morning?”

“You don’t-“ Danny shook his head and drew in a deep breath, he wasn’t getting anywhere in the conversation if Freedman couldn’t start answering his questions. “Nothing. We had a show and I went for a walk and-“ He flinched at Cyrus memories flowing out of the ghost. Pulling out his own memories from the tangled mess of thoughts and emotions Danny looked up at Freedman. “Erik was on the ground bleeding out from a multiple cuts, a really bad one to his neck. I tried to stop the bleeding and called for help. That’s the last thing I remember.” Breathing slowly he walled himself off from the ghost in his head to get away from the unfamiliar emotions and memories.

“Right, could you look that way?” Freedman pointed and Danny looked without thinking only to find him pointing at the blank curtains. “And this way.” Continued Freedman.

Doing as he was told Danny scowled. “Aren’t you listening to me?”

Turning on his penlight Freedman flashed it in Danny’s face. “I hear you and once I know you are alright I’m going to ask the guy’s who brought you in what happened to Erik and once I know how he is doing I will be giving Angelica a call.” He turned off the pen light picking up his papers making some notes.

The emotions behind his mental walls raged as Danny’s own calmed down at the sound of the mans voice. “You’ll find him?” he asked forcing himself to take in what the man had said.

“Yes I’ll look for him but you’ve got to work with me, how you are feeling right now?” Asked Freedman taking Danny’s left hand in his starting at the bandages.

Thinking about it Danny tilted his head. “Sore and cold.” He said tilting his head the other way hearing his neck pop. “Stiff, perhaps a bit tired, otherwise I feel fine.”

Nodding Freedman finished unwinding the bandages and removed the dressing from that morning. “Congratulation, you are going to have yet another scar and need I have to replace the stitches you popped.” His dry voice contained no humor.

“Do you charge for each stitch or the length of thread you use.” Drawled Danny in an equally dry voice. “Anyhow you can send the bill to Freakshow and ask your friends where Erik is while you’re at it.”

“Very funny.” Grumbled Freedman taking Danny’s other arm removing those bandages as well.

“I am hilarious. You can stop avoiding my questions by the way, my sister does a better job of it than you.” Danny pulled once more out of the mans gentle grip. “Come on, All I’m asking is that you tell me if he is alive or dead, please?” A lump had formed in Danny’s throat at the end of the sentence.

Eyeing Danny Freedman nodded. “Alright. Stay put.” He removed the gloves and picked up his papers writing on them as he pushed away the curtains walking across a large room with curtains hiding some beds whereas others were visible and occupied. The doctor headed to a station where two nurses stood talking to an officer who was defiantly not part of the hospital security.

“I need a suturing kit and some information G.G.” Said Freedman stuffing the papers into a folder.

“What sort of information?” asked one of the nurses while the other got up and went through a door.

“Kid in cubical 17 did he come in with another teenager or after someone with multiple stab wounds?” Asked Freedman leaning over the counter to see the screen the nurse was watching.

“One sec.” Said the woman typing.

“You’re getting any words out of the boy?” inquired the officer shooting Danny a glance.

“He is not mute if that’s what you were wondering officer.” Replied Freedman yawning as he read the screen.

“When can I talk to him?” Grunted the officer.

“As soon as I know he’s not concussed.” Answered the doctor straightening. “Thanks G.G.” The other nurse returned holding a tray out to him. He gave them a smile and walked back to Danny.

“Well?” Asked Danny as the man pulled the curtains closed.

“A teenager matching Erik’s and your description was brought in ten minutes before you. He’s still alive.” Said Freedman placing the tray on the table beside Danny and dawned a new pair of gloves.

Danny’s stomach felt like someone had filled it with led. A part of him had wished that what he’d seen had just been another of the ripper ghosts hallucinations, but it wasn’t. “_I’m sorry._” Whispered the ghost clinging on to his own memories like a child holding on to a favorite teddy bear.

Shaking his head Danny pressed a fist against his stomach, trying to get rid of that awful feeling. “He’s going to be alright then.”

“There’s all the possibility that he will be.” Agreed Freedman cleaning off the cuts to Danny’s left arm. “You said you don’t know what happened after you called for help, is it because you might have had a seizure?”

Rolling his eyes Danny pulled his legs up to sit with them crossed. “How should I know, you all said that they could happen without me noticing.”

“Do you feel like you had one?” Asked Freedman keeping his patients.

“No.” Grumbled Danny. “And I have no concussion.”

Looking up at Danny Freedman glanced over his shoulder. “You heard that?” he asked surprised.

“I’m not deaf ether.” Huffed Danny watching the man work.

“So I see.” Grunted Freedman.

Sighing Danny tapped his fingers. “I know what happened but I don’t know how to explain it without sounding crazy.”

Raising an eyebrow Freedman stared into his eyes. “I know you aren’t crazy.”

Smiling Danny shook his head. “If you only knew.”

“Dr. Freedman.” Said a woman pushing back the curtains. “Could you have a look at this.” She asked holding up an iPad.

“One moment.” Said Freedman finishing the stitches. “Don’t go anywhere Danny.”

Rolling his eyes Danny nodded. The moment Freedman had his back turned Danny slipped of the bed and rolled under the curtains to the left. Pulling up his hood Danny rose putting his hands in his pockets he adapted an air of belonging. Walking out into the larger room Danny passed the officer and Dr Freedman without them noticing him.

“_Neat trick_.” Commented Cyrus.

“I was invisible long before I got ghost powers.” Responded Danny. “Let’s see if we can find Erik.” He turned down a hall following a woman in blue scrubs.


	38. Chapter 38

Chewing on the paper cup Danny watched his friend, there were tubes and weirs connected to him dwarfing his form. Erik was never alone, there was always someone by his side, checking the monitors or touching him without any expressions on their faces. The humans working in the ICU must have trained for hours to keep their emotional mindset under control.

Knowing very well how hard it was to let go of ones connection with emotions Danny held on to the numbness he’d found himself in. If he started to feel anything again something worse than a lightbulb might blow out. Tearing off a piece of the paper cup Danny spit it out and continued his chewing.

“It would be simpler to just grind your teeth.” Said a soft woman’s voice as the speaker held out another paper cup to him, this one had steam rising from the coffee in it.

Licking his lips Danny tore his eyes from Erik on the other side of the glass and blinked up at Angelica. “You’ve been here long?” he asked accepting the coffee.

“A couple of hours, I had to make a lot of calls and talk to some people. How about you, how long have you’ve been standing here like a wall-flower?” She leaned against the wall beside him brining her own coffee to her lips.

Sipping at the black liquid Danny closed his eyes savoring the bitter taste. Once he opened them again they were locked on his friend once more. “We’ve been here as long as he.” He said nodding to Erik.

Humming Angelica didn’t say anything for a while. They watched the people go by and payed extra attention to anyone going towards Erik. After a while Danny noticed that Angelica had moved closer to him. However he didn’t notice it when she put her arm around his shoulders. “You look tired.” She finally said.

“And hungry.” Mumbled Danny chewing the paper cup again.

“_Tired, Hungry and in need of a shower._” Provided Cyrus enjoying the coffee as much as Danny did.

Shaking his head Danny gave the ghost a mental shove. “Who’s with the others when you are here?” he asked changing subject.

“An old friend to them. Luke said that he’d watch over Erik when he got off work.” Sighed Angelica brining the cup to her lips and watched a nurse walk past. The nurse stopped in the door and stepped aside letting Dr Freedman enter the room. “Speak of the devil.”

“And he shall appear.” Finished Danny wondering if he should leave before the man got the chance to stop him.

“_Don’t be childish._” Huffed the ghost hindering Danny from moving his legs, efficiently locking him in place. “_Angelica will provide us with food, a safe place to sleep and a shower if we don’t run. The circus won’t give you more than some crappy sleep and force you to work before you’ve rested._” Cyrus pulled up memories from days like the ones he’d just described.

Closing his eyes and pressing a hand to his forehead Danny pushed back the flashing images. “I know what you are saying Jackass. But staying with the humans is dangerous with you. I’d rather take the crappy sleep then let you lose.” He said under his breath.

“_I am hurt Lad. You’d think I’d do anything to hurt these people?_” Responded the ghost giving Danny the feeling that he wasn’t serious.

“Yes.” Mumbled Danny back rubbing his eyes to look up at the man approaching them.

“_How about we make a contract then. Like the one you made with the other ghosts to trust them._” Said the ghost stopping Danny’s thoughts for a moment. _“Let’s talk about this later. Here comes the doc._” Cyrus pulled back out of Danny’s thoughts releasing his legs.

Sending a mental stab at the ghost Danny lowered his hand to glare up at Freedman. “So this is where you’ve been hiding.” Said the man smiling down at him. “You have got to tell me how you did that disappearing act down in the ER earlier, security is still looking for you.”

Feeling a smile tug at his lips Danny smirked. “I know they are, they’ve asked me twice if I’ve seen myself walking around here.”

The two adults blinked. “And they didn’t see that it was you they were looking for?” Asked Angelica.

“Had they looked twice they might have. How’s Erik?” Asked Danny changing the subject once more.

Peering over his shoulder at the occupied bed Dr Freedman seemed to think over his answer. “He’s stable for now. If his condition keeps improving and he doesn’t take a turn for the worse he’ll be moved to a room on the ward this afternoon.”

Humming Danny ran a thumb across his throat where he remembered seeing the blood well up. “How bad was it?” asked Angelica her fingers stroking Danny’s shoulder.

The man glanced at Danny before facing Angelica, he hesitated for a moment then spoke. “The laceration to his throat was shallow, the once to his abdomen was deeper, piercing his liver and causing massive bleeding. He was hypothermic when he arrived at the ER which was what saved him or he might have bleed out on the way here.”

Frowning Danny poked the ghost but got no answer.

“How long will it take for him to recover?” Asked Angelica.

“Long.” Said both Danny and Freedman.

The man looked down at him. “Yes, the physical trauma might not take to long but the mental will need much more work. I’ll make sure you get contact with the right people, there’s a few good ones I know.”

Biting his lip Danny glanced around Freedman to see his friend. He didn’t know what he was going to go through. He himself had never been as badly hurt as Erik had, nor could he ever remember a time when he… Scratch that he could remember one time when he’d been hurt as much as Erik just not physically. Shaking his head Danny ran his hand through his hair remembering how close he’d come to have his head opened up and memories dug out to be shown to a psychopath like a bad movie.

“I would like that. Can you stay and keep me informed about Erik while I go home and talk to the kids?” she requested.

“I said I would. Go home I’ll take care of the boys.” Smiled Freedman.

“Oh we’releaving to, give the security guys a break from searching for me. They will never catch us anyways.” Leered Danny and before Freedman could stop him he was out of the room heading for the exit.

“_Was that supposed to be cool, cus let me tell you lad, it wasn’t._” Huffed the ghost.

“If I didn’t leave now he wouldn’t let me.” Shot Danny back scratching the back of his neck.

“Wait up Danny.” Called Angelica hurrying to catch up to him. “My car’s parked on the south side.” She smiled pointing at an elevator to their left.

Hesitating Danny followed her throwing the paper cup in a trash bin on his way. Entering the elevator he leaned against the back wall wrapping his arms around himself. The elevator took them down to a parking garage underground. Angelica showed him the way to her car.

Sitting down in the passenger seat Danny breathed a sigh, closing his eyes. “Sleep, it will be another twenty minutes before we are home.” Said the woman starting the car. Glancing up at her Danny shook his head and stared out the window.

It didn’t take them all of twenty minutes to get to the house only fifteen minutes. Cyrus and Danny talked through the journey, negotiating the terms of their contract. He tried to keep the conversation silent but wasn’t sure he’d stopped himself from utter some words. “Let’s continue this when we get inside.” Muttered Danny to the ghost stepping out of the car and into the pouring rain.

They hurried across the road, entering the quiet house.

Inside the two headed for the kitchen where an older woman with white hair wearing jeans and a tank top was reading a newspaprer. She looked up from the paper as they entered and got up. “How is he.” She asked walking over to Angelica.

“Stable, I don’t know more than that.” Responded Angelica, she looked down at Danny. “Danny this is Helena, she’s worked with my kids before.” She looked up at Helena. “This is Danny, he’s a friend of Erik’s.”

The woman smiled at Danny offering her hand to him. “Nice to meet you.”

Danny looked at the hand. “_It is impolite not to take it_.” Commented Cyrus.

Rolling his eyes at the ghost Danny took the hand. “Whatever. I’m taking the shower Angelica.” Said Danny quickly removing his hand before he was dragged into a conversation with the two about what happened.

“I’ll bring you some fresh clothes.” Responded Angelica.

“That’s an interesting boy, why did you bring him here and not home?” asked the woman when Danny had closed the bathroom door behind himself.

“It’s a long story. How are the kids doing? Any problem getting them to bed?” Said Angelica moving away from the door.

Waiting until he was sure the conversation had moved away from him Danny started the shower and removed his clothes before stepping in under the hot water. Rolling his shoulders he stretched working out the knots in his muscles and battered body. Removing the soaked bandages from around his arms Danny spent a moment inspecting them, finding that he hadn’t popped any stitches after leaving the ER.

Taking his time under the hot water stream Danny cleaned off the filth of the day. Grabbing a towel he dried off before putting on the clothes Angelica had left just inside the door. It was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt belonging to Erik which Danny supposed the other guy wouldn’t mind him borrowing.

Glancing at his reflection Danny nearly jumped out of his skin. The person looking back at him was an older man with a hard weather-beaten face, stubble of a bear and short salt and pepper hair. His eyes followed Danny as he straightened his tie. “The fuck are you doing!” hissed Danny.

“_I thought that it would be better if we made this deal face to face, or would you rather have me pulling you in to a dream world again?_” Grunted the ghost his voice echoing oddly in Danny’s ears.

“I’d rather you tell me before appearing.” Hissed Danny remembering to keep his voice low.

“_Then I shall do that the next time_.” Shrugged the ghost. “_Are we clear on the rules now?_”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Danny leaned back against a wall glaring at the old police man. “You will not take control over any parts of my body without my permission. Keep out of my active thoughts when we aren’t alone and stop the nightmares.”

“_As long as you carry the sheet to my sword, gives over all control during the shows and stop harming us with our own blade. And don’t expect the nightmares to be completely gone, I will just seize digging around in your memories._” Grumbled Cyrus. His red eyes locked on Danny’s.

“Fine. As long as no one will come to harm by me giving you this freedom.” Huffed Danny.

“_You saw it yourself lad I wasn’t always the bad guy. I just lost my path._” A shadow passed over the ghost face and Danny got a flash of Nathan’s smiling face.

“Yeah and you want your sword-sheet back so you can use your powers whenever you want and usurp control over me.” Danny shook his head. “Sorry but that’s not going to happen.”

The ghost rolled his eyes scratching his head. “_Right, you still believe I’m the bad guy._”

“You haven’t given me any reason to believe other. The sheet is a no. And if you try breaking our agreement I am going to have a stab at you and banish you to that dark corner of my mind you are calling home.” Sneered Danny glaring at the ghost.

The ghost smacked his face. “_Are you listening to me. I don’t want to take you over, I don’t know what to do right now! I can’t leave you because there’s no host and I will go insane locked away in that sword if I kill you._” He ruffled his hair. “_Just carry the sheet around in case you decide to play hero. Using your own powers without a core will only result in you short-circuiting your brain._”

“That is…A good point. I will think about it.” Frowned Danny.

“_Good. Now do we have a deal_.” Grumbled Cyrus.

“Yeah alright deal.” Danny waved at the ghost. “Now get out of my thoughts.” The ghost huffed and faded from the mirror and into the corner of Danny’s mind he’d made his own. Sighing Danny rubbed his face. “There we go making deals with the devil once again. One of these days this is going to blow up in my face.”

“_Don’t all deals._” Whispered the ghost before dodging back to his corner.

“Shut it jackass.” Growled Danny back turning from his own reflection to return to the kitchen.

Helena was gone and Angelica was putting out breakfast. The thunderstorm had passed over and the soft drizzle outside made the dry and tired world seem dull. Stopping by the window Danny stared out, a part of him recognized the feeling of the scenery. Amity Park was further north and it rained more often there making the outside boring and dull. The only energy and life during days like that would come from the ghost fights with the rain being a nuisance. Now, here where he knew there would be no ghost fights Danny missed it.

“The rain will move on soon and we’ll be back in the frying pan soon enough.” Said Angelica coming over to Danny offering him a mug.

“It doesn’t matter. This is nice right now.” Said Danny taking the mug and sniffing the liquid inside. “You out of coffee?” he asked glancing over at the machine.

“You drink far too much coffee for a teenager. It’s tea, better to sleep on than caffeine.” Responded Angelica squeezing his shoulder before returning to the breakfast table opening a pack of bread she’d defrosted.

“Can’t drink energy drinks otherwise I would do both.” Sighed Danny blowing on the tea before sipping it.

“Good, those things kill.” Said Angelica bringing out a couple of bowls from the cupboards. They both heard the heavy steeps coming down the stairs.

The door to the kitchen flew up and Liza followed by Nigel and Angus burst into the kitchen. Their eyes landed on Angelica immediately. “You are back!” Shouted Nigel running up to her hugging her quickly.

“Where’s Erik?” asked Angus looking around.

“And what’s he doing here?” Inquired Liza being the only one who payed any attention to Danny.

“Borrowing the shower.” Shrugged Danny.

“Erik is okay I’ll tell you all more after breakfast.” Smiled Angelica waving the three kids over to the table.

Frowning Danny watched them sit down and start to whisper. He didn’t move from his spot. His thoughts wandered to Amity once more. On days like these he and his friends would hang out playing videogames or go bowling at Sam’s house. He wondered what his friends were doing now, if he could risk going online again to see if they were playing Doom2.

“Hey Danny.” Called Liza drawing him out of his thoughts. He turned his eyes on her and raised a brow. “Mind telling us why you are really here?”

Spinning the mug in his hands Danny turned to them leaning against the wall. “It’s better you hear everything from Angelica.” He said lowering his gaze to the hot liquid.

“That might be true but I want to hear it from you.” Said Nigel getting Danny to meet his eyes for the first time. “She will hide things from us or avoid telling us everything. You won’t.”

That made Danny laugh. “I’ve been lying to you for the last couple of weeks and you think I’ll tell the truth now.” He stopped chuckling as Nigel’s expression stayed unchanged and open. _God it’s uncanny how he does that_. Thought Danny.

“_The boy is just honest. He doesn’t understand social ques. Makes him act directly or haven’t you noticed that._” Responded Cyrus pointing at moments when Danny had seen what the ghost was talking about without taking any notice.

Shaking his head Danny sipped the tea and made a face. “I need coffee.” He said putting down the mug on the table and walked over to the machine.

Getting up Angus walked over to him and placed a hand on the cupboard stopping Danny from getting the coffee grounds. Lifting his eyes to meet the taller teen’s gaze Danny bit his lip. “It’s better you hear it from Angelica, please.” He repeated.

“But you know what happened? You know why Erik didn’t come home after he went to meet up with you?” Angus words echoed in Danny’s head leaving a ringing sound in his ears.

His hand curled slowly into a fist. “What?” he asked as a lump settled in his stomach.

Angus lifted his hand from the cupboard. “He left yesterday to catch you after the show, making sure you would show up.” Explained Angus.

Shaking his head Danny turned his eyes on the others. “Why was it so important that I came yesterday?”

“We were-“ Liza slapped a hand over Nigel’s mouth before he could say anything staring at Danny.

“He just really wanted you to have a nice time.” She said a sweet taste reaching Danny.

She was afraid. Afraid and lying. Slamming his fist down on the bench Danny glared up at Angus. The older teen gulped as Danny spoke with complete cold calm. “Why was it that important.”

“June twenty-four.” Said Angus and Danny stopped breathing. “Yesterday was your birthday. Erik figured you wouldn’t get a party at the circus so we decided to have a Barbecue here and celebrate with you.”

A crash like thunder echoed through the house as the concreate bench cracked in two under Danny’s fist. He stared at Angus without seeing him, feeling sick. It was his fault Erik had gotten hurt. If he hadn’t accidentally told them of his birthday, they wouldn’t have known. If he hadn’t said yes that night to Erik’s invitation, he wouldn’t have gone out to make sure he came. If he’d only avoided getting involved to begin with Erik wouldn’t have known he was even there, he wouldn’t be in the hospital now facing months of torturous recovery..

Angelica came running in to the kitchen and cast one look at the situation before she saw the crack. “What is going on here?” she asked calmly walking over to Angus and Danny.

“That was what the two of you were hiding.” Said Danny recalling both Freedman’s odd behavior at the hospital and Angelica’s.

“What are you talking about?” asked the woman but she couldn’t hide it now, the sour taste of her worry played over Danny’s tongue as he licked his lips.

Focusing his eyes on her Danny had to take a slow breath so as not to shout at her. “You knew it was my fault he was attacked. Erik was only out there yesterday because of me. Because I was freaking born.” Anger fueled his powers and Danny could see his glowing eyes reflect in Angelica’s. Being smart Angus backed away from him.

“N…no Honey, That’s not true.” The woman reached out to place a comforting hand on his and flinched when a spark of static electricity jumped from him.

“It is.” Growled Danny. “I should never have let you trick me in to hanging around humans again. I should have stuck to the plan and minded my own business. I shouldn’t have gotten involved. This is my fault.” The counter made a protesting noise as another fissure appeared.

“No, Daniel listen to me.” Said Angelica her voice hard. She gently cupped his face with her big warm hands.

Danny shook his head. “No no. I did this. I hurt him. I hurt everyone around me.” There was a familiar darkness which was all to willing to swallow him up again.

“You Are NOT To BLAME.” Said Angelica emphasizing the words making them hit Danny like a hammer. “You couldn’t have known. You saved Erik. You are not the reason he was attacked.” She held his gaze. “You are not to blame, it’s not your fault.”

Cyrus pulled up a memory in front of Danny’s eyes, showing a man with messy hair sitting in an armchair looking down in his mug. “_I want you to ask yourself, If knowing what you knew then would you have done it any differently?_”

Shutting his eyes Danny shied back. His head was spinning around and his thoughts were going at a hundred miles an hour. Taking a deep breath Danny tried to slow down. He had to calm down and think about things from a non-emotional standpoint. His head throbbed as he breathed out slowly.

“Please would you just leave me alone.” Said Danny, thou he wasn’t sure he was the one speaking. Opening his eyes he glared at Angelica.

“Okay.” She said making no effort to stop him as he past her.

Walking out the front door Danny made it five steps before the fire in his gut boiled over and he slammed his fist into the nearest hard structure. The brickwork on the neighbors house cracked and Danny was pretty sure they just thought the house had been hit by a lightning bolt. The pain that flared up in Danny’s hand was something tangible he could wrap his mind around.

Breathing slowly to a count of eight Danny started to go through everything that had led him up to that point and his reasoning in those situations. He had decided to go with the circus plan because it was the least likely to result in people dying without locking him up. The only thing he could control in the circus was what he did, not the others and not Freakshow, who had been the one that decided they’d stay in this town. The only reason he meet Erik that night in the alley was because he needed a shower and it was completely by chance, nothing he had any control over. The ghost in his head had been silenced for the moment which was why he’d thought it safe to be among humans. The rest had been his desire not to be alone and his need for some kind of normalcy in his life.

At every point where Danny thought he could have done things differently were another reason to why he’d done what he had. Some had been out of his control and other had been because he couldn’t stay away from humans and friends. It was his fault Erik had been attacked, it was also because of him his friend was at the hospital right now. He wasn’t blameless in the whole thing but he couldn’t have done things any differently.

The bark of a deep voiced dog made Danny look up in time to see a pickup pull up to the curb in front of him. The driver rolled down the window as Cujo jumped off the back and came hurtling towards him. Danny managed to brace himself before the dog knocked him to the ground, licking his face and sniffing his ears.

“The little bugger’s been worried about you.” Said Kilroy leaning out the window. “You want a ride?”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter this time. Don't worry ther's more.  
In any case seeing as this story Is finished I've decided to do something I've been thinking of for a while now and have started dowing a read throuhg of this series. I'm posting the video over at Youtube and Tumbler starting with the first story in this Series Ghost Crime. My intention is to do all of this series there and then maybe read something others have made.  
Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpCVhtiVGi38BbnVgcNXpOA?view_as=subscriber  
Tumblr: https://tsubaki94.tumblr.com

Grabbing her overnight bag Emelie Prentiss was out of her apartment before she’d hung up the call. Getting in her car she checked the phone again. The rest of the team had sent their acknowledgment of the call to work. Pulling out into traffic Prentiss ran through her conversation with Garcia.

She’d called ten minutes earlier after she herself had been awakened by the alarm on her watch programs. “I’m sorry to wake you. We’ve got a hit on the Wild Party Killer in California, he struck again just an hour ago.”

Prentiss had rubbed her eyes as she forced herself out of bed. “Is it the same MO?” she asked searching her memories for the facts about the Unsub.

“Pretty much. Only difference is that the boy survived.” Responded Garcia and the sound of her fingers flying across the keyboard could be heard through the phone. She was either working from home or already at the BAU.

“We got a witness then?” Said Prentiss relived that they didn’t have to come in on the case after another boy was found dead.

“Two actually. There was another teenager there who interrupted the killer. The local authorities are searching for him now. The case has also been classified as federal after someone in Oregon found a report where the victim matched the others.” Provided Garcia her speed picking up as she talked.

“Alright.” Yawned Prentiss grabbing a pair of pants. “Call the team, we leave in twenty minutes.”

“On it.” Chirped the woman.

The rest of their conversation had been going over the details. Where they were going and who they were going to be working with. By the time Prentiss arrived at the airport she had a plan on who was going to do what when they landed, all that was left to do was bring the rest of the team up to speed on the case.

On the plane the pilots were making the pre-flight checks when Prentiss climbed onboard. “Morning.” She called to them stowing her bag away.

“Morning Agent, heard we are off to California.” Said the pilot reading his list.

“Yes, how long do you expect the flight to take?” she asked knowing that they might have to wait to get off the ground if there was a lot of traffic in the air and that it could take them a moment to land if there wasn’t a cleared runway waiting for them.

“Say 6 hours maybe less if the wind is with us. We got clearance to leave as soon as you are all onboard.” Responded the co-pilot flicking a few switches.

“Thank you.” Sighed Prentiss returning to the cabin. She was thinking of making herself a cup of coffee when the first member of the team climbed onboard. “Top of the morning J.J. how’s the kids?”

Stowing her bag away agent Jareau smiled at Prentiss. “Sound asleep, they tired themselves out playing in the park yesterday.”

“Sound’s like a dream. You want coffee?” Smiled Prentiss.

“Better make a whole pot. I saw Alvec and Spencer behind me.” Smiled Jareau stowing her bag away.

Nodding Prentiss made a pot for them all and sat down with two by the time the rest of the team arrived. Rossie being the last to go onboard slouch down beside Reed. None of them said much as they fastened their belts and prepared for takeoff.

The whole routine of getting up in the air was so familiar to Jareau that she didn’t notice that they had accelerated and was in the air before the pilot turned off the belt sign. “Right. Good morning everyone. Sorry to drag you out of your beds this early.” She began hitting the speed call to Garcia.

“No problem Roxie and I was out for a run anyways.” Yawned Alvec.

“Aww say hi to my favorite puppy.” Said Gracia coming on screen.

“I will. She says thanks for the collar by the way.” Responded Alvec having become friends with Garcia over the past weeks.

“That is if she could talk.” Said Lewis a soft smile on her lips. “You got any info for us on the case?”

“I do and it’s right now being sent to your iPads and for the one who reads better on paper I’m faxing it over as we speak.” The old fax machine started running and Spencer got up from his seat to catch the papers.

They all brought out their iPads opening the file Gracia had sent as she pulled it up on the screen. “Starting two months ago northern California has been plagued by a rash of wiled nights leaving stores and streets vandalized and one victim in an alley.” She pulled up photos of broken store windows and graffitied walls before showing the ones of the bodies. “Four towns have had the same occurrence with the unsub leaving his victim gutted and throat slit. Meet Oliver Asher, Sam White, Tomas Raithe, Julian Andersson and our latest victim Erik Jackson.” She pulled up images of the victims pre and post mortem, the last didn’t have a body in the crime scene photo but showed a tanned boy bundled up in a hospital bed, focusing on the face.

“Says here that the ME found similar slashes to booths abdomen and concluded that they were all attacked by the same weapon.” Read Jeareau.

“Hunting dagger with a saw blade close to the hilt.” Said Alvec. “Nasty way to kill a person. And personal if you ask me. The unsub had to be right in their faces to cut their throats.

“Indeed and they weren’t afraid of him either, there were no defensive wounds found on any of them.” Hummed Rossie.

“The local PD noticed that as well, they’ve devoted a lot of recourses to finding a connection to the unsub and all the victims. So far they’ve all come up empty.” Said Garcia. “Our last victim however might be the lead they’ve all been searching for.” She pulled up the photo of Erik Jackson, a dark haired teenager with distinctive high cheekbones and hazel eyes that seemed to smile at the camera. “Judging by the reports it looks like our unsub was interrupted and hastily slit his throat before running away. The guy who interrupted him called 911 and managed to keep him alive until MT’s arrived. The second witness is in the wind but it looks like young Erik is going to pull through and we can talk to him tomorrow barring any complications.” Said Emily taking a gulp of coffee.

“When we land Rossie and Jareau you’ll take a look at the crime scene. Spencer you, Lewis and Rossie will go north to the previous crime scene and get the information on the previous ones. Luke and I’ll set up with the local PD and try to get a meeting with the Vic.” Yawning Emily put down her mug. “We’ll land in a couple of hours, lets try and get ahead of this thing.”


	40. Chapter 40

Twirling the scythe Danny advanced slowly, the sniffling and begging woman wavered, and he swung the scythe at her missing her head as she lost her balance and fell. The crowd drew in a sharp breath as the music built up the tension even more. Amorpho moved along the line as Danny showed off a bit more twirling the scythe.

Once they were in position Danny grinned widely and cut the line. He stayed floating as the woman fell to her grave. Descending slowly he raised a hand forming a green flame of ectoplasm and the crowd went wild as Jonny and Youngblood came in to the circle their appearances changed slightly with Kitty’s and Lydia’s help to make it look like they were skeletons with flames around their skulls and hands. The skeletal horse was also on fire and Jonny left a burning track as he drove. Youngblood and Danny had gotten the idea a month ago after watching the _Ghost Rider_ movie and managed to talk Jonny in to doing the finally with them. This was the first time however that they had managed to do it without the Ripper Ghost going after the crowd.

As Danny waved his hand the two riders went in whatever direction he wanted making it look like he was controlling them. The lights flashed and they were playing the track from the movie. People screamed as the riders went into the crowd. Lowering his hand as Danny landed on the ground he dashed off at the nearest person in the crowd. The man screamed and nearly lost his shit before Youngblood and Jonny crashed into Danny turning them all invisible as the scythe flew out of Danny’s hands. It tumbled through the air and landed on top of the freshly dug earth. All the spots were pointed at it as Amorpho pushed his hand through the earth with a dirty woman’s hand and grabbed on to the hilt pulling it quickly down with him.

Backstage Danny watched in fascination as Cyrus calmly waited for Jonny to let go of him. It was interesting to feel the ghosts attention on the emotions in the tent a at the same time know that he wasn’t going to do anything to them, he had no interest in them anymore, just a curiosity as to why they were so thrilled about a horror show.

“_Don’t they think it’s terrible that we just killed a person?”_ He asked Danny.

_They think it’s special effects._ Thought Danny back. He made a tentative reach for control over his body and the ghost tilted its head.

“_Ah sorry I forgot_.” Said the man politely and Danny was suddenly snapped into his body with full control once more. “_There you are Lad, just as we agreed._”

Blinking a couple of times Danny pulled his arm out of Jonny’s grip and put a hand to his head. “We said nothing about the headache and the room spinning.” Muttered Danny feeling dizzy. He sat down on a crate and pushed the hood back down.

The ghosts in the tent exchanged a look.

“Hey Phantom, I don’t mean to be that guy or anything but where’s the fight, the snarl and claws?” Asked Jonny.

“The fangs and curses?” added Youngblood dismounting from his ghost horse who turned in to a parrot that perched easily on his shoulder.

“Me and the ghost had a talk.” Sighed Danny blinking his eyes a couple of times as the world slowly stopped spinning.

“_That is, I and the ghost had a talk. Here I thought that English teacher taught you grammar_.” Huffed the ghost.

“I don’t need an English teacher in my head jackass.” Grumbled Danny back.

“You are kidding me.” Said Kitty poking Danny’s head. “Is he really okay with that.

Danny’s hand swatted Kitty’s away. “_He is and would like you to stop miss, before my temper runs out._” Grumbled the ghost using Danny to speak with them.

“We can talk to it.” Said Youngblood surprised. He floated over to hover way to close to Danny’s face for comfort. “Are you really a serial killer? What’s it like being stuck in the halfa? Why did you try to kill us before?”

Both Danny and Cyrus backed up uncomfortable with Youngblood’s closeness. “Youngblood back off would yah.” Said Danny calmly gently pushing the ghost out of his face.

“Dose this mean our deal is out, now that you get along with the ghost?” Asked Amorphos leaning the scythe against the tent wall.

Running a hand through his hair Danny shook his head. “No. I made a deal with Cy…the ghost if he breaks it and causes trouble for us I want you to keep to our deal.”

“So you don’t trust him. Sounds like the Pipsqueak I love to beat.” Grinned Jonny.

“Yeah, just don’t kill me.” Sighed Danny getting up. “I’ll see you around.” He turned to walk out when Freakshow entered the backstage.

“Where are you going Danny?” Said the ringmaster and the snake around his chest tightened warning him not to keep going.

“What do you want?” growled Danny glaring at the little man before aiming his scowl at the ghost behind him. She recalled the tattoos which had made Jonny and Youngblood’s heads look like they were on fire.

Freakshow smiled. “Relax boy I simply wanted to know how much longer you are going to be able to hold that beast in check. We were all prepared to get out of here tonight after you’d gone berserk.”

Rolling his eyes Danny removed the black cloak throwing it on the ground. “I can take care of him as long as I have to.”

“Good. Then we will be staying for a while longer, tourists are coming our way and I want to catch them before we go.” Smiled Freakshow waving his hand at Lydia and the snake around Danny’s chest loosened.

Danny was about to tell Lydia that she could remove the snake but didn’t. If he let his guard down Cyrus might show his true colors and then all the contingency planes would have been for nothing. No it was better to live with her spying on him and threatening him on Freakshows behalf rather than give the ghost a chance to hurt someone else.

“Come on Cujo, Let’s get out of here.” He said instead figuring that it was best to keep to the plan as much as he could even after the changes to the reason.

The dog shrunk down to a puppy shaking out the green from his fur. The two left the tent, stopping by the train cart to grab his backpack before blending in with the crowd leaving the show. No one payed them any attention as they walked into town.

Grabbing a burger at the local Nasty Burger Danny sat outside the hospital hidden in the shadows. He had a prefect view of Angelica’s car waiting for her to leave. She could either be staying at the hospital all night, in which case he would be outside and able to see if anyone fishy was trying to get in and hurt Erik again. Or she would be leaving to spend the night at home with the other kids which meant that Erik would be alone.

“Why did saving Erik fulfill your obsession?” asked Danny after a while straining his ears to hear every sound around him.

Sighing the ghost moved into his thoughts manifesting an image of himself sitting beside Danny. “_Didn’t the trip down my memory lane teach you anything Lad?_”

Shrugging Danny turned in the direction of a noise only to find that it was a stray cat jumping on to a trash bin. “Well that’s the thing I’ve saved people before but only when I saved Erik did you remember why you went insane trying to understand Jack the Ripper.”

Humming the ghost steepled his hands resting his elbows on his knees. “_I believe it’s because I cared for Erik. He reminds me of Nathan, smile, voice and manners. That’s probably what I was missing._”

Chewing on his fries Danny stayed quiet jumping as a car a couple of blocks over backfired. The ghost placed a hand on his head and all the noise was suddenly muffled. _“Stop That before you make yourself deaf._” Said Cyrus ruffling his hair.

“What if I don’t hear him coming. I’m not exactly a ghost you know. I can’t fly to stop him of phase through the building walls.” Grumbled Danny swatting at the ghost’s hand.

“_You don’t need to be a ghost to do the right thing. Besides look, she’s leaving._” Cyrus pointed at the door from which Angelica was exciting.

“Guard.” Said Danny to Cujo. Grabbing the sheath from where he’d strapped it to his backpack he reached for the ghost’s powers making them turn invisible. Walking past Angelica Danny snuck in through the hospital s front doors.

Having thought that Erik would still be where he last saw him Danny was annoyed to find that he’d been moved. After searching randomly he finally dropped the invisibility and walked up to a nurses station.

“I’m sorry visiting hours are over, you are welcome back tomorrow.” Said the old lady behind the desk.

“Aw crap.” Said Danny scratching the back of his head. “I wanted to see my friend but got lost looking for him… You wouldn’t be able to give me directions so that I won’t miss him tomorrow?” The lie came easy to him and Danny wondered if he should be concerned with how quickly he tried to deceive someone instead of considering the truth.

The old lady sighed. “Who is your friend?” she asked.

“Erik…” he searched his memories for the last name having only heard it a few times while in jail. “Jackson.” Said Danny putting on an innocent smile.

“Uh hu.” Sighed the woman typing on the computer. Danny didn’t have to wait for her to tell him that she knew what room Erik was in, or that he’d been attacked and severely injured by an unknow assailant that might return. He could see it in her eyes when they stopped moving and she licked her lips. “What’s your relation to Mr Jackson?” she asked staling.

“We are just friends.” He said honestly thou he could feel the ghost in his mind considered him more than just a friend.

Nodding the woman clicked away the information on her screen. “He’s been moved to another ward. When you get here tomorrow ask down at the reception and they’ll give you the right room number.”

Danny let his disappointment in not finding out where Erik was show on his face. “Oh okay. Thanks I guess.” He said leaving her.

“_For what? She didn’t help us at all?_” Grumbled Cyrus appearing out of a hall.

Shooting him a glare Danny decidedly refrained from speaking out loud. _She said a ward and we know what kinds of injuries he had so all we have to do is look up what ward specialize in what kind of body part._ Explained Danny stopping at a sign.

“_Alright, sounds like a sound plane. Do you know what half of these names stands for?_ Inquired the Ghost waving at the signs.

“…” Danny stayed quiet knowing only what two things meant and nothing seemed to fit in with what he was looking for.

“_Latin Lad. The floor you want is the third one and probably the left wing._” Huffed the ghost.

“Thanks.” Muttered Danny taking the stairs. Going invisible he walked past people and searched through the third floor until he found one room with an officer posted outside it. Pushing open the door Danny snuck inside and waited as the officer checked what made the door open.

Once the coast was clear Danny dropped the invincibility and approached his friend. Erik was sleeping, the bed tilted to make him half sit, wires and tubes were attached to his chest and arm. His skin was pale, there were bandages wrapped around his throat and compared to how lively he always looked Danny couldn’t help but to think that his friends appearance was more similar to a corps than himself.

Going over to the empty second bed in the room Danny sat down watching Erik trying to figure out how long it would take for him to recover. All he had to go on was how long it took for himself to recover from similar injuries and that wasn’t a very accurate scale seeing as he used to recover faster than humans.

“Where have you been?” asked a quiet voice which Danny barley heard through his thoughts.

Looking up Danny was met by Erik’s deep green eyes. “You’re awake.” He said having expected Erik to sleep as much as he could.

“Can’t sleep.” Whispered Erik moving slightly. “What took you so long?” he asked.

Danny frowned. “What?”

Inching over to the side Erik breathed heavily. “Angelica said you were worried about me… That you didn’t leave.” He stopped talking letting out a groan.

“Stop moving, you’ll hurt yourself.” Said Danny jumping off the bed and moving over to Erik.

Smiling Erik slumped back against his pillow. “You.” He breathed pointing at Danny before patting the space beside him.

“You can’t be serious. You’re hurt.” Protested Danny.

“Can’t sleep.” Grinned Erik pain showing in his eyes.

“You are crazy.” Hissed Danny running his hand through his hair.

“Takes one, to know one.” Breathed Erik patting the bed again. “Please.”

Scratching his head Danny decided not to continue arguing. Putting the sheath on the floor he carefully climbed into Erik’s bed taking care not to jostle him or get tangled up in anything attached to him. Laying down on his side Danny relaxed a bit when he didn’t hear Erik make any noise of discomfort.

“Thanks.” Whispered Erik tangling his right hand’s fingers in Danny’s, leaning his head on the others.

“I’m glad you are alright.” Sighed Danny watching Erik’s fingers run over his arm feeling the bandages there.

Humming Erik closed his eyes. “Just wish I wasn’t hurting.”

Biting his lip Danny wished he could do something but it seemed Erik had fallen asleep and it was best to let him rest rather than talk. Closing his eyes Danny drew circles on the back of Erik’s hand letting sleep take him as well.

He’d barely closed his eyes however before someone shook his shoulder waking him. “Come on boy, wake up.” Muttered a familiar voice and Danny relaxed slowly rolling over on his back to stare up at Dr Freedman’s friendly face.

“Why did you wake me?” he grumbled feeling Erik’s hand tighten around his own.

“The nurses asked me to remove the stranger sleeping in Erik’s bed. They frown on people who creeps into hospitals at night and sleeps with their patients.” Explained Freedman looming over them both.

“They should, especially seeing as the guard didn’t see me come in.” Yawned Danny trying to sit up and finding Erik’s free hand grabbing on to his shoulder pulling him down with surprising strength. “Doesn’t seem like it’s my choice to leave thou.” Grunted Danny gently trying to pry the others fingers off him.

“What are you doing here in the first place?” asked the older man reaching up to help him.

“Sleeping.” Responded Danny.

“I could see that. Why here, in Erik’s hospital bed?” Pressed Freedman removing his hand as Erik wrapped his arms around Danny. “Don’t move.” He warned.

“Here I thought you wanted me to move.” Huffed Danny relaxing back against the matrass. “I just stopped by to see Erik. You know, to make sure he was doing alright.” Danny glanced at the sleeping face beside his.

“And I suppose Erik happened to be awake and asked you to get into his bed?” huffed Freedman his words dripping with sarcasm.

“Yeah.” Said Danny running his fingers over the back of the others hand, like Erik had used to do on him. “He is afraid of being alone you know.” He murmured.

Fidgeting with the many tubes and weirs Freedman raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never heard anything of the sort. Did he tell you that?”

Huffing Danny closed his eyes recalling the one time he’d left Erik to sleep on his own and the teenager had woken up frightened looking around for him. “It’s more what he showed me. I’m surprised he can have a room of his own at Angelica’s.”

Freedman didn’t reply and after a long silence Danny had to open his eyes to see what he was doing. He’d taken up Danny’s seat on the second bed a glowing iPad in his hand. Figuring that he could just as well get a moments shut eye before the man tried to remove him again Danny closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

In his dreams Danny was back in Amity park soaring across a star strewn sky in pursuit of Skulker. The ghost fired his rocket launcher at him and Danny didn’t even have to avoid it. The rockets exploded in front of him leaving only a smoke cloud behind for him to fly through.

“Do you need glasses? That wasn’t even close.” Called Danny flinging a ghost ray of his own.

His attack hit the ghost’s rocket and Skulker spun out of the sky. Following his dive Danny slowed his own speed before he crashed to the ground. Skulker got up and brushed off the dust. “Well played whelp. But you are far from able to defeat me.” Throwing himself at Danny the ghost swung his hidden machete at him slicing through the cloth of the suit and drawing ectoplasm.

“Awww.” Hissed Danny flying higher holding a hand against his side. It hurt, it really hurt.

Skulker’s eyes gleamed as he flung himself at Danny and fear like he’d never known before almost suffocated him. He threw up his arms to cover his face as Skulker aimed for his head and missed. There was a slight tug at the shoulder of his suit but nothing more.

Lowering his arms to see what had made the ghost miss Danny was surprised to see Skulker still swinging his weapon flinging ghost ray’s at random. “Where did you go you dam rat!” he shouted.

Looking down on his hand’s Danny could still see them, solid as his human form. “No.” he breathed. “Not this again.”

“There!” exclaimed Skulker swinging his machete in a wide arch which Danny easily avoided. “Dam you whelp. This darkness will not stop me! I will have your head stuffed on my wall!”

Floating away from the ghost Danny grabbed the thermos from his belt. “Sorry Skulker, I’m not game.” He said absorbing the ghost into the thermos.

Landing on the grass in the park Danny took a shaking breath before returning to his human form. Looking around he couldn’t see anything in the complete darkness, even thou he knew there was a lamp post glowing not far from him. There wasn’t even any stars above him which he could see. Everything was just black.

Breathing deeply Danny made his eyes glow and it was like someone had lifted the vail from his eyes. Even thou everything was slightly tinted green he could see through the darkness. “Please don’t last.” He begged and started off in the direction of home.

Uncertain if it was the shivers crawling down his skin or the fact that he bumped his thigh on a park bench the glow in his eyes disappeared and everything was beck to it’s early morning colors. “Thank you.” He breathed hugging the thermos as he started to run for home, passing the first moringa traffickers.

As he reached the street with its familiar neon sign Danny’s head was aching and he wanted to crawl in to bed and go to sleep. Reaching the house he found Jazz and Sam sitting on the front steps fast asleep. The two had waited for him even after he told them not to.

Smiling softly he clipped the thermos to his belt and gently lifted Sam in to his arms. Phasing through the front door he found Tucker asleep on the living room couch, Danny’s computer precariously perched on the armrest. Gently placing Sam on the couch covering her with a blanket Danny moved the computer out of danger and tugged a blanket over Tucker as well.

“I’ve got some great people around me, don’t I.” said Danny to himself returning outside for his sister. Placing her on the couch as well he didn’t have the energy to cover her with a blanket and only sank down to sit on the floor. “Five minutes.” He told himself as his eyes fell close and darkness once more enveloped him.


	41. Chapter 41

“Five minutes.” Mumbled Danny as Angelica shook his shoulder lightly.

“Let ‘im be.” Breathed a weak voice. Looking at the face of the second boy in the bed Angelica meet Erik’s half-closed glinting eye. “Please.”

Sighing Angelica brushed the fringe out of Danny’s face, the boy looked peaceful. “You sure?” she asked Erik leaning against the edge of the bed.

“First time I’ve seen him sleep this hard.” Said Erik pulling Danny’s arm closer to himself.

“How about you?” she asked getting a confused look from Erik. Smiling Angelica reached over to pat his head. “It’s not like I don’t notice it when one of my kids walk around the house in the middle of the night.”

Biting his lips Erik turned his face away from them. Sighing Angelica sat back in the chair beside the bed. It was early in the morning and it had been late last night when she got home, having arranged for things to work out at home she was hoping to be able to eat lunch with her kids before coming back to keep Erik company. Although it seemed he already had some.

As she once again glanced at Danny Angelica couldn’t help but remember the crack in her kitchen counter. It scared her to know that when the seemingly tiny and weak boy lost his temper he could break stone. She wasn’t sure she wanted him near Erik even if he was a friendly and nice kid. He could hurt him without meaning to.

The young boys chest rose and sank in a deep sigh and he rolled over on his side putting his back to her. “You’ve been sleeping a lot better lately.” Said Angelica to Erik who had turned his face back to watch his friend as his free hand moved carefully over the others arm.

“What is it to you?” He asked shooting her a quick glance.

“Your wellbeing.” Retorted Angelica. “I care about all of you who live under my roof. You included.”

Erik breathed in deeply pain flashing across his face and he closed his eyes. He didn’t say anything for a while and seemed to be drifting off to sleep again. “I won’t be one of your kids forever.” muttered Erik eventually.

“You will always be one of mine. Even when you are living with your relative you will always be welcome under my roof.” Said Angelica meaning every word. She didn’t care if he wasn’t going to be her responsibility in another couple of months, she would never forget any of them.

“Did you call him?” he asked and even without saying the name she knew who he meant.

“He called me. The news were fast to show your face on the tv. He was glad to hear that you are doing fine.” Said Angelica.

Pressing his face into the pillow Erik closed his eyes hard and hug Danny. “Why? Why?” He whimpered.

“Because people care.” Said Danny making Angelica jump, she’d thought he was still sound asleep. “Do you mind I can’t breath.” He complained shrugging out of Erik’s hug.

“Sorry.” Whispered Erik but he didn’t completely let go of the other.

“You are awake.” Commented Angelica.

She could see a soft smile on Danny’s lips. “No I’m sleep talking.” He retorted turning to Erik. “I know you as well as you know me remember. Neither you nor Angelica can let go of people you get attached to.”

Chuckling Angelica sighed. “You are a preceptive one.”

“Or we’re just stuck with the two of you.” Grumbled Danny glancing over his shoulder. “For the time being.”

“You’re leaving?” Exclaimed Erik and regretted it immediately, his eye tearing up and he reached for his throat gritting is teeth.

“Don’t strain yourself, we aren’t going anywhere in a while.” Sighed Danny. “But you should tell her why no one wanted to be your cellmate.” He added peaking Angelicas curiosity.

Shaking his head Erik nudged Danny. “You tell her.” He whisper hardly audible.

Yawning Danny rubbed his eyes. “Sure but I don’t know the why.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Angelica hoping no one would interrupt them when she was finally getting some answers from Erik. The boy was just as secretive as Danny.

Rolling over on to his back with his arm still attached to Erik Danny meet Angelica’s eyes. “When we meet Erik sleepwalked over to my bunk every night. None of the others wanted to share a cell with him because of that. What they didn’t know was that he never sleeps well alone, which is why he wanted me to sleep here tonight.”

“You forgot to tell her that you don’t sleep that well alone either.” Mumbled Erik drawing a blush from Danny. Smiling at the two Angelica understood, it was all in Erik’s file back in the house she just hadn’t connected the two before. She also felt like she understood the relationship between the two boy a bit better, they saw themselves in the other and wanted to give the comfort they lacked. It was adorable and, in a way, self-serving as they did it more for themselves.

Untangling himself from Erik Danny yawned and looked around. “I need coffee.” He said and nimbly slid out of the bed without jostling Erik. “You want something?” he asked Angelica picking up his backpack from under the bed.

“Black and no sugar.” Smiled Angelica. Danny nodded and stretched before leaving the room.

“_Slept well?_” asked Cyrus appearing beside Danny making him flinch.

“Yes.” Answered Danny pretending to yawn. “Now leave me be before they think I’m crazy.” He grumbled walking past a nurses station. Pulling up his hood Danny made his way down to the cafeteria. Well there his stomach rumbled and he didn’t just get himself a coffee but two sandwiches which disappeared as he walked back back.

As he turned a corner coming into Erik’s corridor he stopped. There were two well-dressed and familiar persons standing in front of the door talking to the officers there. The ghost in his mind pressed into Danny’s thoughts looking at the two agents with interest. “_Don’t we know them?_” he asked.

Drawing on the others power Danny turned invincible and walked forward slipping into the room before the two agents closed the door behind them. Well inside Danny could see Angelica standing beside Erik who had his eyes narrowed at the two newcomers.

“Pardon the intrusion. I’m Agent Emily Prentiss and this is my college Agent Luke Alvec. We are from the FBI’s behavior analysis unit. The police have asked us to take over this case as it connects to similar cases we are working on.” Said Prentiss shaking both Angelica’s and Erik’s hand.

“We’d like it if you could tell us what happened so that we might catch him.” Said Alvec shaking the twos hands as well.

Angelica crossed her arms and looked the agents up and down. Erik on the other hand tilted his head slightly. “There’s been more?” he asked.

“Yes.” Agreed Prentiss. “We hope to find the man responsible for it before there’s another attack.”

Erik nodded. “Sure what do you want to know I don’t remember much about that night.”

“Just tell us what you can anything might be helpful.” Smiled Prentiss reassuringly lacing her fingers together. Danny thought she looked like his sister when she wanted him to tell her something, avoiding the comfortable stance of hands in her pockets or arms crossed.

Picking at his blanket Erik glanced at Angelica who didn’t move. Biting his lip Danny wished he could have been visible at that moment and given Erik a hand to hold, or a shoulder to lean on. But he was supposed to be dead to the people who knew him and even if he’d broke that rule with Erik he couldn’t do the same with the agents. They had the power to drag him home and inform his parents even thou they had kept his secret from them.

Swallowing Erik stared at his hands. “I went out to meet a friend. We’d invited him over but I wanted to make sure he came.” Danny bit his lip as his stomach knotted itself. “I took the sort-cut through the alley and…” Erik trailed off.

Danny felt weak kneed and sank down to sit on the floor staring at Erik. No matter how many times Danny told himself it wasn’t his fault what happened to Erik he couldn’t make himself believe it. He hadn’t meant for Erik to get hurt, or for him to be in that alley, he hadn’t meant to be in that alley, he’d just been walking around trying to clear his head. However far back he looked to get to a point where his decision could have been different he found that he wouldn’t have done things any other way.

“_We were different back then from now. Hadn’t our friend been hurt I would still have tried to control you not knowing who I was and you would have been more desperate to keep me contained._” Said the ghost. And for the first time since his flashback Cyrus let Danny know what he was feeling and thinking. He felt as much to blame as Danny did, having been greedy and selfish he hadn’t thought that he could lose something he didn’t remember having. And yet he’d almost lost a dear friend for the second time.

There was also guilt coming from the ghost and mixing with Danny’s own. He blamed himself for having pushed Danny and driven him away from his friends and into the arms of these people causing them pain as well. He also felt guilty because he didn’t want things to have gone another way, he’d regained a piece of his humanity that was more precious to him than anything else. He never wanted to go back to being the haunted spirit of a copycat serial killer.

“Where were you going?” asked Alvez.

“The circus.” Mumbled Erik. “He works there.”

“Who is your friend?” asked Prentiss and no one missed Erik glancing to the side. He didn’t say anything and Prentiss moved on to another question. “Have you been to see the show?”

“We all went last Friday.” Responded Erik.

“Was it good?” asked Alvez diverting Erik’s attention.

Nodding Erik smiled. “Yeah.”

“What was the wheatear like when you went out to meet your friend?” asked Prentiss softly, her eyes darting from Erik’s flickering gaze to the hands tugging at the blanket.

“It had been hot.” Began Erik. “It’s always hot here but that day was hell. We were actually happy when it began raining even if it meant we couldn’t be outside barbecuing the meat…” He trailed off for a moment. “I guess that was mainly the reason I got out. I like the rain and wanted to cool down.” Danny knew what Erik was talking about, as soon as the rain had started he’d been outside cooling off until it was his turn to get on the stage.

“That was probably why I didn’t hear him coming.” Whispered Erik. “I wasn’t paying attention even thou I know I should, I should have heard him and seen him.” He shivered and for the first time Angelica relaxed a bit placing a hand on Erik’s shoulder.

“It’s alright dear, you are very brave to do this.” She told him but Erik only shook his head.

“If I was brave I would have fought back. Instead I just let him.” The words seemed to get stuck in his throat and Erik reached up swallowing hard. Tears filled his eyes making Danny feel even worse. He knew how hard it was telling someone about scary events like that and there was nothing he could say to make it better for him.

“It’s okay you don’t have to tell us anymore right now.” Said Prentiss seeing that their questioning was taking a lot more out of Erik than was good for him.

Erik on the other hand didn’t want to stop. “No it’s better I tell you now so that you’ll leave us alone.” He sniffed whipping his eyes. “He was tall and big and smelled like tobacco. There was some kind of tattoo on his arm. I remember staring at it instead off…” Erik feel silent and Danny could see the terrible event playing behind those green eyes.

Shaking his head Erik took a deep breath. “I heard a loud sound before-“ He drew a finger across his throat. “Then I was on the ground and cold. I’m never cold but it was like ice, and Dan was there, he had my phone. I think he said that things were going to be okay.” Erik’s voice was ghostly and monotone as he spoke, he picked slowly at the blanket.

Nodding Prentiss smiled. “Thank you, Is there anything else you can tell us?”

Taking a slow breath Erik’s eyes moved back and forth as if he was reading a book. “No nothing right now.” He said glancing to the side.

“Thank you.” Smiled Alvez turning to Angelica. “Can we have a quick word with you?” he asked nodding to the door.

Angelica glanced at Erik who nodded at her to go even if his hands moved toward her. “I’ll be back in no time.” She said following the agents, past Danny and out of the room.

As soon as she was out Erik pulled up his blanket and Danny heard his quiet sobs. Letting the invisibility fall Danny wrapped his arms around his knees trying to make sense out of what he’d just heard.

It hadn’t all been his fault Erik had been out that night. He’d been a fool to think that he was to blame completely when Erik also had made the decision to be out, mainly because he liked the rain. They had actually been lucky that Danny had wandered into that alley. It was childish of him to think that everything that happened revolved around him.

Taking a dep breath and lowering his head Danny went once more over everything that had happened and instead of asking himself if he’d done anything different knowing what he did then he asked himself if he’d asked anyone to do what they had. As he thought of every interaction he’d had with the humans in the town he became even more reassured that things hadn’t been his fault, it had just been a coincidence. Just like it was a coincidence that the people working on Erik’s case were the same people who’d indirectly introduced them.

“FBI agents.” Said Freedman as he and Angelica entered the room a moment later. Erik jerked down his blanket and hurriedly whipped his face. “Morning champ.” Greeted Freedman the teen, he was holding a paper cup in one hand and a card in the other.

“They said that this is all part of a larger case they are working on.” Said Angelica heading for the chair beside Erik’s bed.

“It probably is if the BAU is involved.” Muttered Danny making all three jump. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at their reaction.

“Christ! Danny, when did you get back?” asked Angelica pressing a hand to her bosom.

“When you weren’t looking.” Said Danny moving to sit cross-legged on the floor. He held up the second coffee he’d gotten in the cafeteria. “Black no sugar.”

Getting up Angelica accepting the mug while Freedman frowned at him. None of them saw Erik rubbing his eyes dry, except for Danny. “What are you doing on the floor?” asked Freedman as Angelica sat back in her chair giving Erik a soft smile.

“Sitting.” Retorted Danny aiming his gaze up at Erik. “You can trust Prentiss and Alvez.” He raised his mug to his lips. “They’ll catch him.”

“How do you know?” croaked Erik having already used up his voice.

The adults looked at Danny with interest. He considered making up a lie as he sipped his coffee, It would be the easiest way to avoid them looking any further into him, but the thought of weaving together another story in his already growing book of lies sounded to bothersome. His stomach was full of butterflies as his brain started working on a believable lie with elements of the truth strewn into it. “They were the one who sent me to jail.” Said Danny his stomach turning to a black hole. Was he more afraid of the truth? He wondered.

Angelica frowned at him. “Doesn’t that indicate that they are incompetent rather than competent seeing as you were innocent?”

“Good point.” Said Freedman sitting down on the bed beside Danny.

“_There’s no turning back_.” Said Cyrus leaning back to enjoy the show.

_Sadist_, thought Danny rubbing the spot between his eyebrows.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” whispered Erik a crocked smile forming on his lips. “Like the reason you showed up in the middle of the night and disappeared one week later.”

Meeting Erik’s droopy eyes Danny nodded. “They needed someone on the inside to try and find a murderer. I was already going to jail because of what had happened so we made a deal which sent me to Raithshore instead.”

“The Reith.” Murmured Erik and Danny nodded.

He went on telling them about the “mission” the agents had given him and how they had worked with him to find out what had really happened when Dash got beat up. He skirted the subject of the ghost and his powers making it sound like he had the freedom to move as he’d liked while locked up. Erik seemed to be getting drowsier as Danny talked only saying something about the night he returned frozen to their cell before eventually falling asleep.

“So they got the Reith, how about your case, did they solve it?” Asked Freedman having gone over to check on Erik.

An image of Cody laying on the ground bleeding from an injury he’d inflicted flashed past Danny’s eyes followed by that of Mrs Oswald’s face as she ran to her boy. Chewing on his empty paper cup Danny shook his head. “I don’t want them to.” He said, It hadn’t been Cody who’d attacked them anyways, it had been the Ripper ghost and he wasn’t that bad anymore.

“_Mainly because I don’t have to be, not because I can’t._” Yawned the ghost.

Shaking her head Angelica placed her mug on the bedside table, got up and kneeled in front of Danny. Before he could protest she had embraced him in a gentle hug. Not sure if he was supposed to push her away or not Danny stayed completely still.

“It’s a cruel world we live in where children have to be braver than the adults.” Whispered Angelica in Danny’s ear. He tensed up suddenly afraid of what she might say next.

But she didn’t say anything else, ruffling his hair she got up and stretched.

“Will you tell the agents what you saw?” Asked Freedman yawning and consulting his watch.

Pushing away his emotions Danny shook his head. “There’s nothing I can tell them that Erik haven’t already said.”

Narrowing his eyes on Danny for a moment, Freedman scratched the back of his head. “My boss and the police have both told me to tell them who and where you are. That is if I ever find that out.” Smiled the man. “I’m clocking out now, if you need me just call and expect no answer.” He yawned heading for the door. “See you around.”

“Yeah.” Said Danny thoughtfully. Usually this was the point in a conversation when the adults would start pressing for answers but once again they let him be.


	42. Chapter 42

Balancing by the kitchen counter Sam stretched trying to reach the box on the second shelf. Bending her knee Sam made a light jump and her fingers wrapped around the package of tea. Seeing how the whole Fenton family was addicted to coffee it was understandable that the yea ended up on a shelf that was hard to reach. String the pack down on the counter Dam spooned the content in to a pot before placing the pack on an easier to reach shelf. Filling the pot with hot water she turned to the frying bacon and turned them over on a plate where the rest was before she poured in the eggs, adding some fresh spices she’d brought with her and scrambled them on low heat.

Nibbling on her own breakfast off fruits Sam glanced up at the clock. The others should be back any moment now with the groceries. Sam had been amazed to find that the Fenton’s had only been eating takeout for the last month and that whatever food there was in the fridge had started to go bad. She’d long ago a pointed herself Danny’s dietitian and was now going to have to do the same thing for the rest of them. At least until Mrs Fenton came home.

There was a hard thump from the second floor and Sam heard Jazz move across the hall before she started to descend the stairs, preceded by a sweet and sour odor. Making a face at the stench Sam pulled her shirt up over her nose. “Oh god that reeks.” She called out to Jazz.

“It’s the ham.” Replied Jazz coming down the stairs carrying a trash bag. She had a gasmask on and held the bag at an arm’s length. “I think dad completely forgot about it.” She said going out the front door and Sam heard her open the trash bins and moving them away from the front door.

Lowering her shirt Sam breathed in the welcomed smell of breakfast. Jazz returned inside leaving the front door open. Walking over to Sam she lowered her mask and breathed in the nicer smells. “Mmm, I’m getting hungry.” She said snatching up a piece of bacon.

“Leave some for the boys.” Smiled Sam plopping a piece of melon in her mouth. “How’s it going upstairs?”

“Ugh.” Sighed Jazz. “Dad don’t know how to take out the trash. The only thing left to do is clean out the fridge with some Fenton Cleaner.” She bent down and brought out a spray bottle from under the sink. “Call me when the others get back I want to give them a piece of my mind.”

“Will do.” Said Sam moving the plate of bacon away from Jazz as she tried to grab another piece.

When Jazz was back upstairs Sam lowered the heat on the stove, poured herself a mug of tea and sat down to wait. She nearly spilled her tea when her phone rang and lowered it from her lips. Brining out the phone Sam glared at the screen. She didn’t know the number, it didn’t belong to her parents and didn’t look like a seller number. Taking the call Sam placed the phone to her ear.

“Vegan with the meat cleaver speaking.” She answered hearing a chuckle from the other end.

“You greet everyone that way or just us.” Said a familiar mans voice and Sam got the image of an older man with gray hair in a suit.

“Agent Rossie?” she said surprised to get a call from him. She’d made sure to thank the agents after they’d helped them find Danny and hoped this was just them saying thanks for the gift basket. “It’s been a while.”

“That it has, how are you doing?” he replied conversationally.

Not sure if the agents knew what had happened after the last time they’d talked Sam considered her answer. She wanted to say that she was fine but it sounded to much like a lie. “I’m alright, school’s almost over.” She said making sure to sound happy.

“Good to hear. Tell me have you ever heard of a man named Frederich Isak Showenhower?” Asked Rossi getting right to the point apparently.

Sam huffed leaning back. “Yeah and so have you. He calls himself Freakshow. He’s the Queball who tried to get the Ripper sword from us in Chicago.” She explained wondering why they wanted to know about him.

“I see.” Muttered Rossie and Sam could hear him scribbling a note. “And Circus Gothica, does that have something to do with him as well?”

“That’s a flash from the past. Yes he is the Ringmaster. Freakshow used to employ only ghosts for his show and travel around the country with a train. The circus used to be a façade as he used the ghosts to rob jewelry stores and banks wherever they visited.” Said Sam avoiding mentioning that Danny had once been controlled by Freakshow, it wasn’t important anymore after all.

“That’s all I needed to know. Thank you for your help.” Said Rossie ending the call before Sam could ask him why he was asking about Freakshow.

Lowering the phone from her ear Sam heard the Fenton RV pull up outside the house. The front door opened and the three guys walked in carrying grocery bags.

“Then you return to Luna base and meet up with the wandering trader and he’ll give you an enchantment to put on a weapon of your choice.” Explained Tucker holding up his PDA to show Danny what he was talking about.

“So all I have to do is cross the galaxy in a rust bucket to level up. You know I’m not as good at flying in game as you think I am.” Responded Danny putting down the heavy shopping bag on the kitchen table. “Hi Sam.”

“Hi guys.” Responded Sam automatically opening the internet on her phone typing in to the search engine. She didn’t pay any attention to Mr Fenton who walked up the stairs to fill up the Ops centers fridge.

“Dud you are the greatest flyer in game and in life. If we could take the Ops center for a fly you could leave those GIW in the dust.” Smiled Tucker, an expression which was not that common on his face anymore.

“I wish those bleach suites would stop shadowing me.” Grumbled Danny stowing away gallons of milk in the near empty fridge. “You sure that decoy program is working?”

Tapping at his PDA Tucker picked up packages from the bags handing them to Danny. “The problem isn’t the program it’s that I can’t use my computer to infect the whole of the GIW’s system I could send them on a merry-go-round around the US.”

“Why not.” Said Sam reading the article on Circus Gothica which had apparently started a summer tour in the south west featuring a hellhound similar to Cujo, a daring duo looking like Jonny and Kitty and the Grimm reaper who’s face was obscured.

“We got school.” Said Tucker tossing a bag of potatoes to Danny.

“I’m under GIW surveillance, it’s a little hard to leave without them following me.” Said Danny passing the potatoes in to the fridge.

“We are going to get stuck in Summer school anyways why not take an early vacation, check out what’s up with Freakshow and Circus Gothica before we get stuck in doors for another year.” Said Sam handing her phone over to Tucker.

He read the article as Sam tock over passing groceries to Danny who bit his lip watching them. “It’s okay Danny it’s not like you are bound to this place like other ghost are stuck to some places.” She said knowing Danny was afraid to leave town even if it meant he was being hounded by the GIW.

“We could go next weekend, there’s tickets still.” Said Tucker handing back the phone. He helped Danny stow away the rest of the groceries as the Fenton’s came down the stairs.

“Yeah well the BAU called, I think Freakshow is up to something.” Said Sam pouring herself a mug of tea. “They asked about him and then hung up. Probably before giving us to much information to get involved.”

“We never tried getting involved. It just happened.” Responded Tucker picking up the plate of bacon.

“What did you get involved in?” asked Jazz turning off the stove putting a portion of scrambled eggs on each plate as they all sat down for breakfast.

“The Ripper ghost in Chicago, The mall bombing and The time Danny was arrested.” Said Sam getting a surprised look from Danny. “You were innocent.” She added.

“Okay. What are you kids talking about. Do I have to remind you that your parents don’t want you anywhere near this house or us.” Said Jack stabbing his bacon. “I don’t want you to get in to anymore trouble.”

Sam made a recap of her short conversation with Agent Rossie and showed them the article on Circus Gothica and found a second one which was from a local paper and the headline read **Serial killer attacks local Juvie**. This sparked a discussion where they tried to connect the serial killer with the circus finding connections on the internet to places the killer had struck and the circus had been.

“Lets go.” Said Tucker as they cleared the table. “I need to get out of this crummy town anyways.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth. I’ll just stop by at home and get some things first and you know, tell granny that I’m leaving.” Smiled Sam passing dishes to Jazz.

“You’ll have fun then.” Said Danny standing a bit to the side.

“You are coming as well.” Said Sam putting her last slice of orange in her mouth.

“N..no I can’t leave Amity Park… w..who will protect it from ghosts.” Stuttered Danny rubbing his arms and glancing to the side.

“Valeri can take care of the ghosts who comes by, besides the GIW isn’t completely useless they can help too.” Said Tucker. “I’ll give her a call… or better yet I’ll see as she walks to school.” He grabbed his backpack and was out of the house in the blink of an eye.

“I’ll stay and keep an eye on things as well. Maybe eat all the food we just got.” Said Jack plonking down the last plate in the dishwasher starting it.

Sighing Jazz elbowed past her dad and opened the machine adding a tablet restarting it. “I’ll drive, you need a responsible adult with you anyways.”

“Which isn’t you.” Smiled Sam taking Danny’s arm. “Come on I could use your help.”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update yesterday due to me gardening and then trying to finish some art for the Fanfic Read Through I'm doing over on Youtube where I'm reading throuhg this whole serie from Ghost Crime to this.  
Sorry for being late and I hope you enjoy this.  
Youtube chanel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpCVhtiVGi38BbnVgcNXpOA?view_as=subscriber

The pen fell out of Danny’s hand drawing a curse from him. Pressing his cramping hand to his aching head Danny closed his eyes. The papers under his hand slipped out of his lap. Cracking open an eye he saw Erik staring at the drawings.

“You are pretty good.” He whispered careful not to use up his voice again.

“No I’m not.” Sighed Danny “Can’t even hold a pen for long.” He lowered his hand trying to massage the pain out of it.

“Bullshit. I take art and this is better than what we do.” Smiled Erik showing Danny his own drawings. “What were you trying to illustrate. You had a funny expression on your face, sort of like this.” He furrowed his brows and stuck out the tip of his tongue his eyes crossing.

“I don’t look like that.” Huffed Danny leaning back in his chair. “I was trying to remember… something.” He looked at the drawing of Erik with a large man standing behind him without a face. It was annoying how he could remember so many details about it except for the face.

“Who’s this?” asked Erik pointing at another face Danny had drawn while trying to find the one he was looking for. Feeling his cheeks heat up Danny glanced to the side. “Oh you like her. She’s your girlfriend?” teased Erik.

“Sam. She is.” Responded Danny rubbing his neck.

“These?” Asked Erik pointing at two other faces.

“My best pall Tucker, he can hack any computer in the world and eats only meat. The other’s my annoying sister she wants to be a psychiatrist.” He hadn’t meant to draw their faces but it was hard not thinking of them some times, especially when he wanted to talk to them.

Erik handed back the sketches. “Can you draw me some time?” he asked the tired smile playing over his face.

“When you are better I’ll come back and make a portrait.” Said Danny folding up the papers shoving them into his backpack. “I’ll see you after tonight’s show.” He said getting up.

The room tilted and Danny found himself staring up at Erik from the floor. “Danny!” Said the older teen sounding like it wasn’t the first time he’d called out the name.

Blinking Danny pressed a hand to his throbbing head. “Aww.” He breathed a beating noise in his ears.

“You okay?” asked Erik laying down on his back.

“Just hungry. Probably should have had more than a sandwich for lunch.” Groaned Danny sitting up slowly. “and more coffee.” He rubbed his head.

“You sure?” Asked Erik nervously.

Forcing a smile on to his face Danny got his feet under him and rose slowly this time. “Don’t worry we got a great chef at the circus. Tell Angelica I’ll be back tonight.” He said shouldering his backpack slinking out of the room before anything else could happen.

Once exciting the hospital Danny poked the ghost in his head. “What the hell was that?” he hissed pulling up his hood and blending into the shadows.

Appearing beside him Cyrus pulled down the brim of his hat hiding his face. “_You tell me Lad, You were pulling on your power without using the sheet._” Said the old man.

“No I didn’t.” grumbled Danny glaring at the lowering sun jabbing his eyes with its rays. “I didn’t use my powers up there. If you haven’t noticed I’m not on the ground twitching right now.” Grumbled Danny rubbing his right hand. He missed his ice powers and the handy uses it had, cooling down and numbing pain being the biggest ones. Catching a glimpse of the clock on the bus station Danny picked up the pace, he hadn’t been lying when he said he was hungry.

“_Would you like to hear what I’m thinking?_” Asked Cyrus polity gliding alongside Danny, inadvertently reminding him of how easy everything was with ghost powers like the ability to fly and phase through things.

“Aren’t I already hearing your thoughts.” Muttered Danny avoiding eye contact with a pedestrian who was watching him talk to himself. Honestly he should just think his response to the ghost instead of acting like a madman.

“_Scitsoprenic, and your English teacher would be appalled could he hear your grammar right now._” The ghost cleared his throat. “_And no you can’t hear my thought or you would have realized I was possessing you much sooner. However, I do believe you were attempting, on a subconscious level, to draw on your ice powers earlier._”

“Eh no I wasn’t.” contradicted Danny crossing the street. “I haven’t been able to use that power since I lost it.” A car past him close enough that Danny’s knees scraped the paint. “Hey watch it!” He shouted after the car feeling his heart beat a double step in his chest.

“_Try and stay aware of your surrounding._” Sighed Cyrus pointing to the red sign. “_Anyhow I said that it was subconscious. I’ve noticed that you’ve tried to draw on this power before when you were in pain or tried to act strong._” Danny made to cross the next street. “_Car~” _Sang the ghost and Danny looked up in time to step back and not get hit.

“I can’t concentrate with you speaking, make your point or get lost.” Snapped Danny waiting for the light to switch.

Pulling his hat lower Cyrus shook his head. “_You didn’t want to show weakness to Erik and you were in pain so you called on you ice powers and over reached. God you are thick sometimes._” Scuffed the ghost and Danny began walking.

Glancing up at the sign he found it green. Making a conscious effort Danny took back control of his body. “Piss of till the show would you. I’m tired of your company.”

“_And I of yours._” Sighed Cyrus fading away. “_Do watch where you’re going._” Added the ghost as Danny jumped out of the way of a speeding bike. It seemed like whenever the ghost was talking to him Danny always miss things and got into danger.

Jogging down the street Danny made it back to the circus as they started to let in visitors. Sneaking in behind the ticket booth he made it to the kitchen cart where he found Jonny chewing on a stake, his shadow licking an ice-cream.

“Hi there pipsqueak, where have you been?” Grinned the ghost tearing meat of the bone showing fang like Danny’s.

Rolling his eyes at Jonny Danny opened the fridge to find a note on an empty plate. “Danny: _Left you some Stakes_” written in a blocky hand. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Jonny licking the bones.

“I thought ghosts didn’t have to eat.” Grumbled Danny grabbing a box of leftovers and shot a glance at the coffee machine.

“We don’t. Doesn’t mean it’s not tasty.” The shadow handed Jonny another ice-cream settling in as a poodle on the floor.

Fishing out a fork from the cutlery box Danny sat down opposite Jonny. Shoveling food into his mouth he heard the crowd growing outside. “Shouldn’t you be out there?” he asked after a while.

“Probably should.” Agreed Jonny finishing of his third ice-cream. “We are doing the hanged man tonight.” He added making Danny choke.

“What the hell is Freakshow thinking doing that?” she spluttered before chumping down on his next piece of fish n chips.

“Money. Come on the show’s about to start.” Grinned Jonny and his shadow snatched the box of food out from under Danny’s nose.

Groaning Danny got up and left the cart with Jonny. After he’d changed to the black clothes for the show Danny found himself waiting backstage with the rest of the ghosts.

Kitty was sitting on Jonny’s bike as he tinkered with the engine. Amorphos was changing through appearances in front of the mirror posing to fit the shape. Cujo sat at Danny’s feet leaning against his leg looking up at him with huge puppy eyes. Youngblood was much like Amorphos going through costumes, his skeleton companion giving him the adult commentary.

The show began sooner than Danny would have liked. Unlike the normal shows the Hanged man was more dramatic, starting with Amorphos in the form of a scrawny man running around as if followed by invisible ghosts, the sound picked up making the atmosphere feel as panicked as the man until he climbed up a ladder and tied a rope around his neck. He stood completely still on the top step hesitating then reached for the rope to untie it and the ladder collapsed.

Everything went quiet and the lights narrowed on Amorphos as an ominous laughed grew, reverberating around the tent. Psychotic colors exploded together with rave music and all the ghosts suddenly appeared in the middle of the ring each doing their own number. Freakshow stepped into the center of it all pointing to a performer and narrating the show, drawing peoples attention away from the ghost turning invisible and moving around the crowd.

Apart from his short scythe-twirling number where he chopped things thrown at him by Youngblood Danny kept out of the ring. Standing in the shadows backstage. He could watch the show there and saw the workers behind the scene. There were three men pointing light cannons at whoever Freakshow indicated, a huge man at the pulling system lifting Kitty and Lydia in to the air where they swung on the tarpits making some unbelievable jumps and stunts. On a seat above the crowd surrounded by switch tables was Mark controlling the rest of the light show, the sound and everything else making smoke flow from under the seats and activating the cold radiators hanging above.

Letting his eyes wander over the crowd Danny found the faces of two BAU agents among them watching the show with critical eyes. Either Prentiss and Aleaz were looking for him or a clue which had lead them to the circus. Seeing as it stood out and always had someone dying in the end there were many reasons for the agents to show up.

Something white made Danny look up and he froze. A couple of seats above the agents sat a whitehaired copy of himself surrounded by his best friends and sister. Rubbing his eyes and checking again Danny swore.

“_Now what are they doing here? We didn’t send them an invite, did we?_” Hummed Cyrus twirling the scythe in their hands.

“I am going to kill Vlad when we get back.” Growled Danny pulling the hood lower.

As Freakshow turned the people’s attention back to him Danny let Cyrus take over. They had come back to the part in the drama where Amorphos was running from his invisible demon now visible, the cold air making people shiver as Danny once more walked around the crowd scraping the scythe against the hard surface, building up the unease.

Dropping a chip of ice down the back of some people’s shirts making them turn around to see the black figure behind them with the gleaming blade raised drew screams and soon they were as scared as Amorphos as he climbed up to his rope. As he put his head through the noose Danny disappeared and everything went eerily quiet only the whimpering breaths of the hanged man echoed through the tent.

Everyone looked around to see where Danny had gone and as Amorphos reached up to untie the rope Danny appeared at the foot of the ladder swinging the scythe knocking it down. Only instead of being hung Amorphos turned in to a flock of bats which were Lydia’s tattoos while he turned invisible, phasing through the rope and disappeared backstage.

The music played and Freakshow appeared in the center giving his end of show speech. They all walked up to the edge of the ring taking a bow as the ringmaster introduced them once more. Glancing up at his friends Danny saw Jazz red hair as she and the others left their seats.

“We need to get out of here before they see us.” Said Danny to Cyrus trying to take back control over his body.

“_Relax I’ve got this_.” Muttered the ghost going invisible before Freakshow had ended the show. They made it to the backstage before Danny managed to stop Cyrus from taking another step causing them to fall over their own feet.

“Go back.” Growled Danny pushing at the ghost reaching for more control over his own body.

Snarling Cyrus tried to keep control their vision going red. The snake tattoo around Danny’s chest moved to curl around his neck cutting off their air. A shadow came back stage and pulled the scythe out of their hand and suddenly Danny fell back in to control of himself. Reaching up at his throat he tried to get the snake off.

“Lydia, let go of him.” Ordered Freakshow looking down his long nose at Danny. “You ow me one for this.” He sneered.

The snake unwound returning to its resting place. “Fuck off.” Gasped Danny pushing himself up of the ground. “You to Cyrus.” He added.

The ghost shrank back a feeling of shame emanating from him. Huffing Danny pulled off the black cloak glaring at the other ghosts who stood there, ghost rays charged. Holding up his hands Danny shot Jonny a look and he was the first to lower his hands ray.

“Were good, it’s the pipsqueak.” He grinned.

“Shut up. I need you to cause a diversion.” Snapped Danny grabbing his backpack from where he’d put it. Cyrus shied back a bit.

“What for?” asked Amorphos adjusting his hat in his ghost form.

A shiver went up Danny’s spine and he saw his own breath in front of him. Everyone suddenly turned serious spinning to the back opening. “You know how it is?” asked Youngblood drawing his toy-sword making a sound as if drawing a lightsaber which the sword turned in to.

“Not who. What.” Spat Danny wondering where the nearest phone he could use was. There was going to be hell to pay for the Fruity-loop.

Walking towards the tent opening he grabbed a baseball cap Youngblood had left in his box of costumes and shoved it on to his head. “Just distract them and keep to the contract.” Ordered Danny shooting Freakshow a look.

The tiny man raised his head holding the scythe like he was the grim riper. There was just the faintest of nod from him before Danny turned around and headed out aiming to blend in with the crowd leaving the circus.

Walking in among the humans Danny saw long ginger hair pass him going in the direction he just came from. Keeping his head low he listened as hard as he could for any hints of what was happening backstage. He had to much of his attention on what was going on behind him that he didn’t notice what was happening in front of him.

Bumping into something solid Danny looked up at who had stopped him from exciting and his stomach sank. Trying to turn around and run-away agent Alvez hand grabbed on to his upper arm. “I thought we told you kids not to get involved.” Hissed the man drawing Danny off to the side.

“What!?” Asked Danny catching sight of Prentiss coming towards them, his ears still listening for any noise.

Alvez frowned at him as Prentiss reached them. “Showenhower’s backstage with the rest of his performers. That’s all the man at the tent wanted to tell me.” She said before her eyes fell on Danny who was still trying to pull out of Alvez hold while concentrating on the sounds coming around him. She sighed. “Really. We told you not to.”

Glaring up at the two adults Danny jerked his arm out of their grip stopping his listening for a moment. “You haven’t told me anything. Let go before-“ There was a loud explosion and Danny whipped around to see a black and white figure tumble in to the burning sky followed by a snarling Cujo.

“What the-“ Exclaimed Alvez whereas the rest of the crowd turned around in aww. It took Danny a moment to understand that for the humans it looked like another part of the show.

Biting his lip Danny backed up only to find his path blocked by the agents. “What is going on?” asked Prentiss her right hand resting on her hip close to the gun there.

“I told them to distract Jazz and the others. Not to cause another scene.” Said Danny poking Cyrus who timidly returned to Danny’s conscious.

“Why would you do that?” Asked Alvez taking in the people around them. The Danny in the sky managed to dodge Cujo’s charge pushing the dog to the ground while narrowly avoiding a ghost ray from Jonny.

“_They weren’t supposed to be here._” Muttered the ghost seeming a bit slower compared to how he’d been the moment before. With his attention on Jonny the white-haired ghost didn’t see Kitty dropping from the dark shadow above him and with an impressive move that could have surprised Danny’s mom she locked his arms behind his back giving her boyfriend a clear shot.

“No shit Sherlock, We’ve got to stop this before it gets out of hand.” Responded Danny to Cyrus not bothering that the agents heard him talking to himself.

“_Didn’t you tell them to distract your friends for the specific purpose of not getting seen or involved._” Hummed Cyrus watching the panicked face of the copy. To the ghost’s surprise the other Danny created a sphere of power around himself causing Kitty to let go of him and Jonny’s shot to be deflected. Curling in to a ball Phantom charged up the sphere around him even more until it had nowhere to go but out, being released with a loud boom that was felt by everyone.

The humans around Danny applauded while he pressed a hand to his chest feeling his beating heart while the sudden sensation there subsided. Youngblood riding his skeletal horse joined by a Jedi Amorphos on Cujo charged the panting Phantom, avoiding shots from Sam and Jazz on the ground.

Snarling Phantom rose higher in to the sky clapping his hands together. Expecting an ice-construction Danny was surprised to see his clone create a glowing green chain which he swung like a whip at his attackers striking Cujo and Amorphos to the side where a swirling beam of light absorbed them in to a thermos.

Danny’s stomach turned to stone as he realized that the tables had turned. “To hell with it! They are screwing everything up!” Snapped Danny dashing towards the fight, grabbing a hold of the sheath to the Ghost sword.

Youngblood managed to dodge Phantoms next attack aimed at him but not the sudden pull of the thermos. Turning their attention to the remaining ghosts Phantom split the chain in to two and snapped them with a burst of power at Jonny who was just getting up on his bike his shadow gingerly helping Kitty to her feet.

Danny got a good look of Jonny’s scared face as he raised his arms in a feeble attempt at protecting himself. Grabbing the ecto constructs before they could touch Jonny Danny wound them once around his arm and as if he suddenly had his old powers back snapped the chains sending the charge coursing back at his copy.

The clone reacted to the oncoming threat to late and the power Danny had sent back his way exploded out the other end like a bolt of lightning blinding everyone on the ground momentarily and then Phantom fell, the ecto-constructs dissolving.

“Nice catch.” Panted Jonny clapping Danny on the shoulder before turning to Kitty who’d sat back down on the ground blowing on her burned hands and arms, the shadow hovering over her worriedly.

“Danny!” screamed Sam.

His heart jumping in to his throat Danny turned around to see her hobbling towards him. Or rather his clone who’d returned to its human form apart from the hair which was still white.

Sinking awkwardly down on the ground beside him Sam put down her crutches. Out of the corners of his eyes Danny saw Jazz and Tucker aiming Fenton Ecto Guns at him and then lower them.

“Let Cujo, Youngblood and Amorphos go.” Ordered Danny turning towards his sister and best friend, the Fenton thermoses on the ground in front of them.

“No Way!” Responded Tucker lifting the gun once more, but Jazz kept hers down.

“Who are you?!” She asked eyes flickering from Sam and the clone who were much closer to him and back up to Danny who just noticed that the baseball cap had fallen off at some point.

“They were following my orders, let them go.” Growled Danny adjusting his grip on the sword sheath.

“If they were following your orders why did you tell them to attack us!?” Shouted Sam helping the fallen ghost to sit up.

“They were distracting you! Because that _Idiot_ was supposed to keep you away from here and safe in Amity Park.” Snapped Danny his eyes flashing red as they meet the clones. “How hard can it be to do that.”

“Way harder than you think _Moran_.” Responded the clone rubbing the back of his head.

Sam blinked at this and then looked from Danny to his clone in confusion. “What the hell is going on.”

“Isn’t that the question.” Leered Freakshow coming out of the shadows where he and Lydia had been watching. “You sure you have the right ghost boy there Miss Manson.”

“Don’t tell them anything!” Screamed Danny throwing the sword scabbard at Freakshow who swiped it out of the air with his own cane.

“If you are going to tell them we’ll be here all night.” Sneered Freakshow walking up to Jazz and Tucker. “Your brother has really missed you and his friends.” Said the tiny ringmaster picking up the thermoses.

“Hey give them back-“ a swirl of Lydia’s tattoos swept both her and Freakshow away leaving Jazz grabbing at empty air.

“Let him go Jazz. He’s just doing his job.” Muttered Danny as the two agents rounded the wall which had kept the humans out.

“It’s alright we got this under control.” Said Tucker to Prentiss and Alvez hurriedly lowering his gun.

“Recheck your vocabulary Mr Foley, This is not what under control looks like.” Huffed Prentiss walking up to Danny. “And You Mr Fenton have a lot to explain to us and your friends starting with faking you own death.”

Danny almost choked and stared up at the two agents. He had been careful in who knew he was still alive and apart from Vlad, the clone and accidentally Erik, no one should know.

“Wait wait wait wait.” Said Jazz shaking her head and then locked eyes with Danny like she used to. “You faked your own death and didn’t trust us to know!?” she hissed and Danny could not only see the pain and anger in her eyes but in Tucker’s and Sam’s as well.

Pain, anger and hatred which had been suppressed for months bobbled up to the surface and Danny returned his sisters and friends gaze. “You say that as if I had a choice!”


	44. Chapter 44

The deep rattling coughs woke Danny from his light slumber and he rolled over on to his hands and knees as the coughs continues. Once they subsided slightly he reached for the glass of water on the bedside table and downed all of it. Taking small measured breaths Danny sat back on his heels pulling the blanket back around him as he shivered.

The bedroom was dim and cold, the old castle used fires to heat most of the rooms rather than radiators which were ancient, but there was no fire in Danny’s room thankfully and the thermometer on the wall showed a comfy 68°F. Glancing at the alarm clock by the bed Danny groaned, he’d tried to sleep and after tossing, coughing and turning he’d gotten two hours of rest. “No wonder I feel like the walking dead.” He muttered to himself sliding out of bed.

The thick carpet muffled the sound of his footsteps as he wondered out of the room. Danny didn’t know where he was going or what he was looking for in the gold and green decorated castle. As a coughing fit hit him again he leaned against a wall doubling over as the coughs raked his lungs tiering out his already aching muscles.

“The kitchen’s down the stairs and to your right my boy.” Said a huffy voice belonging to a ghost dressed like a king but with a block of chees for a crown.

Swallowing a couple of times as the coughs once more subsided Danny gave the dairy king a tired smile. “Thanks,” he croaked. “But you couldn’t tell me where Vlad is instead?”

“Certainly. He’s down in the lab of course, entrance via the armchairs down in the library.” Smiled the old ghost patting Danny on the head. “But you really should eat something first. Try some of the new chees crackers.”

Shaking his head Danny tried to smile. “No thanks.” He croaked and then headed for the lab.

The library was dim as well. Sinking do to sit in the single armchair in front of the empty fireplace Danny wondered how he was going to get into the lab by sitting in it. Thou thinking of Vlad’s typical hiding places for his lab it couldn’t be hard to find the entrance, it should probably be a cliché like pulling out a book or turning a bust on the mantle or… Danny’s eye’s wondered to the arms of the chair and the way the wood was carved in to swirls ending with a button.

A sluggish smile spread across Danny’s lip as he pressed the button and the chair sank into the floor. The lights in the lab was much brighter, stabbing at Danny’s eyes as he descended. One wall was filled with monitors another had weapons hanging of racks. Behind him was the closed ghost portal and to one side there was a huge cylinder filled with ectoplasm in which the clone floated. An examination table stood in the center of the room with Vlad sitting shirtless on it reaching over his shoulder.

“Busted.” Croaked Danny coughing again.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime Daniel.” Huffed Vlad removing the dressing from the burn on his back.

“If I could sleep I would.” Sighed Danny watching Vlad struggle with putting on a new dressing. “How’s the recruiting going?” he asked.

Making an annoyed sound Vlad created a duplicate to reach where he couldn’t. “Ember said that she’s feed up with the human world at the moment so you can count her out.” Said Vlad sitting completely still as his copy put on a new dressing. “Skulker is talking to Jonny right now but he’s insisting on bringing Kitty.”

Silencing another cough Danny shrugged. “Let him, the more the better.”

Absorbing the duplicate Vlad picked up the journal flicking back and for between two pages close to the beginning. “My deal with Walker isn’t panning out so you can probably forget about Wulf. Dora won’t leave her kingdom right now so she’s of the list. And Desire is untrustworthy even under the best of circumstances” He hummed.

“Cujo and Youngblood then?” Asked Danny hoping to at least have two ghost with him who wouldn’t try and kill him for fun. If he was going to follow the plan Jazz had described it meant that they would spend a lot more time with each other than any of them liked. He hadn’t wanted to die in the fire, or to become a killer and Jazz plan was the only way which would let him come back to a nearly normal life.

“I’ve captured Cujo, he’s in a cage outside. Youngblood is playing games right now. Why do you even want him as part of the contingency?” asked Vlad shrugging into a t-shirt.

“He likes to play pretend and goes into character with all the props, swords, guns, light-sabers. You name it and he can just puff make it.” Slouching down in the chair Danny’s eyes wondered over to the container holding his clone. He wasn’t sure what to think about it. Seeing the thing was unnerving and knowing what it had cost him made Danny hate it even more. Then again the clone was going to keep Sam and Tucker from thinking he was gone and just stop living all together. All that it had to do was sell the idea that he was Danny’s ghost and keep his friends safe.

Vlad moved over to stand in front of the clone blocking it from Danny’s sight. “Take a seat.” Said the old man pointing to the table. Danny slouched down deeper in the armchair. “I’m just going to change the dressing on your burns.” he said indicating the thick bandages around Danny’s chest, left arm and leg.

“Why? doesn’t hurt.” Muttered Danny pushing up off the comfortable chair. Having read what Jazz had done and how it had involved forcing Vlad into making the clone Danny couldn’t hate and mistrust the man like he had done earlier, after all it had been to keep his future good, he would have been killed if he’d had all his powers in the fight against Dan. Clockwork had showed him that.

Sitting down on the table Danny let go of the blanket and pulled off the t-shirt to let the old man get to the bandages. “How are things going with Amorphos? Have you managed to track him down yet?” asked Danny his eyes once more locked on his clone.

“You have any idea how hard it is to find a ghost capable of shapeshifting into anyone he wants?” huffed Vlad carefully taking of the bandages.

“Couldn’t be that hard for the most powerful billionaire in the world.” Sneered Danny seeing his clones lip move into the shadow of a smile.

“I’m no Batman, you’ll need a proper detective with unlimited resources to find that ghost.” Muttered Vlad peeling the dressing of the sticky wound. “It’s healing nicely.”

Danny hummed in agreement lowering his gaze. “It’s alright if you can’t find him but our list is getting shorter. Did Lydia respond to the invitation?”

Letting out a short laugh as he added the burn ointment to the wound Vlad shook his head. “She hasn’t said a word yet and Freakshow is trying to get away with robbing me blind. I don’t think there’s many left to ask. If you don’t want to ask Walker for help.”

Shivering as Vlad covered up the largest of the burns Danny shook his head. “Walkers help would mean his prison.” He said chewing his lip. He had a feeling that there was an answer to his problem if he could only get Freakshow to work for him. They needed a binding contract which the ringmaster wouldn’t dare to break and something to bribe him with. They had already offered the sword but what if they could give him something that he’d lost.

“As the mayor of Amity Park, can you get a certain train out of police lockup?” Mused Danny pieces off the puzzle falling into place.

“I can.” Agreed Vlad tending to the burn on the arm. “What are you thinking?”

Danny told him making things up as he thought of them. They would need a façade and the prospect of money would lure Freakshow in to agreeing. There were a few details which Vlad provided solutions to, having a duplicate write up a contract which the ringmaster couldn’t worm his way out off.

“There’s only one problem with this plane.” Said Vlad dressing the wound on the leg not meeting Danny’s eyes.

“What’s that?” Huffed Danny feeling a sort of excitement at the thought of being out of the castle and in a sense free.

“You won’t need it.” Said Vlad his voice low and he rose quickly shoving Danny down on the table. Metal cuffs encircled his arms and ankles strapping him down to the hard surface almost choking him as the final one snapped in to place around his throat.

“What the hell are you doing.” Choked Danny trying to force down a couch at the same time.

“Finishing my little cloning project.” Grinned Vlad reaching over Danny to grab a glowing lacer thing. “This might hurt a lot.” Warned the old man a viscous red glint in his eyes.

Snarling Danny fought against the restraints and then the laser hit his chest and everything suddenly hurt. His mind flashed back to a dark round cellar and the bespectacled face of their old history teacher. He couldn’t go through that again, he wouldn’t survive. Panicking Danny screamed reaching for his powers in any form.

To both his and Vlad surprise Danny managed to free his right arm and hit the old man across the face. Following the momentum of his blow Danny rolled of the table, phasing through the restraints he fell to the floor panting. Everything seemed to keep turning and blackness engulf him like an old friend.

It took Danny a while to realize that his eyes were open and that the bright light stabbing in them were coming from fluorescent lamp above his head. Blinking Danny turned his head to look at a pair of feet floating in some green liquid. Raising his gaze to see who the feet were attached to Danny stared in to his own face. Parting the cotton in his brain Danny found that he didn’t like the person in the tank and it took him a while to remember why.

Turning away from the clone he sat slowly up every muscle in his body aching. “Aww.” He groaned hanging his head, it felt to heavy to lift and to foggy to think. There was a swooshing noise by his ear and Danny flinched looking up to see what it was. The only thing he saw however was Vlad sitting comfortable in the armchair reading the journal. He turned a page and the noise was really loud.

“Time to wake up badger.” Leered the man and it was like the words cleared some of the mist in his mind and Danny showed his fangs in a growl.

“What the hell did you do that for!” he snarled pushing himself unsteadily to his feet. The whole world tilted and Danny grabbed on to the table.

Closing the journal Vlad looked Danny up and down. “Turns out you can still use _YOUR_ powers. But it has a big price.”

Rubbing his eyes Danny tried to remember both what Jazz had said to him in the school and what he’d read in the journal. “I know there is.” He said trying to shake the slowness out of his head. “She said it, that’s why I have to use the Ripper sword if I want to have any ghost powers.”

“You need to physically touch a part of the sword to use its powers and invite the ghost to take you over at the same time. How do you think you are going to survive with your enemies if you can’t use your powers without ending up on the floor having a fit.” Asked Vlad coldly fingering the journal.

Sinking down to sit on the floor his head in his hands Danny did his best to string his thoughts together. “We make them all sign a deal that they won’t breaking.” He said considering having Vlad being the enforcer.

“The dog can’t understand a contract.” Said Vlad.

Laughing Danny shook his head. “He’s well trained.” He smiled sadly. Cujo was going to be his only friend for a while. Hopefully Jazz plan was going to allow him to be with his human friends again without risking their lives.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Right... Forgot to update on Saturday again. Sorry about that it never crossed my mind to update yesterday.  
Please enjoy.

Jazz, Sam and Tucker stared at Danny their emotions a mixed taste of something biter and sweet. The clone was glaring at Danny, eyes flickering green with anger. Which when Danny thought about it was fair, he’d been asked to pretend to be him and now that it turned out he wasn’t, their fiends didn’t know what to feel about him.

The agents in the room were the only ones who weren’t angry or disappointed in him. Rossie, Jareau, Alvez, Lewis and Prentiss had let him speak without interruptions explaining how he came to be with the Circus and why he’d faked his own death… or why Jazz had faked it.

Biting his lip Danny tapped his finger to his thumb wishing he had the rubber ball in his backpack to throw at a wall or that he could just pace around, the tension in the room was killing him. “How did you fake the autopsy?” asked Rossie.

Danny turned gratefully his gaze upon the man, relived that they were asking the easier questions. “She burnt to a crisp. They identified the body through dental records which she’d switched out months earlier. She’d erased all trace of my DNA in any record and the house. The only thing they had to compare it to was my parents which-“

“Showed a parental match. I read the report.” Said Jazz from where she stood leaning against the couch where the clone and his friends sat. “Because half the body had been crushed under fallen rubble they couldn’t check bones to see if the body was male or how long it had been.”

Danny nodded. “Vlad did that on her request.” He said numbly, the memories of the burning building fresh in his mind.

He could see his friends wanting to say something but unable to find the right words. The agents however didn’t have the same problem. “And the Ripper ghost? Is he still possessing you?” asked Jareau.

Letting his eyes flash red at the agent Danny nudged Cyrus back. _You promised to stay out of this_. He thought before answering the agent. “It’s not that easy to get rid of him. Cyrus most want to leave a host and once he does he becomes like the ring of power in a sword.”

“_Not the Tolkien comparison I would have gone with Lad_.” Huffed the ghost.

“Why are you calling him Cyrus?” asked Jazz some of the anger in her stance had ebbed away.

Tugging at the hairs at the back of his head Danny glanced up at the agents. The conversation was getting awfully close to the reason they were there, which he couldn’t talk about. “He…” Frowning Danny tried to find the words for how he’d gotten the ghosts name. “We fulfilled his obsession.” He finally said hoping that they weren’t going into the whole explanation of ghost obsessions.

“What’s the ghosts obsession got to do with its name?” asked Alvez.

The next ten minutes went to Jazz and Danny explaining ghost obsessions and how they were the reason ghosts did what they did. Danny gave the short version of events that lead to Cyrus obsession and why he’d been copying Jack the Ripper.

“Bet you could write a good thesis about that.” Leered Danny to his sister.

“Wouldn’t be as long as the book about you.” She responded familiarly making Danny fear her ability to talk him in to going home.

“How did the obsession get solved?” asked Prentiss having been quiet rather than ask how the obsession worked.

Running his fingers over his arms Danny’s mind flashed back at Erik on the ground bleeding and then Cyrus memories pushed in where he saw Nathan’s still face. Shaking his head Danny closed his eyes hard pushing back the whole experience. It took him a while and he’d fallen into the old habit of taking measured even breaths.

“Would you guy’s let us talk to Danny alone?” asked Prentiss looking at Danny’s sister and friends.

“No.” Said Sam fast, her hard eyes glaring at him.

“Sam.” Warned Jazz and the goth whipped her head around to glare at her as well. “Go outside I’ll be here they can’t talk to a minor without a parent or guardian present.” She said calmly. All thou she tapped her ear indicating to Sam that they should listen in using the Fenton Headphones. They could probably still be able to hear him with them, he wasn’t completely human after all.

Getting up with her crutches for support Sam left the tiny room followed by the clone and Tucker who stopped by the door and looked over his shoulder at him. Once again he looked like he was about to say something but then turned around and left the room with Alvez and Jareau.

Once his friends had left Danny looked up at Jazz. It wasn’t she he was angry with, it was the future version of her who’d screwed everything up that he hated. “I’m sorry.” He said to her.

“For getting them out of here or pretending you were dead?” she responded a bitter tone in her voice.

Lowering his head Danny ran a finger over the scars on his forearms. “For breaking the promise.” He said hoping she would know which one he meant. Jazz didn’t respond and Danny kept his head down.

Sighing Prentiss got up from her seat and walked over to a coffee machine in the corner of the room. “Can you try and answer my question from earlier?” she asked. “About the obsession?” She started the machine and turned to face Danny.

“It was painful to thinking about, wasn’t it?” Said Rossie leaning back relaxed in the chair.

Taking a deep calming breath Danny looked up at the three of them. “Cyrus couldn’t protect the one he loved from the murderer which meant that when we protected… Erik from the murderer he fulfilled his obsession.” Stated Danny. The lack of reaction from the agents told Danny that they knew he’d been there.

“What happened?” asked Rossie.

Scratching his arm Danny told them. The agents responded with the predictable follow-up questions for which Danny had little to no answers. He felt like he was back in an interrogation room trying to tell Prentiss what happened when he had no memories of the event. It was frustrating and scary, and Danny soon got up from his seat giving in to the erg to pace.

“Is there anything you can tell us? Any detail you can remember would help?” Pleaded Prentiss pouring up coffee in four mugs.

“No We’re telling you. My memories were overwritten by Cyrus’s. Erik even remembers more than I do, and you already talked to him this morning.” Groaned Danny waving a hand in the direction of the hospital.

“You know what we talked to Erik about?” said Prentiss holding out a mug for Danny and Jazz each.

Taking the mug Danny took a big gulp. “You wouldn’t think I’d leave him alone after what happened.” Huffed Danny.

“There were guards at the door and the room is small. How could you have been there without anyone seeing you when the whole hospital is looking for you as well?” Asked Rossie but Jazz answered.

“You were invisible.” She said getting a nod from Danny who took another gulp.

“We sat on the floor listening.” Muttered Danny his hands tightening on the mug. “Cyrus lent me his powers. He wants to find the killer as much as I do.”

“Why didn’t you come to us when you knew we had the case. We’d kept your secret.” Inquired Prentiss handing a third mug to Rossie.

“Because as I said. I can’t remember anything more of that night than I’ve already told you. I’ve tried remembering all day but there’s nothing. Which is fucking frustrating.” He kicked the chair he’d been sitting in. “I know that I should have seen his face because I hit it but there’s nothing there.” He snapped knocking on his head.

“Calm down little brother. They are only trying to help.” Said Jazz reaching out to him.

In a flash Danny spun at her and growled showing fangs, eyes glowing red, his stomach filed with butterflies. The next second he realized what he was doing and slapped a hand over his mouth, the mug falling to the floor as he backed away from her. There was a pounding noise in his ears and he saw his hand flicker in and out of the visual spectrum.

“_Cal…own…ad…Clam…be…ath…Lad …bre_…” Cyrus spoke but his voice cut off like it came through a broken radio and the next second Danny found himself on the floor.

Blinking his eyes a couple of times as people moved Danny found himself staring in to Rossie’s face as his mouth moved. For a moment there were no sound then it came back together with Cyrus’s encouragements to stay calm and breath. “Danny, Danny, Can you hear me, What happened.”

Covering his ears Danny lowered his head. “Shut up will you, just shut up.” He hissed to the both of them. All the sounds confusing him.

Breathing slowly Danny realized that they had all stopped talking and his face grew slightly warm. “I’m sorry.” He said feeling shaky and in no big hurry to stand up.

“It’s fine Daniel. Tell me what just happened?” inquired Prentiss her voice soft and somewhere above him, next to the silently breathing Jazz.

As he searched his mind for the explanation to why he’d just reacted as he had tears welled up in his eyes. It became harder to breath slowly and he shut his eyes hard to keep the tears back.

“Fuck you.” Breathed Danny to the ghost who wasn’t ashamed of his reaction in the least.

“Danny.” Whispered Jazz taking a step forward.

Shaking his head Danny drew in a deep breath but only glanced up at his sister wishing for the life of him that she could come to his rescue. She was the one who understood him the best and knew why ghost acted as they did from her own research. If anyone could explain what he couldn’t put into words she could.

Outside in the police stations waiting room Sam and Tucker pressed their headphones harder over their ears but nothing could be heard. They glanced at each other. “Interference?” asked Tucker.

“Or they stopped speaking.” Said Sam removing the headphones, the sounds of the busy station around them hit her like a physical wall. “Dam that’s loud.” She muttered rubbing her ears. “Can you hear anything Danny?” she asked looking up at… well he was still their friend so there was no need changing that term for him.

Blinking and moving his eyes away from the notice board he’d been reading Danny shrugged. “Should I be listening?” he asked.

“If you want to know what they are saying in there.” Responded Tucker removing his own headphones. “You always used to…” He trailed off as it started to sink in that the guy he’d thought was his best friends ghost was actually someone else.

“They are still talking.” Said Danny turning his eyes back at the notice he’d just been reading.

“How can you tell if you aren’t listening?” Asked Sam stuffing her headphones in to her bag.

Shrugging Danny pointed across the bullpen towards the door to the room they’d been in. “They haven’t come out yet.” He said simply.

“Right.” Sighed Sam slouching down on the bench. The three teenagers fell silent and a tension between them slowly increased. There was something that they needed to talk about but Sam didn’t want to. She was no longer sure if they should have gone to this town and the circus. Finding out that their best friend had lied to them hurt and she didn’t want to hurt anymore.

“Hey Danny.” Said Tucker getting their friend to turn towards him. “Was all you told us a lie or was some of it true?”

Frowning Danny rubbed the back of his head. “What’s the difference?” he asked.

Both Sam and Tucker stared at him. “You don’t know what the difference between lies and truth is?” She asked stunned. Danny shook his head. “The truth is what really is. Like the truth is that you is a clone and the lie is that you are Danny’s ghost. You see the difference?”

Nodding Danny turned to look out into space he was quiet for a moment before speaking. “Then basically everything I’ve told you was true.” He said digging his hands in to his pockets.

“No you…” Sam stopped herself and those clear blue eyes fell on her as if he knew what she was thinking. Back at the Nasty burger Danny had asked as many questions as she gave answers and she’d assumed he was the ghost of Danny because she wanted to believe it. “You said the first thing you remember was the graveyard, was that a lie?” she asked trying to remember her conversations with him.

Scratching the back of his head Danny turned to them. “No, it wasn’t before Vlad took me there and showed me the grave that I understood. He hadn’t been teaching me of who I was but who _He_ was. Technically that makes it the first thing _I_ remember.”

“That’s just screwed up.” Said Tucker glancing over at the still closed door. “And Danny wanted you to trick us to thinking that you was him?” he huffed.

Shrugging Danny also looked at the door. “I don’t know what he wanted me to do apart from keeping you guys and Amity Park safe.”

“He could have done that himself.” Huffed Sam wishing that the pain would stop.

They fell silent once more watching the door waiting for Danny to come out so that they could have a chance to get some answers. All he’d actually told them was that he’d hadn’t planned to survive the fire and that the future Jazz had been the one to tell him to keep away from them and buddy up with is enemies. As if he hadn’t been able to think for himself and make his own decisions.


	46. Chapter 46

The agents didn’t let Danny leave the station until they had gotten all the information he could give them, including the drawings he’d made. Jazz was there through it all but she didn’t protect him like she used to, she was distant, giving him moral support but nothing else.

“Right.” Said Rossie when they had gone around the events for a fifth time. “Can you tell us anything about the other places the circus stopped at. Did you see anything there.”

Having sat down on the couch pressing his hands to his aching head Danny glared up at them. “Why do you want to know about them?” he asked working very hard to keep his tongue straight in his mouth.

Prentiss and Rossi exchanged a look before she spoke. “We didn’t come to circus Gothica only to talk to you. The unsub’s victims all went to the show.”

Lowering his head to his hands once more Danny searched his fragmented memories of the other places the circus had visited. He couldn’t remember anyone being killed. There had been one or two accidents when people snuck in to the circus after the show but nothing life-threatening. “Be more specific please.” He said poking Cyrus for information but got nothing.

“Come well show you.” Said Rossie getting up from where he’d perched on the arm of the other couch.

Taking a deep breath, not wanting to leave the relative calm of the small room Danny stood pulling up his hood. He and Jazz followed the agents out of the room, Danny catching a glimpse of his friends getting up from the bench they’d been sitting on.

Showing Jazz and Danny over to a corner of the station with white boards, a large map of the town as well as on of the states and table filled with papers. The other agents stood there as well together with Dr Lewis and a much younger and thinner man with curly brown hair.

The whiteboard with the map of the states had red threads going from a dot to a photo and a list of things under them. All the photos had a young man or teenager on it, under the picture was another one of the body laying in an alley, ditch or dumpster covered in slashes, their clothes torn and their limbs poking in different angles, broken.

Feeling a shiver go down his spine Danny felt Cyrus look at the images through his eyes and shiver. All the photos had one thing in common apart from the body. Raising his hand Danny pointed to it, either on the picture or where it should be out of frame. “I put up the posters.” He said.

“Did you notice anything?” asked Prentiss.

Shaking his head Danny rubbed at his eyes. “No I just put them up all over the place.” He took a deep breath and looked at the map once more. “This is were we started.” He said pointing at a small town outside of Wisconsin. “Here was a show here, here and…” Danny trailed off as he pointed at the first dot attached to a red thread. They had only done one show there before the ghost had taken over and they’d been forced to leave. Following the line Danny found that every dot corresponded with him losing control over Cyrus.

_It wasn’t you was it_? Asked Danny the ghost silently.

“_No. I never had the chance_.” Responded the ghost tilting their head.

_You think Freakshow has something to do with this?_ Inquired Danny considering the contract he’d made the man sign. It prohibited him from stealing from anyone who wasn’t at the show but not from killing someone who got in his way.

“_The creep’s not a murderer_” Said Cyrus calmly. “_Could be the ghosts_.” He suggested as Danny backed up to see the larger picture.

Shaking his head Danny followed the lines. It couldn’t be the ghosts, they weren’t killers. All they wanted was the emotions and the high of scaring people. They had the freedom to do as much of it as they wanted when they managed to subdue Danny after Cyrus took control leading to the circus leaving in a haze of confusion as the ghost had a wild party in town wreaking things and enjoying themselves.

“Someone’s taking advantage of the confusion.” Said Danny following a line of thoughts with a lot of missing pieces. “But why Erik?” He wondered.

“That’s the one that stands out.” Agreed Lewis.

“Not just because he survived but because the circus is still in town where as it left right after the previous murders.” Explained Alvez.

“Could be that the unsub is a part of the circus or that he’s just using it as his targeting ground.” Said the young man with curly hair.

“It can’t be anyone at the circus. I know them all. They wouldn’t do this.” Said Danny his stomach twisting. None of them could have hurt Erik, could they? If they had why were they still around? How could they look him in the eyes thinking that he knew they were the killer. It didn’t make sense.

“How well do you know them Danny?” asked Jazz. “What did they do before the circus? Do any of them have a record? How can they be okay living with the… performers? Why didn’t they wonder why a teenager like you were there?” She asked good questions which Danny had no answers for.

He’d only concentrated on his own misery and not seen the bigger picture around him. None of the humans at the circus had any people skills and Freakshow had been the one to employ them telling Danny that they’d been part of his old troupe.

“_The night Erik was attacked, who was working at the end of the show?_” asked Cyrus drawing up images of the humans he’d seen that night as he took over.

Pinching the bridge of his nose as the images flooded his mind Danny closed his eyes trying to see the human workers. “Not Mark, Jacksson, Fredrik, Martin or Isak. They were at in the tent.” He said slowly. “Paker was outside showing the guests out.” Danny frowned. There were two humans missing. Killroy and the silent guy who only glared at people not using any words.

It couldn’t be Killroy so it must be “No name.” he said opening his eyes.

“What?” asked Rossie having his notebook out. All of them were staring at him.

Taking a deep breath Danny looked up at Rossie. “No name. He’s this big blond guy at the circus who handle tickets sale. The night Erik was attacked I didn’t see him after the show and whoever it was must have left before I did if he’s part of the circus.”

“Can you describe him?” asked Prentiss.

Danny did as best as he could having a lot of help from Cyrus who pulled up the memories of the man for him.

“Thank you, Daniel. I suggest you go back to the circus now, and don’t leave we might need to talk to everyone there.” Said Jareau glancing over at Sam, Tucker and the clone who all had the Fenton Headphones on. “They’ve heard everything?” she asked in a whisperer showing both Jazz and Danny the way out.

“Likely.” Agreed Jazz. “Come on brother, I’ll pay for the burgers and we can have a talk.” She said swinging an arm around his shoulders.

Grumbling Danny shrugged out of her hold and turned back to Jareau. “You won’t find me at the circus.” He said. “I’ll be with Erik.” He glanced behind at his friends the tight feeling in his chest almost choking him.

Seeing his glance Jareau smiled and leaned down to whisper to him. “A piece of advice Danny. Don’t hid what you are feeling from your friends. Because they are still your friends.” She straightened and said in a normal tone. “Alright stay safe.”

Reaching his friends Danny lowered his head and tried to walk past them only to be stopped by Jazz grabbing on to his backpack. “There’s a Nasty burger down the street. Lets go there and have a chat.” She said giving Danny a meaningful look.

“Sure.” Responded Sam coldly getting her crutches under her.

They walked outside and Danny was considering slipping out of his backpack to just to get his friends away from danger, when the clone spoke. “Um, could I talk to Danny alone.” He asked looking up at Jazz adopting an air of innocence which Danny recognized as the one which had fooled his parents so often.

Stopping Jazz thought about it looking at Sam and Tucker for their opinion.

“Just make sure he doesn’t run away again.” Huffed Sam walking on, not even sparing Danny a glance.

Jazz nodded and let go of Danny. “Same order as always?” she asked as she walked off with the others.

“Make it times three.” Answered Danny turning in to an alley and away from the busy street. The clone followed and Danny was a little disturbed to see him mimic his stance as they both leaned against a wall opposite each other. “What do you want?” he asked.

“As I said. To talk.” Responded the clone his eyes taking in Danny’s appearance, from the worn shoes to the fresh scars on his arms. “You know he makes you sound taller.” He finally said.

“Funny he always looks down on us.” Huffed meeting the eyes of his clone. Scratching the back of his head he sighed. “Is there something I can call you other than Clone or Danny. It’s getting a bit confusing?”

Surprised at this the clone thought about it before smiling, a true smile unlike the ones he’d forced up. “Bill is alright.” He said watching Danny curiously. “Could you explain something for me?” asked Bill.

“Depends on the question.” Answered Danny glancing down the other end of the alley where it turned behind the buildings into backstreets.

“Do you know that you hurt them?” Said Bill narrowing his eyes on him. “Do you know what an Asshole you are?”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Snarled Danny. “I know exactly what I’ve done and how I’ve hurt them, but it’s better than the alternative.”

Shaking his head Bill lifted his chin. “No you don’t. You didn’t see Sam’s desperation at getting to talk to me because of your plan. She put herself in danger more than once. Climbing up on to a train cart to help me and get a word with me. She fell down and broke her leg and I couldn’t help her.”

Danny winced. “That wasn’t my fault, you was supposed to keep her safe.” He snapped.

“No! I was supposed to pretend to be you! Pretend to fight ghosts. You expected a one months old clone to be able to handle all of that. I don’t even know what it means to be alive. How was I supposed to know what to do!” Screamed Bill pushing off the wall and walked up to Danny. “I couldn’t help Tucker by just showing up! He had locked himself up in his room re-watching the autopsy he thought was yours.”

“Why didn’t you stop him then.” Snarled Danny pushing off the wall to come face to face with his clone. “You have ghost powers, you could have pulled him out. You could have caught Sam before she got hurt! Or were you to scared of being hurt yourself!”

“I’ve been picking up the pieces you left broken in Amity Park. Jazz might not look it but from what Vlad told me she isn’t the same either! No one is happy and they are all hiding it all because you decided to be selfish!”

“I wasn’t selfish! I did this for them. They can take a bit of hardship and so can you!” Danny jabbed a finger at Bill’s chest. “It’s not only hard for you you know! I’ve lost them as well and there’s nothing I can say or do to get their trust back!” There were sparks flying between them.

“You don’t deserve their trust! They are better off without a freak like you!” Shouted Bill drawing a viscus snarl from Danny before something snapped and everything went dark.


	47. Chapter 47

The sun shined its evil rays at Danny’s face waking him from his deep sleep. Trying to stretch and move out of the light Danny winced pain shooting through his body. “Aww.” He whimpered trying to pull his hand up and rub at his aching head. Only he couldn’t.

Opening his eyes fully Danny got a good look of an open, well trafficked road bathing in light before closing his eyes again. Swearing under his breath Danny squinted around himself. He was sitting in a car, his hands tied behind his back and a weight on his shoulder turned out to be Bill, his white hair stained red. To his left sat the driver, shirt sleeves rolled up to show white scars. Blinking at the face Danny’s stomach sank.

It hadn’t been a dream after all. They hadn’t seen the car in the alley approaching them, their argument taking up all their attention of. The car knocked both Bill and Danny to the ground. He remembered seeing Bill’s head smack into a dumpster before he sank limp to the ground. Slowly getting up himself Danny raised his head glaring up at the hard face above.

A sharp noise like a paintball gun pierced the air followed by a jolt of electricity and Danny found himself slipping into darkness once more. Now the same man who’d shot him with a stun gun sat beside him driving along a lonely road filled with potholes.

“Why?” croaked Danny.

Kilroy glanced down at him. “You went to the cops.” He responded coldly.

Making an annoyed noise Danny sank down in the seat. “I didn’t go to report you. Hell I didn’t even know it was you!” His head throbbed and Danny felt Cyrus waking up from his slumber.

Huffing Kilroy returned his gaze to the road avoiding another big hole in the ground. “How could you not know. You smacked me across the face making it impossible to chew.” He touched his jaw smudging the makeup hiding the bruise under the bristles.

Looking over at Bill Danny narrowed his eyes watching his clone’s chest slowly rise and fall. Somewhat relieved that he was still alive Danny turned his thoughts on to more pressing problems. How would he get them out of them current situation?

Waking Bill up they could both escape easily, flying away and leaving Kilroy to escape. Leaving a murderer to go free. If they left Kilroy he wouldn’t pay for what he’d done to Erik and be free to hurt more people. They couldn’t allow that to happen, there had to be a way to capture him.

The best would be for the agents to take him in. If he could make that happen then it would be a sweet revenge and he could get back to avoiding his friends and family. The only problem was how he was going to contact them and convince them that he’d given them the wrong man and that Kilroy was the killer. Then again how could he be sure Kilroy was the one who’d killed all the other people when he’d only _seen_ him hurt Erik. For all he knew of the man he could just as well be a sadistic mugger.

“Hey. Can you tell me something?” he asked glancing up at the man. Kilroy grunted in the affirmative giving a small nod. “Did you kill those people in the places we left?”

The big man stayed quiet for so long that Danny had thought he wouldn’t respond and was thinking up an escape when he spoke. “What if I did?”

Danny shrugged not sure where he’d wanted to go with that question. “Just wanted to know.” He muttered wishing Cyrus would help him. He needed someone to bounce his ideas of off. They had to get a hold of someone but there was no phone within reach and no way of creating a duplicate.

A thought struck Danny and taking a deep breath he sat up straight breathing the name of the person he hoped would hear him and help. “Lydia, I need your assistance.”

There was no response from the ghost or her tattoo. Returning his eyes to the road Danny kept an eye out for landmarks.

The circus which had been genuinely spooky during the night looked a lot different in the early morning light. The colors on the tents and decorations were too bright and clashed with the yellowing grass and bright blue sky. It looked more like an attempt at a goth horror style and nothing like the circus that once ha pulled into Amity Park. Walking towards the train Sam saw only three ghosts, Youngblood making a trap outside the ringmaster’s cart and Kitty sunbathing in a tiny bikini using the sleeping Cujo as a pillow. Lifting her sunglasses Kitty gave them a long look before returning them, ignoring the three intruders.

“Hi there Youngblood. Is Freakshow inside?” asked Jazz smiling at the mischief-maker.

Looking up at them with a skeletal monkey on his shoulder the young ghost pulled down a ski mask over his face. “It’s the police, scram!” he shouted throwing a handful of dust in the air before vanishing. They could all hear his skeletal companion correcting his choice of words as he snuck around them.

Sam could see Tucker and Jazz exchanging a glance as she stepped around the trap and walked up the steps to the door. Instead of giving the door a polite knock Sam slammed her fist hard twice on the painted wood before opening it. “Okay Freakshow! Where are they!” She demanded getting awkwardly inside.

“To whom would you be referring?” retorted Freakshow smiling from where he leaned on the tiny dinner table facing two of the FBI agents.

Shooting Lewis and Alvec a quick glance Sam lifted her chin. “Danny. Both of them. Where are they?” she demanded seeing the agents exchange a speaking look.

Freakshow tried to rearrange his expression to look innocent but Sam saw through it. “Last time I saw Daniel and his copy was when they were leaving with you.” Said the ringmaster leering. “Don’t tell me you lost both this time?”

Growling much like the same way Danny would, Sam stepped up to be in the mans face. “You are up to something again. And you’re using Danny to achieve it. Stop pretending or I’ll make sure the GIW gets their hands on you again.” She hissed seeing the man carefully stroke out the cresses of his coat.

Clearing her throat Lewis spoke. “Would you kids wait outside. We are still talking with Showenhower.” She gave them a meaningful look.

“If it’s about the guy No-name Danny mentioned, don’t bother. The drunk was at the pub during the last attack watching the game.” Said Tucker having seen the man the night before as he was heading for said pub. Doing some detective work himself where Tucker had asked the bartender a couple of enlightening questions he’d gone to an all-night internet café. There he’d broken his promise to his parents and gotten a hold of security footages from that pub and similar places the man had visited using his facial recognition software. It had shown that another man had also left the circus three nights earlier and would join the madness caused by the partying ghosts.

“We know Mr Foley.” Said Lewis her eyes narrowed on the three. “Please do not get further involved.” She gestured at the door for them to leave.

Trying to think of something to say Sam let Jazz tug her back. She saw Freakshow smile and wave at her as Lydia phase up through the floor to stand behind him.

“You know, you are already hunted by the FBI.” Said an odd echoing version of Danny’s voice as if he was talking in a can.

Jazz and Tucker stopped and turned around. “Danny?” said Jazz looking around for the source of his voice.

Lydia raised her hand showing a talking skull tattoo. “Those Idiots won’t find me. They’ve never been able to catch me these last few years.” Grumbled a deep rough voice. The skull moved is mouth in sync it’s empty eyes narrowed.

“Maybe because you haven’t been that obvious before now. It’s not like you’ve been desecrate. Maybe except for now when your taking care getting away by driving south along backroads.” Muttered Danny dryly the eyes of the skull looking bored.

“What’s going on?” Asked Lewis looking from Lydia to Freakshow and back at the skull which turned to her and Danny continued speaking.

“Kidnapping me and Bill was the stupidest thing you’ve done actually. Well that and attacking Erik.” Huffed Danny and there was an odd noise flowed by a sharp intake of breath from Danny.

The eyes of the skull widened before they fell to their narrowed eyed glare. “Shut your mouth.” Snarled the other man. “You don’t know anything.”

There was a strangled noise from Danny and his strained voice was reflected in the skull’s expression. “Why don’t you tell me then?” There was a sharp gasp and then nothing.

“Lydia.” Said Sam eyeing the silent ghost. “What’s going on? Where is he?” The ghost turned to Sam and held out the tattoo.

“I think this is the answer to your question Samantha.” Grinned Freakshow. “And I also believe you now know where Anderson is.” He added turning to the agents. “You are of course welcome to look through his stuff and workplace. Lydia will be happy to show you around.”

“Thank you.” Said Lewis having picked up her phone.

Sam grabbed the offered tattoo from Lydia realizing what would happen if she waited too long and let the agents take it. It tickled as the ghost ink tried to become a tattoo on her skin but couldn’t. Giving the silent ghost a sharp smile Sam was glad she’d wore her own Spector deflector, the blood blossom belt made it less visible when a ghost tried to take touch her but had the same effect.

“Lets wait outside.” She said to the others as the tattoo settled in like a patch on her t-shirt instead.

They once more skirted around the trap and Sam meet Lewis eyes long enough to get an approving nod from her, she didn’t want them in the train cart. When the door closed behind Tucker Jazz turned to the two of them. “You are planning something.” She accused.

“Of course, we are.” Huffed Sam. “We are going after the two Danny on our own.”

“If we leave it up to the FBI they won’t catch up to him and knowing Danny he’ll probably do something stupid.” Added Tucker swiping his finger across the phone.

“Don’t Sam.” Came Danny’s hushed voice from the skull and the three turned to it.

“Why not?” Inquired Jazz, wanting all the facts per usual before making a decision.

“Your lucky you aren’t a ghost but human. The justice around the specters are a lot simpler. Starting and ending with your banishment into a particular prison in the ghost zone.” Said Danny blankly.

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet.” Asked the rough voice. “I have no interest in your fantasy world.”

“That’s what he said.” Sighed a third voice similar to Danny’s but with an accent.

“I don’t get it.” Said Tucker his eyes back on his phone. “Why did you tell the creep that?”

Snapping her fingers Jazz beamed at the tattoo. “Same reason he’s not escaping on his own.” She said getting confused looks from the others. “This Andersson guy is human. If anyone is going to get justice for what he’s done it needs to be under the law which means that Prentiss and the team needs to capture him red handed because of the lack of physical evidence.”

“But don’t we have evidence, the camera footage and Danny’s witnessing what happened to that Erik?” Asked Tucker confused and Sam agreed, they had everything they needed to point them at the guy. He was only digging his grave deeper by kidnapping Danny and …Bill?

“No.” said Jazz shaking her head. “He already told the police that he doesn’t remember anything and all we got is circumstantial at best. It’s also impossible for the agents to go after them with full force seeing as they can’t explain how they got the information. That’s why Danny needs the artroeites to go after him and not us”

“That’s why they are still searching this place and talking to Freakshow, to strengthen their case against him.” Sam hummed. “Say that the tattoo is instead one of the Fenton Phones we use to communicate. That would give the agents cause to follow it and get to Danny. But haven’t they already thought of that?”

“They did.” Agreed Tucker showing his phone and a message conversation. “Lewis and Prentiss are arranging for them to go after Danny and the… Un-sub?”

“Which means we are catching up to the agents first. I’m not losing Danny again.” Said Sam her eyes hardening. She didn’t want to say it to them but she was afraid of what she would do if she lost him again. He’d only been gone a month and it had taken her almost equally as long to start feeling like her old self again, and that only after his clone had tricked them in to believing that he wasn’t completely gone.

“Now ye’re thinking.” Said the accented voice. Giving Sam the uneasy feeling that they were talking to The Ripper ghost.

“Let’s go.” Said Sam shivering.


	48. Chapter 48

Watching his clone slouch down beside him Danny chose not to mimic him. He could see the wheels turning in Bill’s brain as he mauled over all the information Danny had just given him. Having things to think over himself Danny once more turned his eyes back on the bumpy road.

He wasn’t sure how long it would take for “the rescue” to catch up to them but two hours on a highway compared to the maybe eight hours on the backroad must equal to something like an hours wait left. Thanks to Lydia’s tattoo snaking around his ear Danny had been able to hear everything that was being said around Sam. As well as the steady beat of her heart.

That left him with more than enough time to polish his plan of escape. It was a simple plan, mostly for Bill’s sake. All they had to do was make Kilroy pull over due to car problems and then the agents would pull up, cuff him and take him away to be locked up for all eternity. Simple.

“_Flawed._” Said Cyrus having returned to Danny’s thoughts just as he managed to contact his friends.

_What’s so bad with it_? Retorted Danny making sure that he was speaking with his thoughts and not his mouth or he would have to start a conversation with Kilroy and one of them had already ended with the man drawing a thin line of blood from Danny’s throat where he’d placed his knife. His whispered conversation with Bill had been easy to hide but not much of the information he was trying to relay to his friends.

“_I said that it was Flawed, not bad. You aren’t thinking of how you are going to stop the car without crashing it. We can’t use any powers so you have to rely on the cheap copy and he might not be able to do everything you can. Remember he’s only a month old after all._” Said The ghost helpfully.

_Point taken._ Shot Danny back hating the smugness of the ghost. He turned to Bill and glanced quickly at Kilroy before whispering. “How good are you at molding ice?”

Narrowing his eyes at Danny Bill shrugged. “Sorry to tell you this but I can’t do everything you could.” He huffed his face practically glowing red.

“I am so going to kill Vlad when we get back.” Sighed Danny sinking down as well. It was practically the only thing he could do to move around. “What can you do then?” he asked not looking at his clones blushing face.

Licking his lips Bill glanced at Kilroy as well before freeing his hands, returning them behind his back, holding on to the rope they’d been tied with. “Flying, Ghost-ray, invisibility and ecto-constructs. The standard stuff.” He whispered getting a wide-eyed stare from Danny. “What?”

“Ecto-constructs aren’t standard, I can’t do them yet.” Which was a bit unfair. If anything, Bill should only be able to do the same as he.

“… Cool.” Smiled Bill.

_Look like you were right. He’s useless._ Thought Danny to Cyrus. They needed to be discreet in sabotaging the car and nothing Bill could do would help them in that.

The ghost shrugged. “_He could overheat the car with a ghost-ray_.”

_That takes a lot of fine control. He would most likely burn some cables and cause a short circuit inste…_ Danny’s thoughts trailed off. Wasn’t he able to use electricity. He’d done it before, mostly unintentional but he could do it. And then maybe fire some random electric signals for his brain as well causing another seizure. No it was a stupid idea. The only way he could do it was if he had a part of Cyrus sword so he could draw on his powers and not what was left of his own.

“_There is a third option Lad._” Hummed the ghost drawing on a memory.

Danny found himself standing in the cellar under the school cafeteria drawing deep long breaths, feeding on the sweet fear while he listened to Valerie’s fight. He heard the students let out a shout followed by a loud sound like a ghost-ray hitting a shield, only the following emotions weren’t of relief.

Jerking out of the sudden flashback Danny found himself with another taste in his mouth and other memories tried to impose themselves on his thoughts. Choking on the intense feelings bobbling up inside of him he started coughing. His mind scrambled for something to think of that wasn’t related to a round room with flickering lights or a glass cube.

“What’s wrong?” Growled Kilroy thumping Danny lightly on the back.

It didn’t help.

He was grasping at anything and everything to think of when he suddenly felt himself drawn back and his body relaxed. “Choked on my saliva.” Said Cyrus using Danny’s voice. “_You better get a grip before you give yourself another panic attack._” Shot the ghost at Danny.

_This was your fault_. Snapped Danny stubbornly grabbing on to the thought of gazing up on the milky way on a clear summer’s night with his friends. Slowly he named the stars in the constellations starting with Ursus Major.

Once Danny was calm he didn’t insist on having control right away. He had a better perspective of his situation and it wasn’t as bad as he’d thought at first. The solution would be painful and embarrassing but if they in the end got Kilroy behind bars then that would be worth it.

_Okay, Cyrus give me back my body._ He said and the ghost lazily pushed Danny back into the forethought. His head felt a bit heavy and he sat up straight again stretching and hearing his spine pop. “Aw Couldn’t we stop and stretch our legs?” Asked Danny knowing full well that Kilroy wouldn’t stop for anything.

“Later.” Grunted the man.

Nodding Danny nudged Bill with his foot. “Hey I got a plan on how to stop the car.” He whispered.

“So do it then. It’s not like I got anything better to do.” Huffed Bill looking bored.

Danny wished he could smack himself on the head. “We have to wait.” He hissed wondering if he was as slow as Bill or if it was only the clone.

“Because the police have to catch the human?” he drawled. “Do as you wish I’m out of here as soon as you blow our cover.”

If he could Danny would have smacked his head against the dashboard. “I need your help.” Hissed Danny.

“What do you want me to do?” grumbled Bill rolling his eyes. He really wasn’t putting any effort in to acting like a hero. Then again he hadn’t thought he’d be a hero when he first got his powers

“When the time come my powers will backfire on me. I just need you to stay calm and just don’t let him get away.” Danny narrowed his eyes on the clone. “No matter what.”

Nodding slowly Bill turned to look out the window.

Danny was getting really hungry when he heard Sam’s voice through the tattoo. “I got you on the radar. We are turning off the highway in a minute.”

“Can you be anymore precise? I’m getting hungry.” Asked Danny stretching his legs as best as he could.

Kilroy glared at him before turning back to the road. He stretched an arm behind his seat pulling out a sandwich wrapped in plastic. Unwrapping it he held it out to Danny. “Eat then.” He grunted. Not saying no to food Danny took a bite hearing Sam in his ear.

“Another ten minutes, tell us when you see us in the rearview mirror.” Sam paused. “What’s you eating?”

“Ham sandwich?” Said Bill.

“You can have the other half.” Said Danny licking his lips letting the clone eat the rest. There was no need to complain about not being allowed to feed themselves, better to keep Kilroy calm before anything happened.

Sam didn’t say anything for a while and feeling faintly nauseous as he did what Cyrus had suggested Danny kept an eye in the mirror. He spotted the black cars a little before Sam spoke. “I think we see you. At lest the radar says that you are in the car ahead of us.”

Danny nodded, more for himself than to Sam, and kicked Bill. “Keep calm.” He said.

“And stay ghost.” Finished the ghost. “I got the t-shirt you know.”

Giving him a confused look Danny took a deep breath. “Just don’t let him get away.” He sighed closing his eyes.

“Oh right.” Smiled Bill clearly already having forgotten their conversation.

Reaching for his powers Danny concentrated on the feeling he’d had the last time he’d used the specific ability. Slightly to his annoyance Cyrus provided him with clear memories of the events making it a bit harder to mold his powers the way he wanted. Feeling the tingling in his hands and arms Danny knew he had it. He mustered up his courage for the inevitable backfire and opened his eyes glaring hard at the dashboard.

The car hit a pothole and Danny’s heart skipped a beat as he slide against Bill just as he let out the gathered electricity, watching the power flash like a bolt of lighting shoot out of him instead of the intended spark.

In the same instance as the bolt hit the car there was a loud noise coming from the engine. “What the?” Frowned Kilroy and there was a sudden explosion from the tires followed by a lot of swerving. Danny and Bill were both pushed against the opposite door.

They went into the ditch, hit something like a rock and the old pickup flipped over. The seatbelts tightened and Danny gasped for air. Glass flew at them and he closed his eyes holding his breath as his world was twisted around and all he could feel was pain in the cacoepy of crashing metal. There was a sudden jerk before things calmed down, leaning on to his right side.

His heart was beating hard against his chest as Danny opened his eye. There was a tree in front of them, Bill beneath him and Kilroy climbing out through the back window. Seeing the man escape the shock of the car crashing which was making him shake turned in to fury. His vision went red and Danny tore his arms free of the rope. Jerking off the seatbelt Danny scrambled out after him.

The black cars pulled up to the side of the road as Danny sprinted after the fleeing Kilroy. He wasn’t thinking as he threw himself at the man, sliding across the dry grass like a baseball player. Kicking Kilroy’s feet out from under him Danny watched with glee as the man fell face first into the ground.

Getting nimbly to his feet Danny towered over Kilroy who rolled over to see what had hit him. His eyes widened as they fell on Danny. He rolled out of the way of the first punch and pulled his arms up over his face before the second connected.

Cursing Danny hit him again and again. The burning feeling in his chest was Kilroy’s fault. He’d been nice to Danny, made life bearable. But now there was only pain where that trust had been.

Swinging his fist at the man again an arm slid around his followed by a hard grip around his chest pulling him backwards. There was some kind of sound in his ear as the two stumbled backwards. Snarling a curse Danny reached over his shoulder, grabbed the arm of whoever was on his back, he turned his hips and threw Bill off.

The clone hit the ground and got to his hand’s and knees. “You said you wanted to catch him not kill him!” Shouted Bill.

Danny growled turning his attention back at the scum who’d hurt his friend. The man was getting up and Danny balled his hand’s into fists, bending his knees to throw himself at him.

“Danny!” Sam’s voice cut through the fog engulfing his mind.

Slowly turning, the agents past him, Danny met the purple eyes. Sam was walking slowly towards him using her crutches instead of setting down her right leg. Gingerly Danny pressed a hand against his aching head pushing back Cyrus. He felt dizzy as Sam stopped beside Bill giving him a hand up, her eyes never leaving Danny.

Hearing the agents read Kilroy his rights Danny turned around to see the man one last time before he was taken away for good. The man was being pushed towards one of the black cars, his face was unharmed but for the bruise. His arms however were beaten up pretty badly. It didn’t make Danny feel happy or satisfied at the sight of the injuries. The anger which had consumed him a moment ago was now pushed back with Cyrus.

Slowly Danny built up the wall between him and the ghost. It wasn’t as strong as it had been the other times but Cyrus didn’t push at it, leaving him standing there alone.


	49. Chapter 49

Danny would rather have sat in the same car as Kilroy on the way back to town than sit in the back of the car with Bill and Sam. The atmosphere was suffocating him. And if that wasn’t bad enough his head was killing him.

“How are you doing?” asked Sam once she couldn’t take the tension anymore. She wasn’t looking at him, her voice was cold and she looked stiff.

Danny waited for Bill to answer; she wasn’t talking to him after all. It took a while before the clone broke the silence kicking Danny. “She’s talking to you.” He hissed.

Blinking Danny turned to speak to the back of Sam’s head.** “**I’m-“

“If you say fine I know you’re lying.” She cut off turning around to glare at him.

Lowering his eyes Danny nodded. “I’m sorry.” He said drawing a deep frown from her. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He added.

Sam’s glare intensified and Bill pressed himself back against the seat. “You never do.” She hissed.

“But I always end up doing it anyway.” He confessed. It was weird how months without his best friends had made him realize how much he depended on them. As well as how much trouble he put them in and how badly he’d hurt them. “I have my reasons for doing what I do. But the end doesn’t justify the means. And I can’t make things right.”

The glaring eyes softened. “You going to blame everything on the Jazz from the future?” She sneered.

Sighing Danny shook his head. “What’s the point. I could have chosen not to do as she planned.” He rubbed at his eyes, grateful for the tinted windows or the headache would surely be worse.

Making an exasperated noise Sam turned away from him to stare out the window once more. “If you knew that, why didn’t you do something about it before all of this happened.” She snapped. If Danny didn’t know better he would have said that that Sam had an Ice core too, she somehow managed to freeze the air drawing a chill from both boys.

Slowly turning back to the view out of his own window Danny lay his forehead against the cold glass closing his eyes for a moment. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt so exhausted, it wasn’t like he’d done much. Apart from the fact that he’d been hit by a car and a stun-gun, the sleep that followed had been good, without any nightmares or jump scares.

Maybe he was so tired because he’d used his powers to literary explode an engine. How had he done that anyways. Just producing a tiny spark to sort circuit the engine would have left him spasming and unable to think. He should be unconscious right now.

Recalling the moment, he’d called up the lightning Danny remembered the bumping into Bill. That couldn’t possibly be what had done it. It was most likely just Cyrus pushing his own powers out through Danny. What else could it have been, it wasn’t like his powers were returning or anything.

At some point Danny must have fallen asleep. He woke up when the car stopped and was for a moment confused as to why they’d stopped so soon, he saw the sing above the station back entrance where he and his friends had entered before. Only in the day light it didn’t look quiet as ominous as before. There were even a man outside who greeted them with a smile.

Danny let the others leave the car not moving from his comfortable spot. He saw Sam and Bill go inside with Jareau but Prentiss stayed behind with Freedman, who’d apparently been waiting for them. Glancing at the opposite door Danny shoved over, there were only two reasons to why Freedman was there and he was pretty sure both of them applied.

Before he could touch the door it opened. “You know I’m starting to get the hang of your disappearing acts.” Smiled Freedman triumphant.

“I hate you.” Grumbled Danny sliding out of the car.

“Thanks’ for the compliment. You look like twenty miles of bad road.” Retorted Freedman.

“I look pretty good then.” Grinned Danny. “Don’t suppose it’s just a coincident that you are here?”

Freedman’s smile never faltered. “You are a smart kid. What do you think?” he asked, his eyes taking in Danny’s appearance and probably testing him with his questions.

“You rated me out to the agents and now they called you because they want me to get checked out but know I won’t to go to the hospital.” He deadpanned. “I’m guessing.”

Beaming Freedman ruffled his hair. “Come on in I got burgers for you.”

“If there’s coffee in the deal you don’t have to ask twice.” Responded Danny turning to follow the two adults. His feet moved sluggishly and he tripped over them flinging out a hand against the car to stop the fall.

“Wow there.” Said Freedman catching his arm. “You okay?”

Shaking his head Danny straightened. “Yeah, too many hours in the car. Leg’s asleep.” He lied but the adults didn’t seem to pick up on it.

Prentiss showed them into the only private room which was not being used. The interrogation room was bright with a table at the center and a camera in the top left corner instead of a mirrored glass. Danny went straight for the bag of burgers on the table, not bothering with the chair sitting down on the surface as he unwrapped the first of two bacon burgers.

“Hungry?” asked Freedman opening his bag which was also on the table.

Swallowing his fist burger Danny licked his fingers. “Naa, I just like to stuff my face with greasy processed meat.” He picked up the second burger and enjoyed the wide-eyed look on the adults faces as he vanished that as well.

Shaking her head Prentiss leaned against the wall in front of Danny. “While we are at it could you tell me what happened?”

Licking his lips Danny let Freedman examine the cuts on his hands and wrists. He started by telling them of him leaving the station the night before and Bill pulling him to the side for a talk. As he continued with how they’d been kidnaped and what had happened in the car Freedman removed his hoodie.

The man shook his head at the sight of the large bruise to Danny’s side. He started poking the ribs on that side and Danny’s concentration wavered. Recounting what Cyrus had gotten out of Kilroy. He’d told him about his son, how Danny reminded him of his boy. It had taken Danny a while to figure out that Cyrus had the man talking about his son because there was a connection there. Kilroy talked about him as if he’d loved him but it was always in the past tense and finally Danny just had to ask. “What happened to him?”

Freedman pressed on a spot that made him jump, inhaling sharply. “Nothing broken.” Muttered the man pushing Danny to sit down once more.

“I could have told you that.” Grumbled Danny rubbing his forehead.

“You are lucky nothing is broken after getting hit by a car.” He moved a finger to the two burn marks on his stomach.

“Well considering that I just crashed a car I’m incredibly lucky.” Danny smiled feeling a bit shaky still. He’d never sat in a car that flipped over before and was suddenly very grateful that his dad had such great driving skills.

“Did Mr. Andersson tell you anything else? Why did he wait to take you. He could have done it any time at the circus?” asked Prentiss. She’d been taking notes and carefully avoided how he’d contacted them and how they’d crashed the car.

Danny smirked. “Well that would be because you showed up and had me come here. He thought I had told you that he was the one who hurt Erik.” Danny ran his fingers through his hair shaking his head to clear the fog. “Where’s the coffee?”

“What happened to his child?” asked Prentiss. She was probably already aware of what had happened but wanted to know the story Danny had been told.

“Kilroy’s words was that he was taken from him. I don’t know what that means but he wasn’t sad when he said it, he was angry.” Danny had tasted the emotions in the car when Kilroy had talked and at first it had been warm and loving like chocolate then it tasted like smoke and BBQ.

Prentiss asked him some more questions while Freedman cleaned and covered the cut on his hands. Eventually the questions were going back around in a circle and Danny still didn’t have any coffee.

Having finally had enough Danny slid off the table. “Sorry Prentiss. I’m tired of this. You have everything from me. Can I go now?”

Closing her notebook Prentiss nodded. “Yes you can go. But please stay out of trouble.” Danny past her reaching for the door. “Do yourself a favor and stop lying to your friends Daniel, this won’t end well if you don’t.” She whispered.

Biting his lip Danny nodded exciting the tiny room. He left the building by the same door he’d entered it only to find Sam waiting for him outside. She was leaning against the car they’d arrived in.

“You up for a walk?” She asked nodding towards the bright summer street.

Closing his eyes Danny wished the day would end. “Why not.” He sighed.

They started down the street the sun burning at their backs. “Where’s Bill?” asked Danny, he couldn’t take the silence from Sam to long.

“The agents are still drilling him and that doctor they got to look at him takes head injuries very seriously.” Said Sam a smile touching her lips. “He doesn’t have your stubbornness, or he’d be out of there by now.”

“Heh, Yeah well he hasn’t lived with Jazz for as long as I have.” Said Danny. “Where is she by the way?”

“At the station last time I checked. She wanted to speak with you but ended up try to help Bill out which only made things worse. Tucker and that Penelope girl are doing some computer stuff.” She said her eyes falling to the ground. “He didn’t take your death that well either.”

Danny nodded remembering the image Clockwork had shown of his best friend. “He locked himself in his room and tried to forget about the world, forgetting how to live and why to eat.” He looked glanced over at Sam. “You on the other hand weren’t allowed to retreat into yourself. You stopped caring about the risks and no one could stop you.”

Narrowing her eyes at him Sam jabbed an elbow in his side. “Did Future Jazz and Clockwork tell you that?”

Rubbing his sore side Danny looked her in the eyes. “No, they showed me what my choses would result in and then they gave me a third option which was sort of a compromise.”

“I see.” Hummed Sam and they walked on in silence for a few blocks.

Afraid to break the quiet around them Danny started thinking of where he would get a gallon of coffee and sleep. Going back to the circus would be okay but he wanted to be alone in a safe place.

Stopping in the shadow of a tree Sam grabbed Danny’s hand. “Hey listen.” She said getting him to turn around towards her.

“Wha-“ Danny didn’t get to finish his question as Sam closed the distance between them pressing her lips against his. Hesitating for a second Danny leaned into the kiss. The fresh garden sent of Sam’s hair filed his nostrils, her skin was soft against his rough. His shoulders relaxed and his hands stopped shaking for once. He could live in that moment, in that little piece of perfection.

For a moment everything was complete bliss. Then Sam pulled out of the kiss and her hand smacked across Danny’s face making his ears ring.

“Awww! What the hell?” exclaimed Danny backing away from her pressing a hand to his ear. His hand came away with droplets of blood.

“I love you and if you ever think of lying to me or any of your friends again I will do worse than slap you.” She snapped pointing at Danny threateningly. The ring on her finger was the same one he’d asked her to hold for him but should have given to her. “You understand me Danny?”

Blinking slowly Danny nodded. “Um Yeah I…You put on my ring?”

She looked down on her finger. “I…” Her eyes softened. “I missed you.” She finished holding her hand against her chest. “Sorry for the cut… I only wanted to-“

“Smack some sense into me.” Smiled Danny brushing off the blood from the thin cut on his cheek. “Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t stand out from the other scratches.”

Picking up the fallen crutch Danny handed it to Sam. “And you are right. I won’t keep anymore secrets from you. But please don’t ask me to go back. Not as long as he is still in my head.” He met her gaze. “Please.”

Biting her lip Sam nodded. “Fine. But if I find that you are involved in another murder spree. I will personally hunt you down and lock you in Walkers Prison.”

“Don’t forget to throw away the key.” Smiled Danny nodding towards a coffee shop. “You want something to drink?”

Giving him a look Sam stuck her hand in her bag and pulled out a bottle. “No coffee. You drink to much as it is. Oddly enough your clone can’t even stand the taste of it.”

Taking the bottle and opening it he sniffed the content. It was Sam’s homemade orange juice with something green in it. “I can’t believe he’s related to me.” He said tasting the juice. “This is chewy and spicy. What did you add to this?”

They started moving again. “My oranges, nettles and fresh ginger root. It’s good for your health.”

“So oranges isn’t enough?” He smiled drinking.

“Adding some extra ingredients makes it better and gives it more taste.” Retorted Sam.

“Doesn’t give you the energy you want out of coffee.” Complained Danny.

“If you don’t want it, I can take it back.” She offered.

Danny chuged the rest of the bottle getting a genuine smile from Sam, it looked as if she hadn’t really smiled in a long time. Finishing the bottle Danny whipped his mouth. “What’s been going on at home?” He asked curiously.

“You telling me you don’t know?” Said Sam poking him.

“I didn’t want to get homesick so I kept away from every mention of home.” Responded Danny.

“Okay. Well there isn’t much that’s been going on.” Started Sam looking up at the clouds. She told him of the _I believe in Danny Phantom_ graffiti around Amity Park. How people in town had come by his grave leaving gifts and thank you notes and generally cheering Valerie on when she took on a ghost. Vlad had even cleaned up the sight of where they’d fought Dan and fixed the school a temporary cafeteria and promised to fix the old one during the summer.

“Schools out on Friday, thou Tucker and I will have to do summer school because we missed a lot. Valerie been going to school thou, and work, and she’s been fighting every ghost that’s thought they could cause trouble while you weren’t around.” Hummed Sam counting up more things that had changed.

“Didn’t Bill fight any?” Asked Danny.

“Well, yes but he’s only been around for two weeks.” Said Sam.

“Two weeks?” exclaimed Danny. “What the hell has he been doing the last two months? He was suppose to appear the week after my funeral.”

“Don’t know. What have you been ding since you left Amity?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

Danny told her, he told Sam about the stops the circus had made and the different town’s they’d been in. When she wanted to know what he’d done to keep Cyrus at bay Danny told her. Stopping Sam grabbed his arm and turned it over to see the underside.

“Are you kidding me Danny!” She hissed running her fingers over the bumpy scars. “This is.”

“A way of control.” Sighed Danny. “It was just a way of control”

Narrowing her eyes on Danny’s Sam shook her head. “This is not control Danny. This is self-harm.” She looked pained as if it hurt her to say it and see the marks.

“There wasn’t really much else to do without hurting myself worse.” Said Danny pulling his arm out of her grip.

“Danny.” Complained Sam.

Sighing Danny rubbed at his head. “It’s fine Sam. Can we just move on.”

Biting her lip Sam nodded. They started walking again but the silence that fell on them wasn’t the comfortable one Danny would have liked.

Soon they were back at the station where the familiar huge Fenton RV stood. Stopping before they reached the car Danny took Sam’s arm. She turned to him raising an eyebrow. “I’m going back to the circus.” He said.

Lowering her eyes Sam took Danny’s hand. “Okay, we’ll see you be-“

“Danny!” Shouted Jazz jumping out of the RV.

“Is it just me or does Jazz have the worst timing.” Grumbled Sam turning to Jazz with Danny.

“Hi Jazz.” Said Danny crossing his arms.

“Don’t you hi me brother.” Snapped Jazz making Danny step back. She didn’t stop before she’d got her arms around him in a tight hug. Holding his breath Danny stayed completely still, wishing he didn’t always have bruise and cracked ribs when hugged.

“Aww Jazz, let go please. Aw Aw.” He started complaining to make her let go of him.

Jazz released him. “God I am so happy you are alright. Why did you have to flip a car over on yourself?” She asked noticing the band-aid across his throat.

“I didn’t mean to, things just happened. Like they always do.” Huffed Danny taking a step back.

Shaking her head Jazz ruffled his hair. “Yeah, I know. But did you have to be that dramatic.” Her eyes were watery.

Flashing her a smile Danny turned. “Who would I be if I wasn’t dramatic.” He said and was about to leave when Jazz grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going?” she asked softly her grip tightening slightly.

“Back to the circus to get a cup of coffee.” He responded jerking his arm free. “You should go back to Amity Park.”

“You mean _We_ should get back to Amity Park, you are coming back with us.” Said Jazz her eyes narrowing on Danny.

Turning to her Danny lifted his chin. “Oh am I. Haven’t you been listening to me! I can’t go back!”

“Why, there is no need to pretend that you are dead anymore!” She nearly shouted at him. “You are going home!”

“If you want to die I am!” He snapped. “I can’t go home until he is gone!” He turned to leave only to have his arm grabbed for a third time that day.

“No!” Roared Jazz twisting Danny’s arm behind his back. “You have hurt enough people faking your own death. It’s time you take responsibility for your actions.”

“I AM!” Shouted Danny back, turning his whole body like their mother had taught him, he broke the armlock. “I know what I am doing so stop pestering me!” He tried to get a hold of Jazz and throw her over his hip only she knew that trick and got another hold of him.

“Well… You… AIN’T!” Screamed Jazz changing her grip with every word before throwing him over her shoulder. The air exploded from his chest like it always did when Jazz pulled that throw on him. “You are coming home even if I have to drag you there unconscious and handcuffed in a Fenton thermos!”

“Aww.” Breathed Danny rolling up to his hand’s and knees.

“Now get into the car.” She ordered sounding a bit out of breath.

“You haven’t been training much lately.” Said Danny getting up. “And for the last time I’m not going with you!” He kept his knees bent as he anticipated Jazz next attack.

“Stop this stupidity!” She roared throwing herself at him.

Shifting his stance Danny grabbed Jazz arm and kicking her legs out from under her. To his own and Jazz surprise he threw her to the ground for the first time ever. “Why can’t you just take a NO for an answer!” He shouted.

There was people coming out to watch, Danny could see Bill and Tucker walking over to Sam, the later carrying Danny’s backpack. Jazz snarled something, kicking Danny’s knees making him fall. She grabbed his shirt rolling over to get him under her. He didn’t let that happen thou and they kept rolling until they hit the sidewalk with Danny on the ground and Jazz pinning his arms.

“Because you aren’t listening. Why can’t you just listen to me!” She growled trying to pin him down properly.

Making an animal like sound Danny threw Jazz across the sidewalk with all his strength. “You want to know why!” he yelled at her getting up. “You honestly want to know what prevents me from going home apart from him.” He moved over to Tucker.

“Hey man you okay?” Asked his best friend.

Grabbing the strap on his backpack Tucker let go of it. “I’m fine.” Said Danny fighting back his anger before he did something he would regret.

Turning to Jazz who slowly got up winching as her back straightened he opened his bag. “If you are so desperate to know then read why. Read your own dam words.” He pulled out the journal and threw it at her. “Read it and leave me the hell alone!”

Closing the bag Danny threw it over his shoulder and stalked away. If she kept up the fight he wasn’t sure what he would do. He could lose control again, like he had hours earlier. There was no chance in hell that he was going to let that happen, not when it would hurt his sister.


	50. Chapter 50

Leaving the police station and gathered crowd out of sight Danny turned down another street which would take him in the general direction of the circus. Cyrus was talking to him but Danny didn’t listen. All he wanted was to be alone and for things to be over. Walking and talking with Sam had been nice, Danny had forgotten what it felt like being with his friend and especially with her. Around Sam he felt free and comfortable without feeling the need to do anything. He couldn’t blame them for being angry with him either. It was what he deserved after all.

An old pickup truck pulled up to the curb matching Danny’s speed. He didn’t have to look up to know who was driving the piece of recycled car junk. “Can I offer you a ride?” Said Freedman through the open window.

“No thanks.” Muttered Danny.

“Okay. Where are you going?” asked the man clearly making an effort to avoid talking about the fight he must have seen.

The only thing that came to Danny’s mind was the thought of his old bedroom at home. He could smell the industrial strength fabric softener of the sheets in his bed and hear the quiet work his parents were doing down in the lab with its occasional loud bangs and explosions.

A lamppost smacked Danny in the face as he walked straight into it, waking him from his daydreams. “Aww.” He whined pressing a hand to his face.

“Watch out.” Said Cyrus helpfully to late.

“You falling asleep on your feet.” Commented Freedman having stopped the car.

Rubbing the sore spot Danny glared up at him. “What do you want?” he muttered.

Looking at Danny as if he was slow Freedman shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I simply want to give someone a I know a ride home before he walks in to any more in animate objects.”

Danny blinked slowly at him, at first unable to understand what Freedman was saying until Cyrus kicked his brain in to gear with a grumbled “Sarcasm.”

“Oh… yeah, I know that.” Said Danny.

“Well then. Where do you want to go?” asked Freedman assuming Danny was speaking with him.

Shaking his head Danny stepped back from the car nearly bumping in to a pedestrian. “Sorry but. I’ve spent to many hours in a car already today. I’d rather walk.”

Freedman nodded. “Sure. But you could always ride in the back.” He pointed with a thumb at the bed of the truck.

Danny was about to refuse when a childish thought came over him. He climbed nimbly up in to the bed and lay down on the hot metal, all the will to keep going running out of his heavy body and Danny sighed closing his eyes.

“Where do you want to go?” asked Freedman pulling the car out in to traffic once more.

“Don’t care.” Yawned Danny. “As long as it’s quiet, got coffee and somewhere to sleep… and that isn’t the hospital or Angelica's.” If he was honest he could just stay where he was until he had to go back to the circus for that nights show.

“I know just the place.” Responded Freedman.

The truck moved slowly throw the increasing traffic. Danny locked up at the blue sky and his thoughts were free to wonder. A knot tightened in his chest at the thought of Jazz making him replay the fight.

The two had spared before while their mother had taught them how to defend themselves. While she motivated their training by saying that Jazz needed to defend herself at college. Danny and Jazz had known that their mom also wanted him to learn how to fight of his bullies. As always Jazz exceled in everything and Danny nearly never held back his strength. He’d never won a fight against either woman but Jazz had never started a fight with him. She was always the talker, using complicated words to confuse Danny. Maybe she was also angry at him that was usually a good enough reason for anyone to start a fight.

Pulling off his backpack Danny used it as a pillow. The uneasy feeling in his chest grew and he curled in to a ball trying to force it down. He wanted to talk to Jazz, have her listen to what he was feeling and thinking. When he’d talked to the agents the night before she’d listened but her response hadn’t been that of his sister. It made him afraid to know how much she’d changed since they last talked and he wondered how his other friends changed.

From what Sam had told him Valeri was still hard at work, somehow managing to balance school with her work and social life while taking care of the ghost problem in Amity. It was a lot of work for one person to take on, to much. No Valeri was probably dealing with his death by burying herself in work, like his mom was.

Sam hadn’t said anything about Danielle and a quick flash of his cousins surprised face as he drove the cursed sword through her foot made the knot travel in to his throat. The injury should have healed by now but there was nothing he could do to make up for it. He had used her and, in a way, threatened her life with the Oswald’s to convince her that the fight with Dan was her problem as well. And she hadn’t even completely recovered from her meeting with the possessed Cody. He should just stay away from his friends and family. All he did was hurt them.

Everything was his fault from the beginning. He’d been to weak to destroy Dan the first time and relied on a thermos to hold him. Every instance the crazy Cyrus had taken over he’d managed to explain it away with exhaustion or his emotions taking the better of him. Had he stopped and considered for a moment that he was possessed he might have been able to find a way to get rid of him before it got to late.

“Had you done that I might never have been freed from my obsession and I might never have remembered him.” Whispered Cyrus patting Danny’s shoulder. “I wished that it could have happened differently but you should not regret anything.”

Shaking his head Danny took a deep breath. If he could have done anything differently he would have. The ends didn’t justify the means but there hadn’t been any other way. He wanted to blame the Jazz who’d done this to them all but there was no point. She’d already given her life for them making the lie that much more believable. What would the grave say when he returned, _Here lies Jazz Fenton, Daughter and sister from the future_. It sounded like a bad sci-fi movie. And in the end what was the point. Fewer people had died but his secret was out. Life in Amity would never be the same and that was what scared him the most.

The car came to a halt and Danny sat up blinking. For a moment he couldn’t see because of the sun, then a cloud moved in front of it and it became cleare were he was. Letting out a groan Danny lay back. “I told you not this place.” He groaned hearing the man jump out of the silent car.

“No. You said no to hospital or Angelica’s. This place got a nice couch in a quiet office with access to free coffee.” Smiled Freedman leaning over to look at him. “There is also asprine for that headache you’ve been hiding.”

Danny sat up again glaring at the man as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. “How come every adult I know can read my mind?”

Smiling Freedman helped him out of the trunk. “It’s called experience, come in Mark got some do-nuts in the fridge.” He showed Danny in via a back door that lead into the tiny kitchen. An older man was asleep on the couch resting a mug on his big belly.

Getting a whiff of the coffee over at the counter Danny made a B-line for it. Picking up a clean mug from the open shelves he filled it twice before emptying the pot.

“Done?” asked Freedman waiting at the door. Leaving the mug in the sink Danny followed him through a storeroom and across a hall in to Freedman’s office. “Take the couch. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Danny eyed the man as he dropped his bags and left. Looking around the stuffed room Danny dropped his bag by the couch and sat down. He stared off in to space questioning what choises had lead him in to this place again. Slowly leaning to the side Danny lay down.

“Self pity don’t suit you.” Hummed Cyrus appearing in front of the desk looking at the papers there.

“Call it the blues.” Muttered Danny kicking off his shoes. “Would you mind leaving me alone.”

Turning to him Cyrus shook his head. “Listen Lad, Take this from a man who knows what it feels like to drown himself in his emotions.” Danny glared at him.

“If you say believe in love I will crack my skull with that cane of yours. Then well see how long it takes before you talk to me again.” He deadpanned pulling his legs up.

Shaking his head like an old man Cyrus pulled down the brim of his hat. “I was going to tell you to believe in the future. Even if it looks dark right now.”

“Shut up and let me sleep!” Snapped Danny.

Sighing Cyrus started to fade. “If you don’t want to listen to me, then listen to the shrink.” And before Danny could ask what he meant he was pulled in to one of his memories.

Sitting on a couch in another office, this one less cluttered, Danny turned his mug of coffee staring in to the dark liquid watching the light reflect on the surface somehow shining through the rising steam.

“Danny.” Said a man softly pulling him out of his daze.

“Um… Yeah?” Said Danny squinting up at Gideon. He hadn’t been listening, much like he didn’t listen to what his teachers were saying during class. It was all background noise to him nowadays.

“I asked if you could describe what you are feeling right now?” repeated Gideon calmly.

Frowning Danny ran his fingers over the smooth surface of his mug. He’d heard the question and understood it. There was just no words to describe the feeling he got from working his ass of to follow all his mom’s new rules.

Eventually a word emerged from his slow brain. “Nakered.” He said lifting the mug to his lips.

“And how would you describe the definition of Nakered?” Pressed Gideon lifting his own mug to his mouth.

Danny glared at the man. “As not being in the English teachers vocabulary.”

Smiling Gideon sipped his coffee and waited.

Taking a big gulp from his own mug Danny rubbed his eyes. There was no use in waiting for the man to change subject or his time to run out. The next week he would ask the same question again and wait. The whole waiting tactic was annoyingly similar to Jazz way of following him until he gave an answer. It worked thou, mainly because Danny wanted the conversation to move on.

So how would he describe _Nakered_. He had no actual dictionary description of the word and seeing as he had used the word to describe how he was felling he supposed he could start from that question. Only it had taken him such long time before to find just the one word, it would take him an eternity to do it again.

Slowly sipping his coffee Danny eyes stayed locked at a point in between them making everything a bit blurry. “Unfocused.” Said Danny feeling like the word was just what he’d been looking for. “Like you know what’s in front of you and how it’s supposed to work, but how to do it is a complete mystery…”

Nodding sagely Gideon lowered his mug. “Why do you suppose you feel this way?” he asked.

It was a simple question, one which Danny didn’t need all his braincells to answer. “Because I’m trying to do everything so that mom won’t worry.” He’d done to much harm to his parents already, they didn’t deserve all the pain and lies. Yet he couldn’t tell them the truth, it would hurt them to much.

Putting down his mug Gideon stared in to Danny’s eyes. “Okay Danny I want you to do what I taught you during one of our first meetings. Ask yourself if you would have done anything differently during these last few week knowing what you did then. But I want you to imagen how your future would change if you do, and if it would truly be for the better.”

Blinking slowly at the man Danny sat back staring down at his empty mug. Turning his brain inside and out with the question Danny could imagen both bright and dark future but none of them would make it easier to him. He would still have to fight ghosts, keep his parents happy and stay out of trouble.

Tilting his head Danny tried to think of a reason why Gideon had asked him that question. He knew that when he reviewed his decisions and action in light of what he’d known back when he’d done them he found that he didn’t regret them as much as he would have. But placing them in relation to how he thought the future would be was like trying to predict the next ghost attack. He could guess what might happen by his experience but he couldn’t be certain that he was right.

“Isn’t that question impossible.” Said Danny rubbing his head trying to get his brain to string together the sentence. “If I try to imagen a different future I must change something in what I did but I can’t do that because I have already don it. And I can’t have known what to do differently with the knowledge I had then. So I can’t have another future then the one I am living now which means if I want to change what will happen in the time to come I have to do it now. Does this make any sense?”

“Yes it does. And you are right. So what are you going to do for tomorrow to be a better day?” Smiled Gideon comfortingly from his seat across from Danny.

“I have no clue. Sleep?” said Danny staring in to the shadows of Freedman’s office. Danny reflected that he’d never truly answered Gideons question before being sent to jail and then other things got in his way. Cyrus nodded in agreement somewhere in the back of his mind. Maybe that was what was wrong with his whole family, they always thought the ends justified the means and tended to forget that there was more to life. They could never imagen doing anything differently.

Pressing his aching head into the couch cushions Danny Groaned. His fight with Jazz hadn’t been about controlling the other but about her wanting him to come home because she cared. And right now he was avoiding and hiding from his friends because a stupid ghost with powers over time had shown him three possibilities. But what he knew from timetravel, every little choice would result in a different future and watching a photo for changes to that future, like they did in the movies was just stupid. His friends knows his alive so why couldn’t he keep contact with them. All he had to do was keep them from being in the same place as he was.

Something cold touched his side and Danny jumped up startled. He almost smacked his head on Freedman’s jaw as the man too flinched in surprise. “Sorry, I thought you were asleep.”

The cold weight slipped of Danny’s side and he stared at the ice pack which had scared him. “Um. No I…” he shook his head.

“I startled you.” Said Freedman picking up a water bottle and a tiny paper bag with pills. “Here’s the aspirin.” He handed them both to Danny who eyed them suspiciously before swallowing them and draining the water. “Good. Keep the ice on your bruises. You might be stiff as a board when you wake up but it won’t be to bad.” Said Freedman getting up. “I’ll be around if you need me.” He smiled leaving the room with an armful of papers.

Felling a bit confused Danny lay back down and before he knew it he was drifting off to disturbed sleep. For a moment he dreamt that he was sleeping in biology class as they dissected a ghost frog, then he was fighting Skulker and an army of toads using only clown tricks to beat him.

Among the jumble of dreams one emerged clearer than the other. He was walking with Sam and Tucker down a road, like so many times before. It was bright outside and he felt warm and a bit sick. It was going to be nice to get into a bed and just forget the last few hours. His friends however didn’t want to forget.

“Why did she do that.” said Sam for the fourth time.

“I don’t know. Sibling love.” Responded Danny and Tucker exchanging looks behind the fuming girl.

“That’s not how sibling love works. Not from Jazz anyways. She will be up in your face with psychological reasons as to why he should be coming home with us and not just grab him.” Shot Sam back walking at a higher pace than the other two.

Nodding Danny kept silent, after all what did he know about love. He glanced at Sam who took her friends silence as accent to keep talking. He was supposed to feel love for her but didn’t even know what it felt like. Was it the familiarity of seeing his friends or the lightness he felt being with them now that he didn’t have to hide how he was created. Maybe love was beating your brother because he had his own opinion, or maybe it was staying by ones side. Did anyone really know?

“Danny!” Sam snapped her fingers in front of his face drawing him out of his thoughts. “Are you still here?” She smiled.

“I think he’s in space.” Said Tucker grinning at Danny who rubbed his eyes. “We were thinking of getting some food. Sam wants to try the Thia restaurant down the street.”

“Do they have Vegan food there?” asked Danny stopping in front of the hotel they were staying at. The Fenton RV was in the parking lot meaning Jazz was likely already inside. Maybe he could ask her why she had to fight her brother and if it had anything to do with love, hell he could ask her what love was.

“Who knows. I feel like eating something spicy.” Sam forced the smile back on to her lips before dropping it. “We could always eat pizza instead, or a burger?”

“I don’t care as long as it’s meat.” Grinned Tucker.

“Uhu…” Sounded Danny considering taking a nap wherever they decided to eat. He could fall asleep right where he stood he was so tired and his brain seamd to be going around in circles unable to rest.

“Earth to Danny. You hear me?” Chuckled Tucker waving his hand in front of Danny’s face. “Man this is Huston calling, go to sleep before you crash.”

Blinking at his friends Danny shrugged. “Would you mind if I just went up to our room instead?”

“Oh... Yeah you want us to get you something?” asked Sam losing some of her steam.

“Twice of whatever you are eating. I’ll ask Jazz if she can text you what she wants.” Yawned Danny walking towards the front door.

“Hey! You need the key!” called Tucker holding up his keycard.

“Na!” Smiled Danny. “A locked door never stopped me.” He walked through the front door and was about to go up the elevator when he heard his friends speak.

“He is a bit off don’t you think?” Said Sam a wavering tone creeping in to her voice.

Tucker scuffed. “What do you expect Sam. He was hit by a car, got his skull cracked, was kidnapped and had the car roll over with him in it.” He paused. “I doubt I would be okay after something like that.”

“But Danny seemed okay.” Hummed Sam. “And it’s not like he’s not been in danger before.”

“Danny has but this guy hasn’t.” Said Tucker the sound of their voices growing weaker. “And even he wasn’t alright or didn’t you notice the shaking.”

“I’m surprised you did.” Responded Sam dryly. “Since when did you become so preceptive?”

“Since I was forbidden to have a smartphone, computer, iPad or anything with internet access.” Deadpanned Tucker.

Whatever they said next disappeared in to the background noise of the town outside. The elevator doors opened letting out a couple who didn’t even see him as they past. Stepping in to the confined space Danny pressed the fifth floor and stood back waiting for the slow thing to go up. It bugged him that hearing his friends concern for a person who’d betrayed their trust and treated them like they didn’t matter.

He might not know much about emotions and feelings, bit he knew that Sam and Tucker were great friends who cared for him even after they found out that he was just a copy of their nest friend. They deserved better than him, especially his sister. No one should have to think their best friend was dead or be tricked in to believing that someone else was their ghost. It was just a cruel game that made them feel stupid for having been fooled. And he’d been a part of the charades all along. It had to end here somehow, he had to end it.

The elevator door opened and Danny walked down the carpeted hall not bothering to stop by Jazz and Sam’s room to see what sort of food she wanted. Phasing through the door to his and Tuckers room Danny fell on to his bed and breathed in a deep sigh. He would fix it all in the morning.


	51. Chapter 51

Getting up off the ground Jazz grabbed the book and stalked over to the R.V. Her eyes were burning with tears as she jumped into the car and drove off in the opposite direction her brother had gone in. She wasn’t sure where she was going only that she had to move before she started beating up some innocent lamppost.

To upset to pay attention to the road, Jazz didn’t notice the speedbump before she hit it and suddenly flew up from her seat hitting her head on the roof before landing hard on her seat slamming her feet down on the breaks. The wheels screeched as they came to a dead stop.

Leaning forward Jazz pressed her hands against her throbbing head. Breathing slowly through her teeth she rested her head against the steering wheel, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She should have known better.

It was never a good idea to get Danny to do what she wanted by physically forcing him or telling him straight of what he had to do. He had to decide for himself to do as she wanted, she could influence his decision but in the end it would have to come from him. She knew this and yet had acted like a child trying to forcefully get what she wanted.

Another car honked its horn and Jazz looked up to see a combi in the rearview mirror. Putting the car in to gear she drove on making sure to pay attention to her surroundings this time, it would just be perfect if she got pulled over for running a red light or hitting someone crossing the street.

Pulling into the parking lot outside the hotel Jazz killed the engine and sat in silence listening to the soft clicking as the RV cooled down. Staring at her shaking hands Jazz closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the hard surface of the wheel. Breathing slowly and deeply she sifted through her thoughts and feelings connecting them to an emotion and speaking the words out loud. One of her professors had said that it always helped him to understand why he felt as he did when he was upset.

“Anger, Regret, Pain… Fear.” She said and the playful thought of what those emotions would taste like to her brother passed through her mind. Personally she thought of emotions like colors, Anger being a bright scarlet, Regret as a dark purple, Pain was something white and hot which hurt to look at where as Fear was a poisonous green that would spread to fester in a persons heart. Taking a long breath Jazz held it focusing on why she was afraid and dismissing the feeling. It was unproductive and would only hold her back.

Letting out her breath and imagining that all those poisonous emotions flew out with it. Jazz straightened. It had been wrong of her to act on emotions when she should have thought things through and convinced her brother that he didn’t belong with Freakshow and his gang. She could have built up a good argument pointing at what had happened that day, the unhealthy look of him, his obvious control over the Ripper ghost and the fact that their parents believed it their fault that he was gone. It would have been an easy thing to guilt trip him in to feeling like he had to come home and she wouldn’t have had to raise a finger to do it, she could still see the signs on Tucker and Sam that his _Death_ had caused. If he stayed close to them long enough it would become clear to him as well.

She would have to go to the circus in the morning to talk to him, preferably before he got up so that he wouldn’t be able to talk back or get his brain in gear to poke holes at her arguments. Opening the car door Jazz was about to jump down to the pavement when a book fell out. Frowning at it she slid out and picked up the worn journal similar to her own. There had been tears in Danny’s eyes when he’d yelled at her to read it, saying that it would tell her why he couldn’t come home with them.

Pulling off the rubber band which kept it close Jazz opened the book. A photo slid out to land on the ground. Bending down she picked it up and stared at the four smiling graduates. Some new kind of emotion fluttered around in her stomach as she turned the photo over to read a date nearly a year into the future. Placing the photo in her other hand she flicked through the journal staring at her own handwriting filling nearly every page. At the very back was a medallion taped to the inside of the cover. There was something stuck in the ringlets holding the pages and pulling it out she found a vial filed with a green glowing liquid marked _L.E.DP_.

Not sure what to think of the journal Jazz returned to the first page and started reading.

2020-10-31

Danny is dead.

I had to write those words because I can’t believe it myself. That idiot brother of mine snuck out last night and instead of waiting for Dan to come fight him on his homefield he left with the Clone to fight the monster in the Ghost Zone. (We should have changed the lock on those blast doors a long time ago) He knew the risks of going off on his own was to high, the liquid energy doesn’t last forever and the seizures could have left him open to attack. The dammed clone should have stopped him and reminded him of this. He always had us as backup before, we could have saved them.

But NooOoo he went of to be the hero, a real martyr. Vlad would be proud of him, playing everyone and drawing out their generosity. He knew how to create followers and make plans to fool even the smartest of his enemies. He almost had Dan that last time if he hadn’t…

They didn’t return.

Of all the stupid, idiotic, selfish, hero-complex things to do he had to go and get himself killed, we couldn’t even help him!

Part of the page was smudged and Jazz could only make out a few words in the angry rant as her older self poured out her pain in ink. There was something about Skulker without his armor delivering the sad news and planes for the funeral. Jazz could remember writing something similar in her own journal when she found out about Danny’s death. She’d sat in her dark dormitory filling ten pages with the facts, her feelings and tears. The pages in her own journal was as unreadable as the ones she tried to decipher now.

Going into the hotel Jazz pressed the button to call the elevator and leaned against the wall waiting as she found words which she could read.

2020-11-06

I’ve tried opening this journal for a week now but every time I do I see the last entry and feel like my soul is being sucked out by the smudged ink. Good thing I can’t read the words anymore as I am certain the sentences would be confusing and filled with spelling and grammar mistakes that Mr Lancer would fail me for.

I suppose I’m writing here again to put my thoughts on paper again, one of my professors at school agreed with me that it’s an excellent way to vent ones emotions and create a calm and balanced mindset. I need to be calm and balanced again seeing as Mom and Dad is anything but. They need me right now to keep the mood up and to make this… his… I can’t even write the word but I must, if I am ever to move on.

Mom and Dad need me to be strong and help them deal with Danny’s passing. I can already see their mad scientist spark going out, the lab is gathering dust, Dad hasn’t picked up a tool in days and Mom’s not been at home for more than sleep. Valeri says she’s drowning her sorrow down at the bar. I followed her yesterday and can confirm that she is… thou there are just as many tears in her scotch as there is alcohol. I never thought mom would cry, she is not the type… except for when I left home then she shed a few tears whereas Dad was the one who cried buckets. Now the roles are reversed. He haunts the Op’s center every day searching for the ghost of a chance that Danny might still be out there. I will have to tell him that there is no use soon.

There should be something good to come out of this but to be honest there isn’t. Dan had an army of ghosts willing to follow him and terrorize the world. Even with him gone the ghosts are still coming. Valeri and her Dad are working with the G.I.W. at the moment to stop the ghosts coming through the natural appearing portals. Even ghosts who were peaceful before are coming out because of the easy access, I haven’t seen Skuler or the other ghosts who used to haunt Amity Park in a while, maybe they are stretching their legs elsewhere.

I will leave this for now the words aren’t as easy to write as they used to be.

Walking out of the elevator Jazz thought about her Dad and how he didn’t seem to have the same mad enthusiasm for making ghost hunting gear as he used to. He was still doing it thou and not looking for Danny on any ghost radar in the Op’s center. Maybe thigs were a bit different this time around, maybe he had been better prepared this time and could deal with the loss of Danny in a better way. Then again their Mom hadn’t taken Danny’s death all that well and buried herself in ghost hunting work with the G.I.W. They still hadn’t been able to contact her abut Danny’s ghost… who wasn’t his ghost, but a clone and they should probably call her about Danny being alive this time.

Opening the door to her and Sam’s room Jazz wondered what had happened to Danny’s best friends in the alternative future. The only thing she’d been told about her older self was that she’d warned them and helped defeat Dan, not what had happened in her timeline.

Jazz sat down on her bed and continued on the next page.

2020-11-08

If he wasn’t already DEAD I would kill him myself. That moron’s got some nerve ordering me around from the grave!

I’m back, just had to calm down a bit, I didn’t realize I was that frustrated with Danny when I sat down. Anyhow as I was thinking before, my brother has some nerve making up plans for how we <strike>would</strike> could fix this mess that is our lives right now.

Earlier today I entered his room to see if I could do any sort of cleaning or something…

His room really is a mess. He kept telling me it was an organized mess and that he knew exactly where everything was. Then again it looks a lot differently now from when we had that conversation. We didn’t remove all the equipment from when he broke his femur last year and it was much more convenient for him to have all the different pill bottles on his nightstand than to have to go downstairs. I would have to go back in my earlier journals to check but it feels like Danny spent most of these last three years in his room recovering from one battle or another with Dan, the sadist loved to beat him in within an inch of his life, just so he could see him suffer and fight to get back in to shape.

I hate his room. The stupid drawings he did as a child are still hanging on the walls behind the maps of Amity Park and the old diagrams of his battle planes. Apparently they were more than just planes for the battles we would fight, they also contains the tactics for how he plans to reverse everything. The bigheaded idiot left it all in an envelope on his bed. Well it was a letter telling me to open his computer and read the plans there, he couldn’t fit everything on one piece of paper, hell all it said was, “It’s not over yet, open my computer it’s all there.” And he signed it with a little ghost winking. I would have torn the letter in to pieces hadn’t I had so much self-control.

The reason none of Amity Parks regular ghosts haven’t attacked turns out to be a deal they all did with Danny. He promised them all to stop Dan before he ever got to hurt them, Jonny 13 would get the use of his legs back, Ember her voice, Desire would be unmarked by Dan, Lunch Lady and Boxghost would get a chance to get to know their child and Skulker would be free to hunt him once more. All they have to do is help me when I aske them to.

That and bring me the location of a cursed object which holds the spirit of a ghost that will help us take Dan down before he gets a chance to grow powerful.

Reading his plans are giving me a headache and I think I need help making sense out of all this. Maybe this might be something to bring Mom and Dad out of their gloom? Maybe.

2020-11-14

They might not be out of their gloom but they are engaged in the work once more, turns out keeping mom occupied with work is distracting her better than booze, though she can’t seem to sleep without emptying a bottle.

We are still trying to figure everything out. What Mom tells me it looks like Danny is proposing that we create a time paradox. It was quiet amusing seeing Mom argue with his notes as if he was there when she read it, he’d clearly had her in mind as he wrote things down. According to Danny (and contradictorily to Mom) it is possible to create a time paradox and make that the reality because it has already been done. He references his own time travel experience at the hand of the ghost known as Clockwork who is the reason Dan Phantom still exist outside of his own timeline and with no past to create him making him a and our reality a paradox. He even made a drawing to show us how the whole thing worked. I told Mom and Dad how I first meet Dan and how it all was connected.

They don’t blame me for keeping his secret.

At the moment we are a long way away from being able to act on Danny’s plans, the first step right now is to untangle everything and make sense out of it but Dad believes that it could work.

Jazz skimmed through the following pages as her older self tended to reflect a lot on everything she did and not much on how things around her was going. Normally for her it a journal would take her maybe two to three years to finish. The other Jazz however had nearly gone through half the journal by the end of May 2021, which was where an entry caught the younger ones attention.

… I remember the battle. It was rainy and the air was filled with lighting from a growing ectostorm. Danny hadn’t fully recovered from being impaled on that old war-monument two months earlier but he was still out there fighting beside the clone, Valeri and Sam. It wasn’t anything spectacular about the fight, it was merely painful to watch. Dan didn’t go after Danny alone but Valeri and Sam as well. He threw them around like a bored child would discard a broken toy. And then he went to far and Sam never got up, laying in a puddle of her own blood.

It crushed Danny’s heart. To first lose his best friend and then to lose his girlfriend after she’d stayed with him through everything. I don’t want to imagen what Danny felt at that moment but it changed him. Dan couldn’t beat him down anymore and the storm seemed to answer to Danny’s call, powering him as the battle drew out. One fifth of the town was destroyed that day and Dan won again but not until Danny had made some serious damage to him.

I think it was after that day Danny started working on this plan. If it succeed he will never have to know loss like that ever again.

Tomorrow I’ll be going to Clockwork to set it all in motion and if it works out I will see them all soon again.

Turning the page Jazz read on hungry for information. She’d been told about her future self but not what she’d done or how it had affected her. The journal was a gate in to her thoughts and her part in everything that had happened.

2017-10-27

I suppose I was expecting something like a trip in the DMC DeLorean or sling shooting around the sun in a Klingon bird of prey or turn a timeturner back a few hours. However it was more like a journey with the Tardis. I step in to the ghost world on the 30th of May 2021 and visits Clockwork and then I step through his portal and all of Amity Park is as it once was, even the awful smell of The Nasty Burger is there as I stepped in to the alley behind it.

Making my way back home to Fenton Works I saw friends who’d died and left Amity. It was quiet a chock to see Paulina and Star talk down to Nigel whom Paulina would eventually be together with after he saved her from the collapsing school. I saw Dash and Kwan wash their cars at Dash’s Dad’s carhop, I hope that they’ll become friends with Danny, Sam and Valeri, like they did in my time.

The Fenton concealer came in handy sneaking in to the house thou I wonder if Mom and Dad would have noticed me if I walked past them clearly visible, they were working down in the lab and didn’t even look up when I opened the ghost portal and jumped in.

In the ghost-zoon things are a lot different as well. Skulker’s Island still exists, as does Walkers prison and the kingdom of Dora and her brother. The domain I went to however belonged to Pandora. It turns out that not only do she collect all of the worlds evil and keep it locked up in her box, but she also collects other artifacts. I think she is the only one who could touch the cursed sword and not be influenced by the spirit inside of it.

Convincing the Greek ghost to give up the sword however was not easy let me tell you she…

Jazz skimmed over that part annoyed with her future selves tendency to congratulate herself and gloat about small things in the journal. She chose to ignore the fact that that was exactly what she did in her own journal.

…Johan Andersson.

That was the name of the man who picked up the cursed sword. No I did not chose him for any particular reason, he was in Chicago, saw the sword laying in a dumpster and picked it up. Even if no one is going to know who he was I will. I am also going to make sure that even after his death everything will be taken care off. Same goes for the ones he will kill.

2017-10-31

I want to hate Danny for creating this stupid plan. He’s caused the death of three people and the next one will be killed tomorrow. Yet I can’t blame him. Yes he made the plan, he was in a lot of pain when he did it and the end goal is good. But I am the one carrying it out.

2017-11-02

I lost track of my brother and the sword for a moment last night but it looks like the seed has been planted. He’s sent the sword off with the FBI agents who thankfully treated it like radioactive material and did not touch it.

Taking a risk I stopped by the hospital and nearly ran in to myself as she watched over him. They look like you and I used to little brother, whenever you were recovering and Sam wasn’t around. I hope that you didn’t think me weird or annoying for sitting by your side and reading, it sort of made me feel closer to you.

2017-11-17

The tiny apartment is coming along nicely. It’s cozy and cheep, with a parking garage for the motorbike. I’ve been putting up curtains and connected my computer to all the servers and firewalls, not even Tucker would find any trace of me. Not that I use it more than to send Vlad some well-chosen emails and keep an eye on Danny. Maybe it would be beneficial to take some night classes in computer hacking?

2017-11-19

That went incredibly smooth…

It wasn’t part of your plan to give Vlad the idea of getting your parents in trouble with the Social Services but it’s part of mine. I’m sorry for the hardship you’ll have to endure, I can’t protect you from everything but there is a few golden moments to come which I am going to make sure nothing happens to.

As an added bonus it looks like you’ve found Danielle a hell of a lot faster than the last time when she popped in one day during spring break and helped rescue you. Maybe you’ll get to know each other better this time, I for one miss having my little sister/cousin around.

2017-11-30

Okay… A positive side effect or Danny being in the system which I hadn’t thought of is them forcing him to see a psychiatrist, for once in your life you are actually getting professional help. I’ve applied for a job there to keep an eye on you, maybe I can even use the Fenton Headphones to hear what you are saying… Then again maybe not. You have a right to confidentiality.

On other fronts I am preparing for the Christmas shopping. The container which held the cursed sword is going to help me hide Mom’s Sniper rifle in case it’s needed. You’ve already made progress in your relationship with Dash and if this work out he won’t have to quit football.

Continuing her reading Jazz had a feeling that her future self had tried to keep out of Danny’s life as much as she could. Observing him from a distance, pulling strings and whispering ideas in the right peoples ears. She been there in the background all along manipulating things and written down her thoughts afterwards, regretting a lot of her actions without stopping herself from doing more.

It in February 2018 that things started to go wrong. She like Danny had thought that the cursed sword would have been safe in the Far Frozen with Frostbite and the yetis but they had been wrong. She’d been slow to act having found out about the attack after Danny had already been sent to jail. The following records told od her desperate hunt for the sword. She hadn’t been there for Danny when he was taken captive by Peabody like his plane had told her to, excusing it with a long explanation of her hunt for the missing sword.

From the hands of Bjorn to Gab, it had been misplaced and picked up by a guard in jail who brought it to a pawnshop for fast cash. From the shop it had been brought by a fanatic Live action roll-player as a prop. He in turn lost it in a bet with another player who’d brought it to school to show his friends where a bully named Cody had stolen it from him and that was where the trail went cold until a week after spring break when Danielle ran in to him. And day’s after Danny fought him and got the sword back, injuring himself in the process.

Jazz herself had been to occupied with her school work to notice any of this happening at home and recalled vaguely her brother calling her one night just to have a chat. Judging by the date in the journal it must have been after Jazz from the future reviled herself to him and started directly influencing his future by simply showing him a photo.

She then went on with explaining how she’d convinced Vlad to continue his cloning plans of Danny giving him the most information on the plan of all. She seemed to think that lying to everyone was the best way to go about it.

By the end of the journal Jazz had no sympathy for her future self. Had she been in the woman’s shoes she would probably have done the same, but it didn’t mean that she approved of it. She was Danny’s big sister and was supposed to protect him from pain as best she could. It was clear that she’d failed at that, both as her present self and future which meant that she would have to make up for it and the only way to do that would be by talking to him.

Closing the journal she bent her head and hit it lightly with the book. She understood Danny’s unwillingness to come back home. Her future counterpart had written down Clockworks words, telling Danny he only had until the end of the summer before the spirit in the cursed sword would take over fully. It was understandable that he was afraid but the photo of him and his friends graduating was clearly what gave him hope for the future and kept him going.

Now she had to make sure that their future became the one on the photo.


	52. Chapter 52

Cursing at the blisters on her hands Sam sat down at the curb and rolled back her gloves.

“You want a band-aid?” Said Tucker.

“No I’ve got some.” Hissed Sam glancing up at him. He was still staring at his Gameboy looking, to anyone who didn’t know him like he didn’t care. “I wish Bill hadn’t gone on ahead we could have gotten a ride from him.”

“We could have waited for Jazz and gotten a ride with her.” He said, the sharp eyes flicking to her before returning to the game. “Fuck. Don’t you do it.” he snapped at it and used his whole body to turn and move in game.

Seeing him engage like that made Sam smile honestly. He had been the same back when they first meet before the smartphone was invented. It made her miss the simpler days before their best friend was accidentally turned in to a ghost fighting hero. If she could she would have one of those days again, where they only hung out in Danny’s room and played Doom 2.

“She’s packing and you know. Preparing what she will say to him herself before we leave.” Said Sam shrugging of her backpack to dig around for the Band-Aids.

“I don’t get why you girls have to think so much on what to say. Why not go up to him and say goodbye and tell him to keep in touch. You said it yourself that he didn’t want to lose contact with us but that he had to leave. Fuck, fuck, shit, screw it” Tucker flicked the switch on his Gameboy and looked around him for a moment. “Where are we?”

Rolling her eyes at him Sam found what she was searching for and started putting them on her hands. “Heading in the right direction. I don’t think this is the best neighborhood, but there’s no one out this early.”

No sooner had she said that than a car, running on its last cylinder pulled up to the side of the road.

“Should we leave?” Asked Tucker offering Sam a hand up. Taking it she rose glaring suspiciously at the old wreak as the window was rolled down.

An intimidating dark-skinned man leaned over the passenger and smiled. “You are Danny’s friends right.” He said and Sam recognized him immediately from the day before.

“You are the man who was waiting at the station yesterday when the agents returned.” Responded Sam looking at the passenger. A big woman with long braids collected in a knot at the back of her neck.

“That I am. Luke Freedman is the name. Where are you kids going?” Asked Freedman getting a slap on the head from the woman.

“Don’t just go around asking strangers where they are going.” She told him and turned to Sam and Tucker. “You okay. We saw you sitting on the curb?” Her sharp eyes flickered down to the cast on Sam’s leg and to her stinging hands.

“We are alright. Only needed to take a quick pause.” Smiled Tucker. It was unnerving how he could smile with all his face but the eyes remained emotionless.

The woman smiled softly. “Right. You wouldn’t be heading for the circus would you?”

“We are just walking.” Huffed Sam starting down the road once more.

The old car made an awful noise as it slowly followed them. Tucker started his Gameboy once more and gave Sam a meaningful glance, he wasn’t going to say anything, but he didn’t like to be followed either. Sam on the other hand had no problem speaking her mind and it was about time she raised her voice.

“Why are you following us?” she asked sharply sounding surprisingly like her mother.

Peering over at them the woman shrugged. “That’s weird it seems to me that we are going in the same direction.”

“At a snail’s pace.” Sneered Sam, loving the feeling whenever she won an argument.

Again the woman’s eyes softened as they regarded her. “Danny really did capture your personality in his drawings.” She said taking Sam a bit of guard.

“He did what… When?” she asked before remembering that she was supposed to make them go away.

Leaning out the window the woman peered at them. “Day before yesterday. He was trying to illustrate something he couldn’t remember. Guess he thought it easier to draw his friends.”

Stopping Sam held up her hands. “Alright hold on a second. How do you know Danny and what did you do to make him start to draw again.” She remembered the few times before his accident when Danny had been bored in class and sketched rockets and astronauts in the margin of his notes. He hadn’t done that afterwards more than to show them his plans for a haunted house which were better as drawings than in real life.

The man stopped the car lessening the noise around them. “I simply gave him some paper and a pen. As for your other question, Danny’s a friend of one of my kids. He’s been coming around to us these last few weeks.”

“Who’s his friend. Danny hardly knows anyone outside of Amity Park well enough to call them his friends.” Inquired Tucker not lifting his eyes from the screen.

“I tell you on the way to the circus.” Said the woman her eyes glittering in the sunlight.

Wrestling with her need to know what Danny had been up to while he was gone and her principle of never accepting a ride from strangers Sam looked to Tucker for help. The geek was rubbing the buttons on his game. He glanced at her and she saw the same curiosity in his eyes. “They are going in the same direction.” He said.

“Right.” Sighed Sam dropping her crutches in the trunk. She and Tucker climbed into the back and Sam made sure she could get to her Fenton gear easily. “Now tell us.”

Freedman pulled away from the curb and drove on in the right direction.

Turning around to face them the woman eyed them both. “Erik Jacksoon. They met while at Raithshore.” She said watching for any kind of reaction from the two of them.

“So they met in Jail.” Said Sam Trying to remember who the people Danny had hung around there had been, they’d read the files of the three but she couldn’t remember who they were only that on had killed someone and that the others were living on the street.

“He robbed a gas station and was accused of hitting the owner with a car.” Said Tucker once again surprising Sam.

“How do you remember that?” She asked glaring at the game he was playing.

Shrugging Tucker tapped slowly on the game his eyes flicking over to Sam. “He was Danny’s cell mate. Danny told me about him after he came back and I got curious so I read up on his case. There might also have been a security video which had gotten misplaced which I fixed the link to.”

The two adults turned to Tucker and gaped at him.

“Oh… Did you tell Danny?” Asked Sam snapping her fingers at Freedman. “Keep your eyes on the road please.”

Blinking the man turned back to the road in time to slow down for a red light.

“Things got a bit hectic after that, remember.” The clicking from his Gameboy got louder and faster as he once more tried to pass the level in game which he’d failed earlier. This time he didn’t have any more luck and turned it off once more. “I was going to ask Danny if he wanted to keep in contact with any of them but it slipped my mind with spring break and everything.”

“How did he end up here then? No wait, tell us what Danny’s been up to while here?” Demanded Sam meeting the woman’s gaze.

“Erik’s got relatives around here. Whereas what Danny’s been up to. Well that’s a long story. Hasn’t he told you?” Said the woman turning back to watch the gravel road ahead.

Sam could still remember the talk she and Danny had had while they walked the other day. It had mainly been about Amity Park and what had been going on at home, she hadn’t thought of asking him what he’d done during that time but never got around to it.

“We got a bit sidetracked.” Said Tucker. “I think he’ll tell us when he gets back home anyways.” He gave Sam a meaning full look.

“As if you aren’t curious.” She huffed.

“He always tells us everything.” Shrugged Tucker. “Um What’s your name by the way, I don’t think I heard it.”

The woman introduced herself as Angelica Smith and the man as Luke Freedman.

“Why are you going to the circus?” asked Sam wondering how much of his attention Tucker had put in his phone and electrical devices before. He’d always had his face glued to a screen when they weren’t fighting ghosts.

“Danny forgot his backpack at my place yesterday.” Said Freedman and Angelica held up Danny’s backpack.

“Could I see it for a moment?” asked Sam grabbing the worn bag from the woman’s hand.

Opening it she pulled out an ecto-blaster, flash-bombs, web-grenades, a thermos two posters from the circus as well as tickets, a lot of snacks and empty wrapping paper as well as old homework which had never been handed in. Amongst all the junk and ghost equipment was his first aid-kit. Opening it Sam got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was nearly out of everything and had replaced the bottle of disinfectant with a bottle of alcohol and the bandages with duct tape.

Closing the box Sam dug hers out of her bag and shoved it into his backpack. Danny could refuse to go home, avoid them and lie to them, but that wasn’t going to stop her from helping him.

Reaching over Tucker dropped a box in to the bag getting a curious look from her. “In case we need to find h-“ his words were cut short when an explosion split the air and Freedman stomped on the breaks.

“What happened?” asked Sam recognizing the sound and pushing her head forward to see through the front window.

The circus was in front of them and it looked like another fight was taking place in the air. A green light flashed and there was another explosion above the circus and one of the fighters was shot through the air towards them.

Pushing open the door Sam slid out as Danny crashed to the ground bouncing once before getting to his feet the cursed sword in his hand.

“Danny!” Shouted Sam.

Turning his glowing red eyes on her Sam saw them widen. “No, you shouldn’t be here.” He breathed stepping to the side deflection a ghost-ray with a shield.

“Stay back.” Ordered the ripper ghost before he and Danny launched into the air deflecting another ghost-ray. He clashed with Bill in his ghost form.

“Go!” Snapped Sam at Freedman jumping back in the car.

“Didn’t he tell us to stay back.” Smiled Tucker as the car got rolling again.

“When did we listen to him.” Huffed Sam her head stuck out the window watching as Danny and Bill clashed, sending each other crashing down at the tents.

Freedman stopped the car outside the circus when glowing green tattoos burst out around it. “The hell is going on!” Said the man putting the car in revers as Jonny and Kitty speed past them howling in delight.

“I don’t think Danny’s and Bill’s conversation is going that well.” Said Sam watching the circus being taken down by Lydia’s tattoos. Youngblood flew out in an air plane doing a loop de loop heading in to town.

“And the ghosts are rampaging.” Said Tucker glancing behind at the disappearing ghosts.

“Who’s Bill?” Asked Angelica her eyes wide as she took everything in. It couldn’t be easy for someone who wasn’t living with near daily ghost attacks to accept that people were flying and shooting lasers at each other.

Another crack made the windshield shake and Bill slammed down on the hood of the car with a groan. “That’s Bill.” Deadpanned Sam. He didn’t meet their gazes as he stood up placing his hands together and drawing out an ecto-construction.

Sliding along the main mast of the big tent Danny was aiming a charged ghost-ray at them but didn’t fire. Snarling Bill launched forward whipping out a chain. It wrapped around wood as Danny leapt into the air and fired from above.

The following explosion from Bill’s chains striking the ray nearly blinded them all.

Squinting through the dancing spots Sam saw the two Phantom fighting hand to hand. Bill parrying Danny’s sword with its other half while trying to get in a hit with his ecto-construction. They seemed close matched, Danny with his experience and improved physical abilities, Bill with his full range of ghost powers.

As the last of Lydia’s tattoos cleaned up and packed the circus into the train Sam got a clear view of the reason the fight must have broken out. The huge body of Cujo lay on the ground a deep gauche across his flank. A man who must have been Amorphos was standing by the dog’s head patting him.

“He must have angered Cujo.” Breathed Tucker his white knuckled hand holding on to the back of Angelica’s seat.

“We have to stop them before they destroy everything.” Hissed Sam jumping back as Bill’s chain slapped unnervingly close to the car.

“No We are getting out of hear.” Said Freedman shifting gear.

“NO!” Ordered both teenagers pulling on the parking breaks flinching at another loud boom.

“Are you insane! This place isn’t safe.” Snapped Freedman pushing their hand’s away.

“Then we are getting out.” Declared Sam reaching for the door when another green light made her stop and stare out the window.

One of the fighters had torn open a portal into the ghost-zone and Danny was pulled in after Bill whose chain was wrap around his ankle.

Sam and Tucker exchanged a look with each other before speaking at the same time. “Fenton drone.” They dove for their bags, Sam pulling out her phone and handing it to Tucker who gave her a drone. Opening the car door Sam slid out and threw the drone in to the closing ghost-portal.

Freedman and Angelica got out of the car staring at the empty field and the train which was leaving. “What just happened?” asked the woman looking pale and startled.

“The circus just left town.” Said Sam ducking her head inside. “How’s it going?” she asked Tucker whose fingers were swiping across the screen fast as lightning.

“Give me a minute, I have to get into the Fenton-works computer in the ops center to get a strong enough signal in to the ghost-zone.” Responded the geek the glowing screen reflected in his glasses.

Turning her attention to their surrounding Sam wondered where Cujo had gone. He must have been on the train, Lydia’s tattoos could have transported him. She was going to give Bill an earful for hurting the dog and demand an explanation to what had happened. In a way she was still processing what she’d seen. It had all happened so fast that she hadn’t been able to keep track of everything.

“Why are you two taking this like it’s just another normal day occurrence?” Asked Freedman his hard eyes meeting Sam’s.

“Because it is.” She responded sitting down in the car her whole body itching to do something.

“Come again?” Freedman returned inside looking at the two disbelievingly.

“Tucker?” she asked. He held up a hand to not be disturbed. Sighing Sam turned to the adults who were both staring at them like they were aliens from outer space. “Right.” She said, she could just as well explain to them what life was like in Amity Park while she waited.

“We live in Amity Park, the most haunted town in the US, our high school gets a weekly visit from one ghost or another and not a day goes by without a spirit shouting _Beware _in town_,_ Danny’s family are ghost hunters and he’s the hero who protected us all from ghost.” She didn’t mention all the details of how he protected Amity Park or how he’d become their hero. “It’s all on the internet if you want to google it.” She added.

“That is hardly an explanation.” Muttered Freedman and was about to say something when Tucker let out a cheerful shout.

“We are online!” He Exclaimed holding the phone like a game controller.

Leaning over Sam watched the screen. It was showing what the drown was seeing, which was a swirl of green darkness and purple doors. “I can’t see them.”

“Hold on.” Said Tucker his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he turned the drone. It showed more doors, a floating island, what looked like a half empty bag of popcorn from the circus and a whole bunch of swirling space.

“Are you piloting the drone, this looks like a game?” said Freedman, he and Angelica were both leaning over their seats to watch the screen.

“This is the ghost-zone.” Explained Tucker. “It’s a parallel dimension to ours where gravity doesn’t work like normal which is why it’s hard to steer the drone.” He pressed on two button’s and a message popped up on the screen. _Firing rockets F1 and F2_.

The image turned up and light flashed across it making pixels appear. “Found them.” Said Tucker and as if he was playing one of his racing games he moved the whole phone as he turned and tilted to get a better view.

Danny and Bill were locked in an intense battle, ghost rays flying of shields and grazing their clothes while their punches and kicks had the other one backing up. The flashes of light came from the sword meeting the sheath. Unlike the battle in the human world however it was obvious who was the better fighter. Danny used all three dimensions to dodge and create attacks of opportunity, he was much more at ease at moving in unpredictable directions and sometimes had Bill dodge his own attacks.

“You are telling me that this is reality?” Said Freedman skeptically. “That it’s normal for them to shoot lasers from their hands and conjure up shields to deflect them?”

“For Bill it is.” Agreed Sam narrowing her eyes at Danny’s hands. He was using the left to shoot and the right to shield, and that shield looked a lot less steady than what he would normally have created. “Can you zoom in on Danny’s wrists.” Said Sam.

“You know that they are moving really fast.” Protested Tucker taking a screenshot. “Here we go.” He pulled it up and magnified the wrists.

“Thought so.” Muttered Sam disappointedly letting Tucker go back to following the fight in real time.

“You look like someone just kicked your cat. What’s wrong?” Asked Angelica her eyes more focused on them than the fight.

“Danny’s lost his powers. Even if it looks like he is shooting ghost-rays and creating shields it’s not his.” She pulled out her own wrist-ray from her bag and held up the Spector-shield. “He’s using these.”

“The tacky armbands are weapons?” Exclaimed Freedman.

“Against ghosts.” Clarified Sam watching Danny protect himself from Bill’s relentless attack. “But the shield isn’t meant to take a continued assault.” She glanced at Tucker who gulped, he’d been forced to use the shield once and that only against a box thrown by the Box Ghost and it had singed his wrist.

Bill’s continued attack pushed Danny back against a door. Sam could see his eyes flicker down to the knob before he shifted the angle of his shield and turned Bill’s attack to the side long enough for him to open the door and fall through it.

“I’m on it” said the geek before Sam could tell Tucker to follow as Bill dove for the opening.

They got through the door before it slammed close behind them. On the other side they saw Bill lift his charged hand to spread some light in the darkness, it gleamed off thin weirs all around them. Casting about for his opponent Bill didn’t see Danny shoot him in the back.

The younger ghost flew in to one of the weirs snapping it. Danny pursued him taking advantage of the darkness. An uneasy feeling rose up in Sam as she watched and she reached over to zoom out. “Did you see the shadow move?” she asked catching sight of something above Bill.

“It look like spiders web.” Said Angelica indicating the weirs. No sooner had she said that than a gigantic spider dropped from the ceiling followed by yet another and then another.

They dropped like rain and it took Bill and Danny a while before they realized that they were in danger. Their attacks turned to the oncoming spiders, dodging glowing green strings and sharp talons. Every now and again they would intentionally redirect a spiders attack towards the other as they backed up.

“They are cornered, there’s no way out of there.” Said Freedman staring at the scene.

“Danny’s gotten himself out of stickier situations than this.” Said Tucker confidently even thou Sam was pretty sure he was as worried as she.

They saw their friend slash out with the sword towards Bill who parried with the scabbard their eyes glowing angrily. “What are they saying?” Asked Sam making a mental note to attach a mic to the drone.

“They are probably deciding who’s going to be the spiders next meal.” Said Tucker receiving a flick on the head from Sam. She could see the two come to an agreement and turned to stand back to back Bill raising his hands creating a dome like shield around them. Lowering the sword Danny sliced opened the air creating a portal out of the ghost-zone.

“Tuck-“ Began Sam.

“Already doing it.” Said Tucker once more moving his whole body as he maneuvered the drone between the attacking spiders and through the portal after Bill and Danny.

A red warning light appeared on the suddenly black screen and Tucker did something very fast which involved opening a second menu and typing gibberish. The image returned to show the drone falling into water. Cursing Tucker fired another set of rockets and the drone turned to show a crowded beach nestled in the woods, a jumping tower in the lake with Danny holding on to it, Bill hovering above.

“Where is that?” Asked Sam.

“One moment I have to open a separate app for the GPS.” Said Tucker his fingers flying over the screen.

“Isn’t that the lake?” Wondered Angelica looking up at Freedman.

“Think so, looks a bit differently on the screen.” Responded the man turning to look out the window at the tall trees.

“Can you drive there, please?” asked Sam remembering to use the magic word instead of demanding things.

Nodding Freedman started the dying car and turned it around taking them back towards the town for a bit before turning on to a larger road going into the forest. As the tree’s shadows reached them Sam and Tucker stared at the changing scene on the screen.

Bill landed on the tower and glared down at the struggling Danny who was trying to climb up on the platform without letting go of the sword. They seemed to exchange words and the expression on Bill’s face darkened.

“Holly Shit!” Exclaimed Sam and Tucker jumping as Bill swung the cane down at Danny’s head. He let go of the ledge to avoid the strike.

“And now he’s in the water.” Huffed Tucker watching Bill dive in after Danny. “You remember how long Danny could hold his breath?”

Sam shrugged. “A minute maybe.” She bit her lip watching flashes under the water’s surface. It was hard to see anything as the camera shifted and moved with the waves they were causing on the surface.

There was a bright flash underneath the surface before the lake exploded and Danny was flung up in the air. A second later Bill flew out after him swinging his ecto-construct. Danny caught the glowing green chain on the sword and pulled his clone towards him dissolving the construction.

They passed cars going in the opposite direction in a panic. When Freedman turned into a busy clearing Danny and Bill collided in the air. It was like a reverse explosion, the sword and sheet connected and all the air was drawn out of Sam and everything went silent. Then the weapons shattered and the air exploded with noise knocking people off their feet and bending back trees. Sam thought the car was going to tip over before it landed on the wheels again.

Opening the door Sam slid out of the car and drew a deep breath. The air had gone from desert hot to an arctic cold that was biting her skin. The fleeing people left the beach in a panic letting Sam see the glittering frozen surface of the lake.

Yet high above the lake, his right hand held to his chest, Bill shoot ghost-rays at Danny on the ice, who threw himself to the side. Rolling up to his feet Danny glided along the ice using his shield to redirect his clone’s attacks. Sam wanted to do something to stop them, she could see that Danny had lost the overhand and Bill was literary chasing him across the lake.

“Can’t you do something?” Asked Angelica having excited the car together with Tucker and Freedman.

Sam threw a look over her shoulder at the woman. “I’m not getting near that.” One of Bill’s attack collided with Danny’s shield and exploded. “Best we can hope for is that they exhaust each other.”

Creating his favorite ecto-construction Bill whipped the chain at Danny who avoided it twice before reaching out and grabbing it. Sam thought she saw an aura around Danny as he snapped the chain out of Bill’s grip. Using the construction he caught Bill by the ankle and slammed him down on the hard ice making it crack, the ominous sound echoing through the near empty forest.

The following blows were exchanged hand to hand, Danny didn’t let Bill move away to get a shot on him. They moved so fast that Sam nearly thought they were joined by the elbow. Then she saw that their elbows were merging and they weren’t trying to hit each other as much as get away from the other. The ice made that loud cracking noise as the two tried to pull away sparks of white light flying around them. A sudden pressure wave exploded from them pushing the cold air in to Sam’s face.

Squinting Sam thought she saw the two melting into one being before the ice under them broke and they fell in. Rubbing her eyes Sam turned to Tucker. “Did you see that?” she asked.

The shocked look on his face told her that he’d had. “They merged like the copies.” He said and then blinked as a thought struck him. “He can only hold his breath for a minute.”

“Yeah but he can swim.” Responded Sam biting her lip.

“You are just going to wait for them to come up. If you haven’t noticed there’s no flashing lights this time.” Said Freedman tossing his phone in the car before he ran across the beach and out on to the ice.

A knot formed in the pit of Sam’s stomach as she watched the man thrust his arms under the ice floating on the water. He then stuck his whole head in and Sam had to do something. “Fenton-fisher.” She said grabbing her backpack from the car.

“What are you planning?” Asked Angelica surprisingly calm as Sam started to panic while looking for the extendable fishing rood.

“It’s a fishing road made to catch ghosts. The string won’t break and Danny’s dad had gears installed on it so that it will be easier to reel in.” Her fingers tangled in the fishing line and she grabbed the thing. “Got it.” She said throwing the backpack at the car grabbing the crutches.

Freedman pulled his head out gasping. “He is sinking!” he shouted to them pulling off his shoes.

Grabbing the Fenton-fisher out of Sam’s hand Angelica walked forward pulling out the road. She reached the large man as he pulled off his shirt and tied the line around him. Sam couldn’t hear what she said to him before Freedman dove in.

Holding their breath Sam and Tucker watched the line roll out. It stopped and Angelica waited a breath before starting to slowly reel it in.

“Hold this.” Said Tucker thrusting Sam’s phone at her as he too ran out on the ice, slipping before reaching Angelica. Together they pulled faster on the line.

A hand broke the surface followed by Freedman’s broad shoulders. Sam couldn’t breath as she waited, watching helplessly, not for the first time, to see if Danny was alive. Reaching down Angelica pulled up the limp body Freedman had brought up from the deeps.

Sam moved forward.

The ice made an ominous noise as Freedman climbed on it and Sam stopped eyes widening as cracks cut through the ice around them. “Get out of there! The ice is breaking!” She screamed waving at the four to come back.

Letting go of the Fenton-Fisher Angelica heaved Danny over her shoulder and made her way across the ice with Tucker and Freedman followed by the breaking ice. They reached the shore and Angelica lay Danny down on the sand in front of Sam.

He was pale, skin almost blue, eyes closed and wet black hair sticking to his skin. Sam was on her knees checking for a pulse and breath before she even registered that he had Bill’s t-shirt on under his blue. Unable to feel a heartbeat or see any breath Sam did the only thing she could think of, she started CPR.

Shivering Freedman stopped Sam after she’d preformed mouth to mouth. He placed fingers to the side of Danny’s neck, sharp eyes taking in everything he was seeing. Moving over to take Angelica’s spot beside Danny, he started chest compressions.


	53. Chapter 53

Falling out of his warm tank Danny couldn’t think of something worse than being in the hard world outside. It was noisy, bright and full of new sensations. His body wanted him to ingest the invisible substance around him instead of the ectoplasm which had kept him safe. In the end he couldn’t stop his lungs from drawing in a breath and at the same time it tried to push out the ectoplasm through his mouth and nose. It burned, lights stabbed in his eyes and everything turned around him.

From the first breath in the outside world to his last, Danny knew only pain and confusion in one form or another. His last individual thought was gratitude, he was relieved that there was going to be no more pain. He was returning to the void of nothingness, seizing to exist. No one would be hurting him or blame him for giving up. In the end he was just giving back what was stolen from Danny. It wasn’t like disappearing was anything scarier than living, he welcomed it.

Staring up at the ceiling Danny couldn’t imagen welcoming his clones existence. He wasn’t sure how it had happened or why, only that he had his memories and knew exactly how he had been feeling. Thou he had a nagging feeling he knew what had happened.

Moving his eyes Danny’s brain registered that he wasn’t watching his clone’s memories but was actually awake. He frowned taking in everything around him, the sound of a loud stereo on the other side of a wall, rain petering the window and people shouting somewhere downstairs. There was a fresh breeze coming from an open window.

Moving his eyes over the walls of the small room Danny wondered who it belonged to, one side was decorated with posters and cluttered with books from the unmade bed to the floor, whereas the other side was blank with everything neatly in its place. He was occupying the bed on the blank side, feeling like he had been sleeping on his back for days and the hard matrass had formed itself after him.

Sitting up slowly Danny grunted and pressed a hand to his side, there was something soft under the sticky t-shirt. Pulling off the uncomfortable garment and throwing it on the floor Danny frowned down on a large piece of gauze taped to the right side of his chest. Peeling it off with stiff fingers he found a cross work of cuts held together by stitches. Not sure when he’d been cut Danny returned the tape and swung his feet of the bed.

Pushing himself up he hissed at another sharp pain in his right hand and glared down at it. There were bandages wound from his fingers half the way up his forearm. Unwinding them as he tried to keep his balance proved a bit of a challenge and he leaned against the wall. His hand was cut up as well and held together with thread whereas burns in the distinctive pattern of a shield bracelet wound around his wrist.

Gingerly Danny moved his fingers, tapping them to his thumb, making a fist and generally flexing the digits. A sort of fluttering feeling filled his stomach as he found that it wasn’t as bad off as the last time. “Lucky me.” He breathed.

No one retorted and the fluttering turned to cold ice running down his spine.

“C-Cyrus?” he tested.

Where once there had been a sarcastic remark or the presence of someone else there was now silence.

“Come on Jackass, don’t kid with me.” Teased Danny his hand shaking as he pushed his hair out of his face.

He got no answer. The part of his mind which had been filled with the old ghost’s presence was gone. There was a void which the ghost had once inhabited, one that had nothing to do with the space he had taken up and more to do with the company he had supplied.

Danny tried everything he could think of to get the ghost to respond to him but neither annoying him nor pleading with him worked he was simply not there. Tears were burning his eyes and Danny quickly brushed them away. “What am I doing crying over him.” He sniffed. “I’m happy you are gone.”

Swallowing hard Danny didn’t feel happy. He was truly alone with no one to talk to or throw comments at. After spending so much time with the ghost Danny had grown used to the idea of never being rid of him and once he’d fulfilled his obsession he’d been kind of pleasant. Sure his instincts were still to kill and hurt people but he had regained a part of his humanity.

All because he’d been able to remember the person he’d loved.

… Danny stared blankly at the wall as he searched his mind for the name of Cyrus’s love.

He couldn’t remember it. His thoughts went completely blank as he tried to recall what had happened during that rainy night when Erik was attacked. The blood and Erik’s face was there, his bleeding body lay on the concreate and someone answering the phone Danny held. But where Cyrus’s memories had once taken over there was nothing.

Swallowing Danny tried to remember Cody’s attack on him and Dash which had led to him being thrown in jail and Dash hospitalized. But like the dream it had been the memories were gone. Only Danny’s own remained, unchanged and without the clarity Cyrus would bring to them.

“Where… Where did you go?” Asked Danny chocking. He didn’t want him to be gone. Not now when they were just starting to know each other, not while he still needed him. He wouldn’t just return to the sword and leave Danny, without a host he was even less than a ghost, stuck in a sword only able to tempt the weak of mind to pick him up and let him in.

_The sword._ Thought Danny looking around the room for it. He’d had it that morning when Bill had come to talk to him. The clone had been smart and taken the sheath from Danny while their conversation turned in to a shouting match.

Bill had wanted him to break off from his friends as his continued friendship with Sam and Tucker was hurting them. Danny had refused, seeing no reason to do so when he planned on returning to Amity Park and said people once it was safe.

One thing led to another and Cujo had jumped in front of Danny when Bill tried to settle their disagreement with a ghost-ray. After that Danny had grabbed the second half of the sword from where it was hidden inside the scythe.

The memories of the fight was confusing. Danny didn’t know if they were his or Bill’s. He knew that he’d allowed Cyrus to influence him during the fight and maybe that explained some holes in which only Bill’s memories remained. There had been that one moment while they were high above the lake and the two parts of the sword had collided followed by Danny falling to the hard ice his whole body hurting, ears ringing and a feeling of disorientation before Bill had attacked again.

That must have been when Cyrus had disappeared. Everything after that had happened without him. Which still left the question of where the sword was. Hopefully no one had picked it up and been overshadowed. And if they had would he want to take the ghost back?

Blinking Danny didn’t have an answer for that question. He missed the ghost but was it worth risking people’s lives to have him back. A horrible knot settled in Danny’s stomach. No he was not taking Cyrus back.

Leaning against the wall Danny swallowed down the roiling feelings in the pit of his stomach, telling himself that he was hungry which was why his innards were trying to eat themselves.

Shaking his head to clear it Danny pushed off the wall and turned to the door that stood a jar. Opening it Danny recognized the hallway and knew immediately where he was. The smells drifting up the stairs told him someone was cooking. Hopefully Angelica wouldn’t mind if he helped himself.

Holding on to the railing Danny descended the stairs and stopped in front of the living room. He could hear Sam and Tucker talking, laughing even. Other voices joined theirs and it took Danny a while to recognize them.

“I mean it. Why not simply go straight there and take the gem? Why do we have to ask someone on the other side of the galaxy if we can have it when the thing is sitting right there.” Said Nigel drawing chuckles from others in the room.

“He has a point thou.” Said Sam and the laughter stopped.

“Sure but shouldn’t there be something to stop us from doing that?” Hummed Angus thoughtfully.

“There is.” Scuffed Lisa.

“You aren’t even playing, how do you know how the mission works.” Retorted Tucker sounding a bit annoyed at the girl.

Lisa replied in a tone matching Tuckers. “Because its your gaming mindset which is keeping you from seeing it. Everything doesn’t have to be a mission where you go there, fix that, talk to that person, deliver this, fight him yada yada yada.”

Danny couldn’t stop the smile tugging on his lips. They were playing Doom 2.

“The mission says he wants the gem and that we need to speak with the governor of Mercurius to trade for it.” Said Sam.

“We take it then?” asked Nigel.

Passing the door Danny heard the five discuss what to do. He would like to join them. To once again sit with his friends and fly around space fighting aliens and doing side quests to their hearts content. He remembered sitting with Sam and Tucker in the Manson house as they tried to figure out why he couldn’t log in the last time they played. Danny felt a light thrill realizing that it had been the same time he and Erik had sat in the living room playing the game and he’d heard their voices.

Trying to shake off the unusual feeling Danny stopped in the door to the kitchen. His sister was sitting by the long table her laptop open in front of her, papers and the journal beside her. She was smiling at Angelica who stood beside the stove frying something in a large pan.

“… tell you, working with these kids, it has its ups and downs but the rewards are great. I once had this kid who came through my door who picked fights with anyone and everyone’s uncle. When he left he was picking universities.” Said Angelica.

“What did you do to help him change?” Asked Jazz leaning forward, clearly she wanted to learn new tricks for her future as a sibling psychiatrist.

Smiling Angelica’s eyes twinkled and flashed quickly to Danny. “I listen to him. Like I listen to everyone. The rest is simple respect. Like not nosing in their lives.” The last was aimed at Jazz who Danny guessed had tried to get information on what he’d been up to and how he’d come to know Angelica.

“Does that mean that you never asked him what was troubling him?” Continued Jazz not taking the hint.

“I think she means that you should stop asking.” Said Danny frowning a bit at the unfamiliar feeling in his throat. He had probably shouted to much with Bill, that’s why it didn’t feel right.

“Danny!” Exclaimed Jazz jumping up from her seat to run over to him, her arms quickly wrapping around him in a possessive but gentle hug.

“Good to see you upright again.” Smiled Angelica flicking the frying pan so that the vegetables in it turned over.

Closing his eyes Danny returned his sisters hug hoping that his mom and dad would great him with the same enthusiasm when he came home.

After a while however it became awkward and he had to end it. “You are suffocating me.” He drawled knowing that Jazz would let go of him once he uttered those words. What he didn’t know was that she would literary jump away from him as if she’d been burned.

“Sorry.” She said quickly reaching for him gingerly.

“I’m not made of glass, don’t worry.” He smiled reassuringly crossing his arms over his bare chest, whishing he’d put on a t-shirt even if the humidity in the air would make it sticky.

“I know. Its just- You…” She shook her head. “You doing okay?” she asked using their question.

Sighing Danny took a moment to decide what he was feeling. In a way he felt more complete and physically stronger than he’d had in months. At the same time he had the unmistakable feeling that he’d missed something, while at the same time as he’d regained something and lost another.

His fingers ran over the cold spot at the center of his chest. He was afraid to try. It might not work and then what would he do.

Deciding that it was better to just answer Jazz than leave her hanging he picked the feeling which best described him at that moment. “Confused or maybe Disoriented. It the same thing anyways.” He smiled up at his sister. “How are you doing? I don’t think I could do another rematch right now if that’s what you want.”

Jazz let out a light chuckle and ruffled his hair her eyes oddly bright. “Not before you’ve healed up. You scared me there for a while little brother.”

Danny smiled and pushed her hand away going over to her computer and papers. The journal lay open to that December.

“They made a really complicated plan.” Said Jazz standing beside him. “I’ve been trying to find anything about clones remerging with their original but she didn’t write anything about it. Apart for that line.”

Danny nodded reading the one Jazz had meant. _We always knew Danielle was different, that her core was weaker somehow. I didn’t think it was because she was missing a part. _

“You know what she’s talking about right?” Asked Jazz pressing a key on her computer to close the windows she’d had open.

“Yeah, Danielle told me what happened. Jeremy wanted his missing piece back and tried to make her a part of him but she had been the one to absorb him instead.” He said mutely remembering that night after they’d come home from Christmas with the extended Fenton family.

He’d been unable to sleep and she’d woken up from another nightmare. After he’d agreed that she could sleep in his bed he’d managed to get her to tell him what had happened while he was frozen in ice. She’d been reluctant at first but after a bit of coaxing she was telling him everything, down to the smallest details.

“It’s like every time I let my mind wonder one of his memories pops up. And most of the time its Daddy I see, tearing him apart.” She shuddered hugging Danny. “I can’t go through what happened to him.”

Gazing into Jazz eyes Danny brought up one of Bill’s memories. One which had Jazz and their Dad embracing him and welcoming him back without any questions. It had pained him to know that he was deceiving them pretending to be someone he wasn’t but for Danny it was prof that his family still loved him and could accept him even after everything. “You caught Sam and Tucker borrowing things from the Fenton vault right before Bill showed himself to you.” Said Danny.

Jazz stared at him. “How did you know that?”

Sighing Danny knocked on his head. “Think of it as remerging with a copy, only much more intense. Everything he knew I now know. You had to slap down the gun in Dad’s hand when you introduced Bill.”

“That’s incredible.” She breathed,

Danny shook his head. “No it’s not.”

There was a silence in which only the frying pan could be heard. Jazz eyes darted over Danny’s face likely trying to figure out what he was thinking. He wanted to talk to her, like they’d done before she moved but he also knew that there were things she couldn’t understand no matter how much psychology she studied.

The silence was broken when Sam and Angus walked into the room arguing over the best tactic when fighting troupers in Doom 2. They both saw Danny and Sam hurried over to give him a hug, the crutches clattering to the floor.

Seeing her on the crutches Bill’s memories once more inserted themselves into his thoughts and he couldn’t shake the image of Sam on the ground in a train yard crying and talking on the phone as she waited for the ambulance. He hadn’t known what to do whereas Danny had to fight down his anger knowing what he should have done.

Returning Sam’s hug a bit harder than necessary Danny met her eyes. Their lips pressed together and he felt tears roll down Sam’s cheeks. They separated and she held on to the back of a chair for balance as she dried her eyes.

“You want to join us in a game of Doom 2?” She smiled her hands shaking as she reached for the crutches.

“No but I can watch with you.” He said wriggling the fingers of his right hand before throwing his arm around her removing the need for the crutches.

Yeah, under all the aches and pains his body was stronger, he could do this.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering making this story in to two but in the end I decided that it should have two arcs, this is the begining of the seconed one.  
Also may start writing on the story of what comes after. What do you think, do you want more or shuld I leave it just at this story? Tell me what you think in the comments and as allways please enjoy.

Dinner at Angelica’s was noisy, Danny didn’t say much while he listened to Sam and Tucker. They had become friends with most of the inhabitance and talked about everything from games to school, leaving the whole ghost part out of it. Even Jazz and the introvert Steve were having a civil conversation. It took Danny a while to realize that he hadn’t just been asleep for most of the day but for two days and that’s why his friends were having such easy conversations with the everyone.

He’d liked for that dinner never to end but knew that it would have to. Once everyone finished eating Danny discreetly left the table and walked upstairs. Figuring that Erik wouldn’t mind if he borrowed some things, Danny grabbed a change of clothes before taking the shower. The t-shirt he’d worn during dinner was already soaked through with sweat and he wished that his body could just cool down.

Taking care not to get the dressing wet Danny managed to scrub off a layer of dirt and clean out whatever had been in his grimy hair. As he was putting on the dry clothes, feeling cooled down by the icy shower, his eyes caught on his reflection and he had to do a double take. His hair was back to its raven color and his eyes were matching once more.

Gingerly touching his chest Danny could feel his ghost-core. It was there pulsing slowly in comparison to his heart. Swallowing Danny took a step back and reached for the cold. “I’m going ghost.” He breathed.

Absolutely nothing happened. No flash of light, no sensation of weightlessness, nothing. He was still Danny Fenton.

Swallowing back the lump in his throat Danny turned away from his reflection and headed downstairs.

Angelica waited for him by the door and rolled her eyes at him. “Do you ever dry your hair?” she chided ruffling the damp hair.

“Not unless I have to.” Smiled Danny. “Lets go.”

The two left the house and skirted across the raining street to Angelicas parked car. “You told your friends where we are going?” She asked starting her car.

Putting on the seatbelt Danny shrugged. “I told them I had things to take care of.”

Pulling out onto the street Angelica glanced at him seeming to take in more than just his appearance. “But you didn’t tell them you were going to see Erik?”

Sighing and staring out the window at the passing grey buildings Danny shook his head. “They know… well Sam and Tucker knows, Jazz has no idea who Erik is. I sort of forgot to tell her about him when I got out of jail.”

He could see her stare at him in surprise before turning her eyes back on to the road.

Smiling at her Danny turned to Angelica. “I don’t keep anything secret from them. Besides they know me to well.” Sam had stopped him before he’d gone up to the shower and asked him straight out if he was going to see Erik.

Nodding Angelica bit her lip glancing over at him numerous times without saying what was on her mind. It annoyed Danny who rolled his eyes. “They also tell me everything. Ask me what you want to know.”

Smiling a bit Angelica fastened her gaze on the road. “Your friends said that your parents are ghost hunters and that you are a hero who fights ghosts with powers. How does that work?”

Chuckling Danny shook his head, his friends had edited his story down to the bare minimum. “It doesn’t. Mom and Dad only found out about my powers right before I left Amity Park. They were forced to handle it then but I couldn’t tell them earlier, afraid they turn me in to one of their experiments.”

Angelica let out a little breath. “So they didn’t do this to you?”

Danny frowned at that. What had the woman been imagining? What information had she been given? Shaking his head Danny ran a hand through his hair. “No, it was my fault. I accidentally turned on one of their inventions when I was still inside it resulting in…” He shrugged. “Power.”

“Magic powers?” she asked.

Danny scowled at her. “It’s not magic. Ghosts powers are science.”

“Science?” she repeated eyebrows raised.

“Yes. Ghosts are ecto-entities living in a parallel dimension known as the ghost-zone. It’s the complete opposite to our world, mass and the laws of physic doesn’t work there and they changes if you are an ecto-based entities or carbon-based. There’s nothing magical about ghosts, it’s all a question if you can think outside the box and are capable of understanding quantum physics as well as ecto-biology.” He shrugged. “Simple really.”

Angelica stared at him as if he’d just spoken in Esperanto. “I’ll take your word for it.” She finally said turning down another street.

Smiling Danny nodded. He knew how his ghost-powers worked, and all thou there was defiantly a science part to them, there was also a part which had nothing to do with science and more with the person.

“Are you going home with your sister and friends?” asked Angelica after a while drawing Danny’s attention away from the raindrops traveling down the window.

“I think so.” He sighed. “Gona be hell getting back to school.” Watching the droplets on the window merging into a river Danny took a deep breath. Having spent over two months without a thought on schoolwork, deadlines or learning Danny had been able to concentrate on himself and what was happening around him. He would have to go back to balancing a life of fighting ghosts and studying. There was going to be sleepless nights and detention for skipping class. That is if he still could fight.

Pushing that disturbing thought out of his mind Danny turned to Angelica. “Thanks for letting my friends stay at your place.” He said drawing a smile from her.

“There weren’t any other places to take you after we fished you out of the lake.” She turned the car down in to a parking garage. “I think Luke disagreed the loudest to bringing you to my house.”

“Bet he wanted to bring me here.” Huffed Danny.

Angelica parked the car and Danny jumped out feeling a shiver go up his spine. He frowned at his cold breath visible on the air and turned the hairs on the back of his head prickling. A dark mass bounded across the garage and slammed into Danny knocking him to the ground. The air in his lungs exploded from him leaving Danny unable to tell Cujo off.

Running around the car Angelica forcefully moved the licking and yapping dog off Danny. “You alright there?” she asked as Danny rolled over on the ground coughing.

“Yeah Yeah I’m fine.” Wheezed Danny getting more slobby dog kisses from Cujo who phased through Angelica’s grip.

“Stop it.” Chuckled Danny pushing the dog out of his face. “Sit.” He ordered and the dog obediently sat. “Good boy.” Smiled Danny scratching the dog behind the ear.

“Where did he come from?” asked Angelica scratching the dog as well.

Danny’s eyes moved around the shadows and found the ghost easily enough. “Could you give us a moment? There’s something we have to discuss.” He said locking cold eyes with the man behind the ghost.

Following his gaze Angelica hesitated before nodding. “Right. Shout if you need me.” She said meeting Danny’s gaze as she helped him up. “I won’t be far away.”

Appreciating her offer, even if it was useless, Danny nodded his fingers curling in the dog’s short fur. He watched Angelica enter the door to the stairs and knew she would be waiting for him there.

Turning to Freakshow and Lydia Danny raised his chin approaching them. “Had a nice rest?” leered Freakshow.

“Had a nice trip?” Retorted Danny knowing that the ringmaster hated to travel from one place to another with Lydia’s help.

The smile on Freakshow’s face turned upside down. “It’s time for you to put on the cloak, we’ve got a pre-show in an hour.”

Cross his arms and casually shifting his weight Danny smiled. “Yeah about that, you’ll have to find another Grim Reaper, the circus life isn’t for me.”

Something nasty flashed across the ringmaster’s face before he smiled pleasantly through his teeth. “We have a contract, or have you forgotten?”

“No I haven’t forgotten.” Responded Danny. “I just don’t care. You can do whatever the hell you want as long as no one gets hurt. Tell the other ghosts that they are free to tear their papers as well. I don’t need you anymore.”

Freakshow stepped forward grabbing Danny by the front of his shirt. “Listen here Punk. You agreed to be exploited as workforce in exchange for me generously allowing you to exploit my ghost. Now you will do what you’ve been told or I will not leave those pesky friends of yours alone any longer.”

At any other point in time Danny would have either started a fight with Freakshow or given in to the mans threats knowing that he could deliver on them. But he’d had enough of the man. Grabbing his thumb Danny slowly turned the ringmaster’s hand in a painful angel forcing him to bend over or break something. “Here’s a bit of news for you Frederich Isak Showenhower. I don’t take orders from anyone. I never exploited you or the crew, we made a deal. Yours and mine was over as soon as Kilroy killed that first person.” He pushed Freakshow away from himself. “You can count yourself lucky that you have your circus again and can steal and scam people from money to your hearts delight once more. But don’t try and threaten my friends. They’ll make your life a misery.”

Rubbing his hand the ringmaster turned. “Lydia.” He said snapping his fingers for a dramatic exit.

“Lydia.” Repeated Danny softly turning to the hooded figure. He extended a hand to her. “Thanks for your help.” He said catching a glimpse of surprise on her face.

Gingerly the ghost took his hand and Danny lowered his voice. “Is it just me or was Lilly listening to your playlist.” A smile spread across the mute ghost’s face and Danny shivered as her snake tattoo uncurled from around him. Its tongue flicked his cheek in a sort of kiss before slithering across his arm to return to Lydia.

“Thanks.” He breathed letting go of the ghost’s hand.

She nodded and as Freakshow snapped his fingers again she summoned all her tattoos into a swirling cloud which whisked them both away.

Cujo whined and pawed Danny’s leg. Sighing he knelt down to the dog scratching him. “You want to go with them?” he asked receiving a face full of doggy kisses.

“Yack,” protested Danny whipping his face and pushing the dog away. Cujo ran around in a circle yapping and chasing his own tail. “Get going with you.” Said Danny straightening. Stopping Cujo sat down and let out one last bark which made the ground shake and set off a couple of car alarms. He then faded away leaving Danny alone.

Shaking his head Danny walked over to the stairs meeting Angelica on the other side of the door. She glanced out at the cars and raised an eyebrow at him.

“It wasn’t me.” Said Danny raising his hands. “Are we going up?” he smiled taking the steps two at a time. He didn’t know why but for some reason his body wanted to move.

At the ground floor the two changed to the elevators going up to the third floor. “You go ahead Danny. I have something to discuss with the nurses.” Smiled Angelica nodding to a woman in scrubs who was waving at her.

“Sure.” Said Danny glancing back at the woman as he headed for Erik’s room.

There were no guards outside the room anymore and Danny snuck in unseen. Erik lay in his bed a bored look on his face as he flicked through the channels on the tv. He no longer had the room for himself, a woman sat on a chair beside the second bed glaring at her phone while the occupant slept his back to Erik. Crossing the room Danny saw the woman’s eyes flick up on him before returning to the phone.

“Anything good on?” Asked Danny reaching Erik’s side.

The older teen turned to Danny a smile spreading across his face. “Hi stranger.” He greeted reaching out for a hug. Danny stepped into his friend’s embrace squeezing him gently.

“You’re looking a lot better.” Said Danny jumping up to sit on the foot of the bed.

Erik shrugged. “It’s all the sleep and good food.” He said with a hint of sarcasm.

“You that bored?” asked Danny knowing from his own experience that lying in bed and waiting for his body to heal was the worst thing in the world. That and the hospital food which never filled his stomach.

“Imagen jail without homework and studies. I would have gone crazy in there had it not been for you and the others.” He smiled. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I miss school. At least then I could go somewhere.”

“At least you can talk more now.” Said Danny glad to hear how much stronger his voice was.

Grinning Erik pointed to Danny’s right hand. “Tell me what happened to you? Can’t have been all the craziness two days ago.”

Danny smiled and scratched the back of his head. “Nothing really, I just got into a disagreement that ended in a fight.”

“Not with Stef and his gang. Those idiots never stands a chance against you.” Grinned Erik.

“Yeah like the pipsqueak is worth fighting, Moran.” Said the boy in the other bed turning over so Danny could see his face. “Would you shut up I’m trying to sleep here.”

Danny ignored him. “Naa those bullies couldn’t lay a finger on me. I suppose they got what they deserved for sneaking into the circus thou.”

“If you had anything to do with that traffic light I am going to kill you!” Shouted Stef the woman by his bed watching without saying anything.

Turning to the bully Danny stared at him. “Karma is a bitch.” He only said returning to his conversation with Erik ignoring Stef’s tries to make them feel bad with threats and vicious remarks. It didn’t matter what he thought of them, they were happy with who they were and the bully didn’t know anything.

When Angelica entered the room Stef fell silent and returned to ignoring them. “Good news Erik, you’ll be allowed to move around tomorrow as long as you don’t take any stairs.”

“Sweet.” Grinned Erik beaming at Danny. “I can finally get away from these stupid Sci-Fi news.” He waved at the TV.

Danny rolled his eyes and turned to the TV. His eyes widened and he lunged for the remote turning up the volume, “_Unlike the many ghost battles we see in Amity Park this one was a contradiction reminiscent of the ones between the Red Huntress and Danny Phantom used to be. Our current protector the Huntress herself was as you can see lock in a fierce battle with the government’s own ghost hunters, The Guy’s In White.”_

The screen showed Valeri being chased through the sky by GIW agents using jetpacks. She weaved through the air dodging shoots from the agents and the ground. Narrowing his eyes at what was being fired at her Danny saw webs and some form of object.

“Never figured you like science fiction? And fake news like this?” Asked Erik tilting his head.

One of the agents shots hit Valeri’s hoverboard and a second later it dissolved and she fell. Danny’s hand tightened on the remote as his heart beat a twostep in his chest. One of the webs caught Valerie and the image cut to a phone recording as the newsreader spoke, his words not reaching Danny’s ears. Valeri hit the side of the building holding up her arms to protect herself before she crashed into the street making a crater. The one filming was pushed back as agents arrived and the news feed changed to another shot showing the GIW vans hiding the struggling Valeri from view. The next showed the vans driving away.

As the newsreader went on Danny dropped the cracked remote and left the room his ears filled with the sound of his own beating heart. He couldn’t wait for the elevator to go down and took the stairs to the entrance where he just reached the exit when a large arm stopped him.


	55. Chapter 55

“There, you’ve calmed down now?” Asked Jazz over the phone.

Berating out slowly Danny nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good, We’ve got the news report on the TV. Sam’s on the phone with Dad.” Said Jazz calmly. “Don’t beat yourself up over this okay, just breath.”

“Oh I am going to beat myself up over this. We thought the G.I.W. were after me, him, Bill. Fuck it’s hard to keep this straight.” Danny was pacing, had he still been able to he would have flown back to Amity Park already. Instead he was talking on the phone.

“At least you are talking about it.” Said Jazz drily.

“Well whatever, We need to get home as fast as possible.” He turned around and sat down on the chair breathing in deeply. “How long will it take for you to drive there?”

“It took us over a day to get here and I’m not breaking any more speed limits…” She fell silent and Danny heard the newsreader repeat what was said ten minutes earlier.

“I’ll book flight tickets.” Said Sam her voice a bit distant.

“Right, Without a passport, Have you guy’s forgotten that I’m Dead.” Running his hand through his hair Danny tried once more to calm down.

“Really Danny, I got your passport with me, just breath, we’ll fix this.” She was silent for a moment and Danny could hear his friends talking in the background. “Right I’ll pick you up in ten minutes try to keep yourself from panicking. If you want something to do come up with a plan of how we are going to save her.”

Bowing his head Danny nodded. “I’ll see you soon.” He said hanging up and taking a deep breath. “Sirius, Antares, Canopus, Alphard, Regulus, Aldebaran, Procyon, Spica, Polaris.” Lifting his head Danny smiled, the thought of the stars which had once kept him sane and Cyrus had turned against him now did what they had always done and calmed him. “What’s the names of the others, Alpha Centauri, Vega, Deneb, Altair and Lyrae.”

The door to the staffroom opened and Freedman walked in carrying his bag. “How did the call go?” He asked dumping the bag on the table and walked over to the coffee machine. “You haven’t touched the coffee?”

“Believe it or not I rather not add more caffeine to my body right now.” He tapped his fingers feeling the urgency to leave while knowing that he couldn’t make time move any faster.

Opening the fridge Freedman took out a bottle of water and handed it to Danny. “What was so important that you ran out and had to call your sister?”

Gulping down the water Danny glanced at the phone Freedman had lent him. “A friend is in trouble.” He breathed out, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “And it’s partially my fault if not entirely. I needed to talk to Jazz so that we could fix things.”

“Sounds complicated. Does this mean you are going home?” He opened the bag pulling things out.

“Yeah, should make you happy. I will no longer be a runaway you need to worry about.” Said Danny rubbing his hands.

“Well that’s why you didn’t come to hospital but to the clinic. I couldn’t really report you there.” He put on a pair of robber gloves. “Take off your shirt I want to see my needlework.”

Danny did as he was told. “Thanks for all the help. I owe you a lot.”

“No, you don’t owe me anything, I’ve already gotten the explanation from your sister and friends.” Freedman peeled back the dressing hiding the stitches.

“You wouldn’t mind telling me what happened after the fight? I can’t remember really how it ended.” He watched the man poke the skin around the wounds gently.

“It’s a long story but, you fell through the ice and when we fished you up you weren’t breathing and had no pulse.” He moved from tiny cut to tiny cut never letting his concentration waver as he spoke.

“Yikes, I really shouldn’t go to that lake… Or any body of water for that matter.” Said Danny watching the man work.

“Ominous?” Freedman glanced up at him. “Anyhow, we started CPR and before we got to breaking any of your ribs you had a seizure.”

Danny felt his face grow hot. “Buzz kill. Sam and Tucker were there right?”

“Yup, you scared the living daylight out of them. I’m going to remove the stitches, you don’t need them anymore.” Explained the man.

Rubbing his face Danny looked at the phone. “Then what happened?”

“A ring of light came from your chest and scared the living daylight out of me and Angelica. It split washed over you and disappeared. After that-“

“Did I change?” interrupted Danny staring at the man.

“Apart from your hair being completely black and your eye blue, no you didn’t change.” He gave Danny a raised eyebrow. “Is there something special about this light?”

Something in his chest tightened and Danny shook his head. “No not really.”

“Well whatever it did, it stopped the seizure and got your heart beating and you started coughing. After that we took you to Angelica’s where we dug these out of you.” He nodded to a plastic jar on the table fill with metal fragments.

Picking up the jar Danny’s heart skipped a beat. They were fragments of Cyrus sword, part of the decorative pattern could be seen on the largest piece. “Awtch. And they were all in my side?”

“Chest, Hand and under your skin, I was afraid one pierced your lung when you started couching blood but it stopped and after that we just let you sleep, I looked in on you a couple of times. You really have an amazing healing ability you know. I envy that.” He removed the stitches. “I’ve seen you recover from broken ribs in a three days and run on an injured leg after a week.”

“Yeah one of the pros of being me.” Said Danny thinking of all the injuries he’d gotten during his stay in town.

“And the con would be fighting an endless war against ghosts judging by everything I’ve read on the internet. There done, now the hand.” He sat up a bit straighter taking Danny’s right hand. “But I’m a bit curious what can you do?”

Danny looked away from his hand as the man started removing the stitches. “Flying, Invisibility, Intangibility, enhanced physical abilities, the ability to duplicate, personal climate control, ectoplasmic discharge and construction. There’s more but that’s the basis of it. All neatly wrapped in the packet of a teenagers body.”

“I wish I could help you more.” Freedman removing the stitches tugged at his hand drawing a shiver from Danny.

“Thanks.”

The phone rang and Danny jumped at it, recognizing Sam’s number he took the call pressing the phone to his ear. “Sam?”

“We are pulling up outside in a second better hurry we got a plane to catch.” Was her response.

“Right, I’ll be there.” Hanging up the phone Danny pulled out of Freedman’s hold. “Got to go.” He grabbed the t-shirt leaving the phone on the table. “Thanks again.” And he ran out.

Jazz pulled up in the Fenton RV as Danny reached the curb. “Anyone called for a ride.” Grinned Jazz swinging open the passenger door.

“No, but I take it anyways.” Said Danny climbing in. His friends were in the back, Tucker’s face glued to Jazz computer, Sam looking like she was going to be motion sick. “Sam, You alright?” he asked as Jazz pulled out in to the traffic.

“I’m sick and angry of things going south as soon as we have something positive happening to us.” She closed her eyes as Jazz took a tight turn. “And I’m in pain because of Jazz CRAZY DRIVING!”

“You want to catch the last-minute flight or wait for the next one?” Responded Jazz breaking another speed limit.

Sitting down beside Sam Danny pulled on the seatbelt. “Has any of you seen my backpack?” He asked grabbing a hold of the seat as Jazz took another sharp turn. For some reason he felt much safer when Jazz was driving a small car.

“What are you watching?” asked Danny trying to look over at the computer.

“Trying to find her.” Muttered Tucker.

“Give him some time. We all screwed up on this. I should have seen them circling her as well. Why would they even attack Valeri she’s human not ghost.” Sam bit her lip and raised her broke leg as Jazz took another turn.

Danny gingerly took her hand. “We’ll break her out.” He said squeezing her hand. “And we’ll get mom to help us.”

“Yeah, about that, where is she. We haven’t seen her at Fenton Works lately.” Asked Sam her nails digging into Danny’s hand.

“Working for the G.I.W.” Said Danny and Jazz at the same time drawing shocked expressions from Tucker and Sam.

“How do you know that?” asked Jazz nearly running over a pedestrian as she ran a red light.

“Clockwork showed me. And knowing mom, she would deal with my death by burying herself in work.” They left the town coming out on to a highway.

“Well it’s going to be hard getting a hold of her. Dad and I’ve been trying to talk to her for weeks. Ever since Bill showed up.” Jazz slowed down. “I don’t think we can get her to help.”

Danny kicked the driver seat making Jazz jump. “Hey I’M DRIVING HERE!” She yield at him.

“And I’m trying to stay optimistic, you are welcome to join me.” Hissed Danny nodding to Tucker who’d returned to searching the web. “Tucker, can you figure out where Valeri is, I don’t think they would bring her to their base which I’ve been breaking in to. They must either have build some place new or are using one of their other buildings.”

“Right, I can do that.” His fingers started flying over the keyboard.

Running his fingers over through his hair Danny scratched the back of his head forcing his slow brain to start coming up with a course of action. Now that they were moving, and the initial panic had passed he could see the pieces more clearly.

The three in the back closed around the computer as Tucker did something sneaky, that wasn’t completely legal, pulling up the locations of G.I.W. bases. “Method of elimination says that we can forget these they are too far away.” Said Tucker red marking the ones he meant.

“Remove this one and that one they are office buildings in big cities we are looking for someplace where they can hide Valeri and ghosts.” Said Sam red marking more.

“Isolated, close to Amity Park, they are afraid of getting dirty so a spot away from mud and chances of ecto-contamination.” Said Danny pointing to one they had eliminated. “That would have been perfect but it’s not close to Amity.”

“But there is a branch of area 51 over here, area 49.” Tucker pointed to a dot not to far from Amity Park. “I think it’s under a mountain.”

“What better place to hide someone as powerful as Valeri.” Muttered Sam closing her eyes as Jazz turned off the highway without slowing down.

“Yeah.” Danny looked at the other spots they hadn’t excluded. He wasn’t sure but he had a feeling that they were looking in the wrong direction just like they had with the agents in Amity Park.


	56. Chapter 56

The alarm went off and Maddie reached for it, fiddling with which button to press before pulling out the power cable essentially killing the screeching machine. Rolling over in bed Maddie stared up at the dark concrete ceiling. Another day had began and she wouldn’t have noticed it if it weren’t for the alarm clock.

She missed the sun and feeling of open spaces. The G.I.W base was a lot like her lab at home if not as homely. Everything was steal or concrete, greys and white, florescent light and shining computer screens. Sterile like a hospital apart from the one room apartment which they had assigned her. In there, they had soft green wallpapers, wooden floor and furniture’s and adjustable light. There was even a plant in a corner as if someone had realized that humans needed that sort of thing to feel at home.

Getting out of bed Maddie sighed. The dream she’d been having was the same old one, the ghost Dan nearly killing Jack, fighting Danny in an unreal battle where she’d been forced to sit on the sideline unable to save him. Shaking her head Maddie pushed the dream out of her mind.

Grabbing a towel she walked in to the tiny bathroom going through her normal morning routine, brushing her teeth, washing her face, combing her hair and pulling on the blue jump suit. Everyone working in the labs had been issued white lab clothes and jumpsuits which Maddie had thrown away, she might conform to their way of doing things but she would not become one of them.

Pulling on the lab coat Maddie grabbed her journal and left the haven of her “apartment” in search of coffee. Passing the other inhouse scientists she got greetings from some and tired nods from others. The mess hall was filled with a quiet murmur as even the strict and stone-faced G.I.W agents talked to the scientists, having more in common than one would think.

Grabbing a tray Maddie collected her breakfast including two cups of coffee. Avoiding the chatty groups she found a table in the corner away from people. Bringing her coffee to her lips Maddie opened her journal to go over her notes from the day before. No sooner had the coffee touched her tongue than a man limped up to her carrying his own tray and leaning heavily on a cane.

“Mind if I take a seat?” he asked.

“Even if I minded it wouldn’t stop you Mr. Peabody.” Said Maddie sipping the coffee. Black, dry and tasteless she only drank it because of the energy needed.

“That is correct. How is the research going?” The once teacher at Casper High wouldn’t say why he worked with the G.I.W. or how he’d gone from teaching history to digging in the history of the ecto-entities held in the facility.

“It is going as reaches is supposed to go. Backwards and forwards.” Sighed Maddie staring at the numbers.

While Peabody went on about his research, never stopping for more than a second to shove some food in to his mouth, Maddie made the appropriate hum to give the impression that she was listening while she in fact was already back in the lab constructing new plans for what she would do next.

When she first arrived at the research facility she had expected to find ghosts to study. She had been given samples to study, to figure out what they were made off, making assumptions only to proven them wrong. Over and over she had done it for almost a month, burying herself in the puzzle refusing to see the obvious.

Then one day she met the subject she was researching. A teenager, maybe fifteen or seventeen years old with greasy hair and an upturned nose, being chased down the hall by a agents in white. She had stood there as the boy was caught by one of her own inventions, the web grenade causing him to trip and fall in front of her. Screaming and kicking he’d been dragged away, spiting and cursing at her for not doing anything. But what could she have done.

Agent S, or Stone as she liked to call him, had come to her workspace after the incident and asked her about what she’d seen. He’d pressed her on every bit of information she had and then told Maddie to get her things. Had she been working at a normal place Maddie would have been worried they were going to fire her. Taking the journal Maddie had followed Agent Stone through a corridor up a set of stairs and through another checkpoint where the man had upgraded her access to the part of the facility all her samples had been coming from.

“From her on you will not be permitted to bring anything in or out. All your findings you log in to the computer, any samples you take will be processed in here or sent to the secondary lab for analysis. Any trouble with this?” He looked down on her and Maddie had the feeling that the eyes behind the sunglasses were just as black as glasses.

“Should there be? I’m still permitted to bring my notes as per our previous arrangement?” She looked up at the man with a dead expression.

“As long as you follow protocol. To the right.” He indicated a door marked with hazardous material symbol.

Entering the room Maddie found herself in an airlock with hazmat suits hanging along one wall, oxygen tanks and a decontamination airlock on the other, the wall in front of her was made of thick ghost proof alloyed glass and showed a corridor of glass walls with bright florescent light shining down on hard tiled floor with a drain down the middle.

“This way.” Said the agent showing Maddie into that corridor. Looking up she found an observation window looking down on the cells she was passing. The parting walls between the cells weren’t translucent like the roof or the wall out in the corridor and it wasn’t until they reach the last cell to the right that she understood what they had come there for.

The blond, greasy haired kid sat curled up in a corner his arms wrapped around his knees, green eyes glaring at her. His cell had scratches on the parting walls and the bedding lay under the hard bed and not on it.

“This is subject X02. You’ve been studying his cells and blood these last 36 days. You met him the other day.” Said Agent Stone.

“What is his name?” asked Maddie her heart beating loudly in her ears. He was small and reminded her of Danny as he sat curled up like that.

“X02.” Responded the man.

Typical, a nameless identification for an experiment, meant to keep the researchers from creating any connection with the subject. “Why is he in here?”

“Reserch.”

Maddie could have slapped her forehead the Agents were so thick. Seeing the boy explained some of the results she’d been getting, they had resembled what she would have gotten from a human test subject apart from the ecto-anomalies which she couldn’t explain. “Let me rephrase that. What has this boy done to deserve being treated like a test subject?”

“He Stabbed his father to death, froze four other prisoners to death as well as a guard. He was able to control a ghost possession in order to do it. You can read all about it in his file.” He turned and Maddie followed him casting a last glance at the boy.

She got shown up to the observation and research room where other more talkative scientists were arguing with Peabody. They introduced themselves to her and gave her the files on X02. It had made her sick to her stomach reading about the experiments done to the boy. It still made her sick to her stomach reading her notes and realizing that she had been studying results of them on his body.

“Time to go.” Said Peabody his words breaking through Maddie’s thoughts.

“Right.” Maddie closed her journal and drank the second cup of coffee in one go.

The two walked at a slow pace to the security checkpoint entering the experiment level. There were yellow lights flashing over the door to the cells warning people not to go inside as the prisoner was being transported outside of his cell. Going up to the observation room Maddie sat down at her station and went back to the experiments she’d been working on the night before. She was still trying to figure out the ectoplasmic properties in the bloodwork.

It was a lot harder than it should be to get back at it though. People were talking a lot more than they usually did, sounding excited. Huffing Maddie got up from her station, and unlike herself went over to the window to see what they were all tattling about.

“Don’t you people have anything better to do?” She sighed elbowing her way over to the window to see what everybody was watching.

Maddie stopped breathing staring down at the cell room. The boy was at his cell door displaying more emotions than she’d seen in days, he was jumping, shouting and banging on the glass wall, on the other side agents were wrestling with a new subject, a girl with short curly brown hair.

“It woke up before they got it in the cell.” Said one of the scientists.

“A fighter that one. What do you know about it Peabody?” Asked another turning to the man who unlike Maddie had been able to keep his concentration on his work.

Getting up Peabody walked over to Maddie and she saw the mans brows furrow. “Well isn’t that interesting, don’t you think Dr Fenton?”

“Interesting.” Growled Maddie turning on a heal she dashed through the short hall and down the stairs. Swiping her access card she opened the door to the airlock but when she tried to open the second door it wouldn’t work.

“No! no! NO!” She slammed her hand on the door. “Let go of her! NOW!”

Valeri’s eyes met Maddie’s and she could see a glimmer of hope in them before one of the agents hit her with their stun guns and she collapsed on the floor.

“STOP IT! She’s just a child!” Maddie hit the door over and over, only able to watch as the agents dragged Valeri’s unconscious body into a cell and placed her on the bed. One of the agents placed a pair of metal bracelets on the girls wrist while the other walked over to Maddie.

“Dr Fenton, come with me.” Agent Stone opened the door and walked to the other waiting for Maddie.

“Come with you!” she snapped. “What do you think you’re doing locking an innocent girl in one of those cells! She is not a criminal, she is not a ghost. She is a HERO! Like you she fights ghosts and YOU lock her up for it!”

The sunglasses reflected Maddie’s angry expression as he watched her with a stone blank face. “Dr Fenton, come with me.” He repeated.

Staring at what little she could see of the girl Maddie gritted her teeth.

“She will not be harmed. Come with me.” There was some kind of emotion in the mans voice this time, if it was impatience or understanding Maddie couldn’t tell.

Slamming her fist against the wall Maddie followed Agent Stone. He led her back into the lower security level and over to the offices. The last time Maddie had been in that part of the complex had been the day she accepted the Governments Implicit Watchmen agency and they had given her the rundown of what they wanted her to do, then gave her a bible with all the rules she had to follow.

The gray walls were decorated with photos of blank faced agents who’d all held a directorial position in the agency, starting with agent George. I. Walker in 1923 and ended with 2016 A. S. Wright who was an angry looking woman with white hair pulled up in a tight pony tail an thin lips.

Entering the directors office Agent Stone stayed outside. The woman wasn’t sitting behind her desk but stood in front of the many monitors which were cycling through all the security feeds from the facility. She was studying the one from a few minutes ago in the airlock. Maddie saw herself banging on the wall her face filled with rage.

Pressing reverse Director Wright replayed the clip, over and over. Planting her feet Maddie stretched her back and stared at the girl on another monitor, sleeping in her cell. They had no right to imprison her, she hadn’t done anything wrong. She was human.

“You can stand there all day Dr Fenton if you don’t ask me that question which is on your mind.” Said the woman keeping her back turned to Maddie.

“What right do you have to lock Valeri Gray in one of those cells?” Asked Maddie barley keeping her anger out of her voice.

Sighing Wright had the monitor return to its normal feed and turned to face her. “State law 89 §3 Any individual with an ecto-contaminant in their blood exceeding 160,000 microliter over a span of six month are to be considered a threat to National health and needs to be contained until such time as the ecto-contaminant is reversed. Miss Gray have an ecto-contaminant equal to her blood platelet count and it has not shown any signs of going down since November last year.”

“That could be because she is fighting ghosts daily. I’m certain that there are moderate levels of ecto-contaminants in my blood from all the years I’ve been exposed to my research.” Huffed Maddie. “It still doesn’t give you the right to lock her up.

“Of course not, Moderate levels of ecto-contaminants is in most individuals living in Amity park. However it is so low that one would have to know where to look for it to find it.” Responded the woman. “And as you can see we are not containing any of them here.”

“She is a child. A Minor under the law. You cant lock her up for something that is not a crime!” Maddie’s voice rose and she had to remind herself that shouting at the director wouldn’t do anything to help Valeri.

“Miss Gray had the choice to come willingly but chose to land four of my agents in the hospital, Agent Y might never walk again and Agent R chose to retire instead of continuing his work.” Responded Wright.

_Maybe she sees that which I’ve been ignoring._ Thought Maddie but said. “I will not allow anyone to harm her.”

“I thought you’d say that.” Smiled Wright her sharp eyes locked with Maddie. “That’s why I’ve assigned you and Mr Peabody to handle her case. Reverse the ecto-contaminants in her body and she will be free to leave. Of course we will also try to figure out how the ect-contaminant is affecting her physically.”

Maddie’s fists tightened. “I have your word that she will not be harmed then?” she asked coolly.

“As long as she doesn’t try and fight us, you have my word.” Agreed the director turning from Maddie to once more stare at the monitors.

Leaving the office Maddie stalked past Agent Stone, back up the levels she made her way into the observation room, grabbed Peabody and pulled him out in the hall. “I need your help.” She said holding his gaze with her eyes.

“Sure, What can I do for you?” he said adjusting his hold on his cane.

“You will help me protect Valeri. No one is allowed to get near her.” Hissed Maddie stepping to the side as the door to the room opened and a man in a lab coat walked out. She waited for him to be out of earshot before she continued. “No one is to get near her but us, if these mad scientist tries anything call me. We can’t let them harm her like they’ve hurt the other kid.”

Nodding Peabody glanced back at the doors to the observation deck. “I’ll do my best to protect her, Dr Fenton.”


	57. Chapter 57

Danny hadn’t known how much he missed sleeping in his own bed until he woke up the second day home feeling more rested than he had in years. He wondered for a while what had woken him when he heard the buzz of the phone on the bedside table. Reaching out for it Danny didn’t look at the broken screen before taking the call and placing it to his ear.

“The game is afoot.” Greeted Tucker.

Sighing Danny sat up rubbing his face. “Right be there in ten.” He responded hanging up. Blinking down at his old phone Danny frowned at the time. 7:30 was way to early for his liking.

Getting dressed Danny stretched once more amazed at how strong his body felt. Had it always been like that and he hadn’t noticed it until his core was returned or was it because he didn’t have the weight of Amity Park weighing down his shoulders anymore. Whatever the reason he liked it, as well as the fact that he had manage to go a full day without running in to any ghost trouble.

Going downstairs he combed his hair with his fingers and pushed all his worries back. If this was going to work he had to act natural. “Morning Dad. Morning Jazz.” He said as he entered the kitchen.

The two were sitting by the breakfast table across from a woman in a white suit, with long white hair gathered in a high ponytail. Her eyes were hidden behind black sunglasses but Danny could feel them following him. “Um Good morning?” he said hesitantly sitting down beside his sister

Jazz moved a bit to the side as he reached across her to get the fruity loops.

“Danny this is Agent Alisson Wright.” Said his Dad getting up. “Um more coffee?” he asked her pointing with his whole hand at the half empty pot.

“No thank you.” Responded the woman turning to Danny. “Nice to meet you Daniel.” She said holding out her hand for Danny to shake.

“Um sure what brings you here-“ As soon as Danny took her hand the woman pulled it towards her with surprising strength. He was about to pull out of her grip when she placed a sharp pen like object against the crock of his elbow and he felt a sudden jab of pain.

“Awtch.” Hissed Danny jerking his hand back. “What was that for?” He grumbled rubbing the spot on his arm.

The agent’s sharp eyes held Danny’s while she picked up her suitcase. “Simple Daniel, It has come to the agencies attention that you died approximately two months ago.”

“Yeah what about it. It’s not like I’m a ghost or a zombie.” Grumbled Danny glancing at Jazz and his Dad who couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Dead people don’t walk this earth.” Said Agent Wright opening the case which contained some sort of computer and she placed the pen in a slot.

“But I’m not dead.” Said Danny returning to his breakfast.

“How do you explain the autopsy identifying your corps?” asked the woman turning the screen of her suitcase computer to him. It showed an overhead view of the autopsy table where a charred body lay as a man cut open the chest.

“Thanks you ruined my appetite, Maybe you could explain it to me, how can an autopsy identify a corps as me when I’m here and as you can see not burnt to a crisp.” Danny dropped his spoon in the cereals and sat back on his chair glaring hard at the woman. Jazz foot kicked him under the table and he had to stop himself from glaring at her.

“There are your dental records corresponding with those of the victim.” Said the woman calmly pressing a key and switching over to two sets of dental x-ray images one marked with Danny’s name and the other with a number. Anyone who’d known Danny and his smile would immediately see that it was not his teeth.

Pulling back his lips Danny showed the pointed fangs. “I think you missed these.” He smiled. “Those aren’t my teeth.”

“Indeed, have you any way to prove that Danny Fenton has fangs?” Huffed the woman crossing her arms, a red light blinked on the keyboard.

“Have you tried facebook or maybe asking people. For all you know there could have been a mess up in the files at the dentists. What else have you got?” Jazz kicked him again, this time Danny returned it trying to keep a calm exterior while his heart was beating a two steep in his chest.

“We have the real Daniel’s DNA for one as well as Mr and Miss Fenton testifying to you not being who you want them to believe you are. Danny Phantom.” The cold sharp smile was on the same level as Vlad. The screen showed an image of Danny Phantom at the same time as three agents Danny hadn’t seen before aimed ecto-gun’s at him, from the back door, kitchen window and the door to the lab. Casually the one behind Wright pulled out his own gun and aimed it at Danny.

Pressing a hand to his chest Danny breathed out a little laugh. “Fucking hell, you scared the living crap out of me.” He smiled having made sure that his eyes flashed green when the agents jumped out. “Did you rehearse this or is it all part of G.I.W training?”

Jazz gave him a final kick before slowly moving over to their Dad who hadn’t put on the coffee yet. The agents slowly crept closer. Danny wished he had eyes at the back of the head to see them all.

“You have tow options Phantom.” Wright placed a pair of ghost-prof handcuffs on the table and pushed them towards Danny without another word.

Acting confused Danny looked around at the white dressed men. “What, to cuff your guys to each other or the table?” he grinned. A green blast blew past Danny’s ear leaving only the sensation of something hot having past near him. “What you can’t take a joke.” He lifted his gaze to the man behind Wight.

The man had a perfect pokerfaced unlike Danny’s.

“I know, I know. It’s the easy way,” he pointed over his shoulder at the agent who’s gun he could feel the heat from, it must be an old model. “Or the hard way.” He picked up the cuffs and placed them around his wrists wincing at the sting as they suppressed his ghost core.

Closing her suitcase computer Agent Wright stood up. “Thank you for your help, Mr Fenton, Miss Fenton. We will be in contact with you shortly.” She snapped her fingers and the agent to Danny’s right stepped forward.

“Get up.” He ordered Danny.

“What’s the magic word.” Leered Danny maybe taking one step to far in his taunts of them and payed for it. There was a click from the cuffs and a short zap of electricity which had Danny’s muscles tense up and he slumped down on the floor biting back a shout as horrible thoughts passed through his mind. Jazz couldn’t keep back her yelp and she clasped a hand over her mouth backing into their Dad.

Meeting his dad’s dark gaze Danny breathed through his gritted teeth and pushed himself up on shaking legs. “Walk.” Ordered the same agent and Danny didn’t shoot back. Turning away from his family he was escorted out of the house and into a white van where they strapped him into a seat before closing the doors leaving him in complete darkness.

Waiting Danny heard the agents jump into the front seat and a moment later the engine started, and they were moving. Danny’s eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and he looked around. There was no cameras of any kind or sensors that he could see. Chances were that there were other surveillance devices in the van and likely some form of ghost-proffing. He found himself wondering if this was the same van that had taken Valeri or if the scratches on the walls were from some other ghost.

Digging out his phone from his pocket Danny was surprised to find that he still had reception. Honestly were these people so stupid that they let him keep his things on him and not prevent him from using it to contact his friend. He was about to send a text to Tucker when a thought struck him. They might want him to contact his friends so they could find out how much they knew. That could jeopardize the whole plan. Better to keep silent and trust in the plan.

From the moment the three of them landed at the airport outside of Amity Park they had prepared what they could for the breakout coming up with possible contingencies. Danny had spent the three hours on the plane drawing up possible scenarios from the information they had considering the allies he could call on to help.

“First stop is Vlad.” Said Danny as the three friends walked out of the airport. Jazz was driving back with the Fenton RV and wouldn’t arrive before the next morning.

“Why do you have to involve him?” Asked Sam her mouth a thin line.

“I have to involve him in any case if we are going to be safe once we are back in town.” He had to make sure the G.I.W couldn’t take them or anyone else ever again but the question was how he would do it.

“Right, I still think we should talk to Mr Grey, someone clearly betrayed Valeri and we all know that her father didn’t approve of her ghost hunting.” Said Sam flagging down a taxi.

“I don’t think Mr Grey would do anything to intentionally harm Valeri.” Grumbled Tucker who had protested that point earlier on the plane. He was still convinced that the G.I.W had made a mistake and were too much of a coward to own up to that mistake.

Climbing into the taxi Sam gave the driver the first of three addresses before turning to the others. “In any case it doesn’t hurt to ask him what he knows, even if that is nothing he deserves to be in the loop.”

They nodded. “Whatever you come up with bring him over to my place, I could use his help programing a malware that can break into the G.I.W system. And Danny could you maybe…”

“Replace the cooling packs? Said Danny.

“Yeah. I haven’t been able to run things at a hundred after we took them out.”

Biting his lower lip Danny lifted his hand in front of him and concentrated on the cold emanating from his core. He could feel his fingers cooling and saw the skin grow pale. Narrowing his eyes on the spot where he wanted the ice to form he pushed at his powers.

And his powers pushed back.

It was like a horse kicked him in the chest. Danny lost his concentration and pressed a hand to the spot. His vision blurred like he’d gotten up to quickly and the sounds from his friends worried questions were momentarily drowned out.

It took Danny a minute before he could draw in a deep breath and blink the spots out of his eyes. He breathed heavily as if he’d been running and sweet rolled down the side of his face.

“I think that’s a no on the cooling packs.” Said Danny leaning back in the seat. His head was aching once more, but he hadn’t passed out or suffered a seizure so that was something positive.

“What happened?” Asked Sam her hand was on Danny’s arm and he could feel her shaking.

“Apart from your powers not working.” Added Tucker fiddling with the Gameboy in his hands.

Taking a deep breath Danny searched his mind for an explanation. “My Core is whole.” He said. “But it’s not working right.”

“Yeah we kind of guessed that already. You couldn’t use your powers without the sword. And even with Bill re-merging with you there was bound to be lasting damage.” Said Sam her hand finding Danny’s and her fingers tangled with his.

“No. I could still use my powers without Cyrus. It was only the problem of the signals taking a deture through my brain instead of using the missing part of my core.” Sighed Danny something that had nothing to do with the kickback of his core making his chest feel tight.

“Then maybe your core just need’s time to re-install. Like new computer hardware.” Said Tucker.

“He isn’t a compute.” Hugged Sam.

“I think you have a point.” Said Danny glancing at Tucker. “I’ve been separated from my core and it’s been Bills for a long time. Even if it’s back neither of the parts are the same as it were before. Only time will tell if I can ever be the same as I was.”

Tucker bumped Danny’s elbow. “Weather or not you can be Phantom again you will always be you.”

Danny stared at Tucker for a long while trying to understand what he’d just said. It sounded like something good and at the same time he wondered if he could ever be himself without being Phantom in some way. The alter ego had been so much a part of his life that imagining a time in the future without being that person again felt alien.

The taxi dropped them off at their different destinations and Danny walked up the stairs to the town hall. It was a big contrast to the last time he did it, no reporters were outside battling with citizens to get in and pressure the mayor for information. The guard by the metal detectors were half asleep at their posts waiting for the hot workday to be over.

Dropping his backpack on the table in front of the guard Danny walked through the metal detectors which went of waking the sleeping guards. “Come over here.” Said one while the other went through Danny’s backpack.

Doing as he was told Danny held out his arms as the guard used the wand to try and pinpoint the metal Danny was carrying. It turned out to be in his right hand. “Screws from when I broke it.” Smiled Danny thinking that Freedman might have missed a few splinters of the cursed sword, which might be a reason he couldn’t use his powers.

“Right, What brings you here?” Asked the guard handing Danny’s backpack back to him.

“I’m just going to say hi to my uncle.” He smiled innocently.

The guard had no reason to stop him and let Danny continue on up the stairs and down the hall to Vlad’s office. The secretary tried to stop him but wasn’t fast enough to prevent him from opening the door.

“I told you not to disturbed me!” Roared Vlad and Danny dodged as a coffee mug flew at his head.

“Cranky today.” Grinned Danny closing the door on the apologetic secretary.

The mayor was sitting by his desk a pile of paper on it and empty coffee mugs littering the rest. Lifting his eyes from his papers Danny could see that they were red, most likely from lack of sleep because the man wasn’t the person who cried. His hair was disheveled coming loose from the tie and he had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and sported a vest rather than his nice suits, no bowtie or anything.

“What’s wrong with you. I’m the one who’s supposed to be dead.” Leered Danny dumping his backpack on the couch, flopping down in the second one.

“Get out of here.” Growled the man.

“No. Not without your help.” Huffed Danny crossing his arms and putting his feet up.

“Then let me help you.” The man rose eyes glowing red in his dark face, fangs gleaming in the sudden dim light.

Danny felt oddly like he’d seen the same expression on Vlad’s face before, but the man had never shown anger like that towards him. Not until he’d told him that he was going out of town with Sam and Tucker. Danny blinked realizing that it wasn’t his memories but Bill’s. And even after scarring the clone and threatening him Bill had been able to leave without a scratch.

“Why did you let Bill go?” asked Danny watching Vlad’s eyes go back to their blue color.

“What did you say?”

“You let Bill go with Sam and Tucker even thou you knew he was going to Circus Gothica where I was. You could have stopped him. Could have made him stay in Amity where he was supposed to be, but you didn’t, why?” Danny watched the man’s shoulders slump and he blinked.

“Daniel?” He asked.

“What happened to that stupid nickname Fruity Loop?” sneered Danny.

“Why are you here? The plan was for you to stay away all summer.”

Danny glared at the man. “You know why I’m here. I couldn’t let them get away with kidnaping Valeri.”

Lowering his gaze Vlad nodded. “That was my fault.” He said which surprised Danny more than seeing his friends at the circus. Vlad never admitted to having done anything wrong, he could never feel guilty for anything, not without it actually having been his fault.

Putting down his feet Danny got up. “Tell me what you did?” He should be angry at the man but what was the point, the man had done worse things trying to take over his life and now he was blaming himself for Valeri being kidnaped. It was pitiful.

“Really Daniel, can’t you see it.” Said the man a shadow of his former condescending self. “Who made Valeri into the Red Huntress, who brought the G.I.W into town, who threw away his assets?”

“You, you and you. But how were you to know the G.I.W were going to go after Valeri. She is human.” Responded Danny feeling like he had taken on Jazz roll as the family psychologist.

“Because I didn’t protect her.” There was the red light in his eyes again. “She was mine and I didn’t take the necessary precautions to secure her safety, not even after her upgrade.”

“What has Valeri’s upgrade got to do with this?” Asked Danny though he had a sinking feeling he already knew.


	58. Chapter 58

The sharp noise from doors closing in a confined space woke Danny. Blinking sleepily at his empty hands and the phone on the floor he wondered when he’d fallen asleep. There was a sweet taste in his mouth and his head felt like someone had wrapped it in a fog.

The back doors opened bathing the tiny compartment in florescent light which stabbed in Danny’s eyes. Shaded shapes moved in on him and Danny flinched back when rubber clad hands touched him.

“Dam it, Not again.” Said a voice through some sort of speaker.

“That’s the second one this week, they aught to up the dose of the knockout Gaz.” Said another.

“Right, upping the dose causes nausea and vomiting, would you rather have them suffocating on their own sick. Get me the syringe, at least we came prepared this time.” The first speaker pushed Danny’s head back and shown a light into his eyes.

“Stop that please.” Grumbled Danny rubbing at his face. He squinted at the two persons in whit hazmat. “I won’t do anything.” He said hoping not to be drugged again or it was going to be much harder finding his way out later. “Promise.”

The first speaker hesitated then Agent Wright spoke. “Don’t put him to sleep. I want to see what he’ll do.” She’d taken off the shades and Danny felt like her steel grey eyes were looking straight through him, knowing exactly what he was planning.

He was unstrapped and led deeper into the facility. What followed reminded him a lot about the night he was sent to jail, they had him empty his pockets, then had his picture taken. He was placed in a room and made to strip, having gone through the intake procedure once before Danny didn’t feel as embarrassed as he had the first time, they went over every scar on his body. What he wasn’t prepared for was for them to start poking and prodding him, taking blood samples, hair samples, pushing him through machine after machine.

Finally he was given an orange jumpsuit to put on.

“Really, You know orange clashes with white right.” He said putting it on, his back to the broad shouldered brute who’d been watching him all the time.

The agent said nothing, standing at ease with his hands behind his back.

“At least you didn’t put me in one of your stupid hazmat-suits.” Continued Danny rolling up the sleeves. “Aren’t they itchy, you should see dad put on anything other than his jumpsuit, he gets a rash all over and can’t stop complaining.”

A large hand grabbed the back of Danny’s head. Before he could react his feet was kicked out from under him and he landed face forward on the hard tiled floor.

“AWWw! What gives!” Danny tried to push himself up but the large agent placed his knee at the small of his back. It didn’t stop Danny from trying to throw him of. He almost had his hands under him, about to push up when something cold touched his neck.

“Stop.” He breathed before there was a sudden hot pain.

Danny jerked trying to grab the agent or unbalance him. He didn’t get to lay a finger on him before the man got up leaving Danny on the floor.

Curling up in o a ball Danny rubbed the back of his neck. It stung but there wasn’t any blood. “What the hell did you do.” He hissed sitting up to glare at the agent who placed a gun-like device on a table.

“Get up.” Ordered the man.

Hand still over his neck Danny got to his feet.

“Hands behind your back.”

Glaring at the man Danny stayed still. It was interesting how doing nothing in a way defied the G.I.W-agents, showing them that they couldn’t control him. To Danny’s surprise the agent didn’t move or force him to lower his hands. After a while Danny’s arms got tired and he lowered them to place them behind his back.

They had replaced the ghost-proof handcuffs with a pair metal bracelets that were pulled together like magnets at the push of a button. Pulling at the cuffs Danny figured he had to use all of his strength to pull them apart.

“Over to the door.” Commanded the agent.

“If I don’t are you going to wait here for me until I do or will there be consequences?” Asked Danny moving towards the door.

“Don’t test us and you won’t find out.” Smiled the agent.

The door opened. “Proceed.” Said the Hazmat clad agent handing him over to the once in the hall.

The new agents didn’t have hazmat-suits and were clad in their white suites, with black ties and shades, they did have guns in their hands ready to point them at Danny should he try something. The halls they led him through brought him even further up which was something Danny hadn’t expected. He’d thought the G.I.W base would be hidden under a mountain like the one they used to hold Freakshow in not in a building and he had certainly not expected them to hold their prisoners on higher floors. Then again shouldn’t that be just a secure as deep underground, what logic dictated that prisons should be under the ground and not over it. High altitude was just as much a wall as concrete.

They went through security checkpoint one after another. Finally halting in front of a door which lead into an airlock that in turn lead to a hall with thick translucent walls and a watch-room above the cells.

None of the cell’s Danny past were occupied, but one of them had the matrass on the floor under the bed instead of on top of it, the other cell looked like a storm had gone through it.

Danny was put in a cell at the end, opposite the one with the mattress on the floor. As soon as the door was closed the magnetism on the cuffs released and he was free to take in his new home. It was a lot like the tiny cell he and Erik had shared, apart from that the walls were made of ghost-proof glass and there was a hard white-light shining down through the translucent glass at him.

Having paced the tiny space where he barely had room to turn around Danny lay down on the bed putting his feet up on the tiny table. Blinking up at the watch-deck he could see shadows of people moving around up there.

“Bet it’s I who have them all on their toes.” Said Danny getting no response. It was odd how he’d gotten used to talking to himself, then again hadn’t he talked to himself before the ghost possessed him. Yes, but he’d never expected an answer before.

“Wonder where in this hellhole they are keeping Valeri?” He asked out loud closing his eyes.

Everything had been planned, starting with Jazz calling the G.I.W and telling them that her brothers ghost had moved back into his old room. Their dad had been against it.

“I know a ghost when I see one and you aren’t it!” He had shouted making all of them jump, Tucker nearly dropping the slice of his triple meat pizza he was eating.

“I know Dad. But how do you suggest we get inside a hidden, maximum security facility?” Said Jazz slowly, she hadn’t touched her food at all.

“Will you even be able to track him? It could all just go wrong the moment they take him. You don’t even have your powers? I will not allow this.” He’d slammed his hand down on the table toppling glasses making them all jump back.

“Dad it’s okay.” Said Danny grabbing glasses as Sam handed Jazz a towel. “We already got that covered. My powers will work and if they don’t we’ll go with plan B.”

“What’s plan B?” Asked Jack.

Danny saw Vlad smack his forehead out of the corner of his eye. “That would be a full-on assault on the facility. Chees crackers, what do you think we’ve been discussing the last hour. Our dinner plans.”

“I have a question?” Said Mr Grey helping Jazz clean up the spilled drinks.

“What if she isn’t there?” Said Danny voicing his biggest worry at the moment.

“We keep looking.” Said Tucker glaring at them. “And we don’t stop looking until we get her back sound and safe.”

What followed was a silent moment in which the tension was tight enough to snap at the slightest contradiction. Danny was the first to speak changing the subject. “You got this thing connected to your system yet?” He held up the tiny tracker Vlad had given him.

“Yeah, I got the software installed together with the new cooling system, it’ll take about six to eight hours for it to go through your system. So don’t swallow it before morning.” Tucker’s eyes returned to his computer.

Danny hoped Tucker had been able to track him even with all the ghost-proofing the G.I.W had put around him. At the very least Tucker should have been able to point them in the right direction and with Vlad’s resources and Mr Gray’s experience they should have been able to overcome any obstacles.

A buzz sounded in the hall outside Danny’s cell and he opened his eyes. There was a scuffle outside and turning to look Danny saw two agents manhandling a teenager into the cell opposite his. They threw him unceremoniously on the floor. The door closed and the agents left, leaving the boy sprawled on the concrete.

Danny thought the grease blond hair was familiar at first but couldn’t remember from where until the boy crawled under his bed, grabbing his pillow and glared out from his hiding place. Their eyes met and Danny sat up, whereas the blond boy jerked up hitting his head on the bunk above him.

“What the Hell are you doing here!” Shouted the two.

“What do you mean, What am I doing here? You put me in here!” Gabriel crawled out from under his bunk rising.

“I did not put you in here.” Retorted Danny standing up himself.

“YOU TOLD THEM TO TAKE CARE OF ME! TOLD THEM TO LOCK ME UP IN HERE! YOU FUCKING MURDERER!” Screamed the boy slamming his fist against the wall hard enough to make it shake, a loud boom echoing through the room.

About to denied the accusation Danny bit his lip and sat down once more.

“HEY I’M TALKING TO YOU ASSHOLE!” Shouted Gabriel.

“And I’m listening.” Said Danny watching the short teenagers eyes glow red and he slammed his fist against the wall again.

“You killed him!”

“Yes I did.” There was no use denying something he was ashamed of himself. Gab was right he had killed Bjorn and it hadn’t been before he’d experienced a similar lost that he understood how much it had hurt Gab.

“I’ll kill you for it! Rip your heart out and crush it! Smash you in to a million pieces and see how you like it!” He was pressing against the wall and Danny knew that the barriers were the only things keeping the angry boy from making good on his words.

“Would that be enough?” asked Danny laying down on his bed.

“Not in a billion years.” Growled the boy. “You can rot in here first.”

“Doesn’t seem to be that bad.” Hummed Danny able to see a couple of faces in the observation deck window. The people upstairs were eavesdropping on their conversation, probably eager to exploit any information they could get their hands on.

“Doesn’t seem that BAD! It’s the fricking Area 51 where we are the aliens and they are the mad scientists!” Gab pointed up at their audience. “They will torture you for information, run experiments on you to see what you’ll do. You have no privacy, no freedom, no reason to live. And they won’t LET YOU DIE!” he threw the pillow at the ceiling.

“Right, Not so bad.” Repeated Danny even thou his insides were twisting into knots.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’m going to enjoy hearing your screams and cries for mama.” Snarled Gab. When Danny didn’t respond to his taunts the boy continued yelling at the top of his lungs, his screams turning in to incoherent swearing and promises to kill Danny.

_Wonder what HE would think of Gab_, thought Danny remembering his conversations with the ghost. He’d always had an opinion, always taunted Danny for his decisions and would have loved to join in with Gab blaming him for the boys situation, which probably was his fault.

That night at the hospital he’d asked Prentiss to take care of Gab. What he had meant was for the teen to get help overcoming the loss of someone who’d been close to him, to help him deal with the sudden loss of power. It had never been his intention to send Gab into the claws of the G.I.W. That had been the last place in the world he would have sent him.

Yes it was his fault Gab was imprisoned here. He should have done more to take care of him. Like Erik said, he had forgotten about them, even if it had been because of other things happening he had pushed his experiences at the Raithshore out of his mind. Trying to forget what he had done to a being as human as he.

Even if Frostbite had forgiven him for what he’d done to one of his oldest friends, Gab had not. And all Danny could say was. “I’m sorry.” Which only prompted more shouts and screams from Gab. Eventually Danny stopped listening to the angry boy waiting out the time until something would happen.


	59. Chapter 59

There was no way to tell time in the G.I.W base, the only way Valeri knew that a day had gone by was because the food repeated itself. BLT and a pack of juice for breakfast, Pasta and some sauce with bacon for lunch and dry ham sandwich for dinner. No wonder the other prisoner looked like he’d been starved for weeks. Valeri wasn’t as big an eater as Danny but she knew that she had to eat in order to keep up her strength.

Whenever they took away the tray, the agents checked for the utensils and would give Valeri one chance to give it back to them before they zapped her. If she still refused they’d drag her out of the cell, pin her to the floor and search the room until they found what they were looking for. They’d done this twice, throwing Valeri back into her tossed cell.

The first time Valeri had put things back in order and laid back on her bunk nursing her bruises. The second time she didn’t bother putting things back, sitting on the matrass on the floor waiting for something to happen.

She’d been groggy and dizzy the first day of captivity, most likely because of the drugs and getting tazze. The second day she was climbing the walls of her cell trying to find a weak point she could use. The boy in the other cell had watched her with amusement, so had the observers above them. Valeri thought she saw Mrs Fenton a few times looking down on her, easily recognizable thanks to her blue jumpsuit.

On the third day the agents came for her. She’d seen them pull the other boy out of his cell, he hadn’t been fighting and was only pushed when he dragged his feet behind him. Valeri was determined to fight. The handcuffs had her hands locked behind her back but she still ran straight at the two agents who opened the door.

Hitting the first one in the stomach Valeri spun around and landed a hard kick on the second. Unfortunately he’d been expecting that and blocked the kick. He grabbed her leg and lifted her off the floor.

Valeri knew that move and twisted her body before he could slam her into the floor and landed a kick to the side of his head. The two fell to the ground and Valeri tried to get up and run before they could stop her.

The moment she had her feet under her two strong arms wrapped around her and she was lifted off the ground. Screaming Valeri twisted and kicked, seeing the other agent getting up.

Throwing her head back Valeri connected with her captive’s face and the grip around her loosened. She dropped landing in a crouch. The second agent made a grab for her but she rolled out of the way and ran for the door at the end of the hall.

There was no warning, one minute she was running for the door, the next her muscles contracted and she fell to the ground the handcuffs electrocuting her again. She tried to move, seeing freedom so close, darkness closed in at the corners of her eyes and in the end it was easier to let it take her over than keep fighting.

The first thing Valeri noticed as she slowly woke up was the cold hard surface under her and two people talking. It took her a while before she understood what they were saying.

“No, no matter how you justify yourself it is not alright. She is human, the electric shock is for emergencies only. Not when she is running towards a locked door!” Said a woman sounding angry but still controlled.

“Dr Fenton, She injured two of my agents with her arms locked behind her back. It was for their safety as much as it was for her. If she learns that fighting will cause her pain then she will stop doing it and it will all become a lot easier dealing with her.” The second speaker was a man, his voice level and cold. Reminding Valeri of a person who didn’t give a shit what the others were thinking because he was always right.

“You think you can domesticate her through pain. That will never work. Transparency and humane behavior will go a lot further than bruit force.” Snapped Mrs Fenton. “Don’t press that button again or I swear you’ll regret it.”

“If you say so.”

“Yes I say so, now leave, I’ve got work to do.” Mrs Fenton’s words were short and final. There was the sound of someone walking and a door closing.

A sigh came from Mrs Fenton and another door opened and the sound of her boots came closer to Valeri.

Rubber clad fingers touched Valeri’s face and the girl jerked back opening her eyes to stare at the woman. Her heart was beating hard in her chest and Valeri looked around herself trying to figure our where she was.

There were thick transparent walls surrounded the table she lay on, on the other side of it was a lab, with computer monitors and equipment’s on every surface. Mrs Fenton’s soft blue eyes were on her and she pulled back her hand.

“It’s okay Valeri, you are safe for now.” Said the woman.

“Safe!” Spat Valeri sitting up, her arms shaking. “I’m locked up in a lab with zapping jewelry around my wrists. I’m as far away from safe as a pig in a slaughter house.”

Mrs Fenton lowered her eyes and nodded. “You are right. I didn’t think this place was a prison like this. It was supposed to be a ghost research facility, not a mad scientist gathering ground.”

“Why don’t you leave if you hate it here.” Snarled Valeri rubbing a sore spot at the back of her head.

Sighing Mrs Fenton turned away from Valeri. “If you weren’t here I would probably have handed in my resignation by now.”

Glaring at the woman Valeri thought she knew the true reason Mrs Fenton wouldn’t quit and go home. “You are doing this because you can’t face reality at home.” She said seeing the woman stiffen. “You left the day off his funeral after all.”

“That’s enough Valeri.” Mrs Fenton walked over to the door in the glass cube and exited.

“Right, Run away, why don’t you. At least we faced the truth and quit hiding.” Sliding off the table Valeri sat down on the floor under it her arms wrapped over her knees.

She probably shouldn’t have brought up her dead son but there was something in her that made it feel good to lash out at the world and especially at the woman who was particularly responsible for his death. Or maybe it wasn’t Danny’s death as much as it had been his miserable life where he ran himself raged keeping her happy and his secret hidden. It was good that he’d finally told her what had happened and who he really was.

Valeri could still remember that night on the roof when she’d been battling Vlad and Phantom had shown up to help her. He’d created a stereo out of ice and used it to amplify his wail. The ghosts appearance had melted back revealing the human inside. She’d been shocked to see her friend standing over her, protecting her and even more frightened when Vlad had taken him away.

It had taken Valeri months to get over the guilt she felt for hunting him but Danny had been chill about it. He’d known who she was all along and never mad her feel unwelcomed in their crew. Quiet the opposite, they acted like she’d always been a part of the team and relied on her as much as they did on Danny.

The woman calling herself Danny’s mom had not been welcomed in the same manner. Even if they had all tried to make the best out of a terrifying situation Valeri had seen the discord. It had pushed Danny into taking the irrational choices where he killed himself for all of them. She had been there pushing him away and holding him back at the same time.

If it was anyone’s fault that Danny wasn’t around, that Tucker had locked himself up and refused to be a part of the world for two months, that Sam had been an idiot and chased after a ghost, it was Maddie Fenton’s and Valeri wanted to hurt her. Not physically break her bones but make her hurt for what she was doing, just like she’d hurt him.

After a while thou it got a bit boring to sulk under the table. Getting up Valeri stared at the woman who had her back turned doing something science at the lab stations. That was all she did, sit at a desk, poke things, scribble notes and run machines.

“Isn’t that boring?” asked Valeri in need of filling the silence.

Mrs Fenton didn’t move or respond.

“Right, Ignore me. You know I can understand what Danny was feeling when you people ignored him.” She walked around the table and kicked the wall. Her bare feet didn’t do much on the thick glass, she couldn’t even make any noise come from it.

Letting out a scream of frustration she did it again and again. Slamming her fist into it and getting no satisfying break.

She wanted her gear to tear down the walls that were keeping her in. One blast from her bazooka and she would be free. With one thought she should be able to blast through the roof and fly out. A simple snap and the handcuffs would be off.

All the power she’d worked so hard for had been taken from her. There were no Vlad to give her a new suit, or Technis 2.0 to upgrade it. There wasn’t even an annoying ghost boy that threw some pun about the huntress falling for her own trap before getting her out. It was only Valeri, powerless and angry little child Valeri, who couldn’t be heard even if she was standing right in front of them.

“Let me out.” Squeaked Valeri sinking down to her knee’s, eyes shut and shoulders shaking as she breathed hard.

“Valeri.” Said Mrs Fenton’s soft voice.

Looking up the girl saw the woman. She was kneeling on the other side of the glass a concerned look on her face.

“Go away!” Screamed Valeri, slamming her fist against the barrier. She wasn’t her mom and didn’t care about her.

“Okay. Mr Peabody will be here in a moment. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Mrs Fenton got up and Valeri hit the wall turning her back on her.

Rubbing her arms for warmth Valeri sat in silence. All she could do was think and use her imagination to try and come up with a way to get out. She’d found out the hard way that trying to escape when the agents collected them from the cell wasn’t a smart option, nor was trying to take things from the food tray. Her next option would be to try and escape when they were transporting her, or maybe find a weak spot in the cube she was in now.

Looking around Valeri got up. She had a creeping feeling she’d seen a similar cell before. The door was magnetically locked and needed a keycard to be opened, It wouldn’t be a match for her armor but without it she was trapped. The light shown down from a lamp over the table and climbing on to it Valeri reached for the light fixing above. She felt the edges, pushed it and tried to turn it loos but it wouldn’t give.

Giving up on the lamp Valeri jumped down and started inspecting the table. There were screws and bolts holding it together. She broke two nails trying to get any of them loose and ended up kicking it instead which only served to make her angrier and kick it again, this time with her heal, causing the weaker casing around it’s foot to buckle.

Feeling satisfaction at something giving way to her Valeri kicked the casing over and over. She didn’t break it or cause it to show her what it was hiding but it felt good. Elaborating her kicks Valeri spun down, catching sight of someone on the other side of the glass before her foot hit the casing hard causing another bump to appear.

Standing Valeri faced her observer and saw red.


	60. Chapter 60

Danny wasn’t sure if the piece of toast that he and Gabe had been given was meant to be supper or breakfast. What he did know was that it was stale, tasteless and that he didn’t like toast at all. Staring up at the observers above him Danny broke a piece of off the bread but couldn’t bear to bring it to his mouth.

Just like he had in prison Gab had jumped at his food and eaten it faster than Danny would have. Once he was finished the younger teen had crawled under his bunk again. The glares Gab gave Danny told him that the teenager wouldn’t stop hating him anytime soon.

Leaning forward Danny dropped his toast on the tray on the floor and kicked it out through the sloth the food had been sent through. It slid up to sloth in Gab’s cell and the younger teen looked up. “What do you think you are doing?” snapped the boy.

“I don’t like it, you can have it.” Said Danny.

“And get poisoned again.” Growled Gab pulling in the tray. “They are going to notice if you don’t eat, they’ll punish you if you try to starve yourself.”

“I’m not starving myself, I just don’t want the toast.” Rolling over Danny listened to Gab gobbling up the food. He was considering starting a conversation with Gab, simply to make time move a bit faster. When there was a sound coming from the hall.

Danny leaned forward trying to see what was happening. A moment later two agents stopped outside his cell, one of them the neutral faced man who’d pinned Danny to the floors earlier.

“Stand up, hands behind your back.” Said the second agent.

“Finally something’s happening here. You know my dog wouldn’t even eat that toast you just served.” Said Danny getting up and stretched. “You wouldn’t happen to have a pen or paper I could borrow, it’s a bit boring to sit here for hours without anything to do. No offence Gab, but I’ve shared headspace with better company than you.”

“Hands behind your back.” Repeated the agent.

“Right, right. Hands behind my back.” The metal bracelets clicked together as soon as the agent activated them. “You know these are a bit loos, would you mind tightening them a bit, they are chafing my skin.”

The agents stepped to either side of the cell door opening it. “Step outside.”

“I take it back.” Said Danny stepping outside his cell and glancing over to Gab. “These guy’s are worse company than any ghost I hand in my head.”

“Move.” The stone-faced man pushed Danny forward.

“Moving, moving forward.” Said Danny following the second agent and just because he could quoted a movie. “Walking the mile, Walking the mile, Walking the…Gray mile. You know it should be the green mile, but this floor isn’t even white. And you call yourselves the Guy’s In White. Green is actually a color that wouldn’t be misplaced in here to be honest. Ghost, Green. It sort of goes better together than all of this white and gray.”

They were out of the hall with all the cells and the agent in front of Danny stopped.

“Is this were we are going. Sort of an awkward place to stop, you waiting for someone-“ The agent spun around and Danny skipped back bumping in to stone-face. “The fuck is wrong with you! Can’t a guy talk without someone taking a swing at them!”

The agent lifted a remote and the hairs on Danny’s arms rose as electricity hummed in the cuffs. “Regulation 11,4 in the transport of prisoners. Quote, said prisoner shall remain quiet during transit end of quote.”

Opening his mouth to argue Danny stopped himself. He wasn’t here to change things or argue with the G.I.W and get hurt for his effort. The goal was to get Valeri. The plan was to work with the G.I.W as much as he could, so that they would let their guards down around him.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t humor himself in the meantime just that he had to be smart about how he did it. Moving his lips exadregatedly as if he was still talking Danny didn’t make a sound. He could see a vein throbbing in the man’s temple but he didn’t press the button.

They continued forward and Danny was led into a room with an all to familiar cub of thick ghost-proof glass in the middle. Danny’s heart skipped a beat and he backed up bumping into stone-face again.

“Move forward.” Ordered the agent behind him but Danny couldn’t get himself to take another step forward.

The other agent opened the door to the cub and turned to Danny. “Inside.”

Shaking his head Danny tried to relax his body, to tell himself that it wasn’t the same cube, that he wasn’t going to go through the Spring Break of Hell again. It didn’t work and instead he felt like someone was trying to choke him.

Stone-face’s hand on his neck threatened Danny to do as told. The agent pushed him forward and stumbling Danny moved in the indicated direction. He was shoved through the door to the cube and tripped over his own feet, falling on his face.

The cuffs freed his arms and Danny curled up into a ball. His whole body was preparing for electricity to shoot through him, for questions to be thrown at him and lights to flick. He knew that it would happen and he couldn’t stop it how much he tried.

Outside the wall shadows of no importance moved, sounds were made but Danny couldn’t comprehend it. His brain was spiraling along the same old memories. Spring break clearer to him than the man sitting down on the other side of the glass.

Stubbornly Danny tried to break the circle and remember something else even if it was bad, he simply had to think of something else.

Erik’s frighten face came to Danny’s mind and he grabbed on to that memory. Only this time Danny saw Kilroy standing behind the boy knife to his throat. The big man slits Erik’s throat and Danny ran at him. He knew that he’d punched the man on the jaw and then stopped the ghost from going after him and instead help Erik.

Even thou that night was frightening and traumatic in and off itself Danny could recall it without feeling bad. He’d done what he’d could to save Erik and they had arrested Kilroy. And couldn’t the same be said about spring break.

Sam, Tucker, Valeri and Danielle had all been looking for him. They had searched for him day and night and finally Valeri had come to his rescue. Yes it had hurt and he never wanted to go through something like that again. But he had been saved.

The new room around him started to come back into focus. Danny sat up, straightening his back and taking a deep breath concentrating on his breathing.

Vlad had taken care of Peabody. Danny didn’t want to care how the man had done it but he did and it felt good to know that he had been punished for all the pain he’d had to go through. It felt better even than knowing that Kilroy would be sent to prison for life. Maybe it was because he’d spent so much time with a killer in his head but Danny wouldn’t regret beating the crap out of Kilroy, the man was more monster than any ghost he’d ever crossed paths with. He was likewise not feeling bad for the punishment Peabody had received, he deserved worse than he got.

Breathing in deeply Danny revisited the spring break memories and figured that when he got home he would have to talk to Gideon about it. He was most likely going to have more traumatic memories to bring home with him once they were out of this new prison. That was if he could still talk to the man.

Opening his eyes, determined to stay in the present, Danny glared at the man sitting across from him. He looked thin and his face was hollowed out, there was a stiffness to him and a cane was leaning against the arm of his chair.

“Long time no see.” Drawled Danny.

There was a twitch in the man’s face.

“Daniel? Is it?” He asked calmly.

“Danny is fine. The school’s been missing your classes.”

“Things got in the way. How old are you?” Said Peabody scribbling in a notebook.

Danny was silent. He wondered if this was going to be the same man who’d tortured him as a ghost or if he was like his mom and dad. They wouldn’t hurt a human but never blink when it came to killing ghosts.

“Are you human?”

“What do you think?” Responded Danny.

“Where are you from?” Continued the man and Danny laughed.

“Aw come on, don’t play this stupid game. You know who I am.” He glared into those dead eyes.

“How old are you?”

Danny shook his head. “Piece of advice, this killer once taught me that you get more information out of a person by talking with them instead of towards them. Try changing the question a bit, when’s your birthday?”

“That isn’t relevant, I want to know how old you are not your birthday.”

“I won’t do all the work for you, ask the right question and I might answer you.”

Narrowing his eyes Peabody picked up a remote and pressed a few buttons. Danny stiffened but whatever he did didn’t affect him.

“How was spring break Danny?” asked the man leaning forward.

“Captivating. How was your vacation afterwards? Thrilling I imagen.”

The mans mouth twisted into a snarl. “What do you know about it?”

Danny smiled. “I heard you took a walk and didn’t stop until your feet were bleeding. How was it having Plasmius take away all your freedom?”

The hand holding the remote shook and Danny pressed on. “Bet you begged for him to stop, cried out for mercy as the pain started. First a dull ache that slowly grew until it became unbearable. You must have been relieved when he finally let you rest. Did you have any good nightmares, Plasmius is very good at coming up with one punishment after another. Bet he hung you up in a cube as well.”

“Shut up.” Snarled the man.

“Or what.” Danny got up and walked over to the wall. “You are going to have a tantrum like a little child who doesn’t get to win a game. Press that button and see what happens, that is if you dare. A ghost could take the full charge but a human might die.”

Taking a deep breath the man put down the remote and stood with the help of his cane. “Everyone thinks that Danny Fenton is dead. Some believes he was Danny Phantom. Unfortunately for you the G.I.W only believes one of those things and wouldn’t care if the second was true. What do you think they will do if I press this button.” He held up the remote.

Danny shrugged. “Nothing. However I think they might get a bit angry at you for breaking their new toy.”

“You are willing to die just to make the agency angry with me. That’s a stupid plan.”

“Yeah it is. How about we have a conversation instead. What made you interested in knowing the history of ghosts?” Danny sat down on the floor hoping that the man would be like Vlad and his Dad, willing to tell anyone who would listen everything they knew about their favorite subject. Vlad’s was about himself and the Packers whereas his dad would bore everyone silly with his talk about ghosts.

“It is interesting, learning who a ghost was before they died. Did you really die in that fire Daniel?”

“Now your playing the game.” Smiled Danny. “No, I didn’t die in the fire. I died a couple of years ago. But you already know this, I told you after all.”

Shaking his head Peabody sat down and looked Danny over. “If it speaks like him, thinks like him, acts like him and knows what he knows then you must be him. Phantom.” Something dark flashed in the man’s eyes and Danny couldn’t stop him from pressing the button.

His whole body spasmed as the electricity ran through him. He really shouldn’t have expected the man to treat him any better than he had the last time, he was in a place where no one would hesitate to use the shocking bracelets to make him do what they wanted. Danny could bet his life that the G.I.W never intended for any of their prisoners to see the light of day again.

The electricity stopped and Danny panted gasping for air. As soon as he’d caught his breath Danny pulled himself back in to that dark place where no one could reach him. He was going to make sure that the G.I.W would never be able to lay a hand on any ghost, human or person there between. Glaring up at his stares Danny started concocting another plan, this one to bring down the agency.

“Sirius, Antares, Canopus, Alphard, Regulus, Aldebaran, Procyon.” Said Danny unaware of the man growing pale at the sound of those words. The next shock flew like lightning in Danny’s darkness.

Opening his eyes Danny glared at Peabody and as if he’d known how to do it all the time Danny redirects the electricity making it turn back and a sudden snap had the two jumping. The metal bracelets falling to the floor.

Danny blinks down at his wrists in surprise and looks up at Peabody, horror on the mans face. “Ops.” He grins showing fangs.

Peabody didn’t dare do anything after that, he’d lost his favorite torture device and with it any threat he could make. The stone-faced agent was the one who walked into the cell with Danny and placed the new bracelets around his wrists.

Danny was returned to his cell after that and fell down on his bunk with a deep sigh. His body was still shaking and he wasn’t sure he could take another zap from Peabody.

“Danny!”

Sitting up Danny turned to the speaker and his heart lifted. “Valeri.” 


	61. Chapter 61

Valeri sat across the corridor from Danny in the cell beside Gab. Her hair was shorter and there was unhealthy dark circles around her eyes. Said eyes were looking him over taking in his appearance from top to toe.

“Valeri.” Sighed Danny. “I’ve been looking for you.”

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and then lay down on her bunk, back to him.

“You okay?” asked Danny sitting down on the floor so that he could see her.

Valeri didn’t answer him but that wasn’t unexpected, going back through Bill’s memories Danny knew that Valeri hadn’t believed his lie. She hadn’t said anything outright but the way she’d looked at him was enough. Bill hadn’t known what Valeri’s looks had meant, he’d thought she didn’t like him and only played along with the role that he’d been given.

“They are worried about you back home.” Said Danny. It was better to talk to her rather than be quiet, his body was still shaking from his meeting with Peabody. “We saw it on the news you know. Tucker got real mad and would have gone after the agents if we hadn’t been so far away.” He sighed “We came as soon as we could.”

He talked for a while but eventually gave up when Valeri didn’t so much as move. Wrapping his arms around his knees Danny closed his eyes.

There wasn’t as much sleeping in the cell as dosing off and waking suddenly to every little noise. They were given food once more, Gab diving at it without looking twice, Valeri looked over hers before eating it. Danny didn’t feel like eating a sandwich for breakfast and sent it over to Gab.

The three sat in silence and waited, there was a lot of waiting in prison but never this much. Or maybe it was because Danny had never felt trapped in jail, he’d always been able to do whatever he’d wanted. No powers meant that he was trapped and hadn’t even known how much freedom he’d had before.

Then again, maybe his powers weren’t completely gone. Danny wasn’t sure what had happened when the handcuffs had broken but he knew there had been something there.

The agents entered the corridor to the cells as Danny flushed the toilet. They all stopped outside a cell each. “Get up, hands behind your back.”

They all got up and placed their hands behind their backs. Danny washed his before complying to the order.

“Here we go again, what is it this time?” Said Danny feeling the cuffs lock behind him.

The doors opened.

“Move out.”

Danny and Gab did as they were told, Valeri was forced out of her cell and didn’t stop fighting back as they dragged her along. Danny noticed that she didn’t go all out on the agents, only making them work to get her where they wanted her to be.

They weren’t shown into the same room with a cube cell but an empty room this time. Valeri was thrown inside whereas the boys walked in before having the door closed behind them. Throwing herself at the door even before the cuffs were deactivated Valeri screamed and kicked the door several times.

“Don’t try it, the doors won’t open before you are either unconscious or have defeated the ghost.” Said Gab putting his back to a wall.

“What ghost?” Asked Valeri and Danny.

They had hardly said it before a green cloud was expelled from a fire sprinkler in the celling. Danny and Valeri both assumed a fighting stance waiting to see what ghost was coming out at them.

It took the form of a legless police ghost, one of Walkers goons. Relaxing his shoulders Danny rolled his eyes. “Great from one guard to another, Walker’s not missing you?”

“Ghost child.” Growled the goon pulling out his baton and going for Danny.

Rolling out of the way Danny found himself standing side by side with Valeri. “Someone got up on the wrong side this morning.”

“Yeah just hid behind the capable fighter.” Snapped Valeri getting out of the way when the goon swung at them.

“Who said I was incapable!” Danny backed up drawing the ghost towards him. “I’ve been fighting ghosts longer than you.” He kicked at the goon, pushing it over to the other side of the room.

“Have you!” Huffed Valeri keeping an eye on the ghost. “So what, you’ve got those memories back which you haven’t got?”

Danny held up a hand to the charging goon and he stopped. “Would you hold it for a minute, I need to make something clear with my friend.”

To both Valeri’s and Gab’s surprise the goon crossed his arms. “One minute.” He agreed.

Valeri gaped at the ghost and then looked at Danny with the same surprised expression. “They are reasonable.” Huffed Danny. “Unlike you. Is it really that hard to imagen that I didn’t die in that fire and that it was my clone who you meet before?”

Looking down Valeri bit her lip and was quiet for a moment before shaking her head hard eyes turning on Danny. “No. What’s hard to believe is that you’d leave your friends thinking you dead. You didn’t see the wreck they turned into because of you!” Valeri took a swing at Danny who instinctively jumped back.

“You think I wanted to do that to them! To you!” Danny backed away from Valeri’s next swing. “It was ether hurting them or killing them, which would you have preferred!”

“I would have preferred not hurting my friends at all! I would rather have you tell us the truth before throwing a clone in our faces.” Valeri spun, aiming a kick for Danny, who dodged. “Did you and Vlad plan on the clone or was that just a lucky accident!”

“You think I planned for all of this! I had no idea there was a bigger schema going on before the fire! I wanted to die, to stop him from killing you all. But NO the _Master Of Time_ had to show me what would happen if I did! Worst was he showed me how I could make things work out in the end!” Danny blocked Valeri’s next punch and held on to her. “I’m sorry okay. Things got screwed up because we were messing with time. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you the truth.”

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” Spat Valeri trying to pull out of Danny’s hold. “You can’t promise us you won’t do that again! There’s no telling what you’ll do for the greater good even if it means hurting your friends. Why should I be your friend if you are just going to hurt me again. We can’t trust you.” She jerked out of Danny’s hold.

“You are right.” Said Danny holding up his hands. “I couldn’t even trust myself, I still don’t know if I can. But that isn’t the point. I need you to work with me, please.”

Valeri hit Danny across the face knocking his head back against the wall. She glared at him and then punched him again. Danny didn’t stop her and took the next one as well. The kick to his stomach had Danny glad he’d skipped breakfast as he doubled over gasping for air.

“Would you stop that!” Screamed Valeri pulling Danny up by the neck of his shirt. “Would you quit letting everyone beat you up. You can hit back too!”

Danny raised a hand and stopped Valeri’s next punch, which was weaker than the other. “Don’t you get it Val. I’m afraid what will happen when I do.” He breathed and then pushed her away as the ghost attacked them.

“Time’s up.” Informed the goon swinging his baton at Danny’s head.

“Right.” Sighed Danny rolling under the ghost to come up beside Valeri. “Let’s continue this conversation later.”

“You bet we are.” Huffed Valeri stepping forward and grabbing the goon’s arm. She threw him back against the wall with a satisfying smack.

Shaking his head the ghost pointed its baton at Valeri.

Danny pushed her out of the way of the ghost-ray and watched in horror as it hit Gab.

The little guy groaned clutching his chest where the shot had landed. There was a strange glow coming from him and the next thing Danny knew Gab was the one firing a ghost-ray. The goon was surprised as well and didn’t avoid the shot which ripped through his left shoulder.

They all stared stunned at Gab until Danny broke the shocked silence. “Fuck me. You’re an Ectomancer.”

“A what?” asked Valeri assuming a fighting stance again ready for the ghosts next attack.

“Ectomancer. It’s a person who can control ecto-based energies. Like if he gets overshadowed the ghost can’t control him but he can use it’s powers.” Danny snapped his fingers. “God dame it, I should have seen it. Bjorn wasn’t controlling you, you were using him.”

“Would you stop talking nonsense and get back to the fight!” Snapped Gab, he hadn’t left his spot and the glow which Danny had noticed seamed to disappeared.

There was a grunt from Valeri who engaged in full hand to hand combat with the ghost, aiming his ghost-ray’s away from herself. Danny watched as Valeri disarmed the ghost and used his own baton to hit him.

“Valeri!” Called Danny moving up behind the ghost, who’s attention had shifted to the bigger threat.

Landing a solid kick on the ghost Valeri sent it flying towards Danny who spun around landing a kick of his own slamming the ghost into the wall. Quickly removing the helmet Danny hit it’s face bashing the skull against the wall. The red eye’s rolled backwards and the goon slumped down on the floor unconscious.

“Right, just give it one smack across it’s face and he’s out like a light.” Huffed Valeri sitting down on the floor to catch her breath.

“The walls are coated in ecto-ranium. Why else do you think they’d just let a ghost lose in here.” Danny spat out a mouthful of blood licking the cut his teeth had made in his cheek. “Now as I was saying, ecto-mancer. Can technically do anything ghosts can all they need is a powersource. Most use tiny ghosts or larger once loyal to them. Like Freakshow.”

“I am not a FREAK!” Shouted Gab stepping forward to Danny and grabbing the front of his clothes the little guy pushed Danny against a wall eyes glowing red.

“I never said you was a freak. I was talking about a man called Freakshow. He’s the only other ecto-mancer I’ve meet, sort of explains the G.I.W interest in you too. The guy broke out of a G.I.W prison almost a year ago using his hidden talents. Thou I don’t think he ever redirected a ghost-ray.”

Gab raised an eyebrow and his grip on Danny loosened. “So what. It’s not like this ability has helped me. If what you are saying is true it’s the whole reason they’ve experimented on me.”

Danny wanted to tell Gab no. That the G.I.W would have done horrible things to him even if he’d only been possessed by a ghost. They’d taken him because he was an easy target to disappeared, no family and no one to miss him.

“Don’t be stupid.” Scoffed Valeri. “These shitheads go after whoever they deem ghostly enough. Just look at me, I’m human with no abilities and they locked me up here to.”

The two boys gave Valeri a look. “Yeah, you are just a badass woman who throws ghost around with one arm behind her back.” Said Danny.

“It’s called martial arts training, which you have too, all be it less graceful.” Huffed Valeri turning her nose up at them.

“Graceful isn’t the word I would have used.” Muttered Danny slipping out of Gab’s hold.

“You want me to rearrange your face a bit more?” Smiled Valeri cracking he knuckles.

Before Danny could make an excuse there was a hissing sound from the sprinkler and Danny felt a tug in his chest as the ghost was absorbed back the way he’d come from.

“Round two.” Said Gab putting his back to the wall.

“What next, Ecto-pusses?” Sighed Valeri getting to her feet.

“The box ghost.” Suggested Danny rolling up his sleeves as green mist filled the center of the room.

“That would be a nice one seeing as we are in a box.” Smiled Valeri.

The ghost’s materialized and flung themselves at the three.

“Ghost-monkey’s!” Swore Danny smacking the one attacking him in the face. It fell back and rolled up on its feet, screaming and flinging itself at Danny once more. “I hate these buggers!”

Gab screamed as well and dodged his attacker, it’s sharp nails scraping the paint of the wall.

“Any plans?” Grunted Valeri throwing hers against a wall.

Danny went through all he could remember about the irritating apes and apart from being agile, annoying and hard to catch he remembered them having another ability which could become useful. “No they are just stupid, brainless gorillas who can’t see the difference between their own shit and bananas.”

Even if all ghost’s didn’t speak a human language they all had a basic understanding of it. The monkey’s knew they had been insulted and compared to a gorilla. Letting out a high scream that hurt Danny’s ears they flung green flames at him.

Jumping out of the way Danny ran past Gab. “Use the fire.” He told him drawing the attackers away from his friends. Dodging the thrown fire was like a game of dodgeball which Danny was the master off. He kept up the taunts making the monkey’s see red and completely forget about Valeri and Gab.

Using the energy of the flames Gab shot a monkey in the back. The ghost’s scream was turned in to a monkey noise as it tried to put out the fire. Valeri had a second ghost cut off its own scream as its tail was pulled back and she swung the teddy-bear sized ghost like a sledge in to the third knocking them both out.

Danny ran at the one on fire and kicked its head in knocking that ghost out as well.

This time it was Danny who sat down on the floor gasping his fingers scraping the back of his head as he bowed it. Gab was scoping up the flames and juggled them in amazement, he’d likely never thought of doing that before, only returning shots that hit him.

“That wasn’t to hard.” Scuffed Valeri walking over to Danny and joined him on the floor. “Why didn’t they throw fire at us from the beginning?”

Forcing himself to keep a slow breathing rhythm Danny shrugged. “They are hungry. The goon was too, why else do you think he’d let us have a talk?”

“I don’t know, he was reasonable like you said.”

Shaking his head Danny took a deep breath in and out slowly doing his best to forget the smell of smoke, burning plastic, wood and flesh. “He was feeding on our emotions, anger and fear are strong emotions that are easy to feed on. The monkey’s were doing the same thing. It’s also a reason they didn’t shoot from the beginning, they didn’t have any energy for it.”

“How do you know all of this stuff?” asked Gab combining his fistfuls of fire into a larger flame.

“Mom and dad like to discuss theories over the dinner table. I’ve tried some of them out.” Responded Danny looking away from the fire. “Would you mind putting that out.”

“What is it bothering you?” Gab collected more of the flames before they’d burnt out.

“Yes it is.” Growled Danny glaring at the younger boy.

There was something hard and spiteful in Gab’s glowing red eyes but he let the fire die out. “Not like we could have used it against the next monster they throw at us.” Muttered Gab as the hissing started and the ghosts, with the rest of their fire was absorbed.

“Here comes another one.” Grunted Danny getting up and backed away from the center. Valeri joined him but wasn’t as quick to assume her fighting pose this time. Even with the short breaks between ghosts Valeri was getting exhausted from moving so fast and hitting that hard. She would probably be able to go on all day if she was in her armor with its support.

The next ghost was large, black and green. Even before it had fully taken form the ghost attacked swinging long claws at the three of them. Valeri jumped back whereas Gab and Danny fell to the floor.

The great roar that exploded from the beast had the room shaking. It lunged for Gab drawing a high pitched screech from the boy.

Reacting Danny rolled back on to his feet and flung himself at the furry creature. He managed to grab its tail and stop it. Valeri ran past him and grabbed one of the big paws, avoiding the sharp claws she spun around.

Letting go of the tail Danny stared as Valeri threw the great wolf over her hip and drove him in to the floor. There was a howl from the ghost followed by a snarled word before it threw Valeri off himself.

“STOP!” Shouted Danny recognizing both the ghost and the word it had spoken.

“Stop! Are you mad, it’s trying to kill us!” Shouted Gab aiming his hand at Wulf throwing a flame-ball at him.

Danny ran at Gab and slapped his hand down, cursing as the large angry eyes of the ghost came on them. “Wulf haltu ni estas viaj frinoj!” Shouted Danny pushing Gab out of the way. He barley managed to avoid the claws as Wulf continued past them and started circling the three running around them.

“What the hell did you say to it to make it so mad?” Asked Valeri backing up against the two boys.

Biting his lips Danny had forced his brain to think of something. “Don’t attack him, he won’t hurt you.”

“It’s a monster, he’ll kill us!” Snapped Gab flinching back as Wulf came closer to them.

“I’ll handle it.” Growled Danny bending his knees, aiming for the ghost, Danny flung himself at Wulf. His hands tangled in the fur.

Wulf howled and jumped slamming his back into the ceiling, rolled over and dragged his burden against the wall as he ran, doing everything he could to throw Danny off.

Having taking many beatings, Danny wasn’t a stranger to having his back slammed against a hard surface. He managed to hold on to the ghost’s back as he slowly climbed up it until he finally managed to get his arm around Wulf’s neck.

The chokehold drew a snarl from Wulf who went mad doing his damnedest to throw Danny off. “Pardonu mia Amikon.” Said Danny before chumping down on his bracelet.

The shock coursed through them both drawing a great howl from Wulf. He flung them against the wall, against the roof and floor, before finally collapsing.

Concentrating hard on the power coursing through his body and into Wulf Danny made it turn back on its source. For the second time the bracelet broke, snapping clean off, Danny and Wulf fell to the floor.

“Are you completely mad!” Shouted Gab staring down at Danny.

“Sorry, Pardonu mia Amikon.” Breathed Danny. “And no I’m not mad, Wulf is a friend.”

“Friend.” Said Wulf.

“Fancy meeting you in a place like this.” Said Danny in Esperanto. “How did you get here?”

Getting up Wulf shook himself like a wet dog.

“You speak his language!” Said Gab flabbergasted.

“That’s why you’ve learned that nonsense tongue. To speak with him?” Valeri gaped at the huge ghost who was scratching behind his ear with a hind led.

“Yeah, Wulf kiel vi alvenis ci tien?” Repeated Danny. Wulf told them how he’d ran from Walkers goons after he left Danny at Christmas. The traditional truce had prevented Walker from capturing him and Wulf had let down his guard resulting in his capture by the men in white.

“I’m sorry you got captured my friend. I promise you that I’ll break you out of here. We might even need your help.” Said Danny in Esperanto.

There was a hiss from the sprinkler and Wulf was absorbed back the same way he’d come.

“Right here’s the next one.” Sighed Valeri and they all assumed a fighting stance.

The following ghost was a gunslinger who’s English dialect was so weird that none of them could understand him. Danny and Gab distracted the ghost while Valeri walked around it. When she attacked the ghost said a few words they could understand. “Shooting a man in the back is low even for yeh’.”

After a short rest they were set upon by three ghosts. Danny recognized them all from the movies, “Great a triple feature.” Nightmarica, Feminalien and Terminatra all attacked one of them each. Danny had a hard time getting out of Feminalien’s grasp but didn’t have to resort to destroying the other bracelet as Valeri knocked the ghost of him. Gab wasn’t so lucky and received a cut on his calf before he blasted Terminatra in the face.

Collapsing on the floor Danny breathed out heavily. “Roll end credits I’m out of this horror movie.”

Valeri kicked him before sitting down herself. “One more movie pun and I’ll kill you.” There was a hiss from the sprinkler and the unconscious ghosts were absorbed. “And One more ghost out of you and I swear I’ll kill you!” She pointed up to the sprinkler.

“They’ve never thrown this many ghosts at me before.” Grunted Gab pressing his hands to the cut in his leg.

“You’ve neve had backup before.” Said Danny sitting up as the door to the arena opened.

The three teenagers didn’t protest or fight back as they were taken out of the room, Danny’s broken bracelet was replaced before they were magnetized behind his back. Gab was separated from them and the two were shown into what looked like the boy’s shower room at school.

An agent placed two sets of clothes and a towel each on a bench in front of them. He told them to clean up and then sat down on a bench watching.

Felling his cheeks grow warm Danny glanced at Valeri meeting her gaze. “I’ll keep my back turned if you will.” He turned his back on her unzipping the jumpsuit.

“If you peek I will scratch your eyes out.” Hissed Valeri turning her back to him taking of her jumpsuit.

Making sure he didn’t turn in Valeri’s direction Danny undressed and tossed his clothes in a corner before stepping in under the warm water. Valeri made a yelping sound as the water hit her. “It fucking freezing.” She complained.

“You can have mine, it’s warm.” Sighed Danny massaging his stiff shoulders.

“No.” Huffed Valeri. “You can tell me how you survived the fire without any burns?”

“You peeked.” Said Danny running his fingers through his hair. Breathing a deep sigh he shook his head. “Vlad got me out. Clockwork temporarily stopped the ghost in my head and Jazz called for Vlad. A minute more in there and I would have been dead.” He absently ran his fingers over the heled skin where he’d been burnt. “As for the scars, I guess it’s because my clone and me merged.”

“You what!” Valeri spluttered.

Danny told Valeri what had happened after Sam and Tucker turned up at the circus, then he had to explain how he’d gotten there in the beginning followed by an even more complicated explanation of why he’d started to trust the ghost. He couldn’t remember it’s name or anything he’d said, there was only the vague memories of how he’d influenced him and the feeling that he wasn’t as bad as everyone thought.

Once the two had showered and gotten dressed, they were shown back to their cell’s and kept talking avoiding the one subject they couldn’t talk about. How they were going to get out of the G.I.W’s prison.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that this was going to be the final story but there is still more to tell about theese characters and what happens after. In case you were wondering or wishing, Yes there will be one more story, I might actually continue the series, thou maybe at a slower pace.  
The 17th story is still in it's very rough draft but the working title so far is Blue Sky. Lets see if it sticks.  
For now enjoy, and if you want to listen to me read the series from the begining you can check out my Youtube chanel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpCVhtiVGi38BbnVgcNXpOA?view_as=subscriber  
Happy Reading!

Time at the G.I.W prison lab seemed to move irregularly. Danny didn’t know if it was because he was new that he wasn’t taken out of his cell more regularly, Valeri was pulled out twice more returning angry and refusing to talk to him, Gab was taken out three times and returned either shaking, unconscious or limping. None of them told Danny what they’d gone through and he didn’t press them, when he’d been tortured Sam, Tucker and Valeri had let him be, knowing that he would talk to the when the time came.

There were four more meals before Danny was ordered to get up and put his hands behind his back. He gave all the food to Gab not trusting the G.I.W cooking. Feeling a bit obstinate when the agents came Danny took his time.

Rolling slowly out of bed he yawned and stretched. The agents were stone faces as always, repeating their order. “Yeah yeah.” Mocked Danny placing his hands behind his back. They snapped together as soon as they were behind him.

Following the agents out into the corridor and over to another room, Danny wondered when the escape plan was going to start. They had said three days, maybe only two had gone by, which meant that he’d have to start working on his mom or else they wouldn’t have her support.

“Sit down.” Ordered a woman and Danny was drawn out of his thoughts.

“Mom!” He said staring at her, dressed as always in her blue jumpsuit, her hair worn a bit longer than normal and dark shadows under her eyes.

“It’s Doctor Fenton. Take a seat.” She pointed at the table behind the glass wall.

Sighing Danny walked into the room and sat down.

“You can leave.” Said Maddie waving the agents off. She entered the room with Danny carrying a box. The agents left the room and Danny’s arms were released.

She put down the box beside him. “Take off the top of your jumpsuit, We are going to monitor you during the test.” She picked up something that looked like a tangle of headphone wires.

“Okay- what sort of test?” Asked Danny not moving an inch.

Making an annoyed sound Maddie put down the tangled weirs. “An environmental test, Heat, Cold, Audio and Energization.” She reached for the zipper and Danny didn’t stop her.

“How are you going to do this test? mo… Mrs Fenton.” He bit his lip seeing his mom’s eyes flash in anger when he tried to call her mom.

“This room is equipped to change the environment, turning up or down the temperature, special sound equipment to control frequencies not heard by human ears. As well as one of my own invention in which tiny ectoplasmic particles will be released in the room and charged with an increasing amount of energy. It’s nothing harmful of course when the subject is being monitored and kept out of danger.” Maddie started placing the ends of her tangled weir to Danny’s chest with tape.

“So these things…” He clicked the bracelet against each other. “…doesn’t do any monitoring?”

“Basic pulse only. These will keep track of your heart and your lungs. These…” She picked up a metal ring with nodes around it like a crown. “Will monitor your brainwaves.”

“Why do you want to do this?” asked Danny watching his mom’s eyes.

“It is part of the basic tests.”

“Basic tests for what?”

“To determine what you are.” Maddie placed the crown on Danny’s head making sure she had the nodes where she wanted them. Her eyes met his for a moment.

“What if I am what you don’t want me to be?” He whispered stomach turning in to a black hole. He couldn’t bear it if she got angry at him for saying what he knew she was thinking.

Maddie grabbed the box and turned away from him walking out into the room beyond the glass wall. Peabody sat on a chair there typing at a computer. “We’ve got the signals.” He said glasses reflecting the screen.

“Initiate the first cycle.” Ordered Maddie sitting down in front of another monitor.

Danny pulled up his legs sitting cross-legged on the table glaring at Peabody. He didn’t notice anything at first but soon felt the room grow warmer. It wasn’t uncomfortable like the heat he’d experienced at Angelica’s, rather as pleasant as a warm room in winter.

“You like the warmth?” asked Peabody looking up from his screen at Danny.

“Rather have the cold.” Said Danny. “How about you. Hot or Cold?” He wasn’t sure but knowing Vlad Danny guessed that the man had tortured Peabody with fire as it was a part of his powers.

“Cold weather. Always liked an excuse to be indoors. Sort of like most teenagers now a days who do anything to lock themselves in their room and play videogames.” Said the man.

Danny shook his head. “Depends on the teenager, ask the football team and you’ll find that they rather be out if there isn’t a game on.”

“Who are you then?” There was something different to the way Peabody was acting.

“A bit of both. Can’t say I like being out in the heat.” He whipped away the sweat on his forehead.

“Where would you go on a hot summers day?” Continued Peabody.

Tilting his head Danny narrowed his eyes on the man. “Is it just me or have you taken classes in having a conversation?”

There was a smile flashing on Maddie’s lips whereas the man’s lips turned into a line.

“Yeah thought so.” Said Danny leaning back and taking in a deep breath. “I’d go with my friends to the waterpark. Or hide out in the lab on the computer. That is if mom and dad isn’t down there doing one of their experiments.”

“You don’t like your parents?” Asked Peabody glancing in Maddie’s direction.

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” Warned Danny feeling sweat role down his back. “I love my parents no matter what, that’s what family means.”

He breathed out a heavy sigh laying back. “You tried that last time. Thought you knew better than me.”

Peabody didn’t answer and Danny didn’t bother with having him reply. He didn’t know how much the man had told his mom but sooner or later she would find out about all of it.

“Why so quiet?” Danny asked the ghost in his head. He loved to taunt him, loved to poke at things that hurt, the memories of spring break being one of his favorite. “You never used to be this quiet, always nagging on and influencing me. Don’t have anything to say now do you?”

Feeling a bit out of breath Danny sighed deeply concentrating on the cold at the center of his chest. “But you can’t answer. Because you are gone.” The cold spread through his body driving back the building headache. Breathing out Danny closed his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” asked Maddie.

Sitting up Danny met his mom’s eyes, she looked perplexed.

Not looking away Danny didn’t answer her.

They stayed like that for a while. Danny kept breathing slowly and evenly, concentrating on his core. Glancing at her computer screen Maddie looked back up at him.

“Getting a bit cold in here, don’t you think.” Said Danny, thou his skin had goosebumps and he was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

“It is not the room getting colder, it’s you. Your temperature had risen to a hundred and dropped to nighty eight. And now it’s rising again.” Her eyebrows knitted together.

“How hot is the room?” Asked Dany.

“A hundred and seven.” Said Maddie looking over at Peabody’s screen. “Slow down the cycle a bit.”

Sighing Danny kept concentrating on the cold in his chest. He felt cold even though sweat ran down his brow and back. He felt sick and slid off the table. As soon as his feet touched the floor the whole world spun and he found himself staring up at the ceiling.

“Daniel?”

“That was unexpected.” He breathed.

“His temperature is spiking.” Said Maddie.

“Still not dangerously.” Said Peabody. “He’s still speaking.”

“Try and stop me, pea brain.” Danny giggled at the insult. “To bad you aren’t like Peas and Carrots. That would be disgusting.”

“Do you know what you are talking about?” Asked Peabody.

Danny looked up at him. “Peas, green round things, Carrots, orange and grows in the ground. What did you think I was talking about? Spock and Kirk?”

“Tell me how you are feeling?” Asked Maddie and Danny turned his eyes on her only she was blurred and he couldn’t seem to focus them.

Closing his eyes Danny forced back a wave of nausea. His headache was back in full force. “What’s the temperature in here?” he asked short of breath.

“…” Said Maddie.

“What?” Danny had heard her but couldn’t understand. She repeated but it all sounded muddled.

Sounds hadn’t been muddled in the fire. Danny had agreed to Clockworks and Jazz’s deal and the ghost had resumed time. He hadn’t fallen through another floor but found himself curled up on his side trying to protect himself from the flames.

The fire had roared and Danny had thought he’d heard someone cry out. He could hardly breath because of all the smoke and pain was growing in his arm as the flames bit through the suit. His heart had been beating so fast and hard in his chest he’d thought it would burst.

The next minute the flames had parted and Vlad knelt before him. Danny hadn’t been able to hear what he was saying but the cold hand on his head and the sudden clean air as they teleported out of the building had him gasping and couching.

Squinting at the blurred form in front of him Danny tried to stifle the coughs. It took him a while before he realized that he was staring at his mom’s face. Not the fruity loop’s.

Scowling Danny rolled over to all four breathing in heavy gulps of fresh air.

Something cold touched his neck and Danny jumped looking up at his mom. “It’s okay. You are alright.” She said placing the ice-pack on his neck once more.

Feeling confused Danny reached up and held the ice in place. “What happened?” He asked.

“You don’t remember?” Said Maddie grabbing a bottle from the table and handing it to him. “Drink, it’ll make you feel better.”

Sitting Danny took the bottle and drank big gulps without tasting it. Once the bottle was empty he sat it down and looked up at his mom. “How hot did it get?”

“Two hundred before you past out and another ten before we brought it down. Tell me how you are feeling, any dizziness, nausea, headache, muscle cramps?” She had a walled of expression on her face.

“None of the above. Are you alright?” He said looking up at her. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Maddie’s mouth hardened and she stood up. “We’ll begin the next round now. Try and stay conscious for as long as you can.” With that she walked out having the door close behind her.

Sighing Danny got up and stretched. His head was still spinning slightly and the headache was slowly retreating with the ice. He watched as his mom sat down at her computer and told Peabody to start the next cycle.

“It’s okay you know.” Said Danny pacing the confined space.

“What is?” Asked Peabody.

Glancing at the man Danny looked over to his mom who’s shoulders were very stiff. “I won’t hold this against you.” He said walking in a circle around the table.

“Anything specific you were thinking of or this whole session in general?” Drawled Peabody and Danny got a glimpse of his screen and the sinking temperature. He’d used up all his reserve keeping himself cool, if his core didn’t protect him Danny wondered how long he would last.

“I’ll hold everything against you Pea-brain. There is no reason I shouldn’t.”

Sighing Maddie turned to Danny. “Why not against me?” She asked hands clenched into fists.

“You know why. Be it hunting me, dissecting me or scolding me for skipping class. I won’t hold it against you.” He placed the ice-pack on the table.

There was pain in her glare and Danny could taste her anger, laced with love. “Whoever you think you are. I can tell you that you are not Him.”

Sitting down on the table Danny meet that hard gaze, filled with everything unsaid between them. “That’s clear, otherwise you wouldn’t be doing this. Tell me, seeing as you brought it up. How do you know I’m not.”

Huffing Maddie crossed her arms. “I know, you aren’t.”

Rubbing warmth into his feet Danny never looked away from those familiar eyes. “Because of an autopsy? What did it really say. Death by smoke inhalation, pelvis crushed, dental matched to records, parental DNA match confirmed. I didn’t read that in the report if that’s what you were thinking.”

Shaking her head Maddie turned back to her screen. “What’s the temperature Mr Peabody?” She asked ignoring Danny.

“50 and dropping.” Said Peabody turning to Maddie. “You don’t believe it, do you?”

Maddie glanced at Danny before turning her attention back to the screen. “That’s irrelevant. No change in vitals. Add ten percent humidity.”

There was a long drawn out quiet that didn’t stop before Danny started shivering. “25 degrees, body temperature at 97. This kid can really take the cold.”

“We are only measuring core temperature, he was over a hundred half an hour ago, it might take a bit longer. Add ten percent humidity every ten minutes.” Said Maddie her back to Danny.

Pulling up his knees to his chin Danny watched his mom, keeping his toes warm and his temper cold. It was hard to have her ignore him, even after what he had said. He couldn’t help but care what she thought.

Maybe it was because Jazz had accepted that he was alive from the beginning or that his dad had told him right off that he knew who he was. But Danny to felt like his mom was making a big deal out of things. It wasn’t like there weren’t any clues for her to find if she bothered looking. And that was what he had to do, make her bother to look.

“Was colder at Christmas.” He said and only got the cold shoulder from his mom.

Peabody on the other hand jumped at a chance to have a conversation and find out more about him. “What did you do last Christmas?” Asked the boring man.

“Oh you know, Road trip, hockey, boardgames, had my ears busted and got coal in my stocking. All of that before I fell into the river.” Said Danny and then he elaborated, telling his mom the whole truth which she deserved. “Actually it was a ghostly wail that burst my ears. The ghost of Jeremy Fenton who drowned down by the mill. He was also the one who later froze me in ice. That’s how I ended up in the river. I’ve never been that cold in my life.”

“So you survived being frozen solid?” Said Peabody with open interest now that he was getting some clear information out of him.

“Well I’ve got an Ice-core, this isn’t so cold. You should visit the Far Frozen, there we talk zero degrees on the warmest of days.” Huffed Danny.

“What’s this Far Frozen? Sounds like make-believe.” Taunted Peabody.

Danny laughed. “Yeah so does ghosts, secret agents and mad scientists. But hey they are all under this roof.”

“I believe Mr Peabody asked you a question.” Said Maddie coldly, she was clearly listening to him even if she tried to ignore him.

“The Far Frozen is a realm in The Ghost-Zone. Populated by Yeti ten feet tall and warmhearted people. I know a lot of humans who could learn a thing or two from them, maybe you would like to meet them Mr Peabody.” Danny blew on his hands and tried to stop the shivers, letting out the cold in himself while keeping up his human temperature. He didn’t know if he would be able to do it, in his human form he was more suspectable to the cold than in his ghost form, but going ghost in that cell would be a death sentence and he wasn’t even sure if he could do it.

“Ninety-five core and fifteen room with a thirty percent humidity.” Said Maddie.

Sighing Danny shook his head. “You’ve never been in The Ghost-Zone. It’s a dangerous place but when you get to know the people there it seems a lot more hospitable. You’ve built the ghost portal, why not take a look.”

“We’ve not yet finished the proper shielding on the Spector speeder.” Said Maddie. “There is no telling how entry into another dimension could affect the human body.”

That made Danny burst out laughing and he couldn’t stop before he was out of breath and rolling around on the table with a bellyache. “Do you know how many times Sam and Tucker have gone through that portal without suffering any side effects.”

“They haven’t.” Said Maddie shocked turning to Danny.

“We snuck down into the lab multiple times and had no ill effects from it. There is more bad things coming out of that portal than it is affecting those going though it.” Smiled Danny. “Why do you think ghosts come to Amity Park. It’s because you built that portal. An open gate into the human world where they could feast on all the emotions there. Do you know why they come to Casper High so often?” Breathing in deeply Danny smiled at his mom.

“They are drawn to all the teenagers, their emotions are heightened at that age, hormones running wild.” She explained.

“Just like you explained it at breakfast.”

Maddie smiled softly before remembering who she was talking to and returned her attention to the screen. “Zero degrees, fifty percent humidity and ninety-three core.”

Hugging his knees Danny sighed. “Tell me when I’m dying. This is boring.” He closed his eyes and waited for something interesting to happen.

“Are you feeling alright?” asked Maddie but Danny ignored her. He hated that question and rather not answer it.

“How are you doing?” asked Maddie again and this time Danny turned his head yawning.

“Daniel?” She asked.

Lifting his head Danny looked up at her.

“Are you tired?” she asked.

Danny shrugged his eyelids feeling a bit heavy.

“Do me a favor and tell me what stars there are in the constellation of Ursa Major?” Asked the woman.

It took Danny longer than it should to recall the names. “Alkaid, Mizar and Alcor… Alioth, Megresss…Phesssda.” He frowned licking his lips. “Phecda, Merak and Dubhe.” Even his words felt sluggish. Putting down his head Danny continued dreamily. “Sirius, Antares, Canopus, Alphard, Regulus, Aldebaran, Procyon, Spica, Polaris, Alpha Centauri, Vega, Deneb, Altair and Lyrae.” Closing his eyes Danny could see the stars as he named them, painting the black sky with every name, creating constellation one after another.

Eventually there was someone shaking his shoulder and Danny looked stiffly up into his mothers face. “Hi.” He yawned. “Got anything to do?”

“The second test is complete, we have two more to go. You doing alright?” She was pressing her lips into a thin line.

“Right. Wake me up when you are done.” He asked rolling over on his side.

“You might wake up before that.” She said returning to her side of the glass.

There was no mistaking that he would wake up before the end of the test. It started as a deep base sound that was felt more than heard. Slowly it grew taking the whole scale up and not stopping there.

As the sound reached a noise so high it hurt Danny’s ears he clapped his hands over them. It wasn’t like being hit with a ghostly wail but when his mom came back into the cell he couldn’t hear anything but a high ringing.

She examined his ears, Danny protesting all the while doing the bare minimum to help her.

Using a small whiteboard Maddie wrote, “Last one.” Before leaving.

Rubbing his ears Danny glared at the two adults. They were talking to each other and he couldn’t hear a word they were saying. Fortunately he knew that his hearing would come back, it had the last time and back then his ears had been bleeding.

He felt it when the energy started flowing through the room. He hadn’t noticed it when they had added the ectoplasm to the air, just as he hadn’t notice it when they added humidity to the room before. But when the first spark of electricity was added to the cell he could feel it.

Slowly the hairs at the back of his neck stood up followed by the ones on his arms. Uncurling from his position Danny watched as tiny sparks of energy traveled across his arms. He shivered at the sensation, almost like a person brushing their fingers over his skin, gentle and loving.

Closing his eyes Danny concentrated on that sensation. He could feel the power grow in the room. His hair started trying to lift of his head and he wondered what he looked like, someone who’d just been struck by lightning he’d imagen.

It slowly pulsated in time with his own heartbeat and Danny had a funny notion that he was standing in The Ghost-Zone where everything was made of ectoplasm and charged in different ways depending on whose lair one was in. There was no doubt about the atmosphere being human made, there was no feelings in it, no intention of it.

Breathing in deeply Danny could feel the energy enter him and slowly sink in to be a part of him. He felt like he was in the sun soaking up its warmth. The longer he sat there the more awake he felt. It was like he’d been under water all this time and was now coming to the surface.

He was almost able to reach that spark which had been his whole life for the last three years. Opening his eyes Danny knew that what he was missing was just that. The spark which had made him who he was all those yeas ago.

Jumping down from the table Danny walked over to the glass separating him from his mom and Peabody. “Turn it up.” He said.

The two looked at him and then exchanged a look. He could see Maddie talk but couldn’t hear what she said.

“Turn up the power please.” He said another wave of energy washing over him causing shivers to course through him.

Picking up her whiteboard Maddie wrote on it before holding it up for Danny to read. “Why?”

Shaking his head Danny rested his hands and forehead against the glass. “I don’t know. Just wake me up please.” It was almost frightening how much he needed that energy. His body was craving it.

Giving a slow nod Maddie turned to Peabody. Danny didn’t have to hear their conversation to know that they were having an argument about what to do.

Having had enough of their stalling Danny glared at the dial on Peabody’s panel and watched as it went up without anyone touching it. Stepping back from the glass Danny felt the oncoming wave in the same second it hit him.

He couldn’t say what happened next. The whole world turned white and everything disappeared. He couldn’t feel, hear, taste, see or even move anything. It was just him and that part which had been missing. Embracing it Danny knew he was whole, not dead, not alive but in-between where everything was as it was meant to be.


	63. Chapter 63

Maddie hadn’t seen Peabody turn up the dial. She’d tried to tell him not to do it while he argued that it was what subject X01 Daniel wanted. When the alarms went of Maddie had seen the boy take a few steps back, his hair moving as if he was under water.

She’d reached for the abort button but it was to late. The bright light blinded her before she pressed the red button. Blinking the light spots out of her eyes she stared at the convulsing boy on the floor. One glance at her monitors told her everything she needed to know.

Swearing Maddie hit the emergency button calling for medical support. Grabbing the medical kit in the observation room she ran in to the cell the hair on her neck rising from the leftover energy.

Falling to her knees beside him a shudder went through Danny’s body and he stopped convulsing. Going through her basics Maddie checked pulse, breathing and pupils. Taking out the iPad and connecting it to the monitors on the boy.

The medical support team came rushing into the room a moment later ready to take care of any medical emergencies. “Stand down.” Sighed Maddie before they could do anything. “Things are returning to normal.” She checked the vitals once more.

Breathing out slowly Maddie stood up. “Do a round of standard checks then bring him back to his cell would you. He just had a seizure check for brain damage and send the results to me.”

The team went to work collecting the limp form and placing him on the gurney taking over the iPad. Maddie watched them walk away before she returned to the observation room where Peabody was going thorough the last seconds of the video frame by frame.

“I told you not to diel it up. Only X-02 could take what Danny was given. Valeri couldn’t take a minute in the lowest.” She sat down at her computer.

“I didn’t turn it up. The machine did it on it’s own.” Said Peabody flicking between two frames. “Did you see this?” He asked showing Maddie the screen.

The screen was completely white apart from a grey shadow at the center. Peabody switched over to the next image where the grey was darker and there was a glow around it.

“What’s the next image?” asked Maddie.

Peabody showed her. It was Danny standing with his face lifted hands clenched.

“There’s nothing there.” She sighed. Running her fingers through her hair Maddie shook her head. “I need to think. I have to compile this information.”

Placing all the data in a folder Maddie uploaded it on the server.

“Tell me what you are thinking over coffee?” asked Peabody.

Shaking her head Maddie picked up her journal. “No thanks.” She had a lot to put together and go through before she could make any conclusions.

“I understand. If you need someone to bounce thoughts off you know where to find me.” He grunted as he got up shaking for a minute before straightening his back.

“Yes, thank you.” Maddie watched the man leave and then sat down bowing her head. She hadn’t wanted to work with the boy, he looked to much like her Danny, he even went by the same name.

Maddie hadn’t been there when they’d brought Danny in. She’d been having a talk with Valeri trying to keep her out of the other scientists reach. A part of her couldn’t help but find it fascinating how the girls armor, in their band form, reacted to her emotions even when they were no longer on her.

Having been busy compiling the data and trying to make sense out of it Maddie hadn’t seen the agent’s bring Danny back from his meeting with Peabody. It wasn’t before the man himself limped up to her and placed a pair of broken cuffs on her desk that she looked up.

“Did X-02 break them during the last test?” she asked picking the burnt circlet up and examining it.

“No, that would be X-01 during our first conversation when he got violent. I believe they short-circuit.”

Grabbing her tools from where she kept them in her pocket Maddie pried open the casing and had to use her magnifying googles to see where the damage was. “Yeah you are right. Power discharge seem to have looped back and burnt out the battery. Interesting thou seeing as the batteries are suppose to last for three months even with the occasional stun.”

“Must have been something wrong in the manufacturing then.” Said Peabody walking off. But not before he’d peeked Maddie’s interest. Who was X-01?

That was when she walked over to the observation window to try and see him. Unfortunately he’d placed his back towards them. Going back to her station Maddie opened the inmate folder to find that a new one had been added. **X-01 Danny**. In it was a picture and a detailed report of the boy’s arrest.

He’d been hiding in a foster house, consorting with ghost and tried to fight them resulting in civilians getting hurt. After the G.I.W got wind of the boy’s dangerous behavior they’d dispatched a team to confirm ecto-contamination or send him to a place better suited for troublesome orphans. The confirmation was made and he’d been brought in quietly. There was even a note from the intake officer, Agent Stone, that the boy hadn’t put up any resistance even if he was talking a lot.

Maddie stopped at the picture, a cold shiver going down her spine. Black hair, kind blue eyes like the sky and a strong jaw resembling her husband, Maddie nearly thought she was looking at her Danny, he even had that scar on his forehead from when he slipped on the ice that Christmas.

The longer she looked however the more she could see differences to her Danny. This one had a tan, Danny kept out of the sun as much as he could because he would always get burnt having been given his fathers fair complexion. There was no spark in his eyes either, no feelings in them at all, they were just blankly staring at the camera. He also had a red mark on his throat, like a healing wound maybe a week old. The boy in the picture wasn’t hers.

Having shelved her curiosity about the boy Maddie had returned to her work trying to find a way to clear the ecto-contamination in Valeri. To do that she had to understand what sort of contaminating she was dealing with.

The next day when the higher ups insisted on doing a expositor trial Maddie had protested the involvement of Valeri but in the end she was only one voice against a trial which had yielded great results in their research on X-02. It hadn’t occurred to Maddie to protest the involvement of X-01.

She had been a bit disgusted at the scientists when they gathered in the observation room as if it was a cinema. A large screen at one wall showed the best angle at which to watch the fight while smaller ones to the right focused on the three subjects.

Watching Valeri and Danny bicker Maddie thought it weird how they could know each other, but then she remembered where Danny had been picked up and guessed Valeri had been forced to save him a couple of times as well as the civilians from ghosts.

The whole room had dropped their jaw when Danny held up a hand to the ghost they’d been fighting telling him to give them a minute and the ghost obeyed. There had followed a murmured conversation, whether to abort the trial or let it continue, while Valeri attacked Danny. Maddie had listened to the recording of the two’s argument adding a couple of questions of what was happening at home to her growing list.

It surprised Maddie when Danny told X-02 about ecto-mancers. She was also interested to know about this Freakshow and added his name to another list. After the trial she’d looked him up and found a redacted file which concluded with the man having escaped during mysterious circumstances from a locked room.

The intriguing part about the trial, from Maddie’s perspective, hadn’t been the takedown of ghost’s but more how it was done. Danny had adapted to the situation, figured out that the ghost’s couldn’t phase through walls and used it as a weapon, after seeing X-02’s abilities he’d told the boy how to use it, turned the cuffs into an effective weapon to weaken the huge werewolf ghost and then talked to it.

Whatever the file on X-01 Danny was saying it was clearly missing a lot, his tactical skills, agility, ability to keep his head cool in dangerous situations and inability to keep from making a pun or joke while fighting.

Maddie had left the trial observation room with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She knew he was dead and gone, she’d buried him, said goodbye and left the haunted house and all the pain at home. Yet here it was again creeping into her chest.

The day that followed Maddie had gone through everything Valeri and Danny had said and after turning their conversations over a couple of times she supposed that they could have come in to contact in Amity Park and that was what they were arguing about. She imagen that the circus he was referring to was Circus Gothica which was led by Freakshow and had ghost instead of performers, that could also explain how he knew so much about ghosts.

Having decided that that must be how it was Maddie had returned her focus on the new tests. She had taken every precaution when re-designing the environment test for humans and after having tested it out on one of the G.I.W captured ghost’s, getting a baseline, she and Peabody had used it on X-02. It had taken two sessions to make all four tests and the final one had resulted in the boy throwing lighting and them having to wait him out before taking him back to his cell.

Valeri had ignored Maddie and she had been carful when exposing the girl to heat and cold stopping before she could lose conscious and seeing to it that she recovered properly. Like a normal human Valeri hadn’t been able to stand the charged environment for very long, after all it was design to imitate that which she had readings off from The Ghost-Zone.

Then there had been X-01 Danny, the boy who adapted to it all. Yet that wasn’t what had Maddie going over all her reading and conclusions from the day’s before. He had talked to her about Danny, trying to convince her that he was her boy.

That knot in Maddie’s chest tightened and she lowered her head breathing in deeply while trying to stop the tears. She knew her Danny, he was kind, happy, a bit of a guffball, not as smart as the rest of them but he had other talents. Ever since he was four she had seen it, Danny could draw and see patterns where others couldn’t. The first thing he drew was him in space and all the star constellations he knew was there.

This boy couldn’t be him.

He couldn’t.

It took Maddie a while to distance herself from her emotions and start to think rationally about the whole situation. X-01 was likely trying to play on her emotions, he’d probably heard about Danny’s death, read about it in a newspaper and decided that she would be his ticket out.

Collecting her things Maddie left the observation room. Her attention wasn’t on where she was going as she came up with one reason after another why she couldn’t trust her emotions or his words, her feet took her down to the cafeteria where she sat down with a cup of coffee and her computer.

Hours later, after everyone had gone to sleep and she’d emptied her eight cup Maddie was still in the cafeteria. The computer screen was the only light in the room and Maddie knew she needed sleep if only to stop the burning sensation in her eyes.

The trouble was that she couldn’t. She had only wanted to verified a few things which in turn had led to another couple of things needing to be checked. In the end she was still sitting in the cafeteria with more questions than before and only one answer which couldn’t be the right one.

There was images and records on the internet supporting her theory that X-01 had been fighting ghosts in Amity Park impersonating Danny Phantom. Looking closer at those images and videos Maddie saw the physical resemblance to the boy but the way he fought was nothing like what she’d seen the other day.

Digging a bit deeper Maddie found the foster house and managed to catch the person in charge over e-mail. It turned out that the boy had gone by the name of Danny Fenton but he’d had white hair and green eyes. The police had brought him in off the street and eventually given him over to the foster home. About two weeks earlier he’d disappeared from the home which was roughly a week before he completely dropped off the ghost spotters radar in Amity Park.

Giving in Maddie reluctantly opened an old e-mail and the attached pdf. The document held the crest of Amity Park Mortuary. Numbly she scrolled past the basic information and focused on the facts as Danny had told them. It was all there printed in black on white. Fractured pelvis making it impossible to determine gender from the bones, dental records matching what they had on file from a couple of months earlier and DNA comparison to Maddie’s and Jack’s revealing a parental match.

Maddie frowned at that. She couldn’t remember the last time Danny had gone to the dentist. It was definitely more than a year ago. He’d always hated going and had to be bribed in to doing it, last time Maddie had tried he’d refused point blank and Maddie hadn’t even been able to bribe or threaten him into going.

The dental records were attached to the autopsy report and Maddie opened them finding comparison x-ray images. The teeth were perfect, even and well taken care off. She was about to close the folder when a thought hit her.

Danny had taken up a bad habit of growling at her when she annoyed him and she had gotten a pretty good look of his sharp back teeth, resembling fangs many times. Looking through the images again she saw no sign of the sharper and longer teethes. But there was the marks of braises.

Closing the documents Maddie sat back. If anything could have told her that it wasn’t her boy who’d died it was this, teethes were as personal to a person as their fingerprint. Things weren’t adding up, as if Maddie was missing something and she hated when that happened.

Flipping over to a new page in her notebook Maddie wrote down the facts dividing them into two categories, the body and the white-haired boy. She listed the comparisons to her Danny on the other side starting with the dental records which weren’t his and the DNA sample which was a match for Maddie and Jack on a parental level.

Maddie stopped with her pen hovering over the page. They hadn’t been able to match the body’s DNA to Danny’s because there wasn’t any record or trace of it anywhere they’d looked. In the end they’d done the next best thing revealing that Maddie and Jack were the parents. But Danny weren’t their only child.

Dropping the pen Maddie covered her mouth. How could she have forgotten about that woman. She hadn’t given Jazz Fenton from the future a second thought after she left the roof. Going back over the autopsy with what she knew of Jazz Maddie started feeling sick. It all matched, From the braces in second grade to the broken arm in fifth grade, even calculating the probable length of the person using the measurements of the femur turned out that the body was at least Maddie’s height and not the head shorter that Danny had been.

It was all there in black and white but she had been to blind to see it. The body of the woman who’d returned from the future was now buried in a grave marked Danny Fenton and no one knew.

If she’d been wrong about the body, what else could she have been wrong about. Could there have been a mix up? Had her Danny lost his memories in the fire and that was why he didn’t remember how to fight in toes videos from Amity Park. That would explain why he hadn’t gone home right away, his memories might have been jarred by a ghost fight.

But then why was he there. Danny was smart enough not to get caught. Or maybe he was dumb enough to be betrayed.

Shaking her head Maddie scratched that thought. It implied that X-01 was her Danny and she couldn’t believe that. She was a scientist and dealt with facts, not drawn together conclusions. There was a set way of investigating things, starting at what one knew and then following where that information lead them. The question was just that she didn’t know where to begin.

She wanted to ask Danny where he’d been, how he’d come to learn to fight when he hadn’t been able to dodge a head on ghost-ray. The only problem with that was that he would probably lie. Then again there was always a polygraph and she could verify the facts quickly.

Mulling over her next course of actions Maddie nodded to herself. She spent the next hour before the kitchen staff started putting out breakfast, making a list of questions, some for confirming he was telling the truth and others which she really wanted an answer to.

Collecting all her notes and things Maddie left the cafeteria. Securing an interview room and the necessary equipment to do a polygraph Maddie sent a guard to fetch X-01 Danny. Normally all the rooms in the research facility separated the subject from the researcher with a wall of ghost-prof glass but not this room. There was one chair with armrests at the center made of metal for the one being questioned and a comfortable chair a few steps back for her. The polygraph would be attached using the same monitors she’d placed on Danny the day before and read through a program on her iPad to let her know if he was lying or telling the truth.

Maddie was a bit annoyed at the guards as they entered the room dragging Danny between them. They dumped him in the chair and quickly had the arm cuffs lock on to the armrests.

“That’ll be all.” Said Maddie dismissing the agents or else she’d have one of them hanging over her. Once they were gone Maddie turned off the cameras in the room making sure no audio was recorded either. All the while Danny sat in the chair not even lifting his head.

Picking up the box with monitor equipment Maddie approached him. “I’ll be putting these on again.” She informed the boy. If it hadn’t been for the fact that he was still breathing Maddie could have sworn he was dead, his skin was cold to the touch.

With the electrodes attached to his chest Maddie looked up into his eyes. Icy blue and unfocused they stared into nothing. Getting her penlight out of her pocket Maddie flashed it in his eyes. The pupils contracted into pinpricks before returning to their regular shape. He blinked a couple of times returning his gaze to the same spot.

“Can you hear me Daniel?” Asked Maddie carefully placing a hand on his cheek.

Sighing Danny closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

“I want to ask you a few questions, I need you to answer them honestly.” He nodded again.

Maddie had intended to go back to the chair and talk to him from across the room but an intuition told her it be better if she was closer. Moving the chair up to sit as close as if they were at the breakfast table Maddie started the program on her iPad. She waited for a minute for it to register the normal pulse then turned to Danny.

“Tell me what color your hair got?” she asked starting with a base line for truth.

Opening his eyes Danny squinted up at the strands hanging down in his face. “Black.” He mumbled.

“The color of my jumpsuit?”

“Blue, as always.” He responded slowly.

“Tell me a lie.”

At this Danny focused his eyes on her in a frown. “Like what?”

She hadn’t expected that and it took Maddie a minute to rephrase her question. “Can be anything, the important thing is that you know it isn’t true.”

Danny thought for a moment and then smiled. “I LOVE toast.” His tone said that he was sarcastic and the program reacted by flashing a red X.

Nodding Maddie leaned back and read her list of questions and started scratching out a few of them that weren’t relevant. “Tell me about Christmas? You mentioned it yesterday, what happened?”

Blinking a few times Danny’s eyes moved to the ceiling. “We went to Grand-ma to spend the holiday with the family. We played hockey on the river outside. I didn’t see what happened. Danielle’s shot hit me on the head but the next thing I knew she had fallen through the ice. We all helped to pull her up. That night we fought the ghost of Jeremy Fenton, I underestimated him and ended up taking the full hit of a ghost wail. Wulf, that’s the wolf ghost the G.I.W wanted us to fight. He saved us, Dad and all the adult men were possessed by Walker and his goons, they went after Wulf. If you don’t believe me ask the guard we fought first.” He thought for a while then continued. “On Christmas I couldn’t stay in the house anymore and went for a walk. We ran into Wulf again. The ghosts don’t harm each other during the Christmas truce. The rest you know.”

Maddie stared at the screen which hadn’t reacted to anything Danny had said. She scribbled a note in her notebook and then looked up at Danny. “Why are you telling me this now when you hid this before?”

Tilting his head Danny frowned at her. “Why wouldn’t I, You know why I couldn’t back then.”

Maddie stared at him for a while, thoughts flying around her brain. Logic dictated she follow her planned questions but her curiosity wanted to continue down the line of questions Danny’s statement had made. Then again the purpose of the exorcise was to make it clear that this wasn’t her son in front of her. With that in mind Maddie let her curiosity take the lead.

“What changed?” It sounded like Maddie believed him but she didn’t, she couldn’t, it would mean admitting to herself that it was her Danny in front of her.

Slouching down in the uncomfortable chair Danny looked at her with those cold dead eyes.

“I thought I was the one with memory problem. You know what I am, or have you decided to conveniently forget what I showed you?”

“Refresh my memories if you wouldn’t mind.” Smiled Maddie coldly.

“What if I do mind?” A mischievous smile played over his face.

Maddie’s heart skipped a beat and she forced herself to look away. “Tell me anyways.” She said pretending to be very interested in the readings on the iPad.

“I showed you the video of the day I accidentally started the Ghost Portal whit me still in it.” There was no reaction on the polygraph and Maddie reminded herself that it wasn’t the most accurate tool.

The polygraph would only react if he was consciously telling a lie. He could just be telling the facts as he had heard it in the room or shown it. There had only been Maddie, Jack, Danny and the Jazz from the future in the room.

Shaking her head Maddie looked up to find Danny starring at her, it was unnerving how he seemed to look right through her. Clearing her throat Maddie looked at a spot behind him. “How did you activate the portal from the inside, the main power switch is on the control panel.”

“Tripped on a lose cable or something. I flung out my hand to stop from falling and hit a switch. Don’t suppose you forgot a safety break or something?”

Maddie was about to say no when a thought crept in on her. She had asked herself the same question after seeing the video. They had removed the safety breaks in the portal but maybe they’d missed one.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Said Danny. “I shouldn’t have been in there to begin with.”

“No you shouldn’t.” Said Maddie on reflex before realizing how it sounded. Covering her mouth Maddie looked down on her questions once more, crossing out irrelevant ones.

“Right.” She said trying to sound business like. “Tell me what happened after the battle with Dan Phantom.” The question was meant to establish a timeline that corresponded with the video of Phantom and the foster home documentation or disputed them.

“That’s a hard question. You want the long or the short version?” Asked Danny.

“I want the honest one.”

Nodding Danny looked down on his hands. “Can I move around?” he asked.

Maddie was about to say no but stopped herself. She wasn’t in any danger and letting the boy walk around wouldn’t do any harm. Nodding she switched off the cuffs.

Getting up Danny stretched. “After I destroyed Dan I tried to take the Ripper Ghost out to.” He began. The story that followed was hard for Maddie to believe in the beginning. She wanted to tell him to stop making things up but then there was the polygraph which didn’t make much of a response. Trying to poke holes in Danny’s story Maddie was always given a reasonable explanation, even to why the video showed a Phantom who couldn’t fight.

Eventually Maddie stopped talking and watched her boy.

That was the undeniable truth, he was her boy. Hearing him talk and watching his expression change, embarrassment at some parts of the story and anger at other. It was all like watching Danny when he was five explaining why his new backpack had broken again.

When he finished , even telling Maddie why he was there, Danny was leaning against the back of the chair. “Anything else you want to know?”

Shaking her head Maddie got up from her seat and held out her arms to him, inviting for a hug. Danny hesitated for a second before running into the open arms hugging Maddie tight. She could feel him shaking, shoulders tight as if ready to jump back if she tried to push him away.

“I can’t belie how blind I’ve been.” Sighed Maddie patting his head.

“It’s called Hyper focus.” Said Danny. “The same reason you never notice when I was patrolling at night, got injured or walked down to the lab with a ghost.”

“You make me sound like a bad parent.” Huffed Maddie.

“You aren’t just ask Jazz or Sam. I know you will always love me.”

Sighing Maddie pulled back from the hug holding Danny at arm’s length. “Did you always think that?” She asked looking him straight in the eyes.

Lowering his gaze Danny shrugged. “I was scared you wouldn’t think the same of me knowing what I’d become but I never doubted you loved me.”

Feeling like someone was crushing her heart Maddie hugged Danny tight again and didn’t let go of him before he pushed her away. “You are suffocating me.” He complained turning to pace the room once more.

Wanting to reach out and hold on to Danny for a little longer Maddie closed her hands and sat back down. “What is the plan?” she asked brushing the tears out of her eyes. “I can’t get you out no matter what I tell the director, there’s to much ecto-contaminants in your blood for them to allow it. Besides I doubt they would let you go after the tests yesterday not even the other boy could stand all the environments in one day.”

“Gab.” Said Danny.

“What?”

“His name is Gab or Gabriel if you want to be formal. You shouldn’t touch him, he hates that.”

“You know him?” Frowned Maddie watching him.

Danny shrugged. “He was at Raithshore. I guess it’s my fault he’s here.”

“Okay. What happened at that place Danny? You never told me anything about that place.” Maddie felt like her son had lived this whole different life in front of her eyes and she hadn’t known anything about it.

Scratching his neck Danny met her eyes. “I meet a couple of guys who were alright. Gab was one of them Erik another.” His shoulders slumped and he looked down. “Gab was possessed by a Yeti named Bjorn, who’d been turned crazy by the Ripper Ghost. Because of his ability Gab could control Bjorn’s powers and used them to take revenge on people who hurt the weak. I tore Bjorn from Gab and destroyed him. The B.A.U were meant to get Gab help but the G.I.W took him.”

“Was he the one who broke your hand?” asked Maddie remembering seeing the mangled x-ray of his right hand and how long it had taken him to build up his dexterity.

“No that happened when I broke Bjorn’s core, Gab only scratched me.” He sighed, hands balling up into fists. “I’m going to free him, Valeri and Wulf. This hellhole is worse than Walker’s Prison.”

“How?” asked Maddie making a note of Walker’s Prison to ask Danny about it at a later point.

Lifting his face Danny gave Maddie a sad smile. “You’ll know when, just get Wulf out of his prison for me, I’ll do the rest.”


	64. Chapter 64

One week and two days had passed since Danny had let the G.I.W take him. The plan had been for him to stay locked up in their lab for three days, four max. He had now been locked up twice that long without a sign from Tucker or Vlad.

During the long moments in his cell Danny found himself imagining what could possibly have gone wrong. Had Vlad flipped on them even after what he had said about Valeri being his soldier. Had they decided that it was better to lock him up because they didn’t believe him when he told them that the Ripper Ghost was gone. Could the G.I.W have figured out their plan and stopped it before Danny even got the signal.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Danny set to pace his tiny cell.

Talking to his mom had resulted in nothing. Sure she’s said that she loved him and hadn’t pushed him away, he had even tasted that chocolate love. But she couldn’t do much for him, sure she would look down from the observation deck at Him and Valeri making sure they were alright but she hadn’t tried to talk to him.

Feeling tired from his pacing Danny lay down on the floor putting his feet up against the wall. He figured that his mom was trying to stop the other scientists from running more experiments on him and Valeri but they also left Gab alone. Either Maddie was trying to keep him safe as well or there was something happening.

When the tray of food was pushed in to Danny’s cell he kicked it over to Gab. The hunger in his belly had stopped long ago.

It was when Danny was laying on the floor that something finally changed. Two agents entered the corridor outside the cell’s. He saw Gab roll under his bunk and glare out at the white clad men. Valeri stood to face the door. However the agents stopped in front of Danny’s cell.

“Get up place your hand’s behind your back.” Ordered the stone-faced agent.

“Can you say that on my level. I’m a bit low right now.” Complained Danny.

“Last chance, comply or we will be forced to take drastic measures.” Said the other hand moving to his pocket.

“What paragraph would that be. §69 in the transport of tired prisoners?” Retorted Danny slowly sitting up.

“§ thirteen actually. § one refers to the fact that all subject must be transported in restraints, the severity of which can be judged by the agent transporting said subject.” Grunted the first guy.

“What’s §69 then?”

“It states that Subjects have no right to speak and may be shut up if the agent sees it fit to do so.” Said the other guy.

Placing his hands behind his back Danny felt the cuffs lock against each other. The door opened and the agent gestured for him to come out. “Out of curiosity, where are we going?” Asked Danny doing as he was told.

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Grunted agent Stone.

“And satisfaction brought it back again. I know the saying, you could have just told be no.” Huffed Danny concentrating on keeping his balance as they left the cell’s.

Having memorized which door lead to what room Danny found himself wondering where they were going after they had past them and took an elevator down one floor. He was occupied finding marks on the walls and floors so as to remember where he was when the agents stopped and he bumped into the one in front of him.

“Sorry.” Said Danny looking at the door and the number painted on it, _182_. “Where are we?” he asked as Agent Stone swiped his card and opened the door.

The agents didn’t answer but escorted Danny into a room, similar to other. There was a sort of dentists chair in the center, bright lights shining down on it. Men in white coats were working to the right with something Danny couldn’t see another one wearing scrubs, mask and gloves stood at the chair.

“Have a seat.” Said the one in scrubs indicating the chair for Danny.

“No thanks. I bit the last dentist who pot a finger in my mouth.” Responded Danny stopping in his tracks.

“I am not a dentist. Please won’t you sit down.” Said the man politely and Danny could feel the eyes of the men in lab coats on him.

“What are you then? A veterinarian?” Huffed Danny taking a step back.

The man smiled, there was something creepy with a man who could smile with his eyes alone. “No, nothing so drastic. I’m a dietitian. We want to make sure you are eating, it is very important you keep your strength up.”

“No thank you.” Growled Danny. He knew there was something in the food at this place, he had noticed Valeri yawning and taking a nap after every meal they had gotten. Sure there was nutrients and calories in the food that they needed but he rather stay aware of his surrounding as much as possible and make sure Gab had the energy he would need when they broke out.

The smiling eyes never wavered but the man took a step back and nodded to the two agents.

Danny had expected them to try and grab him, he jumped out of their reach turning his back to the white coats and the guy in scrubs. “Don’t you will regret it.” He growled showing fangs.

Exchanging a look the second agent took the remote to the cuffs our of his pocket. Danny smiled preparing himself to turn the chock back on the cuffs.

He didn’t however expect the cuffs to demagnetize. Looking at his freed hands Danny gave the agent’s a quizzical look. They were planning something and he didn’t know what.

Something moved at the corner of Danny’s gaze and he turned to see what it was. One of the guy’s in a coat was moving up to him holding a tray of what looked like the pasta and ham sauce Danny had pushed over to Gab earlier.

“Eat.” Said the masked man.

“I’m not hungry. Try asking gluttony over here bet he could use a good meal.” Said Danny pointing to Agent Stone.

“Right.” Sighed the man in the coat walking back to place the tray on the table. “You can either eat on your own or we will take drastic measure.” The other guy’s showed Danny the medical equipment on the table.

“So dramatic.” Huffed Danny.

Running through his options Danny decided that he could just as well give a crazy option of his own just to see how they would react. “No offence but I rather make the food myself than eat that slop.”

“Clearly.” Grunted Agent Stone looking past Danny at the dietitian.

The man held up a hand for them to wait and moved from his position and Danny turned to see him clearly. He hated being surrounded by humans more than ghosts. There was no warning if they attacked him.

“Listen kid. I get that this situation is scary and that you want some form of control over this but refusing to eat is not the solution.”

“I’m not-“ Danny scowled at the man. “It’s-“ He shook his head. “Fuck off.” He snarled backing up trying to see a way out of the room that didn’t involve beating the agents and scientists senseless.

Nodding the masked man followed Danny never loosing eye contact with him. Before he even knew it Danny’s heals bumped against something and he had no time to see what it was before the magnets in the cuffs drew his arms forcefully back. The masked man had somehow maneuvered Danny right where he wanted him and he hadn’t noticed anything.

Well he wasn’t going to make it easy for them whatever they were planning to do to him.

The men in the lab coats had to fight to strap Danny down in the chair. Ha kicked, bit, butted heads and tore his right arm free from the magnets to give one of them a black eye. Eventually the two agents got involved striking Danny hard across the face. He saw stars and in his confusion the scientists managed to strap his legs to the chair. Without him kicking the rest of the straps were easier for them to get down.

They were all breathing hard when Danny head, shoulders, hips and elbows were strapped to the chair.

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to leave me be.” Huffed Danny straining to see the masked man at the corner of his eye.

Picking up something thin and long from the table the masked man shook his head. “Would it not have been simpler to eat what was given to you?”

“Touché. Thou to be honest I’d rather eat food prepared by the Lunch Lady.”

“The food served contains everything a healthy teenager needs to consume.” Responded the masked man winding the thing around his index finger. The rest of the scientists were standing off to the side nursing their bruises and indicating something on their computer.

“Not enough that it’s tasteless and makes me sick just eating it. I don’t think its enough food for a growing person, Gab looks practically starved compared to what I remember.” Not mentioning that most of the school lunch tasted the same.

Ignoring the question the masked man moved around too stand beside Danny. “Right last chance to take the easy way out. Eat or be force feed?” He held up a thin tube.

“I’ll break whatever you put in my mouth and spit it out.” Huffed Danny stubbornly.

“Your choice.” Sighed the man placing the tube against Danny’s nostril.

_Oh shit_. Thought Danny as his stomach dropped and he realized where they planned to insert the tube.

“Stop stop stop!” protested Danny as the man pushed the tube up his nose. He choked and gaged when it past down the back and into his throat.

“This will go easier if you drink some water.” Said the man stopping and nodding for one of the scientist to advance and offer Danny a glass of water with a straw.

Keeping his mouth shut Danny glared at the masked man who only sighed and continued. It was uncomfortable and Danny tried to wriggle free of his restraints. The man pulled the tube back an inch a couple of times and pushed it down further whenever Danny choked. He had his attention on Danny’s every reaction and eventually stopped.

Somehow having a tube pushed through his nose and down his throat was equally as exhausting as fighting back the scientists had been. There were tears in Danny’s eyes and he wanted to slam the masked man against the nearest wall for what he was doing.

“Easy boy this will go a lot smoother if you don’t struggle.” Said the dietitian attaching the tube to Danny’s face with tape and moving behind him once more.

“I’ll never stop. You people don’t have the right to do this.” Growled Danny. It was weird feeling the tube at the back of his throat as he talked.

“If that’s what you believe.” Grumbled the man screwing something against the other end of the tube.

Giving up on reasoning with the man Danny stared up at the gleaming light. One of the lightbulbs were flickering. It blinked five times before going dark. Warmth spread from Danny’s stomach. Another lightbulb started flickering flashing four times before dying. Next lightbulb flickered three times and Danny couldn’t help but to grin.

The final lightbulb above him blinked once before going dark. Closing his eyes Danny delved down into the buzzing ball of power beside his heart.

There was a distinctive winding down of fans when the power in the whole building went out. Opening his eyes Danny could see the shadows of the people moving nervously.

“What’s going on?” asked one of them.

“The power’s out.” Said another.

“Stay where you are everyone.” Ordered the masked man before turning to the agents. “You got a light for us?”

“No. The backup generator will kick in in a minute.” Grunted agent Stone.

“I got a light.” Giggled Danny his eyes flashing green as he phased through the chair. His feet touch the hard floor and he tore off whatever was attached to the other end of the feeding tube, hearing a loud crash as something hit the table behind the chair.

There was an outburst of confusion in the room in which only Danny could see. Dodging the moving scientists Danny ran for the air vent ripping the mesh wire from the wall and throwing it to the side. However he didn’t climb into it. Turning invisible Danny backed away from the vent as the light flicked back on.

“Where did he go!” Exclaimed a scientist.

“He shouldn’t have been able to! The restraints are Fenton Works.” Said another.

_Mom and Dad really have to stop selling their inventions to the G.I.W._ Thought Danny moving over to the second agent.

“Is the chair Fenton Work?” asked Agent Stone politely.

“No.” Said the masked man. “Wherever X-01 went our job here’s done.” He pulled of his gloves and removed the mask.

“Right. That air vent won’t take him off this level.” Agent Stone tapped his earpiece. “We got a code 14, I need a tracking on X-01 all off duty agents rendezvous in the cafeteria we’ll drive the subject out from there.”

Danny touched the second agents back and knowing that he’d been right found himself pulled into the body, like the first time he overshadowed Dash Danny had full control over the agent. _Seriously have these people never heard of a Spector deflector_. Thought Danny.

Agent Stone turned and Danny followed, leaving the room with the chattering scientists who were trying to figure out how they had lost their test subject. He couldn’t blame them for their confusion, the whole plan was designed to misdirect the agents attention.

Assuming a confident walk Danny payed attention to his surrounding as he followed agent Stone. He’d figured the lab would feel like a maze when turning left down this path and right down that led them forward. That was until he caught sight of a fire escape plan showing that the whole floor consisted of square rooms on one side placed so that there wasn’t a straight path and that the other was centered around sleeping quarters. A cafeteria to one side and the checkpoint opposite it. If what Danny remembered was right he would have to go back the same way they’d come and up one floor to reach the cells.

More agents joined them as the corridors straightened out leading to the cafeteria where a couple of scientists were having lunch. Danny could see his mom sitting at a corner with Peabody. He would have to tell her the truth of the man eventually.

Lifting his hand to his earpiece Agent Stone spoke. “Control report, where’s X-01?”

Danny could hear him speak in his own earpiece and wondered if they could track him while he was possessing another body.

There was a distorted cracking sound and someone spoke. “Repeat… difficult…computer… on the fritz.”

Danny had to keep himself from smiling. If things were going according to plan Tucker would have placed a virus in the computers causing problems with the light, power, communications and most importantly any active ghost defense that ran on the PowerGrid.

“X-01. Where is he?” Repeated Stone, he had an annoyed expression which the other agents in the room shared.

“…. Cshj…klgf…sd…” There was a lot of static this time preventing anything from being heard.

“Switch over to the radio frequency.” Ordered Stone and Danny bit his lip. They hadn’t thought the agents used radio, so much for outsmarting them.

“I repeat.” Came a voice over the radio which rang out clear. “Subject X-01 is in the Cafeteria, thirteenth floor. All agents I repeat-“

It was incredible how fast ecto-guns were pulled from hidden holsters, Danny was a bit slow. They didn’t aim at anyone but Agent Stone immediately pointed at Dr Fenton.

“Excuse me.” She said coldly lowering her mug of coffee.

“You were the last one to have unmonitored contact with it. Prove who you are now or we’ll shoot.” Said the man.

“That would be § 19 in an idiots logic of elimination.” Huffed Maddie. Rising she patted her belt, a Spector Deflector. “I am Dr Maddie Fenton. And the last one to see the boy was the two of you Agent S and Y.”

Danny wanted to laugh, sometimes the Agents were really idiots. Everyone around them pointed their guns at the two. The scientists who didn’t feel like getting into a fire fight ducked under the tables.

“Agent S, Who was the greatest of all Guys In White?” Asked a fat agent pointing his glowing gun at the guy.

“George. I. Walker. 1923 to 1935.” Answered Agent Stone without flinching.

Danny’s stomach twisted, if he answered incorrectly they would most likely shoot him even if he was overshadowing one of their own. Then again if he did give the correct answer were they going to turn on his mom again?

“Agent Y, What is the first rule of the Guy’s In White?” Asked one of the guys pointing a gun at Danny.

“Always keep your uniform white, cleanliness is next to godliness.” Responded Danny hoping it was that simple.

“Correct. Then why is there dirt on your back?”

“I did not notice it.” Said Danny hurriedly, he felt the energy in the room charging and licked his lips to taste the emotions.

“You are not taking actions to rectify this.” Said Stone pointing his gun at Danny. “You have to the count of three to get out of Agent Y Phantom. One”

“You serious. You are just going to shoot me like that?” Said Danny hoping to get some of the other agents to stop Stone.

“Two.” No one came forward or spoke up.

“Three” The guns went off.

Instinctively Danny flung up his arms in front of him diving into his powers he created a spherical shield around himself and agent Y. The blasts against the shield flashed bright white nearly blinding Danny. It had been months since Danny had called up a shield for any length of time and a few seconds of bombardment had him concentrating so hard to keep it up he lost control over the agent.

Phasing out of the body Danny glared at the agents around him. Meeting his mothers eyes Danny saw her holding up her arm and the Spector-Shield she wore.

Nodding Danny pulled his arms and knees close to himself building up the power flowing through him. When he couldn’t hold the power in anymore he pushed it out expanding the shield to knock them all back. Tables and chairs toppled over, agents hit the ground hard.

The only one standing once Danny pulled down the shield was his mom and Peabody who’d been protected by her.

Landing lightly on the floor Danny breathed in deeply feeling a bit lightheaded.

“Danny?” asked his mom walking over the fallen agents to reach to him.

“Quick thinking with the shield.” Said Danny brazing his hands on his knees.

“Tell me something I don’t have with me.” She smiled reaching Danny and hugged him.

Taking her support Danny closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “You don’t have a phone on you?”

Maddie stiffened. “I always forget it.” She muttered patting his head and then stopped. “What’s this?” She’d noticed the tube.

“The cook was annoyed I didn’t eat his food.” Responded Danny grabbing the tube taped to his face.

“Hold on.” Said Maddie she peeled the tape of his face and in one long motion pulled the tube out. Danny was a bit choked at how easy it came out compared to how uncomfortable it had been going in. He didn’t gag or feel sick at all, only thirsty.

“Thanks.” He said a bit surprised.

There was a distant boom and the floor shook while dust fell from the ceiling.

“What was that?” asked Peabody coming over to Danny a bit slower.

Listening Danny tilted his head. He could hear alarms somewhere in the building and soft boom. “Plasmius.” He reported, time was running out if Vlad was already raising hell.

“Don’t tell me that chees-head is trying to fight his way here.” Said Maddie and Danny could see her hand reach for the ecto-gun at her belt.

“Naa. We are going to him.” Smiled Danny picking up the keycard belonging to Agent Stone. “You two go and get Wulf and Valeri’s gear. I have some friends to break out.”

“I could help you.” Offered Peabody.

Narrowing his eyes on the man Danny turned and hurried down the corridor retracing his steps.

Because of agent Stone calling most agents to the cafeteria Danny only ran into a few which were surprised at meeting him. Smashing them against the wall and knocking them out Danny ran over them. Reflecting over the fact that he was leaving a trail of unconscious bodies Danny wondered if he should lead people in the wrong direction before going back to the cells. Then again if he did that he ran the risk of getting lost, in any case the agents seemed to be able to track him.

Stopping by the elevator Danny looked down on the bracelets. He could break them, probably causing another chock to go though him. He didn’t want that and should probably find a pair of bolt-cutters to remove them.

Swiping the card at the elevator Danny was happy to see that it still worked. Entering the elevator he found that it only went up, but he was sure that they were already high up in the complex. Likely it was designed that way to make it harder for their prisoners to escape.

Whatever, they were getting out and going home even if he have to smash his way down one floor at a time. He pressed the button for the next floor up and watched two agents come running at him. Smiling he waved and heard them bang on the doors after they closed and the elevator climbed up.

Considering what he would do if he was one of the agents Danny floated up to lay against the ceiling. The elevator stopped and the doors opened together with a sudden bright flash of an ectoplasmic discharge. He’d been right. The agents were waiting for him and didn’t care if they hurt him, judging by the aggressive welcome.

“Hold fire.” Ordered someone.

“Did we get him?” Asked one of the agents.

“Signal still inside.” Reported another.

“There’s no one in here.” Said a scrawny agent sticking his red head in the elevator.

Taking the opportunity Danny jumped down landing lightly on the curious boy’s head giving him a bloody nose as he slammed his face against the floor.

“Target in sight, open fi-“

Danny turned invisible rolling off the agent. It was almost to easy taking out the agents like that and Danny found himself standing among the fallen agents with a biter taste in his mouth. He couldn’t help that he liked to give bullies a taste of their own medicine but that didn’t mean he thought it was the right thing to do.

Stepping over the fallen bodies Danny walked down the hall until he reached the reinforced door. There wasn’t any more agents trying to stop him and Danny had a bad feeling about it. Swiping the card didn’t do anything which he should have predicted, it would only have been a bit more convenient if he could open the door and not break it.

Taking deep slow breaths Danny leaned against the cold steel. His breath billowed out of his mouth in soft clouds. Fern frost bloomed out of Danny’s hands and the door groaned. Not even the hardest metal stood any chance against his frost powers, even if it was ghost proof. Ice was a force of nature.

Changing the direction of the ice Danny let it build up in his core until it had nowhere else to go but out. Directing the ice Danny had the peculiar feeling of submerging his right leg in water the same temperature as his skin. He didn’t have to look down at his limb to know that it was made of ice to the very bones.

Stepping back Danny shifted his weight and spun, landing a solid round-house-kick where the frost had started. The door cracked and after a second hit it crumbled into five pieces that fell to the floor.

A alarm went off and Danny wondered if it was because of him of Vlad. Whoever it was there was bound to be a lot more agents coming after him now.

The second wall in the airlock broke much easier missing the property to bend before breaking. The scientists above were running around in panic, they probably thought he would be coming after them. All but one who was watching him.

“DANNY! What is going on!” Shouted Valeri seeing him come into view, then she did a double.

“Where are the agents?” Asked Gab having noticed the lack of whit suits.

“They decided to take a lunch break. Any of you up for some fresh air.” He smiled walking up to Valeri’s cell.

“The glass won’t break, trust me I’ve thrown ghost-rays at them they only fizz out.” Said Gabe leaning against his wall to see what Danny would do.

“I know that, the glass is designed to stop ectoplasmic based energies, that’s why it’s called ghost proof.” Explained Danny. “Better back up Valeri.”

“So what you are going to punch the wall until it breaks?” Said Gab sarcastically.

Danny scoffed. “Please, I’m going to shout at it until it falls down.” He grinned and Valeri placed her hands over her ears as she backed up against the far wall.

Taking a deep breath Danny could feel butterflies flying around in his stomach. He couldn’t remember the last time he used his wail and the thought of just screaming at a glass wall without anything happening was slowly creeping into his mind.

It wasn’t a wail when he first let out a high scream and the butterflies turned to led. Closing his eyes Danny screamed louder his chest tightening. Then he felt it more than he heard it, his throat tightening and the sound echoing out of his mouth as the wail erupted from somewhere inside of him.

He didn’t only break down Valeri’s cell wall but anything made of glass, from the windows above causing the scientists to jump back in surprise, to the walls of the airlock. Gab and Valeri both ducked as glass rained down on them all.

Stopping the wail Danny cleared his throat.

“Performance anxiety.” Commented Valeri brushing glass out of her hair.

“No, I haven’t practice in a while.” Muttered Danny breathing slowly as his world stopped turning.

“Right, we should go.” Said Valeri flipping her matrass over the broken pieces of glass making it safe for her to walk. Stepped back Danny winced at the glass cutting into his unfrozen foot.

“Isn’t this a bit overkill?” asked Gab having gone by Valeri’s example to get past the broken glass.

“Everyone’s a critic.” Sighed Danny rolling his eyes. “Come on, we have to meet up with mom.”

“You brought your mom here?” Sneered Gab gingerly stepping over the glass.

“I wouldn’t laugh if I was you.” Said Valeri.

They’d hardly made it to the door before the agents ran through it. Danny managed to get a shield up before the first blast hit them. Expanding the shield he block off the whole room from the agents.

“Great out of the frying pan and into the fire.” Grumbled Gab moving to stand behind Danny.

“Really Mr Sunshine, you think this is the fire.” Laughed Valeri. “Why don’t you show them who’s boss Danny?”

…

“… Danny?” Valeri glanced at him.

Having his eyes closed Danny tried to concentrate on doing two things at the same time. It had been easy to keep a wall between his thoughts and the Ghost before yet now it seemed impossible to keep a wall between himself while concentrating on something else.

“…Danny?” Valeri’s voice wasn’t as certain as it had been before.

“You do realize. I have my hands full.” Grumbled Danny glaring at the gun’s firing at his shield. He was trying to find a feeling, forming his power into something he could use. He was trying to remember how Bill had created darkness which only he could see through, what he found instead was a dial turning up on its own.

Lifting his jaw and turning his head Danny watched with satisfaction as the guns were ripped out of the agents hand’s and thrown at a wall.

Grinning Danny dropped the shield and changed the energy to electricity throwing it forward at the white clad men. They all collapsed twitching at the ground unable to stop the three from walking over them.

“Oooooh Carma.” Sneered Gab kicking the nearest agent, stepping on another’s hand and doing generally what he could to harm them on his way past.

“Can I say I’m shocked.” Said Valeri pulling Gab along.

“No, you can’t. That was my spark.” Huffed Danny.

“Speaking of lightbulbs, why didn’t these zap us.” Asked Gab tapping the bracelets together.

Smiling Danny dug in his pocket and showed them the device his mom had slipped in it when she hugged him. “Curtesy of mom. It scrambles the signal to the bracelets, preventing them from harming us.”

“You couldn’t bite them off?” Leered Valeri.

“Las time I did I was electrocuted and it tasted bad.” Agents appeared at the other end of the hall and Danny instinctively threw a ghost-ray at them forcing them to dodge back.

“Valeri, you up.” Danny clapped his hands together and pulling them apart he create a quarter staff of ice.

“Men, always looking for the women when the fight gets tough.” Valeri grabbed the staff dodging when one of the agents tried to shoot them. Danny followed a beat behind her but he wasn’t needed, Valeri made quick work of the attackers.

“And they call me a monster.” Grumbled Gab following them. “You two are inhuman the way you take down men twice your size with guns, using only your hands.”

“He’s the inhuman one, I only have a lot of training.” Said Valeri. “Come on we’ve got to keep moving. Danny which way?”

“This way.” They made their way past doors and down halls, Valeri and Danny were quick to take care of any agent who got in their way. All of them had guns and were never prepared for Valeri and Danny to come in close. With the agents down however Gab got a lot braver and they had to pull him away from the unconscious or hurting bodies, as he didn’t mind hurting them like they had hurt him.

Making it back to the elevator Gab and Valeri gave Danny a skeptical look. “You know how stupid it is to go into a tiny room?” asked Gab.

“Do I? Come on it’s perfectly safe.” He stepped over the down agents he’d fought earlier.

Waiting a beat the others joined him. The doors closed and the elevator began moving.

It halted halfway down.

“This can’t be one of those movies.” Groaned Danny and the elevator suddenly climb at a high speed. The carriage suddenly stopped having gone up ten floors in less then a minute. For a second the three were lifted from the floor before landing a bit off balance.

“I think it is one of those movies.” Agreed Valeri looking a bit green.

The floor dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for this chapter to go on to the end of the escape but it was getting a bit long. Hope you enjoyed it so far.


	65. Chapter 65

The feeling of falling was nothing new to Valeri, she’d dropped out of the sky many times before. Most times she’d managed to get her hoverboard under her in time to avoid becoming a pancake. She had never been stuck in a falling elevator however.

She was now more than ever missing her armor and all the perks that came with it. Ecto-blaster, ghost-bazookas, hoverboard, sensors, locations fields, an ace up the sleeve, armored protection and a feeling of being safe within its cocoon. The only thing she had now was a quarterstaff of ice and cut on her bare feet.

Closing her eyes and throwing her arms over her head Valeri screamed. She wasn’t the only one who did, Gabe and Danny did too. There was a loud crash but Valeri didn’t feel anything, no jolt of impact or sudden pain from being hurled down an elevator shaft.

“You can stop screaming now.” Said Danny calmly.

Opening her eyes Valeri stared at a glowing green barrier. Turning around to see what was holding her up she saw nothing, only Danny his hands outstretched to her and Gab while they all floated in the sphere he’d created around them.

“Are you holding us up?” Asked Valeri trying to put her feet down.

“Don’t move please, it’s hard enough holding on to you without you moving too.”

“Why haven’t we stopped at the bottom?” Asked Gab thou he stayed unmoving.

“Hold on.” There was a loud bang followed by a roar of fire which engulfed the sphere.

“Good call.” Breathed Valeri feeling the heat rise.

“Just a little longer.” Gasped Danny

She looked up at him, seeing sweat roll down his face and his shaking arms. He was breathing hard and wasn’t looking at anything, eyes glowing a brilliant green.

“As long as the fire got fuel and air it’s going to burn, we need to cut of its supply.” Said Valeri.

Bowing his head Danny gritted his teeth. It worried Valeri to see him like this, her image of Danny was always of someone strong who never took things serious even in the midst of battle. This strained version of him couldn’t bode well. Was he even able to keep protecting them like he had during their whole escape.

“Danny-“ She began and then the flames flickered around them and then the fire died down.

“Heat is also a component in fire.” Breathed Danny lowering them down and the sphere which had been hot as an oven a second earlier but was arctic cold the next.

The fire died and Valeri could see the remains of the elevator below. Looking up she saw a long shaft with no light but for the one left by the shield. Glancing over at Danny she saw that the beads of sweat had turned to ice. The pained expression on his face was gone replaced by a weary one.

“That’s better.” Said Valeri. “Now where’s the door?” They had to keep moving before Danny couldn’t go on. She hated to admit it but if there was any chance of them escape it was with his help.

“Here. Danny can you create an ice platform for us to stand on.”

The barrier around them disappeared and Valeri watched as ice formed under their feet and felt Danny let go of them before he landed himself falling down to one knee.

“You okay?” Asked Valeri kneeling down beside her friend.

“I’ve never done that before.” Panted Danny. “Give me a minute and I’ll break down the door for you.”

“Tell me something while we are waiting.” Said Valeri not eager to go through the doors without Danny’s support.

“Go ahead.” He said slowly drawing in deeper breaths.

“When the fuck did you get your powers back. If you say it was before that fight with the ghosts in that cell I am going to wacke you over the head with this.” She tapped a finger to her quarterstaff.

Sitting back on his ankles Danny looked her in the eyes. “Yes and no. What was taken from me had been returned but it- I needed a kick to- return?” He shook his head and sighed deeply. “Even so I don’t think my powers are at a hundred just yet.”

“You don’t say.” Gab was leaning against the door watching, listening. “Still I guess we can’t really be choosers.”

Rolling his eyes Danny got to his feet. “Come on. Lets get out of here.” He held out his hands to them and Valeri hesitated for only a beat before taking it. Gab however seemed torn and it took him a lot longer before he accepted Danny’s hand.

Shivering Valeri blinked and then her hand was translucent, another shiver past over her and she turned to Danny wondering what he was doing. He stepped forward not letting go of them and they phased through the doors. Clearly not everything had been coated in a layer of ectoranium-paint.

There were agents on the other side of the door, wearing some sort of protection over their white suits. They had large guns trained on the door but didn’t fire when they past through it. Clearly Danny had made them invisible.

“Sir there’s a spike in the em-field.” Said an agent glancing at another.

“Hold your fire, we want a clear shot.” Ordered another.

Wanting to avoid another fight Valeri looked for a path around the agents but they were cornered. The only way forward seemed to be through the agents and she doubted they could phase through them without anyone noticing.

Danny took yet another deep breath and Valeri saw the same intensity in his eyes which he’d had the last time a group of agents had pointed their weapons at him. She suddenly had an idea. Whispering in Danny’s ear Valeri bent low.

The weapons were suddenly pushed up against the celling and Valeri let go of Danny. She ran straight at the men. The first one hadn’t even registered what was happening, the second hadn’t time to react, the third was to slow, the fifth and sixth let go of their guns swinging batons at her.

A green blast went past Valeri’s ear as she knocked her attackers down. There was a sudden explosion beside her and she turned around. The seventh agent had been able to lower his gun at her and Danny had hit them with a ghost-ray, resulting in the gun explosion. The agent’s hands were burnt and bleeding and he fell to the floor screaming.

Walking over the men Valeri had knocked out Danny reached the screaming agent and grabbed his face. His hand turned translucent and the man’s eyes rolled back.

Valeri gaped at Danny as he straightened picking up the agent’s radio.

“What did you do?” she asked.

“What?” Danny looked at her all innocent.

“You touched him and now he is out cold.” Said Gab picking up one of the agent’s gun, he’d finally realized that there were better things to do than to kick them. Then he stepped on the fingers of an agent.

“Oh that.” Danny looked a bit thoughtful. “I suppose it’s a new power.” He smiled. “Come on, we can’t hang around here all day.” He put the radio ear-piece in his ear shoving the other end in his pocket.

Shaking her head Valeri followed. For some reason she thought they were walking though a maze while Danny seemed to know where they were going. Left here, right there, left again, right, left, left, right, left. She stopped trying to make sense out of it and simply followed.

“Um Valeri, right?” asked Gab as they walked.

“Yeah.” She answered gripping tightly onto the staff every time they turned a corner prepared for another attack.

“You said you were human, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you really thou?”

“Where do you want to go with this? Yes I am human.” Grumbled Valeri a bit annoyed.

“Just wondering. You seem a lot stronger and faster than normal people. That’s all.” Shrugged Gab the knuckles on his hands were white, he was grabbing the gun so tight.

“I’m a black-belt, there nothing inhuman about that.” Huffed Valeri straightening a bit with pride. Of course, she had to finish the test for earning her black-belt, whenever that was going to happen.

“Oh, okay. Only I’ve heard that these guys have special martial-art training and you take them out more easily than Dan.” Said Gab.

“You think just because a woman is strong and can take down men twice her size she has to be a freak?” Scoffed Valeri. “Get to your point.”

“Why did they lock you up? If you are human why do they have to do experiments on you? You can just as well be a freak without knowing it, like me.”

Turning to face Gab Valeri glared down at him. “I am nothing like you.” She hissed.

“But he’s got a point.” Sighed Danny earning him a glare as well.

“Listen.” Said Danny stopping. “I’m not saying that you are anything like me, I’m a monster if anything, but you are greater than any human. How many beatings haven’t you taken over the years, how tired haven’t you been and still managed to drag yourself through school and to work. I don’t have work to go to and it still breaks me to be up all night and try and think about schoolwork and then fight some more ghosts. I admire you for your endurance and strength Valeri. You might only be human under that armor but who you are is greater than any armor could make you.”

Valeri had to scold her expression into neutrality or else her jaw would drop. She was forcefully reminded of her crush on him and how wonderful it had felt to be with someone who saw her as a person and not another A-lister who’d fallen from the pedestal, he’d liked her for who she was. It still made her giddy to know that both he and Tucker liked her for being herself.

“Don’t call yourself a monster.” She replied and started walking again making sure she had her back to the boys before smiling from ear to ear her cheeks growing hot.

“Valeri stop!” Shouted Danny running up to her as she turned a corner.

“FIRE!” roared another voice.

Danny tackled Valeri to the ground and she felt the power of the ecto-blasts singe past her cheek. There was a lout scream from behind them and then the hard thuds of multiple ecto-blasts hitting Danny’s shield.

“DON’T LET UP!” Called the same man and Valeri recognized him as the stone-faced agent who’d always escort them out of their cells.

“You okay?” Asked Danny slowly getting up off her, taking care where he put his hands and feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said rolling up into a crouch taking in the scene. The agents had gathered in the hall she’d turned down and were continuously firing their guns at them. Danny was lifting both hands supporting the shield created in front of them that slowly grew to close them off.

Valeri’s eyes were drawn to Gab who was on the floor a hand pressed against his shoulder his face twisted up in pain.

“Gab?” asked Danny his gaze on him as well.

Moving over to the younger teen Valeri gently moved his hand from his shoulder. “He’s hit. Fuck they don’t put those guns on stun.” She let Gab push her away and return to pressing his hand over the burn.

“Was that a Star Trek reference?” Danny was slowly backing up towards them.

“What’s Star Trek?” Said Valeri turning to Gab. “Lucky you weren’t wearing a red shirt.”

Gab made a strangled noise almost like a laugh. Peeling open an eye he looked at Danny and then raised his hand. “Ice.” He said through his teeth.

Danny’s brows furrowed and he looked from the relentless agents back to Gab and it hit Valeri what they were thinking. “You can do that?” she asked. “Give him part of your powers?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” He took Gab’s hand and the blast against the shield rang a bit louder.

Gab’s breathing got slower and calmer, Valeri could see frost forming under the hand. Drawing in a deep breath Gab opened his eyes and Danny jerked his hand out of the others grip.

“You okay?” asked Valeri watching Danny flex his hand.

“Yeah.” His eyes hardened on Gab who was getting on his feet.

Shivering Valeri got to her feet and backed away from Gab. Cold was emitting from him and the air around him glittered.

“No, you are not.” Said Danny his back to the shield.

“Yes I am, Get out of my way or get ripped.” Snarled Gab extending his arms out in front of him. With a slow slashing motion the glittering in the air exploded into large snowflakes with razor sharp edges.

“No, I won’t let you.” Said Danny like he was talking to a child.

“I said get out!” Screamed Gab and one of the snowflakes cut through the air smashing against the shield. A thin cut on the shoulder of Danny’s jumpsuit stained scarlet.

Knowing what Danny was getting at Valeri walked around to stand by his side. “We aren’t murderers.” She said staff ready to crush any snowflakes coming her way.

“Speak for yourself. We are.” Growled Gab. “They are as well.”

“You will not accomplish anything by killing them.” Said Danny.

“Like you will accomplish anything by not killing them. They are monsters, they don’t deserve to live! You don’t even know half of what they did to me!” Screamed Gab the snowflakes multiplying.

“Doesn’t mean I want to become like them.” Sighed Danny. “You don’t either.”

“I don’t care! Get back!” Snowflakes flew at them and Valeri quickly crushed them but not before feeling a tug at the side of her jumpsuit and a sharp pain.

“You might not care but what about your friends. Will you be able too look them in their eyes knowing that you killed all these people to get out!” Said Valeri waving at the agents whose fire seemed to grow louder and louder.

“I don’t have any friends.” Spat Gab raising a hand and with it a dossing snowflakes.

“You still have Erik.” Said Danny and the name seemed to mean something to Gab who froze.

“He’s locked up. You want me to be locked up again.” He snarled.

“He’s not. He’s living out west. And he could really use a friend right now.”

“How would you know.” Asked Gab, glaring at Danny now rather than the agents behind him.

“Because I meet him. I’ve been spending the last three weeks in the town where he lives. I know he needs his friends right now. Someone who knows what he’s gone through.” Said Danny and Valeri found herself wondering where he’d gone after the battle.

There was a minute in which only the thudding noise of the ecto-rays hitting the shield was heard. Gab’s eyes were fixed on Danny’s.

“Promise me you’ll take me to him.” Demanded Gab.

“Sure. As soon as we are out of here I’ll take you to him.” Promised Danny.

There was a sudden explosion that reverberated through Valeri’s whole body. Spinning around she thought the shield must have failed. But it hadn’t, the continuous assault on it had stopped and the agents lay strewn across the floor. At the other end of the hall stood Maddie Fenton a big ass bazooka on her shoulder and a Fenton-Thermos at her hip.

Danny sighed loudly and lowered his shield. “Thanks mom.” He smiled.

“That’s your MOM!” Shouted Gab the snowflakes still flowing around him.

“Yes, come on we’ve got to get down to the third floor.” Danny and Valeri hurried over to Maddie who stepped over the fallen agent Stone and then bent down to pick up something.

“You three alright?” she asked noticing the blood on their jumpsuits.

“Everything considered, this is nothing more than scratches.” Said Valeri poking her side and feeling only a sting of pain.

“Did you get Valeri’s gear and Wulf?” Asked Danny an eye still on Gab who was suspiciously coming walking forward.

“I got the ghost but Valeri’s armor has been moved to the vault. They consider it a potential asset. If the G.I.W can copy the technology they can make an army of high tec ghost hunters.” Said Maddie handing the thermos to Danny.

“So they’ll be GIT then.” Said Danny opening the thermos. A cloud of green smoke billowed out and Wulf landed in a crouch.

“Friend?” he said curiously.

“Vi agas bone Friend?” Asked Danny once more speaking the nonsense language which he and his friends wound use to exclude people from their conversation.

“Mi fartas, cu ni nun eliras?” Responded the ghost.

“Si.” Smiled Danny and the huge werewolf stood towering over them. “Come on, lets get Valeri’s things.” He told the others starting down another hall. Following Valeri noticed that Gab was keeping to the back.

The maze-like corridors gave way for a long straight hallway which led to a wrecked cafeteria at one end and a security checkpoint at the other. They headed for the security checkpoint and the elevators beyond it. A uneasy feeling was settling into Valeri’s stomach and she tried to see where the next attack was going to come from. Sure she felt a lot safer with both Mrs Fenton’s bazooka and the huge Wulf, but there was something about going down a long straight hallway that screamed trap to her.

“It’s an ambush right?” asked Gab in a whisper.

“Must be.” Agreed Mrs Fenton who was rubbernecking a much as Valeri, the red goggles were reflecting the light above making it hard to tell what she was thinking.

Danny stopped suddenly and the others bumped into him. “What?” Asked Gab who couldn’t see anything walking behind Wulf. His snowflakes were piled in his hands.

Tilting his head Danny shook out his hands. “Nothing just thought I heard something.” He said continuing on.

They were almost at the checkpoint when things happened so fast that Valeri hardly had time to register what she saw. One instant there was nothing in front of them, the next a huge machine had popped out of the floor and fired of a colossal beam. Quick as he was Danny had stepped forward and Valeri thought she saw him form a shield before he was blasted back with Wulf and Gab.

“Forward Valeri, before it recharges!” Shouted Mrs Fenton who ran towards the canon.

Reacting Valeri ran after the woman, her eyes on the charging canon, it sounded like it was reaching its limit. On instinct Valeri threw herself forward, sliding across the floor as another beam was fired off at her. It hit the wall and Valeri had time to appreciate the melted concrete before she was beside the machine with Mrs Fenton.

That was when she saw the agents who had been laying in wait. They ran forward and grabbed the two. Valeri did her best to fight back, she got in a few good hits with her staff before it was taken from her. She could see Mrs Fenton fight back as well but there were to many of them and she was brought down. Kicking and screaming Valeri was pushed to the ground as well.

A deafening roar shook the walls and a second later there was a quick flash follow by the canon exploding. Valeri was glad she was on the ground, the agents above her and the ones standing were all thrown back by the blast.

“You shouldn’t have pissed me off.” Said Danny, his voice oddly echoing.

Looking up Valeri saw Phantom standing on the crushed remains of the canon. The hazmat suit looked a bit different thou, he still had white gloves and boots and there was the white around his neck only it continued to his shoulders and looked more like the battle suit he’d worn in their last battle. “You two okay?” he asked.

Blinking Valeri looked around. To her right was a wall of ice blocking the agents from attacking them, to the right Wulf was throwing knocked out agents into a pile.

“We are fine.” Said Valeri taking Danny’s offered hand.

“Mom you alright?” asked Danny.

“I’m fine.” Said the woman accepting help from Wulf to get up.

“Where’s Gab?” asked Valeri looking around.

“Over here.”

Looking over at the Ice wall Valeri blinked, she hadn’t notice Gab standing where it connected to the concrete wall. She hadn’t been able to keep track of their movements and it scared her how fast they were when they had to.

“I’m confused, how did you do this?” Asked Valeri trying to wrap her brain around it.

“We moved fast.” Said Danny. “Come on lets go.”

They turned to the elevator. Valeri had a queasy feeling in her stomach. Glancing at Danny and Gab she saw they had the same expression.

“Stairs?” Asked Valeri pointing to the door with a stairs sign on it.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Agreed Danny heading for the door.

“I feel like stretching my legs.” Agreed Gab.

None of them said anything as they walked down the stairs. Letting Mrs Fenton take the lead she walked them through several empty corridors. Either the G.I.W had gathered all their agents on the floor above or they were busy below from where soft explosions could be heard that still shook the floor.

It wasn’t before they turned down another hall that someone appeared. A woman in a white suite with her silver hair pulled up in a tight ponytail stood in the middle of the hall her hands behind her back as she looked down on them. There was a steal security door beside her and Valeri guessed that it was the one they were after.

Maddie stopped and they all followed her. Valeri could see Danny offering Gab his hand, clearly preparing for another fight.

“Director Wright. I was wondering when we were going to run into you.” Greeted Maddie taking a step forward to stand ahead of them all.

“Indeed, I could say the same about you Dr Fenton. Am I to assume you are quitting your job or are you escorting these subjects back to their cells?” There was a hard note in the woman’s voice, almost like a threat. Valeri didn’t like the situation, it was to similar to a trap with the woman distracting them as more agents got in to position.

“I am glad to inform you that I’m quitting. There is no way a sane person would be able to work here. Take this as my resignation and I’ll be taking these four home with me. So if you’d be so kind as to get out of our way we have some things to take back before we leave.” Responded Maddie her hands moving closer to the weapons in her pockets.

Shaking her head Director Wright raised a hand showing the remote she’d been holding. “A regrettable decision. Alas, I can’t let you leave.”

Valeri saw her press the button and noticed something move above them.

“Look out!” Shouted Danny and she saw him jump forward pulling his mom back towards the group as the wall fell. He wasn’t fast enough to move out of the way himself and fell.

There was a loud boom that seemed to echo for ages. The shocked expression on everyone’s faces seemed mirrored on Danny’s as he slowly turned to look behind him. The wall had come down on his right leg which was now pinned under it.

“Danny?” asked his mom kneeling down beside him. “Are you alright?” She asked.

There was the unmistakable sound of multiple pair of feet running their way from the hall behind them.

“Yeah I’m okay.” Said Danny after a minutes stunned silence. That was when Valeri noticed that the wall wasn’t all the way down yet and the shock seemed to wash off her. Danny had done something to stop the wall. He hadn’t just lost a leg.

“Hold still. I’m just going to check the damage.” Said Maddie pulling a pocket knife out of her belt.

“There’s no damage.” Said Danny. “Look.” He took the knife out of her hands and tore open a hole in his pants leg showing icy blue skin.

“What?” Said Maddie and Valeri at the same time.

“I froze my leg earlier to make some hard kicks and didn’t bother unfreezing it. I’ll be alright, don’t worry.” He glanced over at the end of the hall. “I have an idea.” He said waving for Wulf and Gab to come closer.

When the agents turned into their corridor Wulf pounced on them receiving cover fire from Gab who closed his eyes every time he fired the ecto-gun Maddie had lent him.

Valeri and Maddie both stood by watching as frost flowers formed on the wall, ice was slowly growing up from the floor to gently push the wall up an inch at a time. “Now.” Said Danny laying down flat on the floor covering his head with his arms.

Pulling the trigger on the ecto-blaster Mrs Fenton had lent her Valeri watched as hers and the woman’s shot hit the wall causing huge cracks to form. They fired again and this time the wall crumbled and fell.

Dust and frozen splinters washed over them and suddenly everything was dark.

Staying completely still Valeri listened, she could hear the agents crying out when Wulf hit them but there was no sound of ecto-blasters. The sound of rubble moving came from somewhere in front of her. “Danny?” she asked feeling more than hearing Mrs Fenton beside her.

“Fuck. Sorry about this. I didn’t mean to…Sorry.” Said Danny sounding closer than he had before.

A gloved hand touched the hand Valeri was holding the ecto-blaster in. She grabbed it ready to throw whoever it belonged to.

“It’s okay, it’s me.” Said Danny. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do this. You two okay.” He sounded concerned.

“Apart from being blinded I’m fine.” Said Maddie. “The vault door is up ahead. Can you see anything Danny?” she asked.

“I can see. I think this power makes it dark for everyone else. Sort of reverse invisibility. How do I get in the Vault?”

“My keycard.” Maddie moved beside Valeri completely calm with the screams of falling agents behind them.

“Thanks. Stay put I’ll be right back.” Danny let go of Valeri but she didn’t let go of him.

“I’m coming along. It’ll be easier to find my armor that way.”

There was a seconds pause. “Oh Right, Hold on.” Said Danny pulling his hand out of her grip and placing his arm around her waist lifting Valeri off the floor. “It’s easier this way. To much rubble on the floor.” He explained floating them forward.

“Stand here.” Ordered Danny putting Valeri down a second later.

There was a beeping noise beside her.

“The card’s not working?” She asked feeling helpless in the complete darkness.

“No.” Grumbled Danny and there was another blip beside Valeri.

“To bad Tucker isn’t here. He could have the door open in the blink of an eye.” Sighed Valeri.

“Oh! Valeri you are a genius!” Exclaimed Danny. She was suddenly glad for the darkness or he would have noticed her blush.

“Shut up.” She grumbled.

“07Overlord, I need your door opening skills.” Said Danny.

“Who are you talking to. There’s no one here who can here you.” Said Valeri jumping as a large vibration went through the floor.

“Tucker hacked the system. That’s how I knew when things were starting. He’s right now monitoring the radio and creating chaos on the computers.” Shrugged Danny.

“You’ve got to be kidding!”

“Nop.”

“Why didn’t he warn us about the ambush earlier?”

“Don’t know. Can’t expect him to see everything.”

There was a blipping beside Valeri followed by the sound of something heavy being moved.

“Awesome.” Grinned Danny and Valeri realized that she could pick out his form in all the darkness.

“This way.” Danny took her hand and they stepped in through the open vault door. “Now to the question of the day. Which box?”

“I can help you there.” Said Valeri stopping.

“Okay… How?”

“Shssss.” Hissed Valeri closing her eyes more out of habit than the need to do so. Her armor always reacted to her emotions, if she concentrated on the things she hated which made her angry she was sure it would react to her even if she wasn’t wearing it.

There was a lot of things that made Valeri furious with her current situation but nothing as much as having had her armor taken away from her. She’d had her home taken from her, her reputation, her dignity and pride. But she had dealt with it, just like she had dealt with the loss of her mother. And now these people had taken her power and freedom from her and that if anything made her mad. She had earned that freedom, she had earned that armor, she was not going to let anyone take that away from her. They were going to pay.

As if something in her knew what she needed Valeri felt a tug and followed it until she hit a solid surface. And there it was, on the other side of a solid piece of metal. She could feel it, her armors energy making the hairs on her arms stand on end.

“This one.” She told Danny turning to his vague form.

Moving forward Danny made sure to touch her shoulder before pushing her hand out of the way.

“How are you going to open it?”

There was a wrenching sound of metal warping. “Like this.” He said and Valeri felt ice cold fingers touch her hand moving it closer to the wall and then her hand brushed over a familiar texture and she grabbed at the armbands.

Valeri didn’t have to think about it her armor crawled up her arms, over her shoulders, down her back, around her torso past her hips and around her legs. The feeling of the cold hard floor disappeared as her armor covered her feet and everything was suddenly bright and visible again as her visor protected her face.

Danny was standing beside her a grin on his face. “Welcome back Huntress.”

Smiling Valeri punched Danny across the face. He backed up swearing and rubbing his cheek.

“Now we are even.” There was a buzzing noise coming from her communications system and a moment later tiny screen appeared on her vizor showing Tuckers face.

“I got Valeri!” He shouted. Sam and Jazz leaned into look at the screen as well.

“Welcome back.” They grinned.

“You can’t believe how good it is to see you again.” Said Valeri holding back tears.

“Right back at yeah.” Said Tucker.

“Is Danny there?” asked Sam.

“He’s here.”

“Good we lost all sight of you. Must be that darkness power of his cuss the cameras are all working.”

“It is.” Valeri glanced at Danny who shrugged.

“Right. You have to go down three levels to reach Vlad. After that you are home free.” Said Tucker. “There’s a fire escape if you keep going down the hall and take a left, it’ll take you down there.”

“Thanks, good to have someone with a map.” Said Valeri.

“Let’s get the others.” Said Danny heading back.

They got Mrs Fenton, Gab and Wulf who all followed Valeri to the fire escape where the darkness ended and they could see even if it felt like the light was stabbing their eyes. The closer they got to Vlad’s position the louder the explosions became.

Before they opened the door out of the fire escape Danny turned to Wulf. “Dankon pro via helpa amiko, estas tempo pro iri nun.” He said.

The werewolf’s ears fell backwards and he made a whining noise. “Cu vi certe ne plu bezonas min?”

Patting Wulf on the shoulder Danny nodded. “Jes. Eliru de ci tie, detenu vi, ke vi denove kaptos vin.”

Wulf sniffed Danny before licking his face. “Audiau, Friend.” Said the ghost and then turned his claws cutting through the air creating a glowing ghost portal. Jumping through it Valeri could see Wulf running through the ghost-zone opening a new portal as the old one closed.

“He could open a portal out of here all the time and you didn’t ask him to do that sooner!” Shouted Gab staring at the spot in the air where the portal had vanished.

“The ghost-zone isn’t safe. We wouldn’t have known where the portal would have taken us if we’d used it, besides Valeri needed her gear back.” Said Danny glancing at his mom. She only nodded. “Anyway Vlad will take us to a safe place.”

“Which is where?” Grumbled Gab following Danny as he walked out the door.

“I don’t know. It’s up to him.” Shrugged Danny.

“Isn’t that a bit irresponsible?” Said Maddie stepping over rubble that had fallen from a human shaped hole in the wall.

“No. If I don’t know I can’t tell anyone.” He said and a flash at the end of the hall drew their attention.

“This way.” Valeri and Danny walked ahead of the others shields ready in case of another ambush.

They stopped at the edge of a crater spanning a floor up and there down. Pasmius was hovering in the middle of the crater a superior look on his face as he slapped a ecto blast to the side hitting an agent who’d been about to shoot him. He had a shield up at his back where there was a constant bombardment from a group two floors down. Making a gesture like he was holding a match Vlad blew fire at a few agents who ran back.

It had occurred to Valeri many times that Plasmius was a stronger ghost than Danny but never that he could just sit there controlling the fight like a puppet master. Glancing at Danny she wondered what deal he’d made to get the power hungry monster to be on their side. It wasn’t like Amity Park was under attack or anything this time.

Danny put two fingers in his mouth and blew a high piercing whistle. Vlad’s eyes snapped to them and in the blink of an eye he was there. Placing a hand on Maddie’s and Valeri’s shoulder they vanished. Valeri’s stomach feeling like it had just dropped out of existence before everything came back into focus and she stumbled backwards trying to keep her balance.

“Valeri!” Looking up Valeri saw her Dad get up from where he’d been sitting in front of a wall mounted computer terminal.

“Dad!” She screamed and her armor melted away as she threw herself in his open arms.


	66. Chapter 66

Watching Valeri and his mom disappeared with Vlad Danny drew a sigh of relief, he had been worried that they wouldn’t be able to teleport out of the G.I.W facility. It had been one of the reasons he hadn’t asked Wulf to leave earlier, if the ghost hadn’t been able to open a portal to the ghost-zone then Vlad wouldn’t be able to teleport. At least that had been his reasoning. Seeing Wulf fail would have been a gut shot to the moral but it had worked and now he only had to wait for Vlad to come and get him and Gab.

Brining up a shield as agents locked their weapons on him Danny waited. It shouldn’t take long, yet for every second that ticked by a black hole was filling his stomach.

“Lend me your powers.” Said Gab placing a hand on Danny’s shoulder.

“What are you going to use it for?” asked Danny glancing over his shoulder. There were agents running towards them.

“Ice wall. What do you think?”

Nodding Danny gave Gab part of his ice powers and saw his shield weakened. He concentrated hard on keeping it up as a wall of ice grew behind him.

_Come on Vlad where are you_. Thought Danny starting to feel panicked. If Vlad didn’t pick them up soon he was going to have to break them out of the facility using his own powers. He didn’t want to do that, he hardly had any energy left to hold up the shield let alone blast a hole through the wall and fly away at high speed, with baggage to boot.

Lifting his hand to the ear piece Danny spoke. “07Overlord, what’s the status on the Frutiloop?” He called hoping Tucker was still monitoring the agents radio frequenters.

“07Overlord!” Called Danny again when he heard nothing. It couldn’t be that the Agents had shut down their radios. He dialed around on the channels hearing screams and requests for medical support all over them. Vlad hadn’t kept to the agreement that no one was going to get hurt.

“Sp- B- Spa…Bo…” Danny recognized the voice even if he couldn’t make out what Tucker was saying.

“Repeat 07Overlord. We are sort of pinned down right now.” Shouted Danny back.

“07…lord to …Boy04. They’ve … some sort of…around the facility… can’t go in. I repeat Frutiloop can’t go back in!”

Danny’s stomach sank to the bottom of the void. His worst fears were true. Vlad couldn’t make the pick-up. They were trapped at the heart of the G.I.W. If they let themselves get captured again there was no telling what the crazy agents were going to do to them this time.

Memories of hanging in the tiny ghost proof cell for days on end with only Peabody for company flashed past Danny’s eyes. He couldn’t have a repeat of Spring Break there was no way he would come out of that sane.

It left him with only one option, something he wasn’t even sure he could do, but what choice was there. Gab stood with his back pressed against Danny’s trying to maintain the ice wall as the agents chipped away at it.

“Got any great plans Oh Great One.” Sneered Gab.

“No, but there’s always the Hail Marry.” Responded Danny pressing the radio. “07Overlord we are going for a Hail Marry. Call you when I can. SpaceBoy04 out.”

“What’s the Hail Marry?” asked Gab.

“Something I’ve never done before and hopes to God will work.” Taking a deep breath Danny tried to recall that feeling he’d had when the ghost had opened a portal. It wasn’t like his normal powers that acted directly and the way he wanted. It had been more like a shift in thought, a change in the way he thought off the world and making the world conform to his way of thinking.

He could feel it could taste it and grabbing on to the power Danny tore a rip in the fabric of the world beside them, opening a portal to the ghost-zone. Gab glanced up at him for a split second before jumping through the already shrinking portal. A beat later Danny threw himself through the portal and watched it close as he drifted through the ghost-zone

They stayed like that for a while. Breathing heavily and taking in the relative calm they had landed in.

Gab was the first to break the silence. “Are we floating or falling?” he asked.

“Both.” Responded Danny his ghost form reverting back to human.

“Where’s the way out? Through one of these doors?” he pointed to the doorways floating around them.

“Nop. Same way we got in. If we don’t look for the ghost portal out of here.”

“And where’s that?” Gab made a swimming motion reaching a floating piece of rock to sit on. He was pale and the minute he didn’t have to move his arms he reached for the burnt shoulder.

Taking in his surrounding Danny flew up to Gab joining him on his rock. “I don’t know, this is a new part of the Ghost-Zone. One I haven’t explored yet.”

“Better you create a portal out of here then. Is it going to lead us back to the fight?”

“Don’t know. It can lead us to another time or another place, or both. Portals are tricky that way. We are lucky we ended up here, seeing as this was my first time doing a portal.”

“Suppose you want a prize for that.” Huffed Gab.

“Nop, only a minute to collect my thoughts.”

Gab sat silently letting Danny recall the exact thing he had done as well as adding an intention of where he wanted to end up. Opening the new portal was a lot harder than the first and Danny stumbled through it after Gab tripping over the sidewalk and falling flat on his face.

Letting out a snort Gab crouch down beside him. “Graceful.”

“Shut up.” Groaned Danny, his head was dizzy and his whole body felt like it was weighed down with led.

“Where are we?” asked Gab looking around the sparsely populated street with a lot of closed stores, storage units and brick buildings.

Lifting his face of the sidewalk Danny looked around, they weren’t far off from where he’d wanted to go. “A place where the circus had a show.” He pointed to a Circus Gothica poster showing him in his Grim Ripper costume.

“Okay. Which is where?”

Danny shrugged and pushed himself up. The sun was burning hot and there seemed to be a layer of dust over everything. “This way. I got a friend who can help with your shoulder.”

Walking down the street they didn’t meet many people. Catching sight of a clock in a store window Danny understood why, it was early in the morning, most people would still be at home eating breakfast and get ready for the day. Hopefully it was late enough in the morning for Freedman to be in his office. Thought Danny.

“You are limping.” Noted Gab walking beside Danny.

“I know. The ice is melting.” Grumbled Danny trying to keep his frozen limb from thawing, he was afraid of what he would see if he pulled up the hem of his pants.

“Is it much further, I’m thirsty.” Whined Gab whipping sweat from his brow.

“It’s up ahead.” Sighed Danny thinking dreamily of ice coffee that had the combined effect of cooling him down and giving him a boost of energy.

They stopped outside the clinic and Gab tried the door. “It’s locked. Doesn’t open until 7 am.”

“That’s half an hour. Come on.” Danny offered Gab a hand. Gab took the hand and they phased through the door entering the air conditioned waiting room. “Take a seat. I’ll be right back.” Said Danny gesturing at the mismatch of chairs and benches in the room.

He continued deeper in the building finding Freedman’s office in the back. There was no one there and after looking around for a minute he couldn’t find a phone either.

However there was a strong sent of coffee and following it Danny stepped out of the office. The smell and sound of brewing coffee came from the staffroom. Entering it Danny found the round faced receptionist putting away a box of doughnuts in the fridge, the coffee machine brewing beside him.

“Knock Knock.” Said Danny, tapping on the open door.

Tony jumped high and turned in midair more agile than Danny would have given him credit for. “Kid don’t do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” He was pressing a hand to his chest.

“Do what? Knock on the door.” Asked Danny tapping the doorframe again.

“Sneak in here.” Tony narrowed his eyes on Danny. “The door is supposed to be locked, how did you get in here?”

“We walked through it. Do you know where Freedman is, we could use his help.” Asked Danny.

“It’s his day off, he’s normally with Angelica and the kids.” Tony narrowed his eyes on Danny. “I could give him a call if you like.”

“That would be great. Mind if I have some of the coffee, it smells delicious?”

Tony nodded for Danny to help himself while he fished his phone out of his pocket.

Filling a mug with coffee and a glass with cold water Danny listened to Tony’s conversation on the phone.

“I know it’s your day off but costumers doesn’t really care about that sort of thing.” He was quiet for a minute listening.

“Luke says to tell you to go to the hospital the clinic isn’t open yet.”

“Tell him my leg’s broke so I can’t go anywhere. Oh and my friend will bleed out before we get there.” Smiled Danny limping out of the staffroom.

“Here.” He said handing Gab the water.

“You found your friend?” Asked Gab holding the cold glass to his shoulder for a minute before drinking.

“He’ll be here in a while.” Said Danny sitting down on a bench. Placing his coffee beside him Danny rolled up the pants of his jumpsuit and whistled.

Gab echoed him.

The ice which made up the flesh of his leg was cracked and the white bones were broken with a few splinters out of place. “That’s not pretty.” Said Danny putting his leg up and trying to get the pieces to align again.

“I would offer you my help but it’s to fun to se you struggle.” Said Gab grinning.

Giving up Danny drank his coffee instead.

“So what is this place?” Asked Gab after a while.

“It’s a clinic.” Was Danny’s short response.

“I can see that why did you bring us here?”

“Because I like the sun.”

“Seriously, why here, why not to your home or the home of this friend of yours?” Asked Gab a genuine expression on his face.

“Erik lives in this town.” Said Danny.

“Wait so this is Chicago?”

“No we are out west. I told you Erik needs you.”

“Why? Doesn’t he have friends and family here?”

“You know Erik, he isn’t the easiest to get along with.” Danny was reminded of how few friends Erik had had in Jail and the fact that he’d been very clingy to Danny ever since he’d run in to him.

“I know. Why do you think Erik needs me?” Asked Gab slumping down in the chair.

Danny told him and then had to explain the whole story behind why Erik was in the hospital. That story was followed by the reason to why Danny had ben in town in the first place and why he hadn’t kept away from Erik to begin with. The two nearly got into a fight more than once but were to tired to throw the first punch.

Tony came out to the waiting room a little later with water for both of them telling Danny Freedman would be there in a while. Time seemed to move a lot faster than it had any right to and Danny was in the middle of convincing Gab that staying with Angelica was the right thing to do when said person walked in.

“Speak of the devil.” Muttered Danny waving to the woman and Freedman. “Hi again.”

Angelica turned to Freedman. “Pay up, I told you it was him.”

Freedman gave Angelica a dollar. “Thought you went home to save your friend.” He moved over to Danny.

“Did that, we just broke out of prison. It was a bit of a bumpy ride. You wouldn’t mind helping my friend Gab, he’s been shot.” Danny pointed to his friend who was glaring daggers at Freedman and Angelica. “Watch out he bites.”

“Says the one with fangs.” Shot Gab back.

Freedman turned to Gab, taking one look at his shoulder. “Right come on, Room one is free. Angelica take care of Danny.”

Gab followed Freedman grudgingly into the exam room.

Breathing out Danny bowed his head, with Gab out of the room he didn’t have to look over his shoulder waiting for him to attack. Danny hadn’t realized how much he’d been on edge because of Gab. It had almost been worst than having the ghost in his head.

“How are you doing?” asked Angelika sitting down beside Danny.

Sighing Danny shook his head. “That’s a loaded question. How are things here? Is Erik okay?”

“He is doing a lot better, He’ll be coming home in a week.”

“That’s good to hear.” A knot in Danny’s stomach seemed to loosen.

Angelica patted his head brushing his hair out of his face. Looking up at her soft face Danny saw concern in her eyes, which reminded him so much of his moms.

“Oh Can I borrow your phone for a minute, I have to call home.” He asked.

“Sure thing.” Angelica dug her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Two signals went through before someone picked up. “Fenton Works, This is Maddi Fenton.” She sounded stressed and Danny guessed she was worried about him, wondering if he was okay.

“Hi mom.” He said and there was a beat of silence from the other end.

“Sweetie. Are you okay? Did you get out alright? Where are you I’ll come and pick you up right away.” She rambled on so fast that Danny had to interrupt her to get a word in.

“Mom! I’m okay, Gab and I got out. We are safe and there’s no need for you to come and get me. I’ll be home by tonight.

“Okay, Okay. Where are you calling from? I don’t recognize the number.” There was a lot of chatter going on around her and she turned from the phone telling everyone to, “Quiet down, he says he’s okay.”

“I’m at a friends mom.” Said Danny hearing her turn back to the phone. “I’m just making sure Gab is getting a god place to live then I’ll come home. How is Valeri? Did you get out okay?”

“Valeri is fine, Damon haven’t let go of her since we came back.”

“And I don’t mind!” Called Valeri across the phone.

Danny laughed and felt tears fill his eyes. He quickly whipped them away. “Is Jazz there, I want to talk to her?”

“Hold on.” Danny heard his mom pass the phone and the rustle before Jazz voice came on.

“Hi little brother, how are you?” She responded in a overly cheerful tone.

“The honest answer is okay.” Said Danny. “What’s going on at home, why is mom acting like she is fine with me not being there and not demanding that I come home at once and what’s with your tone of voice?”

“That’s good to hear.” Said Jazz and Danny heard the voices on the other side grow faint.

“Jazz!” Demanded Danny knowing that something was off when she moved out of the room to take a call.

“Things are just a bit emotional her Danny. Mom nearly killed Vlad when he couldn’t go back for you. You should have seen it I think Vlad won’t try anything in a while.” She sighed and a door closed behind her.

“Are you really okay, mom said that you’d been hurt. How bad was it?” It sounded like she was sitting outside on the stairs now.

“Bruises and scratches, a broke bone or two.” He glanced at his leg. “Nothing that won’t heal with time.”

“Right…”

The silence on the other end drew out and having had enough of awkward silences Danny asked the question that had been on his mind the last few days. “What took you so long?”

“Vlad had to pull a lot of strings to get a tour of the right facility. The G.I.W tried to pull a fast one on us and denied that there was a secret base in Illinois. Good thing the dads tracker worked through all the ghost shielding otherwise we would have lost you.” Said Jazz.

“Yeah good thing.” Sighed Danny.

“Are you angry with us for being late?” she asked.

“No. I was getting a bit panicky when a week past and I heard nothing from you.” Which was true, he’d began to consider their plan B before everything happened.

“I’m at Angelica’s if you are wondering. Freedman is taking care of Gab, that’s the other guy who was locked up with me and Valeri. I’ll just drop in on Erik before I leave okay.” It was better to tell Jazz where he was than worry her and everyone else at home.

“That’s good. I’ll tell mom and dad.” There was a sound of a door opening and closing on Jazz end.

“Can I talk to him?” asked Sam sounding like she was right beside Jazz.

“Yeah. Hey Danny Sam want’s a word.”

“Put her on.”

There was a rustle as the phone switched hands again and Sam’s voice sounded clearly. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” Said Danny unable to stop the smile spreading across his face at the sound of Sam’s voice. “I missed you.”

“Don’t get all mushy on me.” Complained Sam sounding like the goth girl Danny knew and loved.

“I’m honest, It’s good to hear your voice, how have you been?”

Freedman and Gab walked out of the exam room, Gab’s arm in a sling. They past Danny and Angelica before entering a room with a sign saying X-Ray on it.

“Between the stress of the plan not working like we wanted to and worrying that we wouldn’t get you back. I’ve been okay. Spent a lot of time in my green house and out in the garden just to keep busy.”

“Guess your green thumb have turned into a green hand by now then?” Said Danny.

“No but I am considering motivating people in town to start a community garden. You know planting stuff and watching it grow instead of having skyscrapers grow up all around us.”

“That sounds great, prevents Undergrowth from coming back.” Laughed Danny glad to hear that Sam was getting active in something again.

“Where do you think I got the idea. Undergrowth wasn’t wrong when he said that we are destroying this planet, he only went about protecting it the wrong way.” There was probably something aimed at Danny in what Sam was saying.

“I’ll give you a hand when I get back.” He said.

“I’m holding you to it.” Said Sam.

Freedman came out of the X-Ray room and crossed the waiting room heading down the hall to his office, he returned a moment later with a pair of bolt cutters.

“Do me a favor Danny.” Said Sam.

“Anything, short of killing myself.”

“Come back to us. And stop with the dark humor it isn’t helping.” She said.

“Really, I thought I was killing it.” Laughed Danny.

“You are hopeless.” Groaned Sam.

“But you love me anyways.”

“I kill you if you don’t come back to me. Then we’ll see who’s joking.”

“Love you.” Responded Danny.

“Love you too.” Sighed Sam, warmth in her voice.

They ended the call and Danny handed back the phone to Angelica.

“Your family worried about you?” she asked pocketing the phone.

“A bit. I hope they calm down before I get home or I’m sleeping at Sam’s tonight.”

Angelica ruffled his hair again in a familiar manner. “Don’t worry, It’ll be alright.”

Sighing Danny looked up at her. “You couldn’t take care of Gab for me. He has nowhere else to go.”

Staying silent for a while Angelica didn’t stop petting Danny’s head. He wanted her to stop but then again it was nice to have someone touch him without meaning any harm.

“Tell me about your friend. Where did he come from?”

Danny considered his answer before deciding to tell Angelica everything he knew about Gab. She deserved to know the truth about the people she let into her house. It wasn’t much good Danny knew about Gab and he couldn’t give her any details what had happened to him while in the G.I.W’s hands.

When there was nothing more for Danny to say he just waited for Angelica to decide what she wanted to do. He had a feeling that Angelica couldn’t just leave a person in need but he also knew that she had to take care of the kids she had. Whatever she decided Danny knew that he was going to do what he could to make things up to Gab for ending up where he did.

“It will be up to Gabriel what he decides, there’s room in my house for him but staying there involves following the rules as well.” She finally said.

Freedman came out of the room and walked over to Tony at his desk. “Could you find some clothes for the kid in X-ray from the charity box.” He glanced at Danny. “Get Danny some as well.”

“Sure… Can I ask why?” Said Tony getting up from where he’d been reading comics.

“I’m burning their jumpsuits.” Responded Freedman walking over to Danny and Angelica. “Alright your turn.” He scratched the back of his head looking down at Danny.

“Hey I’m not that bad off. You’ve seen me worse than this.” Said Danny protesting his gaze.

“I’ve never seen you with a leg of ice before. How does that even work?” He asked kneeling down to start poking a Danny’s leg.

“I freeze it then un freeze it. Makes the limb stronger than a flesh one.” Said Danny unable to feel the mans touch.

“That’s useful.” Noted Freedman. “Okay the cut on your arm doesn’t look that serious, seeing as you are not bleeding out and have no problem moving it.” He narrowed his eyes on Danny.

Rolling his eyes Danny pulled down the top of the jumpsuit and showed the thin cut.

“Do I want to know what did this?” he asked poking the flesh around the cut.

“A snowflake.” Smiled Danny. He watched Tony come back into the room carrying a pile of clothes. The large man left a few garments on a chair for Danny and entered the X-ray Room.

“Right.” Sighed Freedman. “Well you don’t need an x-ray to see what’s wrong here a tibia and fibula shaft fracture. How did you even walk in here?”

“Ice.” Said Danny wriggling his toes. “Works like a splint actually.”

Freedman stared fascinatedly at the bones of Danny’s foot as they moved. Shaking his head Freedman leveled his gaze with Danny’s. “You are not going to like what I’m about to tell you, but it’s my professional opinion, which I assume is why you came here."

Danny scowled guessing what the man was going to say. “Hospital?”

The man nodded. “Had it just been the fibula that was broke we could have fixed it here with a couple of x-rays and a cast. But injuries like these always goes to surgery. There is no other way to guarantee that the broken ends doesn’t rub against each other preventing the bones from properly healing.” He followed the line of the smaller bone in Danny’s leg and pointed to a spot nearer the ankle. “Like this.”

“Hey Sam did a good job on that, I was on my feet after a week.” Complained Danny, forgetting to mention that his parents had thought that it was just a sprain seeing how fast it healed.

“Still you don’t want the weight bearing bone to heal crookedly, you might lose a lot of mobility and never be able to regain full strength in your leg again.” Freedman didn’t look away from Danny but he didn’t pressure him to go either, it was Danny’s decision.

“I’m going home tonight, with or without a fixed leg. What do you want me to do?” he said, there was a reason he trusted Freedman after all. He hadn’t forced Danny to do anything he hadn’t wanted before and even now he wasn’t forcing Danny to go, he was giving him the facts.

The door to the X-ray room opened and Gab walked out followed by Tony. He had a t-shirt on that was a bit large and shorts that reached his knees. There were bandages around his shoulder and Gab’s arm was in a sling. The clothes made him look almost normal and Danny realized he’d never seen the teen in anything but prison clothes.

“Come on Danny, we need some x-rays of your leg before we go.” Said Freedman.

Nodding Danny got up and against Freedman’s wishes walked on his frozen leg. Glancing behind him as the door closed Danny saw Angelica pat the spot on the bench he’d just left. “Have a seat. They are going to be a while.”

It didn’t take Freedman long to get the X-ray’s he wanted, the printer took a little time to spit out the images however. In the meanwhile, Freedman had Danny change into the borrowed clothes, t-shirt and shorts as well, and used the bolt cutters to remove the cuffs from around Danny’s wrists. He took the chance to check up on the injuries he’d last treated remarking that Danny had a supernatural healing gift.

Before they left the room Freedman splinted Danny’s leg. “How long can you keep it frozen for?” he asked tightening the straps.

“As long as I have to.” Said Danny.

“Okay. I want you to thaw your leg when we are outside the hospital. People in ER will freak out if you walk in on it like this.” Explained Freedman.

“You are starting to sound like my friends.” Said Danny wishing they were there with him. Maybe he should call Vlad and ask him to teleport them to him. Or maybe just Jazz. If his parents showed up he was probably not going to have his voice heard.

Freedman placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder and waited for him to meet his eyes. “You want me to call anyone for you?”

Biting his lip Danny shook his head. They had enough to worry about at home, for now it was good that they knew he’d be alright and come home. Worrying them wouldn’t help anyone.

Still he didn’t want to be alone in a place he hated. Had the ghost still been in his head he wouldn’t have felt so lonely as he did.

Tapping his fingers to his thumb Danny shook his head. “No they wouldn’t be able to make it here in time anyways.” He said.

“How were you planning on getting home tonight then?” asked Freedman packing the printed x-ray images in a brown envelop and labeling it.

“Flying.” Said Danny lifting of the table he’d been siting on.

Freedman stared for a minute before shaking his head. “Right, can you fly your ass over to my car then. I don’t want you putting any weight on your leg whatsoever.”

“Sure.” Said Danny phasing through the door.

Angelica and Gab were talking and jumped when Danny floated up to them. “You coming Gab, we are going to see Erik.” He said.

“Okay. You aren’t going home?” He asked.

“Not before I get to say bye to Erik.” He floated past them and narrowly missed an elderly man walking through the front doors with a bad sunburn.

Danny and Freedman didn’t cram themselves into the back seat of his car but sat down in the bed of the trunk. Angelica was the one who drove them and Danny could hear her point things out to Gab. He wasn’t sure bur he was willing to bet that Angelica was going to take Gab in.

Breathing in the free air Danny would have had nothing against going to sleep then and there, if it hadn’t been for the fact that he might thaw the leg to soon. Freedman didn’t try and start any conversation with him.

The drive ended to early and Danny groaned.

“Come on. I’ll be with you all though this.” Said Freedman having caught on to some of what Danny was feeling but not saying.

“Promise.” Asked Danny taking deep slow breaths.

“I wouldn’t leave any teenager alone without his friends or family. Can you thaw your leg?”

Nodding Danny braised himself and slowly took back the ice. His leg that had felt like it’d been in a pool of body temperature water had the peculiar feeling of being raised from the water in to hot air. Danny knew when the nerves registering the break thawed, it was like someone had shoved a red hot poker through his bone and Danny clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out in pain. The more he thawed the more pain he was in. Biting down on his hand Danny watched the cracks in the ice become red scars, like it had on his hand.

Tightening the splint Freedman started barking orders. Danny didn’t register that there were other people around him before he was lifted on a stretcher and placed on a gurney. He didn’t struggle or protest as they brought him in to the Emergency Room. Nor did he say much when asked questions. Thanks to Freedman being there he didn’t have to. All he had to do was let them fix the leg.


	67. Chapter 67

“What time is it?” Asked Danny blinking up at a white ceiling.

“Four pm.” Answered Freedman.

“I’ve asked that before.” Hummed Danny his brain not working like it should. It was foggy and things seemed a bit funny, like the fact that he had a cast on his leg starting by the toes and ending half way up his thig.

“Only the third time. Don’t worry it’s the drugs, they’ll be wearing off in a while.” Explained Freedman turning a page in his book.

“Right. Surgery?” He asked looking up at the man. “Or was that something that happened earlier?”

“We put a plate in on both your tibia and fibula there are five screws in your leg right now holding everything in place.” Explained Freedman as if it wasn’t the first time he’d done so. “And you were awake through most of the procedure even if you had some strong pain medication going. Lay back down and rest, you are in no hurry.”

Danny had sat up and was testing how much movement he had in his leg. He could remember someone putting the cast on but not what they’d talked about.

Scratching his head Danny tried to think through the mist but came up with only more scattered thoughts and images. Really if there was any reasons to hate hospitals it was that it messed with his brain.

“How long?” he asked trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

“The surgery was maybe two hours, two and a half tops.”

“No.” Danny shook his head. “How long do I have to wear this?”

“You tell me. How long would it normally take your bones to heal?”

“I think I told you it took a week last time. The skin heals in two to three days.” Said Danny moving to sit on the edge of the bed, his broken leg still elevated on its cushions.

“Hey take it slow would you.” Said Freedman grabbing a pair of crutches from where they rested against a wall.

“I need to move around.” He said making his body float gently putting his uninjured foot down.

“Put down the other foot and I’ll add another week with the cast.” Warned Freedman handing the crutches to Danny.

“Yeah how many weeks were that to begin with?” asked Danny using the crutches to take a few steps forwards. It was annoying how comfortable he was moving with the crutches and turning around without falling flat on his face.

“Two weeks minimum, then another x-ray to see if it’s healed then the cast may come off.” Said Freedman watching Danny closely as he moved for the door.

“Hold on where are you going?” asked Freedman following him out of the small room.

“I need some air.” Said Danny looking around for an exit sign. He felt cramped in the windowless halls. It hadn’t occurred to him how much he hated being trapped in small spaces without windows before now. If anything it reminded him to much of Spring break which he was trying really hard to forget.

Freedman tapped Danny’s shoulder and pointed towards a lighter hallway. It led them into a room like a cafeteria with a lot of people sitting around and drinking coffee, playing cards and talking to visitors. At the other end of the room were large French doors leading out to a balcony.

Not bothering to open the door Danny stepped out on the hot balcony breathing in the free air. Walking over to the railing he leaned over the edge feeling his arms stop shaking. It was sort off funny how he could take a week locked up int the G.I.W facility but a few hours in the hospital and he was ready to fly away.

Resting his forehead against the railing Danny breathed in reveling in the scent of polluted air filled with exhaust fumes and grease from the pizza restaurant across the road. In his experience it was the scent of freedom if anything. It didn’t take much imagination for him to pretend he was home in Amity Park, the sounds and smells were all the same.

In a way Danny could even remember feeling as funny as he did now while in Amity Park. It had been the last time he’d broken a frozen limb. The memories had his hand cramp up, the fingers curling at the thought of lying awake on a surgery table as people in masks cut into him in the name of healing.

Flexing his right hand Danny started laughing. It hadn’t hit him before now that he was in the same situation he’d been in when leaving jail. Sure, it had been his hand that time and he’d been sent back to Amity Park for the surgery and it hadn’t been his decision to go through with it. But the similarities were all there,

This time things were different. He had decided where to go this time. It had been his choice whether to get his leg operated on or not. Sure it hadn’t felt like his choice at the beginning but he had been heard this time. He had been heard and no one was stopping him from jumping of the balcony and fly away.

Looking back Danny could see Freedman at the window talking to people. Blinking Danny recognized the ones he was talking to which didn’t exactly make him thrilled. Sure at that moment Danny would give everything to have his friends by his side but not them.

Erik looked over at Danny who quickly turned back to the skyline. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Erik. Among all the people Danny had gotten to know in jail Erik was the one he felt like he could stay friends with. Mostly because the guy was like a persistent puppy he couldn’t help but love. But seeing him again brought up emotions in Danny he wasn’t sure of. He saw the older teen as a friend, someone he didn’t mind being around. However meeting his eyes had made Danny’s heart skip a beat and he suddenly felt unreasonably warm.

Taking a deep breath in and out slowly Danny only had to think of cooling down for his core to react. If only his feelings acted in the same way as his core. It wasn’t like he understood why seeing Erik made him blush. If he didn’t know better Danny would have blamed the ghost for influencing his feelings again.

Shaking his head Danny tried to figure out what was leftover feelings from the ghost and what he truly felt. It didn’t help that he couldn’t even remember the name of the ghost when he knew he’d used it. It was something with a _C_ or a _U._ Hell he could remember seeing the guy in the mirror but however much he tried he couldn’t even recall if the guy had been wearing a hat or not.

It was frustrating, like a whole part of his life had been taken away from him and all that was left were confusing feelings and his own memories of talking with the ghost. Like Danny knew he’d hated the guy to begin with and that he’d made him scared for the people around him. He’d hated being with him at the same time he’d needed him. Then he’d grown to appreciate the guy’s presence and even miss his company when he was gone. And now he was simply confused as to his feelings about the ghost and how it had felt about the people around him.

Shaking his head Danny stopped his train of thought. He was going around in circles in his mist up brain. What he felt, how he’d felt, back to how he was feeling, going on to the absence of the ghost and what he’d left behind, coming back to how he felt and how to explain something he had no idea where it was coming from.

“You look like crap.” Said Erik, having snuck up on Danny without him hearing.

Jumping at the sudden surprise Danny fumbled with the crutches catching one before it fell of the railing. Erik grabbed the second one handing it back to him.

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” He smiled.

“You didn’t scare me, I was just rehearsing the one-legged act, cast of one you know.” Smiled Danny avoiding Erik’s eyes as he laughed at the joke.

“Right. Good luck with that.” He giggled.

“No don’t say that, Now I’ll have to break the other leg.” Complained Danny.

Erik laughter was as always contagious, and Danny joined him.

“Okay but seriously. How have you been, you look worse than last time I saw you and that is saying something.”

“That I’m getting older.” Said Danny giggling at his own joke.

“No, Gab told me you just escaped from Area 51 and I mean they didn’t just through sticks and stones at you there did they?” Said Erik nodding to Gab who was waiting on the other side of the glass.

Danny stopped giggling. He had expected Erik to hit him for making a bad joke, Sam would have. Now he was more curious as to what Gab had told him.

“You know the saying, words can never hurt me. Don’t worry about it.” Smiled Danny straightening a bit. “Tell me how you are. It’s good to see you in one piece.”

Shrugging Erik looked out over the town. “I’m okay. The guy’s at home have been keeping me company and Angus even brought our PS4 so we could play Doom2 here.” He glanced at Danny. “I didn’t think you would come back.”

“Comebacks are my middle name.” Said Danny giggling. It was really hard not to make jokes. “Besides I brought Gab so you won’t feel lonely.”

“You make him sound like a dog.” Huffed Erik.

“With both bark and bite.” Shaking his head Danny moved back from Erik. “Sorry, that was a bit ruff.” He giggled turning a way from Erik trying to get himself serious.

“You are leaving again aren’t you?” Asked Erik without any sign of his happy upbeat self. It was like hearing a ghost of the guy talking and served to bring Danny’s snickers to a halt.

“Yeah, I can’t run away from home for ever. There are people there waiting for me.” Even if it would be easier staying on the road and keeping away from anyone who knew him he couldn’t do that. Sam was at home and Tucker. He couldn’t risk hurting his family or putting his friends in danger again.

“Will you stay in contact this time. With both of us.” Erik nodded to Gab who was starting to look annoyed.

“Yeah, sure I will.”

Beaming Erik closed the distance between them and before Danny could stop him he’d thrown his arms around him. The hug didn’t last long and they didn’t say anything. When Erik let go, he waved and returned to Gab who was sending Danny murderous looks.

Freedman walked out on the balcony looking over his shoulder at the two teenagers. “You’ve made Erik very happy. You know.”

Breathing out slowly Danny shook his head. He was shaking and his heart was beating loud in his ears from the brief contact with Erik. He really needed to get away from the guy and get some perspective. If not that then at the very least clear his thoughts.

“I’m glad so long as he doesn’t have to be alone anymore.” Sighed Danny leaning back against the railing.

“Will you stay in contact?” Asked Freedman leaning against the railing beside him.

Danny shrugged. “I’ll add him on Discord and Doom. But I won’t come back here. Not if there is no need for it.”

Lowering his gaze Freedman hummed. “Listen Danny, You are always welcome back here even if it’s just for me to stich up another wound.”

“You do realize that it’s a few states between here and Amity Park.” Noted Danny. “I might bleed out before I get here.”

Shrugging Freedman looked at Danny. “How did you get here this morning if you were Illinois a few minutes before knocking on the clinic door.”

Danny avoided the man’s gaze staring up at the empty sky. “Ghost Powers.” He said in way of explanation.

Sighing Freedman straightened and held out the folder he’d kept under his arm. “Hand this to your parents when you get home would you.”

Taking the folder and opening it Danny saw a lot of papers with things written on them as well as the envelop holding his x-rays. “What for?” he asked.

“How many reasons do you need me to give. There’s a prescription for painkillers there that are not as strong as we’d normally give out and in case there is some complications you will need to show your GP these.” Explained the man.

“What if I want you as my GP?” asked Danny closing the folder.

“Didn’t you say something about living a long distance away and not wanting to come back here?” hummed Freedman.

Smiling Danny reaches out and drew his hand across the air. It was easier the second time, concentrating on the Far Frozen Danny opened a portal to the ghost-zone. “I could always take the shortcut.” He said leaning the crutches against the railing as he floated up to the slowly closing hole. “Thanks… for everything.”

“Take care.”

“Can’t promise.” He said going through the portal before it closed.

Well in the ghost-zone Danny eyed the frozen landscape around him. It was as calm and cold as he remembered. He could go and see Frostbite, maybe spar with a few warriors and really test how well he could use his powers after all those months without them.

The circles of light washed over him changing the blue t-shirt and short in to his black and white battle suit, the cast disappearing but he still felt it hindering his movement. It could be fun seeing Frostbite again.


	68. Chapter 68

Watching the wall of ice crumble under his hand Danny smiled at Danielle. The girl gave a defeated sigh and fell back in the deep snow, sinking down to make a ghost shaped imprint in the white blanket.

“I give up.” She whined.

Laughing Danny sat down on the snow without sinking down. “You did good cousin. It took me ages to learn how to make ice that hard.”

“I know, I’ve heard the story of how _the Great One_ came to the Far Frozen when Undergrowth attacked Amity Park and how fast you learned.” Complained Danielle making snow angels.

“Did Frostbite mention that the first thing I did was freeze him in a block of ice?” Wondered Danny not trusting the yeti to include his failures.

“With delight.” Muttered Danielle.

“Thanks for sparing with me.” Said Danny breathing in deeply. “I needed to clear my head.”

“And show off your new powers.” Said Danielle throwing a snowball at him. “What is that, three new powers half of which your clone learned.”

“Four, Electrcity, Ecto-constructions, Darkness and telekinesis.” Danny counted them off on his fingers.

“But Darkness didn’t work on me.” Chirped the girl.

“Not on Valeri's armor either.” Added Danny “but what practical uses does it have when I can already go invisible?”

“Can’t you use it to confuse an enemy as to where he is. Oh and privacy in battle, no media watching, The G.I.W won’t be able to interfere and there will be no backup for the enemy seeing as they can’t see.” Said Danielle. “See my point.”

“Yeah I saw what you did there. But Sam and Tucker won’t be able to help.” Sighed Danny not wanting to exclude his friends from his life again.

“Noor will your parents.” Said Danielle pointing out the bright spot in his Darkness.

“Point taken.” Sighed Danny laying back in the snow himself. He’d dreamed about being back on the open glaciers of the Far Frozen so many times before. All that was missing was the stars and everything would be…

A Shiver went through Danny who suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Instead of feeling free out there on the open expanse he felt cramped and restrained.

Sitting up again Danny tried to shake the feeling, lifting off the ground and brushing the snow off his arms. “Think it’s time to go now.” He said considering adding a form of watch to his gears when he got home.

“Right. I should go back to Mrs O too. I think it’s been more than two weeks since I told her I was going to our relatives for the summer.” The girl got up and they headed for the city in the ice.

Frostbite greeted them like royalties, with great hugs and a farewell banquet in their honor. The yeti all loved praising Danielle who glowed with pride at their words. Danny got to hear many of her adventures in the frozen landscape.

When they finally managed to leave the party their stomachs were full and their thoughts were only of home. Danny didn’t bother flying all the way back to the Fenton Portal only for them to fly over to the next town as well. He concentrated on his memories of Wishing Hill and swiped his hand in front of them. This time it was a lot harder to hold the portal open for much longer than it took them both to walk through it.

Landing on the sidewalk of the suburban street Danny panted and leaned against the nearest fence as his ghost form melted away. All the aches and pains of his body returning with his flesh and bones.

Taking on her human form as well Danielle stretched and breathed in the heavy evening air. “Aaa it is so good to be home.” She said spinning around. “The ghost-zone doesn’t have any day’s and nights so you never know what time it is. Oh and that makes five…”

Stopping in front of Danny Danielle’s smile faltered as her eyes fell on his leg. “What happened?” she asked.

“A wall ran into me.” Responded Danny. “Lend me your shoulder will you, I do not want to were this cast longer than I have to.”

Nodding Danielle stepped in close to Danny supporting him as they started down the street.

“You told me that you hid with the circus until you could get rid of the Ripper Ghost. Not that you had a wall falling on you.” Complained Danielle.

“I was with the circus for most of the time but after Bill made a mess of things and the ghost was destroyed I had to go and save Valeri from the G.I.W. That’s where the wall fell, in many places.” Explained Danny.

“That’s the short story Danny.” Muttered Danielle glaring at him. “Give me the whole story, starting with how you got all the ghost to join the circus?”

Sighing Danny shook his head. “It’s to long Danielle and I don’t have all the pieces anymore. I’ll tell you some other time, okay.”

Making a sour face Danielle looked stubbornly up at him. “Tell me about Valeri then? Why did you have to save her from the G.I.W? Aren’t they the governments incompetent ghost hunters?”

“They are and Valeri will be okay… I hope. She wasn’t hurt to bad. The G.I.W wanted her armor. It’s special you know. Only she can control it.”

“So you did what, let yourself get captured by the maniacs to find her and break her out of one of their not so secret bases?” Asked Danielle.

Taking a slow breath Danny meet Danielle’s eyes. “I’m tired, can we talk about this at some other time. Maybe with Valeri.”

“Right. Um…” She seemed to think of something else to say. “You can make ghost-portals now? That’s neat like that fiery haired Phantom.”

Danny stopped slipping out of Danielle’s hold.

“What did I say something wrong? I didn’t mean to.” She hurriedly said.

“I think you can go the rest of the way on your own.” Muttered Danny pulling on his powers again to transform into his ghost form. He leapt up in the sky before Danielle could say anything else.

Finding his bearing Danny flew for the familiar lights of Amity Park. Diving through a few clouds he tried to push back the unexplainable fear he’d felt at Danielle’s words. Of course, he had a few powers like Dan. He had the wail, ghost-rays, could go invisible and like any other ghost could walk through walls and fly.

Why did she have to point out the fact that he could open portals too. There were other ghost who could open portals to the ghost-zone. Wulf for one and Clockwork never had a problem moving from the ghost-zone to the human world.

No he was not like Dan. He wasn’t evil for a start. He still had his friends and family. There was no chance the dark future Clockwork had shown him would come to past. After all he’d promised himself that he’d never let himself become him.

It took him a couple of more dives through the clouds to get his thoughts on another track. By then the sun was setting low over Amity Park and Danny stayed in the air watching his home. He hadn’t had much time to sightsee when last he was there. A block in each direction from his last battle with Dan was in ruins, as was what was left of the school’s cafeteria.

However the town was actively rebuilding. Danny could see that most of the buildings which had been damaged beyond repair were already being demolished. There was scaffolding around the broken part of Casper high as well as what looked like a ghost shield emitter on the roof.

Eventually Danny found himself in front of the Fenton Works sign. Inside he could hear Sam, Tucker and his family, they were talking and there was the all to familiar smell of his mom’s cooking. Descending he could see them all in the kitchen, Jazz was trying to prevent a kitchen disaster from their distracted mom who was as always mixing up spices with ecto-samples. Tucker had their computer up and was showing something on it to Danny’s dad who seemed in fine energy. The only one who wasn’t bustling around was Sam, she stood by the kitchen counter chopping vegetables.

Floating over to the front door Danny landed and let his ghost form fade away. He reached for the doorknob and then stopped. What was he going to say? _Hi everyone, I’m home_. Like he was just coming home from school.

_Long time no see, how have you all been?_ “Crappy I suspect.” He leaned against the door. “Hi did you miss me? Of course they did. But what if they didn’t?” lowering his hand Danny sighed.

He had wanted to come home for so long, to be with his friends and family. But would it be like he’d dreamed, was his parents going to treat him like their son or were they going to make a big thing out of him being a half ghost. Were his friends going to forgive him for deceiving them. There hadn’t been any time for them to talk about it and he knew the conversation was going to come up sooner or later.

“What would you tell me? That I was a chicken for wanting to avoid this.” He chuckled as another thought passed through his brain. “No you would have wanted me to come here so you could torture me. Make my worst nightmares come to life and hurt them even worse. Just to hurt me.”

Rubbing his eyes Danny shook his head. No he was not going to let the ghost win, not now after he was gone. Sure it scared him to imagen what could happen but he was not going to let that stop him. Turning the doorknob Danny stepped through the front door.

“I’m h-“

“DANNY!” Shouted Sam, she and Tucker crossed the living room and before he could stop them had their arms around him.

“Hi guy’s.” Smiled Danny his eyes filling with tears. “I missed you.”

“You bet we’ve missed you too.” Grinned Tucker tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

“What took you so long. We were going to go look for you if you hadn’t come home before dinner.” Said Sam her hug nearly choking him.

Danny couldn’t stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. What had he been thinking, of course Sam and Tucker were going to accept him, they had been there with him through some of the worst parts of his life.

“Is there room for three more?” Asked his mom coming over to them.

That was the last straw, letting go of his friends Danny threw his arms around his mom, Jazz and their dad embarrassing him as well. Danny could see Sam and Tucker backing away a bit uncomfortable and he reached out for them.

Having his friends and family around him Danny relaxed truly for the first time in months. If anything Danny would have wanted to stay in that moment for the rest of his life. But it was not supposed to last.

A loud hissing came from the kitchen followed by the smell of burnt food.

“Oh Crap the food!” Exclaimed his mom tearing herself out of the embrace.

“Just like always.” Sighed Danny wavering on his left foot. His loved ones had held him up during the hug.

“What happened to the leg?” asked Tucker stepping in lend a shoulder to Danny.

“Broke it. That’s why it took so long to come home, had to have it fixed.” Explained Danny not sure how much he wanted to tell his family.

“Really. That Angelica woman called around four saying that you were on your way home.” Said Jazz crossing her arms.

“So what it takes some time to fly all the way over here.” Said Sam giving Jazz one of her sour looks.

“Actually I stopped by the Far Frozen on my way home. I ended up catching up with Danielle for a bit.” Said Danny hoping to stop the girls from killing one another.

“What’s the Far Frozen?” asked his dad having maybe picked up on the tension building in the room.

“It’s a realm in the Ghost-zone. Home to the Yeti, led by the master of ice Frostbite.” Said Danny wondering how much his friends had told him about their adventures.

Apparently not much. the mans face light up like a kid’s on Christmas. “You mean yetis like huge beast, with fangs and claws and horns. Yetis like bigfoot and the abominable snowman!”

“He’s not a beast nor abominable.” Protested Danny.

“The fangs, claws, horns and big feet are true however.” Said Tucker.

Jack Fenton’s face brightened even more. “Now you’ve done it.” Groaned Danny before being bombarded with questions. How big was he? How long were the horns? Did he look like a bear or a dog or more like a goat?

Backing away from his Dad Danny sent Jazz a panicked look. Rolling her eyes Jazz tugged at their dad’s arm. “Come on I’ll show you the files on the USB.”

Breathing a sigh Danny rolled his shoulders which had tightened up at his dad’s peeked interest. “Come.” He said to Sam and Tucker putting his arms around them and flying them up through the ceiling to the roof.

“You okay there man?” Asked Tucker letting go off Danny as he lay down on the roof.

“It’s been a long day.” He sighed.

“I bet.” Agreed Sam joining him. “Tell us about it?”

Laying down as well Tucker put his arms under his head gazing up at the stars with them.

“Where to begin. What did Valeri tell you?” asked Danny.

“Nothing. Your mom talked to them for a long while and then they left. I think Valeri need some time to return to normal.” Said Sam her hand finding Danny’s.

“Right.” Sighed Danny taking her hand he drew circles on her palm with his thumb. “Well after I was put in the van they must have released some sort of knock out gaze because I was out cold for most of the journey.” He began and then told them everything not skipping a single detail.

As always his friends were good listeners and asked appropriate questions. Eventually the conversation ebbed out and they stared up at the star strewn night sky. It was like it had been before everything went to hell. He wasn’t keeping anymore secrets from them.

“Summer school will start on Monday.” Said Tucker after a while. “You going to join us?”

“Can I? Amity Park still believes I’m dead and I don’t want to go around pretending to be Bill.” Said Danny wondering if Vlad could fix things for him.

“Oh you don’t have to worry about that. We’ve already taken care of that.” Said Tucker.

“How? Asked Danny suspicious.

“Simple, we used the media.” Sam took her phone out of her pocket and swiped around before handing it to Danny.

On it was an article making his death sound like a cover by the G.I.W, the fact that a second autopsy of the body buried in his grave had shown that it was in fact a woman buried there served as perfect evidence that he wasn’t dead. It was all explained as an elaborate plan for the G.I.W to kidnap him and run horrible experiments on him in order to find a way to rid the world of ghosts. The article was skillfully angled to put the blame on the government. There was even a paragraph about the G.I.W attempting to clone him with images of failed attempts all in order to pacify the citizens of Amity Park. Everything was perfectly finished off with Valeri’s kidnapping and how no one was safe after that. The article was written by his parent’s old college buddy Harriet Chin.

“There’s a youtube video as well, Vlad gave us records of his cloning attempts and videos from his security cameras around town and school. One day of video editing and Sam’s perfect recording and we had a professional weapon against the secret agents. Here.” Tucker took the phone and showed Danny the video.

It was the same script as the article and featured interviews with people from Casper High and random civilians off the street who’d all been saved by Danny and Valeri at some point. The last one they talked to was Dash who was sitting on the bleachers by the football field looking like he’d just taken a break in football practice.

“The guy is just like anyone else here. Sure he got super powers but he doesn’t show off.” “No I don’t think he’s a danger. Ask anyone here Danny would give his life to protect us. And I think that’s a bit wrong to be honest. I mean we’ve had these ghost problems for years now and it’s only after he’s gone that the school starts putting up ghost security and trained the staff in handling a ecto-gun. Like they didn’t understand the vacuum that would be created after he was gone.” “If he came back I would throw him the greatest party this world has ever seen. And I’d do all his homework for him so he doesn’t have to miss out on anything.” Dash smiled his face flushed.

“I bet the G.I.W isn’t happy about this.” Said Danny handing the phone back to Sam. He blinked a couple of times keeping back the tears.

“No they are not. Over a million views in one day and they can’t do anything to you and Valeri ever again. Not unless they want to start a war.” Sam turned her head watching him. “But in the end it’s all up to you. What do you want.”

Turning his gaze from the stars Danny looked at Sam and Tucker. His best friends who could not be replaced or taken from him. He knew what he wanted.


	69. Chapter 69

Danny had never been a fan of waking up early in the morning. Most of the times it had been because of all the nightly battles and the fact that he somehow survived on two hours of sleep a night, sometimes even less. Staying with the circus had let him go up whenever he’d wanted to and sure he’d slept in sometimes but often he was up in the morning. In the G.I.W lab Danny had lost complete track of time and it showed as he woke half an hour before his alarm unable to sleep anymore.

Getting dressed with little difficulty, he had taken to flying around when he was home, Danny went down to the kitchen where his mom and dad were still working. “Didn’t you guy’s say you were going to bed after you finished that?” Asked Danny going straight for the coffee.

“We are in a minute.” Mumbled his mom connecting two wires.

“What are you doing up this late.” Yawned his dad handing his wife a screwdriver.

“It’s half past morning. I’m up for school.” Said Danny filling the coffee machine and starting it.

“Oh! We ought to have this finished by the time you come home.” Said his mom pushing up her goggles.

“What were you making again?” asked Danny gathering his breakfast.

“A molecular accelerator.” Hummed his mom eyes narrowed.

Shaking his head Danny filled three mugs of coffee, handing one to his parents each. Taking his cereals Danny sat on the counter watching the two work. It was in a sense odd to sit there like the last few months hadn’t happened. His mom and dad were hyper focusing on their new invention forgetting about time or food while he lived his own life.

Jazz, still in her pj’s, came down the stairs a minute after their parents started welding. She gave the adults one look before joining Danny on the counter taking the last coffee.

“You want a ride to school?” She asked.

“So that you can make sure I get there in one piece?” Hummed Danny drinking the milk out of his bowl.

“Just being a good sister. Can’t blame me for carrying?” She bumped his elbow.

“No. On both. I’m picking up Sam.” Answered Danny emptying his coffee as well. “Keep mom and dad out of trouble for me.”

“I am my parents keeper.” Smiled Jazz.

“Are you two talking abut us?” Asked their dad looking up from his welding equipment.

“No.” Said Danny and Jazz at the same time. Jumping down from the counter he placed the dishes in the sink and floated over to the door where his crutches stood.

“See you tonight.” He called over the noise from his parents.

Jazz waved tiredly to him.

Smiling Danny waved back and opened the door to leave. Felling the door hit something hard and metallic which feel down the stairs Danny stopped. Before he could even registered what it was The Box-Ghost popped out with a loud. “BE WARE! FOR I AM THE BOX-GHOST AND I AM FREE!”

A pile of bones rolled out of the cylindrical container

“Who left a Fenton Thermos on the stairs?” Called Danny into the house, ignoring the annoying ghost.

“DON’T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU FOR TRAPPING ME IN THE TUBE OF ENDLESS NOTHINGNESS!” Shouted the ghost.

“No idea.” Said Jazz jumping down from the counter. Their parents looked up and dropping what they were holding went straight for their weapons.

“It’s fine Mom, Dad. It’s just the Box-Ghost.” Said Danny waving at them to put down their guns.

“I AM NOT JUST THE BOX-GHOST! I AM _THE BOX-GHOST_ MASTER OF SQUARE CONTAINERS OF ALL FORMS AND SHAPES. FEAR ME FOR I WILL-“ Danny fired a ghost-ray at the annoyances drawing a yelp from him.

Floating down the stairs and picking up the thermos Danny flipped it over, aimed at the Box-Ghost and missed as he fled. Sighing Danny used the thermos to vacuum up the reassembling skeletons instead. “You better not make any trouble for me today Boxy!” He called after the ghost.

Putting the cap back on the thermos Danny saw a note taped to it. _A spineless ghost, Broken bones and skeletons from the closet._ Was written on it followed by another message in a different hand. _Return to owner. Not worth the trouble. S_.

“Huh. Okay.” Hummed Danny turning to Jazz. “Send them back into the ghost-zone for me.” He tossed the thermos to her.

“What am I? Your assistant?” Huffed Jazz catching the thermos without blinking.

“Okay I’ll do it.” Said Danny making it look really difficult to climb up the stairs.

“No. You go to school. We’ll handle any ghost that pops up. You have no excuse not to be in class.” Said Jazz backing away from him.

“I got one.” Smiled Danny getting back down on the sidewalk.

“What is that.” Grumbled Jazz the noise from their parents invention echoing though the house.

“I’m dead.” He grinned.

Jazz rolled her eyes. “Good thing the school is haunted then. You won’t be lonely.” She waved at him again before returning into the house.

Heading down the street Danny floated just above the ground so that the few people that were out early in the morning wouldn’t get suspicious. He could have flown to school but after he flew to Sam the day before and a dosing people had pointed their phones and cameras at him, asking for autographs Danny had decided that it would be easier staying invisible as a human and not the towns favorite ghost.

Figuring that his new popularity had something to do with the propaganda movie Sam, Tucker and Jazz had put together Danny wasn’t sure how to feel about it. The movie had made it clear to everyone that he wasn’t dead and seeing as he’d already been outed as Phantom it had reinforced the fact that he and his alter was the same person. He didn’t like the fact that the video painted him as a victim either but that was what he had to live with now.

Without the video he and Valeri would still be hunted by the G.I.W, he would have a hard time convincing anyone that he was who he said he was. There was also Bill and how had been shown to be a clone of the G.I.W and the instant hate some had to Danny before realizing it was him.

Shaking his head Danny forced his thoughts away from the video. It had done more good than harm and that was the truth, he couldn’t be angry at his friends for doing what they could to make his life safe again. After all that had been what he’d done by leaving them without saying anything.

Sam was sitting on the front step to her home, phone in hand and a large black hat on her head.

“What are you wearing?” asked Danny reaching her.

Looking down at her tank top and shorts Sam shrugged. “What, you’ve seen me in a bikini before.”

“Yeah but never in a hat large enough to be an umbrella, where do you even find things like that.” Responded Danny watching her get up and drape her arms over her crutches.

“Grandma had it hidden on the loft. I think she got it in Mexico when she was young and biked around the world.” Explained Sam falling into step beside Danny.

“Isn’t a sombrero made out of straw?”

“I said she got it in Mexico not that it was a sombrero. Someday I am going to teach you the proper name for things.” She huffed.

“Sure but when you start speaking Latin I’m going to tune you out.” Agreed Danny surprised at how fast Sam was on crutches compared to him who’d had much more practice.

“Aut viam inveniam ut faciam tibi.” Said Sam.

“I’m clapping my hands over my ears and shouting Lalalalalalalalala.” Deadpanned Danny.

Smiling at him Sam put on more speed and Danny was sure she could outrun him even handicap as she was.

Reaching the school Danny had to admit that he liked it better during the summer. There were only a few cars parked outside, belonging to the worker repairing the building, as well as a few bikes. Tucker was sitting on one of the benches outside his Gameboy in hand.

“What level are you on?” asked Danny glancing over Tucker’s shoulder to see him playing Pokémon.

“First. I restarted the game yesterday after finishing it.” Grinned Tucker saving and pocketing the device. He looked up and blinked at Sam. “Nice hat. Is it new?”

“Old. And before you ask, grandma gave it to me.” Huffed Sam.

“Well you won’t need a parasol to shade you from the sun now. Come on, we are in Lancer’s class.” Tucker got up and held the doors opened for them as they entered the cooler interior of the school.

The corridors weren’t packed with students but there was still a few groups of them. Danny saw a few of the popular students laze around their lockers, there were unpopular kids there as well but none of the geeks, apart from Tucker.

Danny didn’t even make it to his locker before being recognized. “Hey FEN-TURD! What took you so long.”

Dash tore himself from his friends and hurried over to Danny. “I would say it’s good to see you but that would mean that I care about you.” He held out a fist for Danny to bump.

Doing like the jockey wanted Danny bumped fists with him. “Back at you.”

The rest of the A-listers stuck in summer school (because they had failed to bully the geeks in to doing their homework for them) crowded Danny asking him questions about everything.

“Are you really Danny Phantom?”

“Can you show us how you do it?”

“What happened to your leg?”

“Was that really not you fighting the Box-Ghost in school before the holiday?”

“Did the Guy’s in White really take you?”

“Can I sign your cast?”

“Where did he go?”

“Oh he went invisible.”

Feeling crowded with no escape Danny turned invisible and flew away from the swarm. Sam and Tucker had gone on without him and were sitting down in the back of Lancer’s classroom.

“I’m going to stay invisible the rest of the time I’m here.” Said Danny pulling out the chair beside Sam.

“That what you get for being famous.” Grinned Tucker back at his game.

“I rather be famous for doing something like the circus shows than being kidnapped by the G.I.W” Grumbled Danny putting up his leg on the pile of books Sam had placed on their desk.

“You still angry about the video?” Huffed Sam her sharp eyes glaring at the still invisible Danny.

“No, just annoyed at peoples reaction. I can’t believe Paulina asked to sign my cast.” He faded back into the visible spectrum.

“What’s funny is that she ended up failing English and Gym because she couldn’t blackmail anyone into cheating for her. Star actually passed even if she is the blond one.” Snickered Tucker.

“Blond doesn’t equal stupid.” Scoffed Sam. “Besides they weren’t able to bully and blackmail the geeks because Dash put a stop to it. You remember how he stopped bullying, well after you were gone he got into fights with anyone picking on someone. It took one week and the bullies turned around whenever they saw him.”

“You don’t say.” Danny was a bit surprised at that, he had never thought Dash could change that much. “But he is still popular?”

Tucker grinned and raised his eyes from the screen. “That’s because he said that, that was what you would have done. Because he was doing it in your name everyone got onboard. I doubt that it will change much in the long run but the nerds weren’t afraid of coming to school before the end of term.”

The rest of the class entered the classroom. This time however none of them swarmed Danny but gave him and his friends some space. All but Dash who dislodged himself from the other football players to come over to them.

“Sorry about before. I didn’t know they were going to ask you all of that stuff.” He said sitting down in front of them, back to the black board.

“It’s fine. I should have expected it.” Sighed Danny.

Dash shrugged. “Still you shouldn’t have to stand for it. I’ll try to get them to leave you alone.”

Smiling Danny nodded. “Thanks. By the way what are you doing here? I thought we managed to get your grade up?”

Leaning back Dash placed his arms behind his head. “Well, I got a future in football, a sports scholarship to any college I want is practically granted but-.” He shrugged. “If my football career ever ends early because of injuries I’m going to make sure that I have something to fall back on.”

“That’s very mature of you?” Noted Sam. “What career are you planning for?”

“I don’t know.” Said Dash. “Don’t we have a whole year to figure that out?”

“Everyone take your seat!” Called Mr Lancer entering the classroom, a cup of coffee in one hand and books in the other.

There was a lot of scraping as everyone turned their chairs forward, some like the ones who really didn’t care what the teacher had to say kept talking.

Putting down his books and coffee on the desk Mr Lancer sighed. “Mr Higgins you better listen up if you don’t want to redo the whole of your Junior year. Samson, the same goes for you. Foley put down that game.” Mr Lancer didn’t even look at them as he spoke.

Pulling a list out from between the pages of his book Lancer cleared his throat. “Well then answer if you are here, a simple _Present_ will do fine. Antonio Abram!”

“Present against his will.” Answered Antonio drawing snickers from the rest of the class.

“Very funny. Dash Baxter!”

“Present and accounted for.” Responded Dash drawing more sniggers.

“No need for jokes.” Grumbled Mr Lancer. “That lesson isn’t before Friday. Lauren Debroe?”

“It’s pronounced The Bored.” Answered the girl in the front row.

“I’m sure it does. Fe-“ Mr Lancer stopped and read the name again. “Who’s been changing the list?” Raising his gaze Lancer glared at them all.

Everyone looked around not sure what Mr Lancer was getting at. Finally Tucker raised his hand.

“Mr Foley, I should have suspected you from the beginning.” Sighed the teacher even thou he didn’t look angry or like he was about to deal out detention. Danny had the impression that the man was sad or worried about something.

“No I haven’t done anything. Is there something wrong with the list?” Said Tucker.

“What’s the name?” Asked Sam, she’d picked up one of her books and was using it to support her notebook as she drew in it.

“Danny Fenton.” Sighed the man.

“Present and undead.” Responded Danny drawing laughter from the rest of the class while the teacher jumped in surprise staring at Danny.

“Dante’s Inferno.” Breathed Mr Lancer. A shiver went up Danny’s spine, apparently no one had told Mr Lancer that he was alive or that he would be coming back to school.

“No he is in the other class.” Answered Danny causing his classmate to laugh again but he couldn’t look away from the shocked expression on the teachers face.

The classroom was suddenly filled with a high piercing whistle and everyone clapped their hands over their ears. “What is that.” Hissed Danny his stomach twisting in to knots and breath stopping in his throat as he was reminded of where he’d last heard that sound.

“The schools new ghost alarm, designed to be heard through the thickest of headphones and loudest of music.” Responded Tucker taking out his Fenton Headphones and placing them over his ears.

“Didn’t your ghost sense warn you?” Asked Sam.

Danny breathed out his cold breath which floated on the air. The most annoying ghosts of them all phased through the blackboard with a shouted. “BEWARE, FOR I AM THE BOX-GHOST!” Danny relaxed at the sight of the ghost, and many of his classmates did the same, Tucker even returned to his game.

Looking offended by the laughing students the Box-ghost filled his lungs and pulled a box out of his pockets. “TREMBLE AT THE HORRORS INSIDE THE-“ He squinted at the text on the box. “THE SCRAWLER BOX!” He finished opening the box on the students.

“Typical Box-ghost.” Sighed Danny watching Mr Lancer chase away the ghost who was throwing pencils and art supplies on his students.

“At least he gets some use of that ecto-gun course he took.” Hummed Sam as the teacher hit the Box-ghost in the butt with a well-aimed shot.

“Should we save Boxy from more embarrassment?” asked Danny reaching behind him for the thermos in his backpack.

“A few more minutes. I’ve almost defeated the first gym leader.” Said Tucker.

The box-ghost flew across the room hiding behind Danny. “Save me Ghost Boy that man is crazy.” He whined drawing gasps from the rest of the class.

“No he is just a good teacher, defending his student from disruptive influences.” Sighed Danny opening the thermos. “I told you not to make any trouble for me today.”

He aimed the vortex at the Box-Ghost who was sucked in with a last. “You will regret the day you ever fired upon the mighty Box-ghost. You underpaid, overweight, second rate teatcheeeeeeeeer.”

“Yeah yeah, Take a break would you.” Said Danny returning the thermos to his backpack. “If you didn’t here it I’m presently Dead!” Called Danny over to the teacher and again there was laughter at his addition to the respond Mr Lancer wanted them to give.

Things might be different, thought Danny, but it wasn’t all bad. He could get used to having the teachers drive the ghosts towards him, it would make it a lot easier not having to come up with an excuse to leave the classroom to go ghost unseen. Heck it was going to be a lot easier fighting ghost without people panicking and causing chaos. The class had hardly reacted to the Box-ghost at all depriving him of the fear he wanted. If they kept that up and stayed calm then yeah next year was surly going to be an easier one.

Surly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of a story and a arch but not the end of the series. The next story is still a work in progress and may take some time before I start posting. In the mean time you can revisit my old fics with me as I read them over on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpCVhtiVGi38BbnVgcNXpOA?view_as=subscriber where there is new art or each story. Or you can take a peak at some of the other fanfics I've written.   
There is also going to be a Harry Potter Fanfic uploading weekly starting Saturday for anyone intrested.  
Thank You for reading, I hope you've enjoyed yourself and that you will stay tuned for the next story it's going to be called Blue Sky.  
Thanks again for all your love and suport it is the main reason I'm doing more in this series.


End file.
